Wicked Serendipity
by FrankieSpitfire
Summary: Harry Potter is done with the Order and the war, he just wants to stay neutral and possibly not die a horrible death. It's hard to stay unaffected when the Dark Side starts to look awfully tempting. Starting a whole new crazy journey, the Boy Who Lived decides to take his chances with Voldemort and consequently drags his friends along for the ride.HP/LV, warnings inside.[ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter One: Deliverance

**Author's Note:** I was suddenly hit with a HP/LV craving. I like the idea of Harry leaving the Order and discovering some hard truths about those who he had considered family. It's mostly ridiculous and crack-ish, not to be taken too seriously.

**Warnings:** Romance, fluff, humour, m-preg, minor character death, some good old-fashioned torture, some insanity and a little bit of angst. Bashing and slashing, you know the drill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than my own devious plot.

**If someone has an issue with the pairings I have chosen or with the themes featured in this story, I can just advise you to not read it. It's not my problem if someone doesn't like how I write or what I write, no one is forcing anyone to read anything. Ignorant flamers will be ignored, so be warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter One: Deliverance**

Looking around in the busy main street of Diagon Alley, Harry Potter darted out of a darkened alleyway and made a run for it towards an average looking if not shabby building just near the end of the street. It was an unnoticeable bookshop that sold second-hand schoolbooks. It was dank and not much to look at but Harry wasn't really interested in the books. Upstairs, there were three flats. One of them was Harry's, the first time he had actually used his money for something.

The flat itself was small and mostly unfurnished, but that hardly mattered to Harry because he wasn't planning on staying long. Hiding from the Order was not something he had ever considered but there he was, trying to avoid getting captured by the very same people who had vowed to protect him. It had all started after Dumbledore's death. The old coot had made Harry a tool, a perfect Saviour of the Light. Too bad Harry saw things a bit differently.

To the teen's surprise, it had been Severus Snape who ultimately told Harry the truth; the real meaning of the prophecy, the link between him and Voldemort and even the old man's plan to have Harry sacrifice himself if the time was right. All that had been revealed to him during first week of the summer after his sixth year. Staying at the Weasley house had been unbearable, the Order had already been watching him more closely now that the war was almost at their door step. After being forced to stay in Grimmauld Place, many things became clear to him.

The only ones he still trusted were Snape and the Weasley twins. He hadn't had any contact with Hermione so he really had no idea if his best friend was on his side or not. Surprisingly, both Bill and Ginny had also been supportive, the latter finally realising that Harry wasn't exactly husband material. Bill had always been strongly against placing their hope in a teenage boy, so he too wanted Harry to get out of the mess that he had been involuntary placed in. Snape had been the biggest surprise, although Harry had never trusted the man and always suspected he was actually Voldemort's. Harry had been right, because Snape was no more light than Harry was a girl. Voldemort was his true master and he had been on the wizard's side since he was a teenager.

With their help, Harry had hightailed out of the Order's clutches and disappeared. Bill had gotten him the flat and warded it tighter than Gringotts, the twins kept him in the loop. Harry wasn't bitter about losing most of his supporters and friends; the Weasleys had always seen him as a charity case Dumbledore had instructed them to look after and Harry never quite cared for the other Order members. However, he was sad about losing Remus. He had no idea where the man stood but he hadn't tried to find Harry either, making the teen believe that the werewolf was firmly under the Order's thumb.

Harry had just reached his shabby flat and threw off his jacket when he heard someone Apparate behind his door. There was a moment of silence until he heard three even knock, a code for someone who was his ally.

Harry opened the door and grimaced when Snape strode in, his robe billowing behind him like a bat's wings. "Potter, I see that you decided to be an idiot once more."

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that? You could have sent an owl, you know?"

Severus pinched his lips into a thin line and looked around the room. Finally he said, "Next time you decide to get some fresh air, use your cloak. There are Order members everywhere, they are still trying their best to find you."

Harry smirked and went to the little kitchen area, he put on the kettle and said, "So, what's old noseless been up to these days? Still plotting world domination?"

"Since when are you interested in the Dark Lord's doings? Surely going neutral would decrease your interest in the war."

"I don't play Quidditch anymore but I still read _Quidditch Monthly_," said the teen, "I mean, going neutral doesn't mean I'm suddenly not interested in Voldemort. The guy tried to kill me most of my school years, I'm entitled to know if he's still planning to torture me into insanity. I bet he gets off on it too."

Severus looked grim. "The Dark Lord has been made aware of your latest mood change. He is intrigued."

"You make it sound as if I'm on my period"

"You might run back to your Gryffindors once they get through to you." Snape said casually.

"I will never go back to being some sort of weapon for the Light. I've spent my whole life as someone I don't want to me, some kind of tool and a stupid prophecy on a shelf. I'm done with them." Harry stated angrily.

Snape didn't comment. He said in a more light tone. "I have a letter for you. Ginny Weasley managed to get it before it could end up in the wrong hands."

Harry perked up at that and went to grab it from the man. Severus only lifted his arm, making Harry stand on his toes. He still didn't reach and growled. "Give me my bloody letter."

"Temper."

"Don't be a bastard, Snape." Harry groaned. "Please, pretty please."

Severus wasn't a fan of Potter, but over the short period of time since he had told Harry the truth, the two had developed a somewhat normal relationship. The banter and snarky comments were all part of that odd relationship. Severus had been very much surprised when Harry had left the Order and started to think for himself. Not such a stupid Gryffindor after all.

"It's from Hermione." Harry breathed out as he read the writing.

"Granger has not had any contact with anyone from the Order since Dumbledore's death. She and her family went abroad just after school ended. I doubt she knows what has transpired."

Harry scanned the lines as he sank into the leather sofa. He felt his nerves ease up and a smile crept on his face. "She said that Ron wrote to her and said that I left the Order. He even said that I went dark and betrayed everyone. Hermione didn't believe a word of it and says that I should get my scrawny arse to her parents house and explain why Ron's being a stupid prat. She says that no matter what, she's my friend."

"Granger's house is out of the question, the Order has it under surveillance." Snape stated, "If you wish to meet her, I suggest you get her to come here."

"Fred and George could probably bring her." Harry mused. "Can you get a word to them or Ginny?"

Snape looked sour but said, "I might be able to deliver a short message. As you know, the Order doesn't exactly trust me after a killed their leader."

"Sarcasm isn't very endearing."

"I'll see what I can do." Severus said and turned to leave.

Before he could leave, Harry asked curiously. "Why are you really helping me?"

"I find it amusing."

"Are you hoping I would Voldemort? I might not be the Saviour of the Light anymore but I'm not joining his side either. Unless you have proof that the dark side really is the best possible option." said Harry.

Severus stood motionlessly for a moment, but then he said, "Despite what you might think, Potter, I do not wish to see you dead. Your mother was a friend and very dear to me."

"Did you love her?"

"Dearly." Snape said

With that, the man stalked away and Harry could hear the distinctive _pop_ of Snape Apparating away. Harry's mind was muddled with thoughts of Hermione, he didn't want to lose her as well. Ron had shown his true nature when Harry had started seeing the bigger picture, the one that Dumbledore and his cronies had tried to hide from him. The redhead had been angry at Harry ever since the green-eyed teen had started socializing with students from different Houses. A few Ravenclaws and even a Slytherin or two. Once the blinders had started to come off, Harry had realised that Dumbledore was trying to keep him isolated and alone, he needed him to be miserable with nothing to look forward to. That had pissed Harry off and the wreckage he had caused in the old man's office had been extensive. But still Dumbledore had him under his thumb. In retrospect, Harry was very thankful for Snape's intervention. Not that he would ever tell the man, not on his life.

He summoned a piece of parchment and a Quill, fully intending to write a letter to the twins. After all, those two were Harry's closest supporters and friends.

X

Hermione was highly observant and there wasn't much that could sneak past her. So when she stepped inside the Burrow, she immediately knew that something was not right. Molly was busy in the kitchen and Arthur was casually reading a newspaper that Hermione recognized as _Daily Prophet's_ week old edition. It was quiet and perhaps a bit too eerie for her liking. She was about to speak, when Ginny came down the rickety stairs and quickly pulled her into a hug. She whispered, "Just smile and come with me."

Arthur and Molly looked unmoved but the man offered Hermione a smile which had the younger witch smile back. She forced herself to look absolutely calm and friendly. Ginny dragged her by the arm and led her up the stairs into her room. The minute Ginny closed the door and put up a silencing charm, Hermione asked, "What is going on here?"

"The Order will arrive soon, the meeting will take place here since Harry banned everyone from Grimmauld." said Ginny.

"What about the letter Ron sent me, claiming that Harry's gone mad and now follows Voldemort?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Ron's just being an arse. Harry just did what he thought was right and that meant leaving the Order. Actually, he just went into hiding since the Order has been trying to capture him and bring him back. Even if that means locking Harry up and forcing him to fight in this war. It's been rather chaotic around here, you know. Everyone's gone mental, even Mum and Dad think Harry should do his duty and fight against the dark. Mum even said that Harry owes it to everyone."

Hermione gasped, "That's awful."

"That's not the worst part." Ginny explained. "Ever since Harry disappeared, the Order has been watching everyone. They're even watching your house, Mione."

"I asked Harry to meet me there." the girl said aghast. "I didn't know he would be in danger."

"There's something else." Ginny said. Hermione's mind was already reeling but she allowed the redhead to speak. "Bill and the twins are on Harry's side, so am I. Ron and the rest of the family is hell-bent on getting Harry back under their control. Don't trust anyone, not even Ron. Now that I think of it, make sure you stay away from him altogether. He's turned out to be quite the Harry-hater around here. He keeps saying stuff like how had to put up with him for years and that he never even wanted to be his friend. I find it revolting that he's such a rat and would do something like this to Harry."

"Do you know where he his? I have to see Harry, make sure he's alright."

"The twins know." the redhead said. "The less people know the better. I wouldn't put it past the Order to dose us with Veritaserum. They're even watching me, I swear there was someone tailing me when I went to Neville's house yesterday. And before you ask, Neville is still Harry's friend."

Hermione was speechless. "Why would the Order do something so extreme? I never thought this organisation would be capable of something so heartless. All those speeches on how the Death Eaters are the worst of the worst, and now the Order is doing exactly the same. This is tyrannical."

"I might not know much, but Bill said that they had Aurors arrest students who have had contact with Harry. They...tortured them."

"Right." Hermione gritted. "The Light side isn't as virtuous as we had been led to believe. No wonder Harry wanted to get away."

"Harry's changed a lot since you last saw him. He's very independent and doesn't take orders from anyone, I like this new, strong Harry. I'm glad that he finally realised that some things are not his to carry, the burden should be shared with everyone who is willing enough to fight this war."

Hermione managed a smile. "Does Remus agree with the rest? Harry really does look up to him as a father figure."

"No one has seen nor heard from Remus, it's been months since we saw him. Bill has been trying to find him, but there's no sign of him yet."

With a shudder, the older girl questioned. "Do you think he has been hurt?"

"We just don't know, Mione." said Ginny. "All Bill has been able to find out from the Order is that Moody doesn't know much either. It looks as if Moody isn't very popular in the Order these days. He isn't very keen on finding Harry either, we don't know what his plan is."

"Could it be that Moody is on Harry's side?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." the girl shrugged. She added, "I do know, however, that Professor Snape was the one to tell Harry the truth about everything the Order has tried to keep from him. And it turns out that Dumbledore himself had asked Snape to kill him. Harry didn't tell me much but he trusts Snape, so I trust him too."

"I go on a holiday and this happens." Hermione chuckled. "Harry needs me. What if he thinks I'm on the Order's side? I should go to him right now."

Taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, Ginny calmed the frantic witch. "It's not safe to go right now. Mum and Dad will get suspicious. When we go down, just act like everything is alright. Also, try to look upset as if you're disappointed in Harry. Everyone thinks I'm angry at Harry and that I want him captured. And don't eat or drink anything that Mum gives you. She might try to give you something. Mental, the lot of them."

Hermione was horrified but she nodded and said, "Just get us out of here as fast as you can."

Downstairs, Bill was seated by the table and he gave Hermione a look of reassurance when he saw the two girls enter the kitchen.

"Come on, dears, I made extra for today." Molly said pleasantly.

"Any news on that traitor?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

Bill shrugged and said, "They're still looking for him. He was last seen in Manchester."

"That boy better get his head sorted out, leaving like that," Molly tutted, "Everything we've done for him and this is how he repays us, by turning tail and running like an ungrateful whelp. He needs to do what is expected of him and kill You-Know-Who. Honestly, that boy better show up or we'll lose this war."

Hermione swallowed bitterly, but put on a disgusted face when she said, "I'm disappointed in him, this is no way to solve anything. He shouldn't have run like that, I never took him for a coward."

"That's right, Hermione dear." the Weasley Matriarch said, "Albus did tell us to keep an eye on him. He said that the boy would do anything to get attention."

Hermione and Ginny both nodded with an approving smile, but on the inside and behind the mask of support, both witches were appalled and in rage. Bill looked completely detached, but he too was seething inside. He couldn't understand how his family had turned their back on Harry and believed him to be someone he wasn't. The eldest of the Weasley children had always respected the green-eyed wizard, the boy had always been friendly with him and too humble for his own good.

"I'm taking Hermione to the twins' shop." Ginny said, "I've missed hanging out with my friend."

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled.

Bill stood as well and said, "I have to get back to Gringotts."

"You work far too much." the redhead's mother said with worry. "You hardly visit."

"You know what goblins are like, but I will try to come around more often." said Bill and gave his mum a kiss.

Hermione and Ginny went to leave as well, both hurrying out of the house like there was something chasing them. Outside, Bill grabbed both girls and Apparated away.

X

Severus Snape wasn't in a good mood, especially after a meeting with his Lord. Ever since Potter decided to stop being the enemy, Voldemort had been even more obsessed with the boy. It was borderline disturbing how much the boy interested his Lord. Since he no longer needed to kill him, Voldemort wanted to have him on his side, a co-conspirator in the war that was definitely happening. It had already started but Potter's sudden change in attitude had forced Voldemort to rethink his plans.

Severus was highly irritated because the Cruciatus hurt like a bitch and he had to find a way to lure Potter over to the dark side. That was something akin to impossible, the brat wasn't interested. On top of everything else, his Lord had instructed him to find Potter's werewolf, which was almost as impossible because the onyx-eyed wizard had no idea where to look. He was not about to knock on the Burrow door and ask. Sometimes Severus felt as if he was the only Death Eater. Why couldn't Lucius find the wolf?

"What has you scowling?" an annoying voice inquired.

Bellatrix was hardly sane, but she really was a child in a woman's body. A very bloodthirsty, mentally deranged child who loved killing and making others suffer. Such a lovely image.

"Don't you have someone to torture?" Snape drawled.

"It's Sunday." Bella said. "No torturing allowed, and I ran out of mudbloods. The last one squealed like a pig, it was like music to my ears."

Severus ignored the witch and stalked away, Bella's cackle sending him on his way. Sometimes Severus thought about a quiet beach somewhere warm and sunny. A picture perfect retreat from all the madness around him.

X

Pulling his hood down, Harry stuck his hands into his pockets and strode straight into the mass of people. Everything was being watched, eyes and ears everywhere, just waiting to catch a sign of Harry Potter. The Muggle world was fairly safe and since Harry still had the Ministry's trace on him, even though he was seventeen already, he couldn't very well use his wand. The trace was meant to break on his birthday but since he had decided to turn his back on the war and the Light, the Ministry had kept him on a short leash.

There were moments when he thought about joining Voldemort, just to rub it in and see his so-called supporters fall. Voldemort had called off all the attacks on his person and watched in the sidelines as Harry tried to evade his former friends. While the threat of dying was considerably lower, Harry still had to look over his shoulder every once in a while. It was crazy, but a part of him actually missed it. He was so used to Voldemort trying to kill him that now that he had some peace, he in fact missed the power obsessed lunatic who wanted his head on a spike. At least, he used to want Harry's body parts scattered around the battle field. Life was really dull without Voldemort.

Ducking into a dark street, Harry walked until he reached a door. He knocked and waited. The heavy metal door creaked open and a bald, burly man with tattoos eyed Harry. He threw off his hood and the other immediately toned down the macho attitude. Stepping aside, the man said with a gruff voice, "Dud's working in the bar."

It was a muggle club, nosy and dark. It wasn't just a dance club, more like a place where leather met motor oil and the dance floor was nothing but a meat market. Harry ignored it and pushed his way into the back area where the bar was. Plopping himself down on the barstool, Harry hollered over the music. "Oi, wanker!"

A dark-haired man turned and grinned, already filling a glass for the teen. Dudley had had a major growth spurt and was no taller than most boys his age. He had lost some weight as well, his waistline now trimmed than ever. The only reason Dudley even had a job in the club was because of his fake identification and his height. What most didn't know was the fact that Harry and his cousin had made up in the wizard's fifth year, almost two years prior. Dudley had realised what an absolute git he had been and apologised. Of course, Dudley didn't advertise his sudden change of heart and they pretended to still dislike one another. Only Petunia knew and she too had made peace with Harry. The woman had never intended to be cruel to her nephew but Vernon was a strict and harsh bastard, making Petunia's life hard as well.

"Killed old Python-face already?" asked Dudley, handing Harry his drink.

"I quit the war. They can all sod off."

Dudley laughed and said, "Good for you, it didn't really seem a job for a skinny little twink like you."

"You've been hanging out with that bloke Pierre again, haven't you?"

"What can I say, the French are feisty in the sack." the slightly older teen said, "Dad will drop dead when he finds out what I've been doing this past few months. He still thinks I'm working some kind of mysterious job in York. Mum's been asking about you though. She got some letters from the friends of that bearded guy, saying that you've ran away. She's worried."

"I'm in hiding because the general consensus is that I'm the one who should win the whole bloody war for them. Like I said, I left the good guys team."

"Interested in joining the bad guys?" Dudley asked. Polishing another glass, he added with a smirk. "They do seem to have more fun."

Harry chuckled and said. "I can't say that I haven't been tempted. I have at least two friends on the dark side. Well, I wouldn't exactly call either one of them my friend, but I have allies."

"What about that blonde bloke, the cute one?"

"Draco?" Harry raised his brow. "What about him?"

"You consider him a friend."

Harry threw back the rest of his drink and said, "We amuse each other."

"It's a start." shrugged Dudley. "We didn't exactly start out as best friends either, but we overcame the animosity."

"With Draco it's more than that. I like him and he seems to tolerate me as well, but he's firmly on one side. I went neutral, doesn't mean we get to hang out as much as we want."

It was still weird to think of Draco Malfoy as a friend, well sort of like a friend. Ever since Harry had started making friends with some of the Slytherins, the blonde had seemed more subdued. Harry knew that ever since their first year, Draco had wanted to be his friend. Of course, it had also been a political move, which was impressive for an eleven year old. Draco was still resentful over the fact that Ron Weasley had bested him in something. Harry was also friendly with Pansy Parkinson of all the Slytherin students. The witch had simply asked if there was a way to not get killed by the Light side since he wasn't a Death Eater and wasn't planning to become one. Harry liked her honesty because she had been straightforward about her allegiance, which was neutral like him.

His bizarre and yet comfortable friendship with Draco had started some time after that. Since then, Harry had realised that Draco Malfoy wasn't an evil person, just an overly dramatic and flamboyant wizard who was devoted to the Dark Lord. According to the blonde, Voldemort wasn't that bad, he was simply misunderstood because of all the crap Dumbledore and the Order had spewed. Voldemort's main cause wasn't killing all the muggle-borns and being wizarding world's supreme overlord. Maybe the last part was true but he still wanted equal rights for everyone and to uphold the secrecy of their world.

Dudley's voice stopped Harry's musings. "I'll tell Mum you're fine. But think about what I said, Harry. Maybe being neutral in this war of yours isn't very beneficial. I reckon you should hear out what Python-face has to say about his plans. You didn't trust that Dumbles bloke, you never know what else he might have lied about."

X

"Poor Harry, living in a dump like this." Hermione looked round the flat. Harry was not the tidiest person, so the witch ignored all the dirty clothes on the floor and the way Harry had just thrown his stuff on the floor. Hermione was horrified when he saw that Harry used books to uphold his table. That was like showing an animal lover how fur coats were made. "Is that my Charms textbook I lent him?

Bill was trying to make tea while Hermione walked around and picked up the wizard's clothes. She dropped everything when the door opened and in walked Harry. Before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione launched herself at the teen, hugging him close.

"You bloody prat, I was worried about you."

Harry smirked and tried to detangle the girl's arms from his neck. "You're squeezing out my stuffing."

"What's this rubbish I hear about the Order trying to lock you up. Are they really that horrible?"

"They sent a hex at me when I was spotted last week." Harry said dryly. "A very painful hex that could be considered dark."

"Those idiots." Hermione growled. "And Ron...Is he really against you now. I mean, he tried to convince me that you've gone dark. I didn't believe a word he said, but then Ginny tells me that the Weasleys are all suddenly against you and trying to make you fight. I had to sit there and pretend that I agree with them. It was terrible."

Guiding the girl towards the sofa, Harry had Hermione sit down. He took the seat next to her and told the witch, "I'm nothing but a tool for them, a way to win the war. Dumbledore had been raising me for only one purpose and that is to kill Voldemort. He was obsessed with the prophecy, even more so than Voldemort, and thought that by keeping me secluded and depressed, I would want to die more easily. It's always been about one thing and that's me sacrificing myself in the end. You know I would, but I won't do it because they already expect me to die."

Hermione was upset and she felt terribly guilty. "Just after fifth year, Dumbledore told not to write to you. He said that it was for your own good, so your relatives would be nicer to you. And I believed him, Harry, I was such a fool. All he was trying to accomplish was you feeling alone and cut off from everyone. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay, really. "Harry assured the girl. "At least you wanted to write, Ron was glad that he was rid of me. Apparently, he never really wanted to befriend me."

Hermione was up in a flash. "I'm going to wring his little neck."

Harry caught her hand before she could storm out. "Ron doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you think. I have no plans to return and fight this war for them. Can you accept that?"

"You're such an idiot, Harry Potter." Hermione bristled. "You were my first friend in Hogwarts, I've gone through thick and thin with you and you actually have the nerve to ask me something like this? You absolute jack-arse."

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Sometimes I just want to bang your head against something hard. Of course that's a yes. I would stay with you no matter what. If you're neutral, then so am I."

Harry was fidgety now. He had been thinking about it the entire way home and it really had stuck with him. It wasn't as if they would even consider it but he was curious and Dudley had been right. What if Voldemort really had much nicer plans with the world and Dumbledore had simply fabricated something in order to have Harry firmly under his thumb.

"What if I said that I want to learn more about the Dark? As in, I would like to know what Voldemort really wants to do with the wizarding world. Hypothetically, would you still stand by me if I decided to join him?"

Hermione's brow was set in a frown but she wasn't saying anything. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She knew that she would stand on Harry's side, her trust and loyalty were unwavering and Harry was important to her. "Let's say, theoretically, that you do join Voldemort. I won't leave you and I would follow you, but I have no idea what he truly plans to do with muggle-borns. If that were the case, I would stay neutral until I know for sure."

"But you wouldn't hate me for it?"

"No." the girl stated. "I wouldn't hate you for being your own person and deciding on your own."

"I know it might sound completely barmy because he killed my parents...but there's something in me that wants to talk to him and make sure that he really is a coldblooded killer. Right now, I only know what the Order has been telling everyone, but maybe they're wrong. I never knew my parents and I can understand that war is like. He killed them because it was necessary for him, I can understand that."

Bill, who had been listening from the kitchen, came to stand by the doorway and said, "Aurors are instructed to kill Death Eaters on sight. They hardly think about their families and loved ones when they do it. The First Wizarding War was nothing like it is now, times were considerable darker then and the number of casualties was much higher. It truly was a kill or be killed situation. If you want to get your facts straight, I suggest you talk to Professor Snape."

"How come Snape is helping you?" Hermione raised an important question.

"I really have no idea but I trust him. At least for now." said Harry.

Hermione gave a nod and pushed it out of her mind for the moment. Instead she asked, addressing both Bill and Harry. "Do you think Fred and George would join Voldemort if you asked them to?"

Bill only snorted, making Hermione's confused expression land on him. Harry looked downright wicked when he said, "The twins are quite smitten with Draco."

"Both of them?"

Harry nodded and smirked. "Since Draco is very comfortable where he is, I think Fred and George would sell their mother if that meant getting closer to him. It also helps that they're already leaning more towards the dark. Those two should have been Slytherins."

"I can't really picture Malfoy giving those two a chance." Hermione said with mild scepticism.

"They'll wear him down. Draco is a handful, it's only fair there is two of them."

"Since when are you friends with Draco?" Hermione asked curiously, still surprised to hear her friend talk about the blonde Slytherin.

Harry snorted, "We're still getting to the friend part, but we do get along. Once you get to know him, it's rather hard not to like him. He's just a demanding diva underneath all that hair gel."

"I'll take your word for it." the witch smiled, not sure if she could imagine Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter getting along.

"I can get a word to Professor Snape if you like." Bill said.

Harry shook his head and explained, "There's no need, he comes by daily."

"Why?"

"He brings me potions. Dreamless Sleep and a Nutrition Potion. When I was being somewhat forcibly held in Grimmauld Place right after they carted me away from the Dursleys, they fed me something to dull my rebellious mind. I was already too hard to control by then and they dosed my drinks with something to keep me mellow enough. Kreacher told me about it since I am his master. They made sure I drank that stuff, so I had no other option than to throw it all up. All that vomiting was bad for my stomach, so Snape made me something to ease the damage. It's almost fine now."

"Those animals. How could they do such a thing? It's barbaric."

"No, just a desperate attempt to win this war."

Hermione fumed which amused Harry greatly, the witch always tried to mother him and Harry liked it immensely.

"You can't stay in this fleapit." the witch said. "At least let me clean it a bit and wash your clothes. You can't expect me to just let you put on stuff that you use as a floor rag."

Bill chuckled. "I offered already, but Harry seems to like this pigsty."

"Where am I supposed to live then? Snape's place?"

"Did he offer?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry snorted and made a move to get up. "He would rather wear pink that deal with me more than he has to. I'll see him tomorrow and I'll ask about a meeting with Python-face."

Hermione raised a brow.

"You know, since he looks like a snake. No nose, slits for eyes...bald like a newborn...You guys are no fun." grumbled Harry as he stalked to the bedroom.

X

Severus bowed before his Lord and said, "My Lord, forgive me for the interruption but I bring news about Potter."

The Dark Lord was instantly interested.

"You may proceed, Severus."

"It would seem that the Potter boy is interested in meeting you in person, preferably in a much more relaxed atmosphere than before. He is weighing his options and it looks as if he could be swayed to join you."

Lord Voldemort smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. Severus would escape without getting _Crucio_'d this time. "That is excellent news. Are you certain that it is not a trick?"

"Completely certain, my Lord. The boy is neutral, though he is leaning towards the dark, his hate is fuelled by the Order's attempts to control him. They are getting more and more desperate, they are willing to lock him up tightly and force his hand. Potter is not interested in fighting against you."

"This is very interesting. Without Potter, Dumbledore's little band of heroes won't have much to use. They have placed all their hope in the boy, it would be rather amusing to see them destroy themselves. I might win this war before it even begins. I do like that thought. You've done well, Severus, you may leave now. Inform Potter than I accept his proposal to meet. Bring him to me tomorrow."

Severus bowed again and made a move to leave. He had reached the door, when Voldemort's voice stopped him. "Find Lucius and send him to me, I have some plans for the Ministry. This is all going better than I expected."

With a nod, Snape strode out, leaving Voldemort to his own devices. The Dark Lord was already looking forward to the moment he was once again face to face with the troublesome teen. He had really enjoyed making Potter suffer but getting him to join him would just be the icing on the cake.

X

"Out of all the things we have done over the years, this has to be the dumbest, most irresponsible idea ever."

Harry threw Hermione a impish grin, making the girl roll her eyes even more. The small group of two stood in plain sight, alert and hands on their wands. Harry had made up his mind, he was going to see Voldemort. He wasn't expecting tea and biscuits, but a honest answer would be a good way to start.

Harry and Hermione stood close, the witch's eyes scanning the street. You could tell that something was wrong, a certain gloominess lingered in the Alley. There were no battles yet but the war was definitely around them, making people hide and fear their own shadow. The two were about to make a run for it when Hermione saw Tonks, the witch was oddly surprised and happy to have spotted them. Harry's wand was tightly clutched in his hand as he grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her along.

"Do you think Tonks is on the Order's side?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't look back, just kept moving. "I don't know, but I'm not going to find out either."

A hex landed just right from them, scorching the wall. Hermione ducked and cast a Protego as another spell hit them. Harry was quick to shot back a hex or two. The two teens had to hide behind a corner when the spells kept coming.

"Harry, the Portkey is back at your flat." Hermione said with a ragged pant after simultaneously rummaging her bag and casting protective spells.

They were both pulled into a passage, the dark and dingy one that led to Knockturn Alley. Harry was about to fire another hex at whoever had them trapped, but stopped when he came face to face with Tonks.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Harry?" the witch questioned as she looked around, "I just Stunned two Aurors back there. Mind telling me why they were throwing hexes at you and Hermione?"

"It's the Order, they're after him." Hermione explained.

"I just came back from an assignment, the whole bloody Order is a mess. So Moody was right? You really left the war?"

Harry didn't trust Tonks, not yet anyway.

"I think it's the wisest thing you could have done." Tonks sighed. "I promised Sirius that I would look after to you, he would come back and haunt me if I'd let anything happen to you."

Hermione asked, "You're not going to take us back then?"

"Why would I do that?" the older witch smirked. "It's about time they do something for themselves for a change. Can you two get out of here unnoticed? I have a few Aurors to Obliviate."

Tonks turned to leave, but stopped when Harry grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for helping us. There aren't many who still care to do it."

"You can count on me, Harry."

Hermione asked before the witch could disappeared, "Have you heard from Remus?"

"Moody said he's gone missing, but he's not sure what's really behind it. The Order puts the blame on Death Eaters but he thinks it might be the Order itself who is behind it. Look, I'll try to see what I can find out. You two just stay safe."

"You can contact us through Bill."

"Will do. Stay out of trouble until I find you again."

Gathering Hermione closer, Harry could feel her shaking. The girl took a deep breath and looked around, trying to make sense of their surroundings.

"This leads to Borgin and Burkes."

As soon as they stepped out of the narrow passageway, they were both grabbed by someone and Apparated away.

Harry landed on his own sofa with Hermione on top of him. Snape stood by the door with a very forbidding look. "You imbeciles. What possessed you to go out in broad daylight when there are Order members everywhere. Did it not occur to you that it would be unsafe?"

"I don't always have the brightest ideas." Harry said with a snort.

"I would have thought that Granger here has enough brains to compensate the lack of yours." sneered Snape, though Hermione was oddly flattered. Snape had just called her a smart person. She wanted to smirk, but the man's harsh, narrowed eyes made her smirk froze.

Harry got up and winced. One of the hexes had managed to hit his shoulder. He pushed back the shirt and looked away quickly when he saw blood and burnt skin.

Severus hissed. "Can't you stay out of trouble, Potter?"

"It wasn't my fault." Harry whined childishly. "Trouble just finds me wherever I go. I can't help it if I'm so popular."

"Oh, Harry. It doesn't look good at all. Do you have something for burns?" Hermione said, trying to get the shirt out of the way. She ripped the material, making Harry look horrified. I had been his favourite shirt. "It smells like scalded bacon, it's ghastly."

Harry laughed, but snapped his mouth shut when he met Snape's glare. The imposing wizard cast on look at the boy's arm and stated, "I have all the necessary potions, but regrettably they are not with me at the moment."

"Let's just put some bandages over it and it will be as good as new." Harry said, though looking at the severe burn, he too understood just how stupid that idea was. "On second thought, let's pop over to your place and you can torture me with your potions."

"We will have to _pop over_ to the Dark Lord's manor. I do all my potion brewing there."

Harry groaned. "Great, just fucking fantastic."

"Harry, this needs to be treated." Hermione intoned.

"Fine," Harry sighed petulantly. He made sure his wand was with him and walked to the door. "Let's pay old Python-face a visit then."

Hermione took Harry's hand and the teen took Snape's, giving the sour-looking man a smile that made Snape want to skin him alive. With a crack, they were gone.

X

The Potion Master's quarters in the Dark Lord's manor were modest and mostly used for potion making and other research. Harry was sitting silently, wincing every now and then when Hermione brushed her finger over an sensitive spot. The salve for burns was already healing the scorched skin and Snape's nasty potion had numbed the pain.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Draco waltzed in. "Sev, Father is looking for you

He stopped talking when his eyes landed on Harry, who gave him a little wave and Hermione, who was already acting defensive.

"Potty, you do know this is the Dark Lord's manor, as in he lives here and you willingly walked in."

Harry looked affronted, gasping with mock despair. Hermione hit his shoulder, making the green-eyed teen laugh. "Well, darling Draco, as you can see I'm lethally injured. Seriously, my arm is about to fall off."

"Cease talking, Potter." Severus glowered when he stepped out of the other room. He gave Draco a questioning look. The blonde spoke, "Father is looking for you, something about the dinner party Mother is organizing. Apparently, they can't decide on the dessert dish."

"Raspberry swirl cheesecake." Harry said. "Or lemon tart with cream."

Draco made a mental note and said, "If it's a hit, I'm taking the credit. Anyway, as I was saying before...did you actually lose your remaining marbles? Not that you had any sense to begin with."

"Haven't you heard? I requested a meeting with Python-face and I'm here to find out if this side offers better benefits."

"We do have cool masks." Draco joked. He looked over where the witch was standing stiffly and said, "What's Granger doing here? I thought mudbloods hated evil Dark Lords."

Hermione didn't take the bait and said coolly. "We also detest ferrets."

"She's here with me." Harry told the blonde. Flinching when Snape started wrapping up his arm, the green-eyed teen said, "I bet you're enjoying this."

"There are many things I enjoy, Potter, dealing with your idiocy is not one of them."

Draco snorted, a remark on his tongue but he kept his mouth shut. Severus was his godfather and very fond of him but making a comment in front of Harry would surely earn him a glare or two.

"So can I see Tommy-boy now?" the teen asked boldly.

X

The Burrow was packed with Order members. Most of the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurors Diggle and Jones, Vance and Moody. There were also new members, requited by Shacklebolt. Altogether, it was more than twenty wizards and witches gathered around the room. Tonks stood near Bill, the redhead having talked with the witch earlier.

Alastor Moody sat in the corner, eying the occupants with a clear intention to weed out those who were loyal to Potter. The old Auror had been there during the First War, he had seen the destruction Voldemort had caused, but he firmly believed that in order to win against the man once more, they needed capable and skilled wizards and witches, not a teenage boy who was better off doing something kids did when they were almost adults. Potter had fought valiantly and now it was time for the Order to finish it. Instead, they still put all their cards on one boy and were more than ready to throw said boy into the war without second-guessing it.

Alastor had been very close to Sirius as well, the man had been like a son to him. The First Wizarding War had taken many lives and broke up many friendships, planting doubt into everyone's mind. He had been crushed when Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban and from that day on, Alastor had resented Dumbledore. The man had done nothing to help Sirius, instead they had all forgotten about him and believed him to be a murderer. Moody never had fallen for that. The Potter boy was Sirius' godson, his family, and Moody had promised his friend that he would look after Harry Potter. He was not about to go back on his word. The Order would just have to let go of the boy and focus on the war, not waste their time and resources on finding one young wizard who had made his opinions clear.

Molly was the most vocal about Harry's heinous betrayal. "Where could the boy be? He has no one left, aside from those muggle relatives of his. And another thing, Dumbledore said that Grimmauld Place belongs to the Order, how could he just throw us out like that?"

"Sirius left everything to Harry." Tonks said. "Grimmauld Place belongs to Harry, the Order has no claim over it. Sirius just allowed us to meet there, Dumbledore accepted on those terms."

"Like he didn't have enough money before, now he has the Black fortune too." Ron spat. "He should share some of it with us, help the Order."

Kingsley stated, "Dumbledore left us instructions on how to gain more funds."

Bill shared a look with Tonks. They were definitely going to check things with Gringotts. Bill wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to use Harry's money.

"Have we checked Granger?" one of the Aurors asked. "She left her parents house yesterday morning and hasn't returned."

"I took her to Diagon yesterday and she said that she wanted to visit Luna Lovegood. She was going to spend the night there since it's not safe to be outside alone. I offered to pick her up after supper." Bill said, the lie slipping past his lips with ease.

Molly nodded with approval as she looked at her son.

"The attacks have slowed down as of late, but the Ministry is full of disguised supporters of You-Know-Who. Malfoy has been making sure of that. It is my belief that they will make their move very soon." Kingsley said.

"Has there been word from Remus?" Tonks asked. The two Aurors, Jones and Diggle, looked uncomfortable and averted the witch's gaze. Tonks pretended not to notice. "I think Remus would be able to sway Harry to come back on his own. Harry would listen to him."

Kingsley cleared his throat and said. "We haven't heard from him."

Tonks allowed the subject to drop and instead asked, "Do we have people out there looking for Harry?"

"We're keeping a close eye on Diagon Alley, as well as Hogsmeade and other places he has visited or is likely to go."

The Auror looked pleased, inwardly she gagged at the hypocrisy she was witnessing. All those people had been Harry's friends and supporters. She looked into the faces of the Aurors she had Obliviated earlier. They had no recollection of ever seeing Harry or her in the Alley.

"When we get the boy back, he will defeat You-Know-Who and then marry my Ginny like Dumbledore promised."

Bill snorted but immediately hid it with a cough. Harry was never going to marry Ginny. The girl was like a little sister to Harry and was missing a few important parts of the body to catch Harry's eye. Dumbledore had promised a lot of things to a lot people. However, he had failed to mention the part where Harry was meant die in the end.

Tonks smiled at everything that as being said. When the meeting ended, she politely refused to eat Molly's cooking and motioned Bill to come outside with her.

The sun had set and the air was cool outside. Tonks walked to past the wards and turned to Bill. "I have to find Remus, there's something going on here and I'm willing to put my money on the Order. If they did something to him, Harry will be out for blood. You look after him, alright?"

"Stay safe and send word if you find out anything about Remus." Bill said to the witch.

"I think you should talk to Moody." Tonks said before Apparating away into the dark of the evening sky.

Bill sighed and turned back on the path that led to the house. His mother was acting as if everything was fine, as if they weren't afraid to go out most of the time. As if the war was simply happening somewhere else to other people. Most of the members had left, only Moody had remained behind. Bill stepped into the living room and met the hardened gaze of Alastor Moody. Bill wasn't entirely sure if the man was an ally or not, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

X

"Who does the decorating in this place? Death Eater central doesn't look half as bad as I imagined." Harry said as Snape led him towards Voldemort's personal study where he conducted most of his business. Now that the man was sane, well saner, he had a lot of new ideas and plans that involved less blood and more diplomacy. The Manor was indeed beautiful, light and spacious. From the outside, one would see a hazardous, ready to collapse hovel, but that was to avoid curious eyes. The Dark Lord appreciated the finer things in life and now that he was back to his old self, he planned to enjoy them. After taking control of the wizarding world and getting everything sorted out, Voldemort wanted to be a proper ruler. When they stopped in front of the dark-coloured double doors, Harry looked at Severus. "Maybe you should go in first, in case he throws an _Avada_ my way."

"How noble of you, Potter." Snape drawled. "Letting me die first."

"He might be in a very pissed off mood." Harry countered. Snape ignored the brat and knocked on the door. When a surprisingly hiss-less voice told them to enter, Harry could feel his mind shut down. Voldemort definitely didn't sound so sexy last time they met, the deep purr like sound couldn't belong to the noseless bastard.

Snape strode in and bowed, blocking Harry's view of the Dark Lord.

"What is it, Severus. I'm quite busy."

Harry stepped out of Snape's shade and said. "Did you miss me, Tommy-boy?"

The Dark Lord lifted his deep chocolate coloured eyes and a sinful smirk curved on his soft lips. He was thoroughly amused to see the teen looking absolutely floored. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them where they stood, but this was Potter. His worst nightmare and sweetest torture dream all wrapped up in an attractive package. No one had told him that the scrawny, glass-wearing boy had grown up to be as fit as he appeared. That was an interesting development.

"You have a face." Harry gawked, his green eyes wide. "What happened to the python look?"

Snape was mentally counting down to the moment when Potter's head would be separated from his body. But since his Lord hadn't cursed to boy yet, perhaps he had to deal with the troublesome brat a while more.

"Harry Potter." the Dark Lord chuckled. "Welcome to the dark side."


	2. Chapter Two: Carnal knowledge

**Author's note: ** I never expected this story to be quite this popular, so I am humbled right now. I'm very pleased that it has been well received. Thank you, thank you, thank you...

**Setting:** The story is set in the summer before Harry's seventh year. It takes account (mostly) the previous six books and disregards the main themes in _Deathly Hallows._ Everything after HBP is AU and completely mine. For the sake of the plot, I made both Lucius and Narcissa younger.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Two: Carnal knowledge**

Staring at the man before him, Harry felt a sudden rush of warmness that heated his cheeks. Snape had silently left, the Dark Lord's order had been reflected in his eyes. His dark brown eyes that had no business looking so deep and alluring.

"Perhaps I can offer you something to drink?"

Harry gaped or rather he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish in need of water. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I was under the impression that we were to negotiate your absolute surrender and joining me. Did I misunderstand?" Voldemort asked, the innocent expression making Harry cringe. That particular look on Voldemort was downright sinful. "Besides, I can't very well kill you. That would seriously put a damper in my plans."

"How come you have a face?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed. There was a good five meters of distance between them, but the man's features were clear to Harry. Since when were evil, menacing Dark Lord's allowed to have cheekbones that could probably cut glass?

Voldemort chuckled, but pushed the topic aside. "Since you are no longer part of the Order of Light and you seemed to have lost quite a number of supporters, I feel it is only apt that I offer you sanctuary and means to fight against those who only see you as a tool to bring about my destruction."

"No." Harry said, "Let's get back to why you have a face? Where did all the snake attributes go?"

"You seem rather interested in my face." the man said, his voice dropping lower and becoming more like a gentle purr. "Do you find it pleasing?"

Harry huffed with annoyance. "I suppose the whole Dark Lord thing was more effective with the bald, noseless version."

Voldemort smirked and with a shimmer of magic, his old looks appeared. Harry took a step back and made a face. "I didn't ask for a demonstration. Change it back, it freaks me out."

"You see, I can still scare my minions with the Dark Lord thing." the older man said. "You're questioning is not in the least amusing, Potter. I suggest you focus on more pressing matters. You were brought here because you wished it, I merely granted it to you as a token of my kindness which is wearing thin as we speak."

"Technically, I wasn't brought here to meet you, I came here willingly because some bastard threw a burning hex at me and Severus had to patch me up. I thought I'd say hello."

Voldemort pinched his lips and said seriously. "Were you injured badly?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're suddenly going to be best friends, even if I do decide to join you." Harry said sceptically.

"Harry. May I call you, Harry? I think I will, I hardly need your permission." the Dark Lord mulled over it. "As I was saying, it is not a matter of 'if' you will join me, because you are joining me."

"Presumptuous much." Harry snorted. "Does this mean I get to call you Tommy, since it is your name."

"No, you may not call me by my plebeian Muggle name. It's Lord Voldemort to you, now stop pushing your luck. You are here because I allow it, because you no longer have anywhere to go. You either join me or suffer, it is a rather easy choice."

Harry asked, "I quit the war and you still want to torture me. I've practically handed you your victory on a silver platter and you're still fantasising about my death."

"You have been rather pesky."

"Fine, let's say that I join your side. I won't wear your mark and I will definitely not be one of your minions as you called them. I won't just lay down for you like a good little boy. I want to be neutral, meaning no war and no dying. I might want one of those cool masks though." said the teen. He challenged Voldemort with his defiant stare, hoping to see some sort of reaction from the man.

"You wish to stay neutral." Voldemort hummed to himself, stating the teen's request.

Harry nodded and then said in addition, "I won't be a Death Eater."

"You actually believe that I would let you stay in the sidelines?"

"It's either that or I walk out right now. I'm done with the war, absolutely done with running from you year after year and just waiting to die. I know about the prophecy, how you and I are supposed to be mortal enemies and die by each other's hand and all that jazz. The thing is, I'm pretty fed up with people telling me what I should do, what I should feel and how I should think. The prophecy will lose its value if one of us just gives up trying to kill the other." Harry explained.

The damn magical orb had been a real pain in the arse for him, he wished that it would just expire. It was the only reason why Voldemort spent his precious time on trying to kill him, the sole reason why he had gone after the Potters in the first place. Dumbledore had kept it a secret for years, just letting Harry dodge the Dark Lord without really understanding why someone was after him.

"If I do join you, which I haven't yet, but if I do decide that I have better chances with you then I'm willing to forget that there even is any foretold crap that says I'm your vanquisher. If you agree, I think we could make a vow or something, saying that neither you nor I will try to kill the other."

Voldemort looked stony for a while. He contemplated the boy's idea and found that it had merit. A vow would protect both of them, seeing as breaking a vow as such would result in death or the loss of one's magic. "You join me and I will make that vow of yours. Granted, you will take one as well. We agree to live in harmony and neither one of us will harm the other. You won't take my mark and will be held in higher regard than most, but you will prove your worth."

You mean...you would make me your equal? Where's the catch? I'm fairly certain you want something else."

Voldemort chuckled deeply and said with a casual tone. "I merely wish your presence here, think of it as a asylum. Severus has informed me of your current living conditions and I find them to be severely lacking. It is not safe for you to stay where you are now, the Order will surely find you soon, if they haven't already. You move in and I promise to treat you as an equal. Do not think that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. It is a safety measure for both you and for me. I will be assured that you won't betray me and you will be able to feel safe from the Order."

"I must be out of my mind for even considering this. I'm finding it hard to believe that you simply want to stop killing me. You've been trying for years, almost succeeded too." Harry mused. "What's changed, why are you being like this?"

"I'm sure you remember what happened at the Ministry. When I possessed you, accessed your thoughts and dreams, I not only gained information and a way to send you visions, I also saw your thoughts and desires. You might deny it, yet it would hardly matters, because I saw the truth in your mind. You wanted out even then, especially after seeing your godfather die. Since then, I have regained my sanity and made adjustments to my plans. Frankly, you are the reason why I changed most of my agendas. In a way, you helped me regain what I had lost, that being my sane mind."

"And the snake look?" Harry couldn't help himself.

"Severus is an esteemed Potion Master. It would seem that Wormtail cocked up the original potion by adding Nagini's blood instead of the one that he was meant to add. The snake look was purely an accident, one that cost Wormtail his life." said Voldemort, his new nose wrinkling in disgust. "Severus made a new potion with some adjustments and I am very pleased with his work."

Harry caught himself from nodding along with approval. He quickly masked his reddened cheeks and asked, "You mentioned making new plans. What exactly does that mean?"

"I have no idea what kind of propaganda the Light has fed you but I have never in my life wanted to restrict or eliminate dark creatures. As I understand, you have a close friend who is a werewolf, Remus Lupin I believe. I intend to lift the restrictions placed on werewolves, though that does not apply to those who are dangerous to us. I wish for them to have jobs wherever they want, there is to be no prejudice regarding them. Everyone who does not have access to Wolfsbane but is in need of it will have it, I have no intention to shun any creature. The same applies to vampires, I consider them allies."

"And Muggle-borns?" Harry questioned. "You can't murder them all. It's out of the question."

Voldemort looked as if he had swallowed a lemon but he didn't look outright disgusted. "I detest Muggles and I always will, nothing will change that. However, it is my belief that there are very capable and skilled Muggle-borns living among us who have been most beneficial in helping our society thrive."

"Did you just admit that Muggle-born are the same as pure-bloods or half-bloods?" Harry smirked as he asked. He started laughing and said in a sing-song voice. "Voldemort likes Muggle-borns."

The wordless stinging hex that made contact with Harry's arm. "That hurt, you bastard."

"Do not try my patience, it won't end well." Voldemort gritted out. "As for my plans for Muggle-borns, well it is rather simple. Instead of killing them all as I had initially planned, I will have them all make a vow of secrecy. They won't be able to speak, write or show anything that is from our world. This way, we are protecting ourselves from Muggles. I will also create a Muggle-born commission that will be tasked with keeping an eye on Muggle-borns, their numbers and comings and goings. There is a large number of Muggle-borns who turn back to their Muggle life because they can't cope with living in the wizarding world. I won't kill all of them, I'm simply keeping tabs on them."

"Next you'll want to brand them like sheep." Harry said accusingly.

"While it is a lovely thought, I'm reformed now." said the Dark Lord. He stood from his seat for the first time during Harry's visit and walked closer. He was wearing a fitting robe of dark green velvet and trousers that were snug in all the right places. Harry found it difficult to swallow when he saw the man's physique, all broad shoulders and lean waist. He barely managed to listen to the man and thought that he actually preferred the python look because it didn't make his stomach do odd little fluttering flips. "So, do we have a deal, Harry."

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Voldemort looked passive, the only indication of his growing anger was the flicker on red in his brown eyes. "This is rather simple, Potter. A yes or a no answer will suffice, but take into account that your refusal will not be tolerated."

"Back to 'Potter' now?" Harry snorted. "The way I see it, I don't really get a choice. If I say no, I won't walk out of this room alive."

"Unlike the Order you are so desperately trying to get away from, I offer you in return many things. With me, you have the freedom to do as you please, whatever you want, you will have. I'm offering you a choice to flourish by my side or whiter away. I won't kill you if you decide to refuse my offer, but I won't let you live either."

Harry blinked and crossed his arms defensively. "How does that make sense?"

Again the deep, rumbling chuckle that had Harry's legs turn into jelly. "My dear Harry, I will simply make your life miserable."

"That's nothing new. You've been a royal pain in the arse for years."

"Yes, while that is true, I have to say that I did not have a full grasp over my mental abilities. My attempts to kill you were rather disconcerted and I dare say unplanned. Now, however, I can and I will make you suffer. Truly suffer."

The green-eyed teen suddenly realised that the man was practically in front of him, his dark eyes molten and his grin downright manic. "But if you wish to think about it, I will allow it. A day or two should surely be enough for you to make up your mind."

Harry was about to break out in hysterical laughter. He was standing a few steps from the Dark Lord, the man who had been his enemy ever since he was a baby. A man who had tried to kill him and actually had possessed him. His pulse was racing like a track horse, sweat began to gather on his brow and his hands felt clammy. The man before him was a stranger, a devilishly handsome stranger who could make Harry's stomach flutter and legs go weak. If it had been the same old psychopathic Voldemort with a shiny bald head and slits for a nose then it would have been rather unproblematic. The urge to vomit would have been more overpowering than the feeling he was experiencing at the moment with an attractive Voldemort. Instead of wanting to stay away, Harry wanted to jump this fantastically gorgeous man who had a sexy voice and boyish dark locks that just casually fell to his forehead like soft feathers. It was the same teen from the diary, only fast forward ten or fifteen years. Harry thought he deserved a medal for not dropping to his knees in the space of the first five minutes.

"Severus will escort you back." the man said, putting distance between himself and the teen. "I do hope to hear from you soon, Harry."

"We still need to talk about stuff, like why you could send me fake visions. Dumbledore told me some of it, but I don't trust the old goat, not his version of it at least."

"I will explain everything you wish to know, but only after you have made your decision. I can't go telling you all of my secrets, now can I?"

X

"So why did you chose to follow Potter?

Hermione was surprised by the question, but then she remembered who was asking and suddenly it didn't surprise her at all. Of course Malfoy would not understand her loyalty to Harry. It's not like the blonde understood how much Harry had done for Hermione by simply being her friend and believing in her.

"I don't expect _you_ to understand, Malfoy. It's something called true friendship, something you couldn't possibly understand." Hermione said acidly.

With an indignant huff, Draco said. "Are you implying that I don't know what a true friendship means?"

"Can you honestly say that you have friends who would die for you? Friends who would do absolutely anything for you?" Hermione asked. When she was met with silence, she smirked a little bit too viciously. "Didn't think so. You see, Malfoy, I feel that kind of friendship for Harry. I would do anything for him, including joining Voldemort if he so decides. Unlike you, I have something called integrity and I can stay true to myself even if I do become the Order's enemy."

Draco looked positively hurt and angry for being insulted by the girl he had disliked since their first year. "Well, I'm not sure what my Lord thinks about Mudbloods."

The crack that could be heard around the room was followed by a hiss of pain and then a high-pitched shriek. "You broke my nose!"

Harry's laughter from the doorway alerted them of an audience.

"Potter, your crazy psycho girlfriend broke my nose." Draco whined, holding his now bleeding nose. "If you messed up my beautiful face, I'll kill you, Granger."

"Let me see." Harry said and pulled Draco's hand away. A thin stripe of red liquid ran down his nose. "It's not broken."

"I can't believe she hit me." Draco wailed. "_Me_."

Hermione smirked victoriously. "It was well earned, Malfoy. Next time you call me a Mudblood, I will break your legs."

"Whatever, Granger." Draco said, turning his attention back to Harry. "So, did you join the Dark Lord?"

The dark-haired teen explained the situation. "I'm taking time to think about it."

"You don't just leave the Dark Lord hanging, Potty." Draco said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You should have mentioned the tiny little detail that he actually looks like a person now. A very attractive person with actual hair and a real nose. I was expecting old noseless with his nauseating features, but imagine my surprise when I saw a young wizard with better bone structure than most drop dead gorgeous males in the wizarding world."

Draco cleaned up his nose and said, "I didn't think it would make a difference. If it makes you feel better, he still uses the old look during meetings. Of course, the Inner Circle knows about his new looks, but no one would take him seriously when he looks like a bloody calendar boy. But I guess waking up to the snake version every morning must have been awful."

Hermione interrupted. "I hate to break up your little gossiping club, girls, but you were supposed to meet the twins a little over two. It's already ten past."

Draco wanted to reply with something spiteful, but Harry pressed his hand over the blonde's mouth and said. "You're right, I was actually meant to find Snape."

"I think he said something about going to his rooms, the one we were in earlier." Hermione shrugged.

Harry looked around and asked, "Where exactly are we now?"

"This is the sitting room that is connected to the parlour, or simply the white sitting room. The other one is grey."

"Any Death Eaters around?" asked the green-eyed teen.

Draco hummed. "Despite what you may think, Potty, this place isn't the main Death Eater hangout. This is the Dark Lord's personal manor, as in he lives here and he doesn't particularly like having sleepovers with his Death Eaters. Aside from Severus, my father and yours truly, you won't see many followers waltzing around. You may occasionally come across Bella but she likes the dungeons here, the walls are sound proof. Salazar knows what she uses them for."

"I would put my Galleons on torturing and killing innocent people or puppies." Hermione said.

"Aunt Bella is very misunderstood." Draco sighed. "She has a soft spot for animals."

Harry didn't want to think about Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch had killed his godfather and that was unforgivable.

"I think I'll go find Snape." the teen excused himself. "Don't kill each other, I would be very upset if either of you met your end."

Draco shot Granger a smirk that clearly stated that he was being very smug about Harry's comment. In spite of popular belief, Draco actually liked Harry a lot. He was good company and they enjoyed their banter.

X

Harry found himself back in the same corridor that Snape had dragged him into before. There was only two doors and Snape's had definitely been the one on the left. Harry wasn't very polite and didn't knock before pushing his way in. But he really, really wished he had.

A strangled cry escaped Harry and his hand immediately shot to cover his eyes. "I fucking need bleach. Merlin, my poor innocent eyes."

Upon entering, the teen saw a very naked back and blonde hair. That was the moment when he decided that he had to cover his eyes.

"Mr Potter, have you heard of knocking?" a silky voice inquired.

"I wish I had." Harry groaned. "Is it safe to look now?"

A chuckled from the same smooth voice had Harry blink open his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Lucius Malfoy that unclothed, though he was a sight to behold. Pale porcelain skin and lean muscles, glossy and sleek blonde hair cascading down somewhat broad shoulders and ending just under his shoulder blades.

"Are you done admiring?"

Harry had the cheek to say. "For a man who spent some time in Azkaban, I must admit that it looks good from where I'm standing. It might be the light or my bad eyesight though."

Instead of cursing the boy like Harry had expected him to, Lucius started laughing. Apparently the Dark Lord wasn't the only one he had been wrong about.

"A mind-blowing fuck can do that do a man, Mr Potter."

The door on the side was wrenched open and a less naked Severus Snape stepped out. He saw Harry and hissed venomously, "What, pray tell, are you doing in my room, Potter?"

"Voldemort told me that you would be taking me home. So take me home." Harry explained, looking very much pleased with himself. He added curiously. "Does Draco know you're buggering his dad?"

Severus could feel a headache coming. He threw Harry a dark and gloomy look. He said to the blonde who was still idly sitting on the bed, his lower half wrapped in sheets. "Lucius, put some damn clothes on."

"So...who gets buggered?" Harry asked with a bold leer, pointing his finger between the two men.

Severus groaned and snapped at the teen. "Get out, brat."

"Just when it was getting good." the green-eyed teen whined, but still smiled cheekily. He yanked open the door and threw one last look at the couple. While Snape looked highly irritated and ready to reach for his wand, the blonde was acting as if his son's schoolmate and his Lord's former enemy wasn't eying him up. He was very much comfortable with just the sheet around him.

When Harry closed the door behind him, Severus turned his deep black eyes on his lover, who was still casually basking in his nakedness. "You have absolutely no modesty."

Lucius only chuckled and said, "You ought to know that by now."

"The brat won't stop pestering me, of that I am sure." Severus grumbled and grabbed his robe from the nearby chair. "Annoying me is hardwired into him."

The blonde rose to his knees and grabbed Snape's hand, pulling him closer. Drawing out the kiss, Lucius licked his lips and said with a honey-caked voice. "He'll leave it alone once you tell him."

"I fail to see how this is his business." the dark-haired one glowered as he pulled away slightly, allowing the blonde wizard's skilful fingers button up his robe.

"It isn't but it will be amusing." Lucius said. "Besides, I very much like boasting about the things I have."

Severus felt the urge to roll his eyes. Dealing with a Malfoy was an art, a very demanding and risky form of art that usually included stroking their bigger the life egos. With Lucius it was even worse, because the man was insatiable. He always wanted more of everything whether it was power, prestige, gold or sex. And one didn't simply say no to a Malfoy.

"I have a meeting with our Lord, so while you take Potter back to where ever the hell he crawled out from, I will make some plans for the Ministry. And don't forget, Narcissa's dinner party is tonight, she will literally claw your eyes out if you do not show up."

Severus gave a reluctant nod, the witch was vicious when things didn't go her way. She had been like that in school and simply continued with it, there was a reason Snape didn't like to attend her infamous parties. The buffet table with desserts was always too tempting and Lucius always made a point in practically orgasming during dessert, something that made Severus highly irritated because he didn't have access to the man. It was a game Narcissa often played, the 'let's frustrate Severus' game where she would make him sit away from Lucius and make him suffer through three hours of different dinner courses while the blonde sucked on his spoon.

"That woman was spawned by the devil." Severus said.

"Cissa is an angel when she wants to be, but I would never willingly antagonise her." Lucius said with a wince. He still had very vivid and painful memories from the time Narcissa had blown a casket and completely levelled the manor with her rage.

Severus couldn't stop himself from saying. "Did you really have to tell her that she was the worst you've ever had?"

"But it was horrible." the blonde looked affronted.

"Perhaps it was horrible because you had no idea what you were doing and later threw a tantrum about it. You cried, for Salazar's sake."

Lucius said with gritted teeth, "I did not cry."

"Yes, you did." Snape said with a hint of a smile. "The poor woman had to lie there and think of England, then you cried on my shoulder and proceeded to whine how unfair life was."

"Firstly, she's like a sister to me and secondly, she happens to be a woman with a complete set of female anatomy. Life was unfair to me because instead of having a stiff cock up my arse, I had five minutes of pure torture in the shape of a woman. "

Severus stifled a snort and said, "Sometimes I forget that you didn't outgrow your dramatic tendencies."

"But you love all the drama I've brought into your life." the blonde said with a fond smile.

A knock on the door interrupted Snape's trail of thought. "Snapey, I want to go home. Stop buggering Malfoy or I'll just burst in unannounced again."

The dark-haired Potion Master willed down thoughts of torture and walked to the door. The blonde watched him go and said with an air of leisure. "Try not to kill the boy."

Severus didn't reply, only jerked open the door and banged it shut on his way out. Lucius looked round the empty room and sighed, he too had to get up and make himself presentable for the Dark Lord. It would be uncouth to show up smelling of sex and something spicy that was entirely Severus.

X

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was extremely popular among the students and their parents alike. However, looking around the shop, one would say that it had seen better days. A few customers lurked around but the fear that made everyone stay in their homes had made a huge dent in the business. The backroom was heavily warded and no one who didn't have business to be back there didn't get in.

Fred Weasley was sitting on a cardboard box and his brother George had settled himself on the table, his long legs swinging back and forth.

"You actually went to see him." Fred asked, still not sure whether to laugh or seriously listen to what Harry was saying. He shared a look with his twin and asked again, "So what's he like, old Voldypants?"

George raised a brow and added, "He didn't try anything, like killing you for instance."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually, he was very nice about it. So nice that I was sure that I was having some sort of weird dream after inhaling glittering pixie dust."

"Have you been inhaling pixie dust?" Fred asked.

"Not that I know of." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, back to Voldemort. So there I was, ready to face my big bag enemy. Only he was fucking hot."

"Come again." that made George double check.

"Did you say hot?"

George winked "As in you would totally sex it up with Voldemort?"

"Or more like he was on fire." Fred said.

Harry laughed and asked, "How could he be on fire?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Fred looked thoughtful, "I didn't really think one through."

"He had a face for starters, a very handsome face with brown eyes and an actual nose that wasn't just a hole for breathing. And nice lips, not to pouty, but just the right shape. He had fantastic hair."

Fred asked with a smirk. "Did you go and get a crush on Voldemort? You sound as if you were totally ready to drop your trousers for him."

George asked more seriously, "Did you? A little Saviour on Dark Lord hanky-panky? Does he have scales on his cock?

Harry looked worried for the redhead and asked, "Been thinking about it long?"

"Not particularly." George grinned.

"I think you did the right thing by speaking to him. If he really is saner now, than who is to say that he can't be the good guy. I don't know how informed you are, Harry, but the Ministry is doing appalling things these days. If you're suspected of being a Death Eater or even a cousin of one, they just exterminate you. There's no trial, no investigation. They kill you on the spot. They have Aurors doing ransom checkups on people. Just yesterday, a seventeen year old girl was executed because the bloke who lives next her said that she had a tattoo that kind of looked like a Dark Mark. It turned out to be a Muggle tattoo of a dragon, only they didn't bother to check until they had already executed her. The Ministry is shaking with terror, they're trying to eliminate the threat before they even know if it is one. It's bloody mental what they're doing, but no one can stop that. No one, but Voldemort."

Harry was horrified, his stomach scrunching with disgust. When had the Light side turned into the monster?

"And the Order? What are they doing?"

George looked even worse than Fred when he said, "It's all gotten out of hand. Mum's been telling anyone who bothers to listen that you've ran away, abandoning everyone because you're a coward and can't face your destiny. She's the worst, but Ron is just being mean little git. He claims that he ought to be compensated for putting up with you all those years. Ginny made invisible spiders crawl all over his feet when he said that. We trained her well."  
>Harry wasn't angry at Ron because the feeling was mutual, he too was glad to be rid of the redhead. He had considered the boy to be like a brother but he had soon realised who his real brothers were. Ron Weasley just wasn't worth his anger, he owed him nothing.<p>

"So, are you joining Voldemort?" asked Fred.

"He gave me a choice but it's not really a choice, more like you 'join me or I will fuck up your life' sort of choice. I have a day to think it over but I think I've made my choice. He promised to treat me as an equal and I'm not going to be a Death Eater, just a co-leader if I have my way." Harry said with a smirk. Then his expression turned more sombre and he confessed. "The oddest thing about all this is that I'm willing to join the man who killed my mum and dad, a wizard who is considered to be an evil overlord and a maniac. But I feel that it's the right thing to do, that this is where I'm supposed to be. Someone else murdered by parents and all those other people, the man I saw today was different; sane and charming, someone who had very good ideas that I agree with. How do I differentiate between that mad killer who has caused so much pain and the man who wants to make our world better without killing everyone?"

George looked at the teen in front of him and sighed. "We don't have an answer for you, Harry, but we do believe that war is war. All bets are off when you're in the middle of a battlefield, trying to survive and save as many as you can. Sometimes war makes us do bad things, sometimes we do things out of desperation and fear. You may never understand why Voldemort killed your parents and chose to believe some kind of prediction. He might never fully understand why he chose to go after you when there was another boy who could have been the Chosen One. You just move forward, looking back hasn't done anyone any good."

"What about you two? If I join him, will you still

"Mate, stop right there, "Fred cut the younger wizard off. "You could decide to be a cross-dressing Snape impersonator and we would still love you."

"You're our brother, that means that you can pull all sorts of shite and we'd still help you when you need us." George added. He then turned to his twin and asked, "Cross-dressing Snape impersonator?"

Fred shrugged, not even sure where that had come from. "Don't ask."

Harry laughed and said. "Speaking of Snape...I just found out that he does get laid."

"No way." George snorted. "Severus Snape, the bat king of the dungeons."

With a smugness oozing out of his pores, the green-eyed wizard stated. "Snape's shagging Draco's dad."

Fred almost choked when he said, "You're shitting us, Harry. It's cruel to play pranks on your brothers."

"Not a hour ago, I saw Lucius Malfoy almost naked and in Snape's bed. I'm quite sure he wasn't knitting a sweater, practically flashing his bits on Snape's bed. I went to get him, so he could take me home, and there Lucius was, looking very much fucked out of his mind. And he was rather shameless about it, must be a Malfoy thing."

"He's probably got a huge cock." said Fred.

"I don't want to think about Snape Junior." George made a grimace.

Fred said with a grin, "I bet his all sexy under his robes."

"Stop talking about Snape in a sexual sense. I was very happy without knowing that he buggers anyone, let alone Lucius Malfoy."

"He is rather tasty." Fred said with his eyebrows making a wiggle.

George added, "But we're definitely into younger blondes."

"How is our lovely Draco these days?" they both asked in unison.

X

Somewhere in a dark and damp cabin, a figure groaned painfully and tried to lift up his body. There were no windows, no light other than the small gleam that got in from under the door that was bolted shut from the outside.

Remus Lupin couldn't very much remember how he had ended up in the solitary room, but he remembered the hex that had rendered him unconscious and sore. He had been in one of the safe house for the Order when he had heard that Harry was being moved to Grimmauld Place. The boy had shown him kindness and no discrimination over his lycanthropy. Harry had become his cub, Moony had adopted him and dubbed him his. Remus had no trouble accepting that decision.

When he had arrived near Grimmauld Place, someone had attached him. He had been in and out of consciousness, he remembered bits and pieces of someone entering and bringing him water. But then blackness, dark and deep like an empty void. He remembered seeing a pair of boots walking past the door, and then nothing. Just the hollow and blank numbness that had once again taken him along. Remus had no idea if it had been days, weeks or even months, he had no way of knowing where he was or who was there with him.

This was the first time he could stay awake for more than a few minutes. He wasn't an idiot and had figured out that he was being systematically drugged and he himself was doing the drugging by drinking the water that someone had left. But he had to survive and the water was essential in his continued existence. Thoughts about the war invaded his tired mind, he had a suspicion that he had not been taken by Death Eaters. They would have killed him already and not left him in a dingy room constantly drugged out of his mind.

Since he wasn't an idiot, he had a hunch as to who was behind it all but he didn't want to think about that possibility because if he lost faith in the Order than what else was there?

But he knew that he had to get out. He could feel Moony, under his skin and in his blood. The moon was gathering force and soon it would sing like the sweetest siren and lure Moony out. Remus was sure that it wasn't long now, perhaps a few days or more. He didn't have the Wolfsbane potion, he didn't have a way to protect himself and that made him panic. Without the remedy, he would be a wild beast, a child of the moon with only one thing on his mind and that was to hunt. Hunt and find a worthy mate.

X

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy lifted her head and hummed in question. "Yes, my dear?"

Draco looked fidgety and if possible, even paler than usual. That made the woman put down her book and look straight at her son. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"Do you think my friends are my friends because of my name?"

"What a silly thought, darling." the witch said with a melodic chuckle that filled the room. "Why would they care about your name when you are a wonderful young man?"

With a huff, the blonde said. "Well, you aren't exactly unbiased. Maybe you think I'm a wonderful person, but others might think differently."

"What is this really about?"

"Someone implied that my friends aren't really my friends, just people who hang around me for my name rather than my magnificent self." Hermione's words had made Draco think about his so-called friends and managed to come up with three people who he thought were his true friends. Well, four if he counted Harry, but the truth was that all of his friends were merely acquaintances who didn't mean much to him. Pansy, Blaise and Theo were the only ones he could be sure of because those three had seen him during his highest and lowest points, they had been close since being small kids. Draco now saw Harry as one of those people he could trust and be around without being afraid of rejection.

"Listen to me." Narcissa said firmly. "You're Draco Malfoy, not some snivelling first year Hufflepuff. I know for a fact that you are a kind, intelligent young man with much to give. You are not nor will you ever be anything less than that. If there is anyone who would want to be your friend because you're a Malfoy rather than for the reasons I just listed then they are the fools who are missing out. You're so like you father, it's uncanny."

Draco asked, "What do you mean?"

"He might act all high and mighty." the witch started, pressing his finger to Draco's chest. "But in here, he's very delicate. He used to go on and on about Severus this and Severus that, it was very much like a rant but that was his way of expressing himself. Awfully dramatic."

"It was in your seventh year, right?"

Narcissa nodded and said, "Your father and I were in our final year but Severus was in the year below. I still remember the day those two stopped acting like immature boys, it really made my life easier. Your father used me as an emotional crutch when Severus broke up with him. Oh it was horrible, I was starting to think I was dealing with an insecure witch rather than a wizard."

"I know why you two married, but I didn't know Sev dumped Father."

"It was just after Hogwarts." the woman explained. "Your father overheard Severus talking about that Muggle-born girl, Lily Evans. It was obvious that he still had some sort of lingering feelings for her even though he and your father had been together for a year. Things were said and the next thing I knew, Severus had left the country to pursue his potion dreams and Lucius was completely shattered."

"How come they got back together?"

Thinking back, the witch told her son. "Your grandfather had just announced our engagement when Severus returned, having stayed for over three years. Your father and I didn't marry out of love, but we do love each other like siblings. We have always been close, ever since our first year. The marriage was suitable for both because he didn't want anyone else other than Severus and I didn't want to marry someone I didn't even like. It was the day before the wedding when Severus came to me, asking to stop the ceremony. He had realised during his self-appointed exile that he had made a mistake by breaking up with your father. Lucius was so angry with him, half of the vases in the manor ended up thrown against the nearest wall. Eventually they talked it out and have been together ever since."

Draco had never heard that story before, but unlike most believed, he had a very strong and close relationship with his father. Lucius had never been a cold and heartless man at home, he and Narcissa had been and still were the epitome of loving parents. Draco knew that making him wasn't pleasant for either of them but he was nevertheless grateful that his father had made an effort, even if it had made him cry.

"Now, you and I are going to make sure everything is ready for tonight." the witch said as she stood and took her son's hand.

Draco asked. "Are you going to make Sev sit across the table again like last time?"

"You know, darling...I don't think I will." Narcissa said thoughtfully, but that was just a mask to cover up her diabolical plan to make the man sit at least five seats away from the blonde. She loved to make the man squirm, it was her little revenge for being an idiot all those years ago. "I have just the seat for dear Severus."

"What are we having for dessert then?"

"The lemon tart with cream, it was an excellent idea."

"Can you tell Father to not lick the spoon as if it was something other than a spoon." Draco wasn't about to say Sev's cock in front of her mother. "Last time, Theo had a bit of a problem afterwards. And it wasn't particularly easy sitting next to my friend who had a hard-on for my father."

Narcissa laughed and told Draco with an elegant shrug, "I can't control what you father does. And you and both know he only does it to get a rise out of Severus, especially when he has to sit so far away."

"The manor doesn't seem to have very thick walls. Mainly after you make them sit apart for three and a half hours."

The witch was always amused around her family, and she included Severus that odd yet strangely functioning bunch.

X

Lord Voldemort was gazing out of his window when a round-eyed elf informed him that Severus had once again arrived with the green-eyed temptation. The teenager was like a walking enticement that lured him in, only to make him completely drown in the other wizard. After standing just a few small steps from Harry Potter, Voldemort had realised that he would not let the young wizard slip through his fingers, he would make him his. He was the Dark Lord, what he wanted, he usually got. Usually, because at one point he had wanted the boy dead but that had not happened and he was suddenly very thankful for that. Otherwise he wouldn't be having very smouldering dreams about the wizard. He had started to see things more clearly ever since he had forced himself into the boy's mind and had taken over his body and senses. Consequently, his sordid attraction for the young teen had started to develop. But now he was an adult, at least in the eyes of the law and of course in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He felt better, knowing that Harry was old enough to act in his very naughty dreams.

The knock on the door was timid, but Severus had never barged in like a madman. When he laid eyes on Harry, his heart skipped a beat. Now that was a funny feeling. Very peculiar indeed.

The boy stood tall despite his petite stature and said, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear to forfeit the foretold prophecy and swear to never kill or seriously maim the wizard known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. As I swear it, so mote it be."

Bright magic glowed around Harry. He looked Tom in the eye and said. "I gave you my word. I would really feel better if you did the same."

Tom was impressed by the act of trust on Harry's part. He didn't hesitate and said his own oath. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, do hereby swear to give up the foretold prophecy and swear to never kill or cause serious harm to the wizard known as Harry James Potter. I swear to provide him with a place of safety and give him my word that I will not betray him. As I swear it, so mote it be."

"Thank you, Tom"

Something else twitched inside Tom but he had to earn the boy's trust before trying to seduce him.

"So now that I'm here, I want to know why you're able to send me visions."

The Dark Lord had expected the boy to be curious yet he had no intention of telling him the whole truth. Now that the vow was in place, he could trust Harry with his secrets. At least the modified version.

"Join me on the balcony, I'll have my elf bring us tea."

Harry ignored the feeling of weirdness that came over him. He was about to have tea with Voldemort, it threatened to make him laugh like a lunatic. The balcony was spacious and overlooked the entire estate, the vast landscape and a garden below. When he stepped out into the mild sunlight, a tray with tea had already been placed on the table and Voldemort asked him to sit. "I'm afraid I can't give you an answer which would satisfy you. However, I can tell you that it is all connected to your scar. It forms a link between our minds, I used it to send you dreams and visions, even the fake ones."

"Dumbledore told me about your Horcruxes." Harry deadpanned.

The deep crimson that pooled into Tom's eyes indicated that he was about to erupt in full-blown anger. His jaw clenched and for a moment Harry could swear he saw something dark pass across the man's features.

"What exactly did the old man tell you?" Tom's voice was thin and came out as a hiss, a very menacing hiss that promised cold fury.

Harry had known that Voldemort would be touchy about that particular subject. He went on, "He explained to me what a Horcrux is and why one would make a Horcrux. He said that you had several, hidden away."

"Why do I sense there is more?"

"Just remember that you can't kill me, you promised to be nice to me from now on." Harry said sheepishly.

Voldemort gritted, "Get on with it, I am in no mood to play games."

"Right. Well, I know that you made more than one Horcrux." Harry began. "The diary was one of them, but at the time I had no idea what it was."

"Where is the diary now?" the man questioned. His eyes narrowed at Harry when the teen looked down at his lap. "Am I correct in assuming it has been destroyed?"

Harry nodded and said, "I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang."

Tom had found out about the disappearance of his diary, a piece of his soul had been placed inside of it. Since the diary had been entrusted to Lucius, it was obvious that he had been the one to lose it. The blonde had already suffered for his failure, but Voldemort had no idea his Horcrux had been destroyed. He had no way of knowing because at the time he had still been a shadow of the wizard he had once been, a mere ghost that had no physical body or a way to feel.

"Dumbledore had a ring as well, he said it had also been a Horcrux."

"It was a fake, just a cursed dark object I had lying around. The real ring is safe."

Harry asked, "Like the locket?"

"How do you know about that?" Tom asked, he was not very happy to hear that the old fool knew so much about him. "How did Dumbledore found out about the locket?"

"I'm not sure, but he dragged me with him into a cave. We found the locket but it turned out to be a fake as well. There was a piece of parchment inside, stating that whoever had placed the forgery into the cave had the real Horcrux. I still have the fake one and the little note with the initial R.A.B written on it."

Tom chuckled and said, "Regulus Black switched the lockets at my request. You see, after I had hidden it there, I started to have doubts because I knew Dumbledore would eventually figure it out. He had seen some of my memories, read my mind unwillingly when I had no way of knowing how to protect my mind. I had just realised that I was indeed a wizard and not just a freak of nature who could make things happen. He invaded my mind when I was a young boy and probably saw the image of the cave."

"So the real one is with Regulus?" Harry asked. "But he was allegedly killed by you?"

"The real locket is safe with me, I have no intention to part with it. As for Regulus, I cannot give you an answer because I have no idea what happened to him. I had no part in his death, he simply disappeared. I suppose it was easier to blame it on me than actually look for the right answer."

Harry hummed in agreement, "I think the Order spends more time and resources on slander than the actual point of the whole secret society which is hardly covert because they're recruiting members through the paper. They have no real structure and the dim-witted members simply make plans that won't be carried out."

"When did you know?" Tom asked curiously, sipping his tea as if he wasn't having a chat with his former nemesis. "When did you realise that they were simply using you for the greater good?"

"The greater good, I do love that term." Harry smiled mockingly. "It was expected of me to die for them, it was my so-called duty. I was destined to face you alone while they would stay hidden and allowed one teenager to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Did you know that Dumbledore was the one to create most of those life threatening situations I ended up in? The stone under the school, the freaking basilisk, the Triwizard Tournament and the prophecy he failed to fucking mention. He wasn't the one to cause them but he knew that I was probably going to be in danger and he did nothing to stop it. I wanted him to explain to me why I was having visions but he ignored me all through the year, only when Sirius died did he tell me how sorry he was for everything. Then he had the nerve to tell me that I acted rashly."

Tom listened carefully and wished for the old man to still be alive, for he would have loved to have Harry confront the man. Maybe a tiny bit of torture would not have hurt either. "Barty did mention that the old coot had insisted on letting you compete, even though there was a way out for you. It was your name that came out from the Goblet, but the contract was formed between the one who put the name into the Goblet. Dumbledore however insisted that you had to take part, he was certain that by using you, he would gain some information on me. A sacrificial lamb if I may be blunt."

Harry snorted. "I knew he was using me, because I begged to be excluded. But at the time, I still trusted him and I didn't protest after I was thrown into it."

"Is it true that you are able to resist the Imperius? Barty was very impressed, I dare say he even felt proud." Tom informed the teen.

"After a few tries, I could overthrow it." the teen nodded. "Despite being a Death Eater in disguise, he was a very good teacher. I learned more in his class than I had all the previous year put together. It's a shame he got Kissed."

Tom chuckled, the deep yet sensual laughter that made Harry's groin twitch. He tried to ignore it and thought about the old Voldemort with his shiny and bald head knob and scaly cock as George had put it. But he couldn't think about that when Tom was sitting right in front of him, looking like a vision out of Harry's wet dream. And did he just call him Tom? He needed a quick escape.

"Do you really think I would let one of my most loyal Death Eaters get the Kiss? Harry, I am disappointed that you think so little of me."

Harry snapped out of his erotic daze and asked, "Barty is alive?"

"He is currently negotiating an alliance with the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, he is very capable as a politician. He has been working with Lucius, trying to get our Ministry ready for more or less peaceful takeover."

"Do you call all of your Death Eaters by their names?" Harry asked, but it came across more like teasing.

Voldemort looked away from the teen and thought of a way to verbalise his reasons. "My Inner Circle consists of those who have been loyal to be for a very long time. Both Lucius and Severus have been with me for two decades, right after they left Hogwarts. If I leave out the loss of my diary and what happened in the Department of Mysteries, then I can say that Lucius has been tremendously useful and for that reason, he has been my right-hand man for years. Severus has always been loyal to me, even if he spied for Dumbledore, he was in truth spying for me and telling the old man what I wanted him to hear. I trust him completely. Bella, while highly unhinged, is devoted and has never questioned me. I trust the Lestranges for the same reasons. Barty helped me come back, he is loyal to me and me alone. While the rest have a loyalty to their families, Barty is devoted to his Lord."

"You could have just said that you see them as more than just followers. You are allowed to have friends, you know." Harry said, cracking a smile.

"You cheek is not appreciated."

"Can we go back to the Horcruxes? You said that you had the lockets switched and that it is safe. What happens when all of them are destroyed?"

Tom exhaled loudly and frowned. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"Dumbledore said that it's an object that can contain a piece of a person's soul."

"A Horcrux is a very powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of their soul. The purpose of it is to attain immortality. If a Horcrux is created, it gives the one making it the ability to preserve one's soul in case the body is destroyed. More Horcruxes, means that the one can be closer to true immortality. In order to split your soul, you must commit a true act of evil, that being coldblooded murder. The soul piece is then enclosed into the chosen object with a dark spell that requires a fair amount of power and intent. When my body was destroyed all those years ago, I simply existed on a non-corporal level, my Horcruxes prevented my death. But perhaps this is story for another time, Harry."

"You know why I survived, right? That night you killed my parents."  
>Harry said, his mood sobering up a bit.<p>

"It was an old and rare type of magic. Your mother's sacrifice created an impenetrable force around you."

Harry nodded, "Her love saved me."

"It was partly my own fault, losing my body. When the curse rebounded and hit me, I completely shattered because I had pushed myself to my limits by creating a large number of Horcruxes. By then, I was extremely unstable in both mind and body. A side effect of making a Horcrux is the violation that you subject your soul to. It affects you both physically and mentally, I literally lost all of my emotions and became numb."

"What about now? Is it still affecting you?"

Tom looked contemplative for a moment before saying, "Having them close helps, because it still feels as if they belong into a single unit. I plan to reunite the pieces and patch up my soul, so to speak."

"How does that work? You put them into a cauldron and make a potion?" Harry inquired.

"The only way to reverse it is to feel remorse, I must truly repent the acts that created the Horcruxes, or any acts of evil."

Harry asked bluntly, "Do you think you can feel repentance?"

"Perhaps," Tom said pensively. " Perhaps not. When I possessed you, I saw many things in your mind and heart. In a way, it helped me. You helped me, Harry."

The green-eyed teen didn't know what to say. It still felt surreal to him, everything from being now on Voldemort's side and actually having a peaceful conversation with the man. On top of that, he was having a very unwelcomed reaction to the wizard, making his jeans tight and cheeks heated.

"I have arranged for the elves to pack up your things. I believe they're doing it as we speak. A room has been prepared for you."

"You want me to move it now?"

"I see no reason to delay it. I am not allowing you to return to that poor excuse of a shack you live in. You will stay here from now on and I will provide you with everything you need."

Harry huffed. "Why do I feel as if I'm a prisoner here. And I don't need you to provide for me, I have my own Gringotts vault."

"You are not a prisoner, I am not going to lock you up. However, I wish to know when you decide to leave the manor so I could arrange for someone to escort you. You are still hunted by the Order, I am not risking your safety."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Careful, Tom... I might start thinking that you care."

Tom started laughing, which made Harry frown. He had some sort of self-destructive need to get a rise out of Lord Voldemort. But the man hadn't fallen for his jabs. Instead, he was very pleasant and blatantly charming, fixing his gaze on the younger male every now and then. Harry found himself watching the man's hands, as he curled his fingers around his tea cup or when he casually slid his fingers into his hair to fix his locks. Harry traced the curve of Tom's lips, his eyes taking in the man's tongue that came out to wet his lips ever so often. He had to admit, the man was a work or art, a very disturbing thought to have about the man who had murdered your family and had recently tried to kill you as well. But somehow Harry's body didn't get the memo, his tented jeans were a testament of Harry's weak resolve. He would not lust after Voldemort, he couldn't possibly want the man. But the hard truth was that Harry was an extremely horny teenager and right now he just wanted to jump the Dark Lord. Maybe joining the Dark Lord had not been such a great idea after all.


	3. Chapter Three: Changes

**Author's Note**_**: **_I'm drowning in work, but I have tried to update all of my stories. Somehow this one got most of my attention. I can't really force my muse, that fickle bitch. I've decided to create a love triangle for Hermione, so check out the poll and vote. I want you to decide who comes out as the winner.

**Wicked Serendipity**

**Chapter Three: Changes **

Harry looked around the room he had been given in the Dark Lord's mansion. The huge windows overlooked tall trees and a medium sized pond with water lilies drifting on the surface. He had started to protest when Tom had said that he was going to stay in the same wing of the manor as Tom himself, but his complaints had been snubbed. Apparently, the Dark Lord's room was just a few doors from Harry's own. But the teen had to admit that it was a very nice room, luxurious and done up in light colours. The bed was big and could probably fit five people, but Harry didn't think about sharing his bed with anyone. Especially with Tom, definitely not.

When the door opened and in stepped the Dark Lord, Harry said with a frown, "Do you always barge in on your house guests?"

"I hardly have guests. Besides, I'm the Dark Lord."

"So knocking before entering someone's bedroom isn't compulsory?"

Tom ignored the teen, instead he looked around and asked, "Are you settled in? I have a few things I want to discuss with you."

"What things?" Harry questioned.

"You will find out when you join me in my study. Your bedroom is hardly the place to discuss such matters." Tom said with an amused smile and turned to leave. He missed Harry's glare that followed him out.

The green-eyed teen cursed under his breath and pushed himself off the bed. He was a bit curious about Voldemort's mysterious words, he couldn't deny that. The manor was still new and complex for Harry, so it took him a few wrong turns before he found himself before the man's private study. He didn't bother with knocking and waltzed right in. Tom stood in front of the vast bookcase, his back to Harry, yet he knew who was standing in the doorway.

"I see you decided to join me. Take a seat, Harry."

Tom had a book in hand when he walked to his desk. Placing the book down, Tom went to stand by the window and turned his eyes on Harry. "In truth, there are two things I wish to discuss, but I have a feeling only one of them will interest you. When Severus came to me with the news of your desire to set up a meeting, I gave him a task to see through. I understand that your werewolf friend has not been seen for a great deal of weeks?"

"Did you kidnap him?"

Tom chuckled. "No, I did not capture your wolf, but someone else did. Severus has successfully completed his task and he was able to find out who the real culprit is."

"It's the Order." Harry said dryly. "Bill suspected they might be behind this."

"The Imperius Curse is very useful." Tom said. "Severus identified the person responsible and Lucius placed Auror Davenport under the Imperius when he visited the Ministry. The Auror provided Lucius with a handful of discriminating documents. It looks as if though your friend is being kept in one of the safe houses the Order uses."

Tom handed Harry a light brown folder with pictures inside. The green-eyed teen felt anger surge through his blood when he flipped through the pictures and papers. There was a picture of Harry and Remus, taken secretly when they had been in Grimmauld Place before Harry's sixth year. Harry remembered that day, it had been a few days before the start of school and Moody had escorted him away from the Dursleys. Sirius had been gone for a few months and both Harry and Remus had still been depressed about it. Harry had lost his godfather, his final chance to have a family and Remus had lost his old friend and confidant after just getting him back.

"It is clear that your closeness with the wolf gave the Order ideas. By eliminating him and essentially leaving you without parent-like figures."

Harry asked, "Did Snape find out where they're keeping him."

"Not exactly, but Lucius has leads." Tom said.

"And why are your favourite pet Death Eaters trying to find Remus?"

Tom smiled innocently. "As a token of my appreciation. Consider this my gift to you for joining me."

"Do you expect the dynamic duo to come up with a location soon? I want to personally deal with the ones who took Remus."

Tom looked contemplating for a moment. He already knew where Remus Lupin was being kept but he decided to stay silent. "And you shall, that I can promise you. Though, I'm not sure Severus would agree with you, he actually hates working with Lucius. Severus is a very meticulous man, he has his own ways and he is a brilliant spy. He works best when he is alone."

"And Malfoy?"

"Lucius is as slippery as an eel, cunning and loves being in the spotlight. He thinks big but sometimes his own ego gets in the way and his mouth gets him in trouble. He works best with either Barty or the Lestrange brothers."

Harry gave Tom a pensive look and asked, "You know your Death Eaters pretty well. Is it because they're your friends?"

"I do not pretend to know all of my followers, but my Inner Circle consists of people I trust."

"Come on, say it." Harry said tauntingly. "You think of them as more than minions."

Tom ignored Harry jest and pushed the conversation back to Remus. "As I said, finding your wolf was my gift to you. That being said, I think it's time to discuss the other matter."

"You want something, right?" Harry lifted his brow. "You think since you did something nice for me, I have to pay in kind. Is this how it's going to be from now on. You want something and you think by doing me a favour I will be more willing to yield to you."

"I was hoping you would see it differently. I do not require anything from you, other than that which you are willing to give. I do not expect you to repay me for anything, I simply wish to make use of you. You wished to stay neutral and I will respect your decision."

Harry frowned. "Then what's this all about?"

"I want you to give me the location of the Order's centre of operations. I want to know where they gather, how many serious members there are. We know many things but as of right now, we do not know where they meet."

"They used to meet in Grimmauld Place, but I banned all of them from entering. Best guess is the Weasley house, but I don't really know for sure. The Order is very paranoid, they change their safe houses all the time."

Tom mused, "But you think that the Weasleys would be stupid enough to allow the Order into their home, put their children in danger?"

"Arthur and Molly are loyal to the Order. I think they believe that it's the safest place for them. There are protective wards around the Burrow."

"Tell me about the wards." Tom ordered.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know anything about the wards. Order members can Apparate inside."

Tom paced around his study, deep in thought. He needed to get rid of the Order of the Phoenix. But he needed a plan. "You spoke of allies."

"They're not allies, they're my friends who support me and are loyal to me."

"You are loyal to me now, therefore your friends are now loyal to me." Tom argued, trying to make the teen understand that by joining him, he also put his friends in the position where they have to choose their side. The younger man only snorted, making Voldemort snap. "Are they neutral as well?"

Harry spoke, "Are you asking me whether they would join your side as well?"

"I'm not asking them to join me, but I think you understand that I cannot allow you to have contact with any of them if they are still firmly on the Light side. Whatever they think of your allegiances, not everyone is willing to changed their views simply for a friend."

"You can't forbid me anything." Harry shot back. "What happened with me not being a prisoner here? You can't just tell me what I can't do or who I can't see."

"Harry, why do you insist of twisting my words." Tom groaned, his patience with the teen wearing thin. "I am not going to stop you from seeing your friends, I am merely concerned. How can I be sure that your trusted and loyal supporters won't betray me. I need to be sure that I can trust them."

With a frown set on his face, Harry questioned the man, "Why would they?"

"Tell me about your friends." Tom ordered.

The younger man looked at Tom with a weird expression but did as Tom had said. " I'm fairly certain that you don't actually care but if it helps you trust my word then so be it. Hermione is my best friend, she's been by my side ever since we started Hogwarts. She's a Muggle-born and before you say anything nasty about Muggle-borns, I just want you to know that Hermione Granger is the smartest, bravest and most brilliant witch you have ever met and are likely to meet in the future. She sees me as Harry, not the supposed Saviour who got saddled with vanquishing you. Hermione is completely loyal to me and she believes in her independence, so I doubt she would ever become a Death Eater."

"I will try to remember that." Tom chuckled. "As I said before, not all Muggle-borns are useless and weak. If you say she is the epitome of brilliance then I will believe your word."

Harry grinned and said, "She might not like you all that much, but she is interested to know about your views and plans regrinding Muggle-borns. In addition to Hermione, I trust Bill Weasley. He was one of the first to help me and he has been giving me information ever since."

"Do you think he would be willing to turn spy for us? He is still trusted in the Order, it is the perfect chance for us to keep tabs on them."

"You would have to ask Bill. You said spy for us, what exactly am I to make of that?" asked Harry curiously, though he was secretly hoping that Tom meant some sort of equal standing. Harry had no wish to be a Dark Lord, but he didn't like the idea of being just another one of Voldemort's lackeys. "Us as in you consider me as an equal?"

Tom sighed and turned away from the window. He hated admitting the truth to the boy but he had promised Harry that he would at least try to be honest and forthcoming. "As much as this pains me, I cannot deny that ever since my resurrection I have come to realise that you and I are not so different. Before you protest let me explain why I find us to be alike. For instance, our childhoods were very much the same; I was raised in an orphanage and you were raised by your Muggle relatives who didn't seem to care for you at all. I saw some of your memories when I possessed you and I saw glimpses of your childhood. You know that my father was a filthy Muggle, that makes me a half-blood like you. In a way, we are alike, but at the same time, we are very much apart from one another. I have started to see things clearer and there is no denying that you are the source of my constant misery, the only one who can challenge me and irritate me more than I ever thought possible. But you are my equal and I shall treat you as such."

Harry didn't know what to say, he had not expected the man to make such a statement. But it gave him a sense of accomplishment, it was a clear sign to Harry that he had managed to get under the wizard's skin. He had made Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard around, think about him. "I bet you're dying inside right now. Do admit that Harry Potter, the biggest pain in your arse, is your equal. I bet that hurts."

"Why are you adamant in ruining my perfectly genuine attempt to be sincere? If things were different, I would be quite happy to kill you. But many things have changed and I am trying to be cordial with you, earn your trust by being truthful. I could very well just lock you in your room and have Severus use you for potion ingredients, but I promised you that I would treat you with respect. The least you could do is show me the same courtesy."

Harry looked down and said, "It's hard to sit here and pretend that you and I haven't been at each other's throats for years. You killed my parents, you have been trying to kill me ever since I was a baby. Do you expect me to just smile and forgive you. I'm sorry if you think I'm being ungrateful and that I'm not showing enough appreciation for taking me in, but I didn't ask you for anything."

Tom was feeling torn. He had not expected Harry to just forget their more than rocky past. But on the other hand, Tom had been sure that Harry had thought everything through. It was begin to look as if the teen hadn't really considered what would happen later, after he had joined Voldemort's side. "Perhaps this conversation should be laid to rest for now. You were telling me about those who you trust, your friends."

"The Weasley twins are trustworthy like their brother Bill. According to them, I could go dark and they would still be my brothers. I think Fred and George would join you if I asked, they won't be hard to convince."

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Fred and George have always been a bit different from their family. Those two would have made great Slytherins, both are smarter than they let on and have a knack for trouble." Harry explained to the man. He added with a grin. "They're also rather taken with one of your minions."

Tom looked suspicious. "Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Malfoy."

With an annoyed huff, Voldemort said, "Dear Merlin, I'll have grey hairs because of Lucius."

"Your hair is hardly going to turn grey any time soon." Harry smirked. "And I was actually talking about the little Malfoy. They've set their sights on Draco."

"In that case I wish them luck." Tom chuckled. "Lucius is very protective over his son, your friends will have to tread carefully."

Harry could imagine the twins going against the haughty blonde. Fred and George had never given up on their dreams and they wanted the younger blonde. "You will lose one of your favourite pets if he even looks at them wrong."

"Must you call my Inner Circle by that degrading term? Severus will surely smother you in your sleep if he hears you calling him my pet."

"Sev can't kill me, he would miss me too much." the younger man replied with a smile. Snape hadn't admitted it out loud, but Harry was sure that Severus would be awfully bored without the teen to give him constant headaches. "Where is he anyway?"

Tom shrugged elegantly and stated, "I do give my Inner Circle some time off. Severus has been less busy now that the Order does not trust him, he is known to them as a traitor. Alas, he had more free time on his hands, I do not keep tabs on him. Now that I have sent Lucius on a mission, he is bored stiff and rarely leaves his brewing room."

"I can cheer him up a bit. I tend to get some sort of reaction out of him every time I open my mouth." Harry told the man.

Tom took a moment to really look at the teen sitting in his study. He had to push away all thoughts about the teen draped over his bed. That had to wait, because Harry wouldn't willingly consent to it. He need Harry to understand that he wasn't playing with him, that this was more than just a way to conquer the teen. He had already succeeded in making Harry his ally, the teen was after all his equal. Tom had devised a plan, during his chat with Harry all he could think about was getting rid of the Order. Now he knew where to strike and he planned to strike soon enough.

"I'm a bit peckish." said the teen. "If you plan to keep me here, you ought to feed me."

Tom sighed at Harry's stubbornness. "For the last time, I am not keeping you here. You are free to leave, though I would like for you to stay. This is the safest you will ever be, here with me."

"Who's going to protect me from you?"

"I won't hurt you."

"I think I will remain sceptical until I can be sure of that." Harry told the man, meeting his dark brown eyes with his own. He had meant every word, Tom would have to prove his intentions.

X

Bill eyed the tent that his father and brothers were trying to hoist up. It was a hot August day, the Burrow was going to be packed and Bill was very much against it. He was still in the Order, he still put on a good face when his parents talked about Harry's betrayal and his ungratefulness. He had tried to sway his mother and Fleur's parents to push the wedding party into a safe time frame, but the two witches had been headstrong and refused to listen to reason. Even though Molly didn't like Fleur all that much and practically hated the girl's mother, the redheaded matriarch was happy for her eldest son and both she and Arthur had consented to having the wedding in the Burrow. Arthur had actually insisted on it.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Fleur, the French witch had made it clear that she didn't want Molly around her. The twins had also arrived, though were staying clear of any Order member. Looking around the place, Bill couldn't help the thought that Harry should be with them.

"Are we ready?" came the voice of Arthur.

Bill looked around the backyard where the party tent had been set up. He saw Kingsley and various Order members walking back and forth the perimeter, their wands in hand and a look of vigilance in their eyes. The wards around the Burrow were down until all of the guests Apparated in or used their Portkeys, they were essentially sitting ducks in the middle of a hay field.

Everything was indeed done, the only thing that needed to be finished was the tables and the dance floor in the middle of the tent. Hermione was trying her best to avoid Ron, the redheaded boy strutting around with his hands in his pockets. The girl had noticed Bill just outside the tent and set her course towards him.

Bill asked as Hermione reached him, "I saw Ron going into the house."

"I know he's your brother, but I just have the strangest urge to strangle him. Not only did he bring Lavender Brown, he can't shut his big mouth."

"Mum said that Ron and Lavender are dating again, she called them a lovely couple. Lavender is supposedly perfect for her Ronniekins." Bill chuckled.

Hermione saw Molly approach them. Molly's shrill voice made Hermione want to gag. The older witch gave Hermione a funny look as she took Bill by the arm. "You're bride is waiting for you."

Bill gave a smile and said to Molly, "I'll be right there, Mum."

The older witch was reluctant to leave but both the redhead and Hermione stood their ground and waited for Molly to leave. Seeing her retreating back, Hermione said, "I don't know how long I can keep up the pretence. I hate that I have to smile and nod whenever I hear someone talking about Harry. They're all such hypocrites, one minutes they were his friends and now all I hear from them is how Harry has betrayed us and joined the Dark."

"They got that one right." Bill chuckled.

"If Harry says that Voldemort isn't what we were led to believe than I trust him. Harry is the last person who would lie about Voldemort. He doesn't lie about anything because he's Harry. Besides, he can hardly keep a straight face when he does lie."

X

Harry was stabbing his fork into the chicken breast that was on his dinner plate. He wasn't in a particularly good mood. Firstly, it was the night of Bill's wedding with Fleur Delacour, the beautiful witch who had been a Triwizard Champion and friendly with Harry. Bill hadn't said anything about his bride's views or her stance on the war, though the green-eyed wizard didn't really care about that. He liked Fleur and wanted Bill as a friend and supporter, but he didn't want to put Bill in a situation where he had to take sides.

He was engrossed in his thought and still assaulting his food, but Tom's presence did not go unnoticed. The teen didn't exactly see the other man's lurking form in the doorway, his deep chocolate eyes piercing and focused.

"I know you're there." Harry said. "Don't stand there like a creepy pervert."

Tom's deep laugh made the teen's skin tingle. Stepping out of the shadows, Tom walked closer to Harry and stood directly behind the teen. He leaned closer to whisper into Harry's ear, "Not many can sense my arrival."

Harry swallowed hard. "You're like a Dementor."

"You wound me, Harry." Tom said with a chuckle. "I thought that perhaps I would join you for supper, but I got held up."

As Tom went to sit, Harry released the breath he had been holding and asked, "Were you plotting world domination again?"

"I was under the impression that you wished to stay neutral. Has that changed? You need only ask and I will include you, share my plans with you and maybe even let you have a say." Tom said to the teen with a casual expression, his tone even and nonchalant as if asking about the weather. He had every intention to use Harry's ideas, to give the teen a chance to truly be his equal.

The green-eyed wizard pushed away his plate, raising his gaze to meet Voldemort's. "I have no interest in the war."

"Then you will most likely have little interest in the Ministry takeover."

"What Ministry takeover?" Harry perked up, he couldn't hide his curiosity. He had planned to stay away but taking the Ministry of Magic was a big step.

Toying with his wine glass, Tom looked at Harry with an intense gaze that made Harry want to look away. "It will happen tonight, everything is set and waiting for my command. I am not storming the Ministry, this is purely a formality."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the course of six months, I have placed spies in the Ministry and I have replaced some of the key members of the Wizengamot with my own loyal followers. Polyjuice and the Imperius Curse do work wonders. With Lucius bribing high-ranking Ministry officials and Barty securing allegiances with the foreign Ministers for Magic, I have full control over our Ministry."

Harry asked, "Are you going to be the new Minister?"

"No, taking the Ministry under my control is not about having the Minister's position. I plan to leave it to Barty and Lucius, they can handle it on their own."

"But you're still the master mind behind everything, you pull the strings." Harry countered.

Tom savoured his wine and observed the teen sitting across from him. Harry was trying his hardest to stay indifferent, make it seem as if he was simply asking out of courtesy, but Tom knew that Harry was itching to know more. He wanted to be involved but something was keeping him from taking a more active part. He needed to coax the younger man into wanting it himself. Tom had plans for Harry Potter and he was going to achieve them but he wanted the young wizard to be willing. Seeing the teen stand, Tom asked, "Are you really going to deny being curious, Harry? You know you want to find out more, you want to get involved. What is stopping you from joining me?"

"I did join you." Harry reminded the man before stepping away from the table.

Tom's eyes followed Harry in the room. As he was about to leave, the older man said, "You may believe that neutrality is the best choice, but you and I both know that it is only a matter of time before you can't stay away any longer."

Harry felt the temptation. He felt a pull towards the Dark Lord, an urge to let go of the last threads that kept him connected to the Light and feel the consuming power and brutal beauty of the magic that Tom gave off in waves. It was intoxicating, Harry's own magic wanted to touch and dance with Tom's dark and alluring magnetism. He didn't say anything to the man, walking away from the dining room with a stubborn frown on his face. He had to put some distance between himself and Tom.

X

Hermione looked around the tent that was filled with music and dancing, guests feeling merry and secure, as if there wasn't a threat of war hanging above the their heads. She also missed Harry, the green-eyed wizard had been living in the Dark Lord's manor for two whole days, and Hermione was worried sick. The boy wasn't just staying with anyone, this was Voldemort, the wizard who had been after Harry for a better part of the teen's life. As much as she wanted to enjoy the wedding, Hermione wasn't feeling particularly festive. Watching the dancing couple, she wondered if Fleur would like her husband's loyalty to Harry.

"May I have this dance?" a deep and slightly accented voice asked out of nowhere, making Hermione jump and abruptly turn. She let out a small sigh of relief when she came face to face with an old friend.

"Viktor... I didn't know you were attending the wedding? It's great to see you." the girl babbled.

The Bulgarian wizard was looking handsome in his dark suit, flashing a smile to the young witch. "Fleur invited me, I stayed in the back."

"You've worked on your English." Hermione commented. "You hardly have an accent."

Viktor explained, "I have been practicing. I have accepted a position in Puddlemere United, I am their new Seeker."

"That's wonderful and your English is very good. I'm sorry for not writing but things have been rather chaotic around here and I simply couldn't. How have you been? "

"Well, I moved here because of the Quidditch team and I admit liking it here. I know there is a war looming, if not already in the works, but I plan to start a new chapter here." Krum told the witch. He took Hermione's hand and as they walked towards the dance floor, he continued. "I had hoped to see Harry Potter here tonight but I heard from almost everyone that he has disappeared. Is he well, do you know?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't know where Viktor's loyalties lied. "Harry had a little disagreement with some of the people here."

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you something, but I was not sure if a letter would be the safest." Viktor started with explaining. He pulled the witch aside and made sure no one followed them. Slipping out of the tent, Krum led them towards a little bench that was hidden under a shade of a tree. As they sat, Hermione wanted to speak, but Viktor pressed his finger against the girl's lips. "Let me say a few things. Firstly, I did not return to England only for the Quidditch position, I was hoping that maybe you were still interested in exploring this friendship between us. I feel, and I hope that you feel it as well, that maybe there is something more between us. Your letters were all lovely and I allowed myself the thought that perhaps you wanted to see me again."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up even though the air had cooled down a bit. "I did, I'm happy that you're here. Seeing you again was a surprise but a very pleasant one."

"You and that ginger boy are not together?"

Hermione snorted and couldn't help laughing at the imagine. "No, Ron is an immature prat and I would never have anything to do with him. Trust me, there is absolutely nothing between us."

"That makes me very happy, Hermione."

"You learned my name." the girl teased.

Viktor chuckled, making Hermione's skin break out in goose bumps. "It's such a beautiful name, I didn't want to butcher it with my horrible accent again."

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about? You said you had a few, something you didn't want to say in a letter." the witch asked.

"There is a war going on, maybe you haven't fully realised it, but it started as soon as news of the Dark Lord's return travelled across the land. And it is whispered that your friend Harry is the one who can defeat him."

"You said Dark Lord. Only those loyal to him call him the Dark Lord." Hermione said dryly. "Harry said it, not me."

Krum looked at the empty field in front of them and asked. "Does that mean I can't take you out on a date?"

Despite the situation, Hermione laughed. She hardly cared about Viktor's allegiances, her own best friend had moved in with the Dark Lord and managed to convince her that he hadn't indeed lost his mind. Besides, she really liked Victor. "Depends on where you wanted to take me to?"

Krum looked at the witch with uncertainty. "Do you not mind?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked pointedly. When the man shook his head, she asked again, "Have you killed, tortured or ridiculed Muggles, Muggle-borns or anyone else for that matter? Does my Muggle-born status disturb you or is my blood a problem for you?"

Viktor took the witch's hand into his and said with honesty, "No, I would never do that. Your blood doesn't make you who you are, Hermione. You are smart and beautiful, a very lovely witch. I may be a dark wizard but I would never hurt you or anyone you care about. I admit having a certain disdain for Muggles but you are a witch in both heart and blood."

"I don't mind you being a dark wizard or a supporter of Voldemort, it hardly matters. If you say you are not prejudiced against Muggle-borns than I believe you." Hermione suddenly thought about the future. Most of his true friends were already leaning towards the dark and no matter what Harry said, Hermione knew that Harry wanted to join Voldemort. She was going to be affected and surprisingly, she didn't mind being a dark witch. To her magic was magic, light and dark magic were each other's complimenting elements. She had read enough books to know that what truly mattered was intent and what you used the spells for. She gave Viktor a smile and looked down at their joined hands. "I would very much like to come out with you."

They stayed under the starry sky until screams of panic and terror could be heard from the tent. Then all hell broke loose.

X

Bill had just led his new wife to the refreshments table when a small ball of light flew straight into the tent and hovered in the middle. Everything went quiet and people stared at each other and the white light.

"_The Ministry has fallen_."

The echo of the message bounced from the tent walls, the panic that ensued was something that was expected. While some were stuck in their spot, pops of Disapparating could be heard. Bill had Fleur behind him as the protective wards and spells started to dissolve. All the Order members had their wands in hand and they soon got to use them as swirls of black could be seen in and outside of the wedding tent. There were screams, fear and running. Hermione and Viktor came running in and immediately reached for their wands.

Bill pulled Fleur by the hand and saw Hermione walking their way. He turned to Fleur and said, "Take your sister, my sister and Hermione. Get out of here."

Fleur just nodded and hiked up her dress so she could move better. The Death Eaters were still encircling the area, but no one had attacked yet and the Order members were just confused and looking around. People were still running and Disapparating away from the Burrow.

"They have taken the Ministry." Molly was shrieking by now. In the commotion, no one had noticed Fleur, Hermione and Ginny Apparating away with Gabrielle and Fleur's parents. Suddenly the Death Eaters attacked. Hexes and curses were thrown, the array of blue, green and red lights blinded. Bill tired his hardest to put up shielding charms and protective charms, while Molly continued her screeching and all the Order members fought their masked enemies. The twins were oddly amused and Fred said to his brother, "Best wedding I've ever been to."

George blocked a hex and laughed, "You haven't been to a wedding before."

"Sure I have, but there weren't any Death Eaters providing vigorous exercise after cutting the wedding cake."

Some of the attackers in black robes and silver masks Disapparated in a flurry of dark smoke, two Death Eaters grabbed Aurors Jones and Diggle, another Disapparated away with a Tonks. Bellatrix's cackle was the last thing that could be heard around the Burrow before all was quiet again, the Dark Lord's mark looming over the house.

X

Tom was enjoying a quiet, peaceful evening with a nice glass of Firewhiskey and a good book. His study was like a perfect little getaway, a silent haven. That is until the door banged opened and a very angry Harry Potter barged in with his green-eyed full of fire and his face constricted in fury.

"You utter bastard!"

Tom looked up from his book. Meeting the teen's gaze, a shiver made its way up the man's spine. The young wizard was beautiful in his rage. "You have to be more specific."

The younger one growled, his voice filled with irritation, "You attacked the Burrow, sent your pets to attack Bill's wedding. All of my friends were there, the ones I still trust. They were there."

"I was not aware that it was Mister Weasley's wedding." Tom answered nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter, the point is you sent Death Eaters after my friends."

Tom placed his book on the desk and looked Harry in the eye. "I sent them to eliminate Order members, the Ministry is ours, I do not like loose ends. The Order of Phoenix is the only thing standing in my way. The sooner I get rid of them, the sooner I can go ahead with the rest of my plans."

"I don't give a fuck about the Order." Harry shouted. "Hermione was there, the twins and Ginny. Fuck, half of the people I know were there because a man who has been like a brother to be got married. And you, without even thinking about the consequences, sent people to kill them."

Voldemort didn't really appreciate Harry's tone but he kept himself calm. "They were under strict orders, your friends were not to be harmed and I believe they were left untouched. I was very specific in my orders, I only sent them to retrieve a few selected individuals."

Harry wasn't listening and he certainly wasn't done ranting. "Don't be so bloody calm about this. My friends could have been hurt, or worse, they could have died. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What if one of the hexes had hit Hermione?"

"As I understand, she is a very capable witch."

"Don't you dare try to be funny right now." said the teen. "I trusted you, but I guess trusting the Dark Lord was a pretty dumb move on my part. You asked me about my friends, you wanted me to believe that you actually care and then you attack them. Do you even know anything about Remus, or was that another one of your attempts to get me to believe that you actually want to have me on your side?"

Tom didn't say anything, making Harry even more frustrated. The teen wanted Voldemort to get mad at him, he wanted to see him fight back, not sit in his wingchair with a serene expression as he sipped his drink.

"Is there anything else you wish to say to me?" Tom asked as he drank his whiskey. Harry's anger hadn't dissolved, he still looked royally pissed off. And apparently asking if he was done with his tantrum was the wrong thing to ask. The fire in the green pools intensified.

"I can't believe you." Harry screamed at the man. "I stay here because you won't let me leave, I can't see my friends because they think you're a murdering psychopath."

Tom stood up, his superior height towering over Harry. But the boy didn't back down, seizing up the Dark Lord with a burning glare. Harry continued his tirade, spitting out, "You're a megalomaniac, a loathsome and unfeeling bastard. You've been fucking up my life ever since I was a baby, and now that I made a fucking vow not to kill you, you stab me in the back. It was a bloody mistake to even think that you could understand how important these people are to me

He couldn't say any more because Tom was the Dark Lord and he didn't like it when people yelled at him. He certainly didn't like Harry being the one who spewed such hatred his direction. Before Harry could finish his sentence, Tom grabbed him and caught the teen's mouth in a kiss, stopping his raged induced rant. Warm, pliant lips captures Harry's own, but the teen was still struggling, pushing his clenched fists against Tom's firm chest.

The moment he was kissed, Harry's brain short-circuited and he was like putty in Tom's arms. But the rational part of his brain, the one that kept telling his body that it was wrong to have lustful hormone-driven urges for the man that was known to him as the Dark Lord, was resisting. That logical part kept struggling and he tried his hardest not to give in. But Tom's lips were so soft yet firm, his tongue begging entrance. His hands relaxed and instead of trying to push the man away, Harry touched the broad chest before him, his fingers exploring what was underneath the deep blue silk shirt Tom wore. An involuntary moan escaped Harry, making Tom kiss the teen harder but that was the symbolic cold shower Harry needed to realise that he had been lip locked with the Dark Lord. Pulling away as if the connection burned, Harry took a step back and breathed out heavily. Voldemort was looking at the teen like a predator, ready to bounce on the teen and throw him on the desk. His usual brown eyes were deep crimson, giving him that fear inducing look that had Harry's heart beat faster.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Tom licked his lips and smoothed out a few wrinkles on his shirt. He didn't answer Harry, so the boy stepped away, his pulse hammering. He wasn't exactly angry at the man, he was blaming his own stupid body and weak will for giving in. The truth was that he had been wanting to do that ever since he saw the man upon coming to the manor, but he had convinced himself that it was the last thing he needed. The man was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, the bloody wizard who killed Lily and James and left Harry orphaned. There was enough reasons for Harry to never kiss the man, let alone have erotic dreams about him. "Don't ever do that again."

Before Tom could say anything in return, Harry was out of the room, the heavy door closing with a loud thump behind him. Despite Harry words, Tom knew that the teen wanted more, he could practically feel the green-eyed wizard's need. Harry was still unaware of it but Tom was going to have him, he was going to have the teen by his side and in his bed. With a smug smile, Tom slumped into his seat and downed the rest of his drink. Harry wouldn't be able to resist, he would be back for more sooner than he allowed himself to think.

X

It was happening. Blood rushed in his veins, drummed in his ears and set his body aflame. He could feel his bones cracking and muscles rippling under his skin. The moon was not merciful and as it climbed higher, so did the urge to run. A wild, untamed need to run and hunt. When a loud and piercing howl echoed from the dark room, the moon full and it's rays penetrated the window that had been nailed shut with a few planks.

Someone was walking back and forth behind the door, their heavy boots visible from the small crack under the door. That person had yet to hear the low growling, deep pants that emitted from the werewolf who encircled the room. It didn't take much, just vicious and raw strength to break down the door. A wide-eyed wizard stared at the snarling beast, but he couldn't even reach for his wand before the wolf jumped him and tore out his throat with a gush of blood. With a growl, the werewolf scratch and clawed his way out of the small cabin and took off towards the thick forest. Moony was in charge now, Remus Lupin was gone and the werewolf had other things on his mind.

X

With the coming morning, Harry was painstakingly aware of the previous night. He could pretend that nothing had happened, but as soon as he opened his eyes it hit him like a ton of very hard bricks. He had dreamed about Tom, dreamed about his touches and sinfully addicting kisses that Harry had no business knowing. Why did he have to be so bloody perfect, with his dark eyes filled with hunger and his lips so soft and demanding? Why had he agreed to even stay in the man's manor, deliberately putting himself through some kind of torture by being near the enigmatic wizard? But Tom was such a temptation and Harry was a young man with desires and urges that teens his age had. It was perfectly normal to wake up with the sheet tented and a hot ache in the pit of one's stomach. Having wild sex dreams about the Dark Lord certainly had its impact on Harry.

He needed a cold shower, preferably a very icy one that could erase all traces of lust. The black tiles felt cool under Harry's forehead, the water splashing on the floor and Harry's back. Sometimes he hated being who he was, he wanted to be just another ordinary guy. Tom would never want him, especially being who he was, men like Lord Voldemort didn't do love. A tumble between the sheets would be fantastic but then what? Would he be dismissed, making things awkward and painful for Harry? But what did he care, he wasn't going to sleep with Tom or even think about the possibility of having the man take him to his bed. He was just going to forget that it ever happened.

Of course, Harry's body had other ideas and the hollow feeling in the deep, dark corner of his heart made the green-eyed teen question his sanity. Without even thinking about it, Harry slid his hand over his chest, caressing his nipples. He sneaked his fingers around his half-erect member while images of his dream played out like a recording. All sorts of ideas suddenly invaded his mind and he bit his lip when he felt himself stir, he could easily finish this with just the thought of Tom and his wonderfully kissable lips. The way it had felt, tasted and made him weak in the knees, the sheer pleasure he had seen in the man's eyes and the sweetness of him mouth was enough to have Harry close his eyes and imagine it happening again and again. He pretended that his hand was Tom's, stroking him just right, his firm grip and soft skin making him want to come. Giving himself over to the onslaught of out-of-control emotions and the simple desire to be taken by the very same man he visualized was all he needed to paint the tiles with his release. Panting heavily, Harry came to his senses and felt the overpowering feeling of shame encase him.

Stalking out of the shower, Harry's mood took a serious nosedive and all he could think about now was the immorality of his wanking session. He had no right to want the man, he was strictly off-limits. Not only was he the Dark Lord, the man who had killed and caused misery to many, but he was also the man who had the potential to ruin the teen. He had the power to hurt him and make him suffer without even touching him, destroying Harry's heart was the most effortless thing Tom could do.

A knock on the door brought Harry back from his thoughts. He wrapped the towel around his hips and yanked open the door, his irritation leaving him a little when he saw Draco. The blonde's eyes raked over Harry's chest.

"Like what you see?"

The younger Malfoy smirked. "I definitely appreciate the view, but you are hardly my wank fantasy."

Harry's cheeks heated when he remembered what had happened in the shower just minutes earlier. He tried to deflect the subject. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was asked to escort you to the dining room. The Dark Lord is having breakfast and he wants you to join him."

"Since when are you his bloody owl?" Harry asked, making the blonde raise his brow in question. Realising that his temper was coming out to play, Harry sighed and told the other teen. "I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll pass."

Draco leaned against the doorframe and asked, "Something is wrong with you. Want to talk about it?"

"Offering me free therapy now? Is Voldemort depriving you of actual Death Eater business?" Harry asked mockingly.

The blonde shrugged. "I haven't had a real mission yet, something that I could actually pull off. That thing with Dumbledore was never meant to work, I wouldn't have done it. When Sev showed up, I knew I was off the hook."

"Did you know that he would be there?"

"Sev promised my mother than he would look out for me. He is my godfather after all."

Harry snorted. "And shagging your dad."

Draco asked with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I sort of walked in on them, I didn't actually see anything other than your father being all smug about getting buggered. Anyway, doesn't matter...So Severus promised to help you?"

"The only reason I was given that particular mission was to punish my father for his cock-up in the Ministry. When he got caught, the Dark Lord was livid and he poured all that disappointment into destroying Dumbledore. I was chosen because I was a Hogwarts student and I had access to certain things. Also, because my father had failed our Lord and I had to pay for it. Sev knew I could never pull it off and told me that the old coot had asked him to kill him anyway, something about a curse that would have killed him in a year. He also thought that Sev could prove his supposed loyalty to our Lord by doing this but in truth he was glad to off the Headmaster."

Harry pulled a shirt over his head and said as he grabbed his jeans from the chair. "You might want to turn around."

"I've seen cocks before, Potty."

"You haven't seen mine and I would like to keep it as such." Harry shot back, giving the blonde a stern look. Draco turned and walked out of the room, giving the other wizard some space. Harry pulled a pair of boxers out of his bag and chucked the towel into the corner. The blonde walked back in and Harry snapped, "Draco!"

The young Malfoy grinned. "I thought you were done."

"I know where the dining room is, so you can go. I don't need an usher."

Draco's smile faded. "What crawled up your arse?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." Harry sighed as he adjusted his belt. He grabbed his sweater and followed Draco out. Harry realised that Draco was still waiting for a proper answer, so he said. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. I just have to figure out a few things before I make decisions about my future."

The blonde stopped and said without hesitation, "You know, he really has changed. I'm not blind nor am I an idiot, you are clearly smitten with the Dark Lord."

"What? No, I'm not." Harry denied everything vehemently. "That's ridiculous."

"If you say so, but I think you are interested in him. You want him, you want him to get into that virgin arse of yours."

Harry looked away, he was afraid Draco would see it in his eyes. See how right he was about his desire for Tom. The blonde threw his arm around the green-eyed teen's shoulder and together they walked around the corner.

Tom was sitting behind the table, his eyes scanning the newspaper and his fingers idly stirring his coffee with the spoon. Severus was sitting a few seats from his Lord, his cup of coffee in front of him and his usual gloomy expression in place. When the two teens appeared in the dining room, Tom lifted his eyes and immediately made Draco remove his arm. He went to sit next to his godfather, leaving Harry standing alone.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Tom drawled, making Harry equally annoyed and aroused. The man could get him into that state with just his voice. Deep and velvety, yet smooth and melodic. "Please take a seat, there's coffee in the pot."

"What's with the happy breakfast routine?" Harry asked as he pulled out his chair, trying to stay unaffected in the man's company. "What's next, family suppers with your minions?"

"By now, I have realised that you enjoy being insolent." Tom remarked. "However, I won't tolerate it for long. I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and that itself commands respect."

Harry snorted, earning him a dark look from Draco. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"My Lord, Potter is incapable of being anything but disrespectful." Severus commented behind his coffee cup.

With a smirk, the green-eyed teen told the man, "But you love me anyways."

Severus neglected to comment and busied himself with the pattern on the fine china cup. Tom silently sipped his drink, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"I want to have my friends over." stated the green-eyed teen. "Since it's not 'safe' for me to go and visit them, I want you to invite them over."

"Invite them over?" Tom clarified with a pointed look.

Harry gave a nod and slurped down his hot beverage. "Yes, meaning you won't send your minions to kidnap them. I expect you to be civil and courteous to my guests, don't for a moment think that I've forgotten about that stupid plan of yours that could have potentially killed my friends. You have some sucking up to do if you want me to remain on your team."

Severus and Draco both turned their attention towards the Dark Lord, wanting to see the man's reaction to Harry's request that was more like a command. Tom took his time, mulling over the teen's demands, trying to see beneath the boy's skilfully crafted mask of ignorance. He was positive that Harry had been affected by their kiss, he was dead sure that the teen had felt something. Whether lust or loathing, Harry had felt something for him.

"What will you have me do, Harry?" asked the Dark Lord. "Perhaps you want me to personally collect them, throw in a gift basket and flowers?"

"Why do you have to be such a bastard? Is it too much to ask for my friends, people who actually give a damn about me? Is it really that hard to understand that these people I call my friends are my family? I'm sorry if that isn't to your liking, but I don't particularly care what you like or don't like." Harry told the man with conviction. He was perpetually angry when Tom was concerned, the man had an unique ability to drive him mad without even saying a word. Just looking at that smug smile and sexy, knowing look made Harry want to slide his hand into his trousers and relieve the ache in his groin.

Tom's voice brought him back from his shameless thoughts. "I will organise for someone to discreetly pick up friends of your choosing."

"I want Hermione, the Weasley twins, Bill and Fleur." Harry listed on his fingers. "Also, Ginny and Tonks."

Draco leaned closer to his godfather and asked in a low voice, "Isn't the Auror in the dungeons?"

Tom looked thoughtful after hearing the blonde teen, remembering the three people his Death Eaters had brought along. "I nearly forgot, I actually had a purpose for taking the Order members. If you are quite done inhaling your coffee, I would like for you to join me in the dungeons."

"What's in the dungeons? I won't join you for a torturing session if that's what you're hoping. I'm not into that sort of thing." Harry said with a raised brow.

The trek down the staircase was short, yet it made Harry want to run back up. It was dark and eerie, walking down a death spiral with the Dark Lord was not something Harry had dreamed about. When the stairs ended, Harry had to adjust his eyes to the dim light and almost dripped. When he felt strong arms around his waist, he couldn't momentarily breathe. Tom was there, holding him and making Harry weak in the knees.

"Watch your step."

Harry pulled away from the man and put some distance between them. "You still haven't told me why you dragged me into your creepy dungeon. If you try something funny, I swear to Merlin, I will make your life hell."

"Last night, I told you that the aim of the attack was to collect a number of carefully picked out individuals. Well, those selected few are members of the Order and they have been enjoying my hospitality."

"Are they the ones involved in Remus' disappearance?"

Tom smirked. "Clever boy."

"Where are they?"

"The last three cells." Tom said, starting to walk towards the back end.

Reaching their destination, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the spacious cell with magically enforced bars and a somewhat usable mattress. Harry saw Tonks sitting on the shabby makeshift bed with her head resting in her hands. As soon as she heard someone approach, Tonks looked up and looked straight at the teen. "Harry?"

The teen turned to Tom with a thunderous expression. "What the hell, Tom? You kidnapped Tonks?"

Tom just stared.

"Let her out right now!" Harry ordered. "She's my friend...you know, as in she's on my side. She would never do anything to Remus either."

"It's quite uncomfortable down here, so maybe you could hurry up with the releasing bit." said Tonks, her arms around her frame, a look of slight fear and discomfort on her face.

With a drawl, the Dark Lord said, "I had no knowledge of her loyalty to you."

"Well, now you know." Harry sighed. "Tonks will be joining me for lunch along with the rest of my friends. Now apologise to her."

That earned the teen a very dark look from the master of dark looks. But without saying anything to Harry, Tom dismantled the wards and as the cell door opened, he said to Tonks. "I apologise for the inconvenience you suffered. Please accept my regrets, Ms Tonks."

"You know, you're not so bad." the witch said as she stepped out of the dingy room. "For a Dark Lord."

She moved to hug Harry and together with the teen, they stepped away from the cell. Tom cleared his throat and said, "Harry, there is still the matter of the other two Order members."

"Oh..right, that's why we came down here in the first place." the teen turned around and walked back to Tom. "What about Tonks?"

"Perhaps she would like to join us." Tom suggested. "After all, she is acquainted with the two."

Tonks sidled closer to Harry when she said, "I'm not sure. Wouldn't it blow my cover in the Order?"

"My dear, I have no intention to ever let them leave." said Tom.

X

Waking up on a wet patch on the forest floor and with a mouthful of moss, Remus groaned. He felt drained, too tired to even move but he needed to lift his heavy limbs and find shelter. The blue sky above him, the annoying chirping of a bird or two and the cold ground made Remus alert. He had broken out of the small cabin, well Moony had broken them out, but he was nevertheless free. And quite unclothed.

Raising himself enough to look around, the man saw a small clearing. He was camped on the edge of the forest, facing the clear, treeless area. He must have wanted to leave the woods but the sun had replaced the moon, leaving him near the border of the thick forest. He got up on slightly wobbly legs but he had no idea what to do next. Without any knowledge of his whereabouts or the location of his wand, he was practically helpless. It was clear and sunny but soon the moon would be up once more and he was trapped in the forest. Without the Wolfsbane, he was dangerous, even though he was sure that he was far away from any humans. He didn't remember much about the previous night but there was a niggling feeling that made him strangely anxious and content at the same time. The werewolf in him had been satisfied and the constant thrum of blood in his veins was less conspicuous.

Remus was about to sit down again when he heard something from his right. Since Moony still had some control over the human part of him, Remus had keener senses and the sound of cracking twigs under someone's boot was audible to him. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, he could sense someone's approach but there wasn't many places for him to hide. He had no way of knowing if they were the same people who had taken him or Death Eaters who were out on a prowl. Getting his feet moving, he darted into the heart of the forest where the trees would provide him with shelter.

Unbeknownst to Remus, the sounds and voices belonged to Greyback and his team of Snatchers who had been sent to scan the forest. Thanks to his spies, Tom had learned about the cabin where Remus had been held. Fenrir wasn't very happy about it but he had accepted the task. Unlike the rest of the men with him, Fenrir knew that his cub was near. He, like Remus, could hear the hurried steps and sense the other's heavy breathing as he ran to get away. Greyback could smell him, it was what told him that it was one of his trying to escape.

X

It had been decided that Severus would bring Hermione and Bill with his wife, Draco had the pleasure of tracking down the twins and Ginny. The blonde had not been thrilled, claiming to be allergic to anything Weasley related.

The white sitting room was big enough to accommodate everyone Harry had bullied Tom into inviting. So there they were, sitting on the sofas or standing in case a quick escape was needed. Hermione had jumped at the chance to see Harry, her last letter to the teen had been short and mostly about the wedding fiasco. She had immediately gone with Snape, no questions asked. Bill and Fleur had been in their cottage when Severus found them. While Bill had agreed right away, Fleur had tried to hex the man. After calming down, the witch had followed her husband and was now sitting next to Hermione. Ginny had given Draco a look of extreme dislike and the twins had tried to get a good look of Draco's arse. They weren't going to stay silent for long, both wizards wanting to have a taste of the young Malfoy.

An elf had provided them with drinks, making Hermione start again with her elf rights speech. Just when Fred was about to silence the witch with a nifty spell, Harry walked in. Everyone instantaneously relaxed seeing Harry walk in without chains around his arms and legs. Hermione was closest to the door and hopped up to tackle the teen into a hug.

"As you can all see, I am perfectly fine." Harry said when the girl released him. "It's so good to see everyone."

"We've missed you too, Harry." Ginny said.

Bill took his wife's hand and said, "I've explained everything to Fleur."

"It eez very brave of you, 'Arry." Fleur said with a smile.

Harry gave her a smile in return but then said sombrely, "I'm sorry for what happened at the wedding. I had no idea Voldemort was planning something. He didn't know about the wedding and I already went mental about it."

"No one was injured." Bill said.

"They took a Aurors Diggle and Jones." said Fred.

"And Tonks." George added.

Harry gave a nod. "Those two are in the cellar, enjoying their new first class residence. As for Tonks...she's enjoying a bubble bath in my room."

"What?" Ginny was confused.

"Apparently she was taken as well, but it was a miscalculation. Voldemort let her out and apologised for being a little too presumptuous and for kidnapping her."

Fred raised a brow when he asked, "You have your own bathtub?"

"From the entire explanation, you managed to pick up that I have a bath?"

"I still can't believe we're actually sitting in Voldemort's manor, drinking tea as if this isn't the home of a homicidal maniac." Hermione said, just now realising how weird the situation was. "And Harry here has a bath, as in he isn't being kept in the dungeons."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Are you planning on staying here indefinitely?" asked Ginny.

"As long as I can put up with the Dark Lord." the teen said to the girl. He really had meant it, he couldn't imagine moving out just yet. Tom was making him lose his marbles but he was also a way of keeping Harry on his toes. "It's actually rather nice here. Snape is always close by for me to annoy and Draco pops in from time to time. I have food on the table and I'm rarely bored with Death Eaters walking around. Tom has been really good in keeping me entertained."

George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Has he now?"

"Is it true that he now has a face?" Ginny asked. "Fred said that he looks normal now."

"Delicious more like it." Fred grinned and gave Harry a knowing look.

Harry scratched his nape. "Snape made a potion to get rid of the snake look."

"What Harry really means it that he would willingly drop his trousers for Voldemort."

Hermione coughed as she breathed in some of her tea, Ginny just blinked. The twins were looking quite smug while Bill and Fleur tried to hide their smirks. Harry's cheeks were a deep hue of scarlet.

"Anyway, moving on." said Fred. "We were wondering, since you're all chummy with Voldemort, if we could have a little meeting with the man."

"We thought about things and we trust you, Harry." George picked up where his brother left off. "So, in the light of recent events, we decided that we want to help out."

Harry asked, "Help out how?"

"We don't want to be Death Eaters just yet, but we'd like to join Voldemort. We've been thinking about it and the Light side really isn't what it says on the tin. The Order is worse than Death Eaters. We told you about the stuff that the Order has been doing and what the Ministry allowed them to do out of fear. But the Ministry is now Voldemort's and we think that it's a good thing."

Bill asked, "What about Mum and Dad? You know they will never understand nor accept your decision."

"Mum is delusional and she still thinks that Harry should do what everyone considers his duty. And Dad just does whatever Mum tells him to do. The man might be our father but he has no backbone and he will never go against Mum."

"Ze boys are right." Fleur said. "Molly 'as been 'orrible to me, she is very controlling. And she treats 'Arry as if he is a baby. Zat woman is a 'arpy. I know she is your mother, but I dislike her very much."

"She still hasn't accepted Fleur and both Hermione and I heard her talking about her behind her back." Ginny told her brother. "I wasn't the nicest person to her either but I understand now what a silly little chit I was."

Fleur smiled.

"I could set up a meeting right now if you want." Harry turned to the twins.

Fred shared a look with his twin and they said, "We'll do it."

"You're all staying for lunch, I won't take no for an answer." Harry said. "You'll get to meet Voldemort and Snape will most likely be there since Malfoy is somewhere with Barty. Maybe Draco as well, I'm not sure. It will be nice."

Hermione gave the green-eyed teen a look which clearly had her doubting the boy's mental health. The twins gave each other a smirk of victory when they heard about Draco being there as well. Bill and Fleur didn't really care, neither having any long lasting hate for Snape or Draco. The idea of Lord Voldemort sitting down for a meal was absurd but they were used to it, seeing as strange things always happened with Harry around. Ginny was not comfortable with the idea but she felt safe with her brothers there.

"Wasn't Barty Crouch Jr. given the Kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort looks after his minions." Harry explained. "Barty was just too valuable to go to waste. I think he's somewhere in Bulgaria, I'm not entirely sure."

"For someone who wanted absolutely no part in the war, you are very well informed."

With a shrug, the green-eyed wizard said, "You tend to pick up a few things when living under the same roof as the Dark Lord. I'm not having an active part in it, but I do love the gossip."

"You know, for a moment I thought you've gone insane, but then I remembered that you've always been like this and we love you despite your weird affiliation to danger and evil Dark Lords." Hermione said as she ran the information through her head. She had always known that Harry wasn't one for manipulation and no matter how hard they had tried to keep him, Harry had broken away from the Order. She had noticed the change ever since their fifth year, but when Sirius had died, the boy had morphed into an adult. Despite his young age, Harry wasn't like other teenage boys, he had been under the scrutiny of others as if he was a famous Muggle celebrity ever since he stepped into the Wizarding World. And in a way, he and Voldemort had always been linked. Hermione couldn't explain why but Harry had sought out Voldemort because there was something connecting them.


	4. Chapter Four: Partition

**Author's Note:** Um, so...I finished anther chapter that's more like a filler. And some of the things didn't make it into this chapter, mainly smut. Fear not, it will be in the next one.

I would just like to clear up a few things that have emerged. Firstly, this is meant to be a unrealistic story full of weirdness, meaning that it's most likely going to be more crackish than serious. If someone seems a bit out of character or acts like a complete nutcase, keep in mind that I meant it as such. I've read all the books at least three times and I have seen the films more than I can even count. I do know what the character are actually like in the HP books. Secondly, since this is supposed to be a weirdly funny or bizarre story, I want the Malfoys to be a bit too gay. I mean, come on... it's a little bit funny, right? Anyway, I write them how my muse wants me to write them.

I understand if someone doesn't like what I write, I really do, but I don't make anyone read it. You are free to leave and read other stuff. Now that I have said my piece, I just want to thank everyone who likes it. A big thank you.

**Frankie **& **her insane muse**.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Four: Partition**

Tom had never felt awkward but sitting behind the dining room table with all of Harry's friends had him more uncomfortable than the time he saw Bellatrix cuddling a kitten. That had been extremely awkward.

Harry looked smug, his mischievous green eyed challenging the Dark Lord across the table. The only person more sour than Tom was Snape, who had been forced to sit down as well. Tom sure as hell wasn't going to face Harry's formerly Light friends alone.

He refused to me bullied by the green-eyed boy, thus he had changed his formerly thought-out plans for Harry. Instead of letting things develop at their own pace and allowing Harry to reach a decision on his own, Voldemort planned to decide for him by forcing the issue. Harry couldn't keep running away from him, at one point he was going to wear him down. Like a wild animal who needed to be coaxed into submission. Because that's what Harry was to him; a wild, untameable creature who was just meant to be declawed by Tom.

"So...What exactly happened to the Minister?" Bill cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the silence.

The Dark Lord pushed aside his thoughts of Harry and turned his dark eyes on the redhead who was looking quite on guard. Tom suppressed the urge to smirk. Instead, Tom swirled his wine glass, the dark red liquid gently splashing against the rim. "Out of the picture."

Bill was expecting the explaining part of the sentence but it never came. Harry gave Tom a piercing look and told Bill, without lifting his intense _Avada _eyes from the Dark Lord. "What he means is that the Minister is dead."

"Was it really necessary to kill Scrimgeour?" Hermione asked boldly, looking straight at Tom.

"He was never going to be useful to me." Tom replied. "Make no mistake, Ms Granger, the remains of the Light side are hardly going to be useful to me once this war is over. The Order is weak, especially now when the Minister is no longer there to support them. The Ministry won't help them, they have no other choice that to turn rogue or surrender. Either way, I will eliminate them."

Harry sighed. "Preferably without killing them all. Anyway, maybe you should tell Hermione about your plans."

Tom downed his wine and said as he set the glass on the table, "Hopefully, Harry has explained to you all that I have changed my agenda towards Muggle-borns."

"What was the original agenda?" Hermione inquired with pursed lips.

"I was simply going to kill them all, but since I no longer dwell on the edge of insanity, I re-evaluated my plans and found a better solution. A Muggle-born Registration Commission will be created, so that the secrecy act can be renewed and Muggle-borns can take a secrecy vow, insuring their complete silence when it comes to the magical world. Far too many Muggle-borns go back and forth, blabbing about our world to their Muggle friends. I cannot allow that." Tom explained.

Hermione was sceptical. "This commission...it will only register Muggle-borns as a means of making them take a secrecy vow? It won't prosecute them or brand them any other way?"

"Muggle-borns are a danger to our world, but they won't be if they swear to never speak about magic outside the wizarding world. Muggles cannot know about us. The secrecy act will prevent it ever happening, Muggle-borns will just keep their silence."

"What happens when someone does choose to speak out magic in the Muggle world?" Bill asked.

"The secrecy spell will bound their magic to their silence. If someone does decide to break the secrecy act, their magic will kill them."

Harry pointed out. "That's a bit harsh."

"Then I suggest keeping your mouth shut." Tom said. "I won't act against Muggle-borns if they keep their end of the bargain. I could easily purge the magical world of Muggle-borns, but I won't because this is me, trying to be fair to everyone. Also, it has come to my attention, or rather I've finally stopped denying the fact that there are not a lot of pure-bloods left. Keeping the wizarding world pure is an utopian dream."

Harry deadpanned. "Finally figured it out?"

Tom said, his expression completely serious, "I could just order pure-bloods to procreate more, but something tells me I won't be very popular then. We need new blood or we die out."

"Or end up interbreeding." Bill said.

"One Bellatrix is enough." Harry muttered.

Tom chuckled. "She is very misunderstood."

"She killed my godfather." Harry shot back.

"The Black family was never a close one, with the exception of Bellatrix and her sister. I'm sure she meant to kill Sirius Black, you won't get an apology out of her."

Harry huffed. "I'm not expecting one."

"Moving on." said Tom, his wine glass full again. "The Muggle-born Registration Commission won't harm Muggle-borns. To prove my honest intentions, I would like for you, Ms Granger, to act as the Head of Commission. That way you can be sure that Muggle-borns are treated fairly and that everything is done properly. Harry has vouched for you, and as you are a very clever witch, I can't think of anyone better for the job."

Hermione blinked and waited for the other end of the joke. "Work for you?"

"For the Ministry to be exact."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because that way I can be sure Muggle-borns aren't being secretly slaughtered somewhere." Hermione said dryly.

Harry smirked. "I told you she'd agree."

Two pops of Apparation alerted Tom of visitors. He instantly recognised the magical signature of Barty and Lucius. There was soft laughter, but Tom couldn't make out what was being said. Harry matched his amused look. Barty stepped into the dining room first, dressed in the finest robes and an air of sophistication surrounding him. After getting out of Azkaban, Barty had really worked hard to get back his former looks and wit. The man saw everyone, but that hardly mattered to him as he bowed before his Lord.

"My Lord."

Tom acknowledged him with a curt nod. "Barty, I trust you bring news from the Ministry."

"Of course." said the man. When he noticed Harry sitting behind the table, saluting him with a goblet while looking very happy, the man raised a brow. "My Lord, why is Harry Potter still alive?"

"What? No, 'Hey Harry' or 'Sorry for trying to kill you'?"

Tom waved his had dismissingly, "I decided to convert him instead. He is a guest in my house, try not to harm him."

"I'll try my best, My Lord." Barty said.

"Where is Lucius?" Tom asked. "He came with you."

Both Fred and George snickered, earning a look from Hermione. Harry noticed the almost noticeable twitch in Severus' jaw. That caught Harry's interest.

"He had some errands, I believe he returned to Malfoy Manor."

"What were you two doing in Malfoy Manor in the first place?" Harry inquired with a smirk, enjoying the dark glint in Snape's eyes.

Tom drawled, eyeing Barty, "You can go, Barty. I except a full report later."

The man gave a nod and left. Harry said, "Last time I saw him, looked like a crazed fan-girl. Barty really cleans up nicely. Don't you think so, Sev?"

Severus offered Harry an acid look. "Do you blurt out everything that escapes past the filter between your brain and mouth?"

"Harry doesn't have a filter, Professor." said Fred.

"Says the one with a one track mind." Harry argued. "You and George were the ones who laughed before."

George snorted. "You're the one who made lewd suggestions."

"I was just doing it to get a rise of out Snape." Harry said. "Jealously isn't very becoming, you know."

Before Snape could get his wand, Tom said with a dangerously low voice, "Enough."

"Now you got the big boss mad, Harry. Way to go." said Fred.

Tom rubbed his temple. "I will remove the three of you from this table if you cannot act maturely."

Bill kicked his brother under the table, the gesture clearly a warming. George understood his brother's narrowed look. While the twins promptly shut up, Harry huffed out a laugh. "Speaking of mature, who acted like a complete tosser last night?"

Tom's eyes pooled with crimson. "This is not the place nor time to discuss this. I would like to see you in my study, Harry. Now."

With one swift movement, Tom strode out of the room. Severus noticed his Lord's sudden foul mood and told Harry with little compassion, "Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me, Potter."

Harry stood and wordlessly followed Tom. Hermione picked up the crystal carafe and said, "More wine anyone?"

X

"Am I going to be yelled at?" Harry asked, raising one questioning brow.

Tom had stood by his desk when Harry waltzed in. Never before had he met someone as infuriating as Harry Potter. The teen's bravado, the immense boldness he showed was not endearing, yet Tom didn't mind because in some way, Harry's impudence amused him. He would rather deal with the boy's insolence than unwillingness. But he didn't like being made fool in front of Harry's friends. Especially in his own house. The question that had left Harry's lips made Tom's blood boil. While he liked, at least tolerated the boy's behaviour to some extent, it was still grating on Tom's already delicate nerves.

"I liked to think that I'm a merciful wizard. I offer my adversaries a swift and painless death without any blood being spilt in the process. While I enjoyed the rush of the addicting feeling torture gave me, I've come to understand that playing with one's kill isn't very flattering. Once upon a time, I imagined spilling your guts on my marble floor."

"Is there a point to this story?" asked Harry with a bored look.

Tom chuckled. Not in a nice way, but like an evil Dark Lord who was about to slice you open from one end to the other. He pushed himself away from the desk and stalked forward with the lazy yet graceful movements of a cat. He circled Harry like a snake who was looking for a place to sink his fangs into. "You seem to have forgotten who I am. I made a vow that prevents me from killing you, even hurting you just a little, but that does not mean I will allow you to disrespect me. I am Lord Voldemort and if I so wanted I could have you rotting in the deepest, most foulest corner of the dungeons. I consider you to be my equal, but it might just be that I was mistaken. If you choose to act like an impertinent little brat then I might just forget everything worthy I saw in you."

Harry gulped, he seriously felt like he was about to drop dead any second. Tom was standing behind him, barely a gap between them. He could feel the other's breath ghosting on his neck, he could sense Tom's anger even if it was contained. He hadn't even realised that winding the man up would ever end badly for him, in fact he hadn't thought about it at all. Harry was just trying to create a wall between them, one that would cut off Harry's weird feelings towards Tom. "I...Just remember that you can't exactly kill me."

"I could have someone else do it."

"But...You wouldn't do that, right?" Harry asked innocently.

Tom stepped away from Harry, the teen instantly missing the man's presence behind his back. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Fine, I won't be such a pain in the arse anymore. You just bring out the worst in me, I suddenly feel the need to be an annoying little pest."

"You enjoy making me suffer." Tom said. "You want to be here, you want to be involved with the war and make the Order see what you are really capable of. You need it, so desperately that you try to distance yourself from it, detach yourself from what I can offer you. You came to me because you wanted to, not because anyone forced you. Don't fool yourself into believing that I made you do anything."

With a pained laugh, the green-eyed teen said, "Don't psychoanalyse me, Tom."

"You could have everything you want, Harry. You know I would never turn my back on you like the ones you thought were your family. All of those supposed friends who betrayed you, shunned you and wanted to control you. You know me well enough, Harry. When I have something I want, I rarely let it go."

"I'm not a possession and I won't let you treat me as such. I've been manipulated with before, it won't work on me again."

"Not a possession but an equal, a partner." Tom purred as he saw the teen's walls crumbling. "No one should ever control you. I offer you the freedom you long to have. Instead of being a weapon, you can be a leader."

Harry chuckled. "How long have you been practicing this speech? Sweet-talking me into joining you, now that is a bit low. Even for you, Tom."

"It was worth a shot." the man shrugged. "But you know I speak the truth. It's there if you want it, Harry."

A thoughtful expression on his face, the young wizard said, "I'll think about it."

"There was a point to my earlier statement though. I am the Dark Lord and you will respect me. Mocking me in front of your friends and Severus wasn't very nice of you, Harry. It won't be happening again, make sure you understand." Tom stated. "And don't ever tease Severus again. You might not like him all that much but he is my most valuable spy and potioneer, I would have to work a lot harder to win this war if I lost him."

"I meant no offence. I just love seeing Snape all scowling and brooding." smirked Harry.

"Yes, by implying that Lucius is being unfaithful to him." Tom said ironically. "Somehow I don't see the humour in it."

Harry asked, "Is there a particular reason why you're all snippy about it?"

"I've known those two for a little over two decades. I don't exactly make an habit of bothering myself with such things, but as it so happens, I know for sure that neither would ever deceive the other. It's disgustingly sappy and sometimes makes me want to gag, but most will never experience such a bond."

"I'm actually a bit speechless right now." Harry said with a honest smile. "I didn't know you could understand love. Or have the emotional capacity for it."

Tom's jaw twitched. "Despite what you may think, Harry, I am capable of learning."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Turning to face Harry's inquisitive look, Tom wasn't sure what to say. Harry was waiting for an answer, he decided to give him one. "Because I wanted to."

"You usually get what you want, right?" Harry stated.

"I always get what I want." Tom said with a smug smirk. "After all, I got you, didn't I?"

With a protest on his lips, Harry folded his arms across his chest in a protective stance. That statement had him scared and aroused, something Tom was a master at making him feel. It's not like it bothered Harry, even though the still logical part of his brain was sure that now was a good time to run. The hormonal and quite smitten part of him wanted to know more. The horny-Harry easily pushed out the sensible-Harry, it was a battle that had been won since that kiss. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I thought I was being perfectly clear about that. I want you to accept who you are now, the side you're on and the potential you refuse to acknowledge. I want you to want it, Harry. You and I can make great things happen, but only if you admit to me and to yourself that I'm right." said Tom. "I kissed you, not because I wanted you to be more easily swayed, but for you to understand that I want you."

"I'm really not interested in playing whatever sick game you have planned." Harry was really not interested in getting his heart broken, but he wasn't about to say that to Tom. "Please don't take me for an idiot, Tom."

Tom sighed, he wasn't sure how to break down Harry's defences. The vulnerable kicked puppy-look had Tom cringing. He had to find a way to ease the teen's already confused mind. "Must you be this difficult? Am I speaking in a language that is foreign to you? If I wanted to play games, I would have done so. Have I indicated, during these last few days, that I merely want you by my side just for laughs? Have I, in any way, treated you like a mindless puppet? You don't doubt a Dark Lord's word, Harry."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. As you said, you are the Dark Lord and I'm not exactly trusting of Dark Lords, especially the ones who have tried to kill me since I was just a fucking baby."

"I made a vow to never act upon my urges to kill you." Tom sneered. "No matter how desperately I want to act upon them."

Harry snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't admitted his fears to anyone, not even Hermione or the twins. It was only logical for him to expect the worst from Tom. The man's sudden change if heart was still a mystery. "Why me? What is it about me that has you so interested? Aside from the prophecy, I'm just an uninteresting teenager with enough angst to fuel the Hogwarts train. Forgive me for not trusting your motives."

"Would I have ever known you without the prophecy? Most likely not, since the prediction of my downfall was the only thing that made me go after you. I would have simple killed your parents as another pair of troublesome Order members and I would not have bothered with you. You could have been just an ordinary boy but I made you who you are."

Harry snorted, but allowed Tom to continue. The menacing look thrown his way also helped him keep his mouth shut. Tom slumped into his chair and went on, "I was certain that it was you because of your blood. You're a half-blood like myself and I was sure that you were the one. I made you their Saviour."

"I guess we'll never know."

"You could have been just a regular wizard by the name of Harry Potter, no one special. But because I targeted you, because I chose to make you into a part of my life, you turned into someone unique. I won't lie, part of your appeal is the extraordinariness, I am drawn to you because of what the prophecy said about you, about us. But despite what I just said, you are still interesting even if I can't kill you. It's more than just you being my supposed arch nemesis. I was expecting you to be different, drowned in fame and the attention bestowed upon you. I was prepared to deal with an obnoxious, loudmouthed teenager who had no sense and lacked in brains. You surprised me when I possessed you in the Ministry and you still keep surprising me with how humble you truly are."

"Being the Boy-Who-Lived isn't exactly what it's made out to be. I'm either hated or loved, but all they want is for me to get on with what I was destined to do. Anyone hardly cares about Harry, all they want is a piece of the famous Saviour." Harry admitted.

Tom smirked faintly. "That's where I differ from the rest. I have no desire to have The Boy-Who-Lived."

Disappointment coursed through the green-eyed teen. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the Dark Lord. "I usually am unwanted."

"You misunderstood." Tom said, getting up from his wingchair. He rounded the table and walked to the bookcase where Harry was standing. Tilting the teen's head up, the brown-eyed wizard purred. "I have no desire to have The Boy-Who-Lived, because he doesn't matter. I want Harry, not an image created by weak-minded fools and pathetic Headmasters. The real Harry that has fire and defiance in his eyes, the one who challenges me like no other. The one who ran straight to me because he knows I'm the only one who can ever understand him, take care of him like he deserves."

Before Harry could snap out of the allure, Tom's hands were gliding down his sides, coming to rest on his waist. The temptation was offering itself, Harry just had to reach out and grab it. His pulse was racing, chest rising and falling. Words didn't come out and there really wasn't much to say when Voldemort had you pinned against his bookcase, his hands caressing your hips. There was something so utterly wicked in the man's eyes, something that took hold of Harry's soul with just one penetrating look.

Then there was a knock on the door. The moment faltered and Tom gritted through his teeth. "What is it?"

"_There's a bit of a problem, your Lordness_." Harry recognised Fred's voice behind the door.

"Can't it wait?" Tom grunted.

Silence followed until George said, "_I guess..._"

The two walked away, their steps echoing in the corridor. Sure that the interruption was now over, Tom lifted Harry up, his hands sliding under the teen's thighs and the boy's legs wrapping around the other man. It caught Harry by surprise and he instantly wrapped his arms around Tom's neck for support. "Put me down, Tom!"

"I don't think I will." the man smirked deviously. "I have you exactly where I want you."

Pushing his desk clean, Tom hauled Harry on it. Parchment and Quills went flying, not to mention all the other stuff that had previously graced the Dark Lord's desk. The green-eyed teen's legs wrapped around Tom while the latter leaned over the teen's form, his lips catching Harry's own. This time Tom forwent the gentleness and dived straight in for the main prize. Harry's delicious moans and whimpers had Tom internally grinning.

"Did you really think that I didn't see it." Tom spoke softly, his tone slightly breathless as he planted kisses on Harry's neck and lips. "The hunger in your eyes, the weakness of your protests after you pushed me away. You want me just as much as I want you."

"Are you always so overconfident?" Harry wasn't sure if Tom understood what he was saying. This was Voldemort, not just some horny teenager who wanted to get into another's pants. Everything he did had a meaning, it was always planned and everything about it was premeditated. But it was a bit hard for him to concentrate when the same man has his mouth against Harry's pulse, his hands gradually moving under Harry's shirt. Suddenly, the teen was aware of his situation and lifted his head to see Tom's dark locks near his crotch. "Stop."

"You are joking, right?" Tom groaned.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this isn't exactly a bedroom and I'm not on a bed. Forgive me for wanting a tiny bit of romancing before letting you get into my pants." Harry explained wryly. "Some wooing before I spread them."

Tom rested his head against Harry's thigh and said, "You are insufferable."

"And some flowers would be nice. Maybe a date. I don't want you to think I'm easy."

Chuckling, Tom said, "You are anything but easy."

"Help me up." ordered the teen, holding out his hand from Tom to take. As he sat on the edge of the desk, Harry took in the sight that was Voldemort. There was a particular look on his face, not angry or irritated but not entirely happy either. A mix of discontentment and triumph. "What now? I mean...where do I stand now?"

"Nothing has changed." Tom said casually. "I still see you as a possible partner in helping me with the war. As for our more personal relationship, well that is entirely up to you. If you come to me, I won't turn you away. I think we have established how mutually beneficial it could be for us, I see no reason to deny ourselves."

"Is it a special Dark Lord skill to speak in riddles? You could have just answered in a more simple manner."

"I would like nothing more than to have you writhing with pleasure in my bed. Was that simple enough for you?" Tom raised his brow.

Harry got off the desk and said, "Yes, thank you for clearing that up."

"Since my desk isn't to your liking, you have to wait until I get some things sorted out. Namely those friends of yours." Tom said and went to sit in his wingchair. He unceremoniously pulled Harry to sit on his lap, the latter squirming a bit. With a snap of his fingers, an elf appeared and bowed. "Go fetch Fred and George Weasley."

The elf blinked, his huge tennis-ball eyes looking straight at Tom. With a groan, the Dark Lord added, "The ones who look the same."

With a bow and a pop, the elf was gone. Harry wanted to get off the man's lap, but Tom's strong arm around his waist stopped him. He had to face the twins while snugly sitting in Tom's lap. The door to his study flew open and the elf stood there with an annoyed look. "Dinky has brought the guests Master asked for."

"You may leave now." Tom addressed the elf and waved his hand dismissingly. Fred and George waltzed in with confidence that was glossed over with a tiny amount of fear. "Harry tells me that you are loyal to him."

"We sure are." they said in unison.

Tom glanced at the two and continued, "However, Harry's loyalties lie with me now. I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this."

"We've been thinking." Fred started. "And we want to join you."

"We don't fancy being Death Eaters but we'd align ourselves with the dark. We reckon that if Harry did it, so can we."

Tom asked, "What about your family? Understand that if you swear your loyalty to me, you are renouncing your Light family and all ties you may have had with them. Unless they too turn dark."

"Are you guys sure that's what you want?" Harry pointed out. "Bill and Ginny will understand but the others won't. Are you absolutely sure that you can turn your back of your parents and brothers?"

"Mum hasn't believed in us ever since we dropped out of Hogwarts. She thinks we're just doing silly things and wasting our lives away. She calls our joke shop a disgrace. You know how much love and effort we've put into it, it hurts when she says that it's a fool's dream. Dad just does what Mum tells him to do. Ron is a whiny git who doesn't understand how real life works, he's still banging on about how you didn't want to share your fame and money with him. So we say to hell with them." Fred explained, giving his twin a look. "Besides, our lovely baby Malfoy will be more easily persuaded when we're on the same side."

"I don't particularly care about your intentions with Draco Malfoy."

Harry smirked. "Watch out for Malfoy Sr. You have to get past him before getting to Drake."

"If you wish to join me, take part in our cause, then I need you to prove yourself to me." Tom cleared his throat. "Being friends with Harry is not enough for me to recruit you, I need proof that you are serious about this. Therefore, I will give you two a task."

With a narrowed gaze, Harry eyes Tom. "What task?"

"All in good time, Harry." Voldemort chided and slid his hand over Harry's leg, resting it near his tented fly. With his cheeks flushed red and an uncomfortable ache in his groin, the teen looked over to the twins. Both were smirking and Fred shot Harry a wink with holding his thumb up. He quickly lowered his hand when Voldemort lifted his eyes and caught the twins matching looks.

"The both of you can go for now. I will let you know of your task."

Harry hurried away from Tom's lap and said, "I'll escort you out."

"About that problem we mentioned earlier." Fred piped. "There is an unconscious Death Eater in the corridor. Hermione sort of went mental and hexed him. But in her defence, she was being threatened."

"Deal with it." the Dark Lord told Harry with a exaggerated sigh. The twins were ushered out of the room by Harry, Voldemort's intense gaze following them as they left. Alone, he allowed a smirk to play on his lips as he thought of having the green-eyed teen right where he wanted him.

X

Severus Apparated into Malfoy Manor some hours after getting teased by Harry. The man didn't allow the teen's jabs to affect him, but he wasn't immune either. He wasn't a jealous man by nature, however, he had little bouts of distrust when it came to Lucius. Even after twenty years, Severus still feared being made a fool. He saw how easily the blonde had people eating out of his hand, how much attention he was given and how much the wizard liked being in the spotlight. Of course it would someday lead the blonde's attention elsewhere and away from Severus. It didn't really help that Lucius was overly friendly with Barty.

The Manor was quiet, Narcissa having left for another social event. Trekking up the main staircase and rounding the corner to the west wing of the palace-like house, Severus tried to be as unbiased as possible. Everything usually had an explanation, he was probably being paranoid for nothing. The Master bedroom was empty but the man could hear water splattering onto the cool marble floor. Sitting on the bed, he waited for Lucius to emerge from the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long before the blonde came out, damp hair thrown over his shoulder and a towel around his hips.

"A little early for a shower." Severus drawled.

The blonde didn't look fazed by the question. "Are you concerned about my showering habits?"

"Just interested in what prompted it."

Lucius looked at the man and very dryly commented. "You've caught me, Severus. I was having rather rambunctious sex with Narcissa all morning."

Severus kept his eyes on Lucius, his expression didn't change nor did he say anything. He would have laughed, or at least showed a bit of amusement, over the blonde's obvious effort to tease him, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head and in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the self-doubt he emitted. His hawk eyes watched Lucius as he dressed. "How was your mission with Bartemius?"

"Everything went smoothly, as was expected. Barty is a brilliant diplomat and we managed to convince the Bulgarian Minister to side with our Lord. He was easily swayed."

"Aren't they always." Severus stated sardonically.

Lucius stopped buttoning his shirt and bit back an acid reply. Instead, he walked over to the bed where Severus was sitting and stood between the man's legs. "What's gotten into you? I haven't seen you for a days and this is the welcome I get."

"Why did Barty come to the Manor?"

"Because I asked him to." Lucius said. "I had something of his and he retrieved it. I asked him over for supper later."

Severus narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. "I'm afraid I have other engagements this evening."

"You don't seem to have a very high opinion of him. Why is that? After all, he is part of the Inner Circle and he is loyal, not to mention very efficient and valuable. Barty is a friend of this family, you should be a bit more courteous towards him." the blonde said, giving the dark-haired man a stern look. "Jealousy isn't flattering, Severus. Barty is very much interested in a deep cleavage which I do not have. He is most possibly the straightest man I know."

"Apparently, that is an irrelevant factor." Severus sneered.

Lucius pulled away from the man and a disbelieving smile appeared on his face. He said with an icy drawl, "Oh, I see. You think I'm the one making moves on Barty."

Severus remained silent which only gave Lucius more fuel. The blonde stalked over to the mirror, grabbed his hairbrush and sat down. "For you to imply, even think, such a thing is insulting. Have I ever, over the course of all the years we've been together, given you any reason to doubt me? No, allow me to rephrase. Have I been anything but devoted to you?"

"You tell me." Severus retorted.

Lucius whirled his head around, his features portraying his fury. "How dare you question me when you're the one hiding a picture of a dead woman? Don't you think that's a bit worrying for me?"

"You've been going through my things?" Severus asked.

"Forgive me for wanting to read a bloody book. You shouldn't hide the picture of your lover in such an obvious place."

Abruptly, Severus stood and almost growled at the blonde. "Lily was never my lover."

"But that's what you wanted, wasn't it? Maybe you have problems with your memory but she was the reason we parted ways right after Hogwarts. You were the one who couldn't let her go, but you insisted that it was all in my head, but you and I both know that you were still in love with Evans."

"You're being ridiculous." Severus huffed.

"You would have married her had it not been for Potter. Don't deny it. She was your one true love until Potter waltzed in and Evans ran off with him. By the looks of it, she's still standing between us."

Severus remembered putting Lily's picture between his Potion books, but he wasn't sure why. He had loved Lily, but Lucius had stolen his attention and heart rather quickly. A part of him would always love Lily but he was not about to let Lucius believe something that wasn't exactly the truth. "You're making assumptions, Lucius. You ought to know me better by now."

"And you ought to know that I have never been nor will I ever be unfaithful." Lucius angrily stated. "For you to think that... Just get out."

Severus stared at the blonde's back but didn't move. He could understand that the man was upset but it was hardly his fault. Well, maybe it was a bit his fault but arguing with Lucius always turned out like this. The blonde had a way of turning everything against you even if you weren't in the wrong. Even if Severus knew he was guilty of keeping Lily's picture, he was not about to let the blonde spin everything out of proportion.

"Get out." Lucius repeated, still not facing Severus. He caught the man's deep gaze in the mirror. "And get rid of her picture before I really do start believing that I'm stand-in for a dead woman."

The slamming door had Lucius turn around. He really had missed Severus, had been looking forward to seeing the man, but having Severus accuse him of being interested in someone else had Lucius bewildered. When he had found Lily's picture, he had tried to put it out of his mind. He had been competing with the woman ever since he had laid eyes on Severus. He was not about to compete against a woman who had been dead for a better part of twenty years. Narcissa had warned him about being a substitute, a 'poor man's Lily' she had called him after a fight about Severus. He had refused to take the witch's bait but at the moment Lucius felt exactly like Severus' alternative choice after the big prize got snagged away by Potter.

X

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Tom looked up and saw Harry in the doorway to his study. The teen didn't look cross or angry, just confused and inquisitive. With a sigh, Tom asked, "What exactly did I keep from you?"

"Your giant snake is curled up on my bed and refuses to leave. You should have said that she's around."

"I was under the impression that you knew about Nagini. I will have a chat with her if you wish." Tom said. "She is usually in the room that is in the end of the second floor corridor. I will tell her to stop bothering you."

Harry walked into the study and sat across from Tom, drawing his legs up to his chin. "So, done anything interesting lately?"

Tom chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I have. Fenrir and his Snatchers have located your friend Lupin. They will bring him here soon enough."

Harry leaned forward and asked with worry, "Why can't they bring him here now?"

"You might not know this but he is still affected by the full moon. Until it passes, he is safer elsewhere. Fenrir and his pack have taken him in for the time being."

"Where did they find him?" Harry inquired. "Was he injured?"

"He was found in the woods near Blackhall. It seems that the Order had a safe house close to Hogwarts. He had escaped during the full moon, Fenrir found one of the Order members with his throat torn out. Lupin's handiwork, I presume."

Harry sighed and said, "Remus will hate himself for it, he hates hurting others while being a werewolf. He isn't a wild beast."

"He didn't have access to Wolfsbane, I understand why he had no control over his actions." Tom didn't want Harry to be alarmed and offered the teen. "I can organise for you to be taken to him."

"When do I leave?" the teen eagerly asked.

Tom concentrated his magic and sent Severus a call through his Mark. Harry was a bit fascinated when watching the man. He could feel Tom's magic pulsating and it sent a tingling feeling to Harry. He snapped out of it when he heard the man say, "Severus will take you."

"Can't I go with someone else?" Harry whined.

"No." Tom didn't let the teen argue. "Don't tell me you would rather go with Bellatrix or Lucius?"

"Malfoy doesn't sound half bad. I've seen the man mostly naked, I think I'm okay with him if he doesn't try to kill me."

With a pointed gaze, Tom let himself take in Harry's careless expression. He didn't like what he heard one bit. "Elaborate."

"Don't make a big deal out of this and don't even think about torturing anyone. You sent me to find Snape, how was I supposed to know he had just put his blonde boyfriend into a sex coma. He was pretty cool about it actually, I mean Malfoy not Snape, he threw me out before I got to see anything racy."

"Confidently, you won't be seeing anything racy. I would hate to kill two of my most loyal Death Eaters." Tom said with an annoyed huff. He didn't like Harry being that acquainted with the blonde. He was the Dark Lord, not some ordinary wizard and Harry was his.

With a mocking tone, Harry said, "Staking your claim. Tut, tut, Tom."

"Severus will escort you to see Remus Lupin. You will do exactly what Severus tells you do and say what he allows you to say. I trust him to keep you safe and out of trouble."

"Can I tell Remus about my sudden fondness for the Dark?"

Tom was thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I think he will make his own conclusions since Severus is taking you. Tell him what you like, but make sure he won't be a liability. If he decides to betray you, he will die."

"I trust Remus." Harry told the man, "He won't betray me."

"See that he doesn't. I expect you to return before supper and don't wonder off without Severus. You are a powerful and skilful wizard but the Order has the upper hand if they catch you unguarded. Don't do anything stupid."

Harry gave a nod as he got up. "I won't do anything stupid. Give me some credit."

"I have a meeting with my Inner Circle, if you wish to take a more active part in this war and in my plans, then you are most welcome to join us. I will make it clear to everyone that you are now our ally and not to be bothered." Tom had planned to invite Harry to the meeting so he could watch, but now that he knew how much Harry wanted to be involved, it was easier to make it more appealing to him. Make Harry want to take part and not stay as a bystander. "Of course, if you don't want to...It's your choice."

"You're such a bastard." Harry said with a knowing smirk. "It's my choice you so conveniently lure me into making. Fine, I admit it, I want to be involved. I can't stay neutral because I am incapable of just sitting on my arse. I've been involved in something since I was eleven, something has always been going on and frankly, I'm used to being in danger. It sounds strange, even to my own ears, but I'm used to dealing with you. I guess working with you instead of against you will just be a bit different than I'm used to."

Tom held a hand out for Harry which the teen took after a passing moment. He pulled Harry closer until his legs were against Tom's own knees. Letting Harry settle between his legs, Tom caressed the green-eyed teen's cheek. "It doesn't sound strange, not when you consider the past years. What I have put you through or what my Death Eaters have put you through under my orders is enough to have you constantly on the edge. I might have tried to kill you in the past but now I plan to use your ideas. I will take you to the meeting as an equal partner."

"You've really changed your tune. At the beginning of the summer, you and I were still mortal enemies and now you want to name me your equal partner. That's a big step." said Harry.

"One that I am willing to take if you are serious about joining me. You are my ally, but as a neutral spectator, I can only offer a safe place for you to stay. By truly joining my cause, I can think of a few more benefits to add to that." Tom smirked. "You know I want you. All of you."

"That's what scares me a bit." said Harry, looking away from Tom's intense eyes. "I don't really know what it is you want from me. Is it a habit of yours, sleeping with former enemies?"

"I don't have a lot of former enemies. I certainly didn't sleep with Dumbledore." Tom said with a scoff. "I want from you what you are willing to give me. Meaning, I don't want to force you to do anything. I find you intriguing and almost unique. An exquisite wizard who has more fire and will than anyone I have ever met. I guess you could say that in a way I admire you. But more so, I desire you."

Harry couldn't help the smile when he said, "You think buttering me up will get you what you want. I find it hard to believe that I'm anything special. You have a fair share of attractive minions. Barty has really turned a new page after being in Azkaban for more than a decade. And let's not even talk about Lucius, who beats me in every category."

"While I won't deny that both Barty and Lucius exceed you in their skills as a wizard and they are far more experienced than you. However, I have known both of them since they were teenagers such as yourself and never have I been tempted to take either to my bed." Tom explained easily, having nothing to hide from Harry.

Harry snorted. "You weren't exactly sane these past few years. And you didn't have a face."

"True." Tom gave a nod. "I had much more pressing matters to attend to than trying to get someone to warm my bed. I wasn't interested in anything other than gaining power and making myself immortal."

"I can't really picture you dating anyone." Harry said."Just don't pressure me. I think we established that I'm not opposed to taking a more intimate course in this relationship. You certainly made it clear that you can't wait to bend me over something. I just want to think about it before I jump in head first. Do you know what I mean?"

Running his index finger down Harry's cheek and over his jaw, Tom offered the teen a considerate look. "I won't pressure you into anything. Perhaps I got a bit carried away before, but I want you to know that I am willing to give you more time if that is what you ask."

"Don't manipulate me, Tom." Harry warned. "You knew what you were doing, don't try to sound innocent."

"You are infuriating." the older man told the teen with a sigh. He should have known that it would never be easy with Harry. Yet oddly enough he preferred it like that. He enjoyed the challenge Harry represented. "Severus is waiting for you in the foyer. Try to stay out of trouble and apologise. You had no reason to wind him up like that."

"But it was fun to see his eye twitch." Harry stated.

"Apologise." Tom pressed on. "I have a feeling he did not take it as an innocent joke. I need the three of them to successfully win this war and rule the wizarding world."

Harry gave it a thought and said to the man, "Alright, I'll convince him not to poison Barty. But you have to admit, Malfoy and Barty were acting a bit too cosy."

"I don't dwell on the relations between my Inner Circle. My minions, as you call them, can do as they please. I hardly care."

"Sure you do." said the teen. "Unhappy minions mean crap results on their missions and that means an unhappy Dark Lord. Let's face it, you care."

Tom pushed the teen on his way and said, "Severus is in the foyer. Be gone."

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" mocked Harry with a childish pout.

"You are not immune from my _Crucio_." Tom stated. "Be back for supper and listen to Severus. He will tell me if you cause trouble."

Harry stalked away, muttering 'tattletale' under his breath.

X

Opening his eyes, Remus adjusted to the light. He was on a creaking bed with a couple of springs poking him in the back, the blanket covering him was scratchy and thick. There was some bandaging on his left arm and across his chest. His bones hurt and muscles ached from running. Fenrir had caught up with him and he had foolishly thought that the other werewolf could be beaten in a fight. The bigger and older wolf had pushed him down into the forest ground with one swift move, leaving a set of bruises on his neck.

He kicked the blanket away and tried to sit up. Barely managing to sit up right, he looked around the cave-like room and had to wince. The sun was already setting.

Voices from outside alerted him of company, but there wasn't anywhere to run. He had been brought there by Fenrir and his men, it was most likely them behind the door. He was in for a surprise when the door opened and Severus Snape stood in the doorway in his dark glory. Remus wanted to launch himself at the man who had betrayed them, wanted to let Moony rip him into shreds.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here, Lupin, as I am sure neither are you." Snape said an strode in. "Alas, I am under orders to make sure your wounds aren't life-threatening."

Remus warily eyed the man without saying anything. Severus had killed Dumbledore, that was pretty much the evidence Remus needed to distrust the man. Distrust was a mild term, outright hatred was a more accurate way to describe what Lupin felt when seeing Severus up close and personal.

"Snape, don't you dare leave me out here with Fenrir." Harry's voice echoed from the outdoors.

Perking up at the sound of his cub's voice, Remus asked, "Harry?"

Pushing past Severus, Harry barged in and immediately went to the man's side. "Remus... Merlin, I was so worried."

"Are you alright cub? They haven't hurt you, have they?"

"Perhaps you can leave the heartfelt reunion for later. I do have to make sure he stays alive long enough for that to happen." Severus said with irritation. Harry didn't move and only glared at the man like a feisty animal. "Potter, must I remind you how this little outing works?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you." said the teen, keeping his narrowed eyes on the Potion Master. He moved away from Remus so Severus could have enough room to work. But he didn't leave Remus' side, the man was confused as it is. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Lupin remembered some of it. His hand went touch the slight bump on the back of his head. "I was knocked cold and then I woke up in a small lodge. I don't know how long I was there, I was mostly drugged out of my mind. I didn't see anyone, just shadows and I heard several people talk. I was sure that it had been Death Eaters."

Severus snorted, making Harry send him an annoyed glower. "The most obvious conclusion of course."

"When I wasn't killed after a few days, I started suspecting that my first thought had been incorrect. Death Eaters wouldn't have kept me prisoner, they would have killed me."

"It was the Order." Harry said, interested to see the man's reaction. If he started denying it and declared the Order innocent, then the teen would have his answer. "They kidnapped you."

Remus sighed sadly, he had wanted to believe that it had been someone else. The Order was the last line of defence they had, without them it was over. "I didn't want to believe it but you're probably right. I heard something a while back, something Kingsley said. He was concerned about us spending too much time together, he was almost adamant that we shouldn't be so close. He said it would be easier on you if you were alone. I didn't quite believe what he was saying, making you face everything alone and without the support of loved ones. After Dumbledore's death...The Order started operating a bit differently, mainly how they ran your life. I sometimes had the feeling that I was being warned off from seeing you or even talking to you."

"I have some things to tell you and I don't want you to freak out. You're almost certainly dying to know why I'm even here, with Snape of all people. Well, I guess I should start in the beginning."

Severus said, his wand moving swiftly as he redressed the wounds, "We are not staying long enough for you to have tea and biscuits. Make it the short version. "

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a private conversation." Harry said snarkily. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, right...the beginning. I ran away from the Order, that's pretty much the short version. I had my eyes opened by some things and by someone. I learned who my true friends are and I now know that things are hardly as they seem. The Weasleys think of me as a charity case Dumbledore dumped on them, not to mention the sheer fanaticism Molly has over the prophecy. I discovered that the Order really has been getting me ready for the final sacrifice, which literally means me dying for the Wizarding World because there is no way I could beat Voldemort. So with Sirius and you out of the way, I would truly be alone. That was supposed to make me more pliable for the Order to mould me into a perfect weapon."

"I should have protected you, Harry. "said Remus. "I promised Sirius that I would look after you."

Sneering, Severus said, "This is all very touching. Perhaps you could speed it along to the essential parts."

"I was getting to it. Now, the important part Sev-Sev mentioned. So, I ran away and went into hiding. After getting the whole and uncensored truth from Snape, I gathered loyal allies and friends for myself. Which leads us to why I'm here with him in the first place. You see, a few days ago, I sort of met up with Voldemort and talked out some stuff. You know, the whole enemy thing and the prophecy. He's actually a nice bloke once you get to know him, has a brand new face and all."

Remus looked at the teen as if he had lost his mind. "Have they cursed you? Harry, you don't seem yourself."

"Nobody cursed me, I promise. I'm still me." Harry smiled. "I just rearranged my views on where I want to stand in this war. Like I said, we sorted out the mortal enemy part."

"You've joined Voldemort?" Remus asked slowly. "The wizard who murdered your parents and tried to kill you multiple times. The one we know as the Dark Lord?"

Harry winced. "Um...Kind of. I mean, I went neutral...but it's bloody hard to stay neutral with him. I haven't forgiven him nor am I suddenly his best friend, it's just...complicated. I want to do this because it feels right. My whole life, I've been living with the burden of being the one who was meant to kill him. You know how much I hate the fame and the expectations. I want to make my own decisions, be an ordinary wizard who doesn't have to constantly think about defeating an evil Dark Lord and save the entire Wizarding World. Of course it helps a bit that he's such a charming bastard and I do believe him when he says that he wants to make a change in the Wizarding World."

Taking the boy's hand into his, Remus said, "Harry, have you thought about the possibility that this is just another trick of his. What makes you so sure that he isn't doing all this just so he could get to you?"

"He made a vow not to kill me. We both did and now the prophecy is null and void, because neither will ever try to kill the other. Plus, he is sane...I mean, saner now. He changed a lot of his previous plans and he even gave Hermione a job. It says a lot about his views now, doesn't it?" Harry tried to explain. He was scared to lose the only father-like figure he had left. "I'm not asking you to join me, you don't even have to like it...but I want you to still see me as Harry, your cub. I sure as hell didn't mean it to happen, but it did and I don't care that I might be consider a traitor for it, it doesn't change how I feel about it. I just want...need you to be alright with my decision. Can you do that for me?"

While Severus was highly sceptical, Harry gave the wolf his best, most saddening look that could convince the man into his way of thinking. Losing Remus would be a big blow, but Harry had already considered the man's reaction and just held on to the slim chance that he might be somewhat okay with it. Remus was staying quiet, he hadn't said a word since Harry's plea. But no matter what went through his head at that moment, the man still left Harry a small opening, a possibility of a positive response. "I don't know what to say. I never thought that you could change sides or suddenly find Voldemort so appealing. I can't just forget what he has done, disregard who he is. But...you are still my cub. I trust you to know what you're doing and with whom you are dealing with. You've been through enough already, I don't want to add to it my abandoning you. You're right, I don't like it, can hardly understand it, but it's your decision to make and I truly hope that you are right in making it. I need some time to get used to it, wrap my head around it and maybe try to see it through your eyes before I say anything I might regret later."

"That's all I ask. "Harry told the man and laughed a little. "I was afraid that you'd go mental."

"Truth be told, I guess I'm not that shocked." Remus admitted. "When Sirius was younger, he was more drawn to the Dark Arts that most. He was a Black, no matter how much he liked to forget about that little fact, and Blacks are mostly dark wizards and witches. It is in their blood to be inclined towards the dark. Sirius had an affinity for dark curses, he didn't like talking about it, but he mentioned it to me. If it wasn't for our group of friends and Dumbledore, he would have gone Dark, we kept him on the Light side. Then you anchored him to the Light."

"Sirius Black, Marauder extraordinaire, was a dark wizard?" Harry gaped.

Severus drawled. "That mutt was already dabbling into the Dark Arts in our fifth year. He would have been recruited if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's hold on him."

"There is no fucking way that Sirius was Dark. I mean, he would have told me. He would have given me some inkling that he was even remotely interested in the Dark Arts."

"After his brother's sudden disappearance, he changed. He tried to hold it all in, suppress it so he wouldn't be drawn to it. Magic, whether Dark or Light, is a part of us. It's like an extra limb, it is so fundamentally ingrained into us that it drives us and guides us. Dark wizards are drawn to Dark Arts, drawn to Dark and ancient magic that can accomplish extraordinary things. I'm not saying that Light magic is weaker, it's just different and it doesn't necessarily compel a witch or a wizard. Dark magic, however, is like a bright flame that attracts moths, it's more forceful and exhilarating. That's why it is so easily abused, it can be used for sinister and evil deeds because it is so enticing. Some families, like the Blacks for example, have been inclined towards Dark magic since the first spark of magic. Almost all ancient bloodlines are Dark."

Harry took in the werewolf's lengthy lecture and deducted. "So families like Blacks and Malfoys have and always will be Dark, because...Dark magic was the first kind of magic?"

"Not exactly." Severus carried on the lecture. "While Dark magic was already practiced in Ancient times, it wasn't considered Dark. It was neutral and magic wasn't categorized back then."

"But the first Horcruxes were made by a bloke who lived in Ancient times. Wouldn't that be considered evil magic?"

Severus raised a brow. "You've never shown any intelligence before, Potter. I'm slightly impressed. The four founders of Hogwarts were the first who started putting labels on magic. Most of the pure-blood families can be traced back seven or more centuries. The Blacks can be traced back for more than eight hundred years. The Malfoy family has been around since the time Hogwarts was just an idea in the back of the founder' mind."

"So one could say that Malfoys are most likely one of the darkest families out there." Harry suggested.

"Yes, but it cannot be taken at face value." Severus said. "The family name does not speak for the individuals in the family."

"Dark magic and Light magic differ through the intent of the one using it. Magic is mostly neutral, one can use magic for anything. It's the intent behind the spell that matters. If you truly wish to harm or even kill someone, you must mean it and channel that into the spell."

Harry asked, looking at Snape, "So if I used the Killing Curse to, let's say, help a dying person, who asks me to do it to end his suffering...Would that work, I mean, would it really be considered Dark when I'm actually doing him good?"

"Don't look at me, brat." Snape huffed. "I truly meant for that old coot to drop dead."

"Am I missing something?" Remus inquired.

"That's right, you don't know." Harry sighed. "Well, Old Dumbles asked Snape to kill him. Turns out he was dying anyway, because he had been cursed, and he was going to die no matter what. So he told Snape to _Avada_ him, hoping that it would secure his place with Voldemort when in truth he really was Voldemort's spy from the beginning. But I guess it hardly matters, since you enjoyed killing him."

Severus didn't looked fazed by the teen's comment. He didn't feel any kind of remorse for killing Dumbledore, he had no reason to. "If you are quite done with your lessons in magic, I suggest you say your goodbyes."

"Already?" Harry snapped his head up.

"Harry, the sun will set soon and it's best if you leave now. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure I'll be fine here." Remus softly spoke to the teen. Of course he didn't want to stay but it was better this way, at least at the moment. "I'll think about what you said."

Severus was already by the door with an impatient look on his face. Harry gave Remus a hug and reluctantly moved away. He said, "I'll come see you again if I can and then we can talk about Sirius. I still don't believe he was into Dark magic."

"There are a lot of thing you don't know about Sirius, but we can talk about them when you return."

With a gruff sigh, Snape said, "I am not going to be the reason you were late for supper. So move, Potter."

"No need to be so annoyed, I'm coming already." Harry snapped. "I'll tell Tom you were mean to me."

"The Dark Lord is an excellent Legilimens. Correct me if I'm wrong but you cannot even grasp the basic knowledge of the art of Occlumency."

As the two disappeared and cracks of Disapparation could be heard, Remus groaned and fell back on the bed. He had heard and seen strange things, but that was probably the weirdest, it really took the weirdo cake. He silently hoped that it was the drugs or at least the after effects of the drugs, there was just too much that didn't add up and felt like an hallucination. Delirium not reality.

.


	5. Chapter Five: Lovers lost, lovers gained

**Author's Note: **Um...Sex happens in this chapter. If you don't want to read that part, scroll over it really fast. I am going to use some of the stuff that happened in _**Deathly Hallows**_, so some things may pop up.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Five: Lovers lost, lovers gained**

Apparating back to the manor, Harry practically landed on his arse in Tom's foyer. Severus promptly left the teen and stalked off, his robes billowing behind him. His sour mood couldn't take another dose of Potter. Dusting himself off, the green-eyed teen's eyes followed the man out of the room. On some level, Harry did feel bad for being an arse earlier, but it was Snape and Harry could list a number of reasons why he took enjoyment in the man's misery.

"I see you have returned." Tom's voice washed over Harry. He turned and met the man's dark gaze by the door that led to the sitting room. A part of Harry wanted to please the man, yet that thought alone was absurd. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man said. "Have you given my offer any thought?"

"You mean take part in your super secret boy band meeting? If you seat me away from Bellatrix then I'm in."

"You shall sit on my lap if you can't learn to behave." Tom chuckled. "It will surely tarnish your hero reputation, don't you agree?"

Harry snorted. "I'm fairly sure that it will ruin your evil Dark Lord status if you have your former enemy anywhere near your lap. What will your minions thinks if they see the pesky Harry Potter taking part in their meeting?"

"They will think what I tell them to think, I hardly see how it concerns them. Now, I hope you're hungry, supper awaits." Tom told the teen, swiftly walking away without waiting for the teen. Harry dragged his legs to follow the man who infuriated him to no end.

The dining room was empty, it looked as if Harry and Tom were the only ones to dine. Helping the teen into his seat like a proper gentlemen, Tom took his own seat and said, "Regrettably, we won't be joined by my Inner Circle."

"I would have lost my appetite had you invited them." Harry shot back.

"Now, now... You should be a bit more respectful towards my Inner Circle. If you are to join me, completely and wholeheartedly, then I want you to get along with them. At least try to put aside your animosity."

Harry plopped his fork into his mouth and muttered, "If you want me to be best mates with Bellatrix, you are seriously deluded."

"I will order her to stay away from you if that is what you wish. I do, however, ask you to curb your tongue. I have come to understand that silencing you is pointless, but I hope that you can control yourself. I won't be happy otherwise." Tom finished off his wine, but kept his eyes on Harry. "I'm sure you can understand my meaning."

"No bullying anyone and no inappropriate jokes, definitely no implying that Lucius is a getting it on with Barty. I can follow orders, you know."

"See that you do. I would hate to punish you."

Harry raised his brow and asked, "What exactly do you mean by punishment? Assuming that you think like a normal person."

"You've seen the dungeons, the possibilities they offer. The walls are completely soundproof, no one will hear your screams and pleas. Or, I could simply spank you in front of my Inner Circle like an unruly child."

Harry gaped at the man, a spark of weird lust making its way down his spine. Getting spanked was not supposed to make you feel horny. Swallowing hard, Harry sobered a bit and said, "I think I'll pass, thank you."

"It would be more amusing if I have Severus do it."

"You wouldn't." Harry said with disbelief. "I bet he enjoys torturing children. Hell, maybe even gets off on it."

Tom laughed, the teen's horror-struck expression making him smile. "I do not believe that Severus would enjoy it, he is a very refined individual and such things hold no appeal to him. But I am sure he would take pleasure in torturing you in particular."

"I'm beginning to see why you're the Dark Lord." Harry stated, stabbing his fork into the salad on his plate.

"Make sure you remember." Tom smirked as he took a bite out of his garnished fish dish.

X

Draco wasn't in the Inner Circle, not yet at least. Being the son of Lucius Malfoy had its perks, especially among the other Death Eaters. The elder blonde was notorious for his temper that usually descended on its chosen victim like ice cold fury. And since he was still highly favoured by the Dark Lord, Draco basked in his father's success and splendour. But Draco was itching to make a name for himself, he wanted to be known for his own accomplishments. He wasn't planning on using the 'daddy card' for long. When he saw Harry wondering the corridor and disappearing into the room the Dark Lord preferred for the Inner Circle meeting, a stab of suspicion gripped the young blonde. Why was Harry getting to attend a meeting he wasn't even allowed to eavesdrop? One the other hand, maybe it was an ideal chance for Draco to get his ticket in. If Harry put in a good word for him, perhaps the Dark Lord would finally give him a worthy mission.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it is uncouth to sneak around?"

Draco whirled around and went stark white. "My Lord, I was simply looking for Potter."

Tom could see that the blonde teen was longing to join the big boys, he wanted out of the playground. But he was still inexperienced, had much to learn before joining the higher ranks. He recalled the boy's father being just as eager to learn, but Lucius had been far more skilled and his eagerness easily turned into loyalty and superior expertise. Tom still remembered how effortless Lucius had made it look when casting the Cruciatus. He had been impressed to see Lucius turn it into an art form.

"I'll just get out of your way, My Lord." said the blonde teen and hurried his pace. He was sure that he was going to get away, but Tom stopped him, making Draco inwardly cringe.

"Your enthusiasm is a welcomed sight, I cannot fault you for being overly eager to join the Inner Circle. Prove to me that you deserve a place in my Inner Circle and I will consider it. You are your father's son, so know that I expect to see what you're truly capable of." Tom told the blonde teen. "As for Harry, I'm afraid he is indisposed at the moment."

With a nod, Draco acknowledge the dismissal and turned to leave, trying to think of a way to impress the Dark Lord. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys were never caught unprepared. He would have to speak to Severus about any possible ways of showing their Lord that he was worthy. He found himself in the sitting room and casually slumped into one of the armchairs, not noticing the shadow that lurked behind him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and a very familiar voice cooed, "What's got my baby nephew pouting?"

Draco was used to his aunt's unstable ways of showing affection. Bella's messy locks fell on Draco's face, tickling the blonde. "Aunty Bella, would you please remove your claws from my body?"

With a huff, the woman walked around the chair and crossed her arms. "That melodramatic father of yours also gave me the cold shoulder."

"I wonder why." Draco sighed sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I was perfectly polite. He's usually nicer to me, you know. We do work well together." Bellatrix said as she examined her fingernails. The childish pout was especially creepy since the witch was far from innocent. "Cissy says that I have no manners, which is not true."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Inner Circle meeting?"

Bellatrix smiled in a deranged way. "I'm heading there right after I get a hug from my favourite nephew."

Draco looked highly uncomfortable. "I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to give your Aunty Bella a hug." the witch said, completely serious. Draco was trying to find the nearest escape route when the woman started cackling. When Bellatrix Lestrange had one of her maniac laughs, you did not stick around. But instead of wrapping her arms around the teen, she winked at the teen and walked out of the room. Draco knew that she wasn't all there, the crazy look in her dark eyes usually made sure she was feared. Being the only woman in the Inner Circle made her infamous, of course being the most vicious Death Eater was also a title she was proud to have. Yet she was still family and they tried to understand her and accept her as she was. Deranged, sadistic and bloodthirsty.

X

The long table in the meeting room was silent. Harry was sitting next to Severus, a safety measure that Harry indeed behaved. But Tom still wanted him close, so the teen was just to his right. No one had dared to question the boy's presence, some simply didn't find it surprising. But all eyes were on him nonetheless. The seat he was in gave Harry a perfect view to see everyone. He saw Bellatrix, who was looking relatively calm and collected, though there was a curious glint in her eyes, like a cat who was familiarising itself with someone new. The Lestrange brothers flanked her, Rodolphus to her right and Rabastan to her left. Both were similar yet they weren't twins. Across from them sat a few faces Harry didn't know, but he hardly cared who they were. He found Barty sitting next to Rabastan, assessing the teen across the table in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione who had something new to figure out. Lucius had acknowledged Harry's presence with a curt nod, however, he was glaring daggers at Severus, making the green-eyed teen understand that looks could in fact kill. Seeing as the blonde was settled next to Barty, Harry could understand why Snape was slightly twitching. The two were far more interested in exchanging poisonous looks than concerning themselves with Harry Potter.

Tom had noticed it too and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Many of you are surely wondering why Harry Potter, my troublesome opponent, is sitting here among us. It is fairly simple. You see, once realising that the Order is nothing but a foolish band of conspirators, he turned to me. He is our ally, I expect all of you to treat him as such. More so, I want you to respect him as you do me. Harry Potter is no longer the Saviour of the Light, he is the Dark Lord's equal."

A murmur swept through the occupants of the room. Harry saw disbelieving faces and a fascinated expression on Bellatrix's face. That disturbed Harry more than the evil look she usually had. The witch bowed her head before speaking. "My Lord, does this mean we can no longer kill the boy?"

"Yes, Bella, that is what I mean."

Harry almost choked when the woman looked strangely excited as she declared. "My Lord, I wish to teach the boy. If he is going to join in on the fun, he needs proper training."

Tom could have laughed at the horrified expression on the teen's face. But it wouldn't be very menacing of him to laugh. "I value your passion, but perhaps you are not the right person to do so."

The witch pulled away and looked, if it even was possible, sad that she had not been picked by her Lord. But she did realise that she had sent the boy's godfather into the beyond. That really did put a damper on things.

"I do find the idea appealing though." Tom mused.

Harry looked highly put off. "No...just no. I don't want anyone to teach me how to torture puppies and Hufflepuffs."

Severus snorted discreetly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Tom, who said, "A few lessons couldn't hurt. If you are to join in on the fun."

"My idea of fun is vastly different from what you and your lot consider fun." Harry told the man. "Rearranging someone's insides isn't my most favoured pastime, I prefer Quidditch.

"We will discuss this later. Now, moving on." Tom promptly shut the teen up. His gaze fell on Lucius and Barty. "How are things at the Ministry?"

Barty leaned forward and began explaining. "Everything is going according to plan, My Lord. The new elections are going to be held next week and there is no threat from the Order. We have successfully weeded out all the Light members of the Wizengamot and converted a few high-ranking officials. I managed to place a few Aurors under the Imperius, only long enough for them to serve their purpose. We did come across a curious individual, a very annoying witch by the name of Umbridge. She was rather insistent to be promoted, she even claimed to be a supporter of the Dark."

Harry was faster than Tom and asked, "Umbitch is still alive? Last I saw her, she was being carted off by the centaurs who live in the Forbidden Forest."

"Who is this Umbridge? I don't seem to recall her." Tom asked, ignoring Harry's comment.

Lucius spoke with disgust. "She was Fudge's lackey. Her zeal for power and the level of corruption she has demonstrated made her an ideal choice for Fudge's plans. A nasty woman really."

"She's a bitch." Harry muttered.

The blonde said, "I'm inclined to agree with Mr Potter, My Lord."

"And now she wishes to side with me, solely to gain back authority and continue her climb up the bureaucratic ladder. Her loyalty can be bought. I know her kind, she might even be useful."

Harry glared at the man and stated with irritation, "Umbridge is the most despicable, evil, loathsome witch on this fucking planet. She hates everyone who doesn't fit into her scale of normal. She hates werewolves, vampires and children, if she could, she'd wipe out all three. I'm seriously tempted to stab her in the face next time I see her. She tortured students while she was at Hogwarts, did you know that? That woman was even more hated than you and that says a lot, don't you think? "

"I received no news of this." Tom looked irritated.

"If you don't mind me saying this, My Lord, you weren't exactly sane at the time. You were focused on obtaining the prophecy and gaining access to Potter's mind." Severus carefully said.

"Then I shall deal with her now. I don't take torturing children lightly." said Tom, making Harry even more dumbfounded.

The teen asked, "Are you just pissed that she got to torture me and you didn't?"

Lucius was trying his best not to smirk, covering the snort with a cough. Barty too was amused, having never seen anyone challenge his Lord. It was beginning to look as if Harry Potter's presence would clearly make things more interesting.

"My Lord, can I torture this Umbridge woman?" Bella eagerly asked.

Harry told the witch, "Yes. I might even join in."

"She will be dealt with. Right now, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, Hogwarts and it's seemingly Light professors."

Severus drawled. "It would be wise to weed out the bothersome individuals before any kind of takeover."

"I could just kill them all." Tom pondered over the possibility. But that didn't sit well with Harry, who jabbed him in ribs rather harshly. Tom gritted, "Perhaps killing them would send out the wrong message."

"It's rather easy." Harry stated and looked at Severus. "Make Snape the Headmaster, since he loves children so much and replace some of the teachers. McGonagall is a lion when protecting her Gryffindors. Plus, she has a soft spot for me. I think she can be talked into seeing the bigger picture. I'll tell her everything about the Order's diabolic plans to sacrifice me and she'll side with me. That way, she will be more amiable to change and she won't cause you any trouble."

Barty said with an impressed expression, "Very Slytherin of you."

"I could have been in Slytherin, but since someone was such a little prick to me before the Sorting, I didn't want to go there. I convinced the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead."

"I assume you're referring to Draco?" Tom raised a brow and shot Lucius a look that wasn't exactly hostile, just inquisitive.

Harry asked mockingly, "Do you know another blonde prat who turns his nose up at everyone who he considers less than his pure-blood? Oh right...He's sitting right here."

Lucius had to bite his cheek, cursing the boy would not end well for him nor would it be appropriate behaviour for a Malfoy. The boy was, after all, right, so he had no room to argue. Barty held in his grin, hiding it behind his hand. As much as he liked the blonde, at times, he had an appalling attitude. Not very flattering for a wizard who could make people do his bidding without the Imperius Curse.

"Need I remind you that you promised to behave, that also included not bullying my minions." Tom leaned in and whispered. The teen remembered the not so enjoyable punishment and that was all it took for Harry to purse his lips and give a tight nod. Satisfied that Harry was done with his little jabs at his Inner Circle, Tom said to the gathered people. "Once the Ministry elections have secured it for us legally, we will take Hogwarts. A school that has been stained with Dumbledore's lenient rules and love for anything Muggle. It will be purged of all nonsense, leaving behind everything that we want to teach our children."

"You're not going to allow Muggle-borns to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts will stay open for all, even for Muggle-borns. I will change the curriculum, enough to suit my needs and the needs of those who go there. I won't forbid anyone."

Harry suggested. "You should make Hermione the Muggle Studies teacher, she will actually know what she is talking about. I think it's important for wizards and witches to know about Muggles and their ways. Just as Muggle-borns should know about wizarding customs and history. Maybe a class to teach wizarding history, it's laws and etiquette?"

"I will consider it."

"How long is this meeting going to take, because I promised the twins that I'd help them in their shop. And with the other thing they keep bugging me with."

Tom wanted to wrap his hands around the teen's neck, the smooth expanse of skin that was perfect for leaving his mark on. But he had to focus on the more serious things, not on marking Harry. He said to the green-eyed youth, "You may leave if you wish."

"And you won't make Snape spank me?"

Severus looked as if he had sucked on a lemon, while Tom buried his face into his hand. Barty was laughing so hard he had to take gasps of breath between the bouts of laugh. Bellatrix was snickering to herself, enjoying the look of dark fury on Snape's face.

Harry stated as he got up from his seat, "Who knows what sort of kinky stuff those two get up to behind closed doors."

"I'll need to look into permanent silencing charms." the Dark Lord sighed as he saw his Potion Master's eye twitch. Lucius, as expected, hadn't even blinked at the teen's comment. Most of the Inner Circle knew how different the two were about that sort of things. While Severus was highly private and never spoke of such things, Lucius was slightly more liberal when it came to his relationship with the dark-eyed man. With Harry gone from the room, Tom said, "Harry won't be joining us again, not without a muzzle. Rabastan and Rodolphus, I have a mission for you. The Weasley twins expressed their wish to join our cause, but I want them to prove their newly found loyalty. I need them to retrieve something from Hogwarts, you two will make sure they succeed."

Rabastan gave a small bow and said, "We will keep an eye on them, My Lord."

"I shall informed them tomorrow and give the details then. As for now, you are all dismissed. Aside from Lucius and Barty, I need to discuss my plans for the Ministry with you two."

As the Death Eaters trickled out of the room, Severus lingered by the door, glancing conspicuously at the blonde, who still wasn't returning any kind of eye contact.

"Was there anything you needed, Severus?" Tom asked.

The man clenched his jaw and said, "Nothing, My Lord."

With the Potion Master stalking out as well, the Dark Lord turned his attention on the two remaining Death Eaters. He trusted both enough to let them handle everything, but it didn't hurt to go through their plans once more. The absent look in the blonde's eyes was noticeable, but it wasn't Tom's business to discuss it. If whatever was going on between his best Death Eaters started to affect their work and commitment then he would make it his business. Until that happened, he didn't have the time or the patience to deal with it.

X

Shoving crisps into his mouth, Harry sat and watched Fred and George as they put out products. He had pissed off Tom..._again_, but he had a need to test the man's limits. A part of him wanted to see Tom go all mental Dark Lord on him, although a very small part. He was still waiting for Tom to say or do something that would drive him away, make him not want what he wanted at the moment. He had already given in, but he was still thinking about the other, more pleasurable part, that Tom wanted to share with him. Being his equal was all fine and dandy, but a man like Tom always wanted something in return. A voice in Harry's head told him that Lord Voldemort wanted to own him, which was slightly off-putting if Harry thought about it. He was not about to be a convenient piece of arse for the Dark Lord.

"Oi, Harry." Fred hollered. "Do you reckon Draco would be into bondage?"

Choking on his food, Harry coughed and made a face. George started talking before Harry could utter a word. "We found some silk ropes and leather cuffs up in Charlie's old room. Got us thinking."

"I seriously doubt that Draco would appreciate the idea of being tied down by your brother's old sex toys."

"The leather would look really sexy on his porcelain skin." Fred said shamelessly.

Harry snorted. "Who knew you two were such dirty minded perverts."

"Little brother," began George, "we're just very open-minded. After sneaking a peek at Bill's wanking material he had under his bed, we were never the same again."

"I guess then you're in luck. Draco might look like a choirboy, but underneath that angelic face, hides something much more sinister."

Fred smirked. "We plan to defrost the Slytherin Ice Prince."

"First, you have to actually get close to him. You've only known Draco Malfoy, the snobby ponce. He is more than a spoiled brat though, I would even go as far as call him misunderstood. Most people only see the name, see him as Lucius Malfoy's son, and he sort of dislikes that. Don't get me wrong, he is proud of his name and blood, thinks daddy dearest hung the moon, but he wants to be his own person. Forget everything you've heard from Ron."

"We know what we're getting ourselves into, little brother. We started noticing him years ago, when he was still in his fourth year. Bloody gorgeous he was, with his superior attitude and that pout only a Malfoy can make. And the Quidditch robes...The point is that we've studied him and Ron's petty grudge means shite to us. We want to tame ourselves a dragon." Fred told the green-eyed teen, sharing a look with his twin.

Smiling, Harry said, "Just make sure you treat him right. I've come to see him as a friend, hard to believe, but I actually like that prat."

"How are things going with the Dark Lord? Drop your trousers yet?" George asked.

"Let's just say that I'm still considering my options. I did get to attend a meeting though, with all of the bad guys around the table. I might have earned myself a punishment, guess I'll find out later."

Throwing an empty cardboard box into the back of the room, George went to sit on the edge of the desk. He said to the teen, "Keep us posted."

"Since you are chummy with the Dark Lord and live under his roof, try to get us some blackmail material. If we are to win Draco's approval, we have to have a few aces up our sleeve in case his father doesn't approve." Fred said, moving next to his twin. "Georgie and I thought that you could get us something to hold over his head. In case he doesn't let us be with our feisty dragon."

Harry laughed and asked, "You want to blackmail Lucius Malfoy? The ultimate Slytherin who could probably kill you with a single look?"

"Well, it was really George who came up with the idea." Fred pointed at his twin.

The said twin glared at his brother and snapped. "I recall you coming up with the idea."

"It doesn't matter who thought of it, you cretins." Harry told them. "I suggest you try to be honest about your intentions and just impress the man. He seems like a father who wants his only child to be happy. Draco talks highly of him and I'm leaning towards the version of Malfoy described by Draco. No blackmail, I have no desire to scrape your remains from the dungeon walls. He also seems like someone who enjoys torture."

"You could snap a few pictures."

With a firm tone, the teen stated. "I will not be getting you two perverts wanking material."

"Don't tell me you never imagined what Snape looked like under those black robes? The only reason we flunked Potions was because we we're too busy leering at the professor." Fred said with a grin.

Harry said, "I never wanted to know how Snape looked like without clothes."

"Remember that Slytherin party we crashed?" George asked his twin. Harry's ears perked up at that and his attention was on the two. Fred looked thoughtful, until a slow, lecherous grin tugged at his lips.

"The one where one of the Greengrass sisters tried to snog you? I think I might just know what you're talking about."

Harry leaned forward. "Care to let me in on it?"

"It was right before we left Hogwarts, I believe, when we overheard some Slytherins talking about it. There was a party being held in their common room and we decided that we wanted in. Only to see our little minx. So we snaked in." said Fred.

George added with a apologetic smile. "We sort of borrowed your Invisibility Cloak."

"We were strangely welcomed by the snakes, no one even cared we were there. Though we did bribe a few of them to keep quiet about it, cost us a pretty penny."

George took over. "Unfortunately, lovely Draco wasn't there. But there was a few good bottles of Firewhiskey, so we stayed anyway."

"At some point, Snape appeared and made a round."

"I find it hard to believe that Snape didn't kick you out on your arses." Harry mused.

Fred and George shared a grin, the latter saying, "We were conveniently absent when he made his checking round. And Daphne Greengrass picked the exact moment to launch herself at me."

"It was Galen Wentworth who told the entire common room that he wanted Professor Snape to bend him over his desk. Turns out that the good Professor has a starring role in quite the number of fantasies."

"But it's..._Snape._" Harry wrinkled his nose. His delicate brain was hurting from the image.

Fred smirked and told the teen. "You have to admit, he is intense. I mean, that snarky attitude and stern look. He even walked around Hogwarts like he owned the place."

"I bet Malfoy walks around bowlegged most of the time." George's grin was downright creepy.

"Can we please stop talking about that? I won't get you dirty pictures of Draco's dad, I definitely won't get you any of Snape." Harry stated with an irritated glare. "I should be getting back, before Tom sends out a search party and locks me into the dungeon for annoying him. Get word to Hermione, I need her to come see me."

Fred gave a nod. "She's really tired of keeping up appearances. That girl is one step away from telling everyone to piss off. But Hermione has been great. She told Molly, very politely so, that she won't be joining the family through Ron. Honestly, that woman has been dropping hints all summer, even mentioned grandkids."

"Molly just smiled tightly after Hermione crushed her hopes." George chuckled. "She'll flip the lid once she hears that Bill and Ginny are also on your side."

Harry looked indifferent. "I don't care about that, she can stew in her own hate for all I care. The Order betrayed me by trying to serve me up to Voldemort on a silver platter. They're on their own, I won't stop Tom from getting rid of them."

"When you say Voldemort, you mean the wizard who killed your parents, don't you? But Tom's the bloke you fancy?"

"I know they're the same, but it helps to think of him as two different wizards. He has regained his sane mind, actually has a plan that doesn't revolve around killing everyone. He is still the Dark Lord with a taste for torture and world domination, but what he is trying to accomplish is less chaotic and messy. I didn't join Voldemort, I joined Tom."

Fred grinned. "It also helps that he's easy on the eye, quite enticing if I say so myself."

"Rather dishy for an evil megalomaniac." added the other redhead, aiming a wink at Harry. "Just remember, our Floo is always open to you, little brother. If you want to share, unburden the load of teenage angst, then you know where to find us."

"Our in case you want to share dirty pictures." Fred included with a grin.

X

The amber liquid in the glass reflected the light from the fire. The room itself was dark, only the glow from the fireplace illuminated the Potion Master's stern expression. It was pathetic to wallow in wasted sentiment, but he was forced to swallow down the bitter pill of pity. He wasn't a particularly sympathetic man, the harsh outlook on life stemmed from his childhood. Lily Evans had been a very sweet girl, compassionate and understanding. At times it made Severus want to gag. Nobody was that kind and accepting, yet Lily was the personification of kindness. As a child, Snape had been distrustful of others, but Lily had swarmed her way in with her smile and positive energy that radiated from her being like a halo. Severus wasn't sure how or when, but he had fallen in love with the girl who had been by his side for years. A small crush at first, but something had grown in his heart until it had bloomed into something deeper than friendship.

Granted, he had been an awkward thirteen year old, but he had been sure that it was love. Maybe it was, he didn't know. After Potter and that cursed word, Severus had lost their connection, the girl he had truly cherished withered away from his thoughts. But she was still deeply engraved into that boy's heart. The little awkward boy who still dwelled somewhere deep within Severus Snape. Lucius had been like a radiant mess of whirlpool emotions and blinding obsession that had steadily grown into the only flame that burned under his skin. The only one who had taken over most of his thoughts and had gripped his soul. He had never doubted the bond that made a home inside of him. Until that night no one knew about, no one aside from Severus and Lily Evans who had taken it to her grave. Her fiery red hair and green eyes had been utterly captivating, the easy smile on her lips and the breathy tone of her voice had lured Severus away from that burning flame that had kept him warm. For a moment, a quantum in time, the boy who had wanted nothing more than the entrancing witch with green eyes, resurfaced and smothered the blaze that Lucius had set fire to.

No one knew she had pulled him into an empty alcove, not a soul had seen Lily Evans embrace her friend and grant him forgiveness. She had granted him her friendship once more and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Thinking back, Severus had a hard time pushing down the bile that rose up. He had, quite foolishly so, stifled all thought of reason that night and allowed himself to be cast into hormonal idiocy. He could still remember how he had stood behind the blonde's door with a bitter taste in his mouth, the words on his tongue burning like acid as he waited. The mix of utter loathing and love shining in stormy grey eyes as he spoke words not quite his own. He even remembered the sharp sting of Narcissa's slap and her fury as she swore to castrate him with the dullest of blades imaginable. Years later, Severus still cringed at the memory of that day he and Lucius had parted ways. The recollection harsh and raw, although dulled by the years that had settled upon it.

"You know, I still have that blunt dagger somewhere." Narcissa stood by the door with her cold patrician beauty and fierce passion glinting in her eyes. As if reading the man's mind, she moved into the room like a predator. "I have always trusted you, Severus. Only not when it came to that Muggle-born of yours and definitely not with Lucius. I told him to be careful, even warned him about taking you back. I have no doubt that you care for him a great deal, but your fickleness pulls at his heartstrings like a puppeteer."

Severus downed his drink and glanced at the woman. "You speak of things that you know nothing of."

"I disagree, dear Severus." Narcissa stated coldly. "Lucius may not be my husband any longer, but I have stood by his side for all the years I have known him."

"He isn't a delicate maiden, Cissy."

Narcissa almost snorted. "The inner workings of one's heart are volatile. Would it not have hurt you had the roles been reversed? When you came crawling back to him, he was quick to allow you, without a thought and with no lingering resentment."

"I was young and foolish. One's heart is a fickle instrument that can change its tune, as was mine."

"She made your young heart beat faster, made your head swim with longing and fascination. No one can deny their first fixation, the butterflies that suddenly take over and lift you up, but she wormed her way deeper. Until the fairytale ended and the girl turned her sights on someone else. Hearts are different, Severus. Yours may be as unpredictable as the weather, but some only ever devote to one." Narcissa explained in her usual cold manner as she stepped in front of the man's armchair. Underneath her cool facade was a woman that had dedicated herself to her family. She wasn't a Healer or a Ministry official, her talents were placed elsewhere. Her chosen duty was to take care of her only child, even though she sometimes felt as if she had two. Hurting someone in her family equalled hurting her directly. Severus knew that quite well, her wand had been pointed towards him more than enough times. "If you treasure your life, you will fix this or walk away. Either make up your mind or I will make it up for you and not a soul will ever find your body."

"It was not I alone who created this situation." Severus said to the witch, his words trying to convince the both of them. "Lucius is equally accountable."

With an elegant raised brow, Narcissa inquired. "How exactly is he to be held responsible? Questioning his faithfulness and implying his infidelity were your sins, Severus. Lily Evans' hidden picture was also your misdeed against him. I fail to see how you even dare to lay the blame. Barty is a dear family friend, not Lucius' illicit lover on the side. The man has tried to sneak his hand under my dress many times, I think it is convincing evidence that he isn't even remotely interested in anyone who does not own a sizable rack and a pair of long legs. I don't know what kind of a fool you are, Severus Snape, but I demand that you stop those illogical and senseless thoughts right this minute. For you to think ill of Lucius is to insult the all the years you have been a part of this family. You insult Draco, who sees you as a second father and you insult me. Foremost, you insult the man who has put up with your sour moods and scowling attitude longer than either of us can recall."

Severus looked pensively into the fire that cracked in the fireplace. Narcissa handed him the photograph that had riled up the blonde. She stated, "I disposed of this myself, not trusting you to do it yourself. Either burn it right now and let go of the past or explain to Lucius why he still has to compete against a dead Muggle-born. The choice is yours, but know that the door will not stay open forever, you of all people should know what insecurities do to Malfoys."

"How was supper?" Severus asked dourly, Lily's picture on his lap.

"Quite uneventful if you must know." said the witch. "Barty wasn't very fond of the dessert. You were missed, believe it or not."

The witch placed her hand on the man's shoulder, but didn't spoke. The dark-eyed man had some things to work through and decisions to make.

"How angry is he?" Snape asked, glancing at the witch who looked positively apologetic. Her words were unnecessary, the message was clear. " I see."

"You know that his bite is deadlier when hurt. The time spent in Azkaban left its mark, invisible to the eye yet evident when looking beneath the surface. A good bottle of whiskey was wasted on his temper. Perhaps morning will smooth his ruffled feathers, that is if you speak from your heart and in all honesty. A gift or two certainly wouldn't hurt."

Lily's picture reflected the light from the flames, her green eyes piercing deeper and tugging at something in the man's chest. Perhaps it was the lingering feeling of disappointment or the unsatisfying ending to their connection. Maybe it was a residue of the love he had thought to be there but really had been nothing but an illusion. It was even possible that it was his guilt over her death.

"You cannot have both." Narcissa interrupted Severus' trail of thoughts. She stepped towards the door and gave the man one last look before leaving. "Don't fool him any longer, for it will bring a swift end to two decades of devotion. Don't use Lucius to fill the emptiness she left behind. Her death is not your burden to bear, don't mistake hanging on to your guilt for love. You're an intelligent man, Severus. You ought to know by now that his forgiveness has its limits. Two decades of deception is more than enough to swallow."

"I have deceived no one."

"Perhaps you have deceived yourself." said the witch with a pensive look aimed at the man. As she disappeared, Snape lifted the photograph and thought about Narcissa's words. How often had he gazed at the picture, how many times had he remembered Lily's words to him? The way she had captivated him to the point of no return. But it was a memory of what could have been, the hurtful truth was that Lily had chosen James Potter. He didn't feel as if he had betrayed anyone, yet a part of him had always kept Lucius at arm's length. A part of him was still, after twenty something years, closed off. Perhaps that was the insecure boy who was afraid to let anyone in.

Placing the picture on the table, Severus leaned back and thumped his head against the armchair. He groaned. "I need another drink."

X

When Tom stepped inside the small sitting room adjoined with his bedroom, he immediately noticed a few curious things. He could feel a foreign magical signature, yet it was very much like his own. The second thing was probably the most obvious one. Harry Potter was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"A lovely surprise." Tom said upon laying his eyes on the teen. He disposed of his heavy outer robe and placed it on the settee next to the window. "Are you here for your punishment?"

"I think I'll pass the spanking part of the punishment, but you can berate me as usual."

Tom chuckled. "What you need is discipline and perhaps a proper education in etiquette and manners. You're far too brazen, your mouth will get you in trouble soon enough and I will not be there to defend you."

"Shall I start sending out complimentary 'forgive me' cards?" Harry asked with a challenging lift to his brow.

"Perhaps you ought to learn how to control your mouth. If you cannot behave, I will appoint you a tutor who will teach you the finer points of appropriate manners."

Harry's eyes followed Tom in the room. He was half-afraid to even ask. "A tutor?"

"I think you will find Narcissa suitable for this task. She is a true expert in all areas of decorum."

"Draco's mum might disagree with you." the teen pointed out.

Ignoring the teen's statement, the Dark Lord shed his sleeveless robe, leaving him in his dark red shirt that reminder Harry of the man's crimson eyes. He had to restrain a groan when Tom started unbuttoning the buttons on his sleeves.

"As much as I enjoy your argumentative presence, I find myself curious to know why you are sitting on my bed. If not for wanting to be punished. Might it be that you seek my company?"

Harry fiddled with the leather strap Hermione had given him as a gift. It was also a charmed band but that wasn't known to anyone aside from the two. It was meant to heat up when danger was near, but it stayed cold as Tom approached the bed. "What if said that I wanted to continue what we started in your study earlier?"

"And are you saying that you wish to continue?" Tom raised his brow.

"I told you I wanted to wait a bit, maybe even wrangle out a date or two. But I've been walking around with my trousers too tight and illogically enough, I would rather give in now than suffer from blue balls."

Tom asked, "Are you here to simply relieve your needs or is this an attempt to join me as I requested?"

Harry had to smile at that. "I had no idea you were so noble. You would rather send me away until I was certain than give in to your own urges."

"I do not want you in my bed if you are here for the sole reason of getting off. I want you in my bed because it is the only place you wish to be. Perhaps I was not speaking clear enough before."

"That's just it, Tom." Harry explained. "I shouldn't want to be here. I shouldn't want this, you, the Dark Lord, fucking me into the mattress. This gives a whole new meaning to the term 'sleeping with the enemy'."

The older man rounded the bed and sat on the edge, close enough for him to touch Harry. "Do not think of us as enemies, Harry. We both made a vow to put all that behind us."

"I'm not supposed to want this. It's wrong to want you, Tom."

"You are the only one who has to decide what is right and what is wrong. No one can tell you what you should or shouldn't want." Tom purred into Harry's ear. His lips grazed the teen's ear, sending jolts of pleasure down the boy's spine. "Only you decide, Harry."

Turning to face Tom, Harry was enthralled by the man's dark eyes that seemed to suck him right in. "I hate what you did. I hate the madness that made you commit all those horrible things. You killed my parents, wanted to kill me for so many years and plotted imaginable things in order to get what you wanted. You're not a good person, not even a little bit. But Voldemort did all of that, not Tom."

"We are one and the same." said the man with a glint of melancholy in his eyes. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "Not to me. I don't want Voldemort, I'm here because of Tom. It's easier for me to see you as two different beings, two separate people."

"You are far too forgiving."

"I haven't forgiven you." Harry snorted. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for the past. But I am willing to give you a second chance. One where you prove to me and to others that you are not a cold-blooded killer who can only achieve his goals and impose his domination through pain and suffering."

Tom asked with a pained tone. "Why do you insist on taking away my fun? Next you say that I am to invite my Death Eaters over for tea nights."

"I've heard that you catch more flies with honey. Instead of keeping everyone in fear and promising death, you ought to try a more gentler approach. I don't know about you, but I would like to be respected not feared. Fear is never a good way to gain loyalty."

"Since when are you my political adviser?"

"Ever since you said that I am your equal. That means you should listen to me every once in a while." said Harry, his hand drifting towards Tom's chest. As he toyed with a button, he smiled. "I do want this, you know. I am completely out of my mind and I can't even believe that I'm saying this, but I want you. The feelings you stir up are strange and I'm not sure where they will lead me, yet I'm here with you."

Not saying a word, Tom lifted Harry's chin and brought their lips together. It was weird for both because of the turbulent emotions that bubbled just near the surface. It was too tender for Tom's liking, only because it stirred something dormant in his hollow soul. For some reason, Harry evoked some kind of sentiment and warmth in him and it made him uncomfortable. Pulling his mouth away, Tom went for his wand that was forgotten on the table near the door. He expected Harry to show some sort of fear once his wand was in his hand, but saw none. It was almost painful to know that Harry trusted him.

With an easy flick, Harry was naked, aside from his boxers. Tom himself was still clothed as he stood next to the bed. The teen had raised himself on his knees and almost straight away pulled Tom in for another kiss. Harry's hands found their way underneath Tom's unbuttoned shirt and he swiftly pushed it down the man's shoulders, exposing Tom's smooth and pale chest. His broad shoulders and sculpted upper body had Harry fixated.

"See something to your liking?"

Harry's eyes travelled up and down Tom's form. Wordlessly, his fingers went to work on the man's belt, tugging and pulling at the thing as if it had offended him. But magic was useful for a reason and the belt disappeared. With the thing out of the way, Harry's hand moved to cover the man's clothed crotch. With a mischievous grin, the teen's hand sneaked inside, closing around Tom's impressive member that was happy to have Harry's fingers wrapped around itself. But the Dark Lord wasn't a patient man and with a wave of his hand, the black slacks were gone. Harry had to swallow hard when he saw what Tom was hiding in his pants. Was it a requirement for Dark Lords to have a positively mouth-watering cock that would make sitting hard for the days to come?

"You have the dewy-eyed look of a virgin." Tom hummed sensually, his fingers weaving themselves into Harry's messy hair. The slight blush on the teen's neck and cheeks made Tom chuckle. "How lovely."

"I haven't exactly had time for sex. You were constantly trying to murder me or I had to dodge your minions. Having sex wasn't a priority."

Tom tilted Harry's head up and purred. "All the better for me then."

"Please don't tell me you have some sort of virgin fetish." Harry groaned, his hand still idly caressing Tom's hard member.

"Only when it comes to you, my innocent Gryffindor." the older man brought his other hand to Harry's mouth and rubbed his thumb over the teen's lower lip. As Harry parted his lips, Tom's finger slipped in, the teen's wet tongue eagerly sucking it into the hot cavern. The Dark Lord eyes pooled with deep red as Harry released the finger with a pop and tentatively lapped at the head of Tom's hard cock. For someone who hadn't had much experience, Harry's mouth was equipped with some of the knowhow. It was somewhat sloppy and innocent, but drew out throaty moans from Tom, who's hand tightened in Harry's hair. "Enough."

Harry's mouth released Tom and the teen rose up to his knees once more. His thumbs hooked underneath the waistband of his boxers, Harry slowly pushed them down, his own erection springing free. Tom's knees hit the edge of the bed as he pulled Harry into another kiss. With a non-gentle tug, Harry forced Tom to join him on the bed, their bodies close and Tom's leaking member poking Harry in the stomach.

"I will lavish you with romance, but right now I want nothing more than to bury myself in you." said Tom.

"Forget romance, I want you to bugger me until I can't see straight. "Harry panted out between kisses, his tongue tied with Tom's.

"You never see straight." Tom snorted.

As Harry's back hit the mattress, his legs fell open, drawing Tom between them like a bee would be drawn to a lush flower. The teen's things, muscled from Quidditch, were milky white, the smooth expanse of skin coated with a fine layer of hair. Tom's hands raked over them, leaving behind faint pink marks where his nails tug in. Harry was rather small in built, his height and weight made him look petite, but he was by no means a weakling. His small form hid lean muscles and strength. It made Tom even harder.

"Stop perving on me, Tom."

Mouthing kisses on the green-eyed wizard's inner thigh, the man said, "Can't I admire your delightful body."

"I'm a gangly teenager, I hardly thinks there is anything delightful about it."

"_Au contraire_, my sweet" Tom smiled seductively before nipping at the teen's thigh. "I find it to be delectable. These legs are perfect for wrapping around my waist, your arms fit flawlessly around my neck and your arse was made for my cock. Do not argue with your betters."

Done arguing, Harry slid his hand down his chest and stomach, resting it on his weeping member that was feeling awfully neglected. A cold and funny sensation from his opening had him look up. Tom's smile was almost feral as he pushed Harry's legs up and had him bend his knees. The wet tongue that slipped into his tight arse made him yelp. "What are you doing?"

"I would think that it is fairly obvious." Tom pulled away to say.

Harry didn't mind the odd feeling but it still made him ask, "Isn't it a bit weird, I mean...your tongue is in my arse."

"Am I hurting you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then enjoy it and close that pretty mouth of yours. I only want to hear your delightful moans."

Harry did moan when one of Tom's fingers joined his tongue, the long digit making him open up. The sensation was only heightened when a second finger was added. The teen was feeling the anticipation grow, the inner walls of his arse clenching and wanting more. "Stop teasing me."

"I haven't even started yet." Tom smirked, his tongue making circles on the inside of Harry's leg. "I want you to beg, Harry. Beg for me to fill you."

"You're a bastard, Tom."

"Tell me what you want."

Harry's breath hitched as Tom's fingers hit something inside of him, the shivers of pleasure and sweet torture making him mewl. "Fuck, do that again."

"Not until you beg."

"Please, pretty please...fucking do it, Tom. I am never doing this again with you if you don't put your cock in me now."

If possible, Tom's chucking got more evil and he twisted his fingers, making Harry arch off the bed. The teen whined and hummed in deep pleasure as the wicked Dark Lord assaulted his body with mind-numbing sensations, hot shivers raking over his form as Tom worked him open. Another jolt of cool sting in his arse made him spread his legs wider. "You're evil, Tom."

"That is part of being the Dark Lord, my dear." the man pointed out, withdrawing his fingers.

"Are you always this slow? Old age catching up?"

With a sharp thrust, Tom rammed into the teen's tight entrance, making Harry yelp and dig his nails into Tom's shoulder.

"Give a bloke some warning." Harry moaned, his voice raspy and strangled. The older man buried himself to the hilt, the burn and stretch bringing tears to Harry's eyes. The fullness and overwhelming feeling of being owned crashed over his head like two tidal waves. Impaled on Tom's cock, he hiked his legs up and wrapped them around the man's waist, the new angle making Tom slide deeper and hit the sweet spot that made stars dance in front of the teen's eyes. "Move."

And Tom did. Each time he pulled out, Harry was sure that the man was taking his soul with him and each time he thrust back in, he slammed deeper and deeper into Harry's heart.

"You belong with me, brat." Tom hissed, his own pleasure mounting. "No one else can have you like this...see you like this. My wanton Gryffindor, so delicious and tight."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...Harder, Tom...want to feel it for days."

"Oh, you will." the man half-grunted, half-growled as he rammed in, pushing Harry further up the bed. Taking the teen with him as he leaned back, Tom lifted Harry into his lap, the younger male sinking down on the hard member that ploughed in and out. Pulling Tom into a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue, Harry lost all control. The rush was even greater than flying and chasing the Snitch, bigger than anything he had ever felt. Intense and almost punishing, the rapid movements making his lean muscles ripple. Tom's arms held him in a vice-like grip, Harry was sure he would leave bruises.

"You'll wear my mark." Tom said between kisses.

"_'The Dark Lord's property'_ inked into my forehead or _'Voldemort's boy toy'_ on my arse?"

That earned him a hard slap on his backside and a particularly vicious thrust that battered his already abused prostate. Wrapping his arms around Tom's neck, Harry melted into one with the man, his body closely pressed against Tom's sweat slicked chest. Somehow, Tom's hand had managed to enclose around Harry's leaking erection, his thumb teasingly running over the tip.

"Make me come, Tom...fuck, right _there_!" Harry moaned, his voice begging and pleading as the older man drove all the way in and simultaneously ran his finger over the teen's cock. "Bloody Dark Lord."

"Let go, Harry." the man urge with a hiss. "Let go, _now_!"

With a ragged gasp, Harry bit his lips and cling tighter to Tom, the latter still plunging into the teen's tight heat. Harry's lips attached to the man's slick neck as he basked in the glow of his release. One languid thrust later, Tom emptied himself into Harry, his orgasm drawing out a hiss-like snarl. Boneless, Harry slumped against Tom, his arms limply hanging over the man's shoulders.

"We should have done that ages ago." Harry muttered.

"So you could call me a dirty old pervert for a reason?" chuckled the Dark Lord, as he eased out of Harry. With a satisfied hum, he went on. "You are still a child."

"Am not. Childish, yes...but old enough to vote and do magic outside of Hogwarts. Speaking of which, I need a new wand."

Pushing the teen flat of his back, Tom settled next to the teen, the latter immediately snuggling closer. "The Order put a trace on me. The Ministry trace is supposed to break at seventeen, but they prolonged it. Wanted to keep an eye on me, so I had to ditch my wand. Hermione taught me a few wandless spells but it's bloody pointless to use them since the Order is monitoring me, not only my wand."

"The Ministry is ours, Harry."

"Meaning?"

Pushing his fingers into Harry's hair, Tom said, "You no longer need to worry about the Ministry trace. Granted, the Order might still use it to find you but I will take care of it."

"Hmm, you do such wonderful things for me." the teen teased, tracing his fingertips down Tom's chest and stomach. His dried come was still painting Tom's lower stomach, sticky and cold. "You need a shower."

"Likewise, Mr Potter." Tom said as his eyes took in the boy's dishevelled appearance and the forming light purple marks on his neck, collarbone and chest. "Perhaps a simple cleaning charm will do for now. I cannot move from this bed."

Silence took over and the teen nestled more into Tom's side. After a passing moment, Harry asked softly. "Can I stay?"

"If you wish. I find myself unable to deny you anything."

Flinging his arm over Tom's chest, Harry asked, "Can Remus come stay with me?"

"Don't push your luck." Tom warned.

Harry snorted. "I should have asked when you were too busy buggering me."

"Harry?"

The teen hummed in response. "Hmm..what?"

"Shut up." Wandlessly summoning the cover, the Dark Lord pressed a kiss to the teen's temple. There was a time and place for everything, Tom was going to figure out the odd feeling in his chest another time.

X

"_Gah_..It's too fucking bright." Harry groaned as the sun broke through and hit his face. Pulling the blanket over his head, the teen burrowed further into the pillows. It took him a few seconds to throw the covers away and sit up, his eyes groggy and head fuzzy.

"I see you are awake." Harry's head shot up and he saw Tom's magnificent form by the door that led over to the sitting room.

Harry scratched his head and said stupidly, "I guess last night really did happened."

"Do you frequently have such dreams about us?" Tom teased, thought his face was expressionless. "I hope you're not expecting breakfast in bed. The elves served breakfast in the dining room. We are joined by Lucius and Draco, I suggest you get ready."

Still stupidly blinking, Harry tried to understand if he was being dismissed or not. Tom was no fool and approached the bed. Tilting the teen's head up, Tom placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. He caressed the boy's face and said, "You look delectably tempting. Alas, I cannot let myself enjoy it as I have business to attend to. Your clothes are on the settee, I had the elves bring you a set from your room. Join me for breakfast after dressing. I believe your Muggle-born friend is due to arrive soon."

"Hermione is coming?" Harry asked.

"I did just say that." Tom pointed out.

Harry scrambled out of bed, but stopped halfway. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself. Tom's raised eyebrow made Harry say, "It's weird when you ogle my bits."

"I think I got a very close look last night."

"It's...just creepy." Harry said with a scrunched up nose. He held up the sheet with one hand and snatched up his clothes with the other. "Can I use your shower, I smell like I spent a night in a seedy brothel."

Tom gave a brief nod and said, "Come down when you're done. I want you to sit with us while we make plans. I believe it will interest you."

"Is it about Hogwarts?"

"More or less." Tom elegantly shrugged. "It does involve your Muggle-born friend."

Harry was curious but the sticky feeling made him push down the urge to question the man further. Instead, he sprinted into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. It didn't help one bit that Tom was eying him with hunger.

X

The two blondes were sitting opposite Hermione, who had been polite and courteous with everyone. She wanted to rub his Muggle blood under their noses, just to show them that she was in no way inferior. She had manners and could easily be a pure-blooded lady.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said as he entered the room. His eyes took in Hermione, a look of defiance in her eyes. Draco was very interested in the pattern on the china while the elder Malfoy picked invisible lint from his expensive robe. Both had noticed Harry's arrival, the younger one looking a bit relieved. Lucius gave Harry a curt nod, he wasn't stupid and knew that his Lord was attached to the boy. "Potter."

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled, but her greeting was halted when Tom strode in. With him came a powerful presence of dark magnetism. Hermione shivered, while Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. He wanted to jump the man.

Tom regarded Hermione with an impassive look and turned to Lucius, who bowed his head in greeting. "My Lord."

The man took a seat and poured himself steaming coffee, but his eyes never left Harry. The young wizard had seated himself next to the girl, the latter heaving food on the wizard's plate. Since Harry didn't say anything, Tom deducted that it was an usual occurrence.

"I asked all of you to join me because it directly involves everyone in this room. Perhaps not Harry, but he is here for my own amusement." Tom cleared his throat. "The Ministry and its internal workings may still be unclear but the Muggle-born Registry is happening."

Hermione listened intently as the Dark Lord spoke. Harry nudged her in the side and whispered, "You'll do it, right?"

The girl was sure that if she wasn't a part of it, then Muggle-borns would get the short end of the stick. She simply didn't trust the Dark Lord enough to let him plan the lives of hundreds of innocent Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised witches and wizards.

"I want it to take immediate effect, I consider it a high priority along with Hogwarts. The sooner we implement it, the sooner we will see results. There is also the matter of Hogwarts' teachers and the curriculum. But that can wait until the school year begins."

Hermione coughed and said, "Without trying to sound ungrateful, I do wish to finish my education at Hogwarts and as the acting Head of the Muggle-born Commission, I cannot see myself juggling between the two."

"I have a solution for your problem, Ms Granger." Tom said. "Which brings us to the other issue I wanted to address. I am assigning someone to help you, especially with the legal side. Someone who knows the laws and political game enough to make the transition easier, for both you and the ones subjected to the secrecy vow. Lucius will help you."

The elder blonde almost spluttered. Draco wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified. Tom's gaze, however did not waver.

"My Lord." Lucius began tentatively. "You wish me to help the Mudblood?"

Tom expected Harry to blow up, but he was surprised and amused to see the girl herself puff out her chest. Like a fire breathing Horntail, Hermione Granger stood up and glared at the blonde who had offended her. "Mudblood you say? You are a racist pig with a serious superiority complex, but you don't see me being all mouthy about it. No wonder your son is such a snotty brat, with a role model like you. You may not like me or the fact that a Mudblood like myself can use her wand the same as any other witch, but you'll just have to deal with it because I won't be going anywhere and neither will all the other Mudbloods. I don't particularly like you enough to be in the same room as you, yet you don't hear me bitching about it like a spoiled arse."

Harry was the first to snort, though he tried to hide it. Draco looked stunned, having never heard anyone speak to his father like that. Tom didn't really care, someone had to take the blonde down a peg or two. The elder Malfoy himself had shrunk back into his chair, a very uncomfortable silence dawning around them. The witch, thought timid and mild-mannered at first sight, had something Lucius admired. Setting aside her blood status, the witch had fire and passionately defended what she thought to be right, something most frigid pure-bloods lacked. Something about her was scarily similar to Narcissa.

"I apologise."

Hermione blinked, not sure if she had heard right. She could see the haughty blonde almost choking on the words but she wasn't particularly picky when it came to apologies. With a terse nod, she acknowledged Lucius' attempt to make some kind of peace. "Accepted."

"I will discuss the details with you in private." Tom addressed Lucius and then Hermione. "Ms Granger, you are welcome to stay and keep Harry company."

"I call it 'keeping him out of trouble', Sir." said the girl.

When Tom and Lucius left the room, Draco awkwardly buttered his toast and eyed the girl with caution. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Harry still had a smile on his face, always loving it when Hermione went into 'barking mad Hermione mode'.

"Spit it out." Hermione said coldly. "Whatever it is you're obviously dying to say."

"I've never heard anyone speak to my father like that." Draco stated. "It's still a bit surreal."

Hermione plopped a piece of fruit into Harry's mouth and said with a shrug. "I don't tolerate bigots who believe the entire world revolves around them. My hexes hurt the same as his, I hardly see the difference. Magic is magic, I don't have to be a stuck-up pure-blood snob to have it and I certainly don't have to prove my worth as a witch."

Harry added, "You have to admit, Draco...He had it coming."

"I guess I'm just glad she didn't attack him like a raving lunatic, like she did with me."

"It was one punch," the girl said, "and it didn't even break your nose."

Draco continued with buttering his toast as he said. "Hats off to you, Granger."

The witch didn't say anything, but Harry saw the little smirk playing on her lips. Breakfast was never dull in the Dark Lord's manor.


	6. Chapter Six: Shades of Black

**Author's Note:**

I've been rather busy with job hunting and finishing my other story. But I managed to write a chapter between everything else.

**Warnings:** I'm taking rather extensive liberties with this chapter. I'm randomly making stuff up about magic... well, I'm just making stuff up about everything. There's no point in telling me that this or that isn't right, I'm shamelessly bullshitting. Also, this story will portray Sirius as a Dark wizard, just because he would have been way more awesome like that. This chapter contains a twisted version of people Polyjuicing into Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity <strong>

**Chapter Six: Shades of Black **

Standing in the Dark Lord's library was both exhilarating and terrifying, at least that's how Hermione Granger saw it. Her eyes were drawn to the huge bookcases that covered the vast room from the floor to the ceiling, it was a bibliophile's dream. Really, she was trying not to drool and touch each and every book in the library. Her focus was pulled away from the rare textbooks when she heard someone clear their throat. She was half-annoyed and half-amused to see the elder Malfoy standing by the entrance with a very distasteful scowl.

"Try not to touch anything unnecessarily."

Hermione raised a brow and asked acidly, "Afraid I will contaminate something with my dirty mongrel blood?"

Lucius ignored the girl's taunt and stalked past her towards the end of the room. He gestured towards the reading area with a round table and chairs. As Hermione followed the man's wordless demand, Lucius said, "Most of the books here are rare and ancient, some are enchanted and cursed. They are to be handled with care as they are fragile and often malevolent. If you want to keep your hands, you will not touch anything without permission."

The protest died on the witch's lips and she merely gave a tight nod. Lucius didn't spare her another glance and disappeared into the back of the bookcases. Hermione looked around and admired the beauty of the books, however, she was startled when a pile of books landed on the table with a bang. The blonde strode out from the shadows with a book in hand. "This is a first edition, do try to keep it intact."

"I happen to treat books with care, I am not a complete savage. I know it must be a difficult conception for you, but I wasn't raised in a barn." the witch huffed, her hands already stroking the book's cover with mild wonder. She turned her awe-filled eyes at the blonde and asked, "The ink used in this book was magical? I can feel it humming under my hand."

Lucius was a bit surprised but did not let it show when he said, "First editions are always created with magic. School books are created differently, simply because of the large number of books needed for the many readers who handle the books."

"It makes sense." Hermione agreed. "First editions are meant for collector not for the average reader who visits the bookshop. This must be old, the binding itself looks handmade. It's amazing really."

"You know your books, Miss Granger." Lucius said, trying to keep the tone disinterested not impressed, which he in truth was. He hardly met people who were book lovers as he was.

Hermione gently placed the book on the table and told the blonde with a small smile, "I find books fascinating."

"The Dark Lord wants you to know more about the previous laws concerning... _Muggle-borns_. The Secrecy act was first enforced as early as the 17th century, at the time it was the only safeguard against exposure. The witch trials and hunts plagued the country and without the International Statute of Secrecy, the entire wizarding community would have perished. Distain for anything Muggle comes from that period and has stayed ever since. I don't expect you to understand the values of old families such as the Malfoys or the Blacks, but magic in the ancient pure-blood lines is vastly different from the magic that has been weakened with Muggle blood."

Instead of arguing and disagreeing, the witch looked curious and asked, "How so? What makes it different?"

Lucius had expected to be hexed but was a bit pleased to have the girl actually listen instead of arguing as usual. "Old pure-blood families are the direct descendents of the ancient practitioners of magic. We call them warlocks or a mage if you will, they date further back that Merlin himself. Salazar Slytherin was a powerful mage and the Dark Lord is descended from his line. Pure-blooded families carry that old and powerful strain of magic, it is more ingrained into us and that is one of the reasons why many pure-bloods can use wandless magic. Muggle blood mixed with magical blood diminishes the wizard's magical core. Think of it as adding water to a potent potion, it dilutes the potion and the result will be a weaker version of the original."

Hermione took in the information and said, "If that is the case, why do we have so many half-blooded families? If they know it weakens their magic, why marry Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

"I believe you are familiar with the Sacred Twenty-Eight?" The witch gave a nod and Lucius went on, "The twenty-eight true pure-blooded families is actually a true work of fiction. Approximately nine families in Britain are truly pure and have direct links to the old warlocks and the very essence of magic. The Malfoy family and the Black family are the most notable, the others are Lestrange, Longbottom, Greengrass, Gaunt, Rosier, Flint and Yaxley. The rest, while still considered pure, are nowhere near as old and powerful as the ones I just listed. In order to reduce the interbreeding, families such as the Potters and Carrows started to breed with Muggles or Muggle-borns."

"Is that why the Blacks are all a bit unhinged? They marry their cousins so the blood can stay pure?"

Lucius snorted. "The Black Family has been a bit unhinged since the conception of magic itself. The first Black dabbled into all sorts of unpleasant practices. Some of them are more deranged then others, it varies."

"But this can't continue very much longer. I mean, soon the so-called pure-bloods will die out or go insane because there isn't anyone left to marry."

"Magic takes care of any kind of imperfections." Lucius said offhandedly.

"When the new Secrecy Act gets enforced, will that mean that the relations between Muggles and the wizarding community will be cut off entirely?"

With a flick of his wand, the books rearranged themselves on table. Lucius pushed the thickest closer to Hermione and said. "Don't be absurd. Muggles are exceptionally gullible and easy to con."

Hermione grabbed the offered book and chuckled. "You mean profitable and you can use them for gaining more fortune and influence."

"An astute deduction, Miss Granger. Now I suggest you get busy reading, the Dark Lord expects you to memorize all of them." Lucius smirked as he waved his hand over the table where the books were laid out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "I recall being told that you were to help me."

"And I did, by providing you with the necessary books." Lucius smoothly replied. "I have far more interesting things to do than help you."

"Like what? Exchanging hairstyle tips with Bellatrix?"

Lucius held his tongue and stalked away without a dignified answer. Hermione's smug and satisfied look followed the blonde out.

X

"You want to do what?"

Tom didn't see anything wrong with the mission he had chosen for the Weasley twins. They had, after all, wanted to prove their loyalty and efficiency. Of course Harry disagreed, but Tom knew he would.

"Explain to me again, in detail, why you want to send Fred and George into enemy territory? Hogwarts isn't yours at the moment, it is still under the Order's control."

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, I understand your concerns. I chose this particular mission because it will prove to me that they are indeed ready to be involved with my cause and take their place in my ranks. Hogwarts is still a sore spot, I agree, but the Weasley twins are still believed to be Light."

"So they won't be caught the moment they show their face at Hogwarts, I realise that this is another one of you ingenious plans. But you failed to think about what Bill said about the Order. They are using Hogwarts as a safe house while the students are at home."

Tom smiled coldly and spoke, "That leads us to the second part of the plan. Draco was the one to suggest it and I believe it to be useful."

"Considering it's Draco...Actually, I have nothing. Tell me about this idea." Harry said with a shrug.

"Decoys will be used to lure the Order members away from Hogwarts. It is, in truth, a very good way to capture or neutralise the remaining Order members."

The teen was still wary of it and asked, "What do you mean by decoys?"

"Harry Potter will be appearing in various places at the same time. Of course, they won't know which one is the real one. As there will be no other option that to spread out and make sure, it makes them vulnerable and puts them at a disadvantage." Tom explained to the younger man. Harry's face was already showing signs of protesting. "I already have volunteers for this mission."

"Polyjuice? You want your minions to change themselves into me and prance around the Alley for laughs?"

Tom grimaced. "When you say it like that it sounds utterly ridiculous. The plan is rather simple, Harry."

"Let's say you pull this off, which is seriously under questioning, but for the sake of my amusement, let's say that it works. What then? You fill up your dungeons and we can have a celebratory shag over your victory? I must say, this is a dumb plan."

"It is a very good plan, brat." Tom said and pulled the teen into his lap. "Must you ruin my brilliant plans with your pessimism?"

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and asked, "Who did you threaten into this stupid plan of yours?"

When a few knocks on the door echoed in the room, Tom called the visitor in. Harry, currently sitting in the Dark Lord's lap, squirmed when Snape stepped in and threw Harry a scowl. He drawled with a dark edge to his already deep voice as he placed a sizable vial on the desk. "As requested, My Lord."

Tom looked pleased. "You have done well, Severus. Go inform Lady Malfoy that her presence is required."

Snape wanted to ask, but held it in. It was obviously the Dark Lord's business. The pout on the teen's face and his current position on his Lord's lap was enough to make Severus want to make haste and leave.

"I'm not that uncultured, you know. I don't need to take lessons in manners."

Tom hushed the boy with look. "You do if I say so."

"You're incredibly bossy." Harry muttered. "I'm not sure if I'm into that sort of stuff."

"Didn't you have something to do? A certain werewolf to visit perhaps?"

Perking up instantly, Harry scrambled away from Tom and dashed out of the door. He came back a second later and asked, "Can I have someone else take me? Snape hates my guts, even more so that before."

"It will either have to be Bella or Rabastan Lestrange."

"Rabastan it is then." Harry groaned and added. "Can you order him to be less homicidal, he gives me the creeps."

Tom laughed. "I will do no such thing. At least he will keep you in line."

"For someone who said that he wasn't going to torture me, you seem awfully keen on doing the exact opposite."

Before the older man could retort, Harry had already gone. His attention back on the paperwork in front of him, Tom mused on the possibility of winning the war within the next week.

X

"Do you think Sirius would have hated me for abandoning the Order?"

Remus had expected Harry to be curious about his late godfather, he too had regarded the man as a mystery. Despite his fun loving nature, Sirius Black had been troubled and darkness had clung to him like a shadow, always following him wherever he went.

"I don't believe so. I think the only thing that kept Sirius in the Order, on the Light side in general, was you. He didn't want to disappoint you, he wanted to be near you, but that meant staying in the Order and fighting against the Dark." explained Remus.

Harry wasn't sure what to think about his godfather's apparent fondness of the Dark side. It did make sense, because he was from a family that practiced the Dark Arts, yet Sirius had never seemed anything but sociable and carefree. At least when Harry was around. "It's really hard for me to think of Sirius as a Dark wizard. I mean, come on...he was the most light-hearted blokes around, always joking and being a giant kid."

"Who says Dark wizards can't be cheerful and fun?"

With a snort, Harry looked at the man with a sceptical smirk. "Somehow, I can't picture Snape being anything but brooding. At times, I'm not sure if he's having a stroke or if it's his natural look."

"I'm leaning towards the latter. I think he was born with that particular expression."

"Things would have been a lot weirder had Siri been on Voldemort's team."

Remus sipped his Earl Grey and hummed, "There is a difference, Harry. Being a Dark wizard does not automatically make you a supporter of Voldemort. Sirius wasn't a Death Eater and he loathed Voldemort for killing Lily and James. He was also very much distraught when his little brother went missing. When he found out that he had been killed by Voldemort, his hatred grew even more."

Harry shook his head. "He didn't kill Regulus. Voldy was just as surprised to hear about his disappearance. Regulus was a loyal follower, there was no reason for him to be killed by his boss."

"That is curious to know, since it was the Order who declared Voldemort the culprit. Sirius took it hard, he was actually close to his brother."

"I thought they didn't get along?" Harry raised a brow.

"It was better for everyone to believe that they didn't get along. Sirius only told me about it because I saw a letter Regulus had sent his brother. There are many things you don't know."

Harry slumped further into his comfy chair and said a tad bit forcefully, "Then tell me. The man was my godfather and now it turns out that I know virtually nothing about him."

With a sigh, the werewolf began talking. "He was practically disowned and thrown out of his house when he was a teenager, that part is true. While the Order members and Dumbledore were led to believe that he had no contact with his family, it wasn't exactly the truth. He did keep contact with Regulus. I don't know the finer details, but Sirius told me that he had to put on a show. When I asked what he had meant by that, he just said that things are not often how they appear to be. I knew about his affinity for the Dark, as a Dark creature, I can sense it in a witch or a wizard. In a way, I am drawn to it when the wolf is closer to the surface."

"And you sensed that Siri was Dark?"

"Yes, I could feel it in his magic." Remus explained. "I never made a big deal out of it, I would have been a hypocrite otherwise. I can't deny the Dark's appeal. I guess a part of me isn't very surprised about your change of sides, ever since I met you, I could sense it in you. You are a lot like Sirius in that aspect, if not in more ways."

The green-eyed teen asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything? If you knew that the Saviour had a soft spot for darkness, why didn't you tell Dumbledore or anyone else?"

"You have to understand something, about Sirius and me as well. Dumbledore, while a powerful and great wizard, was a lousy human being. I would rather not speak ill of the dead, but he wasn't a very thoughtful man. He used people and he allowed the 'greater good' to stomp all over his integrity. Sirius never trusted him and after he was framed for the murder of those Muggles and Pettigrew, he lost all respect for the man. I'm not sure if you know this, but there was never a trial or a court hearing. Dumbledore did nothing and idly stood by as Sirius was wrongfully convicted without any evidence and no hearing. It was an act of greater good, nothing could get in the way of his plans. I was always wary of the man as well, not as much as Sirius, but the wolf never quite liked him. That's why Sirius wanted you to live with him, he wanted to protect you from Dumbledore's machinations and the war itself."

Frowning, Harry questioned the man, "If neither of your trusted him and knew that the grandpa routine was just a facade, why the hell didn't you tell me? I wasn't a child back then."

"I can't answer that, cub." the tawny-haired man said to the teen.

Harry's mood had taken a nosedive and he silently glowered. There were a number of things he wanted to tell Dumbledore, more like shout at him, but that was just a wishful thought.

"He asked me to look after you. Sirius loved you like a son, even though he was in Azkaban most of your life, but the little time he had with you meant a lot to him. Just a few days before his death, he said that I had to make sure that you survived the war, he made me swear that I would keep you safe."

That softened the teen up a bit, he was no longer scowling. But thinking about Sirius always made him sad and angry.

"Did that old goat know about the Dursleys? About their shitty attitude towards freaks like me?"

A scowl appeared on the man's face as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Vernon Dursley hates anything magical. That includes unwanted wizard boys dumped on his doorstep with a letter, something along the lines of _'Here is the orphan son of your wife's dead sister, you know the one who was a witch. Anyway, he's your problem now_'. I would rather be raised by Snape than by a hateful and gorged pig like dear uncle Vern."

Remus growled. "Did they hurt you?"

"Verbally, sometimes with a belt." Harry shrugged, not really ready to think about the Dursleys. "Petunia hated me at first, but that was just because she didn't want to upset her hubby. She was actually pretty nice to me when Vernon wasn't around. And Dudley too, he grew a backbone about two years ago. I could have stayed with the Weasleys or anyone else, but Dumbles insisted that I had to live with the Dursleys. Something about blood wards and protection."

With a snarl, Lupin stood and started pacing around the small room. He looked livid. "That manipulating bastard. I asked him, I fucking asked him if you were safe there. '_There's nothing to worry about, Harry is fine_', that's what he always told me. Blood wards...fucking twat."

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked softly, curious to know what the man was ranting about. He rarely saw Remus lose his cool, but he was very much like an angry wolf at the moment. "What about the wards?"

"Blood wards are an ancient form of magic. Much like your mother's protection that came with her sacrifice. Blood wards only work when there is a close blood connection, a family connection that is strong. Lily never got on with Petunia, they were never close and the blood wards would never work with Petunia's connection because she didn't, at least I assume she didn't have a strong loving connection with you. Blood wards are hard to create, a lot of magic is needed to sustain them. It's unheard of really, a blood ward through a Muggle. It would have worked with Sirius, he loved you and you share blood through the Black line, but never with Petunia."

Harry started to laugh, a bit hysterically but it was understandable that he had somewhat snapped. "I have a strong urge to set fire to Dumbledore's fucking portrait. Basically, everything about the wards was a load of shit. Voldemort could have just knocked on the sodding door and invite himself in for tea."

"It was most likely concealed with a Fidelius."

"I thought that didn't work with Muggles?"

Remus explained, "The Dursleys may be Muggles, but you're not. When you lived there, the Fidelius would have been in effect."

Harry frowned. "What about the Secret Keeper?"

"Most likely Dumbledore himself or Shacklebolt, someone who didn't want Voldemort to find you."

"Suddenly, I'm even more glad I dumped them." Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. All of a sudden, he asked, "Did Dumbledore know that Sirius was Dark?"

Remus stopped pacing and perched himself on the edge of the sofa. "Dumbledore always knew everything, he was privy to many secrets. Sirius was able to hide his darker side but I think he did. Sirius once mentioned that Dumbledore kept a close eye on him when we were in Hogwarts."

"Then it's possible that the old fuck knew Siri was leaning towards the Dark and that's why he didn't help him get out of Azkaban. It was the perfect way to get him out of the way without being directly involved. In my fifth year, he didn't show his face at all, I barely saw him. When we went to the Ministry, Snape was the one who alerted the Order. He told me that Dumbledore hadn't objected to Sirius going, even though he knew that Siri was still a fugitive and had to stay out of sight. He simply didn't care or it was his plan all along, to somehow get rid of him without drawing suspicion on himself."

The werewolf sighed, but didn't dismiss the idea. "We can only make assumptions, cub. Dumbledore took his secrets to his grave and we may never know what his true intentions were. I believe that he truly wanted to stop Voldemort and bring victory to the Light, but his methods were somewhat questionable."

"Is that a nice way of saying that he was off his rocker?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

"He was old and maybe a bit senile." Remus said.

The green-eyed teen snorted, "A bit senile? I'm pretty sure those lemon drops were actually Muggle drugs that sent him into a different plane of existence."

"After his death, the Order started changing. While Dumbledore's manipulations were subtle, Shacklebolt and his goons were more conspicuous with their methods. I started distancing myself even before they kidnapped me, it didn't feel right anymore. It was obvious that they had decided to use any means necessary."

"I think you should talk to Tonks and Moody. Tonks is one of us, she's actually spying on the Order on my request. Moody is still firmly Light and would never join Voldemort, but he's not like the rest. He had nothing to do with your kidnapping and he's actually in agreement with my decision to quit the war. He was a friend of Siri's and since I'm his godson, he doesn't want to see me dead. Plus, he is the only one of the Order members who thinks it's a bit weird that their only hope is a seventeen year-old."

Remus chuckled. "Moody, despite the rough exterior, is a level-headed man. He treated Sirius like a son and his imprisonment hit him hard."

"Which is why I want him to still be alive after Voldy wins this war. He can be turned, at least he might actually listen to what I have to say."

"I thought you wanted to stay neutral?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

Harry smirked. "That was my original plan. But it was rather boring and Tom kept nagging at me."

"Since when is he anything other than Voldemort?"

"I guess having face and an actual personality does make a difference. He's different now, though he's still a bit of a prat. But he's been nothing but courteous with my friends and hasn't tried to smother me in my sleep. We're making progress."

Remus gave Harry a funny look and said, "You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm full of surprises."

X

Rabastan Lestrange was a lot more relaxed than any of the Death Eaters the green-eyed teen had seen. When they arrived back from the little cottage Remus was staying, Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy in the foyer. He liked Draco's mum, simply because she wasn't the cold-hearted bitch everyone made her out to be. She was actually rather warm, but still possessed that sharp edge that many feared.

As the witch greeted them, Harry noticed Rabastan's eyes on the woman. Narcissa's eyes also lingered on the man. While the wizard wasn't exactly Harry's ideal for a shag, he had a few things working for him. Dishevelled dark locks and a rugged yet handsome face made Rabastan look good. Apparently, the witch thought so too.

"I believe you were told about my visit." the woman addressed Harry with a smile that was affectionate but still proper for a lady.

Harry gave a nod and said, "Turns out I have the manners of a Troll."

"I'm sure it is not that bad, Mr Potter."

Rabastan excused himself, but didn't leave before giving the witch another heated look. Harry smirked as the witch blushed and composed herself quickly.

"We will begin with the basic etiquette." Narcissa told the boy and made a gesture at him to follow. The sitting room desk was filled with books, something Hermione would surely love. As the woman indicated towards the sofa, Harry sat down. "I have been made aware of your Muggle upbringing, for that reason I will try not to overwhelm you."

Harry looked unsure. "The fact that I grew up with Muggles doesn't make me slow or a complete idiot."

"I did not imply that you were either slow or an idiot, I merely pointed out that you are not familiar with many of our traditions and customs." Narcissa said politely. "Even pure-bloods have difficulties keeping up, I'm sure you will do just fine."

"There won't be any dancing, right?" Harry asked. "I'm rubbish at that."

Narcissa's melodic chuckle reminded Harry of clinking crystals. "Perhaps we will refine your dancing skills a bit later. I myself have never liked ballroom dancing, it's much too stiff. I think Lucius will be a better teacher."

"I would rather not get maimed by Snape. I like my body parts attached."

"I'm sure so does he." Narcissa darkly stated. "Potion Master or not, a witch has her own spells. It's a must for a pure-blood witch to know at least one effective castration hex."

Harry instinctively crossed his legs and winced at the thought of getting his bollocks cut off.

"Regrettably, I cannot teach that irritable man a lesson. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did."

The teen said, cringing a bit. "It was my fault, I taunted him."

"The blame does not entirely lie with you, Mr Potter. It is not my tale to tell, but I assure you that you merely poured salt on an old wound. But enough about that, we still have to discuss some of the books I picked out for you."

Harry silently groaned, he wasn't much of a reader.

X

Slumped over a heap of pillows, Harry tries to concentrate on the book laid on the bed before him. One chapter down, thirty to go.

"It would have been a much more enticing sight to walk in on had you been less clothed."

Harry looked up from the page and saw Tom by the door, the first three buttons on his shirt were undone and the heavy robe was nowhere to be seen. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want me to walk around in a loincloth?"

"You would distract me from my plans to take over wizarding Britain." Tom chuckled. "What are you reading?"

Without lifting his eyes, Harry hummed. "How to act like a proper wizard, not like an uneducated ape."

"How was your lesson with Narcissa?" Tom inquired as he settled on the bed, nuzzling the teen's neck.

"It was alright. She's nice, a bit like Remus when it comes to teaching. I don't mind spending time with her."

With a pleased purr, the older wizard said, "I was right, little lion."

Closing the book, the teen looked into chocolate coloured eyes and raised a brow. "No need to be so smug about it."

"Did you speak to your wolf?"

"Remus, not wolf." Harry scowled. "And yes, we talked."

Tom's lips latched onto Harry's neck and his hand trailed down the teen's chest, drawing patterns on his stomach. With a clouded mind and between moans, Harry managed to say, "Sirius Black was Dark."

Tom pulled away and asked with a curious expression. "You were unaware of your godfather's attraction to the Dark?"

"Of course, why would I ever think he was anything but Light. He never said anything. Did you know?"

Voldemort stated with a sigh, "I was aware of his pull towards the Dark Arts. He almost joined me, but changed his mind rather abruptly."

"Siri wanted to be a Death Eater. This is a poor attempt of a joke, right?" Harry dubiously asked, not sure what to believe.

"I recruited him in his seventh year, he was interested. He was a Black, there hasn't been a Black who wasn't Dark or at least attracted to the Dark Arts in some way. I met him once, his brother was already marked by that time."

Harry frowned and said, "But he didn't join your minion army. He never, not even in the passing, mentioned being ever approached by you."

"He came to me." Tom said with a thoughtful tone. "That is why I found it odd that he suddenly lost all interest in joining me. Regulus was convinced that Dumbledore had somehow influenced his brother."

"I didn't know him at all." Harry muttered dejectedly. Resting his head on the older wizard's shoulder, Harry asked. "Can you...I don't know...maybe ask Bellatrix about it. There is a chance she knows something."

Tom mulled over it. "You ought to ask Narcissa. To my knowledge, she was on good terms with her cousin."

"I always thought he hated everyone in his family."

"The answers you seek are not easy to come by."

Harry sighed. "I have some free times on my hands now that I don't have to kill you. I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I know who my godfather really was."

X

Hogsmeade was quiet, a few people minding their own business. It was still fairly light outside but neither Fred nor George liked the too empty village, so they quickly made their way towards the secret passage that had been mapped out for them by the Lestrange brothers. Letting those two meet the Weasley twins had been a very severe miscalculation on Tom's part. The underground passage was long and narrow, leading to the kitchens of Hogwarts. The twins knew that the Harry-imposters had been sent to Diagon Alley and near it.

"What if they're still here somewhere?"

"Rabastan said that the Order had taken the bait, Kingsley and his dogs were seen storming around in Diagon. According to Tonks, Dad and his banshee of a wife are still in the Burrow. That only leaves McGonagall and the other teachers." Fred explained as they reached the door that led to the pantry.

George slowly pushed it open and both had their wands ready. They were a bit surprised to see an elf, wearing a colourful rag and bright green trainers. The kitchen was otherwise empty, no other elves were around.

"Isn't that Harry's whacky elf?"

It was indeed Dobby who was busying himself with making a sandwich. As if sensing the twins, the elf looked over to the door that lead to the pantry and squeaked, "What is you doing here?"

"It's Dobby, right? We're friends of Harry Potter."

Dobby perked up and stated with enthusiasm, "Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"Well, Harry wants us to do something. He would be very pleased if you would help us. You do want to help Harry, don't you?"

The elf looked eager. "Dobby would love to help Harry Potter. What cans I do?"

George shared a look with Fred and said, "We need to get to the Room of Requirement without being seen by anyone else in the castle. Can you help us, Dobby?"

The elf looked thoughtful and said, "I cans get you where the hidden room is."

"Wicked." Fred grinned. "How exactly does it work?"

Dobby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Elves can Apparated inside Hogwarts. I wills take you to the hidden room."

The elf grabbed both of the redheads by the hand and with a crack Dobby disappeared. They reappeared in the seventh floor corridor, facing the wall. The elf spoke up, "Dobby wants to help Harry Potter, I cans be helpful."

Fred was busy getting the door to appear, so George said to the excited elf, "Can you Apparate out of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sir." the elf said.

"We need to get something from the room, then we have to get back to Hogsmeade."

The elf nodded. "You cans count on me, Sirs. Dobby will help."

The Room of Requirement was a huge pile of rubbish, just mountains of furniture and heaps of stuff that had no real use. Going through all of that took an effort and neither Fred or his twin wanted to waste any time, so they dug right in. The Dark Lord had ordered them to find a small, elegantly carved box with a silver snake on the top. It was meant to be hidden, but now Tom wanted it with him. Of course, he hadn't told the twins what it was holding inside or why he wanted it, they just had to get it and not get caught. The wooden chest could only be opened with the snake language.

"Hey, Fred." George hollered. "I think I found it."

Strolling over to his brother, the redhead examined the small chest in George's hands. It was odd-looking yet beautiful with the serpent ornament and golden handles. It was also like a luring siren.

"It has to be what his Darkness wanted. It's creepy enough to be his."

George smirked. "Did you find anything else useful?"

"Just a bunch of rubbish, a couple of brooms and an old Quaffle." the redhead shrugged. "I'll call Dobby, the little bugger promised to help us out of here. He'll even get us back to Hogsmeade."

"Better not tell his Lordness, can't have Dobby taking all the credit."

X

Tom toyed with the wooden chest on his desk. The soul piece in the jewel-studded diadem was humming and calling out to its host. He had entrusted the delicate matter to the Weasley twins for the sole reason of Harry's recommendation. The teen had praised them to high heaven and it was also very amusing to rub it under the Light's nose that two of their own had jumped ship and now served him. Without marking them, Tom was prepared to accept the twins into his loving and bloodthirsty fold.

"Why is that box hissing?"

Tom hadn't noticed Harry come in but he was surprised to hear the question leave the teen's lips. His Horcrux was indeed hissing softly, but it was only singing to him.

"What do you mean?" the older wizard asked, curious as to how it was even possible.

Harry got closer and leant closer to take a look at the chest. It was still making the same sound the teen had hear upon arriving. The snake symbol on the top made the green-eyed teen ask, "Is there a snake inside?"

"How is it that you can hear it? Do you know what it is inside?"

Harry wasn't sure why Tom was so agitated. It wasn't his bloody fault he could hear whatever was inside. "No, I don't know what it is. Perhaps you would like to fill me in, instead of being touchy about it."

Tom opened the box with a small string of Parseltongue, the chest clicking opened. "This is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Harry stated with no small amount of cheek. Though, he had to admit that the crown was beautiful. "You nicked it, didn't you?"

"It was Rowena's daughter who stole it. I found out about it and successfully located it." Tom left out the part where he forced the ghost to reveal the location. Harry reached out, wanting to touch it but Tom's hand grabbed his and he hissed out, "I wouldn't do that, Harry. The diadem is cursed."

With a frown, the younger one asked, "Why is it hissing?"

"I am most intrigued as well. You shouldn't be able to hear anything, only I can hear it calling out for me." Tom explained. "This isn't just a diadem or a cursed object. This is one of my Horcruxes, the diadem is holding a piece of my soul inside. The hissing sound you hear is the soul piece speaking to me, reaching out to its owner."

"There's something about it, Tom." Harry said, his voice a bit confounded. "It wants me to touch it."

Snapping the chest shut, Tom watched as Harry came out of his daze. He had an inkling as to why Harry could hear its call, but he dared not to think of it out loud. The soul pieces could sense each other and they wanted to be close to one another, much like they wanted to be close to Tom. If Harry was indeed a Horcrux, as Tom suspected, then it was explainable why he could send him visions and why Harry could sense him when had been in a weak spiritual form. It also explained the Parseltongue, no one in the Potter line could speak it, let alone a Muggle-born.

"I don't feel so good, that bloody thing gave me a headache."

Tom's musings were cut short, but he made a mental note to look into it as soon as possible. "Perhaps you ought to lie down, I'll have an elf bring you some pain relievers."

"I'll just take a nap." Harry sighed. "Snape's potions taste like something utterly vile."

"I will be talking to your friends after supper. They did a fine job and the mission was a success."

Harry nodded absentmindedly but didn't say anything. Tom allowed him to walk out of his study, the teen's sudden hazy mind raised alarms for the Dark Lord. He had to find out if the boy really was his Horcrux and if that was true, he needed to figure out his next move.

X

"Explain to me again why you woke me from a perfectly nice dream?"

Tom had found the teen under a heap of blankets, soundly asleep and unaware that the Dark Lord was watching him. But he needed his little Gryffindor to be awake and alert. The Weasley twin had done nicely, but the diversion created in order to lure the Order members out of Hogwarts was even a bigger victory. Yaxley and Dolohov had gone to the South End of Diagon Alley, Avery Jr. and Mulciber to the other end and then all four spread out and took their own direction. Draco decided to go to the Leaky and Rowle had gone to Gringotts. Someone was bound to see one of the fake Potters and alert the Order. It had worked like clockwork, everything falling in place. Yaxley and his Death Eater companion had managed to capture one of Kingsley's cohorts and Draco had fought of two more Aurors under Kingsley's command. It was a small victory.

However, Harry wasn't at all pleased to be dragged out of his entirely comfortable pillow fort.

"You shall accompany me, whether you like it or not. Today's mission was fruitful, I'm sure you would like to be there when I appoint your identical friends into my ranks. And young Draco has outdone himself as well, surely you would want to celebrate his personal triumph

With a huff, Harry threw a pillow at Tom, which the man gracefully dodged, and pushed himself up. "I've been to one of your meetings and I'm not sure I liked it."

"It will only be a few members of my Inner Circle." Tom told the teen with a quirk to his lips. "I won't have you ignoring me."

"Yeah, Yeah...You're the Dark Lord." Harry muttered as he grabbed a soft-looking blanket from the foot of the bed. Pulling it over his shoulders, the teen stalked over to the door and asked. "Are you coming then?"

The Dark Lord chuckled and followed the teen, not commentating on the fuzzy blanket around Harry's body or the teen's ruffled bed hair. The Inner Circle was gathered in the same meeting room but the long table was missing and instead there were two armchairs and it looked a bit cosier than before. Paying no attention to his surroundings or the people in the room, Harry dragged his feet and slumped down into one of the armchairs by the fire. He still looked half asleep, his eyes falling shut and an occasional yawn escaping him.

"Potty, you okay there?"

Harry seemingly ignored Draco's question, but then he burrowed deeper into the blanket and mumbled. "It's bloody cold."

When the Dark Lord entered, Harry glared at the older man and followed him with his narrowed eyes. Tom looked every bit of the Dark Lord he was, his imposing presence and cold gaze swept over the occupants of the room. Draco was standing by the fireplace, his father was sharing a sofa with Bellatrix, the witch twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Severus was glowering near the window, his presence like death in a graveyard. The Weasley twins were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, Fred had his legs stretched out in front of him while George has his legs tucked under him. Both were wearing grins and leering at the young blonde. Draco was either genuinely oblivious or just trying to be dignified like a Malfoy and ignoring the twins.

When Tom had walked in, everyone had stood. It wasn't out of fear, more out of respect. The man waved his hand and dismissed the formality, showing everyone to be at ease. Harry hadn't bothered with getting up, instead he eyed the Dark Lord with annoyance. Bella slouched back into the sofa, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Lucius didn't seem to mind and was quite happy to share his glass of honey-coloured whiskey with the witch.

"Now would be a good time to get up." Harry whispered the twins who were still sitting on the floor like little children.

Fred was up first, holding out a hand to his brother to pull him up. Tom stayed silent until they were standing up properly, both done with their jokes.

"You did good today, your mission was a success and the task I gave you was completed. The task was also a test, a way for me to be sure of your supposed loyalty. While I have no doubt you are loyal to Harry, I had to make sure that you were serious in your wish to join me as well. I am pleased with you two."

"You hear that, Freddy." George nudged his brother. "His Dark Lordness thinks we're totally awesome."

Fred grinned. "Brilliant."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the blatant disrespect but allowed it to go unpunished. "I won't be giving you the Dark Mark. It is more practical to keep you without a Mark, at least until the Order is still viable. You will serve me, however, I will still expect to see what you are truly capable of."

"We know people think we're just stupid pranksters, Your Highness." Fred said.

"But we can do more than just prank." George finished.

Tom looked over the two and he saw potential and a need to prove themselves. In a way, the Weasley twins were like the Lestrange brothers; they worked together as a team and caused quite the mess when they put their minds to it. "How do you feel about the Dark Arts?"

Harry snorted in his seat, but stayed quiet, interested to hear what the boys had to say. Fred smirked and said, "It's loads better for torturing that a tickling charm."

"I agree, brother dear." George hummed in delight. "Much better."

"I knew you two were sadistic prats."

Fred cooed. "You still love us, Harrykins."

The teen snorted. "You're still prats."

George dramatically fell to his knees in front of the green-eyed teen's feet and said mockingly. "You're breaking my heart, Harry. To think that you would be this cruel. Say you love us."

"Are you always this annoying?" Draco blurted out, not sure why the twins were making him uncomfortable.

"Much more annoying." Fred said.

"So annoying you wouldn't know what to do with us." said George.

Tom cleared his throat, his passive expression making both redheads pay attention. George stood next to his brother and tried not to smirk too much. The Dark Lord mused out loud. "You are obviously in need of a mentor."

"Or a secure room in St. Mungo's." came a remark from Severus.

"Now, now, Professor." Fred said. "You know you love us. How can you not? We're so lovable you are liable to become nauseous."

The Dark Lord brought their attention back to the matter at hand and said, "A few rounds of the Cruciatus should tone down your enthusiasm to annoy everyone in sight. I will be choosing someone from my Inner Circle to guide you and you will accept my decision."

"Better not pick Lucius." Fred said with a smug smirk.

George added, "Definitely not."

Tom was curious. "And pray tell, what is the reason I cannot pick Lucius?"

The blonde too was curious, he shouldn't be offended that a pair of redheads didn't want him teach them, but he felt a twinge of annoyance over it.

Fred explained. "'Cause he's so delicious we wouldn't be able to pay attention."

Lucius choked on his whiskey.

"We'd never learn anything." George nodded.

Harry was laughing, holding his sides. Draco looked highly offended yet there was something sulky about his expression. Severus' sour look was positively bitter. Bellatrix was amused and she was never amused if it didn't involve blood or torture.

"My Lord, pick me." Bellatrix eagerly pleaded.

Tom glanced at the witch and then threw a look at the grinning twins. He didn't even think about it. "They're all yours, Bella. Try not to kill them."

Fred turned to the witch and said, "You'll love us, Aunty Trixi."

The dark-haired witch stood and tapped her wand against her lips. She drawled. "I like you two, you amuse me."

She then motioned the two redheads to follow her out of the room, the twins complying with a smile. Before leaving the room, both gave Harry the thumbs up.

"You're friends are idiots." Draco told Harry. He wasn't sure if the twins were actually insane or if that was totally normal behaviour for a Weasley.

Tom stated. "I should have recruited Weasleys more often. They seem very eager."

"Those two are an exception, perhaps Bill and Charlie as well. They have never been supported by the rest, always belittled for their pranking and jokes. They're actually pretty serious and smart, no one ever gives them a second thought because they're the jokers."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "They will have a place among us."

"I hope Aunt Bella doesn't teach them anything too nasty." the younger blonde sounded a bit concerned.

The Dark Lord sat on the edge of Harry's armchair and said. "Another thing I wanted to speak about was the mission I entrusted to Draco. I think the three Aurors and Order members in the dungeons speak for themselves."

The young blonde looked haughty and puffed out his chest a little. Lucius too was proud of his son, sending a fond look his way.

"I have contemplated over the matter and I think you deserve to be rewarded. After all, you were the one who devised the plan. I am sending Barty to negotiate a treaty with French Minister, it is my wish that you accompany him. Consider it a chance to learn and perhaps assist. If you are successful, I will be trusting you with individual assignments."

Draco was overjoyed, he never had missions. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Look, now you made him blush." Harry chuckled, earning a deadly look from the young blonde.

"You will be leaving tomorrow at noon, I suggest you make all the necessary arrangements for your departure."

The blonde gave a small bow and with a victorious smile left the room. Harry turned to the Dark Lord and asked, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"If you wish." Tom said to the teen, he added for the Potion Master. "You are free to leave as well, Severus. I expect the required Potions tomorrow."

"They will be delivered, My Lord." the Potion Master replied. His black robes billowed behind him as he walked towards the door. Harry eyed him keenly, the man's usual glum expression was mixed with depressed and tired undertones. He noted that the blonde was completely ignoring Severus altogether.

Tom waited for Harry to get up and asked when he didn't make a move to leave. "I thought you wanted to go back to bed?"

"I'm warm now." Harry hummed. "Want to carry me upstairs?"

"We'll see, brat." Tom smiled, not paying attention to the blonde Malfoy that was still sitting on the sofa, having not been dismissed. He saw the affectionate display but didn't comment. It was his Lord's business.

Without looking at the blonde, Tom said, "I also wished to discuss the project I entrusted to Miss Granger. How is she handling it?"

"I must admit that she was rather fascinated by your library, My Lord. I believe she will do an excellent job."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Did you just compliment Hermione?"

"She is not what I originally thought. I am capable of changing my opinion on people, despite the general view that Malfoys are judgemental, Muggle-born hating snobs." the blonde said.

"But you are a Muggle-born hating snob." Harry pointed out.

"True, but it is hardly my fault that I have never met a Muggle-born who isn't ignorant to our traditions and culture. The fact that Miss Granger is vastly different from all the other Muggle-borns is rare, since most tend to be only interested in pushing Muggle customs and nonsense into the wizarding community. They leave Hogwarts and return to the Muggle world, they speak of the wizarding world to others and endanger everything the wizarding community has been building since the time of the Founders."

The green-eyed teen thought about the blonde's words and said, "Alright, I get why you dislike Muggle-borns. Hermione isn't like that, she has big plans with the wizarding world. She would never do anything to risk the exposure of the wizarding world, neither would her parents. They love magic, I haven't seen Muggles who could be prouder of their daughter's magic."

Tom hummed. "And that is why she will do just fine. I believe she is still in the library."

"She's still here?" Harry questioned.

Lucius suggested. "I think Miss Granger is already making plans to move in. She was very impressed with everything."

"I do remember assigning you to help her, Lucius." Tom raised a brow. The look was clearly telling the blonde to go there now. It was a direct order without being one and Lucius immediately gave a nod and bid the two a goodnight before disappearing.

Harry smirked. "He likes her but isn't sure if he should. With her being a Muggle-born and all."

"Lucius may be many things, but he can admit when he has wronged someone. I believe it's something Narcissa taught him." Tom said with a chuckle. He ran his hand through Harry's messy mop and added, "I believe his dislike for Muggle-borns has more to do with one particular Muggle-born."

Harry fell silent for a moment. He connected the dots rather fast and looked up to Tom. "You mean my mum, don't you?"

"I believe you have to ask Severus if you wish to know more."

"And then get hexed? I think I'll pass."

X

Hermione was indeed in the library, face down on the table and having a rather pleasant dream about cats and fancy shoes. Lucius saw various books on the table, different bookmarks marking the pages and a notebook with her fast scribble was laid open in the midst of the books. Picking up a relatively useless book, Lucius allowed it to fall from his hand. The book made a almighty thump as it landed on the table and the girl was rudely waken from her nap.

"Good, you're awake." Lucius said casually. "Don't you have a home to get back to?"

Hermione glared with sleep ridden eyes. "I didn't plan on falling asleep."

"Clearly." Lucius sniffed in disdain.

"I'll just gather my things and leave." said the girl and started collecting her notes. She folded various papers and stuffed them between the pages of her notebook. As she was stacking the books, she asked. "Would it be possible for me to take some of these home with me?"

"No." Lucius dryly replied.

"I think we established the fact that I can take care of books. Why can't I borrow some for extensive research? You know I won't lose them or damage them in any way."

With a pointed look, the blonde said, "You cannot borrow the Dark Lord's books. This isn't a library where you can take out books for your own amusement. You will do your extensive research here and nothing will leave this room, except you."

"Alright." Hermione forced out. "Don't act as if I tried to stuff them under my shirt and smuggle them out. I asked, didn't I?"

The wizard stayed silent, carefully watching the witch as she packed her bag. Hermione stacked the books in an alphabetical order, making three columns. She had her own system and she stuck to it. However, she was feeling judged. The blonde's eyes on her made her feel stupid.

"Why three stacks?"

The girl looked up and saw Lucius trying to figure out her system. She explained as best as she could. "The first one is the books I have already worked through, hence the reason why it is the smallest of the three. The middle one is for the books I find most interesting and correlating to the subject and the last one is books I plan to find copies for myself. They are the ones I wish to read the most. Each book is placed in an alphabetical order because I like it when things are organised and because I can't date all of them. There, now you can point out my obvious idiocy."

Instead of saying anything, the blonde pulled the third stack of books closer and placed each book next to each other. He picked up the thickest one and said to the girl, "This is the oldest of the five. You can tell by the binding, it's similar to dragon heartstring. It hasn't been used since the 15th century."

Hermione wanted to make notes, but refrained from doing so. As the blonde picked out a thin book with a deep red cover, he went on, "This book was made recently, a decade or so ago. The parchment was soaked in a potion which makes the book's pages more resistant to damage or spilled ink. You can still smell the potion, it usually takes a few good years for the smell to disappear."

The girl took the book from the blonde's hand and brought it to her nose. It smelled like soap and some type of flower. "It has a strong smell of something flowery. A bit like daffodils."

"It masks the smell of the potion." the blonde explained. He handed Hermione another book. "This book is the second oldest."

"How can you tell?"

Lucius explained. "It was outlawed sometime in the 17th century because it contained a number of dark curses. Only three copies are still in existence."

The girl ran her hand over the cover and stated with a curious tone. "I could just write everything down. I'll need a bigger notebook though."

Lucius pulled the book out of Hermione's grasp, the girl's expression getting a bit obsessive. "Perhaps you ought to concentrate on the task the Dark Lord gave you."

"The task you were supposed to help me with." Hermione deadpanned with a sharp look. "Which is funny because aside from providing me with the right books, you haven't done a single thing to help me."

"I was under the impression that you were the brightest witch of our time, at least that's what Potter goes around telling people."

Hermione actually smiled at that and said, "I know when I'm out of my depth. I'm not as conceited as you may think, Mister Malfoy. I'm not always the smartest person in the room."

The blonde's lips quirked upwards a bit. "Be here at ten, I might be able to fit you into my busy schedule. I think I have some free time between exchanging hair style tips with Bellatrix and having my wife take me dress shopping."

Hermione snorted, even though she was blushing a bit.


	7. Chapter Seven: Seeing Red

**Author's Note****:** I finished this chapter while waiting for my flight to Edinburgh. That also implies that I will be away for a little while, which means more or less two weeks. But if I get really bored during my little vacation, I will write.

**Warnings****:** Can't think of any, but I'm sure some weird stuff happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Seeing Red **

"Charles Weasley."

Harry looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs and stared at the Dark Lord who was sitting across the table and nursing a bitter coffee. Having no idea why the man would mention Charlie's name, the teen inquired. "What about him?"

"How would you describe him?" Tom went on, giving no explanation.

Harry had to think a bit, he had never been that close to the second eldest son. He knew him mostly through Bill and the twins. "He's similar to Bill, both in age and his character. He works with dragons in Romania, that's about all I know. And he prefers leather."

Tom quirked a brow. "I do hope that it's second-hand knowledge."

"Why are you interested in Charlie?" Harry shot back.

"Easy now, little minx." Tom chuckled. "I fear I haven't been completely honest with you. When I said that I should have recruited Weasleys more often, I left out the tiny fact that I have recruited Weasleys before. Successfully so if I'm truthful."

Harry gaped. "You mean Charlie is one of yours?"

"Severus, in addition to his skills in Potion making, has another rather useful talent. His years as a spy have given him the ability to spot the weak ones, especially those who are easy to convert. During one of those silly Order meetings, Severus noticed that Charles Weasley isn't very keen on participating. As I said, his years as a spy help him spot a liar when he sees one. He spoke to me about it and I told him to approach the young man, which he did with a quite positive outcome. Honestly, Weasleys are rather fond of the Dark."

"I take it no one knows." Harry questioned. "Bill would have said something."

Tom hummed in response. "He isn't a Death Eater, more like a valuable ally. He provides Severus with various potion ingredients which are harvested from dragons. Scales, blood, heartstrings and whatever is needed. Of course, he is aware of Severus' true loyalty to me."

"Any more recruits I should know about?" Harry asked dryly.

"I wouldn't be a Dark Lord if I didn't have ominous secrets. Now finish your breakfast, Narcissa will be here soon for your lesson."

"She wasn't that happy over your decision to send her baby boy to France. I thought he was daddy's boy, but turns out that Draco is actually a mummy's boy." Harry snorted.

Tom smirked and said, "He will be returning tomorrow. Barty is confident that the French Minister for Magic will agree to my terms. He will be sending a his own delegates and I plan to be a gracious Dark Lord and host a small gathering to honour our newly established good relations. It will also help my reputation and our cause if the famous Boy-Who-Lived attended, alongside the Dark Lord."

"You're not going show me off like some kind of trophy."

"I didn't say I would. I wish for you attend as my partner of equal standing."

The teen asked, "What's in it for me?"

"My charming company and the chance to show yourself as something other than a disposable tool for the Light side. A chance to be a leader instead of a follower. Of course, if you decide not to attend, I will chain you up in the dungeons purely for my own amusement."

"Can I invite some of my friends?" Harry inquired with a sweet smile.

Tom pinned the teen with a look and stated, "Depends on who you wish to invite."

"Hermione, the twins and Bill." Harry listed and added with a smirk. "And Charlie."

"Why him?"

Harry explained, "Because his brothers have no idea his sort of under your command. It would be funny to watch."

"Acceptable." Tom gave a nod. "You are allowed to bring your friends, but I don't want any of them to cause trouble. I'm already regretting appointing Bellatrix as the twins' tutor. Removing bloodstains from my Persian rugs is rather tedious."

"At least they stopped pranking your minions." Harry pointed out with a grin. "It was quite funny to see Dolohov dressed like a Knockturn Alley whore."

The Dark Lord was, however, less amused when he said, "I will not protect them from my minions, it is their own fault should they get maimed."

"They draw the line with your Inner Circle."

"Dolohov belongs to my Inner Circle."

Harry shrugged and clarified, "I meant your best minions. They wouldn't dare prank Snape and they know that once they prank Lucius, getting to shag his son would get very difficult. I told them to tone it down a bit or you'll make Weasley suits out of them."

Tom chuckled, his velvety voice going straight to Harry's groin. Pushing his chair back, the teen got up and walked over to Tom's seat. The Dark Lord's questioning gaze turned lustful as Harry straddled his lap and arranged his arms to wrap around Tom's neck. "This kind of behaviour is most inappropriate during breakfast."

"I haven't gotten to that chapter yet." Harry stated and nipped at Tom's jaw. He purred in delight when he felt Tom's hands gliding down his back, only to teasingly rest on his backside. Pressing a kiss to the Dark Lord's lips, Harry pressed himself tighter against the man's body.

Someone clearing their throat by the door made Harry pull away and he flushed red when he saw Lady Malfoy standing by the door with a barely hidden smirk. "I apologise for the intrusion, My Lord."

Tom, evil sod that he was, didn't let go of Harry, instead he continued to caress his back and amusedly told the witch, "Harry will be joining you in the sitting room in a moments time."

"Of course, My Lord." Narcissa said with a small smile and disappeared, amusement clear in her eyes.

Harry groaned. "You're such a bastard."

He didn't wait for a reply and got back to his feet. Throwing the chuckling Dark Lord one last look, Harry stalked away to face the witch who had just seen him snog the Lord Voldemort.

X

Narcissa was sipping tea when Harry entered the sitting room. She was wearing a smile, if not a smug smirk, when she placed her cup down with a soft clink. "Good of you to join me, Harry."

When the teen didn't offer the witch nothing but a nod and looked flustered once more, the woman said with mischief in her light-coloured eyes. "No need to feel embarrassed, dear. I have walked in on Lucius and Severus doing far more vigorous things, on the table I might add."

"Hopefully not that table." Harry said with a grimace.

The witch only looked more amused, but didn't comment. Instead, she smiled earnestly and told the teen. "The Dark Lord should feel lucky to have such a fine young man as yourself by his side. Many of us never believed that such a day would come, yet you managed to fix whatever had been broken. He is quite different now, a leader rather than a tyrant."

"I'm not entirely sure what I did, but I guess it's an improvement that he isn't mindlessly killing everyone in sight." Harry snorted, making the witch's lips quirk upwards as well. For a moment, Harry was a bit startled to see a number of similarities between the witch and her cousin. Harry hadn't seen them before, but he hadn't looked either. He decided to ask the woman about Sirius. "Can I ask you something, about the Black family?"

"As I recall, my cousin was your godfather." Narcissa hummed.

"Actually, I wanted to ask a few things about Sirius. It has come to my attention that I didn't know him at all. I was under the impression that he was a Light wizard but now I've heard differently."

Narcissa patted the spot next to her on the sofa. Harry immediately sat down and turned his attention on the witch who said, "My cousin was a very difficult individual, with a puzzling nature. I believe you are aware of his disownment and his conflicting relationship with members of the Black family. That is true, I myself witnessed his mother banish him from the family, blasting him from the Black tapestry, but it is not true that he left his family completely. Regulus, his younger brother, was horrified when Sirius was disowned."

"I found out that he was a Dark wizard." Harry said, still having trouble with the fact that his godfather had been Dark.

Narcissa gave a nod. "He was very interested in the Dark Arts, there hasn't been a Black who didn't feel the pull towards the Dark. Sirius and Regulus were close, even if the Light tells you otherwise."

"But why would he pretend that he wasn't interested in his family, pretend that he was firmly Light and in the Order?"

"By the time Sirius was in his seventh year, Reg was already a loyal follower and Sirius wanted to know more about the Dark Lord who was still hidden in the shadows at the time. We never stopped talking, Sirius and I. We exchanged letters quite often. After seeing the Dark Lord, he was even more interested in his cause. Back then, when our Lord was still in his right mind, his plans were more thought through and more political than bloody. After his meeting with the Dark Lord, Sirius was willing to listen more about the Dark's agenda. Then something happened and he cut all ties to us, just like that he was gone. Suddenly, he didn't agree with the Dark Lord's plans and wanted to be Light."

Harry frowned. "So you don't know what happened? What made him change his mind?"

"Regulus was sure that Dumbledore had somehow influenced Sirius. It made no sense, his choice to turn to the Light side and stop all communication with his brother and cousin. My sister never got on with Sirius, so she saw no loss, but we were quite saddened by his choice. After a while, Sirius started sending letters again and he secretly visited Regulus during that time. He never said much but he did say that they were keeping an eye on him and he had to play the role of a Light wizard in order to protect us. Dumbledore had found out about Regulus and he had proof that Regulus had used one of the Unforgivables on a fellow student while in Hogwarts. That information would have ruined him and gotten him a cell in Azkaban."

"So it was Dumbledore who manipulated Sirius into the Order. I suspected as much since he never lifted a bloody finger to help him out of Azkaban after he was wrongly convicted." Harry said with anger lacing his tone.

The witch looked sad when she said, "It was quite a nasty shock for me when I found out. Regulus had gone missing a little less than two years prior and then Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He started to pull away again when Regulus disappeared. We all knew that our Lord had not been the one to harm him, yet everyone else believed that it had been his doing. Sirius believed it as well and his anger and hate drove him away. He was also quite good friends with the Potters, that hadn't been an act. You were the reason why he hid his true nature and allowed himself to be pulled into the war on the Light side."

Harry got the general idea. Sirius was Dark but fell into Dumbledore's carefully crafted trap. Another reason to blast the old man's picture off the wall. "He didn't contact you after his escape?"

"No, as I said, he was under the impression that the Dark Lord had been the one to make his brother disappear. He was cold towards me as well, it hurt quite a lot. He never trusted Albus Dumbledore but that old man had something on Sirius, something that held power and secured his allegiance until the very end. I was angry at my sister for killing Sirius, a part of me still had hope that he would come to his senses and forgive me for whatever he thought I had done to him." the witch said with a downhearted look that made Harry want to hug her. It was obvious that the witch had been fond of her cousin and it had been a devastating loss for her to lose his friendship and affection.

"He made me his heir, you know." Harry said, not sure why though. "I wish I could have known him, the real Sirius. I blame Bellatrix for taking him away, but I know that she isn't the only one who killed him. Dumbledore sent him to his death, giving Bellatrix the chance to sent that curse his way."

"I will never defend her but she never knew that Sirius didn't cut his ties with us. They always quarrelled like little children and they were never friendly towards one another. My sister didn't know the real Sirius either. It is no excuse for what she did, but in her eyes Sirius was the enemy."

Harry didn't say anything. He stayed silent for a little while, thinking about Sirius. Narcissa had fallen silent as well. It was the teen who spoke first. "Thank you for telling me about Sirius."

The witch smiled, though her eyes were a bit watery. "Think nothing of it, dear. I don't mind sharing this with you, after all, you had so little time with him."

X

The Order meeting was a long and dreary one this time around. Kingsley was liable to have a few ruptured blood vessels and Molly was prattling on and on about complete nonsense. Not to mention criticising everything and everyone, never failing to mention how incompetent they all were because how hard could it really be, catching a seventeen year-old teenager. After thirty or so minutes, someone had cast a silencing charm on her.

Bill had silently called Tonks to the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the Burrow's living room. The witch was barely containing her laugh, the meeting was too amusing to sit through with a straight face.

"There's something you should see." Bill didn't elaborate but he didn't need to because Tonks understood and gave a brief nod. Together, Bill and Tonks walked back to the other room and pretended to seriously listen.

It took another hour for the Burrow to clear out. Kissing his mum on the cheek, Bill Apparated away with Tonks. They landed in Shell Cottage, Fleur's lean form visible in the kitchen.

"Are you cooking, love?" Bill asked with amusement since Fleur wasn't very efficient in the kitchen. The witch glowered but stayed silent. However, her eyes were glittering with a smile. The redhead gave his wife a kiss and left her alone with whatever she was doing.

Tonks was in the living room, inspecting the various landscape paintings on the walls.

"I paid a visit to Gringotts yesterday on Harry's behalf. I don't know if I should laugh at their lack of sense or cry because my family knew about it." Bill said and handed the witch a few sheets of parchment. It was everything the goblins were able to find.

"Harry has been funding the Order." Tonks said with a humourless laugh. "Why am I not surprised."

Bill slumped into the rickety armchair and explained. "Dumbledore was Harry's guardian, at least he was until his death. As his magical guardian, the old fuck had control over Harry's inheritance, both the Potter inheritance left by his parents and the Black fortune that Sirius left for him. Kingsley just picked up where Dumbledore left off. The Galleons stopped flowing when Harry reached the legal age, but most of the withdrawals were made before his birthday and trace back to his first year in Hogwarts. The worst part is the recipients of those generous donations Harry apparently made."

Tonks took a closer look at the parchment and swore. "Fuck."

"I don't know how to tell Harry that my family has been helping themselves with his inheritance. Mum and Dad have been using him as their personal piggy bank for years. Hell, most of the clothes on my siblings' back have been bought with Harry's money he didn't even know was being taken."

"I'm sure Harry won't blame you or anyone else who didn't know about it. Dumbledore was the one who so kindly helped himself with Harry's money, you didn't know that your parents took it."

Bill sighed, "I still feel like shit. Look at the second page."

The witch did and promptly screeched. "What? That little shit!"

"Best friend my arse." Bill growled.

"Harry will go mental when he sees this. Ron was supposedly his best mate. Instead, he's been stealing from him."

The redhead said, "I'm planning to see him later today, you can tag along if you want."

"I have some information for him, so I'll come with you."

Bill nodded and replied. "Stay for lunch. At least I hope that whatever Fleur is making will be lunch."

Tonks laughed. "I've had worse, you know. Charlie tried to feed me some kind of goo that had started out as an omelette. I think he forgot to heat up the pan."

"Speaking of that sod, he sent a letter." Bill said with a grin. "Looks like he wants a break from dragons. He arranged a Portkey to take him here tomorrow morning."

"I never asked you this before due to obvious reasons, but do you reckon Charlie is loyal to the Order?"

"I honestly can't say. He's my brother but even I don't know what he really feels about this war. I know he went to Romania to get as far away from Mum as possible. There's a dragon reserve in Scotland but he chose Romania because it was out of Mum's shrieking reach."

Tonks snorted. "I think most of you moved out because of that."

X

To say that Harry was upset was an understatement of huge proportions. He was livid, angry like a Hippogriff that had his tail yanked.

"We're sorry." the twins stated in unison.

Harry shot them a confused look and all but demanded. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But our parents did and that little git brother of ours." Fred said unsurely.

Bill, who was sitting on the windowsill added his thoughts on the matter, "We'll pay you back, Harry. To the last Knut that the Weasley family took from your vaults."

The green-eyed teen took in the three remorseful redheads and said with seriousness. "I don't want you to pay me back, Granted, I will be getting back every Knut and Sickle the Order has so carelessly misplaced and I will be demanding back everything that was stolen. But not from you. You didn't know and I would be a right twat to pin any of this on you three or Ginny and Charlie, who most likely didn't know as well. None of you will even think about paying me back, consider this my contribution to your upbringing and feeding you hungry lot. I don't feel bad that my money helped raise you, but I am pretty fucking pissed that I was deceived by that meddling old goat and those I once considered my family."

"Just say the word and I'll have every goblin in Gringotts on the case. The goblins regard this as a major blow to their integrity, everything was done under their noses and under pretence. Harry Potter isn't someone the goblins wish to anger, they know your worth and have heard of your respect for their kin. They will get back everything with interests and do it with glee." Bill explained to the teen. Having worked with the goblins before on such matters, the man knew just how happy the short beings were when they got to cash in Galleons.

George said with malice. "Little Won-Won is a special case though."

Fred grinned with even more wickedness shining in his eyes. "So special that Georgie and I would be honoured if you leave him to us."

Harry shrugged, not caring about the fate of Ron. "Knock yourselves out. Just don't get blood on the white carpets, Tom hates that."

"Aunty Trixi taught us just the spell for that git." Fred smiled.

"Did you know that you can set someone's insides on fire?" George asked curiously, making his older brother look at him with mild concern.

Fred nodded along but told his twin, "I think I liked the other one better, the one that made acid melt your internal organs."

"Bella is clearly taking your lessons seriously." Harry deadpanned.

Bill chuckled. "Bellatrix Lestrange mentoring Weasleys, that tops my list of strange things you never believed could happen. Harry still holds first place."

"You mean my sudden fondness for the Dark side?"

Fred cackled. "More like your sudden fondness for the Dark Lord's cock."

"Oi, I resent that." Harry snapped at the redhead who was looking far too amused.

"Please." George drawled with a raised brow. "His Darkness is clearly buggering you, little brother. Your delectable arse was too much for him to ignore, your cherry was begging to be taken."

Harry didn't answer, just glared with all his might. It was, however, quite effective. He gritted out. "Don't you have other people to annoy?"

Fred smiled sheepishly and said, "We can always go over our plan."

Bill inquired with suspicion. "What plan might that be?"

"The one that will help us get ourselves a luscious blonde."

Harry saw the look on Bill's face and snorted. The eldest Weasley son was most likely thinking of the wrong blonde and how his brothers' heads will end up on spikes. Taking pity on Bill, the green-eyed ex-Saviour said, "They mean the miniature one. Though, I wouldn't put anything past those two heathens."

Fred mock-pouted. "What wicked thoughts you have, Harrykins. Do think so lowly of us..."

"It's an outrage."

"Blasphemy."

George snorted, adding an afterthought. "Though, we wouldn't want to end up in a cauldron, now would we, Freddy."

Fred gave a serious nod.

"I recall telling you to bugger off. Why are you still here?" Harry quirked his brow. The twins, wearing identical grins, stalked out of the room. Harry really didn't want to know what they were planning or doing for that matter. Instead, he turned his attention back to Bill and asked, "Have you heard anything from Charlie?"

"As a matter of fact, he wrote to me a few days ago. He's planning to visit, his Portkey was set for tomorrow." Bill told the teen and asked. "Why are you asking about Charlie?"

Harry didn't know if he should break the news to the redhead or not. Maybe Charlie wanted to tell his brother in person. He said, "Well, I thought that perhaps he'd be interested in joining me. We aren't exactly close, but I'd like to get to know him better. Voldemort is hosting a party tomorrow, to suck up to some French tossers and I'm inviting my friends. I want you to take him with you."

"You know something." Bill pointed out. "You wouldn't be asking me to bring him along if you didn't already know that he would be okay with coming to a get-together in the Dark Lord's home."

"He might be a tad bit Dark." Harry said with an unsure smile. "And by tad bit Dark, I mean quite a lot."

Bill was silent for a moment before he gave a contemplating nod. "Alright, I won't ask because it's his story to tell. I'll try to convince him to exchange a drunken nap on my couch for a Death Eater party."

"Either way, he can get pissed." Harry said with a grin that quickly turned sour. "Or not. Tom really hates my friends when their being annoying."

X

Draco couldn't even prepare himself before he was being squeezed to death by his mother. It was always nice to get a hug from your mum but not in front of the Dark Lord, especially when said mum was cooing over you like a baby. Draco was immensely thankful for his father who stepped forward to pry the woman away after the young blonde gave Lucius a begging look.

"Come along, Cissy." Lucius steered the witch to stand by his side. "You will get plenty of time with Draco after our Lord is done discussion his mission."

Narcissa hadn't seen her darling baby boy for a week. Never mind that Draco wasn't a child any more. "I'll tell the elves to make his favourite dessert for lunch."

As the witch left, Draco relaxed and said, "It's like she hasn't seen me for years."

"Your mother is quite attached to you, it is natural for her to worry." Tom waved it off and said, "Join me in my study, we have to discuss the assignment I gave you."

The young blonde gave a nod and followed the Dark Lord. Harry was left alone with Lucius and Barty, the latter already digging his way through the vast liquor cabinet. "Merlin, that boy of yours."

Harry snorted as he saw the elder Malfoy raise a questioning brow.

"He dragged me around Paris." Barty said and took a sip of his drink. "We went shopping for Salazar's sake, as if the Dark Lord had wanted us to familiarize ourselves with the latest fashion. He has a good head on his shoulders, but I swear I saw his eyes twinkle when he saw a pair of lacy knickers on display."

The green-eyed teen toppled over with laughter while Lucius inquired with the same expression. "What exactly are you implying?"

Barty looked perfectly composed when he said, "Maybe the boy got some ideas when he went through your drawers."

Harry only laughed harder when Barty quickly slipped out of the room before Lucius could draw his wand on him.

X

"Tell me again why I'm being forced to attend a party that is swarming with Death Eaters and wear this ridiculously short dress."

Hermione was not pleased to hear that she was going to take part in something that already sounded surreal in theory. Harry was looking like an innocent Gryffindor which only made the witch more reluctant to attend a party where everybody hated Muggle-borns. Her dress, while lovely, was too short and she would never wear something so sexy when the room was full of strange men.

"I'm not forcing you." Harry smiled. "Tom said I could bring my friends and I want you to be there."

"Who picked out this dress? It certainly wasn't you."

The teen threw on his own black robe with green trimming and said, "Narcissa Malfoy helped me after I asked her to get you a dress and she was happy to oblige. You've been staying here for three days and I took the liberty of getting you new clothes."

Hermione sighed. "I am fairly certain that the Order suspects or maybe already figured it out. I haven't been to the Burrow for a week or so and I think Percy Weasley saw me in the Ministry the other day. I wore a simple glamour to make myself blend in more, but I'm afraid he recognised me even with the glamour."

"I thought Percy wasn't in contact with his family." Harry mused.

"That's what I thought as well, but I'm not entirely sure anymore. I would have gone home already if it wasn't for the fear of getting in the Order's way."

The wizard checked himself in the mirror and frowned. "I have stupid hair."

"You mean the 'just shagged' look?" Hermione smirked. "It's quite eye-catching."

"It makes me look like I'm twelve."

Hermione grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him away from the mirror. The delegates from the French Ministry were arriving via Portkey and they were the last ones since all of the important minions were already there. Barty, dressed in the finest robes, was conversing with Tom, the latter looking mouth-watering. At least Harry was drooling over the sight that the Dark Lord made with his deep green dress shirt and black trousers that were snug in all the right places. The midnight black robe was elegantly thrown over his shoulders. To anyone who didn't know the people in the room, the party looked like simple social event with beautiful and rich people.

Most of the Inner Circle was there. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange look like an actual woman. She wore a tiny bit of make-up and her usual leather outfit that made her look like a dominatrix was replaced with a more sensual velvety dress. It was still black and tight, but she looked more like her sister than a hag. The Lestrange brothers were looking identical in their deep blue robes, but both wore different dress shirts underneath.

Tom had spotted Harry and his Muggle-born friend as soon as they had stepped into the ballroom, but he refrained from stalking over and throwing Harry over his shoulder like a possessive caveman. Barty had noticed the look of hunger in his Lord's eyes but he was a smart enough man to not comment. It was obvious that the green-eyed boy was firmly lodged into his Lord's mind.

"You have outdone yourself, Bartemius." Tom hummed with a pleased tone, making the wizard puff out his chest a bit. "We have the French Minister eating out of our hands and it was mostly your doing. I believe you will do a fine job as Minister for Magic."

Barty was looking at his Lord like a kid at Christmas. In his mind, he was jumping up and down like a happy kid. "My Lord, it would be an honour."

"Lucius will help you if you need any kind of assistance. I considered giving him the job, but I decided against it. While he is more than capable, I believe he would not be as you even-tempered as you."

Barty snorted. "Lucius does have a wild temper. Things tend to break a lot when he's in a mood."

Despite his evil Dark Lord image, Tom chuckled. "I often pity Severus."

Over the other side of the room, Harry was eying Tom with the same lustful gaze. Hermione, though a very smart witch, was often quite clueless and it was no different now with Harry and Voldemort eye-fucking each other across the room. She still didn't know that Harry was sleeping with their former enemy. The witch spotted Narcissa, who glided into the room gracefully. She couldn't fault any of the wizards for following her with their eyes, the witch was beautiful and made heads turn. For a moment, Hermione pictured the classy witch in nothing but a scrap of leather and with a whip. Shaking her head free of the weird image, Hermione mumbled something to Harry and walked over to the witch. She was still a bit hesitant but according to Harry, Lady Malfoy was actually a warm woman.

"Miss Granger, you look lovely." Narcissa said upon seeing the girl.

Hermione felt herself blush. "Thank you. Harry said that you helped him with the dress."

"It was my pleasure. Harry, while a charming young man, wears socks from two different pairs. I believe his sense of style is lacking a bit." the witch chuckled. "I only recently had to lecture my son. Honestly, he has the strangest ideas at times. He is greatly influenced by Severus, who, as we all know, is rather fond of looking like an undertaker."

Hermione laughed, the witch's jab at her teacher making her brain conjure improper images. "I heard something rather funny from Harry, something about Draco liking lacy knickers."

Narcissa didn't look put out, she merely leaned closer and sighed. "When Draco was younger, he liked to rummage through the drawers and cabinets around the Manor. On more than one occasion, I found him going through my make-up. While I quickly learned to charm my drawers against Draco's itchy fingers, Lucius never did."

It took Hermione a few moments to catch Narcissa's trail of thoughts, but when she did, her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. Over sharing seemed to be a normal thing around these people. When Hermione spotted Draco, she couldn't help the smirk that spread across her lips. It wasn't every day she got to tease the haughty blonde.

X

Harry was bored. Bored stiff and no one cared that he wasn't having a good time. Hermione had gone off to talk to Narcissa and then she decided to be a social butterfly and started to mingle. Draco had been allowed to invite a few of his own friends as well and the blonde had gone with Zabini, Nott and Parkinson. It was quite odd to see Hermione Granger chatting with Slytherins and no one was hexing each other. If anything, Zabini was staring at Hermione like she was Merlin's second coming.

"Why are you hiding yourself, minx."

Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection, Tom's hot breath ghosting over his neck when he spoke.

"Hermione ran off with the Slytherins." Harry sighed.

"Would you like to make new friends?" Tom asked, nipping at the teen's neck. "I would like to see you be less antisocial, pet."

The teen melted into Tom's embrace, the older wizard taking advantage of Harry's limp form by pressing his body against him. They were hidden from view, only someone who was looking for them would have noticed. A low moan escaped Harry when he felt something hard and eager poking him from behind. Tom was grinding his awaking member into Harry, making sure the teen felt it.

"Is this part of improving your image." Harry groaned, his voice pained from the delicious friction. "Buggering the Boy-Who-Lived."

"It would certainly show everyone that their Saviour has truly abandoned them. I won't take you here, despite the urge to throw you on the table. I'll have you begging for release before this night is over. But for now, my sweet temptation, I must leave you. I have evil Dark Lord business to attend to."

Before Harry could protest, Tom was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Pressing the heel of his palm against his own hardness, Harry continued to sulk. However, his sulking came to a sudden end when he saw the twins and Bill. The two identical redheads had turned themselves into proper wizards, both looking like pure-blooded gentlemen. Bill was still keeping his old image, though he had left his worn-out leather jacket at home.

"Harrykins, looking good." Fred grinned.

"If you weren't my little brother and we didn't have our eye on a certain blonde, I would totally try to molest you." George smirked. "But we're on our best behaviour tonight."

Bill snorted, finding it hard to believe. "Thirty minutes and you'll be in trouble."

Fred explained with a wink. "Can't have that, not when we're planning to seduce that tasty wizard over there."

Bill glanced across the room and saw Draco Malfoy with a group of young people. He was a bit surprised to see Hermione among the blonde's friends. Bill was strictly a ladies' man, having never been interested in experimenting with the same sex. Of course, he had to admit that Draco was indeed a handsome wizard, and had he been wired in a different way, he would not have minded spending time with the younger Malfoy. He only wished his brothers' luck and a hefty dose of stamina to keep up with the lithe blonde.

George said from his left, "Is that Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry nodded, "She looks like a girl, don't know what happened there."

"That's mean, Harrykins." Fred chuckled.

"There was a reason why people called her Pug Face." the green-eyed teen said. "I guess growing out of the awkward phase worked for her."

Bill noticed the three Lestranges and he blurted out. "I found another one who looks like an authentic woman."

Fred looked over and cooed. "That's Aunty Trixi, she cleans up well."

Grabbing his twin's arm, Fred pulled George along as he stalked away to get a closer look. Harry smirked when the twins started fawning over the witch, Fred's wiggling eyebrows making Bellatrix's homicidal expression turn into a less scary one.

"Did you bring Charlie?" Harry asked Bill.

"He said he'll come, I left him the extra Portkey you gave me. We had a chat over his loyalty and he told me about his work for Voldemort. I understand why he didn't want to stick around, the Order lost its credibility a long time ago. Plus, Charlie said he's always been interested in all areas of magic, including the Dark Arts. Turns out us Weasleys aren't strictly as Light as we make it out to be."

Harry glanced over at the twins and said, "Those two are a prime example. They actually want to learn all of the bloodcurdling curses Bellatrix knows. I found them in the library, reading _Twenty Curses for Torture_."

"We're all strange in our own way." Bill pointed out. "Look around, there's no one here who is firmly on the scale of normal."

"You got that right." Harry said with a pondering look. "Each and every one here is a bit messed up. I know for a fact that Hermione likes trashy romance novels even though she denies it. Draco, according to Barty, seems to like lacy knickers and apparently he gets that from his father. I saw Barty eating Muggle sweets and Rodolphus collects seashells. Rabastan is afraid of dogs and Dolohov is allergic to Fred and George. Narcissa Malfoy is the sweetest witch until you make her angry, in which case she will castrate you. We're all weird here."

Bill asked with amusement. "What about Voldemort?"

"He's really anal about his carpets and he's incapable of drinking from a straw." Harry casually stated. "I won't be introducing him to Muggle stuff anymore."

X

As the evening progressed, so did Harry's mood. He was taking Tom's advice seriously and started mingling. The French delegates were over the moon to see Harry Potter and the boy's willing presence convinced them that the Dark Lord wasn't an insane dictator as they had previous heard. Harry, putting his best puppy eyes on display, told them about the Order's less than civil ways of dealing with him and the war. Tom was silently grinning at the way Harry manipulated the three French Ministry representatives with his boyish charm he didn't even know he had.

Snape had arrived soon after Bill and the twins, but he wasn't at all interested in joining the others. He was only there because the Dark Lord told him to be there, he would rather have stayed in his brewing room and mope in solitude. Draco was giving him dirty looks now, sometimes they turned into full-blown glares that were still fairly lukewarm. He had nothing on his father, who had the best death glares. Frankly, Severus was tired of being subjected to them and the worst part about it was his own inability to do something about it. It had been a little over two weeks ago, his last visit to Malfoy Manor. He felt wrong being there and he was sure that the blonde didn't want him around either, at least not before they sorted things out. But as he had done before, Severus had opted for running away from the problem. If there was something that Lucius Malfoy was especially good at then it was making Severus feel inadequate. He never did it on purpose, he didn't even know he was doing in the first place, but Severus could admit to it. The absolute silent treatment Lucius practiced was utter hell for the Potion Master. Even now, the blonde was ignoring the dark-haired man, but after twenty years, Severus knew that it was a well crafted defence mechanism. He knew it had to be him who made the first move.

Yaxley, the Potion Master's least favourite colleague, unceremoniously strode over to Severus, his drink sloshing in his glass. Severus was already dreading the man's presence. It only got worse when he opened his vindictive mouth. "Fancy seeing you here, I would have thought that the dungeons are more to your liking."

"The Dark Lord made his wishes clear."

Yaxley hissed in an unpleasant manner. "You think you're terribly clever, Snape. Always trying to please our Lord like the lap dog you are."

"As I heard, you are on your way out of the Inner Circle."

With a gruff laugh, the wizard stated, "You shouldn't put much faith in gossip. You know, instead of concerning yourself with rumours, you ought to pay more attention to the things that do concern you."

Yaxley threw a nod towards the window and cackled. "You ought to control your _wife_. Before the pretty thing spreads his legs for another."

The only indication of the man's anger was the clench to his jaw. Inside, he was boiling with molten fury. The urge to stick something sharp between Yaxley's ribs was clouded with the ice cold rage over the sight the man had pointed out to Severus. Near the window that was furthest away, Severus saw Lucius in an intimate conversation with a familiar redhead. The thin glass in the man's hand cracked when the redhead bent closer and almost brushed his lips over the blonde's ear.

X

Harry was in a deep conversation with Rabastan and Narcissa when Draco appeared next to him and yanked his arm. As the young Malfoy forcefully dragged the teen with him, he hissed out. "Who's that bloke?"

"What bloke?" Harry was confused. "Would you stop manhandling me?"

Draco pulled Harry to near the fireplace, offering them a perfect view of the windows. "The bloke who's trying to stick his tongue down my father's throat."

Harry took a closer look when Draco was pointing at. A slow smirk appeared on his face when he realised that it was Charlie Weasley. The redhead was broad and tall, his red hair a bit darker and rustier than the Weasley red. Harry raked his eyes over the man's lean yet muscular body and made a mental note to look into leather. Wearing the tightest, most delicious pair of trousers made of dragon skin, Charlie looked good enough to eat. The skin-tight black shirt showed off his toned chest and arms, the dragon tooth hanging on his neck only added to the charm. The dragon tamer was definitely a treat to the eye. Done admiring, the green-eyed teen said, "That's Charlie, the second eldest Weasley brother."

"A Weasley? Why do they keep popping up like gnomes?"

"I invited him, apparently he's Dark too." Harry shrugged with a smile.

Draco wasn't happy with that answer. "And why the bloody fuck is he over there with my dad, trying his best to climb him like a horny dragon."

"It's funny you should mention it. Charlie works in a dragon reserve, he's obsessed with them."

"I don't care where he works, help me get rid of him."

Harry snorted. "It doesn't look like Lucius minds the attention."

"Never mind him, you should be more worried about Weasley. Severus is already thinking up creative ways to poison him and then making it look like some kind of freak accident."

With a sigh, Harry told the blonde. "If Severus has a problem with Charlie making moves on his territory, then he should do something about it. He fucked things up, he is the one who has to fix it."

"Father is still angry at Sev, angry enough to shamelessly flirt with Weasley, only to get back at Sev. I don't want either of them to do something stupid. I'm like one of those kids whose parents are getting divorced and I'm not sure if I should take sides or not. I'm annoyed with Sev because he started it but I'm also angry with my dad for being so stubborn. I'm not even sure why they're fighting, I only know that Father found a picture of Sev's old girlfriend or something."

"Snape had a girlfriend?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know, it was another redhead." Draco shrugged. "I'll just go over there and tell him to piss off."

Before Draco could walk away, Harry stopped him and said, "I'll go. I need to talk to Charlie anyway."

The blonde gave a grim nod and watched the green-eye teen walk up to the flirting couple. Looking reluctant, Charlie Weasley gave Harry a smiley nod, though he didn't leave before leaning in close to Lucius and saying something. It was too close to Draco's liking.

When the redhead walked away with Harry, Draco stalked over to his father, doing a very good impression of an annoyed Narcissa.

Harry, who was steering Charlie away, smirked. "If you're not interested in ending up as a potion, I suggest you divert your attention to someone else, someone more available."

Charlie grinned, eerily similar to Fred and George when doing so. "The little blonde was fuming like a steam train."

"Draco will be the least of your worries, I was referring to Snape and his many ways of murdering someone without leaving a trace." Harry explained and questioned. "Are you sure you're a Weasley? Last I checked, Malfoys and Weasleys were very much ready to kill one another."

"I'm most definitely a Weasley." grinned the redhead. "What can I say, Harry, the magnetism is hard to resist. I might be a Weasley and a bit touched in the head, but what sort of cock loving man would I be if I didn't try to get into Malfoy's pants."

Harry laughed and said, "Just don't try it again, Lucius is off limits. If I don't get to tease him then you don't get to shag him. Besides, I hate it when Draco pouts and looks like a miserable Hufflepuff."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Charlie's carefree expression was slightly worrying Harry but he decided not to mention it. The redhead plucked another glass of bubbly from the tray and asked, "So, how exactly did you end up here. Bill told me about the Order and how you left them high and dry."

"The short version of the long story is just that, I left the Order and went neutral."

Charlie looked around the ballroom and said, "I don't know if you have noticed, but most of the people here are Death Eaters and I bet the Dark Lord is lurking around here somewhere, that is pretty much as far as neutral as you can be."

"I went neutral." Harry began explaining. "Then I decided that the Dark side had a charming appeal as well."

"True, I can't blame you for picking the Dark Lord's side. When Severus first approached me, I wasn't sure if he was trying to make a joke or if he was being serious. I guess I agreed what he was saying and since I've always felt drawn to all sides of magic, I didn't see a reason to decline. I love my parents and siblings but I don't have to follow them or deny myself what I want."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. Well, you have three brothers and a sister who wouldn't judge you. The twins are taking private lessons from Bellatrix Lestrange and as you can see, Bill has no problem associating with Death Eaters. Ginny surprised me, but she isn't a airhead like some believe her to be. And then there's Hermione. That girl is beyond words really, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she wasn't around to support me."

"Last time I visited, Ron was going on and on about a over-ambitious know-it-all." Charlie said as his eyes found Hermione, the girl avidly talking with a dark-skinned wizard. "I bet it must really piss him off to know that the girl is now a very attractive woman who not only has the brains but also the determination to make a difference. Bill said that Hermione Granger would be the next Minister for Magic, if she put her mind to it."

The green-eyed teen smiled and agreed with the redhead. "Voldemort appointed her as the Head of the Muggle-born Registry, she's been working hard to get everything in order. She even made perfections to the existing Secrecy Act, it's more Muggle-born friendly now. She's been working with Lucius, something I had no faith in, but it seems that it's all going smoothly. Though, I'm glad she got herself a mentally stable mentor. I'm half afraid Fred and George will want to call Bellatrix 'mum' soon enough."

X

It was reasonably dark in the library Hermione had fallen in love with. She couldn't go home, afraid that the Order would capture her and use her against Harry. It had been a stupid move to go to the Ministry, but at the time, it had been a plausible idea. A part of her wanted to do it for herself, to get the feel of her new assignment and acquaint herself with the new Ministry. The other part did it for the sole reason of impressing Lucius. Over the course of one week, they had developed a peculiar relationship, one that was still filled with mocking insults and banter, yet it was working and actually gave Hermione what she needed most on an intellectual level. Through their daily meetings, she had learned more than she had during an entire year at Hogwarts and she continued to discover hidden aspects of magic. She had also discovered that underneath the pompous and pampered exterior was a loving father and a razor-sharp wizard with more than a few layers rather than one dull layer of pure-blood propaganda. In all honesty, she liked Lucius quite a lot.

As she walked deeper into the maze of bookcases, Hermione saw warm light glowing and soon saw a fireplace with a crackling fire casting light to a cosy sitting area with armchairs and a soft looking rug. A carafe with honey-brown whiskey was on the small table, the liquid glowing golden in front of the flames.

"I do hope you're not here to smuggle out books."

Hermione only now noticed the blonde wizard, sitting in one of the wingback chairs, a glass of the same golden drink in hand. She snorted at the awfully casual setting and the odd sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting in the Dark Lord's library with a glass of whiskey and a petulant expression on his face.

"I wouldn't be able to smuggle anything with this dress on." Hermione pointed out. The dress, while beautiful and well suited, was a bit too tight for Hermione's tastes and it was too short in her opinion. It ended right under above her knees but she was used to longer skirts and felt self-conscious in anything that showed her legs. "Shouldn't you be in your own library, drinking your own whiskey?"

Lucius chuckled. "It is my whiskey, I had one of my elves bring it."

"Would you mind if I joined you? Fred and George were the last ones to leave. I couldn't quite make out who was holding up who, they were both drunk."

"Am I right in assuming that those two hooligans have set their sights on my son?"

Hermione sat down and slipped off her shoes. As she massaged her foot, Hermione stated, "I think the only one still oblivious of their intentions is Draco."

"You may have to remind me of this tomorrow." Lucius said before finishing his glass.

The girl asked with an amused smile, "Malfoy, are you drunk?"

"I'm never drunk, I'm a bit intoxicated."

"How many of those have you had?" Hermione asked.

Lucius shrugged. "A few, less than five I believe. Do you have any problems or heartache to wash down with this rare and ridiculously expensive whiskey?"

Having never tried whiskey or any strong alcohol before, the girl wanted to decline but she felt bold and said, "I'm willing to try."

It didn't take much time before Hermione had downed her first glass and was slouched in the chair, her previously groomed hair, falling over her shoulders in a mess of light chestnut curls. She was slightly flushed, her cheeks rosy as she spoke. "I never knew Slytherins were so...nice. I've never met nice Slytherins before."

"You were prejudiced against Slytherins just as I was biased when it came to Muggle-borns. You shouldn't let others influence your opinion." said Lucius, having mysteriously shifted from the chair onto the floor.

"Blaise Zabini surprised me, I never much paid attention to him in school, but he's quite smart and charming. We talked for quite some time."

Lucius frowned. "That Zabini boy always tries to sit next to Narcissa when Draco invites him over for supper. Spends most of the time flattering her rather than eating his meal."

"He is charming, you know." Hermione laughed. "I admit that it was a bit odd, I've never had anyone try to compliment me or flirt with me."

"They're all intimidated by your intelligence." the blonde said.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione looked thoughtful. "I was under the impression that being a know-it-all was just off-putting."

Lucius didn't answer and Hermione caught him gazing into the bright flame. The silence grew until the girl bluntly blurted. "What were you doing with Charlie Weasley? I mean, it was quite obvious and a bit hard not to notice."

"I was being spiteful." Lucius said with a certain tiredness lacing his voice. "Because I wanted to hurt Severus. I'm not sorry I did it, though it didn't change anything. Perhaps I'm tired of waiting, I would rather have a miserable end than live in endless misery."

Hermione said, "I find it hard to believe that anyone could put up with Professor Snape but I guess there's something good in all of us, something that makes it worth the struggle."

"Do you think I haven't asked myself during the past years why I put up with a man who is seemingly unfeeling and distant? I have asked and I always have the same answer. Love has nothing to do with reason. It looks past the imperfections and makes no demands."

"Then why can't it be as simple as that? Why is it that instead of mending what's broken, it makes it hurt more." Hermione pondered.

Lucius managed a small smile at the girl's slightly drunken musings. He decided to share something with her, something only Narcissa knew. "When I was younger, I didn't really care about Muggle-borns or Muggles. I simply had other interest, far more engaging than the issue of blood. Until I met one Muggle-born who I instantly hated and continue to hate to this day."

"Who was it?" the girl asked as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Lily Evans."

Hermione had a sad look in her eyes when she deducted. "Professor Snape was in love with her, wasn't he? Harry saw some of his memories in his fifth year."

Lucius rested his head against the armchair and instinctively pulled his legs to his chest as if protecting himself. "He was quite smitten with her, ever since first year I think. When Lily started being friendly with James Potter and his gang of Gryffindors, Severus started to pull away from her. I was a two years older than Severus and I liked him, for his mysterious appeal and his brilliant mind. I managed to become his friend and he trusted me which only fuelled my feelings. When he and Evans finally went separate ways, I was ecstatic to have him all to myself. We started dating shortly after I started my last year in Hogwarts and it was all going well for us. After I had graduated, I think it was a little less than a year later, we ended it."

Listening with curiosity, Hermione frowned. "But I thought it was all going well?"

"I thought so too, until that night when it all ended with shouting and tears. He wasn't giving me answers and I accused him of still being hopeful that Evans would leave Potter and come running back to him. We both said things that we didn't mean and then he walked away and I didn't see him until my wedding day."

"But you took him back, despite the way you parted ways."

"Of course I did, after I threw a few vases at him." Lucius explained, making the girl snort. "I wasn't whole without him."

"So you don't actually hate Muggle-borns, you hate the woman who still has a hold on Professor Snape, but you linked being Muggle-born to her and then it applied to everyone." Hermione tried to make sense of the information she got. "Why do you think he still has some sort of feeling for her?"

Lucius snorted in less than amused way. "I found Evans' picture tucked between his potion books. He, like always, gave me no concrete answers and instead questioned my faithfulness to him. He was under the impression that I was entertaining myself with Barty, he actually implied that I would ignore the fact that Barty is a straight man with a healthy interest in female anatomy."

"I think flirting with Charlie only added to his claims that you would cheat if the opportunity presented itself."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." the blonde mumbled.

"He has to believe that losing you is a real possibility." Hermione stated, chugging down more whiskey. "If there is another, someone who pays attention to you and is attentive to your needs, then it poses a rather real threat to his claim."

Lucius huffed, looking highly insulted, "Granger, I'm not a thing. No one has any sort of claims over me."

"I was being metaphorical." the girl assured the blonde. "If someone sent my lover flowers and lavished him with adoring attention, I wouldn't just sit by and watch. It will most certainly accomplish two things; jealousy and highlighted shortcomings."

"Are you offering your services as my new mystery admirer?"

Hermione laughed. "No offence, but you are not my type."

"Do I lack in necessary equipment?"

"No, the equipment is right." Hermione pointed out with an amused grin. "I would rather put it down to the blonde hair. I prefer brunets."

"So do I, Granger." Lucius chuckled. "Though, the dress looks fetching with your colouring and hair."

With a smile, Hermione stated. "Mrs Malfoy picked it out."

Lucius said with a raised brow. "Is that so? I distinctly remember selecting that particular dress on your back. I wasn't joking you know, Narcissa makes me go shopping with her and then she forces me to sit through hours of twirling in front of the mirror with threats of telling her sister about the things she has accidently walked in on."

Hermione tried to take breaths between bursts of laughter.

"Hopefully, you won't recall any of this in the morning."

"Oh, I will." the girl smugly stated. "But I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone I got drunk with you in Voldemort's library."

"I wouldn't be able to salvage my reputation if I did." Lucius said and poured our more of that golden liquid that loosened their tongues. Hermione accepted the refill and clinked her glass against the blonde's, not really minding the company or the warm and fuzzy feeling in her head.


	8. Chapter Eight: Golden Boy

**Author's Note:** I had a hard time getting out of vacation mode, so it took me some time to write another chapter for this story.

**Warnings:** Erm...I don't remember if something needs a warning beforehand. Anyway, weird plot twists and a scary but cool grandmother (I totally own her, so hands off). I'm going to solve the Lucius/Severus situation in the next chapter, I promise. It didn't fit into this one and then I wanted to torture Snape some more, but it will only make the reunion sweeter (or smuttier).

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Golden Boy**

Walking out of the bathroom, Tom had to momentarily stop and take in the image in front of him. His bed had been empty for years, more years that Tom was comfortable discussing, so seeing someone huddled under the covers was a new and odd notion. Harry was a perfect lump under the dark maroon sheets, only his messy dark mop visible. He was also a blanket hog and sprawled across the huge bed.

Tom couldn't identify the tightness in his chest, but it was always there when he thought of Harry. He wandlessly changed into his pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Harry.

"You're cold." Harry muttered into his pillow. "Bastard Dark Lord."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Harry pushed the covers down a bit and blinked his brilliant green eyes. Tom was pulled into them. "I wasn't sleeping, wanted to wait up but you took so long that I lost all hope of getting even a tiny bit molested by you."

"I had to make sure everything ended with a positive note. The delegates were all pleased, I have to thank you for that. They were easily convinced." Tom explained, pulling Harry's lithe form closer to his own chest. Instead of cuddling, Harry had other ideas and he nimbly rolled on top of the older man, shuffling downwards until his backside rested against Tom's thighs. "Is sleep no longer what you want?"

Wordlessly, the teen sat upright and pulled his loose nightshirt over his head, the flimsy piece of fabric getting thrown across the room. Straddling the Dark Lord, Harry said. "You promised to make me beg before the night was over, you don't have much time because it's midnight soon."

"You would be amazed to know just how quickly I can make you beg." Tom purred, his hands roaming over Harry's chest, his deft fingers teasing the teen's nipples. "Have you writhing under me, quivering with pleasure."

Harry snorted but yelped when Tom had him pinned under his body, his arms held over his head in a strong grip. "You ought to know by now that I rarely say things I do not mean."

Spreading his legs, the green-eyed teen pulled Tom closer, letting the man grind his silk covered groin against Harry's own. The boy's lips were inviting and Tom wasted no time with capturing Harry's mouth in a rough kiss. Tom growled when Harry bit his lower lip, dragging out their almost violent kiss.

"Do not tempt me, minx." Tom's voice was a bit ragged with a hefty dose of lust.

Harry's eyes were blown with hunger. "Maybe that's exactly what I want, Tom."

Roughly yanking the teen by his hair, Tom brought their lips together and felt a shiver of desire run through him as he heard the teen's wanton moans. He pulled away and panted. "Another time perhaps, my pet."

Getting rid of their remaining clothes with just a wave of his hand, Tom hastily pushed the covers away completely, letting them fall on the floor. Harry, instead of lying there like a starfish, got on his knees and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, kissing him sloppily while rubbing himself against Tom.

"Get on your hands and knees." Tom ordered, smiling like a predator when Harry complied with a matching look of need. Running his hand down Harry's back, Tom's touch made the fire in Harry burn with a bright flame. He chuckled when the lubrication charm made the teen giggle a little. His finger slipped into Harry's tight heat with ease, the groan from Harry encouraging Tom to add another. As the teen whimpered, the Dark Lord was struck with an idea, something that hadn't occurred to him before. The link between them was never used as such, but Tom was curious to know.

"What was that?" Harry half-growled and half-gasped as his mind was invaded with pleasurable thoughts and a quick flash of a vision. When it happened again, Harry moaned harder, the shivers travelling down his spine and raking over his body like a humming vibration.

"I should have thought of this sooner." chuckled Tom. "It would seem that the link between our minds can be used for something other than torturing. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry didn't answer as he was face down pressed into his pillow, biting it to stop from whining out loud. The sensation of having Tom in his head and his fingers in his body was too much.

"Now, now. "the older man chided and pulled Harry up from his crouched position. Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Tom said. "I want to hear you. I said I would make you beg and I intend to keep my word."

The teen didn't argue, just laughed. "I just had the weirdest thought. You could have given me the most disturbing and inconvenient hard-on when we were in the Ministry or even in the graveyard."

"It never even crossed my mind, yet I find myself intrigued now. Perhaps I would try to stimulate you during the next meeting with the Inner Circle." Tom hummed as he enclosed his hand around the teen's leaking member, gently gliding his fingers over the head. "But I wouldn't want to alienate you. I fear that I cannot bring myself to do it, torture you that is. I find myself drawn to you in every way possible, in the true meaning of the expression. You attract me like colourful flower would lure a bee who is in search of something sweet. You tempt me like nothing else in this world, infuriate me and taunt me until I feel the urge to own you completely. But you cannot be owned or tamed for that matter. I have realised that I want you wild, not a mindless puppet on a clutter of strings. I want you to want it as well, see yourself as I see you. You are no one's pawn, Harry."

The teen silently moaned as Tom's hand sped up and deliciously pulled at his inner strings that had him on the edge. Tom played him like an expert musician, Harry's body was his instrument and he knew how to manipulate it in order to make beautiful sounds. Emitting wonderful noises, Harry leaned more into the strong body behind him. He bit his lip when Tom skilfully entered him with one swift stroke, burying himself deep into the pliant teen in his arms. Spreading his legs apart, the green-eyed wizard settled into a comfortable position and braced himself against Tom's arms which were wrapped around his waist.

"Do you expect me to do all the work?" Harry asked before lifting himself up, only to sank back down. The rhythm of their movements was slow and dragging, each thrust was defined and reached the spot that made the teen quiver.

Tom nipped the boy's ear and said in a low purr. "Would you like me to ravish you?"

"I want to see you."

Tom stopped thrusting and softly nudged the teen so he would move away from him. Harry complied and before Tom could say anything else, Harry was straddling him and his lips were firmly on Tom's. Pulling away, the younger one said with an interested tone. "Your eyes are red, like dried blood. I'm not entirely sure if that freaks me out or turns me on."

"Judging by our current situation, I would say that it isn't freaking you out as much as you would like or hoped it would."

"I think that I truly am insane. Insane, because I'm here with you, out of my mind for trusting you of all people when I know that I shouldn't. A part of me wants to make you pay for everything you have taken from me, but the other considerable part of me wants to understand you."

Lazily pushing himself up and down the man's lap, Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder and nuzzled his neck like an affectionate animal. Tom was quiet, only their breathing, Harry's whimpering and the silent slap of their bodies filled the room.

"I want you to understand me. No one has ever had the privilege of knowing me. Everyone knows of me but not many know who I am. And when I say not many, I mean hardly anyone. There is so much more to you than you think, Harry. Don't for a moment think that you are ordinary, because you are nothing short of extraordinary. I want to cultivate that extraordinariness, I want to nurture it and be a part of it."

Tom's voice washed over Harry as they rocked together, swaying in a languid rhythm. Almost tenderly laying them on the bed, Tom hoisted Harry's legs around his middle and leaned over him with a smile that wasn't teasing nor seductive. It was sort of sad. "You give me intimacy, a clear moment in my solitude. I want to keep you with me."

Harry smiled and laughed, "I think I wouldn't mind staying."

Tom plunged forward, pulling a low grunt from Harry who ran his hands down the man's sides, clawing his back. The thought of his angry marks on the older man's back made Harry strangely satisfied. He wanted Tom to be marked by him. He could feel his release approaching, coiling in the pit of his belly like an enraged beast looking for a way out. The slow and burning drag of Tom's cock sliding deeper with each thrust only infuriated the beast further and with a sharp intake of breath, Harry succumbed to the waves of pleasure rolling over him. The sudden tightness around Tom's cock yanked the orgasm out of him and with a deep and velvety growl, the man emptied himself into Harry. Collapsing on the bed, careful not to crush the smaller male, the Dark Lord buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I take back every old man joke I have ever made about you."

Tom chuckled and threw his arm around Harry, pulling him tightly against his own chest. "I didn't make you beg though."

"You didn't have to." Harry softly hummed and nestled closer to Tom's sweat slicked neck. "Not this time."

X

The Dark Lord's dining room table had never accommodated so many wizards with a mighty hangover. Rabastan and Rodolphus were sitting next to one another, the latter with his head on the table. Rabastan's eyed were somewhat vacant and he blinked with difficulty. Bellatrix looked relatively the same, only thing giving away her headache was the silent wince whenever someone spoke in less than hushed tones. Barty was the worst, having never been one for heavy drinking, yet he had emptied more shots of Firewhiskey than the Lestrange brothers put together.

"Why is it so bright?"

Rabastan, unmoving otherwise, gruffly said, "'Cause it's morning, sun and all."

Hermione dragged her feet and without even thinking about it, slumped down into a free seat. She was too disoriented or perhaps unable to care that she was sitting next to Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco appeared, brighter and chipper than the rest. Nursing a coffee, the lithe blonde looked around the room and smirked when his eyes landed on the young witch. "Granger, I don't remember you drinking anything besides the bubbly."

"Put a sock in it, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, tucking her curls behind her ear as best as she could.

"Did you let the cool kids talk you into drinking, 'Mione?" asked Fred.

George added with a lopsided grin. "Did you go wild last night?"

Barty groaned. "Shut up or I swear that I will make you squeal like pigs later. Sweet Morgana, doesn't this place have any hangover potion?"

"Severus usually brews it before parties." Rabastan hummed.

With a snort, Rodolphus muttered. "When was the last time good old Sev attended a party and actually got drunk? You know he only brews it when he plans to use it himself."

"Sev did attend, just didn't drink anything." Draco said, his coffee almost gone as he took another gulp.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but last night was a very good night for getting absolutely pissed. I mean, Luce was really pulling out all the stops. Who the hell was that bloke anyway?"

George said, "That was our brother Charlie. Brilliant he was, don't you reckon?"

"A promiscuous Weasley." Rodolphus laughed. "You don't see that often."

Fred gave the man his best hurt look and asked, "Uncle Rod, don't you think we're slutty enough?"

George added. "Aunty Trixi thinks we're dead sexy? Irresistible really."

Bellatrix raised her brow."Splattering your insides on the marble floor is an irresistible thought."

"Gods, I feel like I'm dying. Where's all the hangover potion?"

Draco held a sneer when he saw the second eldest Weasley son shuffle into the room, still wearing his ridiculously tight leather trousers. His rusty red hair spiked and scruffy, only making Draco hate him more. He had no idea that Charlie was actually on their side long before the twins or Bill.

"Don't you have a hole to crawl back into?" Draco said with venom, glaring at the redhead with all his might.

Instead of blowing up on the teen, Charlie snorted and said with a mocking tone. "Easy now, baby Malfoy. That angry stare isn't even remotely intimidating, just gives you wrinkles."

Passing the gaping blonde, the redhead took the seat next to Fred and stretched, his lean muscles moving under his tight black shirt. Bellatrix eyed the redheaded wizard and acknowledged that Weasley was indeed fit and easy on the eye. She could understand the appeal and made a mental note to praise Lucius for picking out such a fine specimen for making Severus choke on his tongue.

"What, may I ask, are you all doing here?" a not so amused voice asked from the doorway. All of them froze for a moment, fearing their Lord's temper but they soon let out a breath of relief when Harry joined the Dark Lord by the door.

"Leave your minions alone, they look pitiful enough without you barking at them."

Harry saw Hermione and asked with curious glee."Hermione Granger, did you drink yourself into an unintelligent state last night?"

"I most certainly didn't. Wipe that smirk off your face." the girl said firmly.

Fred smirked. "Now, now, Hermione. Was it Zabini or perhaps that Nott bloke? Do share with us."

Tom glowered, none of his Death Eaters cared about his presence, they were more inclined to listen Harry. He cleared his throat and said. "You are all dismissed."

All three Lestranges stood and with a pained expression walked out of the room with a small bow to their Lord. Barty peeled his face from the table and blinked for a second, adjusting to the room and the light. He gave a bow to his Lord and staggered out of the room, apparently still too wobbly to stand up like the future Minister. The twins and Charlie didn't move, neither did Hermione or Draco, who was actually unsure what to do.

"That also applied to you five."

Harry stated. "You can't dismiss my friends, Tom."

"They all work for me."

"Do you really want to go there, Tom." Harry asked with a narrowed look that could drill holes into lesser man. Tom stood his ground, but Harry's gaze held something deadly, something in the form of blue balls. With a resigned sigh, the Dark Lord looked away but didn't miss the smug smirk on Harry's face. An elf popped into view and with a snap of his fingers, the table was set for breakfast. Hermione wasn't sure if food was something she would tolerate, the queasy feeling in her stomach was bad enough.

Harry's head snapped up when he saw the elder Malfoy by the door, looking impeccable as always.

"Lucius, don't wallow in the doorway." Tom hummed, sensing the elder blonde without seeing him. Harry didn't miss the hungry look on Charlie's face and he wasn't eager to sample croissants and coffee.

The blonde greeted his Lord and to the teen's surprise, Harry as well. The twins were secretly leering at Draco, but both looked away quickly when they caught Lucius' glare that was more than a few degrees deadlier than his son's. It was awkward, almost painstakingly uncomfortable because it wasn't a usual bunch behind the Dark Lord's table. The twins hardly cared though, they were already chatting and flicking toast at each other like first years. Harry was too busy making a sandwich to notice. Hermione's involuntary hiss drew the blonde's attention and instead of having a wordless conversation with his son, Lucius turned to the girl.

"Would you like to cancel today's lesson?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, absolutely not. It will pass, at least I hope it will."

Snapping his fingers, the elder blonde summoned an elf. A floppy-eared elf with a pristine pillowcase appeared and bowed. "What cans Merrin do for Master?"

"Bring a hangover potion for the lady."

As the elf popped in and out of the room, Fred leaned closer to George and said, "Did I just see that?"

"Sure did, Freddy."

Hermione downed the light yellow potion and smiled as the liquid started working and eliminated all traces of her previous sickness and fuzziness. She thanked the blonde, only to receive stunned looks from the twins and Draco. Even Harry was amused to see such friendly interaction.

"How is the new Secrecy Act coming along? Bartemius will be winning the elections and he will have to work fast with the new legislations." Tom started talking. "I trust you have prepared everything for the Commission, in order for it to be a success?"

The witch gave a nod and explained. "We added a few things that will make the actual oath more airtight, there will be no way around it and we also think that the parents of Muggle-borns should take some sort of oath. Muggle-borns who fall under the Secrecy Act have already told their parents, long before they are subjected to the oath. The Muggle-borns parents ought to pledge their silence as well, otherwise they might leak the secret whether they knowingly or not. Upon the Muggle-born's arrival to the wizarding world, they are required to register and take the oath. We found a way for the Secrecy Act to expand to the parents without them taking an additional vow. It would also protect them and the wizarding community."

Tom hummed in agreement and said. "It's a worthy idea."

"What's more, there is the issue of subjecting Muggle-borns to prejudice. We thought, actually Lucius was the one to suggest it, that the Registry would also help them integrate into wizarding society and provide firsthand knowledge. It's quite scary for a Muggle-born who only thought magic existed in books and fictional stories. And I propose a change in the Hogwarts curriculum, a new class for Muggle-borns for preparing them for what lays ahead. I'm talking about wizarding customs and traditions, everything a Muggle-born should know before making an easy target out of themselves. Let's be honest here, most of the hate towards Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised comes from their lack of understanding. As a Muggle-borns, I can tell you that it's not a nice feeling, to be ridiculed just because no one taught me about our culture and history."

Tom was not prepared for such a speech, nevertheless, he was pleased to see that the Muggle-born was far smarter than he had given her credit for. "I agree completely. Muggle-borns should learn our culture not the other way around. Under Dumbledore's management, Hogwarts has fallen into a degrading pit of Muggle associated holidays and ways that are foreign to wizards and witches."

"But if Muggle-borns have to learn new things, so should Pure-bloods and everyone in between. It would benefit Pure-bloods as well, knowing accurate and up to date things about Muggles. The Muggle Studies class was a joke because it used ancient information, and that was when I was in school. How many wizarding families really know about Muggles, besides the propaganda that has been around for several years."

"Charlie has a point." Hermione said with a brief smile. "Pure-bloods are dying out. The truly pure families have no other choice than to interbreed if they wish to keep their blood pure. While Muggle blood does weaken magic, there are no records that indicate that Muggle-borns or Half-bloods have the same effect. The wizarding community will only shrink in numbers if there is a ridiculous notion about breeding with lesser blood."

Lucius backed up Hermione's claims. "My Lord, she is quite right about this. A Muggle will never bring anything more to the blood because they have no magic, it is not the same with a Muggle-born since they have a magical core and have inherited the magic."

The Dark Lord could see their point. "It's worth looking into. I have no need or use for mentally disturbed wizards and witches, which is usually the case when closely related families have offspring."

Draco sniffed in disdain, the entire conversation didn't sit well with him at all. Lucius shot his son a look that made the younger blonde glower even more.

Charlie smirked and asked, "What's wrong, baby Malfoy, you look awfully pale?"

"No one asked you, Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Draco, behave." Lucius hissed.

Harry snorted, but didn't interfere. Instead he asked. "You're making Barty the new Minister? I would have put my Galleons on Lucius."

"Bartemius will do a fine job, I have faith in him and I trust him with the position. Despite his little experience in the political scene he will learn quickly. I chose Bartemius because he comes with less complications."

"Really, Tom." Harry looked at the man with a pointed gaze. "Lucius is right here."

The blonde wasn't that offended, he was in agreement with the Dark Lord. Harry could only image what Tom meant by complications. It was either his problems with Severus or...well, Severus.

"I assure you, Lucius and I have discussed this."

"It actually makes sense. People are surely expecting Lucius to become the new Minister, he is a known political figure and holds quite the influence among Pure-bloods and in the Ministry. Barty is an unexpected choice but he has made a name for himself over the months and he has the needed support." Hermione explained. Noticing Charlie's lingering gaze on the elder blonde, the girl cleared her throat and said. "I think we should get on with the task at hand, there is still some work to do before the Commission can be enforced. Finish your coffee, Lucius."

As the woman pointedly stared at Lucius, Harry held back a laugh. Hermione in her bossy mode was scary, even Lord Malfoy shrank back when that piercing glare turned on him. Draco was just disturbed to see his mother in Hermione, the same sharp and commanding edge that made men cower.

"Of course." Lucius succumbed to Hermione's order that was masked behind a smile. Giving a small nod to Tom, the blonde said. "My Lord."

As the blonde and Hermione walked out of the door, leaving Draco gaping like a trout, Harry snorted. "Just when you think it can't get any weirder than it already is, Hermione Granger glares Lucius Malfoy into submission."

"She's brilliant." George grinned.

Tom voiced Draco's previous thought. "Miss Granger possesses the same traits as Narcissa, an unyielding attitude when it comes to what she desires. It is not wise to go against either of them."

"Did you just compliment Hermione?" Harry asked with a sly but knowing smile that irritated the Dark Lord to no end. He didn't appreciate Harry making him look stupid in front of the redheads and the young Malfoy heir. Catching the man's look of warning, Harry smirked. He loved pushing Tom's buttons, even if it got him a tongue-lashing later.

"I ought to get going too." Charlie stood. "Bill already tried to bite my head of last night, I reckon I owe him an explanation as to why I chose the Dark side."

Fred grinned and George nodded along with a smirk of his own. "You were rather busy last night."

Draco threw both of them an acid look and sneered, but that only fuelled the twins and Fred kept his eyes on the blonde. George gave Draco a wiggle of his brows, making the haughty blonde look away. Harry's eyes were held on Draco and the green-eyed teen was surprised to see a slight flush to the blonde's pale cheeks. That was an interesting development.

Charlie ignored Draco's venomous look and gave a respectful bow to Tom. "My Lord."

Harry watched Charlie's retreating back and asked. "I thought he wasn't one of your minions?"

"Even allies are required to show respect, Harry. Charles isn't a Death Eater, at least not yet. If he expressed a wish to join his troublesome brothers, then I shall oblige."

Fred leaned closer and whispered in a not so quiet tone. "Hear that, His Darkness thinks we're troublesome."

"Wicked."

Harry just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. Tom smiled behind his cup and kept his eyes on the two redheads. Draco chose to stay silent, the funny feeling in his stomach unnerving him. Those two freckled idiots were not affecting him, certainly not.

X

Malfoy Manor stood, imposing and grand. Harry had no doubt in his mind that Draco was such a pompous git because he lived in a glorified castle. The sitting room alone was magnificent, the green-eyed teen had to crane his neck to take it all in.

"Harry, would you like some tea?"

Turning his attention back on Narcissa, the teen gave a nod. "That would be great, thank you."

"May I ask why you wished to meet here for today's lesson?" asked the witch as a tray with tea and biscuits appeared on the small table.

"For no reason other than being fed up with Tom's manor. I haven't had the change to go out in weeks and aside from visiting Remus, I rarely leave the manor. It seemed like a good idea, to come here for the day. I hope I'm not intruding." explained the teen.

Narcissa smiled. "No, of course not. Lucius is in his study, I believe with Miss Granger and Barty. She is a lovely young witch, your Muggle-born friend."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "She is brilliant, not only as a witch but as a sister. I wouldn't have survived without her, at least my head would not be attached to my neck, Hermione keeps me in check."

"Her presence here and perhaps in our lives has already made a difference. Out Lord has changed quite a bit, not only his views but also his own attitude towards Muggle-borns. I never thought I would see a Muggle-born in my home, but here she is and I dare say, she has influenced Lucius as well." the woman pointed out.

The wizard sipped his tea and stated with a smirk. "I guess it helps that Hermione is smart and talented. I can't picture Lucius taking a liking to an average Muggle-born who doesn't stand out. Hermione is unusually intelligent and practical, she's a quick learner and I haven't known anyone as dedicated as her."

"True." Narcissa mused. "I believe we will hear great things of her in the future."

"What's going on between you and Rabastan? I don't mean to poke my nose into it but it's pretty obvious that there's something between you two. I keep noticing the looks he sends your way. I could ask him instead but he'll definitely hex me for it."

The witch looked down in her lap, her finger playing with the ring on her hand. "I don't mind you asking. It's rather complicated. When we were younger, Rabastan and I liked each other quite a lot, you could even say that we were school sweethearts. Rabastan was angry with me for agreeing to marry Lucius, even if it was an arranged marriage and neither of us had any intention to be a proper married couple. He felt betrayed by me, even though we never made promises to one another."

"You could have stayed together. Being married to you didn't stop Lucius from having Snape on the side." Harry asked with a frown.

Narcissa laughed. "My dear, it is not as simple as it would seem. Lucius and I are legally bound to each other, but it is only a paper in the Ministry archives that state our marriage. We didn't bond as it is usually done in the Pure-blood circles. While divorce is a taboo among Pure-bloods, we are not truly married because a measly Ministry official witnessed us sign the papers and he was Obliviated after the ceremony. No one, aside from our Lord and those closest know this, I trust you to keep our little secret."

Harry asked. "Why not divorce then?"

"We planned to quietly separate after Draco's birthday but decided against it because of the ongoing war. After our Lord has secured his position, we will go through with it. Draco will not mind, seeing as he knows everything regarding our situation. He already sees Severus as a second father."

"I still don't understand why you and Rabastan couldn't just continue seeing each other."

Narcissa explained with a somewhat sad smile. "Rabastan is an honourable man and no matter what the circumstances, he would have seen it as disrespectful. Desiring another man's wife would have shown lack of respect towards Lucius and also towards me. We couldn't risk exposure, the scandal would have ruined us and we didn't want Draco to be subjected to ridicule. Lucius was and still is discreet and no Death Eater outside the Inner Circle knows about his dalliances. To you, we Pure-bloods, may seem odd and our actions hard to understand, but it is what it is, Harry. Abraxas, Lucius' father, hated Severus. Because of his lesser blood and because of his brilliance and skills. He was not a nice man by any means."

"What about Draco? Will he be forced into an arranged marriage?" Harry was curious. The twins would be devastated if they lost the blonde to an arranged bride.

"Considering the grief it brought his father, I think Draco will be safe from any arranged spouse. Lord Greengrass has expressed his wish to marry off one of his daughters, but Lucius would never allow his son to suffer in a loveless marriage. Not many are as understanding as I was all those years ago."

Harry inquired. "So it's Draco's choice who he dates or marries?"

"If you mean those two redheaded devils, I do believe they have their work cut out for them."

"It's quite funny how almost everyone has figured it out, everyone but Draco." Harry smirked. "They're really taken with Draco, Fred and George would do anything for him. They joined the Dark partly because of me, but another reason was Draco. Last I heard, they are thinking up ways to woo him."

The witch chuckled. "Draco is, in many ways, like his father. Those boys are Pure-bloods and nothing would be more impressing than acting accordingly. If they wish to woo my Dragon, they will have to show him respect and treat him right. While they are immensely amusing with their jokes and pranks, Draco needs to see that they are serious about pursuing him. Draco is proud like his father, it won't be easy to get him to lower his defences."

"I'll pass on the message." Harry hummed in response. "

Narcissa didn't get a chance to reply as the sitting room Floo flashed green. Harry's eyes took in the newcomer's form, a woman with an air of grace and authority. Her white blonde hair fell down to her shoulder, neatly curled at the ends. She looked a little older than sixty, but to Harry, she appeared coldly beautiful despite her supposed age. The witch, dressed in an expensive looking fur-lined robe, allowed her gaze to travel around the room. She had aristocratic features and cold eyes, her expression could rival Lucius' haughty look that screamed 'I'm better that you, peasants'.

Narcissa stood, her voice laced with surprise and delight. "Melisande, what an unexpected surprise."

To Harry's surprise, the older witch smiled fondly and said with her perfectly posh voice. "Cissy, it's always lovely to see you. I apologise for not announcing my visit in advance, it was all rather spontaneous."

"You are always welcome here, it used to be your home as well."

The woman's eyes rested on Harry and she asked. "And who is this handsome lad?"

"This is Harry Potter." Narcissa explained, encouraging the teen to relax. The silver-haired witch walked closer, even her steps held refinement and elegance. Harry tried not to bolt out of the room, he really didn't feel comfortable with the ice queen herself examining him from afar.

"Harry Potter, the famous boy who was declared the Saviour of the wizarding world. No offence, lad, but you look nothing like I imagined you would. Now what is Mister Potter doing here in Malfoy Manor?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I actually quit the war, no more saving the wizarding world."

"I'm teaching him about our customs and etiquette. Hopefully he will have the proper manners to go with that handsome face of his." Narcissa joked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Melisande, the older of the two women, said. "Perhaps something to drink while you tell me all about quitting the war, Mister Potter?"

Narcissa had an elf bring more tea and a bottle of their most exquisite wine. The elderly woman had her robe taken away and as she seated herself into the sofa, Harry had some time to give the witch another glance. She was most certainly a Pure-blood and chances were that she was also a Malfoy. The same silver blonde hair and cold eyes, not to mention that look that reminded Harry of Draco and Lucius.

"How does one quit the war?"

Harry snapped out of his musings and said. "By telling the Order of Phoenix to sod off and fight their own damn battles. I never asked to be the Saviour and I sure as hell didn't plan to be their weapon against the Dark Lord."

"Good for you, Mister Potter." the witch smirked. "Never let anyone use you, unless you are agreeable to it."

Narcissa handed the older woman a glass of wine and said. "Had I known you were planning to visit, I would have told the elves to prepare your favourite dish."

"It was a decision made in the heat of the moment. I received a letter, you see. Not that there is anything odd about getting letters but this particular one caught my attention. Draco was the sender and he sounded most troubled."

Harry looked between the two and asked. "Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you exactly?"

"_Mamie_, what are you doing here?

Harry turned to see Lucius in the archway of the sitting room. Narcissa smirked to herself, seeing the fairly uneasy look on Lucius' face. Hermione was right behind the man and ran into his back as the blonde's steps came to a sudden halt.

"Melisande Malfoy." stated the witch, offering Harry a smile. "Abraxas Malfoy is my unfortunate spawn, making Lucius my grandson."

Harry stared in silence, trying to process the information. There was nothing in the witch's face that would indicate that she was old enough to be Draco's great-grandmother. Yet wizards and witches aged slower and it was totally normal to look younger than you actually were.

"Lucy darling, I've come to visit you. Aren't you happy to see me? You used to run down the stairs like an excited Crup when I came to visit."

Narcissa held her snort as the blonde wizard was subjected to humiliation at the hands of his own grandmother. Harry enjoyed the look of mortification on the blonde's face. Hermione was just feeling out of place.

"Of course I'm happy about your visit, no matter how unprepared." Lucius drawled. Seeing the wine glass in her hand, the blonde wizard sighed. "And I see you have already gotten into the wine."

"Living in the villa in Tuscany has spoiled me. Drinking tea sounds awfully mundane."

Lucius asked, "Are you staying?"

"I believe so. Unless there is a reason why I cannot stay in my own home? Draco was very eager to share the latest gossip, I find myself intrigued."

Narcissa and Harry shared a look of interest.

"A Weasley?" Melisande raised a brow. "Really, darling?"

"I have no idea what you are implying." Lucius sniffed, picking invisible lint from his robe. He was not about to have that particular conversation in front of Harry and Narcissa, not to mention Hermione who was clearly snickering behind his back. He was half-afraid of getting his cheeks pinched and forehead kissed like a toddler. "Now, I have some things to take care of, Narcissa will keep you company. Come along, Hermione."

Melisande quirked an eyebrow at Narcissa and as Lucius left with the young woman in tow, she asked. "He is so touchy, wouldn't you agree?"

"We are dealing with a rather problematical situation. It has been going on for weeks and none of us dare to say anything. Of course, I dare, but he doesn't want to hear what I have to say on the matter. The rift gets deeper with each passing day."

Harry tried to keep away but couldn't help himself. "One is too proud and the other too unsure of himself and doesn't see fault in his words and actions. It's hardly problematic, they're just too bloody stubborn to patch things up."

"I wasn't very welcoming towards Severus, but once I got to know him, I saw him for who he really was underneath those protective layers he likes to hide himself under. I hurt Lucius quite a lot with my hostility towards Severus but I have been forgiven and I have seen the error of my ways. My son was an unkind man and a terrible father, I tried my best to raise Lucius differently. I succeeded, yet I failed in teaching him humility. He gets his arrogance and pride from me.

Narcissa smirked. "I have spoken with Severus and he knows what he will be losing if he doesn't sort out his feelings and the issues he has with himself."

"You mean other than his manhood?" Melisande stated with a vicious gleam to her blue eyes.

"I never noticed how violent witches can be." Harry said with a look that reflected his thoughts.

Melisande smiled. "Not all witches have such brutal thoughts, but as mothers we develop a certain malicious disposition. There isn't anything I wouldn't do or any length I wouldn't go to protect my boys or punish those who have harmed them. Cissy is the same, all mothers are fierce lionesses when it comes to protecting their own."

"I feel bad for Severus." Harry said with a newfound sympathy for the Potion Master. "He's not my favourite person around but I wouldn't want him to suffer...too much."

"Draco was more worried about getting a Weasley for a step-father."

Harry snorted. "He would see it as the end of the world. Charlie is a great guy and I have told him to divert his attention elsewhere. I'm actually more worried about Charlie, he seems the type to get attached."

"I will have to talk to my grandson about using people. Trust me, we have had that conversation already, but he tends to listen selectively." the elder witch said with a smile. "Now, who was that young woman? Has Lucius finally taken an assistant?"

Narcissa replied with amusement. "Miss Granger is working for the Dark Lord, a task shared with Lucius."

"Hermione definitely wears the trousers in that relationship." Harry smirked.

"I want to hear that particular story, but after I've freshen up. And perhaps some more wine." Melisande smiled, her lips quirking into a pleased expression.

X

"Are you going to see Harry tomorrow?"

Bill turned to face his sister who was wearing a curious expression on her face. They were at the Burrow but even here they had to watch what they said. Molly's bustling form was visible from the window. Ginny had seen her eldest brother in the front yard, looking pensive and tired.

Hearing Ginny's whispered question, Bill gave a small nod.

"Take me with you." the girl pleaded. "I haven't seen him for weeks and there's something I need to tell him. I can't talk about it here."

"What will you tell Mum?" Bill asked.

"Last minute shopping for school stuff, you'll take me because it's not exactly safe to go alone. She'll agree, no further questions asked."

The redhead shrugged and said, "If you get her to agree, I'll take you with me. Shacklebolt and his Auror cronies just left, they think they have Harry's location."

"Was it the one Tonks gave them?"

Bill snorted. "Actually Moody was the one to come up with Harry's supposed location. You should have seen the smirk on his face when Shacklebolt took the bait. According to Tonks, Moody isn't interested in catching Harry, he's more interested in getting adults to fight their own battles. Personally, I think he just wants to go home and forget about the war."

"Would Mad-Eye consider Harry's side? I mean, if he doesn't want to serve Voldemort, then why not join Harry, who is fairly neutral."

"Tonks has been trying to butter him up, but who knows with Moody, he is pretty fickle these days. And as for Harry being neutral, well let's just say that he has discovered the benefits of the Dark side."

Ginny shrugged. "He's still Harry to me. It doesn't really matter until he's happy."

"We could go by the twins' shop if you like, it would be less suspicious if we actually go to the Alley."

"That would be great, I'm running low on stuff to use on Ron. Honestly, how did we end up having such a git for a brother. All he does is whine about how hard life is and how Harry has it easy because he has money and fame. When he's not eating or sleeping, he's mouthing off. Mostly about Harry's betrayal and his reluctance to share his fame. I've been pranking him for weeks now, he hasn't figured out who's doing it since we're all anti-Harry around here."

Bill said. "We should first thing in the morning, the twins are rather busy these days."

"I heard." Ginny snorted. "Hermione said that Fred and George might end up as Bellatrix's heirs."

"You'll be surprised how much they enjoy learning ways to torture."

Ginny raised her brow. "They have been torturing people since they were little. Now, instead of pranks, they're using Unforgivables. "

Bill chuckled and said, "Better get back inside, before Mum comes to investigate."

"I should find myself a mentor as well." the redheaded witch said with a sigh. "I would rather torture than be tortured by Mum's rants and Ron's idiocy."

X

Tom was almost done signing various parchments when the door to his study creaked open and Harry's messy mop poked in. "Are you busy?"

"I am doing Dark Lord business." Tom hummed. " Is there anything you want?"

Harry slid into the room and leaned against the door. "I want to go out."

"You need to be more specific, Harry."

"I want to go through Sirius' stuff in Grimmauld Place. It's mine now and no one will get in if I don't want them to. I thought that maybe it would be a good place to start, to get to know my godfather. Narcissa has agreed to accompany me and Rabastan volunteered because Narcissa will be there. Anyway, I want to go and sort out his stuff."

Tom raised his gaze and met Harry's green eyes. "And you wish to get my permission?"

"You would have spanked me later for not telling you. I figured I should tell you in order to avoid getting a lecture when I get back." Harry explained. "I won't be long, a few hours maybe."

"If Rabastan comes along, I see no reason to deny you. I suggest you take Miss Granger along as well, she will be most interested in the Black library. It hides many rare books that will surely make her research easier. She may think that I haven't noticed, but books tend to disappear once she visits my library."

"There's a huge pile of books in the room." Harry said sheepishly. "She will put them back once she's through with them."

Tom sighed. "You may be right, but perhaps she will find what she is looking for in the Black library."

"Fine, I'll take her with me." Harry gave a nod. "I'll get going then."

When Harry turned to leave, Tom stopped him by saying. "If there is any threat to your life, you will use the Portkey I gave you. I expect to see you at supper."

Harry smirked at the domineering tone and quickly slipped out of the room. It was just his luck that he almost ran into Snape. But the insults that usually fell from the man's lips never came. Harry was annoyed how much it annoyed him that Snape wasn't being his annoying self. It was boring, at least for the teen. He was used to being verbally attacked by Snape and he enjoying the banter between them, now it was just bland and that didn't sit well with Harry.

As the man walked into the darkened corridor, his robes billowing behind him, Harry felt an odd sense of guilt. It wasn't his fault Snape was so prickly about things, but no one asked Harry to constantly taunt the man.

"Harry, why are you standing there like an idiot?"

"No reason." Harry mumbled. He chased away the gloomy thoughts and faced the witch standing in the parlour. "Actually, you're just the person I wanted to see, 'Mione."

Hermione waited the other part of the sentence. Harry stuffed his hands into his front pockets, seemingly in thought again. The witch asked. "Well, why did you need to see me? I'm rather busy, Harry."

"Oh, right...sorry." Harry focused on Hermione. "I want you to come with me, to Grimmauld Place. I need to sort out the stuff there and I'm hoping to find something that will tell me more about Sirius. Narcissa and Rabastan are coming with me and Tom thought that I should take you as well. The Black library should be enough to convince you."

"It is indeed tempting." Hermione smiled. "I need to tell Lucius that I'm going with you, we were supposed to go through the laws again."

Harry shrugged. "You can take him along if you want. You two freaks can catalogue the library while we're there."

Hermione looked affronted. "There is nothing wrong with loving books."

"It's a bit weird when you talk to them like they're living things."

"I'll ask Lucius if he wants to tag along. The Black library is probably filled with rare and first edition books, he'll find it interesting enough to compensate for the odd company. Plus, he's trying to avoid his grandmother."

Harry watched Hermione disappear into the other hallway. As he waited for her to return, Draco appeared. "What are you standing here for?"

"Waiting for 'Mione." Harry said. "And your mother said she'll meet me here."

Draco frowned. "You have plans with my mother?"

"We're going to Grimmauld Place."

"Can I come?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. If you promise to behave and not antagonise Hermione. I won't help you if she hexes you again."

"I can't help it." Draco muttered with a sour look. "I have this uncontrollable need to provoke her. Old habits die hard, I guess. I have spent a better part of my Hogwarts years doing everything in my power to annoy you three. Weasel is out of the picture, so I have to annoy her. Life is so dull without you as an enemy."

"I feel for you, truly." Harry smirked. "Have you thought about new hobbies?"

"Hobbies are beneath a Malfoy." Draco sneered.

Harry laughed and said. "You are a constant source of laughter for me. Please, never change."

X

Pushing aside boxes and rubbish, the green-eyed teen wiped his brow. The air was filled with dust and furniture was mostly covered in grime and a thick layer of cluttered junk. Dust-covered books that were only good for chucking into the fire and old clothes littered the floors. The walls were dark and the wallpaper was peeling off like a snake's skin, the two windows in the room were so dirty that no light got through. A few old Quidditch magazines were on the floor and Harry snorted when he found pictures of Muggle women clad in tiny red bikinis. There was also a few pictures of half-naked men, but that hardly shocked Harry.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione's voice broke through Harry's musings.

Harry lifted his eyes from the floor and sighed with frustration. "Just rubbish and dust."

"Well, I found a few albums with pictures of Sirius and his family. Lucius is still going through the library, muttering about ignorant Blacks."

"I don't know what I expected to find. A box labelled 'Sirius' secrets' maybe?"

Hermione smiled ruefully. "If I find anything with that label, I'll let you know."

Narcissa appeared behind Hermione, her expression betraying nothing but Harry caught something in her eyes. It was enough to have him perk up and hope.

"Harry, I may have found something." Narcissa said evenly.

Both Hermione and Harry followed the older witch into the room across the hallway. The initials R.A.B on the door told Harry who the room had belonged to.

"Regulus was very tidy and careful with his possessions, he abhorred disorder." the blonde witch began. "I was by the window when I heard it, the distinctive squeak of the floorboards. When we were younger, Regulus liked to hide things from Sirius, especially books and things that he believed Sirius would try to nick from him. Those three floorboards are loose, I had forgotten about his favourite hiding spot."

Hermione crouched beside the place Narcissa showed them and saw the wide gap between the other boards. Digging her fingers into the gap, Hermione pulled one of the boards up and said. "There's a hidden compartment under the boards. I think I see something."

Narcissa pulled out her wand and cast a Lumos, illuminating the dark compartment hidden away beneath the floor. "I see a box."

Hermione had her wand in hand and she cast a few spells. When nothing happened, the girl said. "I checked it for curses. I would rather not burn my hands off by touching it."

"What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione reached her hands into the hole and fished out a chest.

"The chest is warded, it cannot be opened by anyone other than the person who owns the chest or a skilled Ward Master who can dismantle the locking wards." Narcissa explained. "It was gift from my father, Regulus and Sirius both got one."

Hermione examined the wooden chest. "It must have something important inside, why else would it be hidden and warded."

"We'll take it with us." Harry said and then added. "I'm sure Tom could help me open it."

"Severus is quite skilled with wards as well." Narcissa said casually, she wasn't trying to imply anything, more like stating a fact.

"Mother... Potty!" Draco's voice hollered from the hallway, followed by footsteps than made their way up the staircase. The blonde head appeared in the entrance and the teen stepped inside. Narcissa lifted an inquiring eyebrow at her son. Draco looked around in mild disdain. "This place gives me the creeps."

Harry asked. "Did you find something downstairs?"

"No." the blonde drawled.

"Alright...why did you yell like a banshee then?"

Draco rolled his eyes and told the green-eyed teen with a huff, "I was trying to locate you. Like I said, this place makes my skin crawl. Father has his head buried in books and Rabastan is having a shouting match with the screeching portrait down the hall."

Hermione handed the box to Harry and said. "I need to pack the books I want to take with me."

"It's getting late and we have been here for hours." Narcissa sighed. "Perhaps you would like to return another day, Harry?"

"I didn't really find anything useful."

Hermione appeared in the doorway again and she said, "Harry, you better come with me. Rabastan says he found something."

The Black tapestry in the unfurnished sitting room downstairs took up an entire wall. Harry stood next to Rabastan who had called them into the room.

"I don't see anything." Harry said upon seeing the wall. "It's the Black Family tapestry, I don't see anything unusual."

"Touch it." the man said and nodded towards the painted wall.

Harry reached out and his hand made contact with the tapestry. It pulsed and shimmered under the teen's touch, making his own magic spark. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"The magic flowing in the tapestry only reacts to someone with Black blood." Narcissa said and stepped closer. "As I understand, Harry is has some Black blood in him."

"James Potter's uncle became a part of the Black family through Dorea Black. If Harry's father wasn't blood related to the Blacks, neither is Harry."

"How do you even know this?" the green-eyed teen asked Lucius.

"I was fascinated with the history of Pure-bloods when I was in Hogwarts." the blonde explained.

Hermione asked. "But how is it possible for Harry to feel the magic in the tapestry when only someone with Black blood can feel it? Is it because Sirius made him his heir?"

"He didn't blood adopt him, just made him his male successor." Narcissa frowned.

Rabastan went on in saying. "That's actually not why I called you down here, though it seems we have another mystery on our hands. Anyway, I called you down here because I felt an odd magical pulse coming from this room. More specifically from the tapestry itself."

"What do you mean by an odd magical pulse?" Draco asked.

Lucius answered his son's question. "It means that someone has cast a spell on the tapestry. The magic behind the spell that was cast usually stays dormant and the spell won't be that noticeable, but as time goes by the spell weakens and it can be detected more easily."

"Whoever cast the spell on the tapestry is either dead or no longer have a magical core. The spell is falling apart because whoever cast it no longer feeds it with their magic."

"Why would anyone cast a spell on a tapestry?" Draco asked with a puckered brow.

Hermione looked thoughtful, then she lit up and said, "If you want to hide something. The tapestry shows all the members of the Black Family, alive, dead or disowned. But family tapestries are magical, which means that if someone dies or someone is born, it will automatically show on the tapestry."

Lucius slid his wand from the snake-headed walking stick and waved it over the wall. Nothing happened at first but then a shimmer of magic ran over the tapestry and Lucius said with a smirk. "Someone went through a lot of trouble to hide a small proportion of the Black tapestry. It's not a charm, but a glamour to hide what's underneath and create an illusion."

Narcissa stepped forward and her eyes moved along the lines of her family. As she reached Regulus, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed that something was not as it should be.

With wide eyes, the witch stepped aside and said. "There's a golden branch under Regulus' name."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Golden branches or lines on a family tree indicated children. If there is no name then the child doesn't carry the family name or was blood adopted by another. The tapestry would only acknowledge that a child exist but doesn't show anything else." Rabastan told Harry.

Lucius was now intrigued as well. "Regulus has a child? A child no one knew about?"

"It would seem so, family trees never lie and tapestries cannot be tricked in any way other than casting spells to hide something. Hermione was right about the tapestry having members added without any interventions."

"There's no name or even a date of birth, just a branch that says Regulus has a child with someone. We may never know who that child is." Rabastan leaned closer to examine the line.

Harry frowned. "Why would anyone try to hide it? The glamour was placed so no one would see that particular branch. Nothing else changed in that family tree."

"Someone tried to hide the existence of Regulus' kid, that part is obvious." said Rabastan.

Hermione has her usual pondering expression, the one that meant she was thinking and making sense of the clues she had. "It was clearly someone who knew the Black Family, knew about Regulus Black having fathered a child with someone. We also know that the person who cast the glamour is either dead or lost their magic. The tapestry has been seen by anyone who has ever set foot in Grimmauld Place, so that's the entire Black Family and the Order."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Dumbledore." Lucius mused. "We all know that he was a manipulative old coot and is now dead."

"I'm with Lucius on this." Harry gave a nod. "Dumbledore is the likely candidate. I just can't think of any reason for him to glamour the tapestry in order to hide that Regulus Black has a child."

Narcissa's features constricted in fury and her eyes darkened. "It has something to do with Sirius. We know that he somehow influenced him and used something to keep him in the Order."

"I think he hid it because he thought it would show a name as well. If Sirius had known that his brother had a child, he would have done everything to protect him or her." Harry added his own thoughts.

Hermione said hesitantly. "Surely the Black Family has records on all of its members. The tapestry can't be the only source of information, right?"

"The child doesn't carry the Black name, it will be hard to find any records in the Ministry." Lucius told the witch.

"What about Gringotts?" Draco questioned.

"We have nothing to go by. No name and no date of birth even." Rabastan said.

Harry sighed. "So we have nothing. Great."

"I can't believe my cousin had a child and he didn't tell me." Narcissa scowled and looked petulant like a little girl. " The branch must have appeared a few years before Regulus' disappearance, neither Bellatrix of I visited after his sudden disappearance."

"It's possible that Regulus himself didn't know. He disappeared some time in 1979, perhaps he wasn't aware of a child." Lucius pointed out. "We have no way of knowing who the mother is either, the tapestry doesn't show anything on that matter. She could be a witch or a Muggle, or might not be a 'she' at all."

Harry touched the family tree again and leaned his head against it, letting the magic flow through him. Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of their generation for nothing and she connected some obvious dots. Harry was apparently blood related to Blacks and suddenly they discover that Regulus Black had a child. But with no real proof, she wasn't going to approach the subject. She shared a look with the elder blonde, seemingly agreeing on the matter.

X

After getting near trampled by Potter, Severus strode into his brewing room. The Dark Lord had given him the task of brewing a complicated potion which would take weeks to develop, not to mention gather all the necessary ingredients. Having spent the past two or three hours in the brewing room, Severus was almost done with the first stadium of creating the needed potion. To his complete displeasure, Snape eyed the empty jar of dragon scales. He would rather teach Potter potions that ask Weasley for another jar of scales, but unfortunately for him, the potion he had to brew needed those scales and he had no way of escaping that particular conversation. Since he wasn't one for loitering around, Severus left his workplace neat and clean and strode out the same way he came in.

Since the redhead needed to be located first, Severus ended up behind the Dark Lord's door. Without knocking or alerting the wizard of his presence, Tom knew he was there and called the dark-eyed man inside.

"I dislike it when people linger in doorways, come inside and take a seat. As it happens, I have something to discuss with you." Tom said, resting his chin on his clasped hands. A few moments went by in silence until the Dark Lord started to speak. "I have never questioned your loyalty or devotion to our cause, however, I am not entirely pleased with you, Severus."

Severus was about to say something in his defence but Tom held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "You have done an excellent job as a spy and as my Potion Master, I am quite satisfied with the work you have done for me. What I am not pleased with is you current situation with Lucius. I value both of you highly and I usually make a point in staying away from the personal lives of my Death Eaters, but I am making an exception. Right now, I have two valuable minions out of commission, something that irritates me to no end."

Severus said, "I am perfectly capable of serving you, My Lord."

"You are distracted and I can't allow that." Tom said ruthlessly. "Lucius hasn't been paying attention for weeks, something I will discuss with him as well. Harry was kind enough to point out that I do care about my minions, even if for the sole reason of caring about the outcome of their work. That being said and never to be repeated, I'm ordering you to fix whatever needs fixing. If you two fail to stop acting like Hufflepuff, I will demote you from my Inner Circle and give you to Harry as personal pets. Are we clear?"

With an unreadable look, Severus gritted out. "Crystal, My Lord."

"Now, moving on to the other matter I wished to discuss." Tom said, changing his tune completely. "Hogwarts needs to be ours before the beginning of the new term. I have some ideas and Harry shared some of his thoughts of the matter, but I am putting it under discussion during the next meeting."

Severus put on a good face and nodded along, though his thoughts were on a different matter altogether.

X

"Did you find anything to ease your curiosity?" asked Tom as he found Harry already sitting on his bed. The teen had been in his own world during supper and Tom could tell something was off. He wanted to know, yet prying was not becoming of a Dark Lord.

Harry gave a small nod and said. "I'll share my findings in the morning, I'm dead tired."

Crawling between the sheets, Tom pulled the teen closer but stiffened for a moment when he felt Harry nuzzling into his side. Tom didn't see any point in cuddling, but the green-eyed teen insisted on acting like mushy Gryffindors.

"Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?"

Tom chuckled. "I had a enlightening chat with Severus. Of course, he was unaware of the fact that a flicked through his mind for a few short moments. He's losing his touch, never before has he lowered his Occlumency shields and allowed me to take a look without asking."

"I ran into him when I left your study and he didn't even say anything to remind me of my idiocy or obvious Gryffindor rashness. It's not normal, I feel incomplete without snarky Snape's razor-sharp commentary."

Tom ran his fingers through the teen's hair and said in a rather smug tone. "I ordered him to fix his relationship with Lucius or I will reassign them both into your personal service."

"Lucius' grandmother showed up earlier today."

"I will have to ask her over for tea. Melisande is a dear friend." Tom said in a completely serious tone. "She's the only witch who has ever hexed me and threatened me without serious consequences. For a moment, I was certain that I would lose a limb or two. Severus ought to watch his back as long as she's around."

Harry snorted. "Oddly enough, I feel sorry for him. I almost told Lucius to just shag and get it over and done with."

"I slipped something into Severus' tea when we conversed. Hopefully, it will make him stop dragging his feet."

The green-eyed teen lifted his head from Tom's chest and asked, "What did you slip into his tea?"

"A few drops of a potion that will turn the drinker's biggest fear into a dream. I would think that Severus' night will be most unpleasant. It's his punishment for dawdling and not getting the issue solved with haste." Tom explained, not feeling one bit of remorse for making one of his minions suffer. "I image he will have nightmares filled with Lucius in the arms of Charles Weasley. That is currently his biggest fear, having to compete against the second eldest Weasley son."

"You're such a bastard, Tom. Poor Snape."

"It's necessary evil." the Dark Lord smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine: Clarity

**Author's Note:**I never meant to delay with updating but the most curious thing happened to me...I got a job, a real job that pays money. So I had no time to even power up my faithful companion in order to write. Hopefully I will be forgiven.

**Warnings:** Some smut in the end but mostly nothing to cover your eyes from. So...I finally got to the Severus/Lucius make-up part and I'm not entirely happy with it but I just wanted to point out that making up is a process and I know that it's not something that could be resolved with a short scene and some hot sex. I'm definitely scheduling Sev and Luce some couples therapy or counselling. I'm qualified enough to sit them on my therapist couch. Regulus' secrets will be discussed in the next chapter, but feel free to speculate.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Clarity**

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord had called for a meeting and there wasn't really a good excuse to avoid going. Since the new term was about to start, Tom was adamant in gaining control over the magical school and its curriculum. The Ministry had already been won and Barty's victory in the elections was set, Hogwarts was the loose end Tom refused to tolerate.<p>

Severus was sure that Minerva could be talked into a peaceful takeover, the witch would do anything for the children and Severus knew for a fact that Minerva had opposed Dumbledore in many matters regarding the school and Harry Potter. As he was heading towards the room Tom held his meetings in, he came across someone he hadn't seen for years and with good reason. Taking a turn just before the sitting room that adjoined with the meeting room, Severus thought he was in the clear.

"My dear Severus, no need to run from me." a melodic voice called out, halting the man's steps and rendering the man himself into a state of cursing under his breath. With a glum disposition, Severus strode back into the blue sitting room with measured steps. The fair-haired witch whose voice had echoed in the room sat by the window with a fine teacup in her delicate hand.

Melisande smiled fondly, a certain shine to her silver-blue gaze. "Am I really that terrifying that you had to take an unexpected turn into a dim corridor? Come join me for some tea."

Severus wasn't a fearful man but there was something that had always made him a bit nervous when dealing with Melisande Malfoy, the original ice-queen. She was well over seventy years old, but her features were still cut like fine glass and looking at her cold and stunning face made Severus wonder if it was a shared Malfoy trait. Plainly said, she was intimidating. As he remained standing with a stiff back, Snape said, "I wasn't aware that you were visiting."

"I wasn't planning on it, at least not before the winter holidays, but here I am. You would have been aware of my visit had you joined us for supper at the Manor. As I have been told, you seldom visit these days."

With a closed-off and dark expression, the man turned to leave. He stopped when the witch chuckled lightly. "I haven't come here to scowl at you, quite the opposite in fact. Instead of running, perhaps you would like to talk. Lord Voldemort hasn't started yet, giving us some time to chat. That is if you wish to speak to me."

"If you are here for the sole reason of threatening me with pain and suffering, I must disappoint you. Narcissa already did that, with rather descriptive remarks."

Melisande placed her cup on the small table and patted the free spot next to her. She kept her relentless stare until the man obliged and sat by her side like a little boy with mud in his pockets or one who had to explain why his eyebrows were scorched. The witch was far too accommodating for a Malfoy. "Narcissa, as you know, is quite protective over my grandson. She has taken up the role of a sister or even a mother and she's ruthless with those who she believes have harmed or wronged her charge."

"She wears blinders when it comes to Lucius, ones that are obscuring clear perception and discernment. In her eyes, he can do no wrong." Severus said coolly.

The witch hummed. "You may be right. I have spoken with Lucius, his unwillingness was fierce but he respects me enough to swallow his own pride. I always prided myself in having raised him into an honourable man with more virtues than vices, but I never once believed that humility would be the one thing he lacks. I see in him the same self-righteousness I saw in Abraxas and his grandfather. He believes that he is entitled to certain things because of who he is, earning something himself is such a foreign concept to him. The trouble with him is that he reacts, letting his temper consume rationality and once the tempest settles down, he is incapable of picking up the shattered pieces. We have all coddled him too much; Narcissa and I, but you have done it as well. Instead of telling him what you feel, you have allowed him to think that you don't feel anything at all and that he is the one wronged."

Severus snorted, though it was more painful than mirthful. "One has to duck before opening his mouth when in his presence."

"I'm afraid he learned that from me. I always preferred vases, a manor as big as Malfoy Manor always has a few vases to spare." Melisande said with a half-smirk. "The trick is to pick out a room with nothing to use as a weapon inside. Lucius is my grandson and I love him dearly, but he is just as much guilty of stubbornness and uncertainty as you. I was rather harsh on you when I first met you and I regret the prejudice I showed you, I admit that I was wrong about you. Talk to Lucius, do it before your silence and his pride drive a deeper wedge between you. You didn't spend two decades together only to idly stand by while it falls into ruin."

Severus thought about the witch's words and allowed himself the small spark of hope that he could actually talk to Lucius and tell him what has been eating at him for weeks. A wounded snake lashes out and spits venom, exactly what he had done in a moment of despair.

"Don't use your own hurt as an excuse to hurt Lucius. Everything you feel has been building up for years and denying it won't help you ease any of it. I may live in another country but my visits are always most informative. Something has been bothering you for some time and you know as well as I do that trying to push everything into a tightly shut box will never hold it all inside. Once the cup reaches its limit, it will start overflowing."

"I was left with an impression that he has already found a replacement. A certain redhead who can offer far more than I can." Snape sneered.

Melisande waved her hand dismissingly. "That young man was just a means to an end. I would think that after so many years you would know by now how spiteful Lucius can be and how he can do it with such ease that the desired effect will match his ambitions. It is a lot easier to be angry at someone than it is to tell them you're hurt. You are both wilful and one can never tell what is brewing beneath the surface of those well-crafted masks."

"It's not a mask he wears, more like a human veil. It faintly shows every emotion but it's gone before you can be sure of its existence."

"I think he can say the same about you." the woman smiled. "It's your privilege to know him as intimately as you do. I don't want to see that wither away, I think you don't want that either. I am not opposed to locking you up in a broom closet until you work out your issues, but I would rather see you do it freely and with an open mind and heart."

With a sigh, the man gave a nod. "I will talk to Lucius, but in my own chosen time and place. I've had enough of meddling bystanders. Even the Dark Lord himself has taken it into his busy schedule to intervene, by slipping potions into my tea."

"But a Potion Master such as yourself will find it easy to detect it."

"Of course, I could tell by the smell that had altered the scent of the tea. I spelled it into a flower pot when he wasn't looking." Severus explained with a satisfied smirk.

"Perhaps it is a clear sign that it's time to solve this unfortunate and hurtful situation. If Lord Voldemort himself is taking actions, you must hurry up and tackle it. Now, I believe I shall retire to the Manor, I have things to discuss with Narcissa before I leave with Draco. It's been a while since I played matchmaker, I ought to remedy that particular predicament. Rabastan, was it?"

Severus snorted. "It's a dance they do, like those nefarious peacocks Lucius pampers."

"He always liked flamboyance, even as a child." Melisande laughed. "I remember how he begged for a unicorn, then came the dragon stage which was followed by rare and costly books. I believe it is a passion he still nurtures."

Snape stayed silent but he knew all about the blonde's caprices and tastes. It was overwhelming him to think about all the intimate details he knew about Lucius Malfoy, all of which he had shared willingly. Severus cursed himself for not being secure enough to confide in the blonde, just telling him how he felt about the other. He couldn't fault him for being flirtatious and wicked, it was a part of Lucius, but he knew that the blonde would restrain himself if Severus asked him to. Cowardice wasn't flattering in any shape or form, that Severus knew and understood, yet he also knew that he had to get over his fear of meeting rejection.

"I will no longer keep you, Severus. Please think of what we spoke about and allow yourself to trust. Not everyone wants to hurt you, least of all Lucius."

X

Harry was only able to see a flash of red hair before he was tackled by the youngest Weasley. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry like tentacles and squeezed out his stuffing.

"Merlin, it's so good to see you." Ginny babbled as she tangled herself from Harry's form. A furious expression crossed her face and she started ranting. "I haven't seen or heard from you for ages. Ages, Harry Potter, and you don't send word with the twins or Bill. Do you know how worried I have been? You're here with Lord freaking Voldemort and I'm supposed to stay calm and just wait until your royal arse decides to send me an invite? The Burrow is no saner than the Mental Ward at St. Mungo's. Mum's gone completely around the bend, she's actually suggesting that I dose you with love potions until we get married and make lots of Saviour babies. She's mental and delusional, I don't know how long I'll be able to stop myself from slapping her across the face. She's my mum, but right now, I'd like nothing more than to hex her."

Harry grabbed the girl by the shoulder and said, "Ginny, breathe between sentences. You're already blue in the face."

"I ought to smack you, Harry James Potter." the girl barked and added much more calmly. "Anyway, you're looking well. Charlie said that a good shag can do that to a bloke. Not sure what he's talking about, it's not like he's getting any."

Bill, who had taken the girl to Riddle Manor, rounded the corner and caught up with his sister and Harry. "Leave Charlie alone. Morning, Harry."

"How does breakfast sound? I'm starving and all the big bad Slytherins and Death Eaters are having a meeting."

Ginny laughed. "You know, it sort of reminds me of those meetings Muggles have. For people with drinking problems or something of that kind. I think they sit around in a circle and talk."

"How would you know about those?" Bill raised a brow.

Ginny shrugged and said. "Have you seen the stack of Muggle magazines and newspapers Dad has in that shed of his? I'm desperate enough to sit in the shed with Dad's Muggle crap in favour of hearing Mum's stupid ideas on how to defeat the Dark."

"I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, but I have been busy and Tom doesn't want me to leave this place without an escort." Harry said as the three people moved to sit in the dining room. Ginny gave him a dubious look and raised a brow at the teen's explanation. Harry tried to look serious. "I'm telling you, I'm not allowed to leave without someone babysitting me. Rabastan Lestrange is my unofficial caretaker and he's trailing after me wherever I go."

"I'm sure you've been extremely busy, so busy that you couldn't even send me a note with a few words to ease my worry over your wellbeing. But I forgive you, if you share all the dirty details about Voldemort and his magnificence in bed."

Bill snorted and said. "I'll skip that conversation if you don't mind."

"I second that." Harry said quickly, not liking Ginny's wiggling brows that were a perfect reminder of the twins who had turned out to be far more Dark than anyone had ever believed. "I have a lesson with Narcissa in an hour."

"Lessons in what? How to be the perfect housewife?"

Harry ignored Ginny's jab and said, "She's teaching me etiquette and how not to be a brash, idiotic Gryffindor with manners worse than dear Uncle Vernon. She's actually really nice and warm if you get to know her."

"Considering who she spawned with that pompous twat, I sincerely doubt that she is warm and cuddly like you seem to think." the redheaded girl snorted, not convinced.

"Draco is just misunderstood. Most of the time, he's a funny and sarcastic blonde git with a serious superiority complex. We get along and he tries to not piss off Hermione which is bloody hard because even Draco breathing annoys Hermione. The point is that we are sort of on our way to becoming friends, like serious friends who actually enjoy each other's company."

Ginny shrugged. "Fine, I'll be civil. But if he continues to act like a self-important little prick then all bets are off. If he annoys me, I will hex him."

Bill added with a grin. "Be aware of the twins then, they will use you as a test subject for their new products if even one hair is touched on that pretty blonde head."

"Are you kidding me? Fred and George fancy Malfoy?"Ginny made a face that was between horror and amusement. She wasn't sure which was the dominant emotion. Of course, Malfoy was a good-looking bloke and she could understand the appeal, but it was a bit or even a lot stranger when it was your brothers who fancied the pointy-faced ferret. "Since when do Malfoys and Weasleys get along enough to fancy each other?"

It was a rhetorical question, one that Ginny didn't expect to be answered. Harry, however, said with a casual tone. "I guess it's a rather recent development. You lot seem to prefer blondes."

"I do hope Charlie got the message." Bill sighed.

"I all but ordered him to stay away."

Ginny looked between the two with confusion and asked, "What? Is Charlie after Draco too?"

"Wrong blonde." Harry smirked, watching the girl's face scrunch up in thought. The girl gaped at Harry when it registered in her mind.

Bill sipped his black and sugarless coffee and said, "Charlie has always been an idiot. Always going after the unavailable ones or the crazy ones, even the totally clingy ones who scream marriage and life-long commitment with the kids and the dog. And every once in a while, the straight ones."

"He's not the relationship type, not everyone wants to settle." Harry mused.

Ginny held up her hand and in all seriousness, said, "Wait just a minute. Am I getting this right...my big brother is interested in ferret's equally stuck-up father who is married to a woman. The evil git who almost got me killed and then tried to kill us in the Department of Mysteries. Did I get it right, because it sure as hell sounds too ridiculous to even say out loud."

"Well, Charlie is a big boy and more or less capable of making his own choices. That being said, I think you should concentrate on the positive side. Lucius, while an evil and sadistic Death Eater and Voldemort's right-hand man, is tolerable and fair to Hermione. If she says he's not that bad, then I'm fine with him. Yes, he did slip you that diary and he was there when Sirius died, but out of all of the Death Eaters there that night, I would say that he was the only one who wanted it done swiftly, efficiently and without killing children. He's a father himself, he wouldn't want to experience the feeling of losing a child any more than your parents. He's a massive twat and one of the most ruthless Death Eaters after Aunty Bella but I trust Hermione and if she vouches for him then I am willing to forgive."

Ginny still looked doubtful. "I can't understand how Hermione ended up working with Malfoy."

"You missed the part where Hermione verbally slapped him in front of the Dark Lord. It was bloody brilliant." Harry laughed.

"Hermione Granger did that? Told Lucius Malfoy what a huge prat he is?"

Harry gave a nod. "And called him a racist pig and a spoiled arse. It was quite entertaining, breakfast sure wasn't dull that morning."

"And why in Merlin's name did my brother think it would be a good idea to start crushing over Malfoy? That has got to be the stupidest thing Charlie has come up with, literally the stupidest."

"Charlie isn't thinking with his head, he's letting his cock do the thinking. Malfoy is an attractive guy and I can understand Charlie's lustful thoughts. Who wouldn't want to get Lucius into bed." explained Harry.

The redheaded witch sighed and muttered. "Seriously, what is it about the Dark side that has everyone acting like horny school boys. First you, then the twins and now Charlie. Should I start worrying about Hermione as well. She's not making doe-eyes at Malfoy, is she?"

Harry, who was eating a tasty plateful of pancakes, set his fork aside and told the girl, "Hermione is definitely not interested in Lucius, well..maybe she's interested in his brain and library, but not anything beyond platonic interest in his intellectual assets. They do get along now and I think they've achieved a weird but beneficial symbiosis. As long as 'Mione is happy, I don't feel the need to poke whatever the hell those two have going with each other. Besides, Hermione is rather taken with Krum. He asked her out and she agreed, I think Narcissa took her shopping yesterday, for the big event."

"I think I've entered another dimension because it all sounds too weird to actually happen in real life. I've been holed up in the Burrow for months and I miss all of the good stuff. What else have I missed while hiding out with Mum of all people to keep me company?"

Harry finished his pancakes and hummed. "You obviously know that Fred and George are now obsessed with Dark magic and the Lestrange trio. They are one step away from calling Bellatrix their 'Mum'. And they are trying to woo Draco without getting maimed by his father. What else...Oh, and Remus will be visiting tomorrow, but if I get my way, he will stay for longer than just a visit. Tonks is spying for Voldemort, so is Bill. Did I leave anything out?"

Bill looked thoughtful and said, "I can't think of anything you might have left out. Aside from Charlie's recent bouts of idiocy, all seems pretty self-explanatory."

"I still don't get how Charlie even crossed over from the Light side to Voldemort's side." Ginny said with confusion. "He's our brother, but none of us even suspected that he wasn't interested in the Order or the Light's agenda."

"I think he was as disillusioned by the Light as I was with Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix has done nothing but spread lies about the Dark's mission and ideals. For instance, the hate for Muggles and Muggle-borns is trivial right now, Voldemort is more interested in building up the Ministry and make the wizarding world stronger by eliminating corrupted officials like Fudge or even Scrimgeour who was completely loyal to the Order and used his power as the Minister to authorize executions of innocent people. The Order was using the Auror Office and the Minister himself as their personal taskforce to kill those who they thought were involved with the Dark and Voldemort. And when I wanted out, they made sure I couldn't even sneeze without permission. They put a trace on my wand and keyed it into my magical signature, the Minister gave his blessing in keeping me on a very short and tight leash. By kidnapping Remus, the Order tried to eliminate another person who I saw as a father figure, only to make me more miserable and willing to go to my death without any questions."

Ginny moved to hug the dark-eyed teen and said, "The Order isn't what it used to be, everything has changed."

"Sometimes I just want to publically oppose the Order and Light side altogether. The war has been tilted in the Dark's favour but until Kingsley and his goons are out there and gathering new recruits, I can't be sure that declaring loyalty to the Dark is my best move."

Ginny sighed rather tiredly. "Speaking of that arsehat Kingsley, I got some bad news. Turns out that the Burrow isn't as safe as they first thought, so they will be moving the Order's headquarters to a different location. I overheard him telling Mum and some Auror from the Order."

"I haven't been told and I have no idea where the new place is." Bill said with a frown. "Maybe Kingsley is getting more paranoid, he doesn't seem to trust many these days. Even Moody is being pushed to the sidelines in favour of Kingsley's personally selected cohorts."

"Maybe Tonks knows, because it would be bad if we lost our ears and eyes inside. If Moody and Tonks are under suspicion then you're our only one inside."

Ginny piped in. "I can be a spy, you know. No one would suspect me because I'm a ditzy little girl and firmly under my mother's thumb or so they think. Ron wouldn't notice anything since he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I'd be the perfect inside man... or woman."

"But you're not in the Order and you need to be in it to know their secrets." Harry pointed out.

"Please give me some credit." the girl stated with a huff. Batting her lashes, the redhead said in a sweet voice. "Mum thinks that we're going to get married any day now, all I have to do is tell her how much I want you back and make you see how wrong you have been. I might even cry a bit and convince her that I will straighten you out and get you back in the Order. I could be a double spy or whatever, tell them that I'm pretending to be your friend and supporter when I'm actually trying to lure you into a trap and get you back in the Order. Professor Snape did it for years and no one suspected him of being Voldemort's spy."

Harry raised a brow. "Are you sure you're not a spy right now? I have to admit that it sounded pretty convincing."

"I might need some pointers for Professor Snape, but I think it could work. Talk it through with Voldemort and tell me if I got the job or not." Ginny said with a eager smile. Turning to Bill, the girl added. "There's actually something else I wanted to talk about, I couldn't do it at the Burrow and I wanted Harry to hear this as well. It's about Dad."

"What's up?" Harry leaned forward to listen.

"I'm not absolutely sure whether I'm right about this but I think it's something that is entirely possible and worth looking into. The other day, I saw Mum cast a spell on Dad. I was in the pantry when she did it, I hid in there until she left the kitchen. I'm pretty sure she cast the Imperius Curse on him."

Bill's eyes widened. "That's a serious accusation, Ginny."

"I know, but I'm almost certain that it was the curse Mum used. She hardly even took her wand out, just secretly pointed it Dad's way and muttered something that I think sounded very similar to_ Imperio. _Haven't you wondered why Dad's suddenly agreeing with everything Mum says? When Harry said that he was done with the war, Dad wasn't even there. And then, all of a sudden, he was in the Harry-haters team. I think it's possible that Mum's been keeping him under the Imperius for weeks if not longer."

Harry looked pensive and ran everything through his mind. "Arthur always said that he would support me in whatever I decided to do. That's why it was so odd that he sided with the Order and outright disowned me as a surrogate son."

"I can't believe I haven't noticed anything wrong with my own dad." Bill groaned with frustration.

"You haven't been spending most of your time in the Burrow like me. The odd thing about this is that I haven't notice anything else about him, his eyes aren't glazed over and it doesn't seem that he isn't in control of his actions or words." the redheaded witch mused out loud.

Harry said. "The Imperius Curse would place him in a trance, he wouldn't feel anything other than a calm and relaxed feeling. Molly would have total control over him, Arthur would do anything she wanted. She would have to re-cast the curse every once in a while if it isn't strong enough to keep Arthur under control."

"Dad isn't a weakling, magically speaking. He might be somewhat whipped by Mum but he is strong enough to resist the Imperius. If Mum's cursing him, he should be able resist when he starts realising he's being kept in a haze." Bill said.

"What can we do? I mean, Dad might be brainwashed by Mum because he was supporting you." Ginny pointed out. "I never quite did understand why he was so eager to abide by whatever Mum said or did."

Bill frowned. "We don't know what kind of damage this has done on Dad, he might need more help than just ending the effects of the curse. And we still don't know for sure."

"Then make sure and if he is under the Imperius, let me know. Stun him and bring him here if you can, Tom will be able to reverse the Imperius without much effort and with less damage done to Arthur. It's possible that he won't remember anything from the point Molly cast the curse, if that is the case, I might be able to convince him that I'm not completely insane for joining Voldemort and his cause."

"I knew that Mum was a bit crazy, but cursing Dad just to keep him on the Order's side...that's just sick. I can bet my Galleons on Kingsley knowing, maybe even helping her. They can't lose Arthur Weasley, so they thought it would be better to _Imperio_ him and keep him on Mum's tight leash." Ginny was disgusted by her mother's actions, she hadn't believed Molly to be capable of anything but spewing hatred and mouthing off, now she had a whole new outlook on the witch and her motives. "I also wanted to see Hermione but I'm not sure I can sit behind Voldemort's dining table for an extensive period of time."

Voices coming from the parlour caught their attention.

"_Why must you be everywhere, Weasley?_"

Harry turned to the door, as did Ginny and Bill. Draco's voice was pitched high and he sounded angry and annoyed at the same time. Ginny shared a look with Harry and stood. She was not going to miss Draco's tantrum.

"_Does my presence offend you, Malfoy? Good, because so does your whiny attitude._"

Bill sighed after hearing Charlie's voice challenging the young blonde. Charlie was an infamous brawler and Bill didn't want to see the younger Malfoy getting lynched. It would upset his other brothers and Harry, which would not mean a pleasant experience for Charlie. Getting up as well, Bill followed Ginny's lead and went to salvage whatever needed to be salvaged. Harry stayed, finishing his sandwich seemed more important.

The redhead found his sister in the spacious parlour, leaning against the wall with a smirk. Charlie was clearly towering over the blonde, but Draco didn't look threatened by it.

"You're entire existence offends me, Weasley. Why don't you piss off, back to your dragons, since I find it hard to believe that anyone aside from them could stomach your company."

That earned Draco a growl from Charlie. Ginny was still smirking as she watched the scene unfold. Charlie had never been a diplomat and before Draco could react, the redhead had him pinned against the cool marble floor. His wand was digging into Draco's chin, while the blonde's icy eyes narrowed. Bill pinched the bridge of his nose and moved to intercept, but Ginny caught his arms and whispered. "Malfoy would hate to have his arse saved by another Weasley. Let them have their pissing contest."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Draco had Charlie thrown off and the blonde's wand was pointing straight at Charlie's heart. The incantation of one of the most painful curses was on his lips.

"Drake, if you _Crucio_ him, I won't play with you anymore."

Ginny turned to see Harry in the doorway with his arms crossed. She intently watched the blonde's jaw tick as he withdraw his wand and flicked invisible lint from his impeccable dress-shirt. "Playing Quidditch alone is rather tedious."

"Now shake hands and make up like adults."

Draco stepped away and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing the ruffles. He was not going to shake the redhead's hand. "You cannot seriously expect me to shake his hand, Potty. I would rather not touch anything Weasley related."

"I'm not asking you to touch his cock, just a friendly handshake to make me believe that you won't kill each other the second I leave you alone again." Harry said with a groan.

Draco made a revolted face and sneered, "I wouldn't touch him even if he was the last man alive."

"Likewise, princess." Charlie mocked and added with a lecherous grin. "I don't like children, I prefer my men older and less immature."

Bill raised his hands, giving up on his idiotic brother. He walked back into the dining room when Draco put Charlie under the Cruciatus after his comment. Ginny snorted and deducted that his brother deserved it after letting his big mouth undo Harry's save in the right moment.

"_Expelliarmus._" Harry quickly disarmed Draco and caught his wand. "Charlie, I think you should leave before you manage to annoy Draco enough for him to actually _Avada_ you where you stand."

The redhead, still a little gripped by the pain, hauled himself on his feet and threw one last mocking grin at Draco before sauntering away.

"You need anger management or something." Harry told Draco with a scowl. "He was deliberately taunting you. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing his efforts pay off. Now, can I give you back your wand or are you going to hunt him down and finish the job?"

The blonde sniffed in disdain. "I'll behave, but only because it's pathetic to play Seeker on Seeker alone like an imbecile."

"You know, not all Weasleys are your enemies." Harry said as he handed the blonde his wand.

"The eldest seems competent." Draco shrugged, stuffing his wand back into its holder. "And I guess those two heathen are entertaining enough to tolerate. Aunt Bella seems impressed with them which means they must be worth something, otherwise Aunt Bella would have nailed them to the wall. And I mean that quite literally."

Harry cringed. "That was a visual I could have done without. But you're right, the twins are worth something and more. It wouldn't hurt to get to know them better. Just saying, you know."

"Whatever, Scarhead." Draco made a huffing sound, but Harry caught the slight flush that travelled down the teen's cheeks to his neck. He smirked and made a mental note to convey that information to the twins. He was not going to coddle Draco, the twins would not stop until they had their blonde.

X

Stepping into the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Severus let out a tired and anxious sigh. He had missed the colossal manor and its bleak demeanour that was actually endearing. He really missed his brewing room and the sitting room with the huge fireplace where he had spent many nights with a book or a nice glass of whiskey. He even missed Narcissa's carefully timed interruptions that he knew had never been anything but planned. She and Bellatrix got a good laugh over it later.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Narcissa drawled as she appeared by the staircase. Her face was set in stone but she couldn't maintain her grim expression and let out a sigh than sounded happy. "You sure took your time, Sev. I already got scolded for my behaviour towards you, but you know what I'm like when either of my boys are involved. I apologise for being too harsh on you."

Severus snorted, but still stood guarded. "Is this you speaking or Melisande?"

"Don't give me that, Sev. You know I mean every word." the witch said with a pointed stare that lacked any heat. "Believe it or not, but I have missed you. Now, how about a light lunch before seeing Luce?"

The light lunch ended up being a feast but it was normal in Malfoy Manor to blow everything out of proportions. The Manor was quiet and before the man could voice his observation, Narcissa said. "Draco and Melisande are at Riddle Manor, they arrived from Paris an hour ago. I visited Paris yesterday. I took Miss Granger shopping, I believe she needed proper clothes for her date with Mister Krum. A respectable match for a young witch as Miss Granger."

"What game is Lucius playing?" Severus raised a sceptical brow. "He detests Muggle-borns, yet he has taken the Granger girl under his wing."

"It's not a game, Severus. Miss Granger is highly intelligent and witty, her Muggle-born status is insignificant when one considers her ability to adapt to our customs. She is very much capable of learning and I believe she wouldn't have it any other way. I find no reason to complain, she has managed to find a way to bring Lucius to heel. It sounds dreadfully distasteful but she really knows how to knock Luce down from his high horse. It's quite amusing to watch."

Severus didn't believe his ears and said with a scoff. "I find it hard to believe that a Muggle-born chit can accomplish something only Melisande Malfoy can do."

"You'd be surprised, Severus, what that Muggle-born chit can do. She is or was your student and you can't see her as an intellectual individual because you only see her as a Gryffindor student who challenged you in class. It's high time you acknowledge her intellect and skills. She may even surprise you with her rational and practical way of thinking. And when it comes to Luce, then you can take my word for it. Hermione Granger is very much like Melisande, intimidating when she needs to be but otherwise the voice of reason and the perfect example of cool nerve and intellect."

"It's still a mystery what she can possibly see in Lucius." Severus said offhandedly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, though elegantly and said. "You ought to curb your tendency to judge people on what you think you know about them. Miss Granger is capable of forgiveness when forgiveness is due, not to mention smart enough to let go of her hatred of the Dark Lord and Lucius because she knows that it would be pointless to continue. Instead, she concentrates on the constructive side. I dare say that she has taken a liking to Luce as he has taken a liking to her. They are likeminded individuals, why not make the best of the company of one another and enjoy it. Miss Granger challenges Luce and in an odd way it has developed into a tentative friendship or at least into a mentorship."

Finishing his wine, the man huffed. "A tiger cannot change his stripes any more than Lucius Malfoy can change his feelings towards Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"For a smart man, you can be such an idiot at times." Narcissa said with a sigh. The insulted look on the man's face only fuelled her amusement. "While it is a fact that he dislikes Muggles quite a lot, it is not as simple when it comes to Muggle-borns. He was hardly interested in that sort of thing in Hogwarts, I can even say that it left him completely impassive. He didn't care about your Muggle father, now did he? I would rather not bring this up again, but he has always hated one Muggle-born and probably will hate her for as long as he can."

Severus placed his wine on the table. "I would rather you didn't bring it up."

"Well, someone has to tell you that you are both being irrational in your fear of losing the other. This display of inadequacy is making my hair grey." Narcissa snapped but immediately composed herself. "I apologise for my outburst, but it is disconcerting. Luce has always been afraid of competing against Lily Evans and it's even worse when you know that your competition is a woman who died more than fifteen years ago. I'm not saying that it justifies his actions or even his tendency to pretend it is alright, but he won't be the one to share his fears. You have to be honest with him and be hopeful that he responds with the same."

Severus stood, his chair scraping the floor. "The study, I presume."

"I would try the garden first, he seems to favour the white pergola these days. You can see by the recent weight gain the peacocks have gone through. They tend follow him like a herd of hungry dogs when he steps outside."

"He will stop feeding them if you suggest having one of them served during the Yule feast." the man said before setting his course towards the vast Malfoy gardens. Narcissa's tinkling laughter followed him out.

X

"So you believe Arthur Weasley may be under the Imperius Curse, placed under it by his own wife. Your mother."

Ginny gave a terse nod, still a bit freaked out to be sitting across the Dark Lord himself. This was Voldemort, for Merlin's sake. "Yes, that is exactly what I believe. I saw her cast something and I am fairly sure she cast the Imperius. I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, aside from his sudden change in attitude when it comes to Harry. He used to consider Harry one of his children, then out of the blue, he didn't think that anymore and agreed with everyone who blamed Harry for running away. I think it's the Imperius making him hate Harry, my dad would never willingly stop seeing him as his own son."

"It is rather easy to check. Now, the other thing you wished to discuss."

Ginny gave Harry a narrowed look, but turned back to Tom. "I was sort of hoping that Harry would talk to you, Sir. But I guess I can speak on my own just fine. I expressed my wish to become a spy as well. I heard Kingsley talking about a possible change in the Order's safe house selection and if that happens you would lose all your eyes and ears inside. My brother and Tonks know nothing of this and I think the Order is suspecting them of not being completely trustworthy."

"And you believe that you can convince them of your loyalty. A young girl such as yourself doesn't seem to have what it takes." Tom mused.

"All due respect, but I am capable of faking tears, smiles and a lot more. I am the perfect spy because if you don't take me seriously, neither will they. The Order would never think me capable of being a spy. I have the tools to manipulate my mother and she has Kingsley's ear. Trust me, it will work."

Harry rounded the desk and said as he came to stand next to Tom. "She has a point, you know. Molly is still under the impression that there will be a wedding and if Ginny plays her part right, she will agree to Ginny's plan to pretend to get me back."

"I see you plan to repeat Severus' excellent performance of twenty years."

Ginny smiled. "I might have to take some notes from Professor Snape."

Tom hummed. "You plan to make the Order believe that you can be trusted with their delicate secrets and information you will then convey to me."

"Not just plan to, I am sure that I can make it happen."

"It can be dangerous, Miss Weasley." Tom said with a quirked brow. "I'm sure you are aware of the dangers of spying. You are suggesting that I risk with your wellbeing, perhaps even with your life, only to gather information I can also gather by sending someone more qualified to the Order's ranks. I can have Lucius or Barty used the Imperius on a number of Order members who think I don't know about their hidden loyalty."

Ginny explained. "But will any of those people get as close as I can get? Because I think they can't. My mother, while seemingly just a housewife and the one who cooks meals for the Order, is in truth very much involved. She is particularly fierce when it comes to the war and getting their weapon back. No offence, Harry."

"None taken." the dark-haired teen chuckled and turned to Tom. "She won't stop until you tell her that she can do it. She has Bill and Tonks close by when something happens. Never underestimate a Weasley, the ones working for you or the ones working to defeat you. I have no doubt that Molly could take on any one of your minions."

"Very well, Miss Weasley." Tom gave a curt nod. "If you think you can succeed in delivering me useful information about the Order's plans and locations, then I see no reason why you cannot help. Just remember that once you are discovered, I cannot come to your rescue and neither will Harry. You will have to rely on your own skills and that of your brother's since he will be looking after you as best as he can."

Ginny nodded and said with a satisfied grin. "I won't let you down, Sir... Can I just say that this is extremely weird. I mean, you're Voldemort and I'm sitting here without shackles and Harry looks ready to jump you. I might need to go home and process this."

The girl stood and walked towards the door. She turned and said to the other teen, "I'm going to find Bill and have him take me home. You can share all the dirty details later, Harrykins."

The green-eyed teen groaned as the Dark Lord's gaze fell upon him, demanding an explanation. He would be thanking Ginny later for that.

X

Stepping out into the thriving garden, Severus instantly saw the blonde in the moderately generous gazebo. For a moment, Severus just stood on the steps leading into the garden and watched the blonde wizard, who was unaware of being observed. Quill in hand, Lucius was signing various parchments that would make sure that his already vast fortune kept growing and expanding.

Severus didn't need to walk closer to know that the blonde was meticulously reading through every line on the parchment, he wasn't careless with his Galleons. His silk-like hair was loose, a few strands restrained with a simple yet elegant silver slide. Playing with those sleek strands was one of Severus' favourite pastimes when he was particularly stressed or in a sour mood after dealing with either idiotic students, Dumbledore's nonsense or a botched up potion that he had worked on for weeks. He wasn't an very affectionate person, definitely not one for cuddles and holding hands in public or in general. But he allowed the blonde to see a more amiable side of himself, the one that welcomed fondness and warm gestures. Even Lily hadn't seen him being anything that was less harsh and dark than his usual expression, only Lucius knew that he indeed had a heart, hidden away under layers and much more.

He must have stood there for a few minutes or even more, falling into thought. He willed his feet to move and took a few steps forward, only to stop walking when the blonde lifted his head and saw Severus. Neither spoke, both trying to think of something to say. Lucius didn't want to accuse and Severus didn't want to retreat into his encrusted armour.

"I'm surprised you haven't changed the wards." Severus dryly stated, but immediately regretted it. He didn't know how to start a conversation like this.

Lucius was not impressed either and said, "There is a swift and simple remedy for that, I assure you. Is there something I can help you with, Severus."

Even his name sounded like acid, rolling off the blonde's tongue like an insult. He wished he had some of that Gryffindor brashness. "A moment of your time. I think you know what this is about."

With a painful snort, the blonde said, "Ah, I see. Here to finish the job? You can speak from there, I'm sure you will be quick about it."

"Don't act as if you are correct in assuming why I am here, because you are mistaken. I imagine that to be a foreign concept for a Malfoy, but do try to recover from the shock. I would rather converse inside, the fresh air might poison me."

Robes billowing, Snape turned and waltzed back inside, not waiting to see if the blonde followed. Of course he would follow, it wasn't like Lucius to lose an argument and Snape knew it. The steps led straight to the sitting room that was adjoined with the study and it didn't take long for Severus to reach it. He was, however, a bit thrown to see Hermione Granger behind mountains of books, sitting behind Lucius' desk with a determined look.

"Professor Snape." the girl said as he walked in all his dark glory.

"Miss Granger, an unusual place to come across one another."

Hermione stopped writing and said, "I'm doing some research for the Dark Lord, on the subject of laws concerning creatures. It's rather fascinating, all these decrees and regulations I have never even heard of. "

When the blonde appeared, the witch realised that she was interrupting something and her eyes filled with understanding. With a flick of her wand, the books stacked themselves and floated towards the door. "I'll just go and continue in the library."

Hurrying out of the study, Hermione almost forgot her notebook and walked back to retrieve it with an awkward smile. Snape just stood there like a statue, his arms crossed, tapping his index finger against his arm as a sign of impatience. Closing the door behind her, Hermione hurried down the hall.

Severus, putting the witch out of his mind, walked straight to the liquor cabinet and without asking poured himself a stiff drink. He flicked his hand, locking the door to avoid the girl coming back for yet another thing she may have overlooked to take with her in the first place. Washing down some of his unease, the dark-haired man spoke. "Everything I have, I have built from nothing. Everything I have become, I have worked hard to achieve. Nothing has ever been handed to me because of entitlement, because of some notion of prerogative."

"Unlike me." Lucius finished for the other wizard. "Well, I did have to work hard to get where I am right now. I had to work hard to get you, didn't I?"

"Don't put words into my mouth." Severus warned and said. "I haven't accused you of anything."

Lucius snorted to himself and hissed with venom. "Like you didn't accuse me of having an affair with Barty. If you really think so lowly of me then I can't comprehend why you came back in the first place. Because Evans didn't want you anymore?"

"Don't bring her into this."

"You were the one who brought her into this, dragged her back from where she belonged and made me feel like a poor imitation of someone you have always chosen over me." the blonde said with anger. "But things worked out for you in the end because I stupidly thought that I could compete with the one that got away."

Severus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I have never chosen Lily over you, it has never been a competition because I was a child when I thought what I felt for her was love. She was my first friend, she understood me and I clung to her because she was all I had at the time. I'm the reason she is dead, I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy and about the Potters. I chose my loyalty to the Dark Lord over the friendship I shared with her when we were younger. I'm the reason Harry doesn't have parents. Do you think it was easy for me accept you? For an entire year, I waited for you to stop pretending and laugh at me for truly believing that you had meant a single word. Can you guess how many times I thought about ending whatever it was between us just to beat you to it? For years, I have been afraid of losing you. I'm was nothing compared with the heirs of Pure-blooded families, I had nothing to offer you. Then Lily made an offer to restore our friendship, I didn't think I could have both of you in my life. I chose to leave you because I knew I had no place in the life you were meant to have. I believed you to be better off without me. I left because I didn't want you to realise what I already knew. "

"You didn't believe I loved you enough to fight for you. I would have left everything behind for you had you just asked me to."

Severus turned to the blonde. "I could not have asked you to leave it all behind, especially for someone like me. My blood and status was never going to be good enough, I couldn't offer you anything."

Lucius asked. "Instead of talking to me about it, you chose to run? Then you were as ignorant to my feelings as you were to your own worth."

"I didn't think I deserved you." Severus sighed. "I still think you deserve better."

"If you keep pushing away those who love you, eventually they will stop trying. If you keep pushing me away and tell yourself that I deserve someone better, I might start believing it as well. Only this time you change your mind again, I won't be waiting for you to come back. You have no right to hurt me because you think you are unworthy."

The dark-haired man cast his eyes down and felt the weight of the blonde's words sinking into his chest. "I understand."

"You understand nothing." Lucius snapped heatedly. "You do not get to choose for me. Are you waiting for me to end it so you can go back to your pity party and feel sorry for yourself? You want me to make it easy for you and confirm your ridiculous beliefs of not deserving anything in this life? Stop being pitiable and take what you want, not what you believe you are worthy off. Be selfish for once, Sev. You are too good to be mine but I was selfish enough to hold on to you because I love you."

That seemed to stun the Potion Master. That wasn't right, he was the one with inadequacy issues not the blonde.

"Welcome to adulthood, Sev, where everyone has problems with insecurity. I might have grown up differently and I didn't go through the same struggles as you but I'm human just like you and I have my own share of fears. I don't want to be a stand-in for the girl who married someone else, I don't want you to tire of me." Lucius told the man with a very un-Malfoy like tone. Admitting those thoughts to Severus was something he felt too self-conscious about to even admit to himself.

"I could never tire of you, Luce." Severus stated in all seriousness. "If anyone will tire of something, it will be you getting tired of my uncertainty and inability to see what's right in front of me."

Silence dawned for a few moments.

"I guess I can always take Weasley up on his offer, he looked passable in those leather trousers." Lucius said with a half-smirk which turned into a moan when the dark-haired wizard slid his fingers into his blonde mane and roughly yanked him closer, enough to have his breath ghost over the blonde's face. It was just the right amount of pain for it to be pleasurable.

Severus growled in a dominant manner. "He will be made into a potion if he so much as looks at you, let alone thinks of you."

"I only flirted with him to make you jealous." Lucius admitted as he brought his hands to rest on the other's robe-clad chest. "It was foolish of me, I know. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me?"

Answering with a kiss, the blonde tugged at the man's black robe that was making it difficult to touch skin. "Must you wear this infuriatingly inaccessible garment? It needs to come off."

Taking the blonde's wrists into his own hands, Severus twisted the blonde around and pressed himself tightly against Lucius' frame. "They are practical."

Bent over his own desk, the blonde growled lightly, "Severus, stop stalling and get on with it."

Needing no further encouragement, the dark-haired Potion Master quickly disposed of his robe with a flick of his hand and started unbuttoning his shirt. Putting some distance between himself and the blonde, Severus gave Lucius some room to move and didn't hold back a snort when the blonde wizard banished his own robe and shirt in one go. There was no time for slow and teasing, at least Lucius was having none of that when he yanked the other man closer by his half-buttoned shirt and dragged him into a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Staggering back against the edge of the desk, the blonde reached behind him and wiped the desk clean of everything that was in the way. Various items clattered as they hit the floor, but it was a trivial matter for both as the blonde pulled Severus between his legs and pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

"We're not as young as we used to be when desks were suitable for such activities."

"I remember Slughorn's desk getting christened multiple times." Lucius smiled wickedly and manoeuvred Snape to sit in the wingback chair. Moving between the man's spread thighs, the blonde gracefully slid down on his knees and raked his nails down Severus' trouser-clad legs. Wordlessly, the blonde wizard freed Severus' hard member from its confinements and effortlessly sank down, making the dark-haired Potion Master grunt in a deep voice and slither his hand into the blonde's hair. Severus removed the slide in Lucius' hair and seeing the soft strands fall to frame the blonde's face made the dark-haired wizard stifle a groan.

Tightening his fingers around the smooth tresses, Snape muttered with a scratch to his already deep tone of voice, "Is this my penalty, death my your mouth?"

Smirking around the cock his lips were wrapped around, Lucius carried on with what he was doing, enjoying the look of pure and sweet agony on Severus' face as he fought with the overpowering sensations. Tugging at the blonde's hair again, Snape hissed breathlessly. "Enough, Luce."

As the older wizard pulled away, licking his spit covered lips, Lucius drew himself up and leaned over the other man with his arms caging him in the chair. Purring, Lucius told the wizard, "Was that too much for you, my lovely?"

"You know perfectly well what your sinful mouth can accomplish."

Positioning himself on the edge of the table and suggestively letting his legs fall open, Lucius waited for the other man to spring into action and claim his prize. He didn't have to wait long, seeing as Severus was uncommonly impatient and his generally painstaking care when concerning decision-making had been laid aside in favour of giving into his more primal urges. While he portrayed a cold and calculating wizard in most areas of his life and business, he poured a generous amount of passion and emotion into the way he worshipped every inch of his blonde lover. He had never felt quite as free as he was feeling now, the burden was not as heavy as it had been for the past decade. They had much to talk about and sort out before allowing themselves the thoughts on the subject of being completely alright, but at the moment it hardly mattered what would happen in the near future. Apart from the obvious which would definitely take place.

"I will take care of myself if you don't hurry up and fuck me, Sev." Lucius huffed with frustration as the dark-haired man continued to kiss the smooth expanse of his neck and shoulder.

Slipping his hand downwards, Severus smirked. "Consider this your punishment for letting Charles Weasley think that he had any hope to begin with."

"It was never my intention to give him hope for something more. He was there and I acted on impulse, it's hardly my fault he believed it to be more serious than it actually was." Lucius indifferently drawled and added with a teasing smile. "But I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

"We will see about that later." Severus muttered before sinking back into the chair and without speaking commanded the blonde to stand. He didn't need to say anything for Lucius to know what Severus asked of him. Getting rid of the last piece of his attire, the blonde straddled the other's lap and rested his hands on Snape's shoulders. Drawing the dark-haired wizard into another kiss, the blonde impaled himself on the Potion Master's throbbing cock without warning, both men catching each other's moans with into the shared kiss.

"Don't come whining to me for a pain potion later." Snape grunted as he pulled away from the lip lock and brought his arms around the blonde's waist for support. Receiving a glare in return, Severus matched it with an accurate thrust that drew a hiss from Lucius. "Teaches you the necessity of preparation."

"It's a special talent of mine." the blonde said, dragging his lower lip between his teeth. When Severus raised a brow, Lucius explained. "The lack of foresight. Now stop patronizing and get to work."

The blonde didn't have to tell Severus twice, the Potion Master didn't dawdle when given a task to complete. He enjoyed the wantonness Lucius never passed up to flaunt.

"You smell like herbs, I missed that unique scent of yours." the blonde purred as he tilted the other's face up enough to plant a kiss on Severus' lips. "I wanted to seek you out but you know what I'm like. Self-absorbed, conceited, thinking only of myself and thoughtless when it doesn't concern me personally."

Fondly tucking a loose strand of spider-silk hair behind the blonde's ear, Severus kept his movements languid and in a measured rhythm. "I lashed out, you didn't deserve my hurtful accusations."

"Severus Snape, you are an admirable man. If you think otherwise then I will make sure you forget all ridiculous thoughts of not being worthy."

Securing his arms around Lucius, Severus pushed himself up, lifting them both from the chair. Wrapping his legs around the other man, the blonde whimpered a bit when the hard member inside him shifted as Severus moved them from the chair to the sofa that was by the window. The blonde wizard's back was pressed into the supple surface of the settee as some of the dark-haired man's weight settled on top of his body.

A month or so of separation and abstinence was enough to shorten their encounter and coax the climax out of them without much effort. The blonde stiffened first and tug his fingers into Snape's arm as he reached his peak. The constriction around his cock drove Severus over the edge and with a low rumble, he emptied himself into his lover. Collapsing onto his side and half on top of Lucius, the Potion Master buried his face into the other's neck. The faint scent of something sweet tickled his senses, but it was pleasant enough to not make him want to pull his nose from Lucius' hair. Thankfully, the sofa was wide enough to accommodate two people quite comfortably.

"I expect to see you and your things returned to our bedroom."

"You are ruining my perfectly adequate attempt of post-coital cuddling." Severus murmured.

Lucius had progressively moved closer to the dark-haired man and somehow mysteriously acquired a sheet to cover them. Resting his head on Severus' pale but toned chest, the blonde sighed. "I forgive you for implying that I would, given the chance, be anything but faithful. I understand your feelings regarding my apparent closeness to Barty. Know that I have only never wanted anyone but you and no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you don't deserve this, I won't give up on you. Had I known that you needed reassurance, I would have gladly given it."

"I'm not a fainthearted witch, I don't need you to hold my hand. Everything good in my life usually turns into ashes and I recognize that I have been living in constant expectancy of something happening that will rip it from me once more. I did love Lily." Severus began, continuing almost immediately when he felt Lucius tense next to him. "I loved her like a friend, I mistook my gratitude towards her as something akin to love. However, I haven't truly loved anyone as I love you. I didn't come back, hoping for a second chance because Lily didn't want me, I realised that I only wanted you."

Raising his head enough to meet the Potion Master's eyes, Lucius let his gaze linger. "I adore you and you are mine, Severus. Only mine."

"It's natural for Malfoys to be possessive bastards."

"And you are a liar if you deny not being possessive." the blonde smirked. As the smile faded a little, Lucius asked the dark-haired man with sincerity. "You do believe me when I say that I'll always want you? Besides, only you know how to keep me in line, you would be doing everyone a favour by staying with me."

With a snort, Severus drawled. "Save them from your temper tantrums? It is a stable source of amusement for me, seeing the look of sheer dread pass through their eyes when that certain icy expression settles into your features. You come second only to the Dark Lord with that vicious gaze."

"I haven't lost my touch." Lucius stated with a slow grin. "Speaking of losing, I have something important to tell our Lord as regards of taking Hogwarts as his own."

"It can wait, a shower is needed before appearing before the Dark Lord." the dark-haired wizard told the blonde and idly ran his fingers through the light-coloured strands. It was still one of his favourite things to do.

X

"Granger, what are you doing down here?"

Hermione tore her eyes from the pages but ignored Draco's half-sneer. She was too busy to exchange insults. "I'm working on the creature laws."

"Father kicked you out of his study, didn't he?" the blonde teen smirked.

"No, as a matter of fact it was Professor Snape who evicted me. I was intruding and therefore I made myself scarce."

Draco beamed somewhat childishly. "Sev's here? Salazar help them if they don't resolve whatever it is that needs to be worked out between them. I got Potty in the large sitting room with a mysterious box, he's waiting for Mother."

"Harry is here in the Manor and he brought the chest that belongs to Regulus? I thought he'd opened it by now."

"He insisted we bring the she-Weasel as well, apparently she wants to see you. Something about a date or some other nonsense."

Hermione closed the book and followed the blonde into the sitting room where she found Harry clutching the wooden chest and Ginny inspecting the room with a awed look. Draco's dismayed expression didn't faze the redheaded witch, if anything, she felt even prouder of her ability to annoy the Malfoy heir by just breathing.

"Let's get this box opened then." Draco suggested.

"The wards surrounding it have been taken care of but in order to open it, I need a drop of your mother's blood. The lock demands Black blood, I'd ask you but I don't believe the blood connection is that strong. Your mother was Regulus' cousin, close enough."

Hermione mused. "We ought to move into the library, it has protective wards around it, in case the little chest contains something malevolent."

"So does Father's study, but that's not an option right now." Draco mulled over it. "Mother's personal sitting room is next to the library, she is most likely there with Grandmother."

The girls trailed after Draco and Harry, who were speaking softly. Ginny used that moment to ask the other witch. "So you and Krum?"

"He asked and I accepted, there's nothing complicated about it. Viktor, as he was before, is a gentleman and I think this chemistry between us may lead to something."

"That's all fine and dandy, but you are totally going to snog him and not be a prude, right? Show him a glimpse of what he will be missing out on when he doesn't take you seriously." Ginny said to the other girl. "Harry said Mrs Malfoy took you shopping."

Hermione gave a nod. "I'll show you later."

In order to get to the library, the group had to pass Lucius' study. The lack of silencing charms made it relatively easy to hear what was going on inside. Draco shuddered a little when he heard his father's moans, so he quickened his steps. Harry followed Draco's lead and fell into step with the young blonde. As he turned to see what was taking the witches so long, the green-eyed teen halted. Ginny had her ear pressed against the door while Hermione held back a snigger. Lowering herself so she would be eyelevel with the keyhole, the redhead said in a whisper. "This is good stuff... Morgana's underpants, that's so hot."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ginny, stop watching Lucius and Snape shag."

"Why?" the girl asked with a cheeky grin. "It's educational. And judging by your lack of surprise, it's also a normal occurrence."

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her away. "It's rude."

"It was starting to get good." the girl pouted as the other witch pulled her along. "I guess this means Charlie has to settle for a wank."

"Concentrate on the more urgent matter, Ginny. We're going to help Harry see what's in the chest he found at Grimmauld Place, not discuss your brother's masturbatory fantasies or your obvious fetish for watching one of your professors and a former enemy have sex."

The redhead gave a serious nod but added with a sly smile. "Come on, sure you don't want to take a peek?"

Hermione sighed and pushed Ginny towards the end of the corridor where Harry and Draco had already disappeared to. She didn't have a good feeling about the contents of the chest, but she hoped that her initial thoughts on the matter were incorrect. Either way, Hermione was certain that Harry would need her support.


	10. Chapter Ten: Burning Bridges

**Author's Note****: **Fresh country air did me good and I managed to get a new chapter up faster than I thought. We'll see about the next one...

**Warnings:** Let me just start by saying that if any of you don't like what I've done, I'm not forcing anyone to keep reading. It's my weird story and I do weird stuff with it, that's how it works. Besides, I got super drunk a few days ago and apparently scribbled some of my ideas down on a piece of toilet paper. That's a true story, folks. If it said so on the toilet paper, it goes into the story.

Mentions of past **Mpreg** in this chapter, if you have an issue with wizards having babies...well, it's not in any way affecting my writing. And of course it will have more Mpreg in the future chapters, because everything is possibly with magic. And I seem to have a very weird and sort of fixation with writing hormone crazed wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Burning Bridges**

* * *

><p>The peculiar trunk was sitting on the table in front of Harry, but he had made no move to open it. Hermione and Ginny flanked him on the sofa, Narcissa stood before the three with a perplexed expression.<p>

"Are you certain the chest demands a blood offering in order for it to open?"

Harry gave a nod. "After the protective ward was dismantled, something similar to a lock appeared as I tried to open it. Tom said that it requires Black blood as payment. I figured you're the closest to Regulus, since I'm not going to ask Bellatrix."

The witch hummed. "Very well, a drop should suffice."

Out of thin air, the witch obtained a thin dagger and gently pricked her finger. Letting the crimson liquid drip onto the carving that concealed the lock, Narcissa waited as a glowing shimmer emitted from the chest. "The payment met the terms, you can open it now."

Harry pulled the box closer but hesitated. Hermione's reassuring hand on his knee made it easier. The chest opened with a click and nothing nasty jumped out as both Hermione and Ginny had feared.

"Would you prefer me to leave you alone?" Narcissa inquired.

"No, stay if you like." the teen said. "He was your cousin."

Pulling out a various parchments, the green-eyed teen set them aside in favour of the pictures that were under them. They were mostly of Regulus and Sirius, a few showed the two with Narcissa. Both Regulus and Sirius had been handsome as teenagers, they had the patrician Black features and similar dishevelled hair. They looked happy.

"When was this taken?" Harry asked as he handed Narcissa a photo of the three of them.

The witch smiled fondly but her face was somewhat sad. "Sirius' birthday, the last one we celebrated together."

Hermione picked up another photograph and asked curiously. "Is this Professor Snape?"

Narcissa glanced at the picture in the girl's hand and chuckled. "We were a tightly knit group back then, much like you and your friends are now. Regulus got along with everyone, he had a way of befriending whoever he met."

Digging into the chest, Harry found a pocket watch and a pair of old Quidditch gloves. The overall content of the chest didn't surprise Harry, it just hid away some of the most important items and pictures of Regulus Black. Narcissa was eying rolls of parchment with mild curiosity, she recognised her cousin's scratchy script, as well as Sirius' more rounded handwriting.

"Harry, I think there's something beneath the base of the chest. Perhaps another compartment hidden under the wooden panel." Hermione said with a frown as she knocked on floor of the box and heard a hollow sound. She traced her fingers around it, hoping to find a latch or an edge she could get her fingers under. Harry peered into the chest as well while the girl ran her hand over the chest's insides. When something made a soft noise, the witch pulled her hand out and said. "There's a small gap between the panel and the wall of the chest. I can't reach it properly though."

Narcissa reached her hand into the wooden box while saying, "My hand is a bit thinner, I might be able to reach further."

Harry and the girls all waited for the fair-haired witch to accomplish what Hermione couldn't. It didn't take long for the wooden panel to slide aside, revealing another shallow separated section. Narcissa pulled out a pile of letters that were tied together with a green ribbon."

"Just letters?" Ginny pulled a face. "I was expecting a dirty magazine or at least something scandalous."

"Maybe the letters were extremely private and he didn't want anyone to see them." Hermione argued back.

Harry caught sight of something else in the lower compartment and stuck his hand inside. Pulling out a wrinkled picture, Harry read the inscription on the back. "_I never meant for it to happen_."

"Who's on the picture?" Ginny asked.

Harry flipped it over and promptly froze. He recognised the two people in the old-looking picture. One of them had messy dark hair as if having just rolled out of bed and brilliant blue-green eyes, the other had an equally dishevelled mop of black hair. The wizard with wavy locks was lean and with a small build. He was smiling and wrapped in the arms of the other man who gazed down affectionately.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried because the teen was silent and staring transfixed at the old photograph in his hands.

"It's my dad...My dad and Regulus." the green-eyed wizard was beyond confused. He wasn't sure what to make of the picture that had been hidden in the chest. It made no sense why his dad would even be in the picture with Regulus Black. They hadn't been friends, fought on different sides of the war and there couldn't have been anything that those two wizards would even see in each other. While Harry didn't know about Regulus, he knew that his dad had been happy with his mum and he was the living proof.

Narcissa gently took the picture from Harry's grasp and sighed. "I had no idea James Potter was a friend of his. They look rather young."

"Sirius was my dad's best mate, maybe that's how he knew Regulus. I can't think of any other explanation as to why this picture would even exist."

Hermione didn't want to confuse her friend any further, but she couldn't stay quiet. "They look more than just friends, Harry."

"That's absurd." the teen grunted. "It might be just a prank or something, we all know my dad was a Marauder."

Ginny suggested. "Maybe you should check the letters, they might be important if Regulus went to such lengths in order to hide them."

"Perhaps it would be best to leave Harry to it." Narcissa stood and motioned the girls to follow her.

"Do you mind staying? I don't want to read them on my own." Harry asked the eldest witch. He turned to Hermione and Ginny. "I'll tell you about it later, I just..."

"We understand, Harry." Hermione said. "We'll be in the Riddle Manor if you need us."

As the girls left the room and closed the door on their way out, Harry slumped further into the sofa and groaned. "I'm not sure I want to read the letters."

"I cannot tell you what to do, you need to figure it out on your own. I can only tell you what I know and knew of Regulus. Whatever you find, remind yourself not to judge too harshly. No matter how confused or upset, try to keep an open mind."

"Was Regulus interested in men?"

Narcissa took the seat across Harry and spoke. "Being attracted to the same sex has never been an issue in the Black family, the match has to be respectable and beneficial but there are no limitations to the gender. Sirius was attracted to both men and women, it didn't matter to him as long as his conquests were good-looking and interesting. Regulus, however, didn't feel anything towards the fairer sex."

The letters wrapped in the ribbon were tempting but a part of Harry wanted to leave them alone and never read a line.

"I knew my cousin quite well and I can tell you that he looks happy in this picture. Whether that is due to James Potter or something else, I do not know."

Harry sighed. "I'm too afraid to find out. I can see it myself, the fondness in their eyes and the embrace is a pretty solid hint. I guess I'm just not ready to find out that my dad wasn't the person I believed him to be."

"I understand your reluctance to seek answers. This picture was taken some time during your father's last year, he's wearing a graduation robe. I believe he was supposedly together with your mother when they left school."

"Yeah, that's why it's so fucking confusing to see him like this, with someone other than my mum and looking perfectly blissful." Harry barked and then heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Narcissa covered the teen's hand with her own and assured him. "You are understandably upset, I confess to be baffled myself. Tell me what scares you the most?"

"I have this ideal image of my parents, happily married and in love. I've heard it from everyone who knew them, how good they were together and that they got together in Hogwarts. I've only known my dad as a proper family man who loved my mum. That's how I know my parents, that is the way I picture them. I can bet on those letters being filled with words of love and that makes me less keen to open that can of worms."

"Everyone has a first love, Harry. Perhaps Regulus was your father's before he settled down with your mother. Do not assume anything before knowing all the facts, you may end up regretting those thoughts."

Harry, drumming his fingers against the table, contemplated over the witch's words. People had crushes, someone they fancied or even dated before finding love with the right person. It was seriously implausible but he chose to believe it over the other possibly explanation that James Potter had been unfaithful to Lily.

"'_I never meant for it to happen'_. What does that even mean? Never meant for what to happen?" Harry asked, picking up the discarded photograph once more. "It sounds like an apology."

"A request for forgiveness with no expectations to be forgiven. It is not written by Regulus."

The green-eyed teen muttered as he picked up the neatly laid letters. "Right, let's get this over with."

Narcissa was not born yesterday and she was sure that he suspicions were correct. The golden branch sticking out from her cousin's name was not just a fluke, considering the recent findings. Harry had Black blood running through his veins and Potters didn't have Black blood, let alone Muggle-borns like Evans. Regulus had disappeared just before the end of the same year he had graduated Hogwarts, there was no trace of him, as if he had just dissolved into a puff of smoke. The Potters had gone into hiding a few weeks after Narcissa had been told about her cousin's sudden vanishing. She hoped that the letters exchanged between Potter and her cousin would shed some light on the difficult situation.

X

The Dark Lord did not like calling meetings late in the evening, but he had a few things in his mind that he wanted to address. Mainly about Hogwarts and the forever pesky Order of the Phoenix. He had summoned the Lestrange brothers and Bella, Barty and Yaxley were also in attendance. For some of the more creative ideas, Tom had also summoned the Weasley twins and Draco.

As the people seated themselves and turned their attentions on their Lord, Tom let his gaze travel across the room. Two seats were empty, one to his right and the other to his left. It was uncommon, if not rare for his Death Eaters to miss a meeting when he had summoned them through the marks. It was even more rare for either Severus and Lucius to not be present during a meeting.

"As I understand, Severus and Lucius didn't see a reason to attend." Tom mused, sending a questioning look towards Draco.

He was expecting the young blonde to explain, but hadn't counted on the redheaded twins to pipe in with identical grins. One of them, presumably Fred, spoke first. "Plenty of reasons to attend, Your Lordness."

"Just too shagged out to care." George added.

Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "Your sister is a perverted miscreant, most likely takes after you two."

"Gin's awesome. We taught her everything we know." Fred smirked.

"Don't act all coy with us, Draco." George said with a teasing smile. "We know you love us. Can't live without us."

Tom cleared his throat and said. "I am tempted to remove you from this room."

Fred was about to say something, but Bella beat him to it and told the redheads. "Both of you shut up."

"Yes, Mum." the twins moaned, making the witch smirk to herself.

Tom was not pleased that two of his best were absent. He was trying to decide whether sending a Cruciatus through their marks would be a worthy punishment when the doors were yanked open and Severus stood in the doorway like a gloomy thunderstorm. The Dark Lord simply raised an inquiring brow, waiting for the much appreciated excuse.

"My Lord, I apologise for my tardiness."

Tom's expression remained stoic as the dark-haired Potion Master strode to his seat and ignored the looks he was getting from the twins and the Lestrange trio. Then the blonde wizard appeared, looking much more at ease and unconcerned with the people in the room. He was still fastening the cuff on his right wrist when he gave a nod to his Lord and lightly gave a few words of apology. "I got held up."

"We heard." Bella murmured, trying to compose herself and not giggle.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were masking their snickering behind a cough and Barty was examining the pattern of the wallpaper in order to stop himself from laughing.

"Settle down, children." Tom drawled with little amusement. "I'm sure it is immensely fascinating to gossip about the private life of others, but do try to concentrate on the more important matters we are currently trying to discuss. Now, if you are all finished, I am eagerly awaiting ideas on how to secure Hogwarts."

"My Lord, has the Vanishing Cabinet been removed from Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

Tom turned his questioning gaze on Severus who answered. "Not to my knowledge."

"We know it worked, who's to say it cannot work again. If it is still in the Room of Requirement and no one has done anything to damage it, the Cabinet should still be able to transport one or several people to Hogwarts. Draco surmised.

Rabastan spoke. "Let's assume it's still there. How will we know for sure that it still works? If it is broken, whoever steps inside will be trapped inside. Right now, we only know that the one in Borgin and Burkes is working properly."

"It could be checked if the Cabinet is functioning." Fred said and continued when he got disbelieving looks from most of the people there. "We can have a house-elf check it out. Dobby, the elf obsessed with Harry, will help us do that. If he puts something into the Cabinet that's in Hogwarts, it should appear in the one in Borgin and Burkes."

"That's actually not as stupid as I feared. If the passageway can be formed once more, it would be easy to gain access to Hogwarts and take it without much fuss." Rodolphus said.

Tom mulled over it and found the idea acceptable. "It must be done quickly, before the new term begins."

"We can call Dobby right now and he'll do it when we mention that it's for Harry Potter." Fred said.

"That elf is a bit mental." George added.

Draco snorted. "A bit doesn't even begin to describe Dobby. Good thing Potter took him off our hands, that pug-eyed menace was methodically nicking my mother's knickers."

"Draco, we have talked about over sharing." Lucius told his son with a meaningful glare.

"You have no room to talk." the younger blonde whispered back.

Tom rubbed his temple and tried to get back on topic. "Have the elf find out if the Vanishing Cabinet works. You are in charge of this task."

Fred and George cheered and the latter said. "We'll get it done, Your Royal Darkness."

"This plan needs a supporting backup plan that will gain us access to Hogwarts in case the Vanishing Cabinet cannot be used. Repairing it would take too much time, I prefer to have all the necessary means at my disposal if anything fails." Tom said as he leaned on the table. "Storming the gates will only give them time to call for the Order's help. The protective wards around Hogwarts are too strong to take down swiftly enough for anyone to notice."

Barty hummed. "Hogwarts is independent from the Ministry but the higher sanctions for the school come from there and they cannot be ignored. School Governors are permitted to visit the school whenever they see fit and the Headmaster can't stop them. Perhaps Hogwarts can be taken officially, not by Death Eaters but by the Ministry. Once the Wizengamot names me the Minister for Magic, old McGonagall can't deny me access to her school, no matter what she thinks of me and my loyalties."

"I believe that Fudge allowed his lackey to do something similar. First she observed and then she had full reign over the school." the elder blonde agreed with Barty.

"McGonagall will still have a lot of power as Headmistress." Fred pointed out.

"We can always _Imperio_ her." George suggested.

Severus drawled expressionlessly. "Curb your enthusiasm."

"You have to admit, they are rather cruel for Weasleys." said the raven-haired witch with an almost maniacal smile. Bella had become quite fond of the two redheads that studied under her watchful but gleaming eyes.

"Hogwarts chooses the Headmaster or Mistress."

Rabastan snorted. "That's a myth."

Severus didn't falter from his speech and continued. "The castle is sentient and she alone decides who is creditable enough to run the school. For instance, the Sorting Hat cannot be tampered with by anyone because it is under the protection of the castle herself. Albus Dumbledore was not favoured by the castle and Hogwarts did not choose him as the Headmaster, hardly any of the Headmasters have been chosen by the ancient magic. The Founders made it so that whoever held the position of Headmaster or Mistress would have to be worthy of the title, but every Headmaster that came after Phineas Black has been holding the title without Hogwarts approval. Dumbledore evaded the castle's consent as well, for that reason alone the castle didn't always abide by his wishes."

With an intrigued look, Tom asked. "How is it that you know this, Severus?"

"The old coot was rather talkative, he knew that he wasn't the rightful Headmaster. He often had trouble entering his own rooms because the castle decided to lock him out. On several occasions, the old man was pranked by the castle. That is why he didn't know the location of the Chamber of Secrets, because the castle knew he wasn't the right head of the school. A true Headmaster can feel the castle and communicate with her, Dumbledore lacked that ability."

"Is McGonagall the rightful Headmistress?" Tom mused out loud.

"I doubt it, she herself didn't want the position but was appointed after Dumbledore's death." Severus looked unconvinced. "If she cannot feel the castle and the magic, then she will likely face the same inconvenient problems as the wizard before her."

Barty turned to Tom and said, "My Lord, perhaps we ought to consider the option of obtaining Hogwarts through the Ministry. If Severus is correct and the Headmistress hasn't got the school blessing, it would be easier to take her down and maybe even allow the castle to choose a new Head of Hogwarts. We can always Imperio that one if they aren't suitable for our needs."

"Enter the gates with legality and infiltrate the castle without detection. I do believe I like the idea. As Minister for Magic, you cannot be denied access to the school and the Board of Governors oversee the school and also have the power of suspending the Headmistress if needed." Tom was extremely pleased and felt an unreasonable surge of glee over the plans they had conducted. "Lucius, remind me again why you were thrown off the board?"

"For being too creative with threats, My Lord." the blonde sighed, still miffed by that particular incident.

Tom chuckled and said. "I admit having very little information on the Board of Governors, especially the members."

"The twelve governors are selected by the Ministry and approved by the Wizengamot." Barty was happy to explain. "The governors select the chairman of the Board among themselves."

"Once you are comfortably sitting in the Minister's office, you will disband the Board and there will be a selection of new, more agreeable governors." the Dark Lord told the new soon-to-be Minister. Giving the blonde a meaningful stare, he carried on. "I trust you can restrain your eagerness for torture this time around. "

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius gave a nod.

"Another matter that I wished to discuss concerns the youngest Weasley. Miss Weasley was very keen to offer her help as a spy. The Order is moving from the Burrow and as of right now the location is still unknown to both of the spies Harry provided. Miss Weasley believes she can help and I granted her the opportunity. Since she plans to play a double-spy, I want her to be more prepared and ready to use her wand. Severus, care to take up the task of teaching the eager witch some spells for both protection and causing damage? As well as share your expertise for spying."

The Potion Master was wearing a scowl but didn't want to outright refuse. The youngest Weasley wasn't a stupid girl, she had some natural talent and wasn't as annoying as Granger with her know-it-all attitude. "I may be free from some hours if she is committed to learning."

"She can choose to be educated by you or be given personal demonstrations by Bellatrix." Tom smirked and stood. "You are all dismissed."

Rabastan and Rodolphus staggered out together, the meeting had cut short their chess game with wine and whiskey. Bella threw her arms around the twins' shoulders and the three started chatting about the most recent curse she had showed them. Barty was conversing with the Dark Lord by the window.

"Since when is the Dark Lord organising mentor programmes?" Severus muttered to the blonde as people started trickling out.

Yaxley, having overheard, huffed a laugh. "I reckon you two can switch. A blood traitor for the Mudblood."

"I don't recall asking for your input, Yaxley. Speak when spoken to. Or didn't your parents teach you that?" Lucius sneered. The other Death Eater wasn't amused, but the blonde hardly cared what Yaxley thought or felt. Lucius had never really liked the other man, not as a person or as a colleague. Yaxley was the sort that liked to mouth off and brawl.

"Right, I forgot that you associate with Mudbloods and Weasleys now, must be an acquired taste. I heard you are quite fond of blood traitors."

Severus, while not a fan of Yaxley, did feel sorry for the man who was about to get a taste of the blonde's scalding temperament. He would just sit back and enjoy, he did love seeing Lucius let loose on others.

Tom was pulled out from his conversation with Barty when Yaxley's groans started echoing in the room. He watched, slightly amused, as the Death Eater fell back in his chair and clawed at his chest and face. Severus was looking composed and unmoved as if he had no care in the world. The blonde's Cruciatus was almost as painful as his own, Tom was somewhat proud to know that the blonde wizard had thrived under his hand all those years ago. Aside from himself, no one practiced the torture curse wandlessly, but Lucius was capable of casting it without the use of his wand. Severus was too, but he was a practical man and preferred a wand to help direct the spell.

"I trust you to resolve this among yourselves." Tom told the two and the writhing wizard halfway falling out of his chair.

Lucius was enjoying his handiwork and that certain gleam in his silver gaze burned like fire. In truth, he had much in common with Bellatrix, who was feared for her ability to turn torturing into an art form and then smile like she wasn't rearranging someone's intestines.

"Luce, he's more useful without permanent nerve damage."

The blonde took the other's words into consideration and released Yaxley from the curse. Heaving, the tortured man coughed and wheezed out with a cruel smile. "That's right, be a good wife and listen to your bed-warmer. Or has the Weasley runt replaced him by now?"

Both Tom and Severus sighed at the man's idiocy. Pulling an angry tiger by its tail would only result in more pain. The flash of green was quick and came with a soft whisper of _Avada Kedavra_. Yaxley's limp form fell to the floor. Severus' sharp eyes focused on Lucius who was looking perfectly serene and picking invisible lint from his sleeve.

"It would seem that I'm one minion short. Luckily for you, he was becoming rather bothersome. Granted, I was going to demote him into the lower ranks not end his existence." Tom drawled, his voice holding a dangerous edge. He couldn't blame the blonde, Yaxley's presence alone was offensive but he was useful. At least had been useful up to the point where Lucius used the Killing Curse on him. "Nagini will surely be grateful."

"He won't be missed, My Lord." Barty hummed. "No one really tolerated him."

As the blonde stood to leave, Tom told him with a deep stare. "I will let this go, but only this time. Kill one of my subordinates again and I won't be that forgiving. Am I understood, Lucius."

"Perfectly, My Lord." the blonde bowed his head and added with a slight curve to his lips.

Severus bowed to their Lord as well and dragged the blonde with him before he could cause more ruckus with his dramatic flair. Yaxley's unmoving body was still on the floor, soon to be digested by the Dark Lord's pet.

X

Narcissa walked from room to room, hoping to find Harry. She had left the boy alone with the stack of letters, giving him some privacy. Rabastan had pulled her into the sunroom and she had melted like a block of ice in the warm sun. There had been a bit of snogging, some gazing into each other's eyes and Narcissa had been lost, forgetting about Harry altogether. Three or so hours later, she had remembered and had gone to check on the teen, only to find an empty sitting room with the chest gone as well. The Dark Lord was going to kill her and probably Rabastan as well for letting the boy out of their sight. She strode into the study, her eyes focused on the room in the hopes of finding the boy. She didn't see Harry, but did find two other people.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" she asked hopefully, but she didn't get a reply.

Lucius didn't seem to react at all, seeing as he had his eyes closed. On the floor in front of the fireplace where a warm flame cracked, Lucius sat between Severus' legs, the latter kneading his shoulders. Neither was paying attention to the woman. Trying again, only this time more forcefully, the witch huffed. "Have you seen Harry? I cannot find him, I've looked everywhere."

Severus drawled. "Why, pray tell, should we know where the boy has gone? I haven't seen his troublesome being since morning."

"He was in the sitting room when I left him for a little while. I fear he might do something drastic or just need some comfort."

Lucius sighed and turned to face the witch, his head resting on Severus' leg. "What's the boy done now?"

"He hasn't done anything, one must ask what has been done to him. We opened the chest that belonged to Regulus, the one he had hidden away and warded tighter that a vault. Harry brought it here and asked for my help, a drop of blood to open the lock. For the most part, the chest held insignificant trinkets and pictures, but Miss Granger found an added compartment and under the panel, we found things even I knew nothing about. It unsettled Harry greatly and I must say that I was much the same."

Severus frowned. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's a mess, something none of us would have believed and perhaps find it hard to believe now." the witch said with a worried expression.

"Cissy, spit it out." Lucius told the woman with a pointed look.

Narcissa didn't dawdle nor did she chew on her words. If she wanted something said or done, she didn't waste time. But now, she stood stiffly and with her tongue tied. "It would seem that Regulus was friends with James Potter, likely even more than that."

"That's ridiculous." Lucius snorted. "Regulus had no contact with Potter, let alone such bad taste in friends."

"It sounds silly, but that doesn't make it any less true. We found a picture of the two, taken the day Potter graduated. They were close and smiling, I knew my cousin well enough to say that he looked happy with Potter's arms around him. It all seems absurd, but what if it isn't? What if my cousin really did have relations with James Potter, no matter what everyone thought about his perfect love story with Evans? Reg disappeared a week or two before the Potters were sent into hiding, no one knew where or why he disappeared but Sirius and I both knew he had no reason to leave. And the Dark Lord doesn't know anything either. A short while after Reg was gone, Evans turned up pregnant and went into hiding. That's about the same time Sirius started acting strangely, one day he was my cousin and the next Dumbledore's supporter."

The blonde exchanged a look with Severus and said, "Cissy, that doesn't make any sense."

"What about the Black tapestry, it does not lie?" the witch argued. "The golden line sticking out from Regulus' name is not a joke. Someone, presumably Dumbledore, went through a lot of trouble to conceal it with a glamour so that no one would know that Regulus Black had a child."

Severus had not been there and heard of it for the first time. "Pardon? Regulus had a child?"

"When we went to Grimmauld Place with Harry, Rabastan discovered that the family tapestry had been tampered with, a spell had been cast over it to conceal a part of the family tree. When Harry touched it, he felt the magic flowing in the tapestry. I thought he had Black blood through his father's family, but Luce said that the Potters weren't originally related to the Blacks and James Potter couldn't have Black blood in him. When Luce took the glamour off, it showed a golden branch coming out from Regulus' name, it didn't tell us a name or a date, but it confirmed that Reg has a child. Both Bella and I last visited when Regulus graduated and there was no branch or a glamour over the family tree then. Both appeared between our last visit and now. During that time, the Order used Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore had access to it because Sirius granted him the right of entry."

Lucius suggested. "Black should have sensed the glamour concealing the tapestry."

"Considering how quickly he diverted his loyalty to Dumbledore, I would think that he was kept from that room or the glamour was strong enough to leave no trace. Albus was undoubtedly a powerful wizard, the glamour started failing with his death but would not have fallen apart completely." Severus said casually. He wasn't dim and asked. "You believe the Potter boy to be a Black? More specifically, the mystery child on the Black tapestry."

Narcissa gave a terse nod. "I don't believe that it's all a coincidence, everything is somehow connected and I will place my bets on Dumbledore being the connecting factor."

"The tapestry wouldn't show Harry's name because he's a Potter and Regulus had no binding link to James Potter." Lucius mused. "But are we seriously suggesting that Regulus vanished because he was up the duff?"

"Ineloquently put, but that is what we are suggesting. The picture with the two of them wasn't a picture of friends, it was a picture taken of lovers. I'm guessing that Evans knew, she had to because the woman went into hiding alongside her husband and all of her friends knew her to be pregnant. Did anyone, aside from Dumbledore and Sirius ever saw her carrying a child? Did anyone see her actually birth a child?"

Lucius inquired, "If that is the case, what happened to Regulus? He didn't disappear, but went to hiding as well. He couldn't walk around with Potter's spawn, it would have been unsafe for him had the Dark Lord's discovered his connection to Potter who was firmly Light. We all know how little sanity he had during the height of the First War, Regulus would have paid a high price for even entertaining the idea of sleeping with the enemy."

"If Dumbledore found out, he would have done what was necessary to keep it under the wraps. Trelawney made the prophecy and ever since that night, Dumbledore was obsessed with it." the dark-haired man said.

Narcissa pondered over a few things and spoke, "Regulus disappeared three weeks before Yule."

Lucius added with a frown. "The Potters went into hiding just before Boxing Day. The boy was born at the end of July."

"Evans couldn't have possibly been almost two months pregnant before they were sent into hiding, Sirius said that they had just found out and it was early on. He mentioned weeks, not a whole two months." Narcissa told the wizards. "He was close to them, even though he wasn't entirely Light."

Severus argued. "Your dog cousin was never the brightest, he may have had his facts mixed up."

"Or she wasn't pregnant at all." Lucius told the Potion Master with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter." the witch said before the two men could start arguing again. "Regulus appeared perfectly fine before he disappeared, I didn't notice anything amiss with him. I'm a woman, I would have noticed if he had any of the symptoms. I was pregnant with Draco at the time, I would have noticed something."

Lucius said with an unsure tone. "You do realise that if Harry Potter is in fact the child of James Potter and Regulus Black, he isn't the prophesied Saviour of the Light."

"Born to those who thrice defied the Dark Lord." Severus drawled dryly. "Regulus was a Death Eater and loyal to the Dark Lord. He never defied him nor would have wanted to."

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry." Narcissa sighed. "Most likely cry because the boy has suffered in vain."

The Potion Master said. "He became the Boy-Who-Lived because the Dark Lord chose to go after him. Something protected him when the Dark Lord tried to kill him that night in Godric's Hollow."

"It might not have been his mother's love but Lily did cast herself between the curse and Harry, she did sacrifice her life for a boy who might not have been hers. She did love Harry." Narcissa said with a sad smile and slumped into the sofa next to Severus. Lucius watched his lover's expression, it showed uncertainty and anger. Most likely directed at Dumbledore. The witch dabbed her eyes and said. "I can't believe my little cousin didn't tell me. We were always close, even as we grew up. He never said one word about his relationship with Potter, not a word about anything. And then he just up and left, not a note or even a goodbye of some sort. Makes me want to wring his neck."

"Does the boy know, any of it?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa sighed tiredly. "Along with the picture, we found some letters. Private enough for Regulus to hide into a secret compartment in his already secret chest. I left Harry alone with them when I sensed that he needed some privacy. When I got back, he was gone. I've been trying to locate him."

"Most likely ran away, Potter tends to run when life gets hard."

The witch snapped. "Severus, that's a mean thing to say. How would you react when learning that your parents were not who you believed them to be?"

"I would be overtaken by glee." Snape intoned.

"The boy is confused and hurt, everyone around him as either tried to hurt him or have betrayed him in one way or another. I'll look in Draco's room, maybe they're together."

As the witch marched out, Lucius caught Severus' gazing into the fire pensively. He asked tentatively, "How do you feel about all of this? If the boy is in fact Potter's child with Regulus."

"What is there to feel about it? I admit feeling deceived, not so much by Dumbledore but by Lily herself. She lied to me, looked me in the eye and lied to me. I care not that she was in this scheme with Potter and the old coot, but I do care about the guilt she has made me feel over the years. I made a promise to protect the boy as much as possible while still staying loyal to my Lord, yet now it seems that the burden wasn't mine to bear. He's still a Potter though."

Lucius pointed out with a smile. "He's also a Black. Narcissa will never stop coddling the boy now that she is certain that Harry is the lost child of her favourite cousin. He's also related to Draco."

"Don't forget Bellatrix." Severus smirked. "Potter would rather be related to a Flobberworm than Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased." Lucius said pessimistically, thinking about the onslaught that the news will bring. In case they prove to be true after all. "I thought he was going to scold me for sending Yaxley to the beyond."

Severus growled lightly, the hand in the blonde's hair tightening a bit. "Scold you? I was expecting a well aimed Cruciatus. You're lucky he didn't think Yaxley was valuable enough to keep around."

"He was being rude." the blonde stated with a shrug.

"I ought to _Imperio_ pesky Order members and have them insult you. I imagine the Dark Lord wouldn't need to raise a wand against them." Severus chuckled, running his fingers through the silk-like hair.

"We'll see how much you like it when someone calls you my _wife_." Lucius muttered with an almost invisible pout.

Snape asked jokingly, "That's what got to you? I would have thought that Yaxley's stab about Weasley was the trigger for your beautiful temper."

"That was aimed to offend you." the blonde said. Getting up from the floor, Lucius bent down for a light kiss. "I have things to do and Barty to irritate. When the Dark Lord wants something, he wants it yesterday."

Severus raised a brow. "Is he staying over for supper?"

"Narcissa will surely insist on it." Lucius made an elaborate guess. "Don't look so sour, we talked about this. We're lucky if he doesn't try to seduce my grandmother."

"She's an exceptionally preserved witch."

Lucius smiled. "Like fine wine."

X

Severus stayed behind in the study, the flames in the fireplace lulling him into a relaxed and peaceful state. Not long before the blonde's exist, dark clouds had started to brew in the evening sky. The clanking and clinking of the first drops of rain drew the man's attention from the fire. He had loved such weather as a child, the thunderous noises usually covered up the loud screaming coming from his mother and the curses and drunken growls of his father. As the lonely drops turned into a heavy curtain of water, Severus stood and went to stand by the window. The spider web of bright light was soon followed by cracks of thunder, a rumble so loud that it made the man flinch. The stormy clouds gathered and swirled, a perfectly dark and rainy night to send away the last month of summer. He was about to return to his warm place in front of the fire when he noticed a figure in the heavy rain. The garden was drenched in water and it wasn't easy to distinguish a tree from a bush, let alone a figure of someone.

Severus muttered a curse under his breath and contemplated over going outside or letting the figure, now identified as Potter, to soak and drown. With his lips drawn into a thin and angry line, Severus strode out from the French doors and into the downpour . Casting a charm over his head to stop the rain from landing on him, Severus walked to the boy who was just numbly standing in the rain.

"Potter, get back inside before I drown you myself."

But Harry didn't move or even seem to hear. He was soaked through the bone, freezing and going to end up getting a deadly cold, but he didn't seem to care. Snape rounded the motionless teen and saw the completely vacant and empty expression. His lips were already turning blue and his teeth wouldn't stop clattering.

"Idiot boy." Severus barked at the teen and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck like a misbehaving puppy. Pushing the teen towards the doors, Snape guided the boy inside and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Snap out of it, Potter. If you die of hypothermia, I will resurrect you and kill you again for being a complete imbecile."

Harry blinked once and then again, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

"Remove those wet rags immediately." the Potion Master ordered, handing the boy a towel he had transfigured from a cushion. When the boy made no move to obey, he drawled dangerously slow. "Now!"

Harry pulled off his soaked jumper and quickly took the fluffy towel Snape was holding up for him. Wiping his face dry and taking of his glasses, Harry tried to stop shivering. He stopped shaking when he felt a sudden dryness and a tingling warmness. He looked up somewhat sheepishly and said, "Thank you."

"Next time you decide to admire the weather, do try to refrain from getting yourself killed by it."

"You could have left me to my admiring." Harry mumbled.

Severus huffed humourlessly. "And end up getting fed to Nagini? The Dark Lord takes your wellbeing quite seriously. Narcissa is beside herself with worry, she's been searching for you."

"I didn't mean to worry her, I just went to sit in the garden for a while." the teen timidly replied. It was worrying for Severus because the boy was never timid. "I should probably go now."

"Sit before you fall over. I will have an elf bring you something warm to drink. And do not touch anything, lest you wish to encounter Lucius' wand."

The teen snorted but immediately went silent when the Potion Master turned his black, gleaming eyes on him. The man disappeared from the study and returned a second later. A tray with steaming tea appeared.

Severus had acquired a glass of honey-brown liquid that definitely wasn't tea. Harry didn't want to sit on the sofa, choosing a spot on the carpet instead. The warmth of the flames put some colour to his pale cheeks. For a long moment neither spoke, the teen gazing into the flame and Severus watching his drink reflect the fire.

Harry was first to break the silence. "Narcissa probably told you, about what we found earlier today. The worst part about this is that my mum is still dead, they're all gone no matter what the truth turned out to be."

Severus sipped his drink, not speaking. Instead he let Potter do the talking, he was about to burst like a damn anyway.

"I read all of them, each line that made me lose a part of who I thought I was. The first ones were filled with an undemanding sense of love, just words on a piece of parchment but they made me so angry. The last ones were desperate, hurtful and overflowing with regret and bitterness. Those made me angry on his behalf, because the words tore apart everything he held dear."

Snape inquired. "Angry on your father's behalf?"

Harry shook his head and then snorted. "I never thought I would be related to Bellatrix Lestrange of all people."

"You can say it." Severus said.

"Saying it out loud will make it real. Not sure I can handle that right now." Harry sighed with wariness lacing his voice. "Regulus Black...my mother. Just when I think my life can't get any weirder, it kicks me in the bollocks."

Severus knew it was likely to be true, Narcissa had been convinced after all. But hearing it being confirmed was a whole new layer of weird. He wasn't about to mull over his own feelings on the matter, there was plenty of time for that later. Potter was on the verge of tears, Severus could tell.

"You always take pleasure in reminding me that my dad was a worthless and arrogant swine, at the moment I sort of agree with you. Funny how that works. The last letter from James Potter was a cowardly attempt to sweep everything under the rug, just make it go away by saying that he never meant for it to happen. That he was sorry, but not man enough to face the consequences of his actions. Maybe he could have been an honourable man if he hadn't lived so far up Dumbledore's arse that he couldn't see straight."

"What's the old goat done now?" Severus asked, not surprised to hear about the old wizard's involvement.

Harry gave the man a sad smile. "Organised James Potter to marry Lily and forcibly separated two people who were in love. It was all part of the greater good and no matter how twisted that sounds, he actually believed that everything he did was for the Light's benefit."

The teen shoved his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small box. He enlarged it and pushed it towards Snape. "Everything is in there, in case you want to take a look. It must make you mad as hell, knowing that you wasted your time protecting me. Lily wasn't my mum."

Severus made no move to touch the chest. He was, however, surprised to realise that he was slightly offended. "Your ignorance is astounding. You survived the Dark Lord's curse because Lily loved you enough to protect you. Her sacrifice has been protecting you ever since. Do you think that it would have worked in the first place, had she not loved you like a son?"

"Then she really was a kind person, loving her husband's child with another man."

"Have you thought about the possibility of Dumbledore's involvement being far greater than arranging the marriage between Potter and Lily? He was a man with means and motive, not to mention with the power to take care of all loose ends."

Harry huffed a laugh. "Of course it has Dumbledore's name blasted all over it. He was under the delusion that everything had to be done for the greater good which was fucking nonsense since he was completely off his rocker. He must have found out about Regulus being pregnant and he took care of it before it became an issue. The old fuck couldn't have Regulus waltz back into the picture with James Potter's son. And then there's the prophecy."

"It could not have possibly been valid regarding the Potter child, since that child never existed. Most of the aspects of the prophecy did not apply to the child James Potter fathered with Regulus. You were never meant to be the Boy Who Lived." Severus deducted, savouring his whiskey.

"In the last letter Regulus sent James, he said that he was a few weeks along. That was dated near Christmas. I may not be a genius but shouldn't that mean that he was due near the end of August, not July?"

Severus gave a brief nod, "You are not a genius, but you are correct. We had wondered why the dates did not add up. It would seem that you were simply born early, you couldn't have fit the prophecy all together because it spoke of a boy born at the end of July, not August. If one thinks about it, the whole prophecy seems a tad bit dodgy. Trelawney is an infamous drunk, can barely function without a glass of sherry."

"Albus Dumbledore knew that the Longbottoms were having a baby that could fit Trelawney's drivel. But when Neville was born, they suspected he was a Squib. Neville told me himself that he had been crossed out in the prophecy-baby lottery because they weren't sure if he even had magic. Dumbledore knew that he needed someone who would be a suitable candidate for the part or else the entire farce would have been blown to kingdom come. The Potters were the perfect family, having been firmly Light and defied the Dark Lord before."

"It had been a white lie on Lily's part, telling that she was expecting. They never meant for it to reach such lengths, least of all make Dumbledore think that they were the soon-to-be parents of the Saviour baby." the Potion Master said with a harsh realisation that Dumbledore's grubby fingers had been into that pot of honey as well. That man was a nefarious schemer. "It was a secret shared by three, until Albus poked his nose into it and made it a crowd."

The green-eyed teen could only agree with a dejected nod. With a totally crestfallen expression, Harry muttered. "I think he killed him. After I was born, he took me to the Potters and killed Regulus. Everyone already thought him to be dead, killed by Lord Voldemort. He got rid of everything that would jeopardise his grand plan. Suddenly Lily had the child people expected her to have and I was named the defeater of the Dark Lord. Remus once said that he hardly saw Lily during her pregnancy, Dumbledore had sent her and James into hiding and it wasn't safe for too many people to know. Sirius knew though, but I can't figure out if he knew the whole truth or just some of it, the part Dumbledore saw fit to tell him."

"You are aware that the dog was Dark and in close contact with both his brother and Narcissa. It has, up until now, been a mystery to most why he chose to align himself with Dumbledore after expressing his wish to join the Dark Lord. If Regulus told anyone, he likely told the mutt. The old man was capable of many things, including murder, if it suited his needs. A simple memory charm would have been child's play for him."

"If he had known, he would have told me. Sirius never lied to me, he never kept things from me either." Harry was sure that his godfather would have said something if he had known or remembered.

Severus looked pensive. "Black's conviction without a trial was always something that made us curious. Narcissa was devastated by it, but Black kept silent and refused to even see her. Dumbledore didn't even lift a finger in order to help the mutt, he allowed him to be sent to Azkaban, knowing that he was innocent."

"It suited his well laid plans." Harry sneered. "When Sirius got out of Azkaban he wasn't all there. The haunted look remained, even when he seemingly got better. It's possible that he knew about his best friend and brother being lovers and Azkaban stole those memories or Dumbledore did. Either way, it doesn't matter because I can't ask him."

They lapsed into silence once more, Harry seemingly in deep thought. The fire was almost fading, the coals in the fireplace were a deep orange shade. The rain had eased up, the thunder echoing from afar.

"I'm sorry for being a prat." Harry quietly said to the other wizard. "I'm not usually vindictive and I don't like hurting people's feelings, but there's just something about us. You ridicule me and I insult you, until we reach a breaking point and then repeat the same vicious cycle. I can't help it that you see James Potter when you look at me, I really wish you didn't but I can't change who my father was. In truth, I have never really hated you. I disliked you and then I saw what my dad and Siri were like in school. I know you don't want my pity but it's not entirely pity, more like me trying to somehow not be like my dad. I respect you and in a very strange way, I also envy you for everything you've accomplished and have become."

Severus had not quite been ready to hear Potter's speech. But looking at the pitiable lump on the floor with a sad kicked puppy expression, Severus couldn't hate the boy. He had never outright hated him, perhaps wanted to cut him up into potion ingredients, but never really despised him. The green-eyed menace was right about him seeing James Potter upon looking at Harry, yet when he got past the initial image of Potter's snide expression, Severus could see that the boy wasn't a carbon copy of his father. Studying the teen's face now, the Potion Master could see faint traces of young Regulus. The boy was still hopefully expecting his reply and Severus downed his drink before saying, "I may have been wrong about you."

Harry smirked. "That's the closest to an apology I'm ever going to get."

"Don't push your luck, brat." Snape warned with a half-hearted glare.

"Most of my life has been orchestrated by Dumbledore. He has taken everything from me, more than Voldemort and he's been a real pain in the arse for years. Dumbledore made me into the Saviour, while knowing that I was never meant to be the one that would defeat Voldemort. I could have had a family. Nothing can be done to change that but I'm rather annoyed that you got to _Avada _the old fuck. I can only set his portrait on fire."

Severus told the teen with a small smile. "You won't be the only one wishing he was still alive for a more painful ending. I dare say everyone would have wanted to have go at the old man for his meddling. Narcissa in particular, she is a Black after all."

"Regulus was her cousin which makes us related in some way." Harry said, not entirely sure who the witch was to him.

Severus offered. "You are her first cousin once removed and vice versa. The same with Bellatrix and Andromeda Tonks."

"So Draco is my first cousin twice removed, whatever that means?" Harry asked and groaned when the man gave a nod. "This is a whole new level of weird for me. I'm actually related to Draco Malfoy. That sort of means that you are a part of my family too because you're almost like a second dad to Draco. And that horrible hag in the portrait that hangs in Grimmauld Place is my grandmother?"

"Do try to keep your tiny brain from exploding." the Potion Master grumbled. "Walburga's charming nature did get passed on to the mutt. I have no doubt that your impulsive disposition comes from her as well. You cannot escape some of your family's traits."

"What was Regulus like?" Harry suddenly inquired.

Severus couldn't leave the boy without answers, especially knowing that the teen had no one aside from Narcissa to ask. "He was, in some ways, similar to his brother but mostly his polar opposite. Like all Blacks, Regulus was calculating and proud, often arrogant enough to leave Lucius to shame. Narcissa always called him the best of Blacks, because of his dedication and rare ability to see good in everyone. Regulus was a complicated individual, but he possessed kindness not usually seen among Blacks. He was a good friend."

"I can't call him my mother...at least not yet." Harry sighed, turning his gaze into the dying flame. "Everyone has told me amazing things about my parents, how much they loved me and sacrificed for me. That was my life."

Severus felt slightly uncomfortable when he caught the wetness of the boy's eyes. Harry roughly wiped the tears away and pulled the towel tighter around his shoulders. Of course the young wizard would put on a good face, while cracking inside. With a resigned sigh, Snape stood and said. "I'll take you back to the Dark Lord, he has surely noticed your extended absence. You can always face the truth tomorrow."

Harry picked himself up from the furry rug and grabbed his jumper that had been dried and cleaned by the elves. After a moment of hesitation, Harry shrunk the chest and took it with him.

"You're not alone." Severus told the teen. "I dare say you will never get rid of Narcissa and her mothering."

"I can handle the mothering, not sure if I can handle the rest that comes with it. You won't go soft on me, right? I don't think I can bear it when you start liking me."

Severus said in a clipped tone, but it didn't hold his usual displeased note. "Get a move on, brat."

X

Writing letters to Pansy and Blaise, the young Malfoy heir was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. Engrossed in his thoughts, Draco had missed the door opening and softly closing. No one had stepped inside and it remained silent in the room. There was a low squeaking sound which stopped the Quill in Draco's hand from moving. The blonde lifted his eyes and looked around, but saw nothing. Turning back to his writing, the blonde ignored the funny feeling in his stomach and put it down to the wind or a house-elf bustling about.

When it happened again, Draco put the Quill down and cast a more scrutinising look around the room. He yelped when he felt something close to his side, touching his arm. It was followed by someone laughing.

Fred appeared first and then George stuck his head out from seemingly nowhere but thin air. Chucking aside their cloak, the twins stood next to each other and grinned.

"How did you get in here?" Draco demanded.

Fred moved to the blonde's right and George stayed to his left. The blonde melted further into his chair, not liking the situation one bit. One of the twins said with a smile. "Don't be like that, Drake."

"We sneaked all the way up here just to see you." came from George.

"My name is Draco, not Drake or Drakey...And I'm ordering you to leave."

Fred ran his finger down the blonde's arm and smirked. "You're cute when you're being bossy."

"We love it when you make that sexy yet adorable pout. Don't send us away, Draco."

The blonde wizard was feeling very uncomfortable, there was an odd sensation in his chest and something was fluttering in his stomach. As if a rattle snake was coiling in his abdomen. One of the redheaded menaces was already too close and softly touching his arm, but Draco was more worried about the other who was licking the shell of his ear. That was definitely freaking the blonde out, not because he was a blushing virgin but because it was a Weasley doing the sinfully pleasurable deed.

"What are you doing?" the blonde half-groaned and half-squeaked.

"Seducing you of course." George chuckled.

Before a moan could slip over the blonde's lips, Draco pulled away. "Well, stop it."

As he distanced himself from George, he unknowingly leaned into Fred, who was all too happy to accommodate the blonde. "Don't knock it till you've tried it. We promise to behave."

"That's hard to believe." Draco muttered. He was not about to admit that he liked the attention and didn't terribly mind the twins. "I want you to leave before someone sees you two here."

"We just came from downstairs. Your mum is reading in the drawing room and your father and Professor Snape are most likely doing what we're planning on doing soon enough."

Draco sneered. "Must you be so crude? What makes you two idiots think that I want anything to do with you, especially when you act rudely like disobedient children."

"We prefer to be called mischievous." Fred grinned and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "We're also quite persistent. We won't stop until you give in."

George's hand slid down the blonde's front and he smirked as his fingers ghosted over Draco's crotch. Fred wasted no time in pulling the blonde into a kiss. Draco only thought about struggling and staying dignified, but he didn't act on those thought because the feel of the redhead's lips was intoxicating. He had always considered himself to be an expert kisser but the Weasley twin was quite literally making the blonde's toes curl.

The other twin had wordlessly slid to his knees and positioned himself between Draco's legs. His brother's diversion was already working and distracting the blonde teen, giving George free reign over the teen's lower half.

The soft knocking made Draco's heart plummet into the lowest part of his body. Fred had just enough time to stand up straight before the door was pushed open and Lucius' appeared in the doorway. He raised a brow upon seeing Fred Weasley. "Am I interrupting?"

Draco said quickly and a bit breathlessly. "No, not at all. We're...going over..the plans."

Fred grinned. "Dark Lord business."

Lucius remained incredulous. "The plans for what?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet." Fred provided the blonde with an answer. He was perfectly composed and smiled, knowing fully that his twin had his hand wrapped around Draco's cock. The young blonde was trying his best not to moan, instead chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Can I help you with something, Father?" Draco asked, gritting his teeth.

"Is something the matter? You seem a bit tense." the elder blonde asked, shifting his gaze between Draco and the redhead who was still smiling like nothing was going on. Lucius, however, was unaware of the other redhead under the desk, giving his son a reason to seem particularly on edge. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

Draco gave a nod. "I'll be right down...we're almost done..with the plans."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lucius inquired again, worry beginning to set in after observing his son.

"Fine...Tell Mother I'll be with her as soon as I can." Draco said, his voice hitching and coming out strained. George was swirling his tongue around the head of the blonde's member and twisting his hand in a pulling motion. The blonde suppressed a sharp moan and clenched his fingers into a tight fist.

He let out a gasp when Lucius turned to leave. The elder Malfoy stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes on his son. Draco looked mortified but George had the gall to chuckle around the hard cock in his mouth.

"Don't forget to send Weasley home." Lucius drawled out. "The same applies to the Weasley currently under your desk."

As the door closed, Draco's choked out an embarrassed cry mixed with a needy moan. Thumping his head on the table, the blonde muttered. "I can't believe this just happened... Maybe it didn't and I will wake up from his nightmare."

George licked his lips and rested his cheek against Draco's leg, looking rather smug. Draco swatted the redhead and gritted out, his silver-blue gaze thunderous. "I never gave you permission to do that. I ought to hex you both."

"We thought it's only fair if we give you a preview of what's to come, Gorgeous."

George asked his twin. "Did you just say that with a capital letter?"

"I think I might have." Fred hummed in reply.

Draco screamed at the two with fury. "Get out."

"We're going to court you, Gorgeous." Fred crooned. "We'll never stop chasing after you. Only if you agree to be ours."

"You're both mad, completely barmy if you think for a moment that I'm interested." Draco huffed with an affronted expression.

George smirked." Well, little Draco seems to think otherwise."

The blonde glared but even his glares lacked heat. He had just been kissed like never before and almost had his soul sucked out by the other redheaded wizard. The two Weasleys definitely didn't leave him unaffected.

"We'll leave you to think about it." Fred whispered into the blonde's ear and couldn't resist nipping at the wizard's ear. Throwing the cloak they had borrowed from Harry over them, George leaned in to steal one last kiss which the blonde didn't have the vehemence to reject. As the blonde blinked and slowly came down from his high, the two red-haired heathens were gone. Draco allowed his head to bang against the desk once more. He was completely screwed.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Heart of the Lion

**Author's Note: **Yes, well...some sexual stuff happens. I do hope that it won't get me in trouble. I really wanted to speed things up and maybe conquer Hogwarts in this chapter but unfortunately it did not happen just yet.

You all remember when I asked if Sirius should be alive or not, right? Well...the thing is that I've decided to let him stay dead. But that doesn't mean he won't be around, even if he doesn't appeared in person. Someone else will be coming back though.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Heart of the Lion**

* * *

><p>Three days had to go by for Harry to finally emerge from his bedroom. He ate breakfast and supper with Tom, but other than that he rarely left the bedroom Tom had given him upon his arrival weeks before. Hermione and the rest of his friends had tried to coax him to spend some time with them or even just talk but the green-eyed teen had stayed mostly unresponsive. But that did not sit well with the Dark Lord who had dragged Harry out.<p>

Now, sitting in Tom's study, Harry felt a bit better about everything that had happened. The older man had heard everything from Severus and Lucius, after a few threats of course. He had been worried, something far too alien for him to process, but something heavy had settled into his chest upon seeing the wretched and confused look on the teen's face as he arrived back from Malfoy Manor. He would have cornered Severus right then and there had it not been for the sudden urge to just wrap the boy in his arms and take him somewhere safe. He had been dissatisfied with the teen's mumbled apology for staying too long but Harry had slipped away from him and hadn't slept in their bedroom that night which only served to irritate and worry the Dark Lord further.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry's voice broke Tom's musings. The request left Tom somewhat wary. But the determination in his tone and the pleading look in his eyes did things to Tom, things that he wasn't aware could happen to him. He wanted to give this green-eyed wizard anything he asked. "Maybe there's something that could help me put all the pieces together, something that could help me find out more about what happened to Regulus."

Tom sighed, turning away from the window he had been gazing out just moments before. "I can't think of anything that would help you, even my best men couldn't find Regulus Black after his disappearance. It's as if he had not existed at all."

Harry snorted humourlessly. "Well, he did exist and something horrible happened to him. You know I won't stop looking even if you refuse to help me. I had a parent who wasn't taken from me by you, but by the very man who I trusted for years. I think I'm entitled to have some answers."

"Regulus was one of my most loyal, though he had his moments. He believed in my cause and he wanted to see it all come to pass, but he wasn't willing to go to the same lengths as his cousin. He wasn't weak by any means, but he had something many of my Death Eaters lack, a heart that didn't allow him to be cruel and ruthless. For you, Regulus would have abandoned our cause and my side. And he did, yet I can't fault him for leaving. I would not have been rational back then had he told me and I would have ordered him to get rid of his child. He made the right choice by leaving, the only choice he had in order to keep you safe." Tom explained. While some memories were lost to him, he did remember Regulus Black. "In fact, you remind me of him. The same unrestricted compassion that fills your heart also filled his. Back then, it annoyed me to no end and it annoys me now, the ability to see good in everyone."

With a raised brow, Harry said. "You speak fondly of him."

"As fondly as a Dark Lord can." Tom said pensively. "He was terribly young when he joined me and also full of life, he was eager to make a difference. Many joined for the sole reason of boosting their own image and with hopes of gaining power and wealth, but Regulus was one of the few who truly believed in what I was trying to accomplish. He didn't want anything in return, only to be a part of changing the wizarding world. I thought it was rare, someone so dedicated and selfless in my ranks. Despite his youth, he was very valuable and resourceful, he worked rather well with Severus. They were both meticulous in their ways and very well organized, both lacked the drive to cause unnecessary pain and always tried to be as undetectable as possible. Regulus would have matured into a great wizard."

"We'll never know, will we?" the teen muttered. "Narcissa said I should do some sort of test that would confirm my lineage. I'm not sure what she meant by that."

Tom hummed. "There is a spell which can verify your lineage, more specifically your parents but also any magical guardians or godparents. The spell requires a sheet of parchment and your blood. The spell never lies, everything it reveals is the truth. We can do it now if you wish."

Harry shook his head and said. "Not now, maybe later. My friends are coming over, they should be here any minute now."

"Harry, look at me."

The teen lifted his eyes from his lap and met the other's deep gaze. He felt exposed as he kept his eyes fixed on Tom's face, the other's hard lines melting into a bit softer expression. When Tom spoke, Harry watched his lips move and the tantalising picture it made. "I will help, you need only ask and I will do anything in my power to give you what you need."

"I want Remus, I need to tell him about this." Harry said with a pained sigh. He wasn't looking forward to it, but Remus had to know the truth. Harry just hoped that the man wouldn't abandon him. "We'll do the blood test tonight, but I want Narcissa to be there too. She's been kind to me and I can't expect you to hug me when the waterworks start."

"I will send for her and have Remus Lupin escorted to the manor." said the Dark Lord. "Anyone else?"

"I guess Sev can come, we have an understanding now." Harry smiled to himself. "We're frenemies."

Tom's expression didn't change as he stated unsmilingly, "I still owe him a _Crucio_ for slinking away and not telling me about the incident sooner."

Harry stood from his seat and made his way over to the Dark Lord, who was still standing by the window. Wrapping his arms around Tom's middle, Harry said. "No torturing Snape, he was surprisingly nice to me after dragging my idiotic self inside."

Pulling the teen into his arms, Tom said. "You should have been the one to tell me, Harry."

"Well, I didn't." the teen mumbled. "You found out anyway, so why does it matter. Now you know that I wasn't the one you needed to kill."

"You are still the Boy-Who-Lived, regardless of what has come to light. I chose the path for us and I made you the Chosen One whether you were meant to be the prophecy child or not. Had I chosen someone else, you would have stayed an ordinary boy but because Dumbledore did everything in his power to make me take notice of your existence, I chose you to be the one to fulfil the prophecy. You and I would be nothing to each other had you lived with Regulus and not the Potters. We can never be sure that you weren't the boy in the prophecy, but I made it so by choosing you."

Harry didn't pull away from the man, only stood with motionlessly. "Neither of us can change the past. It happened and it was terrible, nothing will change that now. I just wish that there was a way for me to know Regulus, seeing his picture isn't quite the same."

Tom tilted Harry's head up and said with a small quirk to his lips. "Perhaps there is a way for you to get to know him. We can all give you our memories, place them in a Pensieve and show you."

"Really?"

Tom smirked at the eagerness in the teen's voice. "I'm sure everyone will agree to share some memories with you. Regulus was well loved among my Inner Circle, losing him did affect us in one way or another."

Harry hummed in response, happy that there was a way for him to get to know a bit more about the man who had given him life. The thought still overwhelmed him, scared him and elevated him at the same time. He still considered Lily to be his mother as well, she had love him as a son and died while trying to keep him safe. She must have been a wonderful mother, even though she had known about Harry's true parentage. Yet a considerable part of Harry was desperate to find out what had happened to Regulus Black. Pressing his face into the crook of Tom's neck, Harry asked. "Do you think he would have liked me?"

Tom was confused for a moment before he understood Harry's meaning. He frowned. "That's an odd question."

"I mean, would he like who I am now. The person I've become. I was raised by Muggles and manipulated and shaped by Dumbledore. I just feel that I would disappoint him, if he saw me now."

"I believe he would have been more disappointed had you stayed with Dumbledore's band of fools. You are where you belong, Harry. He would have wanted you to be here with us, home with your family. I never did doubt his loyalty, his defiance was not an act of treachery but an act of love. I do understand the sentiment, why he thought he was safer in hiding than in my ranks. I might have excused his delicate state, but not his choice in lover." Tom told the teen.

Harry sighed. "I still have trouble believing that James Potter was that lover. If people were to know the truth, all the lies Dumbledore told...nothing would stay the same."

"We will tear Dumbledore down from his pedestal and bury him so deep that his name will turn into ashes and become an insult. We can't make him pay in person, but we can ruin his legacy, uncover his true colours and turn his precious image into dirt." the Dark Lord smiled with malice, his arm tightening around Harry and pulling him closer. "We'll ruin them together, bring the Order to their knees."

Harry's lips mouthed kisses to his neck, the hand on his chest sliding upwards and toying with the buttons of his deep-coloured shirt. Harry's flimsy t-shirt was pulled taut around his body, the soft material twisting and bunching up under Tom's skilled fingers. Dark Lord or not, but something had coiled itself around his dust-filled heart and gnawed at his insides. It irritated him and he wanted to ignore it, but each time he had Harry in his arms or even in sight, it intensified and became almost unbearable. It was like he was an overflowing cup or bursting at the seams, he couldn't contain the warm and nauseating feeling of wanting Harry. Wanting the green-eyed teen to be closer, but closer never seemed close enough. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, let alone sentiments that left him feel hollow and aching. Jerking away from Harry's pliant form, Tom tried to shut out all the nonsense in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Harry worriedly asked, his green-eyed vibrant and troubled.

He was too earnest for Tom to handle and he found no other option than composing himself and stepping away from Harry altogether. "I have work to do, you're distracting me."

"Did I do something wrong?" the boy kept asking, obviously not satisfied with Tom's poor excuse. "Is it...Do you see me differently now that you know I'm not who you thought I was?"

With a forceful and probably too harsh tone, Tom hissed. "Not everything is about you, Harry."

Pulling back as if getting slapped, Harry retreated and with a wounded expression walked around the desk towards the door. He didn't look back nor did he speak, Tom only heard the door close with a soft and painful click. He hadn't expected to lose his temper, but he couldn't stand the look of sincerity and unbridled openness in Harry's eyes. It was pushing him even deeper into the pit that held his messy and tangled fragments of emotions. He cursed himself for even allowing the thought to slip past his walls.

When there was a knock on the door, Tom barked out of frustration. "What?"

Barty was brave enough to peek his head in and bow. "My Lord, I apologise for interrupting."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the man in. "You interrupt nothing. Come in and speak."

Barty relaxed his shoulders as he stepped inside. "I brought the legislations you requested and the list of suitable candidates for the new Board of Governors, My Lord."

Having forgotten all about them, Tom sighed and gave a nod. "Let Lucius handle the Board of Governors, he knows what I want. I don't have the time nor the patience for it. Anything else?"

"Fenrir will be leaving tomorrow, the werewolf clan up north seems interested in working out a profitable bargain. He wants to take Lupin with him."

Tom shook his head as he seated himself behind the desk and held out his hand for the documents in Barty's hand. As he placed the stack on the desk, he said. "Lupin is to be escorted here, first thing tomorrow. Harry wishes to see him and I promised that he will be brought here. For a longer period, I would think."

The other wizard stood still, but Tom caught his slight fidgeting. Something was itching to come out but Barty didn't dare open his mouth.

"Out with it." Tom drawled. "If there is something you wish to say, feel free to speak."

"Is it true, My Lord?" Barty tentatively began. "About Potter being the son of Regulus Black? I don't want to appear overly prying, but Regulus was my friend, one of my closest friends really."

Tom knew the truth would surprise all of the members of his Inner Circle, they had been a close group ever since they joined, most of them did it together. Regulus and Barty had both joined when they were still in Hogwarts, perhaps too young but both still devoted and valuable. "Harry agreed to do a parentage spell tonight, but I believe it to be true."

That seemed to satisfy Barty and he simply gave a thankful nod. "I'll give the list to Lucius then, hopefully he isn't too busy to actually do something constructive."

Tom chuckled at the almost bitter pitch to Barty's voice, the man was obviously annoyed that the blonde hadn't been around for a few days. Tom had given Lucius a task to complete, but it was undisclosed for the time being, until they had Hogwarts. "See if you can find Mister Weasley for me."

"Which one, My Lord." Barty raised a brow. "The sensible one or the one walking around like a bear with a sore paw?"

"The sensible one." Tom hummed, referring to Bill Weasley who was clearly the only rational redhead. The twins were usually referred to as 'the twins', so it was fairly easy to distinguish all of them. "I take it the other Mister Weasley is still under the effects of Malfoy's allure?"

Barty snorted. "Like a victim of a bloody Veela, that one."

"They often are." Tom said with a half-smirk. "I almost lost Severus' favour when I ordered Lucius to get me Fudge, using whatever means possibly to ensure that he had Fudge eating out of his hand."

With a small laugh, the young wizard said. "Fudge was fawning over him like a hungry dog would encircle a piece of meat."

"That was the whole point, keeping him on a short leash but not letting him believe that he had no chance to begin with. He was relatively easy to keep in check and under my thumb."

Barty had heard it from Narcissa, the constant grumbling on Severus' part when Lucius had worked his charm on Fudge. He knew that the dark-eyed was insanely possessive and jealous but also the only one who could control the blonde. "It is a good thing the Ministry is ours, My Lord, I'm terrible at seducing and charming."

"Speaking of the Ministry, I want you to look into the Ministry's records on Dumbledore and also Harry. There must be something helpful there we can make use of. How far are we with Hogwarts?" Tom inquired.

"Lord Parkinson and Lord Greengrass will give us their full support as Governors and are in agreement with your plan to take the school peacefully. I have all the required paperwork ready and the Headmistress will have no choice but to allow the Minister and the Governors access and full control." Barty explained with a proud smile, after all, he had worked hard to get everything ready. "Once we have the school firmly under our control, it will be fairly easy for us to make the changes that are needed. The new term will start in three days, but I'm confident we will have it all done by then."

Tom mused. "Today, you will be named the Minister for Magic. Taking Hogwarts will be your first task. I have prepared all the required curriculum changes that I want to enforce, but I want to speak to the Headmistress personally. Harry is under the impression that she will listen if I talk to her."

"Perhaps he is right, My Lord. It is a perfect way to improve your image." Barty spoke. "Show them that you are a visionary not a murderer. The Order will soon find themselves in a hopeless situation, if you have the public's favour."

"I'll certainly consider it." Tom gave an amused half-smile. "Make sure Lucius gets the list and tell him to have the new Board of Governors up and running in two days time. That ought to keep him busy."

Barty have a small bow and said, "I'll get it done right away, My Lord."

As the younger wizard swept out of the study, Tom fell back into thought. He knew that he had to at least apologise for his outburst, but it was rather hard to get Harry to listen when he was in one of his moods. Apart from knowing that he felt a pull towards the teen, Tom wasn't sure about the reason behind it. Harry was his Horcrux, a piece of his soul was residing in the green-eyed wizard after all. Maybe he wasn't attracted to Harry the wizard, perhaps the soul piece was making him feel the attraction and the magnetic pull. Even as a Dark Lord, he was very much confused, but he didn't have anyone to confide in. While he treated his Death Eaters better than before and his Inner Circle members were his friends of some sort, he was hardly going to have a heart-to-heart with one of them.

As he was mulling over the thought of asking Narcissa some advice about sentiment, another thought pushed its way to the forefront. He had heard about Harry's true parentage from Severus and Lucius. He recalled that particular morning with vivid detail.

_Tom had called in his two most trusted members of the Inner Circle for a brief update on the current situation and to give them both new tasks. He could practically feel them Apparate into the foyer, both had distinctive magical signatures that Tom knew well by now. Severus had a dark, sort of baleful sense about him that felt like danger and shadows. The blonde wizard was even more familiar to Tom, having spent some time teaching the blonde in his youth. Lucius' magic matched his nature; wicked and intoxicating, but deadly when approached without caution. Oddly enough, the two magical auras were closely entwined, like ivy would wrap itself around a tree. Thinking about it, Tom did not find it odd at all, considering the two wizards in question. He had always wanted to send them on a mission together, but that was just wishful thinking on his part._

_Being the Dark Lord, the one and only Lord Voldemort, Tom knew immediately when something was going to make his day considerable less bright. Or if something was going to ruin it completely. But taking in the matching looks of unease tinted with fear, Tom was sure that his entire week was about to take a significant nosedive._

_"It would be wise to speak before I decide to use Legilimency on both of you." Tom said seriously, his tone left no room for arguments. "After a well placed Cruciatus of course."_

_Severus seemed unaffected and unmoved by the not-so-veiled threats. He could already feel a slight brush against the barriers that protected his mind. He was an excellent Occlumens and could keep the Dark Lord out, but only for a while. He was more worried about his blonde counterpart, who was an average Occlumens and easy prey for the Dark Lord. Exchanging looks with the blonde wizard, Severus saw no point in staying in silence and tried to pick out words which would not aggravate their Lord any further. _

_But Lucius beat him to it and blurted out. "It's about Potter, My Lord."_

_Severus held back a groan because Lucius was infamous for speaking before thinking. With a lazy drawl, the dark-eyed wizard continued. "It would be best if the boy himself explains, My Lord. We are but unwilling spectators."_

_Tom was now extremely curious. Anything that involved Harry, also involved him. "Or I could just hear it from you. Better yet, I'll take a look around Lucius' head since he didn't bother to learn Occlumency."_

_The blonde wanted to look affronted but he did value his life and inched away a bit. He had wanted to learn it, but lessons with Severus always ended the same way. Bellatrix had giggled too much during that one time she had offered to help._

_"Harry hasn't spoken to me since he arrived back from Malfoy Manor. Does it have something to do with last night? You were the one who escorted him back, instead of Rabastan." asked the Dark Lord with his eyes pinning Severus to the wall. "Perhaps you would like to explain the events of last night?"_

_"The boy was upset." Severus began. "After finding out a few things about his past."_

_"Now is not the time to speak in riddles." Lucius hissed low enough for only Severus to hear, or so he thought. He turned to Tom and spoke, "Potter found an incriminating photograph of his father and Regulus Black, along with some personal and quite intimate letters that James Potter and Regulus had exchanged. It would seem that the two were in a clandestine relationship after Regulus' graduation or possibly even before that. It looks as though Regulus' sudden disappearance wasn't as mysterious as we previously believed, he simply went into hiding."_

_Tom listened, his jaw clenching as he tried to make sense of the words coming from the blonde. James Potter and one of his most loyal followers, it was preposterous. Yet it wasn't absurd enough for Tom to doubt, Lucius wouldn't tell him utter nonsense just for laughs. Especially if it could get him a painful Cruciatus. He asked with a tone that promised pain. "Went into hiding? Just disappeared for a lark, without a word to anyone. "_

_"It appears that Regulus was pregnant and chose to protect his child." Severus provided the answer._

_The Dark Lord remained stoic. "Both of you will choose your next words very carefully. You are implying that Regulus Black was disloyal to me."_

_"Regulus remained loyal, but his affair with James Potter left him in a delicate state and he believed that the only way for him to keep his child safe was to hide." Snape explained, his lips pressed in a thin line._

_Both wizards could feel the Dark Lord's magic sizzling in the air around him. The look etched on his handsome face was cold and his shoulders were rigid. "James Potter fathered a child with one of my most trusted subordinates and no one knew about it. You are telling me that Harry has a half-sibling running around somewhere?"_

_"My Lord, I think it would be more practical if we put the memories into a Pensieve." Lucius said tentatively. He wanted to say more but stopped himself. The Dark Lord's _Crucio_ was excruciatingly painful and he had no desire to experience it again._

_Tom sensed the unspoken words and held his piercing gaze on the blonde. "Lucius, now is not the time to be modest. Speak, before you lose that particular ability."_

_Sharing a look with Severus, the blonde said. "The letters suggest that Potter is that child. Regulus was Harry's birth mother." _

After he had banished the two from his office, Tom had been silent and nothing in him had moved. He had confronted Harry the same night, only to pull the truth out from Harry like one would pull teeth. Even now, he was surprised at how well he had taken the news. No one had died, he had been composed. But only on the outside, because the storm inside had been mightier than a roaring tempest. He detested Dumbledore now more than ever, knowing the true capacity of the man's deeds and delusions. Yet nothing he had learned changed the way he saw Harry and that made him uncomfortable because he didn't want to dwell on feelings and such nonsense. But he wanted Harry back in their bed, holding a pillow was desperately and terribly pitiable.

X

Harry had reached his room when it hit him. He should have stayed and confronted Tom for being a grumpy bastard. He hadn't done anything wrong, aside from walking away and letting Tom have the final say. But the initial shock of being verbally slapped had forced Harry to leave as quickly as he could. They had their witty banter and their teasing, but it had felt different to Harry this time around. It hurt him, it cut deeper than anything else Tom had said to him before. Usually, he just got angry or shot something back at the man, but this time he felt something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach. He had missed the man's surprisingly warm body next to him, his cruel yet mesmerizing eyes that would greet him in the morning. He even missed the way Tom's presence made him feel safe, even though he was technically sleeping with the enemy. Well, former enemy.

"Master Harry Sir, there be people here to see you. They be in the sitting room waiting."

Harry turned to the elf and gave a nod. "Thank you. I'll be right down."

The elf popped away and left the teen alone with his thoughts that were weighing him down. Now, he had to go downstairs and tell his friends that he wasn't the precious child of Lily and James Potter. He must have spent a good five minutes just staring out of the window, when the door was pushed open and a large amount of redheads came in and swarmed his bedroom. The elf just bounced up and down, ranting apologies.

"We got tired of waiting." Fred grinned.

"If Harry didn't come to the Weasleys, the Weasleys had to come to Harry." George added.

Ginny and Hermione immediately sank on the bed, one on Harry's left as the other stayed on his right. The twins jumped on the bed as well and only Bill and Charlie remained standing.

"We haven't heard from you for days, Harry. You can't blame us for hunting you down and demanding answers." Ginny said. "Hermione was worried too and she has her own room here."

Hermione offered a sympathetic look and said. "I didn't want to impose, you were clearly in need of some alone time."

"Well, you're here now." Harry said with a snort. "I guess I can't put off talking to the lot of you any longer."

"Whatever you want to talk about, we're here for you. You're not getting married to Voldy, are you? It's totally okay if you do, I just want a proper amount of time to get ready for it." Ginny said with a smile. "You're not pregnant, right?"

Harry snorted out a laugh. "No, I'm not. No wedding plans either."

"It's about the chest, the one that belonged to Regulus?" Hermione asked.

"What chest?" Fred asked with a frown.

Hermione explained. "When we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place, we found a hidden chest that had belonged to Regulus Black."

"He was my mum." the green-eyed teen blurted out, wincing as it came out. It still tasted strange on his tongue, but saying it out loud made it real and he needed that.

Hermione had already suspected and hearing it only confirmed what she already knew. Ginny had discussed it with the other girl and she too had her suspicions upon seeing that picture.

Fred looked thoughtful. "Come again? Who was your mum?"

"That Regulus bloke, you twat. Didn't you follow the story?"

Ginny smacked George's arm and said. "Be quiet."

Harry sighed and spoke. "Apparently, James Potter had an affair with Regulus Black, Siri's brother. They sent letters to each other, but then James married Lily and ended the relationship. Lily was never pregnant, they went into 'hiding' because they wanted to make people believe that they were expecting a child and it wasn't safe for them to appear in public. Regulus wasn't killed by anyone, he disappeared because he went into hiding as well. Then he sent my dad one last letter, saying that he was having his child, but James Potter wasn't interested. The picture that was in the chest had been a gift from Regulus to James, but James sent it back with his last letter, saying that he never meant for it to happen."

"What happened to him then, if he wasn't killed by Voldemort like the Order told everyone?" Charlie asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Bill muttered.

Fred and George grimly echoed Bill's thoughts. "Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and continued. "Dumbledore had my dad under his thumb, he was the one who told James to end it with Regulus and marry Lily. Somehow, Dumbledore found out that Regulus was pregnant with James' son and that Lily wasn't. But then there was the prophecy and he needed Lily and James to be the parents of the Saviour."

"Do you think Dumblefuck killed Regulus?" Ginny asked.

"I ended up with James and Lily, something had to happen to him. What kind of mother would just give up their child, Dumbledore must have done something to Regulus. The man defied the Dark Lord for his child and went through a lot of trouble just to have me, I reckon he wouldn't have given up his son without a fight." said the green-eyed teen with a broken laugh. "I'm a Black and a Potter. Sirius was my uncle and I don't even know if he knew that or not."

With a contemplating look, Bill said. "You are Sirius' heir but Regulus Black was the heir to the Black legacy before he disappeared. As his son, you are the legal heir anyway, whether Sirius made you his heir or not."

"Do you think Dumbledore used the Imperious Curse on James and Lily? It is possible that he forced him to do all those things. The picture of the two of them together wasn't faked, they looked really happy and in love. I find it hard to believe that James would have just left him because the old goat said so. You don't just fall out of love with someone like that." Hermione said with a frown, she found it all to be absurd and not right at all. "And if James and Lily were the ones taking care of you, how come James didn't wonder what happened to Regulus? Nothing makes sense."

"I agree with Hermione." George said. "The Potters weren't bad people. But Dumbledore being a manipulative old git does sound about right."

"My real mum was a Death Eater. If that makes you see me differently, then I completely understand."

Ginny growled. "Harry James, did you just imply that we wouldn't want to be your friends anymore? Did you just imply that we're all a bunch of spineless twats who would just turn their backs on you just because you found out that your mother wasn't who you believed her to be? Because if you did, I might just hit you."

Hermione snorted as the twins said. "Rubbish. We'd all hit him."

"I just said that I wouldn't hold it against you if you did." Harry cowered a bit, seeing the furious face of Ginny.

"Stop saying stuff like that, you pillock." Ginny hit the back of his head. "So you're a child of a Death Eater. That doesn't mean we would suddenly stop being your friends. In case you haven't noticed, we're all here in Voldemort's manor and my brothers are calling Bellatrix Lestrange 'mum'. We wouldn't leave you even if you were the child of Professor Snape and a bloody Nargle."

Fred grimaced. "How is that even possible?"

"It's not, but I was trying to make a point. I'll change it to Malfoy then." Ginny huffed. "The point I was trying to make is that you're stuck with us."

Bill noticed the annoyed look on Charlie's face and made a mental note to ask about it later. He watched as his sister and Hermione wrapped Harry into a hug, four arms squeezing him. Fred and George threw themselves into the heap and declared their undying love.

"Okay, guys...I can't breathe. Could you move?" Harry groaned.

The twins removed themselves, but kept smirking and grinning. Ginny remained glued to Harry's side and said. "I'm not going to ask about the prophecy, but I am going to ask about what you're going to do about Dumbledore. I mean, he's dead and unfortunately you can't throw him in the dungeon for some torture practice later, but the man ruined so many lives. If he hadn't meddled, you would have had a different life, one with a mum and slightly crazy family that includes Draco Malfoy of all people."

"Tom thinks we should tear down his perfect imagine, make people see the man behind the nice grandfather mask. His name would be nothing more than dirt and it would ruin his legacy. People won't see him as the Leader of Light anymore, a figure of hope and fairness will turn into a pile of ash that will never amount to anything but a bad taste in one's mouth."

Hermione said. "You can count on us, Harry. Whatever you need, you just ask and we'll do our best to help."

Bill added. "I'll get Tonks and Moody to help as well. Would you like to tell them yourself or can I break the news myself?"

"You can tell them, I hardly think Moody will want to come over for tea and scones." Harry snorted and said with a slight grin. "I just realised that I'm related to Tonks. Her mum is my first cousin like Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"You know that being a Black makes you a pure-blood, since both of your parents were pure-bloods. Blacks are a part of the nine powerful families that can be dated back many centuries and carry the ancient strains of magic. That makes you quite magically potent. For example, Draco, comes from two powerful families, both the Black Family and the Malfoy Family are old and date back to the first spark of magic. With the right training and with time, he has the potential to become a proper wizard. It's not about how powerful you are, but how you can handle the raw magic and channel it into your spells. Draco doesn't know how to be subtle yet."

Harry raised a brow. "What prompted your 'Ode to Malfoys'?"

"Draco and I did some duelling the other day. He said that since you're not amusing him, I could provide temporary entertainment. Instead of just blasting each other with random spells, we discussed stuff and he showed me some really good spells for defence. He had some trouble with directing his magic into the spell and I taught him some ways to do that."

"What did you do with the real Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes.

The other girl shrugged. "It's not like we decided to be best friends. He's actually rather normal and smart, under the pretty boy exterior of course. And I see no reason to be uncivil with one another, I spend half of my days in Malfoy Manor doing extensive research and he's always around when Lucius teaches me."

Bill snorted rather loudly. "Whoa...Repeat the last part."

"I think Hermione just said that she gets private lessons from Professor Malfoy. How come you haven't strangled him yet?" Ginny asked with a curious and playful smirk.

"Why should I do that? He has been nothing but friendly towards me, I would even go as far as calling him nice." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "What Hermione means it that after she verbally castrated him, Lucius has been reconsidering his priorities and has realised that Hermione is a capable, intelligent witch who can take on anyone. Besides, they are rather similar, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think I can see it." Ginny smirked. "Lucius Malfoy has taken Hermione under his pretty, protective wing. How sweet."

"We're likeminded individuals." Hermione stated. "And I happen to love his library."

Fred grinned. "Lovely place, isn't it? We especially like Draco's bedroom."

George matched his brother's grin and nodded along like a mischievous imp.

"Do I even want to know?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, if you want all the dirty details..." Fred piped in with a smirk.

Hermione groaned. "No details, not even a word."

"I propose getting drunk." said Charlie, his expression showed conviction and a need to get his hands on some Firewhiskey.

"No can do, brother dear." Fred said. "We have a shipment coming in, have to unpack it."

George was in agreement and both crawled closer to Harry and kissed his cheeks. The latter said, "Give that to Draco."

"You can keep mine." Fred grinned. "We'd marry you in a heartbeat, Harrykins. You know we love you."

"Draco doesn't seem the type to share, so I will regretfully have to decline." said Harry with a mock-sigh.

Hermione snorted to herself. "Does Draco actually know about your plans?"

"How do you think we know what his bedroom looks like?" Fred grinned and laughed when Hermione made a gagging noise. "The seduction has already started."

Bill grabbed the twins by their legs, pulling them away and said, "I'll come with you, I have to meet Tonks anyway."

"You can use the backroom." George told his brother. "Make sure she doesn't trip on stuff."

As Fred and George stood to leave, Ginny said. "I'm staying with Harry. He still owes me details about Voldemort and his abilities as a lover."

Hermione gave the green-eyed teen a brief hug and said. "I won't stick around for that. I still have to go over some things before I present them to the Dark Lord."

Harry turned to the girl and said. "You just called him the Dark Lord."

"I gave up on the confusing titles and decided to just call him 'the Dark Lord'." the girl shrugged nonchalantly.

X

In the end, only Ginny remained with Harry. She was casually lazing on his bed, snuggled close to the wizard's side. "How do you feel?"

"I missed breakfast, so a bit peckish."

"I wasn't asking about your stomach." the girl chuckled. "I mean, how does it make you feel, knowing that Lily wasn't your mum?"

Harry stared at the ceiling, putting together his jumbled thoughts. "Sad and angry. Mostly miserable. She was the mother I came to know, everyone told great thing about her and I loved her. I still love her a lot, that hasn't changed. I certainly don't hate her, quite the opposite really. She knew I was Regulus' child, yet that didn't stop her from loving me and protecting me until the very end. I feel angry because Dumbledore put her into that situation in the first place. I don't know if James really loved her at all, and I can't help thinking about how everything affected her."

"I think it's fair of you to not blame her." said Ginny. "James Potter on the other hand...I'm not sure about his motives."

"Hermione was right about one thing though, they did look happy on that picture and I think they really were in love. The letters that Regulus wrote were filled with adoration, at least the first ones were. The last few letters were just full of hurt. He kept asking what he had done wrong. I just hate thinking about it."

Ginny sat up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "If it's true and Dumbledore did kill him...how will we ever know what happened all those years ago? The goat is dead and I doubt his portrait would just tell you if you asked. No one knew about you, about Regulus and James having a relationship or even being friends. Sure, you can prove that you are their child, but what good would that do you if no one knows the answers you seek."

"No one in the Order knew." Harry said, running his hand through his messy hair. "I think that Sirius knew, at least some of it, and that's why he sided with Dumbledore. Think about it, Gin. Perhaps Dumbledore used the information to blackmail Sirius into staying in the Order. If he did it to protect his brother, I think it would explain why he suddenly went Light and stopped talking to his cousin. Narcissa said that when Regulus disappeared, Sirius stopped coming around and then he cut ties completely. His stay in Azkaban was convenient for Dumbledore because after James and Lily died, Siri could have demanded custody over me. Especially if he knew that I was his nephew. I think Siri went along with Dumbledore's orders because only Dumbledore knew where Regulus really was and Sirius hoped to find out."

Ginny blew out a puff of air and grumbled. "That makes perfect sense. When Sirius started asking too many questions, he was whisked away to Azkaban without a trial and no one defended him either. You know, my dad always said that it was wrong of Dumbledore to allow Sirius to leave the house and come to our rescue. But no one contradicted the old fuck and Sirius didn't think about anything other than getting to you."

"When he escaped and came to Hogwarts, he told me that we could be a proper family now that he was free. I thought he meant as godson and godfather, but I think he meant as uncle and nephew. He had to know, Ginny."

"You always have a family in us, you're an honorary Weasley." the girl attempted to cheer Harry up a bit. She understood the boy's struggle, his anguish over losing his family all over again.

Harry did smile, albeit weakly, but it was still a smile that made the girl relax a little. They sat in silence for a few moments, but Harry ended it by saying, "I think I might be in love with the Dark Lord."

Ginny's eyes were round and a smile was tugging on her lips. "You mean you have all those mushy feelings for him but you're not sure if you're imagining them or if it's the real deal."

Harry nodded.

"I thought so." the girl sighed. "Well, you won't know for sure until you tell me. I'm an excellent advisor when it comes to things like this."

"I don't know...I just feel so confused. I never know what he really thinks or what he truly wants. He's mostly cold and overbearing, but then he isn't and I see something softer in about him, which is just fucking puzzling because he isn't just any wizard. Sometimes he's just nice to me, too nice which makes me think that it won't last because we are talking about Voldemort. I don't know how he feels about me."

Ginny looked thoughtful and asked. "Does he, I don't know...tell you nice things that may or may not sound romantic?"

Harry gave a slow, hesitant nod. "It has happened."

"Harry, since we are talking about You-Know-Who, Mouldy-Voldy, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and so forth, I think nothing can be taken at face value here. He's hardly going to give you flowers and sing you a serenade. Throw you over his shoulder and shag you until you can't walk straight, yes definitely, but I think he might be just a little emotionally constipated. I wouldn't expect a full-blown declaration of his undying love, I think it's in the little things and the way he says or does things. He's the brooding, intriguingly handsome male lead in your trashy romance novel. You're the adorable and pure-hearted hero, who will turn his menacing nature into something softer and then you kiss and he dips you before you ride into the sunset together."

The green-eyed wizard just blinked at the girl who was talking with her hands and with an animated expression on her face.

"Tonks borrowed you her Muggle books again, didn't she?"

Ginny laughed. "Might have. But you know everything I just said is the truth. You and Voldemort couldn't be more different from each other. You're compassionate and forgiving, while he's unkind and ruthless. But you make him a better person, or at least somewhat better. You changed him, Harry. I think he hates it and would rather torture Muggles than admit that you make him feel something."

"It was far less confusing when we were trying to kill each other." Harry sighed pitiably.

"All is fair in love and war." Ginny smiled. "If you keep tiptoeing around the issue, you won't get anywhere. I suggest making him face his demons, make him admit that losing you is the worst thing that could happen to him."

Frowning, Harry asked. "You mean I should make him jealous?"

"Not exactly, just flaunt what you have. Drive him crazy but don't let him touch the merchandise. Let him see the goods, but make sure he's a buyer not just a window-shopper."

Harry groaned. "One more analogy and I will lock you in the bathroom."

"Does it have a bathtub? Because I would love to have a soak in it."

"Yes, there's a rather large bathtub and you can soak all you want. Can I leave you here alone?"

Ginny gave a nod and rolled her eyes. "I promise to behave and not leave this room. Bring me some snacks, will you? I'm starving, all this advise giving made me hungry. And don't you think you're off the hook, we will finish this later."

X

Barty was accepting handshakes from other Death Eaters when Harry finally decided to come down and mingle. Hermione met him by the staircase. She was wearing a fitting red dress that ended just above her knees, her hair was done up in an elegant twist with two strands framing her face.

"You look great." Harry offered as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He had just gone with a deep blue dress-shirt and trousers.

Hermione smiled and gave the teen a twirl. "Ginny helped me with the dress."

"Well, I heard that Viktor Krum was going to be here tonight." teased the green-eyed teen.

"I heard that too, he is actually my date for the evening." Hermione said casually. "Stop dragging your feet and let's join the others. Draco has been asking for you."

The manor had a ballroom that was hardly used, but Barty becoming the new Minister was a small victory for the Dark and Tom. The Dark Lord in question was nowhere to be seen, even though the ballroom was already in celebration and the evening was in full swing. Harry saw various faces he didn't recognise, most likely supportive families not Death Eaters.

Fred and George were looking dashing and suave, even the green-eyed wizard had never seen the two looking so smart and proper. Bellatrix handed both of the them a glass of wine and patted their cheeks before walking away.

"They're trying to impress Draco." Hermione hummed.

"I'd say they're doing a great job." Harry nodded towards Draco who was standing by the window with Blaise and Theo, but secretly glancing at the twins. "He's going to make them chase after him."

Hermione snorted, "That could end badly for Draco, I doubt the twins will chase after him forever."

"Is that Fleur?" Harry asking as he noticed a beautiful witch in a flowing dress that left some witches in shame.

"Judging by the looks she is receiving right now, I would say people either appreciate her beauty or hate her for it." the girl mused. Drawing Harry's attention to group of middle-aged witches, she added. "Those two look ready to claw Fleur's eyes out."

Narcissa appeared from the doorway and almost glided into the room with such grace that it left people in a daze. Her blonde hair was neatly woven into a braid and then made into an elegant twist. The dress hugged her in all the right places and Hermione felt a tiny surge of envy. The witch was stunning and had the confidence to bask in the hungry looks she was getting from wizards and the slightly spiteful one's she got from their wives.

"I think she's enjoying it. The knowledge that she could snap her fingers and have wizards drop to their knees on command. It's sort of fascinating actually." the girl told Harry as they edged closer to the centre of the room. Both noticed Rabastan Lestrange standing with his back against the wall, a certain rigidness to his shoulder and a sort of upset expression on his face.

"He can hardly control himself." Harry smirked.

"It's an open secret among the Inner Circle that the Malfoys are only married for the sake of appearances. Theoretically, she could pursue a relationship with Rabastan and no one would even blink. Lucius isn't exactly subtle with his affairs, everyone here knows more about his private life than necessary and quite frankly more than it's considered appropriate."

Harry shrugged. "Pure-bloods are weird like that. She is a lady and it would cast bad light on both her and the entire Malfoy House if she had extramarital hanky-panky with Rab. No one cares what Lucius does or who for that matter."

"That's absurd, but also none of our business." Hermione stated. She changed the subject and asked. "Are you still planning to do the blood test tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Tom and I are not speaking at the moment. Well, I'm not speaking to him because he's a twat." Harry said. "But I'd like to do it, I need to know for sure. Narcissa will be there and Sev.

Hermione gave a nod, fully supporting Harry's decision.

"I think we ought to congratulate Barty." Harry said, trying to chase away the thoughts about the blood test. "He looks uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"Well, he is currently surrounded by witches who could match his father's age not his." Hermione chuckled. She pulled the teen along and said. "I guess being the Minister makes him a good catch."

X

Draco had missed half of Theo's story in favour of stealing glances at the horrible twosome. They were dressed in the finest of robes and Draco could trace every curve and line of their lithe bodies. Even from afar, the blonde could see their matching smirks and subtle smiles. It was infuriating and annoying, totally idiotic that he would consider their offer. Yet, he had thought about nothing else for the past two or three days. The twins were genuinely interested in him, not his name or inheritance. They wanted him, because for some absurd reason, they actually liked him and not just for his looks either.

"You'll crane your neck if you stare much longer." Blaise smirked teasingly. "Honestly, Draco... the Weasley twins? Menace, thy name is Fred and George Weasley."

"They do look rather fit and handsome in a freckled sort of way. And they are pure-bloods, blood-traitors but still not Mud-bloods."

Blaise cuffed Theo and said, "Oi, shut your mouth."

"Sorry, I meant Muggle-borns." Theo winced.

"I'm not, in any shape or form, attracted to those Weasley idiots." Draco sneered.

Zabini raised a brow. "Yes, and I'm the Queen of England. You've only been staring at them for the past hour. Admit it, you find them attractive and want to bend your little perk arse over for those two."

Draco swallowed the rest of his drink and stalked away, leaving his two smirking and sniggering friends behind. He almost bumped into the eldest Weasley son and his wife as he walked across the room.

"What's wrong, darling?" his mother's worried voice came from the behind. He managed a smile but that didn't convince Narcissa. "You know, both your father and I would accept your choice in husband...or husbands. I do have eyes, you know. It's fairly obvious that you like Bella's identical students. I'm sure they're fine lads."

Draco felt the urge to blush but still weakly denied it. "I'm not interested in them."

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed, with all the heated stares and longing looks." Narcissa chuckled.

"I'm positive that I have no idea what you are implying, Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I see Pansy calling me over."

Quickly setting a course away from his mum, Draco could almost feel her smile burning a hole into his back. He made a turn into the foyer and set out to find the nearest bathroom. There was one near the sitting room and the blonde immediately splashed some cold water against his cheeks. He had no reason to feel so flustered but he was having unbearable hot flashes and suddenly his tailored clothes were too tight and made it hard for him to breathe. He spent the next ten to fifteen minutes in the bathroom, but as he opened the door to leave, he practically ran into the arms of one of the twins.

"Where's the fire, gorgeous?"

George appeared behind the blonde and pressed himself against Draco's back. "Look what we caught for ourselves, Freddy. A delectable young wizard."

Trapped between the two, Draco sneered, though it was half-hearted. "Unhand me this instant."

"Well, lovely...that's certainly isn't your wand poking me in the thigh." Fred smiled and licked his lips.

Unable to hide his mortified expression, the blonde whined miserably. George pressed his hips tightly against Draco's arse and whispered lewdly. "And that's not a wand either."

Fred wasted no time and pressed his lips against Draco's, coaxing the blonde to open up for him. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, while George mouthed kisses on Draco's neck. The younger wizard bucked his hips and moaned when he felt Fred's stiffness brush against his own.

"We're hard to get rid of." George hummed and nipped Draco's ear.

Moaning something incoherent under his breath, Draco leaned into George's chest and panted heavily. His eyes were clouded and a mist of lust had descended over his brain.

"We'll take good care of you, baby." Fred said as he slid his hand over Draco's trouser-clad cock. He purred. "Give us a chance, Draco. Promise you'll like it, like us."

Draco's protest was weak, nonexistent even as George wrapped his arms around him and Fred stole another kiss. Fumbling with his buttons, the blonde half-growled and half-whimpered. "Fuck, I hate you two so much."

Fred started pushing the three of them towards the corridor, not really having any idea where he was leading them to. George took a few steps back until he collided with a wall. Fred stumbled forward and pressed Draco into George who groaned. Twisting the blonde around, George claimed his mouth and Fred had a chance to press his throbbing erection into Draco's back.

"There's an empty bedroom...second door to the left." the blonde panted. "I won't be..._ah, fuck_...I won't be molested in a corridor."

George grabbed Draco's thighs and hoisted him up. "Freddy, find that bedroom."

The other redhead grinned and disappeared for a moment, only to shout some seconds later. "Found it."

With a smirk, George carried the blonde into the corridor and attacked him with his mouth as soon as they made contact with another wall.

"Oi, leave some for me." Fred hollered and shed his robe and jacket in one go. Slamming the door shut, he watched his brother toss Draco on the bed and start tugging on his own robe. Fred went to kneel on the bed and got rid of his shirt. Flinging it across the room, he grinned as Draco sat up and pulled him into a rough kiss. George almost materialized behind Draco and hastily unbuttoned the blonde's half-open shirt.

"He's even more beautiful than we thought, Freddy." said the other redhead when he slipped Draco's shirt from his shoulders and revealed his pale skin and willowy but tone chest.

Fred offered the blonde a playful smirk before he kissed his way down to Draco's navel and slithered his hand into his trousers. Undoing the fly, Fred yanked at each trouser leg. The blonde was too wrapped up in George's addicting kisses to noticed that the other had banished his trousers and boxers. He groaned into George's mouth when Fred swiped his tongue over his hard length. Swallowing the blonde down to the hilt, Fred had the cheek to chuckle around the hardness in his mouth. George raked his hands up and down Draco's sides, every once in a while tweaking his nipples and making the blonde moan in sinful ways.

Suddenly Fred's mouth was gone and Draco almost whined at the loss of the redhead's perfectly wet and heated orifice. George's hands were gone too and for a moment Draco thought that none of it really happened. But then Fred came back in sight and the blonde could swear his mouth was actually watering at the sight. Both of the twins were tall and muscled without being too brawny. They were lithe yet strong, exactly how Draco had imagined them to be under those robes. And he had done that a lot.

With one swift move, Draco was on his knees on the mattress and planted kisses over the length of Fred's body. Dropping lower, Draco wrapped his fingers around the glorious cock and lifted his eyes. He could be mischievous too and gave Fred a wicked smirk before sucking the redhead down. Fred's low and throaty moan made Draco feel a bit victorious. When he felt two hands on his back, unmistakably sliding towards his arse, he pulled away long enough to see a grinning George behind him. "If that doesn't make a lovely sight, I don't know what does."

Fred chuckled. "You should see the view from here."

Instead of feeling like a piece of meat, Draco felt oddly worshipped. The touches were all gentle and loving. The fingers gliding into his hair were also tender and the blonde silently wished that Fred would pull just a bit harder. He groaned around the hard member lodged between his lips when he felt something wet and entirely pleasurable working him open.

"You're going to be the death of me." Draco heaved a sigh as he released Fred's cock with a pop and felt George's fingers breaching his opening. "_Fuck_, that feels amazing."

George laugh quietly. "It's about to get even better."

Fred grinned in agreement and said. "A whole lot better."

Draco could only yelp and draw in a sharp breath as George removed his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger. The blonde could feel his legs trembling and if Fred hadn't supported him, he would have ended up with his face pressed in the bed sheet. He could hardly remember his name after George gave a shallow thrust and turned Draco into putty.

X

"I'm not sure I want to listen any further."

Narcissa shushed her sister and smiled. "I want to know if my baby boy is happy. "

Bellatrix mused thoughtfully. "Happy isn't the word I would use. Unless you mean happily shagged into the bed."

With a frown, the younger witch said. "Maybe it's best if we give them some privacy."

The other witch giggled and beamed. "My boys tried so hard to get Drakey's attention."

"I just hope Luc will accept the twins. They are such lovely boys after all."

With a snort, Bella drawled as they walked away from the door. "You know Lucy will throw a hissy fit, he always does. Better tell Sev first."

X

Harry was starting to get upset when Tom didn't appear after an hour. Barty was already slightly wobbly on his feet and all the strange and unknown guests had already left after staying for a little while. Hermione was dancing with Viktor, the latter whispering something in her ear, making her laugh and blush. He also noticed Blaise glaring daggers at the Bulgarian Seeker. Bill and Fleur had found themselves in conversation with the Lestrange brothers. Downing his glass of bubbly, the green-eyed teen slumped into an armchair and just watched everyone else.

It was getting late when Harry finally cast a _Tempus_, the party in Barty's honour was slowly winding down and only the Inner Circle remained. Rabastan and Rodolphus were trying to get the hang of some old song but failing miserably as it sounded like a choir of cats. Bill and his wife had left after saying their goodbyes and the twins were missing, along with Draco who had disappeared some time before. Blaise and Theo had joined the Lestrange brothers and merrily chanted along to the song. Hermione was already upstairs and probably asleep, but not before having sent Viktor on his way with a kiss. Narcissa was sitting with her sister, their heads bent together as they spoke softly. Harry felt oddly alone, the feeling intensifying as he thought about Tom and his absence. No one but him missed his presence, as if they knew that their leader wasn't going to attend.

He was lost in thought when Narcissa appeared next to him with a slightly hesitant Bellatrix behind her. The teen looked up and saw the witch, her soft smile making Harry feel warm and welcomed. He threw a glance at Bella and was a bit surprised to see the witch look almost apprehensive and nervous.

"Harry dear, would you like to do the parentage spell now or would you prefer delaying it?" asked Narcissa, her tone kind.

"We can do it now, there's no point in waiting until tomorrow." the green-eyed teen said. He stood and asked Narcissa. "You told Bellatrix?"

Narcissa turned to look at her sister and sighed. "Regulus was very dear to us. Bella loved him like a sister would love her brother, Regulus was more than just a cousin to us."

Harry understood, he loved Hermione and Ginny like they were his sisters. With a resigned nod, the teen said. "Fine, she can come along. But she is freaking me out right now, with the sad and remorseful expression."

X

The smaller sitting room was closest to the ballroom. Harry took comfort in Narcissa's presence and strangely enough he didn't mind Bellatrix, who standing near the door. It was funny to see the witch uncomfortably lurking in the back.

"The Dark Lord gave me permission to cast the spell. He is indisposed at the moment." the witch said.

"Sev was supposed to be here." Harry muttered.

Bella sensed her opportunity to escape the awkwardness for a minute or two and piped in. "I'll go get him."

Harry didn't say anything, just accepted the witch's offer. Narcissa had produced a sheet of parchment and a fancy dagger.

"This parchment isn't ordinary parchment, it carries the Black Family seal. This way we know for sure that the parchment has not been tampered with. The spell requires no more than four drops of your blood. Since we are using the family parchment, the spell will show an extended family tree, not just the names of your parents."

Bella came into view again and said. "He's on his way."

Severus was indeed on his way and shortly after Bella's arrival, Snape appeared in the doorway and immediately understood what was going to take place.

"Whenever you're ready, Harry." the witch said with a comforting smile. Harry gave a sharp nod and Narcissa pointed her wand at the piece of parchment. The incantation wasn't long but Harry was captivated by the words and the way Narcissa said them. His attention was pulled from the spell to the parchment that glowed white for a moment. The witch held out the dagger and before Harry could get cold feet, pricked his finger. The blood tripped onto the sheet and disappeared, as if sinking into the parchment and leaving no visible trace behind.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Harry leaned closer to Narcissa as he asked.

"It is a complicated enchantment, it usually takes a few minutes to appear." the witch assured.

Severus had taken a few steps closer and could see the beginnings of the family tree forming on the light-brown parchment.

Harry was unable to tear his eyes away. Two different family trees appeared, the Potter side joining with another. Harry could already see the Potter family forming. Soon another, much bigger tree formed and Harry was able to let go of the final piece that had been holding him back.

"Regulus Arcturus Black is the birth mother of one Harry James Potter."

It was what Harry needed, what he already knew in his heart but had stubbornly tried to push into the far-off corner of his mind.

Narcissa had a hold on Harry's hand, her thumb softly soothing the back of it. "You are truly a part of our family."

"Narcissa." Severus drew the witch's attention away from the teen. He gave a small, almost invisible nod towards the door, making the witch stand and follow Severus' lead. When they were out of Harry's hearing range, the man said. "There was no indication behind Regulus' name."

The woman was confused and didn't quite understand the man's meaning. Snape clarified with a low tone. "There was a marking behind Potter's name, indicating that he is no longer among the living. There was no such marking behind Regulus' name. Not a word."

With a sharp gasp, Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand and muttered. "The parchment never lies."

From the settee, Harry's voice carried around the room. "I don't mean to appear thick, but is it supposed to be like this?"

"What do you mean?" Snape inquired sharply.

"Well, it says that my dad is dead. Shouldn't it say the same about my mum?" Harry lifted his eyes and looked puzzled. The staring contest between Harry, Narcissa and Snape went on for a few silent moments.

"Yes, it should." Bella was the one who walked over and grabbed the parchment from the table. After scanning it with her hooded eyes, she emitted a strangled breath. "Reg isn't...but he can't be alive, can he?"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Fortune Days

**Wicked Serendipity**

** Chapter Twelve: Fortune Days**

* * *

><p>Harry forced down the uncomfortable feeling of unease as he marched up to the door that lead to Tom's study and yanked it open. He paid no mind to the lateness of the evening or the man himself who was slouched in his armchair with a glass of brandy. He ignored all of those things that made him want to hit Tom, instead Harry just allowed the dam which had been holding his emotions break. He had much more important issues to attend to, dealing with the Dark Lord's tantrums had to wait.<p>

"I don't care that you're here wallowing and getting pissed, I have to talk to you about something rather important."

Tom was surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway, with a halo of rage surrounding him. Yet he wasn't ready to face Harry. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy avoiding me or busy getting drunk? Busy with million other things that stop you from being a decent human being? But that's not why I'm here, you can enjoy your pity party later when I'm done speaking to you. So shut up and do not interrupt me." Harry glared, not moving from the doorway. "Narcissa was kind enough to perform the blood test, even though I remember you offering to perform it. Never mind that and your obvious gift of breaking promises, this is about something that is much bigger than whatever is going on with us."

"You aren't making any sense." Tom stated.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. "There is no doubt that I am the child of Regulus Black. It was confirmed and you yourself said that it does not lie. However, there were complications."

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk, Tom inquired. "What sort of complications?"

"The complicated sort." Harry said. "I think we might have been wrong in assuming that Dumbledore killed my mum. I have a nearly hysterical Bellatrix in the other room, mumbling about things that can't be right. Severus confirmed what we found. You need to see this."

"Harry, you are still making little sense."

The teen couldn't reply, seeing as Narcissa and Snape had decided to follow him and were now standing behind him. Both acknowledging their Lord with a slight bow, they remained silent, hesitant to speak.

"Could one of you perhaps explain this intrusion? And stop cluttering the doorway." Tom sneered, unable to hide that he was indeed a bit drunk. He was still capable of getting thoroughly smashed by drowning himself in the bottle. If anyone noticed, they didn't dare to show their amusement. Instead, Severus and Narcissa stepped into the study, the witch standing behind the teen and gently grasping his shoulders as a sign of reassurance.

Severus was the one who spoke first. "My Lord, we believe that Regulus Black might still be alive. The Black Family parchment showed no sign of his death as it did with James Potter. It is enough proof to suggest that Regulus is still among the living."

Tom was shaken out of his half-stupor and narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible?"

"His body was never recovered, no one even knew where he stayed all those months leading up to the birth of his child and there is no way for us to know." Narcissa said. "My Lord, it is entirely possible that my cousin is alive. The parchment never lies, it is true to our family."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his forehead. Nothing was going as planned. He was at odds with Harry, reluctant to admit that he needed the young man. Hogwarts wasn't his, even though they were getting closer to obtaining it. He had wished for a quick end, his victory like a slash of a sharp dagger, plunged into the heart of the Order. Now, he had yet another issue that required his attention. If Regulus Black was alive and out there, he needed to get to him. He had to find him and bring him back, for Harry's sake as well as his own. He knew that he wouldn't rest easy until he had returned Black to his family and the young green-eyed wizard.

"I won't stop looking until I find him." Harry stated firmly.

"I will assemble a search party." Tom soberly assured the teen.

Snape, however saw it a bit more grimly and said. "Forgive me, My Lord, but what use will it have? How will they be able to find a man who has been missing for more than a decade when many have failed before? We searched for him when he first disappeared, yet there was nothing to go by. It is no different now, we still have no leads. I doubt Dumbledore's portrait in Hogwarts would provide us with any kind of information."

That seemed to be the bucket of cold water that lessened everyone's enthusiasm. Narcissa spoke with fading hope lacing her voice. "Perhaps there is someone who knows, someone Dumbledore told."

"He has a brother, right?" Harry asked, remembering something he had heard. "Abe something?"

Severus gave a brief nod. "Aberforth Dumbledore, he owns the Hog's Head Inn. He was the one who interrupted me and threw me out before I could hear the last part of the prophecy."

"Is it possible that he knows something?" Narcissa inquired.

With a shake of his head, Severus drawled. "Aberforth didn't get along with his brother, as I understand they have a rather rocky past and relations between them went sour after the sudden death of their sister."

"How come you know all of this?" Harry asked with a quirked brow.

"You would be surprised how chatty Albus could be after downing a few glasses of sherry. He shared many things."

Tom cleared his throat and said. "Now is not the time to discuss Dumbledore's obvious shortcomings."

"My Lord, maybe it is best to discuss this in the morning." Narcissa suggested, her reasoning was solid and she knew that they were all tired. "I believe it would do us all good to sleep on it and try to come up with suitable solutions in the morning when we're all rested."

"Indeed. No one will be told for the time being." Tom said and waved everyone out. Meaning, he waved Narcissa and Severus out. When Harry made a move to leave, Tom wandlessly slammed the door shut, preventing the teen from following the others.

"Let me out." Harry grumbled.

Tom kept his expression neutral but unwavering.

With his teeth clenched, the green-eyed wizard faced Tom. "I'm tired and I would like to get out of these clothes. Let me out, Tom."

"I wish to talk."

Harry all but sneered. "I don't want to talk, I want to leave and go to sleep."

Standing up, the Dark Lord rounded the desk and ghosted his fingers over Harry's arm, not quite touching. The almost touch sent shivers down Harry's spine, his skin tingling. "I would very much like to apologise, for my earlier behaviour."

"Why didn't you attend the party? It was an important step towards winning this war and gaining support."

Pulling the younger man closer, Tom ran his finger down the teen's cheek. "I was thinking."

Harry snorted with disbelief. "Avoiding me sounds more accurate."

"It needed to be done in order for me to gather my thoughts without distractions. And you are a very tempting distraction." Tom said and sighed. "You confuse me, Harry."

"Funny you should say that. You have done nothing but confuse me these past few days."

Tom tilted the teen's chin and traced the curve of his lips with his thumb. It was all he could do to restrain himself. "Would you believe me if I said that I confuse myself as well? You bring me an overwhelming sense of peace, you make me feel and I'm not sure whether I despise it or crave it."

"You would rather push me away than admit that I mean something to you. I never took you for a coward." Harry said softly, knowing that his teasing would antagonise Tom.

"I am many things, Harry." the man began. "I will not deny that I would rather have you stay away. But I do not fear admitting your importance in my life, it has more to do with my unwillingness to let sentiment ruin me."

Harry gaped and recoiled from the man. "You would choose to send me away rather than deal with your issues over feelings that you don't know what to do with? You would rather be alone and bitter than admit that you do feel and are as human as the rest of us."

Tom felt his voice get stuck in his throat. Why was it so hard for him to tell Harry all the things he had mulled over in his study while trying to smother it all with a stiff drink. "Never before has something made me ache from inside out. No curse could ever burn my insides as does the curse you have me under. I can't think if you are far from me, I can't stand it when you are not near enough for me to touch you. I want to keep you with me, lock you up and claim you as mine and mine alone, ravish you and own you. I can't bear the thought of losing you, yet I can't stand the thought of needing you. You make me want things I have never desired, you undo me completely."

Harry stood, speechless and with a familiar warmth spreading through his chest. He was oddly proud that he had reduced the Dark Lord into such a state, but at the same time, Harry was proud that the man had admitted it to him at all. He offered Tom a small smile, meant to show his admiration but the man took it as a sign of mockery and turned away from Harry.

"Please look at me." said the teen.

When Tom didn't move, Harry wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face against the man's shoulder blade. "I wasn't making fun of you, Tom. Please don't be like this, you're terrible at moping and it's not very becoming of a Dark Lord."

"I can sulk all I want."

"Would you please look at me, I would rather tell you that I love you to your face." Harry said.

With his shoulders slumping a bit and relaxing, the older man slowly moved to look at the teen, who was staring at him with earnest eyes that made Tom's heart constrict. "You can't possibly love me, Harry."

"I bloody well can and oddly enough I do." said the green-eyed teen. "It hardly matters what was, I know that now. I really wish that we could be two normal people without a horrible past haunting us, but I can't change who we are and neither can you. You might think I'm a fool for forgiving you, but I can't continue to cling to the things you did. I can't keep blaming you for the choices you made, in a way I understand why you made them. What I'm trying to say is that, regardless of your flaws and sweet disposition, I want to be with you."

Tom lowered his head, his breathing even yet tense when he took in Harry's words. The teen's arms remained around his neck, caging him and preventing him from bolting out the door. "I always considered sentiment to be trivial. Temporary madness which will bring nothing but misery and be nothing more than a mere inconvenience."

"There is always a bit of madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness." Harry chuckled. "Do you think we're both mad?"

"Undoubtedly so." Tom said with a slow smirk. " I desire you, beyond all reason that exists."

Snorting, the teen asked. "So are you going to stop being an idiot?"

"Pardon?" said the man with a slight frown.

Harry raised a brow and tutted. "Don't tell me you forgot already? You were being a right prat this morning and then you avoided me. Left me alone to endure a stupid party with your stupid minions."

"My minions are not stupid, they wouldn't be in my ranks were they anything but intelligent and cunning." said the Dark Lord with a huff.

"That's not the point, Tom." Harry all but whined. "Instead of being there with me, you chose to sit here and be '_indisposed'_."

"It was not my intention to keep away from you, but I was rather conflicted, I had to make sense of my inner thoughts. My feelings for you." Tom said, spitting out the word 'feelings' as if it was poisonous and burning a hole through his tongue. "I am not familiar with the concept and I had to gather my thoughts on the matter before I could feel confident enough to deal with them. I wanted to apologise for hurting you, my behaviour towards you this morning was despicable."

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Tom's neck, Harry hummed. "I accept your apology. And you're right, it was pretty hurtful."

"Will you stop torturing me now? I will forcefully remove you from the guest bedroom and drag you back into our bed if you refuse to obey me."

Harry laughed. "You just want my arse. Admit it."

"Can you blame me for missing your lovely attributes? I long to have your legs wrapped around me as I sink into that delectable arse of yours. I want to hear you beg for it, beg for my touch and beg for me to fuck you harder. I want you to scream my name as I take you over the edge and fill you up."

With a shudder running down his back, Harry moaned. The coiling in the pit of his stomach only tightened as Tom slid his tongue into his mouth and raked his long digits down his sides, pressing their bodies closer. With a pant, the green-eyed youth gasped. "Take me to bed, right fucking now."

"I could just bend you over my desk, my little lion. Would you like that?" Tom asked with a husky tone and pointedly squeezed Harry's arse, kneading the flesh.

"Bed, Tom." Harry moaned out. "I want you to fuck me into the mattress. Besides, we can't sleep on your desk."

Curling his arms around the boy's waist, Tom smirked and Apparated them into the room upstairs. It was already nearing midnight, if not already past it, and no one was awake. They didn't bother with the silencing charms, Tom hardly cared who heard him in his own home.

X

With the coming of morning, Harry felt anxious and almost panicky when he thought about the possibility of Regulus still being alive. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go out there and look for the man. Severus had been right, they had nothing and it would be hard to even begin looking for the wizard, but Harry wouldn't accept it. He couldn't just sit and do nothing while Regulus was out there somewhere. It had hit him upon waking up, with Tom's arms wrapped around his middle. There was a real chance for him to actually get to know his mother, his real mother who he thought was dead and lost to him.

The dining room was occupied by many. When Harry shuffled into the room with just a oversized shirt and boxers, no one paid him any attention. Hermione was multitasking, eating waffles drizzled with honey and writing something into her notebook. There was a thick book next to her which seemed to annoy Lucius, who tutted the witch and pulled her plate away from the ancient tome. With a sheepish look, the girl muttered an apology. Merlin forbid if she actually smeared the sticky liquid over the book which she had borrowed from Malfoy Manor. The elder blonde had settled for freshly pressed juice and fruit, but instead of eating it, he was leaning over Hermione and observing her scribbled notes. Harry deducted that they were working on something or just being weird together as usual.

Severus was flicking through a magazine, most likely something about potions or whatever made Snape happy. He briefly acknowledged the teen with a small nod before continuing with his reading.

After seating himself down, Harry could practically feel Tom's presence in the doorway. He was his usual self and immediately spoke of business. "Lucius, have you done what I asked?"

The blonde nodded. "The new members of the Board of Governors were all approved by the Wizengamot and the Board will be useful in helping our cause, My Lord."

"Good. I trust you were chosen as the head of this organisation?"

"Yes, they needed little persuasion." Lucius smirked.

Severus didn't lift his eyes from the pages of the magazine, but snorted nevertheless. "You need only flutter your eyelashes."

"It's more effective than an Imperious." Rabastan muttered and masked his snigger behind a cough.

"The Ministry will be undergoing an inspection, Bartemius will weed out those loyal to the Light and if they are not agreeable to our terms, they can choose to change their mind or suffer for their stupidity." Tom said as he too took his seat next to Harry and poured himself coffee.

Hermione hummed. "Percy Weasley works in the Ministry, he is under the Order's thumb and will not be of any use. He might change his mind once a better offer come along though."

"Percy was always sucking up to Fudge, trying his hardest to impress the man." Harry said.

Lucius wrinkled his nose. "Why would anyone try to impress Fudge? The man was as spineless as a Flobberworm, not to mention held no real power in the Ministry."

"Weasley wasn't aware that Fudge was completely under your control." Rabastan pointed out with a smirk.

"Be that as it may, Percy might be willing to convert if he is offered something that will boost his own personal influence and power. A high ranking job in the new Ministry will do the trick." said the girl.

Tom mulled over the witch's words and said. "He could be useful to us, if he is privy to the Order's secrets. I will have Bartemius make him an offer he can't refuse."

"If you say it like that, it almost sounds as if you want Barty to pimp himself out." Harry raised a brow, but his smile was playful.

"Percy has a girlfriend, Penelope something." Hermione stated. "If you wish to entice him with sex, you're better off sending a witch."

"Are you offering, 'Mione?" asked the green-eyed teen. Then Harry made a face and said. "Bellatrix might have the right equipment, but I'm not sure Percy wants to get rabies."

Severus drawled. "Perhaps Weasley will be more interested in a business proposition. Last I checked, providing escort services was not part of our job description."

"Sev's right." Harry grinned, ignoring the man's annoyed expression. "You're the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, not the Dark Lord's Prostitutes."

Tom pushed a forkful of pancake into the teen's mouth to prevent him to speaking any further. Harry moaned around the food, making the Dark Lord's groin twitch.

"My Lord, forgive me for the interruption, but Remus Lupin has arrived."

Harry's eyes went wide and he jumped up from his seat. Before Tom could reply to Rodolphus, who had delivered the message, Harry was gone.

"Remus is here?" Hermione also perked up."Will he be staying, I want to ask him about a few things regarding the new creature laws."

Tom shrugged. "He can stay as long as he desires."

"Harry sees Remus as a father figure." Hermione said. "I suggest setting up a room for him, Harry won't let him leave now that he is here."

X

"Remus." Harry cheerfully tackled the man, making it hard for the man to stay on his feet. The teen released the man and instantly inquired about his health and whether he had been harmed in any way.

The man chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa. "Cub, calm down. I'm perfectly alright."

"You're staying here, I don't want to hear any kind of objections."

"Doesn't Voldemort have a say in who resides in his house? I wouldn't want to impose or get hexed."

Harry waved it off and said, "He's the one getting hexed if he doesn't allow you to stay."

From the doorway, a velvety voice asked, "Is that so?"

The werewolf was immediately on edge upon seeing a daunting man stepping into the room. He was tall and enthralling, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. The wolf in him was already growling, protective over his cub but also distressed over the fact that he was forced to submit to this wizard.

"Mister Lupin, I don't believe we've met." Tom said, stalking forward like a predator. Extending his hand, he waited for the other man to take it. When the werewolf didn't take it, Tom noticed Harry poking the man's side and having a wordless conversation. It was incredibly rude to leave the Dark Lord hanging. With an almost fearful expression, Remus took the offered hand. Not many got to shake Voldemort's hand.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and said. "Remus is going to stay here."

"As if I have any say in this." Tom chuckled. "A room will be prepared. I'm sure Harry will fill you in on the rest. I have a meeting with Bartemius, I cannot stay."

Smiling, Harry gave a nod. He pecked the man's cheek, simultaneously embarrassing and arousing Tom. As the Dark Lord cleared his throat and fled the room, Harry almost toppled over with laughter. Remus wasn't sure if the teen had finally lost his marbles or not.

"I'll be paying for that later." Harry said as he watched Tom close the door. He turned back to Remus and sighed. "I'm glad you're here, Remy. I have much to tell you, I'm not sure where to start even."

"Perhaps a cup of tea will help." the man suggested.

After the elf had brought a tray with tea and scones, Harry snuggled into the pillows on the sofa and tried to figure out the best way to begin. He was afraid to tell Remus about everything that they had discovered. But he had to. "I have to tell you something but I'm scared that you'll leave me when you find out the truth."

The man placed his cup on the table and asked with a worried expression, "Cub, what's wrong? Why would I ever leave you?"

"I'm not who you think I am." Harry said, biting his lower lip. "Everything has changed."

With a frown, Remus said. "Harry, whatever it is, please tell me."

Sighing, the green-eyed teen spoke. "When we cleaned out Grimmauld Place, Hermione found something in the room that belonged to Siri's brother. It was a chest with pictures and just stuff, but there was a hidden compartment. I found this picture."

Harry had the photograph of James and Regulus with him and handed it to the man. Remus' brow was set in a frown, not quite understanding what he was looking at.

"It's James with Regulus, Siri's brother." Harry told the man.

Lupin was confounded. "I don't understand."

"Neither did I, until I read the letters." the teen said. "They started dating, secretly of course, in my dad's Seventh Year. Regulus was in the year below. After my dad graduated, they continued to exchange letters but then James married Lily."

"But...None of us even knew they were friends. James was always going on about Lily, he was completely in love with her."

Harry explained. "James broke up with Regulus after graduation, he married Lily because that's what Dumbledore wanted. I can show you the letters if you don't believe me. Siri probably knew about it, he was actually close with his brother and Narcissa. There's something else I have to tell you, Remy."

The man looked up from the picture in his hand, meeting Harry's anxious eyes. "What is it?"

"After James had married Lily, he received one last letter from Regulus." the younger wizard began explaining. "It was dated just a few weeks before Regulus disappeared, at least according to Narcissa."

"The Order and Dumbledore claimed that he had been killed by Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "That's a lie, something Dumbledore said to cover up his crimes. Regulus went into hiding, just weeks before the Potters were supposedly sent into hiding by the old coot."

"It wasn't safe for Lily to appear in public, she was pregnant and Dumbledore was certain that they were going to be targeted by Voldemort."

With a sad smile, Harry said. "Lily wasn't pregnant, Remy."

The man listened carefully, not saying a word.

"She was never pregnant." said the boy. "Lily Potter didn't have children."

"Cub... I don't understand." Remus asked with confusion. Surely the teenager was joking.

Of course Remus was sceptical, trying to comprehend what Harry was saying. He couldn't blame the man for not believing a word. However, Remus needed to know the truth. "James fathered a child, but not with Lily. Regulus Black is my real mum, I'm his son with James."

"No, that can't be...I saw Lily, she was pregnant..." the man stammered and then ran a hand through his tawny hair with frustration. "I couldn't smell it...I thought the Wolfsbane suppressed my sense of smell because I couldn't smell it. And James...he lied to us."

"I understand if you want to leave." the smallness of Harry's voice echoed in the silence of the room. Remus was quiet as well, but then he stood. Harry's insides twisted and burned, this was it; Remus was going to leave and abandon him like everyone else who had mattered. Unable to keep tears at bay, Harry felt one or two slip down his cheek.

Instead of walking out of the door, Remus joined Harry on the sofa and pulled the lithe wizard into a hug. "You're my cub, it doesn't matter who your parents are. I'm upset, as expected, but none of this is your fault."

Mumbling into the man's shoulder, Harry said, "I can't lose anyone else."

"You won't, I promise." Remus told the teen as Harry sat back and wiped his eyes. "I just can't believe James and Lily lied. I think you better tell me everything."

And Harry did.

X

Blinding light assaulted Draco's rest and he groaned, trying to bury his face into the pillow. But his pillow wasn't particularly soft and it was moving.

Lifting his head and squinting, the blonde found himself draped over a familiar redhead. His leg curled around the other's. There was a weight on his back, an arm wrapped around his middle and something distinctive poking his backside. In the mess of tangled limbs and sheets, Draco felt his cheeks heat up. His arse was tender and a certain stinging ache travelled up his spine as he tried to move, there were various hickeys and bite marks on his pale flesh. Not to mention the pleasurable ache in his chest, the warm feeling enfolding his heart.

"Well hello there, Gorgeous." the body behind him moved and a purring voice sent shivers over his skin. George shifted and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles. The flimsy sheet pooled around his thighs and Draco couldn't stop himself from eying the redhead's lean form.

Suddenly, the young blonde felt awkward. What was he supposed to say? The three of them had done more than enough last night, Draco hadn't thought he could be that flexible.

"Who turned on the bloody lights?" Fred grumbled as he blinked and shielded himself from the invading sunlight.

"It's morning, you idiot." George chuckled and sneaked an arm around Draco's waist. Pulling him down again, the redhead caged the blonde's body with his own and smirked before leaning down for a kiss.

Fred, having adjusted to the light, turned on his side and watched. "Oi, where's my kiss?"

The other Weasley sat up, leaving Fred room to capture the blonde's lips with his own eager mouth. After a perfectly adequate snog, Draco mumbled. "I need a shower, I can't stand being sticky."

Rolling away, Fred inquired with a sly smile. "How about we share that shower?"

"Fine, but if either of you tries anything other than washing my back, I'll hex you. I have to sit on my arse, you know."

George cooed. "We'll make it all better, little dragon."

"We'll take good care of you." Fred added. "Now that your ours."

"I didn't agree to anything yet." the blonde said with a haughty look but failed miserably. "I require dates."

Fred grinned. "We'll wine and dine you."

George smirked. "Snog and shag you."

They said in unison. "Adore you"

Unable to stop himself from smiling, the blonde hummed. "You're both barmy."

"Absolutely barmy." Fred said. "But you love us anyway."

"We'll see about that after you're done courting me. You still have to get permission from my father, it's not obligatory but he'll appreciate the gesture."

George grinned. "Your dad will love us."

"Of course he will, we're so lovable he won't be able to resist." Fred agreed.

"Right you are, brother dear." George chuckled.

Draco sat up and grunted. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Only when we're ravishing you." they said together and jumped on the blonde, who let out a undignified squeak.

X

Knocking on door of the Dark Lord's personal study, Ginny felt very small and apprehensive. Usually, she had Harry with her when facing Voldemort, but now she was all alone, with Bill and Tonks waiting in the sitting room. She gave a few more shaky knocks and slowly pushed the door open when she heard the man call in whoever was out there.

She saw the Dark Lord and two others, Barty Crouch Jr. and the elder Malfoy.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Tom asked.

Ginny gave a greeting nod and said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."

"Seeing as you already have my attention, perhaps it's best if you continue." Tom told the girl.

"Okay, well...Do you remember me telling you about my suspicions over my dad? I thought I heard my mum cast a spell and it sounded like the Imperius Curse?"

Tom gave a wordless nod.

Ginny went on. "The thing is...We sort of brought him here because Bill had to stun him after trying to find out if he was cursed or not. And Harry said that you could reverse it, Sir."

Tom seemed deep in thought. He said pensively. "Lucius, go with Miss Weasley. I'll be there shortly, after we're done here."

The blonde didn't complain, though he wanted to. He stood, albeit stiffly, and followed the redheaded girl. Lucius vaguely remembered the girl as the same little brat to whom he had slipped the diary. While the girl's face was hazy, Lucius remembered the pain from the Cruciatus rather well. Severus had labelled it as his 'blonde moment' which clearly annoyed the wizard.

"I still think you're a bastard, even if Hermione claims the opposite."

Lucius drawled with obvious indifference, "Should I be offended by the opinion of a silly little girl?"

"Not particularly, no." Ginny shrugged. "It was just an observation. I assure you, the dislike is mutual. I would rather not spend time in your pompous presence any more than I have to."

They walked into the sitting room where the rest were waiting. Bill was watching over his father's unconscious form and Tonks was just pacing.

"He said he'll be here when he's done with his Dark Lord business. He sent Goldilocks." Ginny told her brother.

Tonks snorted.

Lucius was fuming inside. The girl was beginning to seriously get on his nerves. Bill couldn't blame his sister, he really couldn't, but they needed to keep good relations with everyone around and the redhead knew that Lucius could easily make Ginny disappear.

"So how do we do this?" Tonks asked.

"Once we wake him, the curse must be lifted immediately." Bill said. "Mum definitely cast the Imperius on him, not sure for how long though, but I think he's fighting it and removing it might not be as simple."

Lucius had always loathed Arthur Weasley, who had been a few years above him in Hogwarts. The redhead had never missed a change to hex the blonde, mainly messing with his hair. Arthur used to love making Lucius' hair curly. Then the feud continued in the Ministry, the Weasley Patriarch being all Muggle-loving and moral.

"Wake him." the blonde said, though it sounded more like an order.

"We were meant to wait for the Dark Lord." Ginny countered.

Lucius sneered at the girl.

Tonks sighed and crossed her arms. "Would you two stop acting like children and concentrate on the more important matter, like the fact that Arthur Weasley is currently knocked out of Voldemort's sofa."

They didn't have to argue long as Tom appeared and cast a Reviving spell on the sleeping man, who jolted upright on the settee. Looking around, Arthur saw his son and daughter, then Nymphadora. He tried to reach his wand which had been in his pocket when he laid eyes on Lucius who matched the loathsome stare with his own.

"Mister Weasley, I don't believe we've met." Tom said with his usual Dark Lord tone that meant serious business.

"What is this, where am I?" Arthur questioned, sending a look towards Bill. "What have you done to Molly?"

Tom raised a brow. "Unfortunately, your wife couldn't join us. But perhaps it is better if she's unable to attend."

Arthur was very confused. He didn't recognise the man, but neither Bill or Ginny seemed worried. Lucius Malfoy was standing beside the stranger, wearing an almost cruel smile that made Arthur's insides freeze up. Something was pushing against his mind, the pleasant fog was starting to leave.

Tom said to Bill. "Your mother would have done well in my ranks. Her use of Unforgivables is rather notable. Aside from the Imperius, she has cast the Cruciatus as well. I can remove the curse placed on your father, but I'm afraid after doing so, he will experience the pain of the Cruciatus."

Ginny was instantly alarmed. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"The Imperius counteracts any kind of pain the victim may feel while under the curse. Once the Imperius is eliminated, the pain will be experienced as a reflection of the curse that was cast during the mind control." Lucius explained.

"So dad will be in pain?" Ginny asked to be sure she had understood.

Tom gave a nod. "Yes, but not for long. Severus has various pain potions at hand."

Arthur was just staring at everyone, part of him fighting against the Imperius. He slumped against the sofa when Tom ended the Imperius and freed Arthur from his wife's control.

"Dad?" Bill asked as he sat next to him and waved his hand in front of the man's face. When the man blinked and looked around, Bill asked. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Arthur frowned. "Coming home from St. Mungo's. It was Christmas and we were at Grimmauld Place. The Order went to the Ministry, to help the children. I tried to stop Sirius, but he wouldn't listen. Tonks told me what happened in the Department of Mysteries."

"But that was in Fifth Year." Ginny muttered to Tonks.

"It seems that the Imperius was cast multiple times, each time it was cast, it meddled with his mind. He might not remember anything subsequent to the Imperius." Tom mulled over the findings.

Bill was about to speak to his dad, when Arthur collapse in pain. The delayed Cruciatus raked over him, setting each nerve ending ablaze. Ginny and Tonks rushed to the man's side, fussing over him. Tom remained where he was, blankly observing. Lucius picked invisible lint from his sleeve, not caring in the slightest. Eventually, Tom took pity on the man in pain and had an elf bring some pain relieving potions. "He'll need rest and time to replenish his magic. An elf will set up a room for your father."

"Thank you." Bill expressed his gratitude.

"Harry is due to arrive back from Malfoy Manor, you can fill him in once he gets back." said Tom and swept out of the room.

X

"So he doesn't remember anything that happened after Molly cursed him?"

Ginny, sitting near the green-eyed teen, said. "No, he seems to have gaps in his memory but he has recollections of stuff that may or may not be memories. Professor Snape brought potions to help with the weakness, Dad's magic is depleted at the moment. Once the Imperius was lifted, it released a large portion of his magic.

Harry sighed. "We can't let him leave. Not before I can be sure that he won't report everything back to the Order."

"He won't be leaving any time soon, he needs his rest and to cope with everything Mum put him through. She cursed him with the Cruciatus, Voldemort saw it in his memories when he had a look around. She used it to weaken him, so once she cast the Imperius, Dad wouldn't be able to fight it."

"The new term the day after tomorrow, Tom wants Hogwarts to be his by tomorrow morning." the teen said. "With Arthur here, will you return to Hogwarts?"

Ginny shook her head. "Bill and Fleur will take care of him, Charlie too. He's not sick, just drained and weak. Neville and Luna are both going back to Hogwarts, though Nev's grandmother was dead set against it. Parvati and Padma are going back for the new term and so is Lavender. Nev said that Dean and Seamus will be back too. Mum doesn't want Ron to go, that git has done nothing but whine and complain. I think you should talk to the Gryffindors, explain everything to them before Voldemort takes over."

"I can't go back to school before the last of the Order is either captured or lose all interest in me, bastard Dark Lord is once again right. I'm supposedly hiding from the Order, no one knows that I'm on the Dark side now, so turning up in Hogwarts would sort of but a damper on my plans to stay out of the Order's sight. Besides, nothing is set in stone and we'll just have to wait and see how Tom handles the takeover."

"I heard that Bill and Tonks are going with the Minister and Professor Snape. It makes sense, McGog won't fly off the handle if they explain things." said the girl.

"The twins and the Lestrange brothers are infiltrating the school, the Vanishing Cabinet works. Dobby helped them test it."

The girl smirked. "I think they promised him your underwear."

"That's not funny." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't make it less true. Draco said that Dobby used to steal his mum's knickers, apparently your number one fan is an underwear stealing pervert. Probably nicked Malfoy's too, Merlin knows what he did with them."

Harry grimaced. "Stop talking. Just leave Dobby alone."

"Looks like you did them a favour when you freed him."

"Back to the subject." Harry said, ignoring Ginny's laughter. "Tom doesn't want me to go with him. But I think if I told McGonagall everything, she would be more accepting of the change. Besides, it's not like Tom plans to turn Hogwarts into a Death Eater training camp. Nothing really needs to change, except for the curriculum and some teachers."

"Charlie was offered a job as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's good with creatures and animals, especially the weird and dangerous ones."

Harry gave a nod. "He mentioned something about staying."

Standing up, Ginny motioned Harry to follow her out of the room. Arthur was asleep, but the girl felt better if they didn't speak in the room. She started walking them towards the hallway that led to the second floor balcony. "I'm a bit worried about Charlie."

"Worried how?"

Ginny sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, Bill said that Charlie has been acting weird this past week or so. Mostly just brooding and stalking around Shell Cottage like a pissed off hippogriff. They got drunk the other day, well Charlie got drunk while Fleur switched Bill's whiskey for a butterbeer, anyway the point is that my idiotic brother is nursing a broken heart. Or a bruised ego. Bill said he couldn't tell which."

"The poor sod went and fell in love, didn't he?" asked Harry.

"Charlie isn't the type to be all mushy and romantic, but Fred and George always said that he's a gentle giant. Minus the giant part obviously but you get what I mean." the girl smiled, but added with a frown. "He's still an idiot for wanting to bugger Malfoy. Sure, he's an attractive bloke and a pretty skilled wizard, but he's also pretty damn evil and a right git. I don't care what Hermione says, he's still a prat and treats people like they're dirt under his shoe."

Reaching the balcony, Harry took a seat in one of the deckchair. Ginny flopped herself down too and groaned. "Everything is so messed up. Mum's gone completely round the bend, I haven't been able to find out anything since they haven't had any meeting at the Burrow and to top it all off, my lovesick brother is drowning his sorrows in Firewhiskey. Mum doesn't want me to go back to Hogwarts, she said she wouldn't allow it. I can't live under the same roof with her, her meddling is suffocating and I can't stand Ron."

"Move here, everyone else seems to." Harry smirked. "Seriously, Tom wouldn't mind, he's used to seeing my friends around the manor.

"I think he wouldn't like teenagers taking over his centre of operations."

Harry dropped the matter for now.

X

The small group had Apparated near the gates of Hogwarts, disguised and hidden Death Eaters covering the area and keeping out an eye for any Order members. They couldn't just waltz in, the anti-intruder jinxes stopped them and anyone else from entering. Barty shared an incredulous look with Severus as they reached the gates. There were no guards, nothing to stop them from tearing the gates down and walking through the gateway. But they were there for official business and it would show good manners to ask before barging in. Only problem was that there was no one to ask.

Tonks and Bill were among the group and the witch stepped forward. "I could send my Patronus. They will send someone to meet me, seeing as I am still in the Order."

"Very well." Barty hummed.

Nymphadora released her Patronus and they all watched as it sped towards the castle. Now they only had to wait. Argus Filch arrived a few moments later with his usual disdainful expression.

"State your business." the man grunted, his wily eyes scanning the area and landing on the people behind the gate.

Barty was waiting, scroll in hand and sneered in his most politely mocking tone. "We're here on official business."

Argus wasn't interested in having any part of the war or picking sides, he just wanted to do his job. He eyed the man and his companions, recognising some of them. With a shrug, he stuffed the key into the hole and turned it, allowing the gates to open. He had to get back to his cleaning anyway.

"That went too well." Bill said as he leaned closer to Tonks.

"Something isn't right." Tonks muttered. "Why would they send Filch? For all they know, I could be standing here with Voldemort."

Argus led them towards the castle, the narrow path and the quietness making everyone suspicious. It was all going too well. The school was practically empty, they saw no teachers and even the ghosts were missing.

"Is it just me or does it feel like something is seriously wrong here?" Tonks asked.

"This place looks deserted." Dolohov said from the witch's left.

Deciding to split up in two groups, Tonks along with Bill and Dolohov went to search the castle. Barty and Snape went to see the Headmistress in her office.

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange ran into the group, making Tonks draw her wand on the two. Both held up their hands and grinned, Rabastan said. "Easy now, we're all friends here."

Putting away her wand, the witch hissed. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"The same as you I reckon, searching this bloody castle." Rodolphus explained. "We haven't seen anyone, just portraits and an elf or two."

"Where are Fred and George?" Bill asked.

Rabastan spoke. "Took off with that cloak of theirs. They were supposed to check the dungeons and the hidden passageways."

"We should head down there as well. This place is giving me the creeps." Rodolphus looked around with mild scorn. "Something isn't right."

"Maybe McGonagall decided to leave the school closed. Many of the wizarding families aren't sending their kids back for a new year, it's too risky with Voldemort out there." Tonks said with a questioning look.

"I don't think McGonagall plans to keep Hogwarts closed. It's something else." Bill shook his head.

Rabastan followed his brother's lead and said. "We'll head down to the Slytherin common room."

"What's the matter? Too close to Gryffindor territory?" Bill chuckled.

Not bothering with a reply, the two Lestrange brothers started walking towards the staircase. The trip wasn't long, the dungeons close by. As expected, the Weasley twins were down there and pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak when they saw familiar faces.

"What took you guys so long?" Fred asked upon seeing Rabastan and his brother. "We already pinched all the good stuff from Filch's office."

"Did you see anyone?" asked Bill.

"Not a soul." the twins said together.

Fred continued by saying, "We found a scary-looking portrait though."

"There was a rumour that Salazar Slytherin built dungeons under the Slytherin common room. A prison of some sort, to keep his enemies down there." Rabastan told the group. "But no one knew how to access it or even if it was real. But they said that it was guarded by a portrait of a serpent."

"The portrait is right around the corner." said George and dragged everyone with him. There was indeed a picture of some kind of monstrosity placed in an otherwise empty dungeon wall. It resembled a lizard-like dragon, but with long fangs that dripped venom and scales that looked sharp like the edges of a dagger.

With a hushed voice, Fred said. "We were under the cloak, so it couldn't see us."

Rabastan looked around and said. "No one was allowed to enter this corridor, at least when we were in school."

The redhead pulled the cloak over his shoulder and slipped under it, George motioned everyone to move back and stay quiet. They all tired to peer around the corner. The snake in the frame was resting and unaware that someone was approaching. Suddenly the large portrait flung open and Fred stuck his head out from the cloak.

"How did you get it open?" Rabastan asked as they all walked closer

"Simple." George grinned. "The thing was asleep."

"I meant how did the portrait just open like that? If it's Slytherin's creation, doesn't it need Parseltongue or something?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess not."

"We're wasting time." Dolohov grumbled. He waved his hand over the gaping hole in the wall and asked. "Who's going first? Would the Gryffindors like to leap into the unknown as usual "

Bill snorted. "I may be a Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid.

"How about we all go? It's a team effort, right?" Tonks suggested.

"We'll go." Fred and George hollered over the arguing. Fred added with a smirk. "Honestly, you call yourselves Death Eaters."

The staircase leading down was narrow and dim, as usual when dealing with shady cellars and Slytherins. With their wands lit, the twins made their way down. Tonks and Dolohov followed. Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bill came last.

"What is it with Slytherins and eerie dungeons?" Tonks asked, not waiting for an answer.

The flight of stairs ended and bright light shone from torches that lit the entire area.

Bill was the last one to arrive. "Looks cosy."

"Hey guys." Tonks' voice echoed in the hollowness of the cellar. "I think we have a bit of a problem."

Rabastan and Rodolphus appeared next to the witch and raised a brow. They came face to face with a number of people. Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, Sprout and Hooch, all sitting in dusty and grim cell with magically strengthened bars.

"Hi." Tonks awkwardly waved.

"A little help would be appreciated." Flitwick said.

From the next cell, they found Alastor Moody and McGonagall herself. Tonks was caught off guard upon seeing her friend and mentor. "Mad-Eye, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"We'll chit-chat later, now help me out of there." Moody was in no mood to converse.

Rabastan asked. "Hold on. If McGonagall is down here...who's up there?"

"Now that is an interesting question." said Rodolphus.

McGonagall stood and spoke sternly. "We have been down here for days. I would very much like to get out of here and see the daylight."

"It's the Order." Moody said. "Kingsley decided to make Hogwarts his new headquarters and those who weren't in agreement got tossed down here."

"Well, of course we weren't in agreement. This is a school, not a place for charlatan and usurpers." Minerva growled. "I had words with Shacklebolt, but he claims that Albus Dumbledore would have agreed to this and then banished my staff into this prison cell for not being cooperative enough."

Bill asked. "The Order is here in Hogwarts?"

"Afraid so." Moody said. "I told Kingsley what I thought of his plan, that landed me in here with the rest of the troublesome individuals."

"How is it that you are down here?" Minerva asked with a raised brow. "With questionable company if I may add."

The eldest redhead said. "It's a rather long story, one we will tell you once we get everything sorted."

"If the Order has Hogwarts, one of us has to notify the Dark Lord." Rabastan said. "Those fools won't care about Barty's title, they obey no one and the Ministry can't control them if they're working on their own."

Minerva and probably everyone else stiffened at the words leaving one of the Lestrange brother's mouth.

"We'll figure out a way to free everyone." Tonks said and the Lestrange brothers nodded along. "Bill, take Dolohov and go back up. Chances are that Crouch and Snape are in trouble. Fred and George will use the cloak to get back into the Vanishing Cabinet, then Apparate back into the manor."

When no one made a move to leave, the witch inquired with a sharp edge to her tone. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"We like it when a woman takes the reins." Rodolphus chuckled.

"These bars are reinforced with magic, meaning more work for me." Rabastan sighed.

"But you can do it, right?" Sprout asked from her place in the cell.

The man hummed. "I'm the best there is."

"Get to work then." Moody snapped.

"Isn't he the bloke Barty stuffed into a trunk?" Rodolphus asked with a smirk. "We had a good laugh over it."

Tonks barked out. "Stop fooling around and let's get these people out of those cells. I swear to Merlin, you're even worse than Fred and George."

Minerva was unsure how to act. It was clear that they were going to help them out, but what would happen after, when Voldemort arrived. She sat back and shared a confused, if not worried look with Mad-Eye.

X

"I'm coming with you."

"We discussed this, Harry."

Tom stopped adjusting his cuffs and met Harry's eyes in the mirror. That particular conversation had started almost an hour go. They were taking Hogwarts tonight, but Tom couldn't put Harry at risk my letting him come as well.

"You have minions in Hogsmeade and Greyback's pack will be near the edge of the forest. If the Order shows up, you have enough people to take care of it. I'm only asking that you let me talk to McGonagall." Harry argued. "I get it why you think I should stay here, but I'm asking you to trust me. McGonagall won't just hand over Hogwarts. She won't trust Barty, a known Death Eater who was presumed dead and she definitely won't trust Snape, who sent Dumbledore flying from the Astronomy Tower."

With a resigned sigh, the man said. "Fine."

"Really, I can come with you?" Harry asked brightly. "I'll stay out of trouble, I promise."

They both reached the foyer when the twins Apparated in front of them and one of the redhead's gasped and panted. Out of breath, Fred said. "Your Lordness."

"It seems we're in a bit of a pickle." added George.

"Speak." Tom ordered, eying both young men with his narrowed eyes.

Fred said. "The Order has Hogwarts. They locked everyone into some kind of prison under the Slytherin common room. McGonagall was there too, she must have refused Shacklebolt's demands."

Tom's featured darkened. "I see."

"We were sent to give you the message, Your Darkness." George said. "As we slipped out of the dungeons, we saw Aurors in the Great Hall."

"So much for a legal takeover." Harry sighed. "We have to go now."

With a pointed look, the Dark Lord said, "I will not risk with your life, Harry."

"I'm pretty good with a wand, you know. I was meant to defeat you, so you can't say that I'm incapable of defending myself."

"You will stay here, I will not discuss it further." Tom said. "That's my final word."

He strode away, leaving Harry with the twins. The green-eyed wizard was furious. "I'm not his bloody dog. Stay here, Harry, be a good boy, Harry...I'm going, he can't stop me."

With that, Harry stomped off too. Fred and George shared a look and went off to find Bella, she would never forgive them if she missed out on all the fun.

X

Summoning his Death Eaters, Tom stood with his back rigid and face set in a deep scowl. Nothing was ever easy, he couldn't have it easy because he was the Dark Lord. It meant complications, pesky opponents and one infuriating teenager with the power to drive Tom crazy.

His minions responded to his call and his Inner Circle trickled in one by one, clad in their Death Eater robes and masks.

"Since we are no longer hiding our true nature, you may remove your masks. We no longer need to hide our identities."

The masks shimmered away, Tom was not surprised to see Bella's eager face. Draco was standing next to his aunt, his face filled with anticipation. He never got to go on raids or join in on the more dangerous stuff.

"Where is Lucius?"

"In the Ministry with the Granger girl." Bella replied.

He had sent them himself, only now remembering the task he had given them. "My attempt to take Hogwarts without a fight has failed. The Order members have set up their little organisation inside the school. This is our chance to eliminate our enemy and put a stop to their efforts. This is a simple mission, we won't be taking prisoners. The staff of Hogwarts are not to be harmed. We will have Hogwarts by tonight."

X

Severus Snape was not having a good day. He had busy fighting two Aurors when more of his Lord's forces arrived and started a duel of their own. Barty was actually smiling, enjoying his little battle with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had been ambushed by the small group of Order members, who couldn't give a toss about an official Ministry sanction or the new Minister himself. Wands had been quickly drawn.

Somehow, it had turned into a battle. Then more Order members showed up and Severus was feeling as if his day wasn't going to end with a pleasant note. He saw Bella going up against Molly Weasley, the witch's dark curls messy and instantly recognizable. Molly was firing spell after spell which Bella deflected. The cackle that left Bella's curved lips made most shudder. Having backed the redhead against a wall, Bellatrix was about to whisper her favourite curse but she was stopped by Bill, who simply knocked out his mum and said something to Bellatrix which made the witch pout and stomp off to find her next victim. It was surprising that the redheaded witch had landed a few good hits, Bella's cheek had a bleeding cut and her sleeve was torn and arm oozing blood. The cutting hex that Molly had thrown had hit the other woman quite badly, but Bella wasn't about to let that stop her.

For a moment, Snape's dark eyes scanned the room, but he didn't see what he had been hoping to find. The only glimpse of blonde hair belonged to Draco.

Hermione appeared in Snape's line of vision and the man was surprised to see the witch fight with vigour. Her wand moved with a certain grace, her spells never missed the intended mark and Snape was even more shocked to see the young witch use dark and deadly spells no innocent Gryffindor would never even dare to say out loud. The girl had become a serious and lethal witch with a vast array of curses at her disposal.

"Is that Granger?" Barty, who was close enough to Snape, asked with a grin. "Luce didn't hold back when teaching her. She's good."

The girl in question was working her arse off to hold back a nameless wizard who had tried to hit her with an Entrail-Expelling Curse. The man was driving her towards the open field in the courtyard. The courtyard had its fair share of fighting wizards and witches, but she was focused on the fight in front of her. She saw Tonks and Fred from the corner of her eye, both with their own wizard to duel with. It was strange, Hermione thought. The Order had vast numbers, more than she thought possible with the constant danger. The Light Side, or as they claimed, was equipped with former Aurors, wizards and witches who were half-bloods or less. All of them afraid of Voldemort's reign. Hermione recognised Cedric's dad and many more who had supported Dumbledore. Yet they were vicious and there was anger in their eyes. Anger that was filled by lies most likely. It was wrong of her to blame those people, but at the same time, she had to repel spell after spell that was aimed at her. They had all made a choice and now they had to live by it or die because of it.

Hermione vaguely heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't turn her eyes away from the man firing curses at her. Before she knew it, someone had cast a _Protego_ over her, blocking someone's spell. With a quick flash of green, the man who had duelled her was dead on the ground.

"I was handling it, you know." said Hermione, but her glare turned softer and she said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Lucius was about to say something but had to cast another Shield Charm when someone shot a jet of red towards them.

"We're like sitting ducks out here." Hermione said, but then something caught her eye and she half-growled and half-gasped. "Is that Harry? That idiot...I'm going to kill him when get back to the manor."

"Potter can take care of himself." Lucius shrugged.

It was indeed Harry, who had slipped out of the Manor, ignoring Tom's orders. He had managed to get inside the castle, but tried to avoid seeing Tom. He had no such luck and ran into the man when he came down the stairs like fury descending. He flicked away attacks with his wrist, an easy task for the Dark Lord. When he saw Harry, he narrowed his crimson eyes and pinned Harry with them. "I see you decided to disobey me."

"Did you honestly think that I was going to sit at home?"

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Tom grabbed the teen by his arm and dragged him along, Many of the Order members and their supporters recognized Harry and it spread like wildfire. In their eyes, Voldemort had Potter and the Saviour couldn't help them now. Tom made no move to release Harry from his hold, no matter how much the teen protested.

The courtyard seemed almost silent as Tom walked into the midst of it all. Harry saw Draco holding Ron at wand point, the blonde's expression was victorious and Ron couldn't stop snarling at the blonde. His eyes briefly met Harry's and the green-eyed teen was surprised to see open hate in Ron's gleaming eyes. He couldn't remember the boy who he had met all those years ago, he couldn't even feel bad for not feeling any sympathy towards the youngest Weasley boy. It just left him numb.

Seeing their enemy with their believed saviour stilled the battle. A number of people fled upon seeing Voldemort, though he wasn't the hideous creature people had whispered him to be. Yet he injected more fear with his cold and handsome features than with scaly skin. Of course Tom loved the terror he induced, the frightened looks he received.

"Your precious Saviour isn't coming to your aid. There is no victory for the Light, nothing to be gained by fighting against what has already happened. You have fought in vain, with false hope and under the delusions of triumph which is nothing more than a figment of truth." the Dark Lord spoke, his voice echoing around the courtyard and reaching each and every wizard and witch. People were wearing defeated expressions, tired and sore from fighting against someone they all knew was far too powerful to beat. What they harboured in their hearts was a flimsy shred of hope that perhaps they could restore peace. "I am a merciful lord. Cease resistance and I shall grant you all a quiet existence and a place in this new era. There is no point in fighting against me, I am far more lenient with my allies than with my enemies."

Harry noticed a few lowering their wands, some were looking contemplative.

"Why should any of us believe you?" someone from the crowd shouted. Similar questions were asked by a few others, all wanting to know why they should believe a word of a Dark Lord.

"I am a man of my word, I do not lie." Tom said, his voice even and with no hints of anger.

Harry spoke, attempting to help Tom. "Look, no one can blame you for not trusting the word of Lord Voldemort "

He wasn't allowed to finish, Ron's protest interrupted him."How can you stand there and do nothing? You were supposed to kill him, but you're a coward because you ran. He killed your parents, but instead of doing what you were meant to do, you're siding with him. It's what you were meant for, what good are you now if you can't even do what you were told. You've gone Dark."

Draco, tiring of the redhead's rant, kicked him in the gut. Ron was already on his knees and groaned when the blonde's hit made contact.

"I didn't go Dark just for the fun of it, it was a choice I made after learning the truth. You only needed a weapon, none of you cared about me, only what I could do for you. I was meant to die for the lot of you, but none of you asked me if I wanted to sacrifice myself. All of you placed your hope in a teenager, a broken and inexperienced teenager who no one cared about until you needed me to do something. You all believed me to be a liar and just an attention seeking brat or that miserable orphan boy who brought everyone unnecessary trouble. I have found more understanding and certainty with the people you call Dark than with those who called themselves my friends and family. You all followed Dumbledore blindly, as if the sun shone out from his arse. The entire Order consists of trained wizards and witches, but they let kids do their dirty work. There is no longer a war to win, it's all over."

Tom couldn't help himself and pulled Harry closer, tightly against his side. They were equals and Tom wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the teen and snog him senseless. His arm did sneak around Harry's waist and he felt the boy lean into his side.

Molly Weasley, who had been stunned by Bill earlier, had entered the courtyard as well, her eyes immediately zoomed in on Harry. " Harry, what are you doing?"

"He's gone Dark, Mum." Ron shouted.

"That can't be true. Harry wouldn't do that to us, Albus said he has to vanquish You-Know-Who." Molly spluttered. Then she saw Fred and George standing nearby, both Bill and Charlie had their wands trained on Kingsley. She saw Hermione with Lucius, the girl wasn't bothered by the fact that she was standing side by side with a Death Eater. Molly saw Severus, the wizard smirking at her with something cruel shadowing his expression. Anger rose in Molly and she screamed, "Why are you all just standing there? Bill...Charlie...What are you doing?"

"Mum, shut up." Charlie said. "You'll get yourself killed."

"How dare you, Charlie Weasley. I'm your mother, do not disrespect me."

Tom flicked his wand and the woman's voice caught in her throat. She was red-faced and shouting, but nothing came out. Harry shot a thankful look towards Tom and said quietly. "She has a talent for giving people headaches."

Addressing the crowd who was standing motionlessly and with confused expressions, Tom said. "Either accept this, accept my rule and authority, or face the consequences of treason which you will be committing if you do not consent to my terms in this new world we are creating. The choice is fairly simple."

Harry watched Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood lower their wands, both looking curious. Harry hadn't even known they were in the Order, but they had recruited a lot of new members during the last few months. The Order members who had stayed were looking around among each other, trying to decide if it was better to join this new regime or die for the old.

Aside from Kingsley, Molly and three of Kingsley's cronies, most lowered their wands and just stood with confusion and fear reflecting in their eyes and stance. McGonagall and the other teachers were standing on the steps. Mad-Eye wanted to have a few strong words with Kingsley, but he could wait a while longer. The battle was over, everyone waited for the Dark Lord's next move with bated breath.

"I will take your surrender as a sign of compliance." Tom said and added with a more sharper tone. "Those who wish to leave, may do so. Go home and forget all notions of resistance. There is only one side. I have far better things to do than hunt down your families and fill my dungeons with rebels."

It didn't surprise anyone when half of the keen Order members and their allies took off. They were just puppets and Tom had no real interest in killing them, he was willing to let them live their lives. But he had plans for the leaders of the pesky organisation that had been a thorn in his side for years. Harry detangled himself from Tom and gave him a tired smile. He knew that he wasn't off the hook for disobeying Tom, but the man had other things to deal with. Mainly Kingsley and then McGonagall.

X

The Great Hall was made into a makeshift infirmary. Both sides had lost no more than three people. A few Death Eaters Tom didn't know by name and didn't mourn. No one of importance had died and that's what mattered to the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was checking the twins over like a worried mother hen, the sight of it making Harry snort and a bit glad that they had taken Molly, Ron and the rest of the Order members into a secure classroom. The Weasley Matriarch would have spluttered and gone a horrible shade of purple.

Rabastan and Rodolphus were chatting with Bill and Tonks, Severus was tending to Draco's arm that had a rather nasty looking graze running from his elbow to his wrist. He kept wincing as Snape examined it, making both Fred and George fidget. At some point they couldn't stand so far away and escaped Bella. Draco looked positively glowing as the two started fussing over him, even though he tried to keep a cool and detached expression, it was obvious that he was happy to see the redheads.

Just a few feet away, Hermione was sitting on one of the benches. She had a small gash on her temple and a forming bruise near her collarbone, but she looked to be in no pain. Lucius appeared with a cup of something steaming and Hermione took it with no hesitation. There was this strange protectiveness both displayed. It was funny how such a small amount of time could forge a friendship. An odd and very unlikely alliance, but Harry had no reason to complain. His best friend was obviously content and he had no room to judge since he had forged a far more intimate relationship with Voldemort of all people.

"Harry, you alright?"

The green-eyed teen turned to see Charlie standing behind him. The dragon tamer was looking relatively unscathed, aside from his shirt that was torn from various places.

"I'm fine." the teen replied.

Charlie gave the Great hall a look and said. "I'm not sure Hogwarts is ready to start a new year. There's quite a lot of damage that needs to be fixed before students arrive."

"How long do you think it would take? To fix everything." Harry asked.

"Three or four weeks maybe, but I'm just guessing here." the redhead shrugged. "The courtyard is a mess and some of the towers too. The insides are mostly intact, the Great Hall not so much, but none of the classrooms are out of order. Tonks said that they had to blast away some walls in the dungeon where the teachers had been held."

Harry sighed. "Tom's not going to like this."

"I heard you sneaked out after being told to stay home." Charlie grinned.

"Bloody twins." the teen groaned.

X

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was tired; wary of what waited ahead and weary from what was behind her. He office housed wizards she did not trust and had always considered her enemies, the schools enemies since she didn't want any part in the war and only wanted to protect the place she loved most. Now she was unsure in her beliefs and everything she had known.

Barty Crouch Junior had somehow escaped the Kiss and was standing before her as the new Minister for Magic. She was afraid to think what would become of Hogwarts now that Voldemort and his forces had secured their victory. The scroll in her hands was burning and she dared not open it.

"You have to open it at some point, there is no need to delay what will undoubtedly happen." Barty said, his tone smooth and professional. "You will find all twelve signatures belonging to the members of the new Board of Governors. Decisions that affect Hogwarts and its staff will now be made by the Board and the Ministry."

McGonagall unwrapped the parchment and fear filled her as she read the lines. She was helpless and Hogwarts was slipping into the hands of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. She found the signatures of all the school governors, each and every one of them approved by the Wizengamot. She knew that it was all legal. Minerva almost let out a humourless laugh when she saw the elegant script belonging to Lucius Malfoy, the head of the board.

The witch was silent. No words left her and Barty was getting worried that the old witch had been shocked out of her mind. He stepped back from the desk when Tom stood and walked over to the window. The wizard spoke. "I know this school means a great deal to you, to all of the teachers here. Hogwarts is mine now, this Ministry sanction is only a formality. Hogwarts will be going through some adjustments."

McGonagall raised her worried eyes upon hearing the news she had been dreading. "You plan to ban Muggle-borns from Hogwarts."

"No, I was advised to change my more radical views." Tom said to calm the witch. "Miss Granger is very vocal about her beliefs, it would be rather hard to keep Muggle-borns away from this place. I fear she might start a new war if I tried. It is no secret that Dumbledore allowed Hogwarts to become a disgrace, a school that taught wizards and witches how to be more like Muggles. I will purge this place from all that nonsense." said Tom and produced a few sheets of parchment. Handing it to the woman, he continued, "This is the new curriculum. Approved by the Board of Governors. It was a joint effort of many, but mostly put together by Miss Granger and Lucius Malfoy."

Minerva read through the new subjects and lists of improvements that were going to take place. She had a hard time believing that Hermione Granger would consent to being anywhere near a Malfoy, but she had witnessed the friendly interaction between the two just before she had been asked to accompany the two wizards into her office.

"Nothing will change, at least not drastically." Tom said. "Hogwarts will be a school that will teach all aspects of magic, there won't be a difference between Light and Dark. I won't tolerate any kind of prejudice. I will give everyone a choice, if they choose to remain then I will allow it. There will be a new Head of Hogwarts of course. I heard from Severus that the school chooses the Headmaster or Headmistress, neither you nor Dumbledore have the school's blessing."

Minerva was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Harry peered inside and asked. "Am I interrupting?"

"Would you care if you were?" Tom retorted.

"Not really." Harry came in and shut the door. "Could you give us a minute, Tom? You promised that you would let me talk to Professor McGonagall."

Tom raised a brow. "I am inclined to break my promises to you when I've been defied."

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" inquired Harry.

"Fine." Tom sighed and dragged a hand over his face in frustration. "I will pay a visit to my prisoners."

Harry stopped Tom before he could slip out of the door. "Try to control yourself and don't kill them. At least keep Molly Weasley in one piece, she's still the mother of five of your supporters."

"Offensive woman." Tom grimaced. "I'll cast another silencing charm if she gets on my nerves."

"That's all I ask." Harry smiled lightly and gave the man a soft kiss, making Tom want to throttle the teen.

Closing the door, Harry leaned against it. McGonagall was silent but she was just too bewildered to actually speak. The teen in front of her was one of her lions, she had watched him grow from a small gangly boy to a teenager who was no longer a child. She had never approved of the boy's treatment, she had lost her trust in Albus with each incident that had placed the boy in harm's way. The boy's Muggle family couldn't even take care of a house-cat, let alone a small child. Minerva had never believed that the boy was safe and she had been right, each year something had happened to Harry and his friends.

"What am I going to do with you, Mister Potter?"

"Hopefully forgive me for abandoning the Light." Harry said, letting the witch see his worried expression. "I didn't exactly plan on it, you know. But the Order changed after Dumbledore's death. Suddenly, I was just a means to kill Voldemort and I had no other use. Snape told me the truth everyone else kept from me, about the real meaning of the prophecy and about Dumbledore's plans to have me die in the end. He never told me the things I needed to know, he just told me things that would make me want to sacrifice myself. I had already lost so much and I was one step away from depression. It's not a nice feeling, finding out that you're just a pawn in a game Dumbledore had no intention to lose. The Order did everything they could to keep me locked up."

Minerva knew that they were wrong to use Harry. She said. "You abandoned no one, it seems we abandoned you. Albus had no right to take your childhood from you, to force you into this war. How could anyone believe that a child could be a match to a wizard who wields magic like no other. An enemy with vast knowledge and power, and our only chance of beating him was a child. We were all fools; Albus in his meddling and twisted sense of greater good and the rest of us in our blind faith in Albus. I can only hope that you forgive me, Harry, for never putting a stop to this madness before it was too late."

"You had no reason to doubt Dumbledore."

"I had many reasons to mistrust him, but I chose to ignore my own suspicions."

Harry pushed away from the door and took a seat across from the woman. "I would rather not talk about Dumbledore. I'm not here because of purely selfless reasons, I actually wanted to talk to you about Voldemort. He is different from what you may remember, he isn't a mindless killer. His sanity was affected by his resurrection and by something I can't tell you, but he is better now. He truly wants to make the wizarding world a better place. It sounds unoriginal, I know, but he plans to restore rights for werewolves like Remus. And teach Muggle-borns our customs and our ways, not the other way around. He has Hermione in his team, that wouldn't have happened if he was still a lunatic obsessed with blood purity. I support his ideas and plans with Hogwarts. I trust him."

"What about the prophecy?"

"We made a vow." Harry told the woman. "Both of us will forget the prophecy and neither will ever try to kill the other. If either of tries to break the vow, we face the consequences."

Minerva wasn't sure what to believe at that point. "I can't bring myself to believe any of this, but I have no other choice than to trust you."

"Everything will fall into place if you give it time. It's one of those things you need to see in order to believe."

"And is it true about the Weasley boys?" asked the witch. "Fred and George were always inclined to cause trouble, but the older ones?"

"Bill supports me and Charlie was already Dark when I chose to leave the Order. Fred and George supported me as well, now they have other reasons. They are both being mentored by Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange brothers. Hermione was ready to follow me wherever I ended up going and she supports the choices I have made, even if she doesn't fully understand them. Ginny is much the same."

McGonagall asked. "What of Arthur?"

"He's staying with us in Voldemort's manor. Turns out Molly had him under the Imperius for the past few years. He's resting at the moment, Ginny is with him."

"I never expected such a thing from Molly, but appearances can be deceiving as I have come to understand." said the elderly witch. "Am I to understand that it was Severus who helped you distance yourself from the Order?"

Harry snorted. "Not exactly, but he did help me see things for what they really were. An unexpected ally, so to speak."

"He played his role rather well, had us all believe that he was firmly Light." Minerva said with an annoyed huff. She had thought that Severus was her friend, she had been very upset after finding out that Severus had been the one who cast the curse that ended Dumbledore's life. "He was a spy all these years."

"He was only loyal to one Master, to the Dark Lord." Harry smirked. "He did try to protect me, even though he wasn't that fond of me, but he never stopped being loyal to Voldemort."

They sat in silence for a while, Minerva thinking about everything she had seen and heard over the past few days.

Harry asked. "How did Kingsley know about the Slytherin dungeon under the common rooms?"

"I have no idea. He knew to cast the Disillusionment Charm before appearing before the portrait of the drake. Albus once spoke of the prison cells under the school, perhaps he shared that information with Shacklebolt."

"It doesn't matter, Kingsley won't be alive much longer." said the teen, making Minerva scowl. "I won't stop Tom. It's his business what he does with people who irritate him."

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts?" asked the aged witch.

With a nod, Harry said. "Of course, I still have my Seventh Year to finish. The Order is mostly gone now, there's no one chasing after me and no one is stopping me if that's why you're asking. Tom doesn't treat me as a follower, I'm not one of his Death Eaters. We're equals."

While hard to believe, Minerva found herself trusting the young wizard sitting before her. She would give it time and hopefully learn to work together with former foes.


	13. Chapter 13 : Sweet Lies, Bitter Truths

**Author's Note**_**:**__ I'm totally messing with magic and making stuff up as I go._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Lies, Bitter Truths<strong>

With his legs swinging over the edge, Harry sat on top of the Astronomy Tower, alone with his thoughts. Just a few hours ago, Tom had secured Hogwarts. Perhaps it had been too easy, but a victory handed on a silver platter wasn't something one would turn down. The Weasley boys had all agreed to talk to the Dark Lord about their mother. Even if the witch wasn't on their side, she was still their mother.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione behind him, the girl always knew how to pick up on Harry's moods. "I just visited Ron. He does have a charming way with words."

"Charlie came up with a great way to get him out of everyone's sight." Harry said as the girl joined him. "They're shipping him to Romania, turns out they need people in the dragon reserve. He won't be able to leave, it's his punishment for being a pain in the arse."

Hermione snorted. "Ron did say how much he loves dragons."

"Shovelling shit seems like the perfect occupation for him. Charlie will take him there as soon as possible. That way, he gets to keep his life and we won't have to deal with him. Tom wasn't happy, but killing him won't earn him any votes from Arthur or the rest of the Weasleys."

"What of Molly?"

Harry shrugged, he had no answer. "She will either accept this new turn of events or pay the price of defiance. Tom might be reformed, but he won't hesitate to kill her if that means one less enemy. Bill and the twins plan to speak to him about it."

"What do you want for Molly?" asked the girl.

"She means nothing to me, after everything that has happened and with the knowledge I have now, I can't feel anything but pity. She made her own bed, no one else has to deal with her mistakes."

"What if we _Obliviate_ her? Erase her memory, wipe out the bad and allow her to become a better person. I know it sounds mad, but Dumbledore most likely warped her mind as well, his nonsense affected everyone back then. If we can give her a chance, shouldn't we take it?"

For a moment, Harry even considered the idea. Until he remembered what the witch had done to Arthur. "Dumbledore or no Dumbledore, she still used an Unforgivable on Arthur."

"Well, yes," Hermione began, "but I was just thinking about Ginny and the boys. She is still their mother. One the other hand, it's not like we know what she was like before Dumbledore got to her. Maybe she was already like that in school. I was just being stupid."

"No, you were just trying to think of ways to spare everyone the heartache. I told Tom to keep her alive, but I'm not exactly in his good graces at the moment."

"You mean you refused to comply when he told you to stay put and not come anywhere near Hogwarts? I can see why that would anger the man." chuckled the young witch.

Harry winced a bit and said, "I couldn't just stay in the manor and wait like an obedient Labrador. My friends are fighting and I'm supposed to just sit and do nothing."

"I understand, you don't have to tell me." Hermione said. "I would have done the same."

With a slight frown, the green-eyed teen asked, "You didn't get hit with anything serious, did you? I saw you battling a wizard in the courtyard."

"I almost had him but I didn't watch my back and missed one of Kingsley's cronies sending a rather nasty hex my way. Lucius saved my arse out there, if he hadn't cast the protective shield over me, I would've probably bled out or had my guts spilled over the courtyard."

"He's really changed his tune. What happened to his 'death to all Muggle-borns' campaign?" inquired the wizard, though he didn't mean anything by it.

Hermione laughed, her lips curving upwards. "I'm quite sure that's not how he would phrase it, but he has somewhat changed his views. I hate to say it, but I was wrong about Lucius. I was bigoted the same way he was, I never really thought that there was more to him than the Pure-blood rubbish and his supercilious image. But I was wrong and I admit it. Don't get me wrong, he's still the most conceited and spoiled princess I have ever had the pleasure to know, but despite his flaws, I really like him and genuinely appreciate him."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Harry grinned. "I haven't been around him day in and day out, but I sort of see what you mean. It's pretty much the same way with Snape. He grows on you."

"I wouldn't know about that, the man seems to avoid me." hummed the girl. "I have no idea what it is that I have done to him or how I have angered him, but he truly detests me for some reason. Narcissa thinks he's jealous."

"Jealous of you?" asked Harry.

The girl gave a nod and said with the same apprehensive look. "It's completely ridiculous, I know. But I have been spending most of my time in Malfoy Manor with either Lucius or Narcissa. They both teach me about different aspects of magic, about wizarding customs and traditions. I refuse to be an ignorant Muggle-born, I will gladly learn whatever they are willing to teach me. But I don't understand why Professor Snape would be irritated, it's not like I'm seducing his lover. We're purely platonic and it's all in the name of a proper wizarding education."

"He's not jealous of you, he doesn't see you as competition. You spend time with Lucius, you're practically always together with your noses in a book or discussing something the rest of us don't comprehend. Snape probably only sees him enough for a quick shag."

Hermione grimaced. "Thank you for that lovely interpretation."

"The point is that you get to spend quality time with his lover while he gets to spend time with his potions and whatever Tom makes him do. He doesn't hate you exclusively, he hates everyone."

"Your boyfriend wants Lucius to teach Wizarding History and Politics. We put together a lesson plan and everything. We discussed it with the Dark Lord and he agrees that at least one school governor should keep an eye on Hogwarts. With Lucius and Professor Snape both teaching, the Dark Lord has eyes and ears in Hogwarts."

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything, they were interrupted by a light-blue flash that seemed to slither around in a circle, carrying a message.

Hermione asked, eyes wide, "Is that a snake?"

"Yes, that's a snake" Harry smiled. "Fred wants me in McGonagall's office. I think the snake is rather fitting, both of the twins have a serpent for a Patronus now that they're smitten with Draco. I wonder what Draco's Patronus will be."

"Draco can perform the Patronus Charm?"

"I've been teaching him how to do it." Harry said. "He's not as evil as he likes to think."

Hermione stated rather seriously. "Dark wizards can conjure a Patronus as well, they don't have to be Light in order to manage it. Pure-heartedness isn't a requirement, it just makes it easier for the caster to think of happy memories. A Patronus Charm is considered Light because of the intent to protect and not cause harm. I was only surprised because last I heard, he was having difficulty with his wand."

"He's using a spare at the moment," Harry responded and asked with a little curiosity, "How is it that you know all this stuff?"

"I read a lot." Hermione explained with a pointed look. "And Lucius lent me an old book that explains the very essence of magic."

Harry mused. "You know, Snape has a Patronus too."

"I've been teaching Lucius as well." chuckled the girl.

"Seriously? You're teaching Lucius Malfoy how to cast a Patronus?" Harry questioned doubtfully. "And? Did he fail miserably?"

Hermione smacked the other's arm and replied. "No, he did rather spectacularly. After failing about a hundred times. But the point is that he managed to do it after I explained what qualifies as a happy memory. Thinking about the time you tortured someone doesn't quite cut it, you know. I told him to be exceptionally mushy and Hufflepuff-like with the happy memory that he used."

"I bet it was a bat." Harry snorted.

"Because of Professor Snape? That's very mature of you, Harry." Hermione tutted and added. "Actually, it was a rather lovely peacock. It makes sense, peacock symbolises nobility, guidance, refinement, vision and royalty. All the things I see in Lucius. Besides, he is as proud as one."

Harry smirked but agreed with the witch.

X

The Headmistress' office wasn't a large room, but it was awfully crowded. Fred's snake Patronus had delivered the message and now both Hermione and Harry stood in the doorway of the office. To Harry's surprise, the Dark Lord was sitting where Dumbledore had been seated once upon a time.

The Headmistress herself was standing near a bookcase, her expression was not sweet nor happy. It was downright petulant.

Hermione didn't like to wallow in doorways, so she immediately walked over to a small flight of steps that were on the left side of the room. Most of the Inner Circle was present, aside from those who had been tasked with keeping an eye on the prisoners or doing something equally important that Tom had thought of. Bill and Charlie had agreed to deal with Ron's immediate departure for Romania, so they weren't present.

Bellatrix looked extremely bored, her curved wand loosely tangling from her fingers. Severus found the whole office far too disdainful to spend time in, he could do without any memories of the old coot. Draco was more interested in getting covertly groped by Fred and George than dealing with business.

Harry took one look at the man sitting in the Headmaster's chair and snorted. Tom really wanted to rub it in, his victory and his claim over Hogwarts.

"Nice of you to join us, Harry." Tom drawled, though his tone held no malice.

"Are we having a meeting or something?" Harry asked.

Tom leaned forward, his elbows supporting him. His smile was vindictive and did hold a considerable amount of glee. It didn't unnerve Harry as much as it used to, he just hoped that Tom wasn't going to spank him in front of everyone. That would definitely not sit well with Harry. "Something rather unexpected has happened, something I myself never predicted could happened. I'm not even positive I want to accept this sudden challenge, but I find myself curious and quite pleased. Yet another triumph Dumbledore never managed to obtain."

The green-eyed teen perched himself against the desk and looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, at least not knowingly." Tom said with an innocent look that still made Harry's skin crawl in more than one pleasurable way. "It would seem that Hogwarts has chosen me."

There was a tattered cough from one of the corners, it was followed by a laugh that was dusty and old. The old and tatty Sorting Hat cleared his rough voice and said. "One would never find a wiser lady than Hogwarts, she chooses cleverly. Only the worthy will catch her eye, the lady is fickle yet concrete."

"Hogwarts has chosen a new Headmaster." Hermione figured it out before Harry and beamed, she found the whole process greatly interesting. A castle that was sentient made her brain reel.

Minerva's scoff was loud and clear, she couldn't understand why Hogwarts should pick Tom Riddle out of all the people there. Even Severus would have been a better choice.

"Headmaster Voldemort." Harry snorted. "You're kidding, right? The Dark Lord in a school full children."

"I'll have you know that I applied for a teacher's position multiple times but Dumbledore always made sure I wasn't employed. He had the Board of Governors believe that I was a deranged psychopath with less than average credentials."

Harry chuckled. "But you were a deranged psychopath."

"That's hardly the point," Tom gritted out, "I was a brilliant student and mastered skills that Dumbledore only dreamed of. I was easily the best candidate, far more superior than the rest of the idiots applying. He was just keeping me away from Hogwarts because he knew of my power and sway among the Pure-blood families. He was just a spiteful old man."

"Dumbledore knew that the castle did not favour him," spoke Severus, "He must have known that one day Hogwarts would grow tired of him and kick him out of the castle altogether. The old man often feared the castle's revenge."

Bellatrix cackled. "The old bearded fool ought to be rolling around in his grave right about now."

"I do hope so." Tom said with obvious delight. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Since the castle has deemed me worthy and actually wants me to run this place, I can't find a single reason to refuse."

"How about the tiny detail you neglected to consider," Harry began, "the fact that you don't particularly like kids. As the Headmaster, you shouldn't want to kill your students."

Minerva, quite humourlessly, agreed. "I would like to know as well, how exactly would a Dark Lord run a school. With no knowledge or tolerance to speak of."

Before the two could start arguing, Harry walked around the desk and planted his backside on Tom's lap. Without any complaints, Tom's arms sneaked around Harry's middle. Ignoring the rest of the people in the room, Harry caught Tom's chin between his fingers and whispered, "No cursing, love. You know she makes a fair point, one I would like to make as well."

"If that buffoon Dumbledore could manage it, so can I." Tom stated.

"You shouldn't accept the position only to mock Dumbledore. It's a serious responsibility and it means you actually have to live here and not just pop by every other day when the mood strikes you. All the students attending Hogwarts will be under your protection, they are your responsibility as long as they are students here."

Tom seemed to mull over everything. He couldn't argue with Harry, the boy was right after all. Being the Headmaster meant changes for not only him, but for Harry as well. If he were to accept and stay in the castle, Harry wouldn't be apart from him. Besides, he liked his manor and living in the castle where he could still smell Dumbledore's Muggle-loving ways and his ridiculous lemon drops was not to his liking.

"My Lord, if you accept the position, it might show the public that you indeed harbour good intentions and that you did not make empty promises. The title of Headmaster is a prestigious one, it holds considerable power and influence among most wizarding families." Severus reasoned with his Master.

"Severus, you can't support this. It's preposterous." Minerva gaped at the dark-haired Potion Master.

Severus drawled with his tone dry. "No more preposterous than Albus Dumbledore's machinations and his schemes that are still unravelling. I dare say that this is the best thing that can happen to Hogwarts, after everything that the old fool allowed to take place under his ever watchful gaze."

McGonagall fell silent.

"My Lord, I am expected in the Ministry." Barty said and gave a brief bow before Tom waved him off with a nod.

Bellatrix who was still playing with her wand, stood as well and gave a bow to her Master. "My Lord, may I be excused?"

"Very well, you may go." said the Dark Lord and watched Bella skip away and slam the door close behind her. Harry was still firmly sitting on his knee and had his arms around Tom's neck. Minerva seemed subdued and didn't protest. "I will think about this, before talking to the Board of Governors. A castle's wish is not enough to have the Board appoint me as the new Headmaster."

"I trust you know that all the members of the Board of Governors have to agree." Minerva added her two Sickles.

"Lucius is the Board." Harry smirked. "As the chairman of the Board of Governors, he pretty much makes the decisions."

The old witch looked doubtful, but kept her mouth in a thin line. She was still coming to terms with the new developments. It was all rather confusing for her and she really needed a cup of tea to soothe her mind. Her attention was pulled away from that as she noticed the walls glimmer with faint light.

"The castle has started repairing herself." Tom said as he saw the old witch look around with wonder.

"It can do that?" Harry asked.

Tom gave a nod. "When the right person makes such a request, Hogwarts will grant it. The sentient magic is powerful, far more complex that anyone would think."

"Where's Dumbledore's portrait?" asked Harry, scanning the walls where all the other portraits were. Albus had to be there as well, yet Harry couldn't find him.

Tom chuckled. "It seems that Hogwarts was not pleased with him and wouldn't allow the portrait to be placed among the other Headmasters."

"How can you possibly know that?" McGonagall questioned.

"Hogwarts told me." the Dark Lord said with a small smile. "It is one of the perks of being the rightful Head of Hogwarts. The conscious magic is able to communicate with me, convey messages and reveal most of her secrets."

Harry quirked his brow. "How did you find the Chamber of Secrets? Did the castle tell you?"

"In a way." the older wizard hummed. "It presented itself to me. I knew it had to be somewhere in the castle and I set out to find it. The castle might have guided me, but at the time I didn't know how or why. Even when I was a student, I felt quite at home in the castle. I felt as if it favoured me. The staircases always moved according to my needs, the elves seemed to abide by my wishes."

"So Hogwarts already liked you when you were a student, like it knew you would be well suited for the job later on." the green-eyed teen smirked. "I take it dear old Albus really pissed her off, why else would the castle not allow his portrait in here."

Minerva, with her lips pursed, stated. "Dumbledore's portrait is currently residing in Filch's office. The portrait hardly stayed up, as if the castle walls rejected the frame. It was easier to not put it up than try to force it to stay in place with sticking charms."

"That's hilarious." the twins snorted in unison.

"What of the students? A new school year is about to start, we cannot close the school." the former Headmistress inquired. "Will Hogwarts be ready?"

"If you would gather your staff, we can discuss it further." said Tom and turned to Harry. "You, however, will be going back to the manor."

Before Harry could protest, Tom pressed his index finger to the teen's lips and offered a meaningful glare. Going against Tom's orders had already made the older man angry at him, but he didn't feel like going anywhere. "Don't order me around, Tom."

"I ought to punish you, bend you over my knee and discipline you. I clearly remember telling you to stay away from Hogwarts, but you never listen. I had enough to deal with, I could have done without the concern over your safety. Your bold Gryffindor idiocy is irritating."

Severus inched towards the door, Draco motioned the twins to do the same. Tom was completely captivated by the wizard in his arms and no one wanted an eyeful. Minerva's cheeks were red and she noticed everyone else leaving the room. Apparently it was something of a standard for the two wizards. Harry and the Dark Lord didn't really see anyone else apart from each other, they had both slipped into their own little world with heated stares and stubborn glares. They missed the heavy thump of the door closing.

Straddling the older man, Harry started playing with the collar of Tom's dress shirt. He looked a little bit apologetic as he sighed. "You know why I didn't listen. You know I had to come. It was my fight as well and I couldn't miss out on seeing the Order on their knees. I had to see Kingsley surrender, to see him defeated and I wanted to look him in the eye and tell him that I wasn't going to help him. That I wasn't going to die like they always assumed I would, I wasn't their little hero. I was never going to stay out of it, I know that now, even though I wanted to keep my distance when I first came to you. If that makes me an idiot Gryffindor then I suppose I am one, but I was never going to stay at home while people I care about fought a battle that had been in the making for years. Don't criticise my decision to disobey you, you can't deny me something I have always had a part in."

Tom traced the teen's features, sliding his fingers down his cheek in a gentle caress. "And don't you condemn me for trying to keep you safe. My only wish was to keep you away from harm."

"I know." Harry smiled. "I'm a brat and give you terrible headaches."

"Thankfully, Severus makes excellent remedies."

The teen's fingers had left Tom's neck and Harry worked his way down, softly unbuttoning the deep blue shirt. Tom's robe had already been discarded before, it was easy for Harry to slip the material over Tom's shoulders. With a grin, the green-eyed wizard placed kisses on the smooth expanse of the other's skin. Tugging at the man's hair, Harry licked Tom's neck and chuckled as the man's arms tightened around his waist. "I want you to bend me over Dumbledore's desk."

"As tempting as it sounds, I cannot." Tom said with regretful smile. "I have a school to run and Order members to interrogate. There is still much to be done before I'm convinced of Hogwarts security, I will have to work on new wards before joining you in the manor."

"You're not sending me away," Harry intoned, "I'm staying here."

Tom gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, do as you please. Just stay away from trouble. I will not hesitate to have Rabastan and Rodolphus escort you and they will report back to me when you so much as think about doing something heroic and foolhardy."

"Alright, I'll be a good boy. No need for babysitters."

X

"What in Merlin's name are you three doing?"

Draco whipped his head around when he heard the deathly voice of Severus Snape. He stopped himself from squeaking like a blushing maiden and hastily grabbed something to cover himself and the snickering redhead under him. The leather sofa in the Slytherin common room was wide enough to accommodate all three of them and how many Gryffindors, former or not, could say that they had shagged someone on Slytherin turf.

"Well, they didn't waste any time." Bella's laugh joined in as she walked behind Snape.

Throwing George his trousers, Draco quickly summoned his own discarded shirt. Fred had other ideas and he pulled the blonde down for a scorching kiss, making Draco forget all about his godfather and aunt.

When Severus made a face, Bellatrix jabbed him in the side and crooned. "Don't be a prude, Sev."

Without saying a word, Severus turned and stalked away, only giving Bellatrix more reason to cackle. She hummed. "Everyone used that sofa."

That didn't sit well with Draco and he pushed himself upright, scrunching his nose in distaste. He could only imagine what his aunt had meant. One of the twins had already dressed and said. "We promised to give little Ronnie a proper farewell, I reckon Charlie is already waiting."

Fred grinned.

X

Ron was still throwing insults and sneering at his own brother, calling Charlie a traitor, a Death Eater and an array of other vulgarities. The older wizard had his brother in magical restraints, to keep him from fleeing and throwing punches.

"You've all gone Dark." Ron spat, his anger rolling of in waves. "You're all a bunch of cowards."

Bill, being the sensible one, knew that if his youngest brother stayed, he would only get himself killed. It was a smart thing to ship him away to Romania and let him live in the reserve.

"You're the one blindly following the Order, listening to Mum's claptrap and being a right git. You're the one who only pretended to be Harry's friend, hoping to get a piece of the glory by being the Saviour's best mate." Charlie spoke in harsh tones. "Be thankful that we're sending you away, at least you get to keep your life."

"Hear, hear." Fred smirked. "We always knew you were a jealous prat, always acting as if Harry owed you for being his friend."

George added. "And we know you helped yourself with Harry's money, you and Mum, even the Order stole from Harry."

"If you show your face here again, we won't help you." Charlie said. "Be grateful Harry agreed to this, but don't for a moment think he did it for you. He's thinking about Ginny and Dad and how killing you would affect them."

Ron sneered, but said nothing. Only when he saw Hermione and the green-eyed wizard by the heavy doors did he snarl. Both seemed immersed in their conversation, neither saw Ron upon walking out into the courtyard. But the redhead did and he was not going to let the two walk by without hearing what he had to say. "Traitors, you're both cowards. What did he promise you for joining him? You've become Death Eater scum."

Charlie roughly yanked Ron away, leading him away from Harry. The two didn't bother to comment but Harry did feel something cold lodge itself into his chest when Ron shouted 'Death Eater whore' at Hermione. His wand was light in his hand as he crossed the distance between them and the offensive redhead. Harry could distance himself rather well, Ron's petty insults and sneers meant nothing to him, but no one insulted his best friend. A girl who was more like a sister to him.

"Watch your mouth, _Ronald_." Harry said, his wand digging into the redhead's chin. "You don't speak ill of Hermione. You don't think about her, you don't even look her way unless you want to lose your eyesight. Now piss off to Romania and make sure I never see your face again."

Fred and George smirked, cheering for Harry.

"You're one as well, Potter." Ron spat and jeered. "You-Know-Who's whore."

With a mockingly sweet smile, Harry said. "And I love every minute of it. Best decision I ever made, giving him is victory for a hard fuck."

The purple shade of Ron's face was amusing and even Charlie was wearing a small grin as he dragged his little git of a brother away. Bill raised a brow at the teen but didn't comment, the twins, however, started laughing and clapped Harry on the back. "Nicely done, Harrykins."

"Very vindictive of you, but I do love it when ickle Ronnie's face is that particular tone of red. Reminds me of the time we told everyone he slept with a teddy." Fred mused.

George added with a grin. "Or the time we told Mum about his porn stash."

"Or the time we spiked his drink with a laxative."

"Or the time we spread the rumour about him having only one testicle."

Before Fred could continue, Harry held up his hand and said. "Yes, we get it."

"I take it little Won-Won won't be a problem anymore?" came Hermione's question. She had stood by and smirked at her protective friend but she didn't want to be anywhere near Ron. Only when the boy had been hauled away by Charlie, did she approach. "I'm certainly going to miss his witty choice of words and stupid expressions. Life will be so dull without him."

"Do try to overcome your grief." Harry hummed and told the other wizards. "Hermione and I are heading to Hogsmeade, you want to tag along?"

Bill shook his head. "I promised Fleur that I would take her to see Dad, she's worried about him and after finding out about Mum's handiwork, Fleur insisted on visiting her father-in-law. I'll use the Portkey you gave me."

Fred and George had identical pouts that soon turned into grins. "We'd love to accompany you two, but we have a date with our Dragon."

George said with a little smile. "Snape caught us ravishing our feisty dragon in the common room."

"You can't keep it in your trouser, can you?" Hermione laughed.

"Not when Draco is around." Fred said. "Can you keep your skirt on when the mighty Krum beats his chest?"

Hermione flushed a bit and linked her arm with Harry's. "Come along, we don't have all day."

"What happened to brains over brawn?" Fred hollered after the two and laughed when the witch sent him a mean glare.

X

Sitting at the end of the long staff table, Tom had a good view and he saw all of the faces belonging to Hogwarts teachers, all Light and probably still loyal to Dumbledore. He had his work cut out for him.

Lucius, who had returned from his previous task in the Ministry, was sitting on his right, as the chairman of the Board of Governors and as his right-hand man. Severus had opted for the seat next to the blonde wizard, instead of the seat to Tom's left. If the Dark Lord noticed the Potion Master's hand on the blonde's thigh, he didn't comment.

Minerva McGonagall had finally calmed down, simply staring with restrained boldness. The others were still displaying fear, rebelliousness and a hint of hate for the man sitting in the seat reserved for the Headmaster.

"Anyone who does not wish to take part in the future of Hogwarts, may leave and seek employment elsewhere." Tom drawled, scanning the table with his deep eyes. The teachers eyed each other, waiting to see who would stand and leave. When no one made a move to leave the table, the Dark Lord continued with a less hostile expression. "I'm not going to kill you, so feel free to breathe. The castle has chosen me as her new Headmaster. I know some might not believe me, but the castle is sentient and has a mind of her own. Her choice has been made and I have decided to accept her generous proposal."

Giving a slight nod to Lucius, the blonde flicked his hand and the pile of parchments arrange itself around the table and each staff member got one.

"This is the new curriculum, approved by the school governors . After having consulted with many informed individuals, I have also decided not to make any significant changes regarding the staff."

A murmur swept through the professors, some nodding in approval. Slughorn was delighted to see the new lesson plan, while Sprout and Flitwick looked unconvinced but not entirely against it.

Madame Hooch cleared her throat and said, "I had planned to retire from active teaching, but I am still planning to stay as the Quidditch referee for the school games."

"That will not pose a problem, a replacement will be found." Lucius answered the witch.

Minerva asked, her eyes wide. "Am I to understand that Hogwarts will be teaching the Dark Arts?"

"Dark Arts and Defence." Tom corrected the elderly woman. "I think it is understandable that I would want the next generations of witches and wizards to know all there is to know about magic. Dumbledore never quite grasped the finer side of magic, he failed to understand that there cannot be Light without the Dark. He didn't teach that magic is intent, that Pure-bloods and Muggle-borns are different and can't be mixed together as one. It's surprising to see that most of you have forgotten all about it, the teachings of your parents and their parents before them. It is ingrained in us to value all parts of magic and the purity of magical blood. Even a Muggle-born like Hermione Granger knows this and agrees with it, she can see how Muggle traditions have seeped into our world and taken over. How many of your still practice the old ways, when was the last time any of you celebrated Beltane or Mabon? Why is it that we celebrate Christmas instead of Yule? I ask you this because we have ignored our customs and allowed Muggles to influence us, rule our ways that have been around for centuries."

"Hogwarts is not a place for propaganda, Lord Voldemort." Minerva scowled.

"I am aware of that and I do not plan to use this school as a way to further my campaign. My only wish is to educate our children and make sure there is no false truths being taught in Hogwarts. I'm sure no one here wants to think ill of Albus Dumbledore but he was by no means a smart man. Powerful and prominent, I cannot argue with that, but he was a daft old man when it came to keeping Hogwarts alive. He made this school a joke, letting unqualified gamekeepers teach for example."

McGonagall spluttered. "Hagrid may not have the needed qualifications but he was a dedicated teacher, he knows more about magical creatures than most."

"Yes, I can see how letting a wild Hippogriff around children would show his dedication." Lucius sniffed in distaste.

"Your son paid no heed to a teacher's warning and quite recklessly put himself in danger." said the witch, not letting the blonde get the last say.

"The fact remains that the oaf is not fit to teach." Lucius sneered.

Tom sighed and pinned the blonde with a glower, not wanting to hear another word. Lucius sulked back into his chair and picked on his cuff. Minerva was feeling a surge of success but it was quickly smothered when she saw Severus Snape lean in and whisper something into the blonde's ear, making Lucius smile and show just a flash of white. Minerva could swear she saw the Potion Master slide his hand up Malfoy's thigh.

"I will not teach students how to use the Unforgivables. However, I will have them learn the Dark Arts and how to protect themselves from it. I am confident that Severus can put together a reasonable lesson plan and set appropriate course work. Without teaching torturing techniques."

Flitwick asked. "What of the professors who are going to be replaced?"

"What of them? I've decided to sack them, not chain them up in the dungeons. Sybill Trelawney is not capable of teaching, her daily routine consists of consuming copious amount of sherry just to find her classroom." Tom said with a amused smile. He continued. "Professor Binns is, according to his students, as dull as dishwater and liable to make students jump from the Astronomy Tower. He is a ghost and can stay in the castle, to bore whoever crosses paths with him."

"I don't have anywhere to go..." stuttered Sybill sadly. "Albus promised that I can stay, live here for as long as I want."

"I will deal with you later." Tom sighed and continued. "Now, seeing as everyone is staying and coming back for another year, I would like to discuss a few additional issues. Hermione Granger will be attending her last year, but she will also be managing another project of mine. She will be the Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission and that requires her attention and possible trips away from Hogwarts. Her lesson plan will be more lenient. Harry insist on coming back to school and now that the threat of the Order using him is mostly gone, I will not object to it. I'm hoping he will re-sort, but it's up to Harry."

Minerva asked doubtfully. "Why would Harry re-sort?"

"The boy is more Slytherin than any of us thought." Severus drawled with mild discontent. He still had a hard time believing that the brat could be one of the snakes. "Leaving the Order can be considered his brightest moment yet."

"You promised to protect the boy, keep him alive and out of harm's way." Minerva said, obviously not pleased with the dark-eyed man. She had still trouble with forgiving and forgetting. "All this time, Severus, all this time you pretended to be loyal to this school, loyal to our camaraderie. All those years I thought of you as a dear friend, you were deceiving and scheming against us. You're a despicable man, Severus Snape."

Snape looked impassive, nothing in his expression indicated that he had been offended or even taken the witch's words into consideration. All the staff seemed to agree with McGonagall, all giving Snape condemning looks or nodding along to Minerva's little speech. Tom was leaning back in his chair, observing but not saying anything because he knew Severus could handle his own affairs

"As you can see, the boy is alive and rather happy where he is. As for my loyalties, did you honestly think that there was something Light about me, Minerva?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "Well, you certainly proved me wrong when you murdered Albus."

Severus chuckled darkly. "Did he not tell you? He asked me to end his pathetic existence, although I admit granting his request purely for selfish reasons. Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative old man out of time, he twisted rules and laws to fit his needs. The greater good was his only excuse and balm to his own guilty conscience, while he cold-bloodedly used and ruined those around him. There was nothing virtuous about the old goat, his manipulation had no limits and knew no bounds, he left behind victims. Killing him was one of the most satisfying moments of my life and it brought an end to countless lies."

"Albus was a great man." Flitwick said with his squeaky voice.

Most agreed with him.

Lucius snorted, though elegantly as a Malfoy would. "A great man who planned to use a teenage boy to win a war. You have all been deluded by a old bearded fool who had little sense and plenty of misplaced loyalty to use in his favour. It is a pity that he managed to fool a great number of wizards and witches with his mild grandfatherly mask."

"That's rich coming from a wizard who almost got a student killed. A young susceptible girl who might not me alive if it had not been for Harry Potter's heroic actions. I think allowing you anywhere near children would be a serious mistake, we might be a few student short at the end of the term."

The blonde's pale eyes filled with fury, like an approaching storm. Tom was still very much amused and had no plans to get in the way of the blonde's temper and McGonagall. Severus knew how quickly things could turn from bad to worse and tightened his grip on the other's leg.

"We might have to start the term with one professor short." Pomona whispered to the other witch. "Provoking a Dark wizard will not end well, a Death Eater no less."

"I advise you to listen to her." Snape drawled, eying Minerva.

"Severus Snape, are you threatening me?"

Since the meeting wasn't moving further, the Dark Lord and newly found Headmaster cleared his throat and spoke. "I do have other engagements, so I will ask that you continue with your conversation on a later date. I see that you are all firmly under Dumbledore's thumb and that wizard has already gone cold in his grave. Professor McGonagall, I ask that you join me in a more private conversation. What I have to say is of a delicate nature."

Reluctantly, the witch stood and gave her staff an almost nervous glance before following the Dark Lord and his two Death Eaters into the adjoining room. The teachers of Hogwarts remained seated around the table, all confused and a tad bit scared of their future.

X

Walking down the narrow road to Hogsmeade, Harry noticed Hermione covering up a yawn, the fifth if Harry had managed to count all of them.

"Are you sure you don't mind walking with me? It looks like you could use a nap right about now."

Hermione shook her head and said. "No, it's fine. I guess casting all those spells drained me more than I had originally thought."

"I threw quite a few hexes myself, but I don't feel tired at all." Harry frowned.

"There is a difference between casting spells that are Light and those that are considered Dark by nature. We don't use half of our magical strength when using spells like _Stupefy _or _Reducto, _but the Dark Arts require the caster to really channel their magic into the spell. The simple explanation is that you have to mean it when you use a Dark spell or a curse. Dark magic is harder to learn because it requires a considerable amount of one's magic. By casting the Cruciatus, you put a bigger strain on your magical core. All this time, we were told that Dark Wizards are all evil Pure-bloods who are also Death Eaters, but the truth is that most Dark wizards and witches are Pure-bloods because those who carry the line of ancient magic are more capable of using Dark magic. Take the Blacks, they are a Dark family, but not because they supported the Dark Lord, it has more to do with their blood. I'm not saying that all Pure-bloods are Dark, but Pure-bloods like the Malfoys and Blacks have strong ties to their ancestors and the magic that has been passed to them is pure and undiluted. The Dark Arts are in their blood, it's not something you can ignore."

Harry was staring at the girl with a strange look in his green orbs. "So you're saying that Half-bloods and Muggle-borns can't do Dark magic?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Hermione snorted. "Not everything is connected to blood. All I'm saying or trying to explain is that being Dark is an affiliation, something a witch or wizard feels drawn to or in some cases born into. You said that Sirius was Dark, but it's in his blood to be drawn to it. Dark magic isn't bad, it's just different and holds more raw power. When you cast a Dark curse, you feel it hum under your skin, it's alive and thrumming in your blood like something wild. It's a thrill and that's why it's so dangerous, it is addictive in some sense. You can't really understand until you've practiced the Dark Arts."

"Are you saying that you have?"

"As a matter of fact, I have and I speak from experience when I say that it's a whole lot different from what we've used so far." Hermione said to the other teen. "You wouldn't have survived Voldemort with just a Disarming Charm, you know. The knowledge and experience he has is far greater than Dumbledore ever let on. Most of the Dark Arts were his doing, almost half of the spells and curses were created by the Dark Lord. With everything I have seen and heard, I have only now realised how truly ignorant I have been. It really puts things into perspective, seeing how the other side lives. To think that a bunch of kids could take on Death Eaters is one of the dumbest things I've heard, it even beats some of Ron's best moments.

With a small smirk, the green-eyed wizard said. "I never thought I would see Hermione Granger supporting the Dark."

"It's fairly easy to understand that those who call themselves the Light side are just idiots who cannot fathom the idea of Dark magic being the same as Light magic. They don't want to see that there are no sides. The Light is just a bunch of self-important arseholes who think that you can only be good or rotten to the core, there is no middle road with them. People who have the beliefs as Dumbledore are blind to the fact that Death Eaters are just as human as the Order members. They have families and friends, they don't start torturing and killing Muggles the moment they wake up. I thought I knew what the Malfoys were like, I never considered that I might be wrong because I was so incredibly biased."

"I know what you mean." Harry said a bit sadly as they walked ahead. They were almost there and both had fallen silent.

Suddenly, Hermione started laughing. It only continued when Harry raised a brow and they stopped walking. "I feel like I'm missing a huge part the joke."

"It's nothing really, I just realised something rather funny."

"Maybe you could tell me what's so funny." Harry told the girl.

Hermione smirked and explained. "I was just thinking that no one really knows what the Malfoys are like, among themselves and in private. But over the last few months, I've seen things that would probably ruin their carefully crafted reputation as cold and arrogant Pure-bloods with their noses stuck in the air. Take Draco for instance, I have never met anyone who spent at least three hours in front of the mirror and that's before he even gets out of his pyjamas. Or Narcissa, who enjoys Muggle books, mostly poetry."

"I imagine you have dirt on Lucius as well?" asked the dark-haired wizard, his grin a bit too wide.

"He likes sweets, but when I confronted him, he said I was delusion because Malfoys didn't eat candy." the girl said with an amused smirk. "He's rather nice, you know. And he loves his family above all else, something I didn't think he was even capable of, but I was clearly mistaken. You should see him with Narcissa, they bicker like little children until Professor Snape arrives and makes them stop by glaring at them like he usually does with his students. Dinners are always a special treat though, the true Malfoys in all their glory. It's important to sit anywhere but near Lucius and Professor Snape, unless you want to witness some strange form of eye sex with food. Draco makes gagging noises and then Narcissa clips him round the ear for being rude and childish while Lucius tries to make Professor Snape lose his cool. And then I'm sitting there, sipping my soup as nothing out of the ordinary is going on."

"Dinner with the Dark Lord tops dinner with the Malfoys." Harry informed the witch with a slight snort. "Nine times out of ten, Tom drags me into his lap. Or I end up with no supper because the Dark Lord is a horny bastard. It's pretty difficult to eat with a cock up your arse."

Hermione made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and said, "I am never eating behind that table again."

"Do you honestly think that Snape hasn't buggered Lucius on the dining room table?"

"I was hoping that they at least has enough sense to use a bed." said the girl, through she was laughing along with Harry. "Or some form of soft flat surface. Thanks to you, I'm going to use a cleaning charm on every piece of furniture in both of the manors."

X

Tom had remained standing as the four of them settled in the room next to the staff meeting room. McGonagall was sitting, anxious yet cautious.

"I will only speak of this once and for the sole reason of making you see what you have ignored and denied for years."

Severus and Lucius both turned their attention on their Lord.

"Albus Dumbledore, with his good-natured facade, played his part well and managed to accomplish something I never could. He flawlessly played the part of a Light wizard with noble and honest intentions to bring peace and hope. The Leader of Light, the great Albus Dumbledore was nothing but a mere con-artist. You may choose to doubt my words, but the fact still remains that he used a vulnerable child and warped his mind to suit his plans. The Chosen One, my most feared enemy was just a boy with no understanding of the wizarding world or why he was meant to fight against something he didn't know anything about. I do not make a habit of breaking trust that was willingly given, but I feel that it will help you rethink your loyalties." spoke the Dark Lord. He had to share Harry's secret in order to win over McGonagall and use her as a means to get the others to cooperate. "Harry Potter was robbed of his mother, you know this. I was the one who deprived him of his mother's love, yet there is another side to this story. One that only a handful of people know."

If Minerva was indifferent, she hid it poorly. Tom had her attention, even if she were still unsure of Lord Voldemort's intentions and his speech.

"Your beloved Headmaster had a hand in the imprisonment of Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and appointed guardian. He pulled the right strings and had Black convicted without a trial, making a clear path for himself to claim Harry." Tom explained and conjured a sheet of parchment out of thin air. He handed it to McGonagall and made sure she took the offered paper. "I had our new Minister do some digging in the Ministry archives and Dumbledore's schemes were finally brought to light. This is a statement Dumbledore made when Sirius Black was taken into Auror custody. As you can see, the trial for Black was never scheduled because Albus Dumbledore gave the Minister his statement regarding the incident. He described him as mentally deranged and capable of committing horrific acts because he was a Dark wizard and had the Black madness running through his veins. He claimed that Sirius Black was a Death Eater and a traitor, that he had been the Potter's Secret Keeper and through him I had learned about their location. It never made it to the official Wizengamot protocol because there was no trial and no one questioned the great and honourable Albus Dumbledore. Furthermore, he named himself Harry's magical guardian and had him dropped off to his Muggle relatives who share no blood with him."

"Share no blood? But Petunia is Lily's sister." Minerva asked, still shocked from what she had heard just moments ago.

"Petunia may have shared blood with Lily, but she had nothing to do with Harry." Severus said darkly. "Lily Potter had no children of her own and the one she did have, belonged to another."

Staring in disbelief and confusion, McGonagall allowed Snape to continue. The man looked to the Dark Lord for his consent and said as he received one. "James Potter had an affair with a young wizard from a Dark family, an affair which ended when Albus arranged James Potter to marry Lily Evans, but there were consequences that Albus couldn't foresee and later allow."

"This was also retrieved from the Ministry." Tom said and handed Minerva another parchment that Barty had found. "All births in the magical world are recorded automatically, the birth certificate is issued and then it stays in the Ministry archives. I'm sure you know all this. As the Minister, Bartemius now has access to the archives, therefore, we were able to find records on Harry Potter."

McGonagall read through the document in her hands. She blinked and with her eyes wide and mouth agape, she could do nothing but stammer, "This must be a joke or a forgery...it is impossible."

"Not quite impossible, bearing in mind the outcome of their affair. It is considerably harder for wizards to conceive without magical compatibility and strong emotions. Perhaps not from Potter Sr. but Regulus Black had to have strong feelings for Potter in order to end up with child." Lucius explained, his tone filled with scorn.

"Are you truly suggesting that Harry Potter is the child of Regulus Black and James Potter?" McGonagall spluttered.

"Not suggesting, only stating a fact. Harry himself knows that Regulus Black is his bearer, his mother." the Dark Lord circled the woman, silently laughing at the way the witch tensed as he passed her. "The reason why I revealed this piece of information has everything to do with Albus Dumbledore and his seemingly impeccable track record as the protector of Light. You see, when Albus found out about the lie the Potters had told, he knew that the prophecy regarding myself and a boy born at the end of July couldn't refer to the Potter child. There was no child to speak of. After he found out about Regulus Black and the child he carried, he did what he needed in order to secure his plans. Harry was placed with the Potters and passed off as the awaited child of James and Lily. He needed a hero to present to the world, the Longbottom boy had yet to show any signs on magic and James Potter's son suited that role just perfectly. Your esteemed Headmaster ripped Harry from his mother's arms, all for the greater good. A Dark wizard couldn't possibly raise the Light's ticket to glory."

"He knew Regulus Black was a Death Eater and according to the Light side's obligatory drivel, Death Eaters are unfit to raise children. Was it not the Order's idea to remove children from Dark families and place them with Light families?" Severus said with a sneer. His last year with the Order had revealed many secrets, including the idea of stealing children and make them Light. "Kingsley was most eager to enforce it."

The Dark Lord held his deep gaze on the witch, to gauge her reaction. McGonagall seemed frozen, her eyes darting from the parchments in her had to Severus, then to the Dark Lord himself. The witch was about to speak but closed her mouth and pressed her lips into a thin line. She opened her mouth to say. "I had no idea the Order had lost their minds. To take children and...it's madness."

"According to the Order of the Light, Dark wizards and witches are an abomination. Something that needs to be exterminated like vermin. It is their belief that we're all criminals who need to be locked away or killed. As if our magic isn't the same that lives inside of them, as if it was evil and vile." Tom purred in a his usual Dark Lord tone that made lesser wizards and witches cower in fear. But McGonagall wasn't intimidated, she was still thinking about the horrible things that she had heard. She believed them to be the truth. It was just too mad to be a made up story.

"He killed him, didn't he?" Minerva asked with a resigned sigh. "Regulus Black died by Albus' hand."

Tom gave the woman a cold look as he spoke. "He fed you lies, twisted them around you and the Order until you were all unable to see anything else. He told everyone that I had killed Regulus and there was no body to find because in my murderous rampage, I had destroyed him completely. Your fear of me was encouraged by his lies, by his deeds that he pinned on me because I wasn't there to state otherwise. I admit that before I regained my sanity, I was not a nice man, hardly a man by any means. But do you think I would willingly allow a Muggle-born to join me and help me if I wasn't a least bit reformed? Do you think Harry would stay with me if I was anything but rehabilitated? I hope you know your student well enough to know that Harry wouldn't have given me a second chance had I been as insane and out of control as I was all those years ago."

It was a lot to take in at once, Minerva knew the man was telling the truth and she felt somewhat at ease now. But she wasn't jumping at the chance to forgive the man, even though it was beginning to look as if Albus had been the very thing he had fought against. In his search for victory, the man had made many sacrifices that hadn't been his to make.

"I will speak to the staff and assure them that you will not be sending them away or torturing them. You will find that most of the teachers here were quite loyal to Dumbledore, even if their loyalty was severely misplaced and betrayed. It will not happen overnight, but I think we will accept Hogwarts chosen Headmaster." McGonagall told the Dark Lord and added with a much darker expression. "And I will be having words with Shacklebolt about his seriously misguided ideas."

As the witch strode out of the room, Severus chuckled. "I dare say Shacklebolt will choose a Cruciatus over Minerva McGonagall. She is quite fierce when it comes to children."

"I think with time, she will become an asset. But first, I will let things fall into place. Harry will be pleased to hear that I didn't curse anyone."

Lucius was still a bit miffed about the comments made about him and said. "We should replace all the teachers and be done with it."

"I understand your anger, but you have to admit that they were right about what was said."

With a huff, the blonde said. "It was just one Mud-blood, My Lord."

With a glint in his crimson eyes, Tom said. "Perhaps you forgot the Basilisk that was set loose."

Lucius promptly shut up.

"I had planned to pay another visit to our reluctant guests." Tom changed the subject. "Now that the Weasley boy has been dealt with, I will have to deal with the shrieking woman who unfortunately birthed five of my allies. I cannot kill her, Harry made me swear that I wouldn't."

"He didn't say anything about a few rounds of the Cruciatus, now did he?" Lucius purred, his silver eyes already dancing as he thought about the offensive witch and her screams as she was writhing in pain.

Tom narrowed his eyes a bit. "In hindsight, pairing you up with Bellatrix doesn't seem like a good idea anymore."

"Molly Weasley just has this affect on people, My Lord." Severus smirked.

X

Hog's Head was a dingy place, not very inviting and Harry had to wonder if anyone ever visited the pub or the inn. Hermione was trying not to touch anything, the layers of dust and dirt made her wrinkle her nose and shy away from the tables that were also under heavy filth.

"It didn't look this bad when we had the DA meeting here." the girl commented as she looked around. They seemed to be alone but a noise from the back had Hermione reach for her wand. When a rat dashed across the room, the witch jumped a bit.

The two teens didn't see a figure by the door that led to another room. Aberforth Dumbledore was quite alike with his late brother, the outward image at least. Whether he shared his brother's ideas was yet to be revealed. "And what might two youngsters such as yourselves be looking for in my pub?"

Harry had to remind himself that he wasn't staring at Albus, but his mysterious brother. "We need to talk about your brother."

With a humourless chuckle, the older wizard walked away from the doorway and went behind the counter. "My brother is dead, I see no reason to speak of him as he is already in the ground."

"I don't particularly like talking about him either," Harry said, "but there are things I need to know about him."

"Tell me, Harry Potter, "Aberforth spoke, "Do you know what kind of man Albus was? What he was truly like, what he considered important and what he was willing to sacrifice for the greater good?"

Harry didn't falter and said. "I know enough to despise him. I knew the man he pretended to be and I was sorely disappointed when I learned of his true character. I don't care why you hate him, I don't need to know why but I do need you to help me."

"Help you with what, Mister Potter?" Aberforth inquired. "What is it that you think I know about Albus?"

"The old coot took something from me and now I want it back."

The other wizard's interest was piqued and he kept his eyes on the young wizard. "Took what?"

"Your brother took my mother from me, he ruined quite a few lives, including my own by doing what he thought was the right thing to do. I can't punish him for it, seeing as he is dead, but I can take back what was taken from me. And I need you to help me do it by telling me everything you know of your brother."

Aberforth fell silent for a while and Hermione wanted to ask the man if he was feeling unwell, but Aberforth spoke before she could open her mouth. "My brother ruined lives, yours wasn't the only one he destroyed with his arrogance and petty belief that one life for a hundred could create peace instead of destruction. You see that girl there."

Both Hermione and Harry followed the man's eyes and saw a painting of a frail-looking girl. Hermione said softly. "That's your sister."

"My brother sacrificed her so he could thrive and gain power, she was his first victim and not once did he look back after that. Let me tell you something, Mister Potter...you were nothing to him, a mere tool to use in his plans. He made many sacrifices and our sister paid the price for his pride. Albus chose to go against Grindelwald because there was more for him gain as the Leader of Light than the Dark Lord's second. He wasn't stupid by any means."

Harry gave the man a cruel smile. "I trusted him and that blind trust almost got me killed. He wanted a Saviour and I gave him that, only he wasn't there to see me join his rival."

"How can I help you, lad." the older man sighed, done talking about his wretched brother. "You say Albus took your mother, perhaps I am mistaken but was it not Voldemort who murdered your parents?"

"Another lie your brother used to further his plans. Yes, the Potters were killed by Voldemort, but Lily Evans wasn't my mother. Dear Albus stole me from my home and placed me in another, making sure that I would never know my true family. But I did find out and intend to ruin the meddlesome bastard, even if he is rotting away in the ground."

Aberforth asked, curious as to why the boy would come to him. "I take it you believe your real mother to be alive? If that is what you believe then how do you intend to use my help? What can I do to help you find her?"

"_He_ is alive, of that I am sure." Harry told the older wizard and saw Aberforth's eyes widen just a little. "At first we were sure that Dumbledore had killed him, but I know that my mother is alive but I don't have any idea where he is. Regulus Black is believed to be dead but he isn't, I need to know where your brother could have hidden him."

"Harry Potter, the son of a Dark wizard." the man chuckled, but didn't mean anything ill by it. He was laughing at his poor brother. "Celebrated as the hero of Light, but in truth a child of the Dark. I remember Regulus Black, when he was still a student. Tried to sneak into my pub once or twice."

Hermione, who had been silent for a while, spoke. "We know he's out there, but none of us really knew Dumbledore that well. The Ministry hasn't got much on him either, just a birth certificate and an old address. If he did lock Regulus up, we have no way of knowing where."

"We were born in a little wizarding village, Mould-on-the-Wold it was called. Then we moved to Godric's Hollow. But Albus didn't settle for a small cottage in a sleepy village, he wanted grandeur. I'm afraid I can't help you because I knew little of my brother's doings after he started Hogwarts."

Harry looked desperate. "There must be something, anything..."

"A letter arrived for him a few months after his death, the school elves brought it to me since they didn't know what to do with it. I left it unopened, it must still be with everything else that I consider rubbish."

The man walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Hermione tucked her wand back into her pocket and asked. "Do you think the letter has anything to do with this?"

"Hopefully, but it's probably nothing."

A formerly white envelop in hand, Aberforth came back and said. "Here it is."

Hermione was first to examine it and after scanning the piece of paper, she frowned. "It's addressed to Albus Dumbledore, but the sender's address on the back of the letter is Muggle."

"A Muggle sent him a letter?" Harry asked, his confusion evident.

"This is a Muggle street, not very far from Surrey." Hermione mused. "The sender was someone called Mary Oaks."

Harry told the witch. "Open it."

Hermione unfolded the piece of ordinary stationery and her brow was marred with a confused frown as she read. "Apparently, Dumbledore has a nephew. The letter is from a Muggle who looks after Dumbledore's terminally ill relative who's supposedly in a coma and has been for years. This Mary person wants to know if she should continue to care for the poor young man even though she hasn't heard for Dumbledore. It was sent almost a year ago."

"Who is this mysterious nephew my brother allegedly has?" Aberforth questioned, having heard the girl speak. "I'd like to know as well, seeing as I have never met this nephew."

Harry shared a look with Hermione. "It could be Regulus."

"A Muggle nurse or a caregiver wouldn't know the difference between a magical sleep and a coma. If Dumbledore cast a powerful sleeping spell on him or used the Draught of Living Death to induce a death-like sleep, it would be very much like a person who had fallen into a comatose state. It's brilliant in an atrocious way, nothing would link it back to him."

"Are we saying this made up nephew of his is actually my mother?" Harry asked, a tiny speck of hope beginning to grow bigger and brighter.

The girl gave a nod. "I think that's exactly what we're saying."

"But the letter is almost a year old, what if he isn't there anymore or this Muggle lady had him shipped somewhere?"

"The letter didn't make it sound as if she was thinking about it, she was just worried that Dumbledore hadn't contacted her for over a year and hadn't visited either. I think it's worth checking before you make yourself sick with worry." Hermione told the green-eyed teen.

"I'll need to speak to Tom about this first. I don't want to get my hopes up, as well as Narcissa's, and then end up with nothing."

Hermione agreed. She turned to the bearded wizard and thanked him. Aberforth offered a nod and said. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Mister Potter."

Harry didn't reply, but he didn't need to. As they walked out of the grimy pub, Harry could only think about the possibility of having a proper family, something he had always longed for but never truly had.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Kith and Kin

**Author's Note****: **Praise Merlin and Morgana, a new chapter has arrived. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Alas, my muse got all confused and started throwing other ideas at me and I had to obey or suffer his wrath.

**Warnings:** Again, I'm totally messing with magic and characters.

**Setting:** Beginning of Harry's seventh year, not really compliant with Deathly Hallows. That's pretty obvious.

**A/N(2):** I created a poll and it's begging for your input. It's for another story that isn't even a story yet, just a tiny plan in the back of my mind. I just want to find Harry a girlfriend and it would be interesting to know who will be the front-runner in that race. Sadly, Ginny didn't make the cut, because my muse banned her from entering the race. **VOTE****, ****VOTE****, ****VOTE****!**

_Italics_ for letters

_**~speech~ **_for Parseltongue__

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Serendipity <strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Kith and Kin**

* * *

><p>The row of ordinary and bleak houses made Severus want to release Fiendfyre on the whole mundane street. The distasteful Muggle neighbourhood was far too familiar. Harry stood in the short driveway that led to the house where the Muggle woman lived.<p>

"This is the address on the back of the letter." Harry said and glanced over to where Severus was standing with Lucius, the blonde wizard wearing a disdainful grimace. As if the whole street had offended him, which wasn't far from the truth.

"We don't have all day." Severus drawled. "You are capable of knocking on the door, are you not?"

Harry ignored the dark-haired man and walked up to the plain-looking door. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Severus cast the Disillusionment Charm over himself and Lucius, leaving Harry seemingly alone. The door opened after a little while and a young girl came to the door. Harry hid a pang of disappointment and asked. "I'm looking for Mary Oaks, does she live here?"

"Who's asking?" the girl inquired.

"She doesn't know me but it's about a letter she sent to my grandfather, she was taking care of his nephew. I have to talk to her about it." Harry lied through his teeth, putting on a smile.

The girl looked suspicious but said. "She's my grandmother. I'll get her, wait here."

As the girl disappeared and closed the door in Harry's face, he sent a shrug to Severus. The door opened again and an elderly woman with light brown hair appeared. She was short and stout, but otherwise cheerful. She gave Harry a questioning look as she took in the teen on her doorstep. "Hello, how can I help you, young man?"

Harry showed the woman the letter and said, "You sent this letter to Albus Dumbledore. I'm his grandson, Harry."

"I haven't heard from him for a while, I was beginning to think that something had happened to him. Why don't you come in, we can have a chat over a cup of tea."

"Sure, that would be nice." Harry gave the witch a slight smile and followed the lady inside, sending one last look to the two wizards outside.

The house was as ordinary on the inside as it was on the outside. There were noises coming from the nearest room and Harry saw the little girl watching the telly. There was a shaggy-looking dog sleeping on the sofa. The woman led Harry to the kitchen and went to put the kettle on.

"How is your grandfather? I haven't heard from him."

Harry said with his saddest expression he could muster. "I'm afraid I have bad news. My grandfather was quite ill these past few years. He died almost a year ago."

The woman looked shaken and Harry felt bad for the woman who had believed Dumbledore's lies. "I've been sorting out his affairs and I came across your letter. Now that he is unable to look after his nephew, I'd like to take care of him. You were his nurse, right?"

"Yes, the poor dear is one of my patients. I've been looking after him for years, but there has been no improvement."

Harry swallowed down a lump in his throat and asked. "He is still under your care then?"

"Of course, I have become very fond of him. Even if he doesn't know I'm there, I like to read to him. I'm sorry about your grandfather, he always seemed so full of live. What was the illness, if you don't mind me asking?"

The green-eyed teen sighed. "Cancer. He had good days as well as bad ones but the cancer broke him completely."

"That's a shame." Mary spoke softly. She turned her attention back to the boiling kettle and said with a sad smile. "Today is my day off, but I can take you to see him if you'd like. A friends of mine, who is also a nurse, is looking after him at the moment."

"I'd like that." Harry offered the lady a smile as well. "I'm sorry for just turning up like this."

"It's nothing, dear." the lady spoke. "I'm glad that he has some family left, your grandfather told me that Reggie had no other family."

Harry's breath hitched.

**X**

The house Mary took Harry was just six houses down the street, but it was different from all of the other cardboard boxes. It looked older and it was covered in vines, the front yard was small and hidden under golden leaves. The woman led the young man into the house and said, "Your grandfather said this house belonged to him. I take care of it as well, but I guess you will be taking care of it now. First door to your left, it's the only room with a lovely view

The room was indeed filled with light, a rather big window overlooking trees and bushes made the whole space airy. In the middle of the room was a single bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for minute, dear." the woman told Harry and then left the room.

Harry didn't pay attention to her, he was solely focused on staring at the sleeping man. Wild locks of dark raven hair and skin as pale as fresh snow, Regulus Black slumbered, preserved in time with his youth still visible in the lines of his face. It was the most overwhelming feeling Harry had ever experienced and he stood like a stone statue unable to move.

He could feel a presence behind him and a gentle hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, Harry turned and buried his face into the chest of whoever was there comforting him. Severus was of course surprised but couldn't exactly blame Harry, so he allowed it.

Lucius was there as well, but immediately went to check on Regulus. He said, his voice wavering, "He looks exactly the same, young and far too innocent. Whatever the old man cast on him, he hasn't aged in his death-like sleep."

Harry stepped away from Severus and sniffed. "The Muggle lady is waiting in the other room. Stun her, erase her memory and take her back to her house. She has done nothing wrong."

Snape gave a nod and stalked out of the room.

"I don't want him to stay here for another minute. I want to take him home," Harry said to the blonde as he inched closer to the bed. It was hard to believe that the person was alive and not a cold body.

**X**

Harry paced back and forth, making himself sick with worry. Tom was due to arrive back from the Ministry but Harry was getting impatient and the minutes that ticked by dragged like hours.

Regulus was settled in one of the upstairs bedrooms, laid in the canopy bed like a lifeless doll. Narcissa was sitting with him, smoothing his brow as if he was a small child. Bellatrix had taken one look and left the room in a stomp. The witch was undeniably upset and preferred to destroy the dungeon with her anger and hexes.

When the Floo in Tom's study flashed green and the man himself stepped out of the fireplace, Harry wasted no time and went to the man. Silently, the green-eyed wizard threw his arms around Tom's neck and pressed his lithe frame against Tom's.

They didn't speak, Tom already knew that they had retrieved Regulus Black from the Muggle world and that he was currently resting in the scarlet bedroom.

With measured steps, Harry led them into the bedroom, Narcissa immediately standing and giving a small bow to Tom. The Dark Lord dismissed it and motioned Narcissa to sit back down.

Severus had various potions ready on the small cabinet near the end of the bed. He bowed to his Lord and said with a low tone, "This is not a work of a potion, My Lord."

"Can't you just wake him?" Harry asked, making vague gestures with his hand. He was going to start pacing again if no one gave him answers.

"It is not that simple," explained Tom. "for all I know, casting a spell might make it worse. Before I do anything, I have to know exactly what I'm dealing with."

That silenced Harry for a little while, until he asked again, "But you can do something, right?"

Taking the teen by his shoulder, Tom tried to calm him. "Harry, I will try my very best, but I need you to be calm. Go sit down."

When the teen didn't move, the Dark Lord's eyes took a harder glint. Letting out a deep sigh, Harry stalked to the small settee and settled down. With the green-eyed wizard out of the way, Tom could really look at Regulus. He was everything Lord Voldemort remembered, fair-skinned but sickly pale and his cheeks gaunt. Regulus had been one of the youngest Death Eaters in his ranks, but much like Barty, he was exceedingly loyal and shared Tom's visions for the wizarding world. While many stayed with him out of fear or the wish to gain power, Regulus Black only wanted to help his Lord with his plans. No alternative motives, no greed of his own.

The Dark Lord brandished his wand, the shiny wood feeling light between his fingers as he stepped closer to the bed. His fingertips touched Regulus' wrist, his skin was cool. Seeing the young man like this was oddly saddening for him. With an elegant flick of his wand, Tom muttered a string of words that sounded like a melody to Harry. Everyone waited, holding their breath as Tom cast complicated diagnostic spells.

Harry saw something sinister cross Tom's face, but it was gone instantly. The man had lowered his wand and simply stood by the end of the bed. The green-eyed wizard couldn't wait any longer. "What is it? You will be able to wake him, won't you? Tom...tell me."

Narcissa was wearing an hopeful expression as well, but she didn't voice it.

"Severus was correct, no potion has been used, the magical sleep Regulus is experiencing is a curse. A Dark and illegal sleeping enchantment called the Sleeping Beauty Curse."

Harry gaped, remembering the Muggle fairytale. Narcissa gasped, having heard of the curse.

"Please tell me there is a cure for this. And not something along the lines of true love's kiss."

Tom scowled. "Of course it has nothing to do with a silly Muggle story. The curse was created centuries ago by a warlock, a very talented wizard who crafted many Dark spells. The intention was to curse your enemy into a magical sleep that no spell or potion can reverse."

"Can't reverse? But you said.."

Narcissa went to sit by Harry's side and said in her motherly tone, "My dear, let him explain."

"It is true, no spell or potion can reverse the effects of the curse." Tom said, but held up his finger before Harry could protest. "The curse was made illegal two centuries ago when a wizard cursed his wife with the Sleeping Beauty Curse in order to make the witch stay by his side after catching her with her lover. The curse induces a sleep so strong that nothing could wake the victim and they would remain preserved in time, their youth and beauty conserved as if time could not touch them."

"I don't want a bloody history lesson. I want you to tell me if you can save my mother or not." Harry snarled angrily.

Tom was unimpressed by Harry's outburst and said, "I will remove you from this room if you cannot control your emotions. Is that clear?"

The dark-haired teen gave a snappy nod and pressed his lips into a thin and angry line. Narcissa wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulders, trying to calm him.

"Now, as I said before, there is no spell or potion that could reverse the curse. However, the curse can be lifted with a ritual, a blood ritual to be more precise. In order to wake Regulus, we need to perform a blood ritual but it takes more than just blood of his kin. A rune circle must be created, it will be most powerful during a full moon. Using this curse was exceptionally cruel yet crafty on Dumbledore's behalf."

"Why?" Harry asked, no longer snarling at Tom.

Narcissa cleared her throat and explained, "The blood ritual requires the blood of his family. Black blood. Dumbledore chose this curse over a potion or a enchantment, because he knew that only his family could wake him. He had him hidden away in the Muggle world, while we all believed him to be dead. We knew nothing of his fate nor his child. No other would be able to end his slumber, only us, and Dumbledore knew that we never would."

"Severus," Tom drawled, lifting his eyes briefly to meet the Potion Master's, "bring me Dumbledore's portrait."

Snape didn't question it, merely just wondered why it was necessary. He left the room, robes billowing. Perhaps it was also a good time to visit Malfoy Manor.

Harry processed the information and asked, "Will you be able to perform the ritual?"

"Yes, I am somewhat familiar with the curse and I have many ancient tomes that will have the specifics of the ritual written down. If I remember correctly, the moon should be full in a week's time, the ritual cannot be performed before. I'm afraid there is little we can do at the moment, only make his sleep comfortable and prepare for the rite."

Narcissa knew that the days ahead were going to be filled with anxious waiting and more of Harry's pacing. She said, "Severus and I will make all the necessary potions. Once he wakes, he will be weak. He hasn't used his muscles for over a decade, but I fear the emotional turmoil he will face is far worse than any muscle ache."

"All those years will be a mere blink for him. When he wakes, it will be as if he had only just fallen asleep. He will have all of his memories prior to the curse being cast, so there is a chance he will remember the exact moment Dumbledore cursed him," Tom spoke with a contemplative glance towards the peaceful-looking wizard. "He has lost many years and he may need some convincing that he is no longer a teenager."

Narcissa tried to smile. "We will help him through this."

"So what happens now? We just sit and wait for the week to pass?" Harry asked with an unhappy frown.

"As I understand, Hogwarts will soon be ready for students. It is a matter of days. You did want to join your friends and housemates in Hogwarts, did you not? " the witch said, "Perhaps you should concentrate on your studies for the time being. I promise you that I will take good care of him while you're gone."

Harry gave a weak nod. "Maybe you're right. Sitting here won't wake him."

**X**

Severus had delivered the old geezer's portrait as requested, leaving the offensive thing with his Lord. He had also offered to convey his Lord's message to Lucius, his reasons purely selfish. With Narcissa in the Dark Lord's manor with Harry, Malfoy Manor was entirely free of people who would ruin a perfectly lovely afternoon with a glass of brandy and complete silence.

He strode straight into the hallway that led to Lucius' study, the portraits on the wall sneering and some even shouting obscenities at him as he passed. It gave him morbid pleasure, especially if he happened to run into Abraxas Malfoy. The man would curse until he was purple in the face, calling Snape everything from Mudblood to filthy Muggle scum. It hardly mattered, the old man was dead and Severus found it immensely enjoyable to remind the man his own flesh and blood was fornicating with the man he called a Mudblood. It was lovely indeed.

As he passed all of the portraits, he cast a silencing charm on the whole corridor. It would not sit well with him if he suddenly developed a headache from all that noise. He didn't knock and pushed the door open, only to step into an empty room.

He did a little round in the study and reached the adjoining sitting room. With a slight smirk, Severus rounded the table and caught sight of a pile of parchment and books on the floor. Among those scattered papers and tomes, sat Lucius with his immaculate robes gone and thrown carelessly over the settee. He was sitting cross-legged, hair messily gathered in a silver clasp with more than a handful of strands framing his face that was set in a deep and concentrated frown.

"What has you forgetting proper Malfoy decorum?"

Lucius didn't reply straight away, he set aside a thin pile of papers and only then did he acknowledge the other man, "Lesson plans."

"Welcome to the life of teaching." Snape chuckled.

"Why in Salazar's name did I agree to it?" the blonde muttered, half-asking and half-cursing his new position.

Severus took a seat and drawled, "Because one does not simply say 'no' to the Dark Lord."

Placing his lesson plans to the side, the blonde wizard stretched and grinned when he caught the Potion Master's eyes on him. With everything moving ahead faster than expected, neither had time to actually unwind. Severus hadn't seen his lover for days, preferring to sleep in the bedroom next to his brewing room in the Dark Lord's manor. The mission to retrieve Regulus was his first time seeing Lucius after brewing for two days and putting together his own lessons for the new class.

Remembering the message he was supposed to pass on, Severus cleared his dry throat and said, "The Dark Lord was able to identify the cause of Regulus' enchanted sleep. The Sleeping Beauty Curse. Our Lord wishes for your assistance in planning the ritual that will reverse the curse."

"Dumbledore was no fool, he chose that particular curse for a reason," said the blonde wizard. He then added, "It could have been you. Had he known about your position as a spy, about us "

Severus cut him off. "I played my part well. Regulus on the other hand fell in love with Potter and ruined Dumbledore's carefully crafted plans. Had he I been exposed, the old man would have sent me to Azkaban."

"As if staying in Azkaban is such a wonderful experience." Lucius sneered and looked away from Severus' intense gaze. Almost a year in the dank prison had done horrible things to the blonde. Escaping to the dark corners of his own fragile mind to keep whatever sanity he had left, Lucius had almost tripped over the edge.

Severus remembered the day his Lord spoke of his plans to storm Azkaban again, as they had once before. He recalled the sight that greeted him, the stench that lingered in the damp air, the grimy walls that seemed to close around him. He could hear howls of despair coming from the cells that were plunged into darkness. It was a place made of nightmares, filth and pain.

They had placed Lucius away from the rest, out of all the Death Eaters, the Minister had considered him the worst. A sweet-spoken devil who had thrived among the upstanding citizens, an undetected fox in the henhouse. Scrimgeour had been nothing like Fudge, his pockets were allergic to gold and he took great pleasure in justice and moral, all the things the former Minister had ignored in favour of Galleons and flattery.

Severus Snape would never forget the sight before him as they found the blonde wizard's cell, four dirty walls making up a soiled little hole in the rock fortress. No light reached the prison cell, scratch marks on the stone wall were deep and desperate, made by all the lost souls who had stayed there. The once proud Lord Malfoy was huddled in a corner, knees drawn close, his lustrous hair that used to be like spun silk, hanging lifeless and grey from all the dirt. A flimsy garment covered him, the grey material dull and thin. Lucius hadn't reacted at first, even when Snape's hand traced his hollow cheek. For a moment, Severus had feared the worst. Perhaps they had been too late and the Dementors had already done what they did best. But then he saw tears, clear like drops of crystal.

"Stop thinking about it," Lucius said and pulled Severus away from the memory, "I stopped having nightmares when you brought me home."

"That was a few short months ago, three to be exact." the Potion Master pointedly said.

He was mostly healed, the night terrors had subsided and he was much the same as before. Although, small and dark places still caused relapses and long periods alone caused a stifling feeling.

"Instead of reminiscing, you could help me put together a sensible lesson plan," Lucius said and deposited the pile onto Snape's lap.

Severus didn't bother with arguing, in the end Lucius would have made him do it anyway. He was an exceptional manipulator after all. So Severus flipped through the stack of parchments and said, "My imagination fails me when picturing you in front of a class of dunderheads."

"It would be more tolerable with a round of Cruciatus."

Severus snorted but didn't argue. He had often thought about the same thing.

**X**

Hermione was preparing her books and notes in one of the sitting rooms in the west wing. But her rumbling stomach forced her to set her books aside for a moment and concentrate on getting herself a snack or two. She could just call an elf but she was Hermione Granger, protector of house-elves and she absolutely refused to have the little creatures anywhere near her and serving her. Only when she tried to reason with them and offer them payment for their services. It was safe to say that almost every Malfoy elf hated her and tended to avoid her at all costs.

Thankfully, she knew where the kitchen was and planned to sneak in for a sandwich and some tea.

She passed the foyer, walking straight towards the kitchen, but something caught her eye. Or rather someone she knew rather well.

"Luna? What on earth are you doing in Malfoy Manor? How did you get in?"

The blonde Ravenclaw wore a smile that left her expression absent-minded and content. She spoke sincerely, "Through the front door of course."

"You know what...never mind, it's great to see you, Luna." Hermione was confused but considering that she was talking to Luna Lovegood, nothing seemed impossible.

The blonde girl was looking around in awed silence, taking in the grandeur that was Malfoy Manor. Luna was happy to follow Hermione into a sitting room that was done up in creamy colours. It only just then occurred to Hermione that Luna hadn't wondered why Hermione Granger was in Malfoy Manor. Frankly, the blonde girl hadn't wondered about anything. It was beyond bizarre.

When Luna took a seat, she said, "It's rather nice, nothing like I imagined."

"Not to be rude of anything, but what are you doing here?" Hermione couldn't help herself and inquired.

"Oh, I'm here to see my uncle." Luna just stated with a bright smile that made Hermione slightly wary.

She didn't want to question Luna's sanity but the Ravenclaw wasn't making any sense. Hermione attempted to smile but it seemed strained.

"I haven't lost my mind, Hermione," Luna said knowingly, her smirk making Hermione uncomfortable. "I had no time to send a note, it was a spur of the moment decision."

"Luna, you do realise that it sounds completely absurd. You do know that the Malfoys are associated with Voldemort?"

The blonde Raven gave a nod. "You seem to be in good health, why should I worry?"

Hermione was lost and awkwardly smiled. "I'll just go and get your uncle then. Who should I get for you?"

"Is it not obvious?" Luna chuckled. "Lucius Malfoy."

**X**

Hermione didn't bother with knocking, it was the last thing on her mind when she found herself behind the door to the blonde's study. She wasn't even fazed by the scene that unwrapped itself as she marched in, it's not like she hadn't seen her Potion professor and Lucius Malfoy together before.

The couple didn't see Hermione at first which was amusing and irritating at the same time. She cleared her throat, but that was wasted on deaf ears.

"Oh for the love of magic, stop snogging." Hermione groaned, gaining the attention she had previously tried to gain. She crossed her arms and pointedly said, "There's a situation that requires your attention."

Severus didn't scare the girl with his dark scowl, so he remained neutral and just smoothed his robes. Lucius didn't like when people interrupted him, whether he was working or snogging Severus. He asked tersely, "What is it?"

"There's a girl, claiming to be your niece." Hermione explained.

The blonde snorted. "You must be joking."

"She is currently sitting in the beige sitting room. Her name is Luna Lovegood. Professor Snape should he familiar with the name."

Severus did perk up upon hearing the name. "Miss Lovegood claims that Lucius is her uncle? I had my suspicion about the girl, but I never thought she would come up with such rubbish."

"She's in the Manor?" Lucius asked, only now realising the meaning behind Hermione's words. His expression was anything but amused when Hermione gave a nod. "Did she arrive by Floo?"

"No, she says that she came through the front door." the girl gave a sceptical frown.

Lucius was quick to get up from the sofa and straightened his attire. He rubbed his temple and said, "That's not possible. There are wards around the Manor, strong blood wards. Only those with Malfoy blood can Apparate in and out of the wards. The same applies to those who are Malfoys by name or people I have given permission to. It's impossible for the Lovegood girl to get past the wards."

"Unless she's a Malfoy by blood." Severus drawled with comprehension.

"I'm an only child." Lucius stated with irritation.

"We can figure it out later. Luna wants to see her uncle, according to her, that's you." Hermione pointed towards Lucius. "She's not by any means conventional, but I think she's telling the truth. Luna doesn't lie, she's the most honest and straightforward person I know. She wouldn't make something like this up and I think her words sounded genuine."

Lucius was still upset but gave a nod. "Fine, I'll meet her."

"Well, technically you already have. She was in the Department of Mysteries with Harry."

That made Lucius groan.

**X**

Standing in front of the imposing bedroom door, Harry exhaled heavily. Behind that door was his mother, the very person who gave birth to him. It was an all-consuming feeling. It scared Harry to no end. He hadn't stayed long after Tom left the room to learn more about the curse. Staying in the room, alone with his thoughts and Regulus, seemed too overwhelming. But an hour or so later, Harry found himself going back. He couldn't stay away.

The soft click of the door echoed in the dead silent room, Regulus remained resting and unaware of his son's presence. The dark-haired man resembled Sirius, but only in his features that were purely Black. If Harry stared long enough, he could see that the young man shared a slight similarity to Narcissa and even Bellatrix.

Harry didn't know whether to sit or remain standing by the bed, he was still unable to calm himself enough to stay still. He would rather pace than relax. But something made him sit on the edge of the bed. His gaze fell into his lap, like an awkward teenager unable to put together a sensible thought. A part of him was afraid to actually believe that he had a family, that he wasn't a poor orphan boy with no parents. He hadn't allowed himself to take joy in the fact that his mother was alive and right there. It felt like a handful of sand, slipping through his fingers and swept away by the wind. The fear of losing it all was like a searing hot brand against his heart.

So he just sat there in silence, occasionally glancing over to the sleeping man. Harry's gaze lingered, tracing Regulus' face to find something, anything. Maybe nothing. Harry didn't know, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He felt as if he had been sitting there for hours, days, weeks even, searching for something that would assure him that this wasn't just a dream.

"You have his nose," a voice by the door said. Narcissa had entered quietly and upon seeing the young wizard with Regulus, she had decided to stay silent and not disturb the youth. "And his eyes."

Harry snorted. "I have my mother's eyes, that's what people keep telling me. It's ironic that they were all right."

"I didn't see it before, but you remind me of Regulus when he was a young teenager, no older than thirteen." Narcissa told the wizard. She sat down on the other side of the bed and ran her fingers down the sleeping man's cheek. "He looks peaceful, doesn't he? I fear for him, waking up in a new world and without those he loved, it will not be easy."

Harry could only nod.

Narcissa smiled sadly. "You are afraid."

"Everything seems so surreal. I don't know what it's like to have a mother. What if he doesn't want me, what if I remind him of what he lost and he hates me for it? We've lost years and we can't get them back, a part of me thinks that we're strangers."

"You can't set yourself up for disappointment, Harry. Things will be difficult, there's no doubt about that but I know my cousin and I believe that you have nothing to fear, he will love and treasure you above all else." Narcissa tried to assure the young wizard. She noticed how stiffly Harry was sitting, afraid to get closer to Regulus. The witch gently took Harry's hand and placed it over Regulus' pale and thin hand. At first she was sure that Harry would pull away but when that didn't happen, she smiled. "You are allowed to be afraid, my dear. But he needs you to be strong and not give up."

It was strange but Harry found himself unable to let go of the frail hand that belong to the wizard who had given him life. Now that he had Regulus, he never wanted to be away from him. "I don't even know him, but I already love him."

"You certainly have his temper. Regulus was always composed, he never acted rashly nor did he rush into anything, but there were times when his temper came out to play. But he was the best of us, with his kindness that was certainly not a usual Black trait. That's how I know that you were loved from the moment he found out about your existence."

**X**

When Hermione reached the sitting room with Lucius and Severus is tow, Luna was humming to herself and sipping tea that hadn't been there when Hermione left the room before. Damn house-elves.

Luna immediately stood when she saw the two men behind Hermione. Her smile was still purely Luna Lovegood. Severus was his usual stoic self but Luna wasn't bothered by it, instead she greeted the Potion Master, "Professor, I hope you had a nice holiday."

"Splendid."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Luna was standing, idly swaying on her feet and twiddling with her fingers. Lucius was looking aloof and imposing, eyeing the girl as if she had just escaped from a nearby circus. Hermione was sure that the tension could be cut with a knife.

Eventually, it was Luna who spoke up, "You're taller than I remembered."

Hermione snorted out a laugh and went to stand by Luna. She said, "Why don't you tell Lord Malfoy what you told me."

Luna gave a nod but said, "It's rather difficult to explain."

"Try, Miss Lovegood." Severus told the girl with a raised brow.

"Well, I came to meet my uncle Lucius." Luna said as if it was clear as day why she was there.

Lucius had reached the end of his patience and sneered rather coldly. "Look here, girl. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with this. If I believed every niece, nephew or bastard child who claimed to be a Malfoy, then I would be running a children's day-care."

Hermione gave the blonde a dark look which Lucius ignored. Instead of running for the hills, Luna just fished out a picture from her bag and handed it to the blonde man. "This is my mother."

Severus caught a glimpse of the woman on the picture. At first, he was sure that it was a young Lucius, but as he peered closer, he saw that it was a young woman with silver blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her hair didn't appear as sleek and silky as Lucius' but other than that, the witch on the photo was a carbon copy of Lord Malfoy in his youth.

"She looks just like you." Hermione hissed in surprise.

"This is completely absurd, I don't have a sister. She just has similar looks." Lucius argued, though even he could tell that the woman on the picture was like his twin.

Luna hummed. "My mother was an extraordinary witch. She was also a true Seer, she had the sight. I inherited some of her talents, but I cannot predict the future, merely sense certain things. That's how I know that you are my uncle, I could feel it. I also have my mother's birth certificate, I got it from the Ministry."

Hermione and Severus were both shocked that Luna Lovegood was making perfect sense and she had actual proof rather than a tingling feeling in her toes. Luna handed the slip of parchment to Lucius and said, "I hope this helps."

While highly doubtful, Lucius took the piece of parchment and scanned it with his sharp eyes. He read it out loud. "Pandora Asteria Harrington, daughter of Penelope Harrington and Abraxas Claudius Malfoy."

"Before her death, my mother left me a letter, but she told me not to read it until it was safe. There's one for you as well."

The letter looked worn out, the parchment was yellow and a bit stained. Lucius was now as curious as Hermione, who was trying to sneak a peek at the letter. Luna decided to sit down and sip her cooling tea.

* * *

><p><em>Dear brother,<em>

_This may sound peculiar and you have every right to doubt my words, I know I would, had this letter reached me. My name is Pandora Lovegood, formerly Harrington. I was a first year when you started in your fifth, I doubt you remember a first year Ravenclaw but I knew all about you even before I stepped inside Hogwarts. I knew before my mother told me about my father, our father. From an early age, I could predict things, I could see future events that were going to take place years after my visions. I never told anyone about my Sight, I feared many things and my mother told me to keep it hidden. I never approached you because I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I'm asking you to believe me now. By the time you get this letter, our father has passed away, it is finally safe for me to contact you. _

_My mother never told me much about my father, but I knew who he was and what sort of man he was. My grandmother was from a Pure-blood family, distantly related to the Delacour family. When my mother was seventeen, You-Know-Who's followers raided their home and they killed my grandfather, who was a Muggle-born. Abraxas Malfoy was one of the men who raided the house and I was conceived just before they set the entire wizarding village on fire. I think I don't have to tell you just how it all happened, you know Abraxas Malfoy better than others. _

_As years passed, I discovered my true heritage and while I was thrilled to have a brother, I knew that I could not contact you before things settled down and Abraxas was no longer among us. I never cared for the Malfoy gold or the prestige that came with it, I only cared about you, even though I had never met you. _

_If you are reading this letter then that means my Luna has delivered it and she thinks it is safe for you to learn the truth about me and your niece. I have seen my death, though I cannot know for certain when it will happen. I trusted this letter to my daughter because I don't know if I can deliver it myself. My husband Xeno is a wonderful man, a great husband and father to Luna, but I know he cannot raise our daughter alone. He is wasting away without me, I have seen his heartache years after I am no longer with him. Perhaps I'm asking too much, after all, we are but strangers, yet I trust you to care for Luna. Family means everything to a Malfoy and unlike our father, you truly care for those you call your family. Know that I always carried you in my heart, even if you had no knowledge of a sister. In my letter to my daughter, I asked Luna to seek you out because she deserves to know her uncle, please do not doubt her words. I know that you will do the right thing. I have left Luna my Pensieve with my memories, should you wish to see it, it is in a safe place. My only wish is for you to take care of Luna and yourself._

_With love and the kindest of wishes,_

_Your sister Pandora_

* * *

><p>Hermione was a bit speechless and she usually had something to say. Severus had discreetly placed his hand on the blonde's lower back, a gesture of comfort and support.<p>

"Why didn't she contact me before?"

"Clearly because your blasted father only died a year ago. If I remember correctly, Xenophilius' wife died more than five years ago. Had she just showed up on your doorstep, claiming to be your father's bastard daughter, Abraxas would have tried to purge his line by removing the source of impurity." Severus supplied the blonde wizard with an answer he already knew.

Luna's expression turned more open when she said, "My mother believed that all aspects of magic should be respected, she was quite the researcher and very interested in the Dark Arts. She left her spell-book with me and in her letter, she asked that I give it to you. My mother created rather brilliant enchantments and charms in her youth."

Forgetting about his perfect Malfoy training, Lucius slid into the armchair and his shoulders visibly sagged. He had gained a sister and a niece. A sister he would never know thanks to his _beloved_ father.

Severus turned to Hermione, "Perhaps we ought to give them a moment alone."

Hermione sensed the order in the man's tone and gave a nod. She wanted to reassure Luna but the blonde girl already had a smile on her face. Silence stretched after Severus and Hermione disappeared from the room. Luna was seated on the sofa, her eyes taking in the room and pointedly avoiding looking at Lucius.

"How did she die?"

Luna's eyes were sad as she spoke, "She liked to experiment with spells and potions, sometimes they backfired and sometimes she discovered new spells she could use around the house. One day, her spell rebounded and she died right in front of me, I was nine when it happened."

Lucius was stunned to hear the witch's words. Luna's mother had been correct in saying that family meant everything to a Malfoy, the girl sitting opposite from Lucius was a part of his family even if he only now discovered it. "I will need to verify all of this before legally acknowledging you as a member of the Malfoy family. But it is only a formality, I do not doubt your words. Your presence here is proof of your bloodline."

"You mean the wards around the Manor? It tingled a bit." Luna chuckled.

"Be glad it tingled, otherwise it would have hurt quite a bit," Lucius told the witch, "I will also acknowledge your mother as a Malfoy. As the current Head of the Malfoy family I can instate her into the Malfoy family and give her my name."

Luna was somewhat pleased but she wasn't one for keeping her opinions to herself and she said, "That's quite kind of you, but I don't need your name, I already have one. I didn't come here because I want some sort of official acknowledgment, I was rather hoping to get to know my uncle."

Now Lucius felt like a right bastard.

"You have a lovely home, the gardens are beautiful as well." Luna continued with a tentative smile.

Lucius found the girl interesting, she had yet to cower in his presence and she seemed genuine in her words and curious expressions. "Perhaps you would like to stay for supper?"

"I'd like that. Do you think we can have pudding?"

**X**

The week went by, accompanied by dread and anticipation. The new term had started out relatively well, many student returned and there was enough new ones to keep the school going. Of course, some parents pulled their kids out of Hogwarts and there were a number of those who still feared Lord Voldemort's judgement.

Gryffindor students like Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had returned for their last year, even though they looked apprehensive and out of place. Hermione had been made Head Girl and seeing as she enjoyed overachieving, she was also aiming to graduate with honours and successfully run the Muggle-born Registration project she had been trusted with. Draco had been chosen as Head Boy.

The biggest change in Hogwarts was the new Headmaster and new teachers. There was no doubt that Headmaster Voldemort was feared. While Dumbledore was considered to be an old crackpot, Tom was seen as the higher authority and strict figure of power. First Years had just trembled and some were afraid to enter the Great Hall.

Seeing Severus Snape sitting among the teachers had made Slytherins cheer. The Potion Master had always been fair to his snakes and had never failed to protect them from other Houses or the former Headmaster, who had showed a veiled dislike for Slytherin House. Gryffindors weren't cheering, but they had learned to live with the grim Potion Master. If Slytherin students were happy and others somewhat pleased to see Severus, then they had been thrilled to see Lucius Malfoy. Draco was the resident Slytherin Prince, the undisputed leader of the snakes, but to have his father as a teacher carried a certain weight among the students. Especially among the Pure-blood population. Of course, there was quite the number of those who dreaded their first History lesson and those who had something other that their studies in mind when it came to the blonde wizard.

Minerva had stayed as the Transfiguration professor, she had insisted on it. She couldn't leave Hogwarts to snakes. Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout had also stayed, partly because they were sceptical about the new rule but mostly because they were devoted to Hogwarts and the students. Septima Vector had remained as the Arithmancy professor and Aurora Sinistra continued to teach Astronomy.

The new teachers had left some students surprised. Oliver Wood had returned to Hogwarts and was teaching Flying and managing Quidditch, while Madam Hooch remained as the Quidditch referee. Bill had accepted Voldemort's offer to teach Ancient Runes and Charlie was going to teach Care of Magical Creatures. When it had been announced that Lucius was going to teach Wizarding History and Politics, most non-Slytherin students had just exhaled a breath of relief. No more Binns and the Goblin wars. There had been an entirely new face among the teachers, the new Divination professor by the name of Michael Carlisle.

**X**

It was the fifth day of school and students were finally relaxed enough to eat without looking around in alarm. Tom was keeping his watchful gaze on the student population, choosing to just sip from his goblet. Minerva was fidgeting in her seat, having the misfortune of sitting next to Charlie Weasley, who in turn, was seated next to Severus. As the Deputy Head, Lucius was seated on the Headmaster's right, a few seats away from the dark-haired wizard. Minerva didn't mind the company, Lucius was an intelligent wizard and would never cause a scene with all of the students watching. But Charlie's side-glances were beginning to annoy Minerva, especially considering how irritated Severus seemed to be.

Aside from the new teachers and Headmaster, students were perhaps most excited to see Harry Potter sitting among the seventh years. Since there weren't many of them, Minerva had suggested putting everyone together and rearranging their lessons. With Harry and Hermione, there were four other seventh year Gryffindor. Finnigan, Thomas, Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom. There were eight Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. A total of twenty students. So it had been decided that seventh years share their required classes.

Harry was absentmindedly pushing his fork around in the food, not listening to the chatter around him. Hermione understood her friend's dismay. She had made extra notes for Harry since it was clear to her that the green-eyed teen wasn't fully concentrating on his studies. The ritual was set to take place tomorrow and McGonagall had been left with the responsibility of looking after the students until the Headmaster and most of the teachers returned.

"Perhaps you should go home," Hermione said, "You are clearly worried and anxious to get out of here. I think you should be where you are needed most, with your mum. Ask Tom to send you home, Harry, or I will do it for you."

The green-eyed wizard gave a slight snort. "That's considered special treatment."

Hermione made a move to stand but Harry stopped her with a groan. "All right, I'll talk to him, but after I finish stabbing my meatloaf. At least I think it's meatloaf."

The witch wanted to reply but she was interrupted by Ginny who had abandoned her place among the sixth years. She told Hermione to scoot over and settled herself next to Harry. "It seems that no matter what you do, you are still very much desired by the female population of this school."

Lightly pinching Harry's cheek, Hermione said with a feigned high pitch. "Just look at those rosy cheeks, that's every witch's dream right there."

Ginny smirked and fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh, mighty Chosen One, will you marry me?"

Harry's response was cut short when something drew this attention to the Head Table where the teachers were sitting. He asked Ginny, "Charlie didn't take the teaching job for purely academic reasons, did he?"

Ginny sighed. "He's an idiot. Bill said that Charlie is in love with Malfoy."

"It's his funeral." Hermione said.

"It's odd because Charlie has never had a serious relationship and he's the type to kick you out rather than offer you a cup of coffee in the morning."

Hermione chuckled. "And then he goes an falls head over arse in love with the one man he can never have."

"Who knows, maybe if Malfoy wasn't with Professor Snape, he'd be interested in Charlie. My brother is a fine-looking bloke." Ginny mused.

The other witch asked, "How's your dad doing?"

"Better now that he's no longer Mum's puppet. He's working in the Ministry and I'd say that he's happier now than ever. A bit like he was before Molly cursed him with the Imperius," Ginny said, " Speaking of Molly, Bill said that they finally set her trial. Percy, that spineless twat, has been trying to get her a lighter sentence, but we all know he's just a mummy's boy and wouldn't know how to tie his shoelaces without her. There is no way she's going to get a lighter sentence, considered what she did."

Harry frowned. "Isn't it a bit hypocritical to prosecute Molly using Unforgivable Curses when almost every Death Eater uses them, not to mention the new Minister himself?

"That's trivial, considering the actual charges. She, along with Kingsley and his cronies, are being prosecuted as conspirators. Order of the Phoenix is regarded as an illegal organisation that works against the current Ministry. They were labelled as traitors. And since the Wizengamot consist of supporters of Voldemort, they won't hesitate to dish out a prison sentence. The charges also mention unlawfully entering Hogwarts and then keeping its staff locked up. Kingsley is also facing other charges, like kidnapping Remus and keeping him prisoner, killing innocent people in order to further their campaign against the Dark. Pretty much anything the Minister could think of. We'll see what happens, but I doubt that they'll get off easy."

"Tonks mentioned something about the whole remaining Order standing trial." Hermione hummed.

Ginny gave a nod. "The trials will start next week. I heard that Rita Skeeter has been singing high praise to the Dark side. Her articles about the Order and Dumbledore are vicious. Wonder what that's all about?"

Harry had an answer for the redhead. "It's rather simple, you know. Skeeter is a Dark witch, she's always sided with the Dark Lord. She wrote that book about Dumbledore because Tom told her to, it was necessary to discredit Dumbledore. And she's pretty friendly with the Malfoys and the Lestranges. I'm thinking about letting her drag Dumbledore's name through mud again, he deserves to be thoroughly exposed for what he was."

Hermione didn't agree wholeheartedly, but she said, "If you feel it's the right thing to do, then I'm with you."

**X**

While Tom liked his new position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he found the idea of living in the castle rather distasteful. Lord Malfoy had taken one look at his new dingy rooms and decided to Floo over from his manor every morning. But unlike Lucius, who loved his silk sheets and fluffy pillows, the Dark Lord had decided to reside in the school. At least for the time being.

But the castle had picked up on that. His rooms were luxurious, resembling those that Tom had in the manor, the bedchamber was no longer drab-looking. The Floo was connected to his manor and it was no hardship to travel between his two homes.

Dobby the elf, who was working in Hogwarts, popped in sight and said, "Master Harry be waiting in the office."

Tom waved the elf to leave.

The Headmaster's office was connected to Tom's living quarters and the thought of Harry sleeping in his dormitory had not been acceptable. Therefore, Tom had ordered Harry to live with him. The Board of Governors had allowed it, even if some members had considered it nearly blasphemous. But the green-eyed wizard had made it hard for Tom and stayed with his friends.

When Tom entered the office, Harry was sitting in his chair, Nagini curled around the back of the chair.

"Have you come to join me, Harry?"

"I already joined you." the teen replied with a smirk.

Tom rounded the desk and sat on the edge, right in front of the younger male. He asked, "What can I do for you, Mister Potter?"

"Well, Headmaster," Harry said with a sheen of feigned innocence covering his tone. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Tom's thigh, "You see, I was wondering if you could possibly be as kind as to allow me to have a private audience with you."

"Intriguing." Tom purred and tilted Harry's face up to meet his. "Wouldn't that be unfair towards other students? I cannot play favourites."

"Can't you, Sir?" Harry smiled and slid his hand to Tom's crotch. "This says you can."

Tom chuckled. "What is it that you want, you insufferable tease?"

Harry sighed and explained, "I want to go home. Being here is pointless, I can't concentrate and all I can think about is my mum. I do want to finish my last year and graduate with the rest of my friends but I can't do that right now."

"You need only ask, Harry." the Dark Lord caressed Harry's cheek. "If you wish to leave Hogwarts then I will grant you permission to do so. We'll call it a temporary leave until you're ready to come back."

Harry gave a nod.

"The manor is virtually empty, aside from my Inner Circle. Nagini will keep you company until it is time for the ritual." Tom said. The snake seemed to understand and she slid down from the back of the seat. She flicked her tongue at the younger man and glided towards the fireplace. Tom added, "I will see you tomorrow after the evening meal."

Placing a chaste kiss on the teen's lips, the Dark Lord stood and held out his hand for Harry. The green-eyed teen took the offered hand and followed Tom into the bedchamber. Nagini was already waiting by the fireplace. Pulling the younger man into a loose hug, Voldemort gave him a proper kiss. A hiss made them separate. Nagini was clearly not amused, she was not going to wait until her Master and the young wizard snogged.

_**Come, young ssspeaker **_

Harry followed the large serpent and hissed back _**You're really bossy, you know **_

_**Thisss castle isss cold. And it reeksss of little people and hormonesss. It isss unpleasssant**_

_**All right, I get it **_Harry said to the snake.

The snake seemed pleased and flicked her tongue as the green flames swept them away.

**X**

When the first rays of light invaded the bedroom, Harry blinked and burrowed deeper into the pillow. He was feeling far too good to get up or even move. But there was a chuckle that made him lift his head.

Remus was sitting in the armchair by the window, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Cub."

Harry rubbed his sleep-ridden eyes as he sat up. "Remy, when did you get here?"

"Last night, you were already asleep when I arrived. Narcissa said you fell asleep here and she didn't want to disturb you. Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?"

Harry had fallen asleep next to Regulus, after just sitting with the man for hours. He cast the sleeping man a look and said, "Tom agree to let me come home for a while. I didn't want to waste everyone's time by physically sitting in a classroom but mentally being here with Regulus. Hermione has been taking extra notes in our classes because she knew that I wasn't paying attention."

"I can help you stay on track with your studies." Remus offered.

"I thought you were going to stay with Greyback and his pack?" Harry inquired.

The werewolf gave a nod. "During the full moon, but not all the time. If you want me to stay here with you, I will. Severus is no longer making the Wolfsbane Potion, it was explained to me in detail what it does to the wolf. I have been poisoning myself for year, thinking that I was helping the transformations when in reality I was slowly killing myself. Without the potion and with a proper pack to guide me, I will no longer feel pain when the transformation happens. I saw the werewolves in Fenrir's pack and they look like true werewolves, not like haggard and plucked strays."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you are willing to give Moony a chance."

Remus seemed content as well. He motioned towards the huge snake curled up on the small settee at the end of the bed. "You two seem to have found common ground."

"She's my babysitter, courtesy of the Dark Lord." Harry chuckled. "She's taking advantage of her Master's absence, Tom doesn't allow her to sleep on beds or sofas."

**X**

Anxiety filled Harry as hours passed by. It was getting dark outside, the sky was dark blue and it was only a matter of hours until the moon rose to its rightful place.

Narcissa was bustling around, makings sure all the needed potions were close by. Lucius was just around, not really doing anything but Narcissa took comfort in the fact that he was around and supporting her. Bellatrix was trying to relieve tension with throwing her knives and everyone who had no business to be in the manor had left.

Tom was keeping an eye on everything while preparing for the rite. And Harry was sitting on the bed with his anxiety, keeping Regulus company even if the wizard had no idea. Harry had heard of Luna and her newfound family, since it was Luna, the green-eyed teen hadn't really been surprised. The Ravenclaw had given Harry her charmed amulet for good luck which Harry had gladly accepted.

When Tom entered the bedroom with Rabastan, the Dark Lord motioned Harry to leave the bed. He explained. "We are ready for the ritual."

"Why can't we do it here?" Harry asked with mild confusion.

"The magic of the ritual may cause a greater disturbance than I believed at first. I have prepared a room that will endure the magical backlash should it happen. Rabastan will take Regulus."

Harry's eyes raked over Rabastan and he asked, "Couldn't you pick someone more burly?"

"I assure you that I am tougher that I look." Rabastan smirked and to prove his words, the wizard lifted the sleeping man into his arms. Rabastan then muttered, "He doesn't weigh a thing, lighter than a feather."

Tom said, "William, being an expert of Ancient Runes, has made the rune circle with Barty's assistance. All that is left is to make the blood sacrifices and say the enchantment that will activate the runes."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Harry confessed.

"You will be."

**X**

Tom hadn't specified, so when Harry found himself in the dungeons, he was somewhat pissed. It was freezing, the stone walls emitting coldness and there was water dripping from a corner, creating a small puddle on the stone floor. At least Regulus wasn't flat on his back on the stony ground, there was a crypt-like structure in the middle of the room. It made Harry's skin crawl in less than pleasant ways. The runes were placed around Regulus, each one looking like a plain flat rock. Tom told Rabastan and Barty to leave the room, they had done their part and would only get in the way. Those who were need for the blood donation remained. Severus was overseeing the blood taking. He handed Tom a sharp, pointy dagger.

"The ritual requires blood of his kin," Tom started, "the weaker the link, the less significant the payment given for the rite."

Tom gave the dagger to Bill. Harry's confusion was written all over his face. The redhead explained, "My paternal grandmother was a Black and Mum's aunt was a Black as well."

He pricked his finger and allowed three drops to drip into the crystal cup. He gave the dagger to Tonks, who was waiting by the wall. She smiled to Harry and said. "I reckon it's the least I can do to right some of the mistakes the Order made. My mum was a Black before she married my dad."

Her blood drops mixed with Bill's. Draco stepped forward after Tonks and grabbed the blade. He came to Harry's side and nicked his finger, letting his blood flow. Like Tonks, he gave six drops. Bellatrix was very eager to donate her blood, the blade was already in her hand before Draco could step away. Suddenly, she halted and turned to Harry, who was surprised to see a poignant sort of sorrow on her face. "I am aware of your loathing, but you and I are bound by blood, we are a family even if you spend the rest of your life hating me."

The witch sliced open her palm and watched as the crimson liquid trickled into the cup. More than eight drops mixed with the blood in the chalice. Harry didn't know what to say, so he just gave the witch a nod that seemed to satisfy her. Narcissa was next, cutting her palm to let the blood flow.

Tom handed the dagger to Harry. "You are the closest to him, your blood will give the blood sacrifice its strength."

"This must be the weirdest thing I've done since joining you." the green-eyed teen sighed. "Just when I think that I have reached the limit of strangeness, I end up participating in a blood ritual that is definitely dark and most likely illegal."

"It was against the law to practice blood magic. Barty kindly lifted the ban when he became Minister for Magic."

"You do it," said Harry and didn't take the blade.

He held out his hand to Tom and morbidly watched as the man cut his palm and gently lifted it over the cup. When it was done, he healed the cut and placed a kiss over the invisible mark. He spoke with authority, "Everyone who has no need to stay will leave the room."

When Harry made no move to leave with the others, Tom said, "That also includes you, Harry."

"I'm staying."

Tom knew it was pointless to argue with the stubborn teen. He gave a terse nod and tried to ignore the victorious smirk Harry gave him in return.

Bill had the crystal chalice and he dipped his fingers into the blood. Harry watched in fascination as the curse breaker painted runes on the ordinary looking rock. Each symbol glowed with magic as they were drawn with blood. He did it with all of the stone. The runes were burning with the ancient blood magic and Bill said, "The runes are all set and the moon is full. The magic is the strongest it will be tonight. I suggest you begin with the rite as soon as I leave the room."

Tom nodded and Bill offered Harry a reassuring smile before he opened the heavy door. Harry was abruptly reminded by something Luna had said. He stopped Bill. "I almost forgot. Tell Lucius to leave the manor. I have no idea why but Luna said that he shouldn't be anywhere near the manor as we do the ritual. Shove him into the Floo if you have to."

As the door closed with a thump, Tom said, "Try to keep quiet. I will recite the spell in Parseltongue, it will make the enchantment stronger because of the darker nature of the Parsel-magic."

"Can I do something to help?"

Tom opened the old tome and explained, "No, it is best if you stay quiet. As I said before, the combined magic of the ritual and my own magic might clash. Don't get too close."

The spell wasn't hard, but the text itself was in a language not many spoke these days. To recite it in Parseltongue made the whole process even trickier. The beginning was rather uneventful, the runes glowed and Tom read the text in a soft hiss that made Harry's blood run faster. Harry was a bit nervous when magic seemed to swirl around them and Regulus, it was warm and like a gentle wave that washed over them. The runes were shimmering, the writing in blood looked angry and magnificent at the same time. If the room in the dungeons had windows, they would have been shattered by now. The rush of magic was exhilarating, all consuming.

When the Dark Lord stopped the incantation, all of the magic in the air slammed into Regulus. The blast almost knocked Tom over, but Harry remained standing and felt it all the way to his bones. The whole manor seemed to shake, a jolt of magic going through the walls, leaving behind cracked stones. Around the manor, house-elves basked in the glorious magical shower that affected them as well. The flames from the candles that Narcissa had set up died down into a soft glow. When the air settled, it was once again silent.

"Did it work?" the teen desperately asked, not seeing Regulus move or even look different than before.

Tom stepped right next to the man and said, "I cannot cast any spells before the residue magic in this room has settled."

Harry didn't like the answer and wedged himself between Tom and the edge of the structure that Regulus was placed on, forcing Tom to take a step back. Harry placed his hand over the man's chest, to make sure his heart was still beating. The touch was electrifying, making sparks emit from the place of contact. The sharp intake of breath almost made Harry's own heart skip a beat. Regulus' eyes were still closed as they had been for years but Harry could see them fluttering a bit.

"The curse has been lifted, he appears to be simply sleeping. The magical strain was just too much and it knocked him out. He will wake in the morning."

"It worked, it actually worked." Harry smiled.

"Did you doubt me, my lovely?" Tom asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't doubt you or this ritual. I guess I'm just too happy to process everything that just took place."

"I'll have Rabastan take him back to his room. You will be able to see him tomorrow when he's awake. Narcissa will make sure he gets all the right potions and I'll have a Healer check him over as well."

Apparently, Tom didn't have to leave the room to call for Rabastan, the man was there only seconds after Tom mentioned the wizard. He said upon entering, "We all felt the magic, m'lord, it was intense and volatile. Did it work?"

"Yes, it worked," Tom said. "You can take him back to his room, have Narcissa help you."

Rabastan smiled, an unusual expression on his face as he once again picked Regulus up and carried him out of the room. Tom took the book and Harry's hand. "Come, we both need some rest."

Harry gladly took the offered hand but he said, "I'm staying with my mum tonight. I feel like it's where I should be right now."

"You do know that I will demand compensation for this. I had rather vivid plans for us tonight."

"How about some rather vivid shower sex in the morning?" Harry offered with a sly smile.

Tom traced his finger down Harry's face. "In that case, I wish you sweet dreams."

"Thank you," Harry softly stated, "For this, for everything. You have given me a chance to have a family. Years ago, you took my parents from me and now you have helped me gain a chance to know my real mum. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Harry."


	15. Chapter Fifteen:Thoughts on Chaos,Part 1

**Author's Note: **This chapterconsists of two parts because it's too bloody long to fit into one chapter, so I cut it in half. Also, sorry for the long update, I was busy and I managed to break my leg. Not cool.

**Warnings:** Explicit scene that's really not that explicit. Some sexy times, that's all. And a tiny bit of angst, because suddenly it has taken a turn for the worse and it's all serious. But it will lighten up soon, I promise.

_Italics_ in this chapter mean memories or flashbacks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: Thoughts on Chaos: Part 1**

* * *

><p>Slipping out of bed, Harry shuffled with his feet, a yawn escaping him as he stretched. It took him a few minutes to piece everything together; the room which wasn't his and certainly not Tom's, the warm body next to him. It all flooded his mind as one big tidal wave. He turned his gaze behind him and a small gasp left his lips. Regulus Black was still asleep, blissful and burrowed under the covers, but changes had already taken place during the night. He was no longer pale, the shadow of death was replaced with a healthier glow and he had aged. At least Harry was sure that he saw a hint of maturity in the man's features, he still looked closer to twenty than thirty, but the change was visible. He looked animated, even in his sleep, the death-like slumber had been banished.<p>

Harry called an elf and as the little creature arrived with a slight '_pop_', he recognised the elf as Pippet. One of the elves who actually didn't bow to the almighty Harry 'elf guardian' Potter.

He told the elf, "I need you to stay here and watch over him. When he wakes, come find me right away."

"Pippet will do as Master Harry wishes." the elf gave a nod and remained by the bed.

It was still quite early to come across anyone in the manor, a few elves here and there but no one else. Nagini was slithering in the corridor, looking for a bite to eat, she greeted Harry with a flick of her tongue but nothing more was to be expected. Tom's bedroom was just a few doors and one corridor away from the guest bedroom Regulus was sleeping in. Tiptoeing in, Harry was expecting to find the Dark Lord still in bed, drooling in his pillow as he enjoyed his dreams about world domination and evil Dark Lord things, but the bed was empty, only rumpled sheets greeted Harry as he moved further into the room.

Next he peeked into the bathroom but there was no sign of Tom, until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Such a lovely thing to see in the morning. Far too clothed, but delightful nonetheless."

"It's a shame you already had a shower, I was rather looking forward to having you scrub my back." Harry chuckled and then moaned as Tom pushed himself against Harry's back.

A hand travelled under his shirt, the soft and thin material moving against his skin. Tom's body was radiating heat like a furnace, his hands were also warm and sliding up Harry's chest without a care in the world.

"You are a temptation." Tom purred. "Perhaps another shower is in order."

"It will have to be a quick one though, I left an elf in charge of Regulus."

Tom turned Harry around in his arms and sighed, "It would be best if you stayed away for a little while, until he is stable enough. I know you will argue but you know I'm right. He has to come to terms with everything that has happened over the years, I fear that seeing you might confuse him. Patience is required."

Harry frowned. He knew everything that Tom had said was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine, I'll wait. It's not like he's my mother or anything."

"Sarcasm isn't very endearing."

"He looks healthier and he seems to have aged somewhat, though I still think he looks like a teenager." Harry said.

"The curse was lifted but it takes a bit more time for the changes to set in. It depends on the extent of the curse, the magic that kept it in place as well as the magic that ended the curse. It will take a few months or even a year for him to reclaim something that was taken from him years ago. However, there is a slight possibility that he won't age all that much. The Black Family has that trait in common. Ageless beauty."

Harry snorted. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or worry that you'll run off with my mum."

Tom chuckled, his chest vibrating under Harry's hand. Instead of giving the teen an answer, the older man steered the teen towards the countertop. "I recall your promise of sex in the shower."

Harry didn't get the chance to reply, Tom's lips caught Harry's in a slow and languid kiss. The flimsy t-shirt had to go and so did the silky pyjama bottoms, in fact they did end up scattered around the floor before Harry could work on getting them off. Lifting the younger wizard on the marble surface, Tom pressed the teen's naked back against the mirror, striping down to his trousers as he pressed himself between Harry's thighs.

"Delectable." Tom stated as he leaned in and pulled Harry into a kiss that was far from innocent. With a mere thought and a flick of his wrist, Tom got rid of the clothes still on his back and hoisted Harry forward, pulling his legs to wrap around him.

The shower was big enough to fit ten people, the dark blue tiles and golden ornaments making it look a bit over the top but Harry couldn't really care at the moment. Tom had him stand on his own as he adjusted the water but soon he was pushed against the cold tiles and trapped between the wall and Tom.

Water gently cascaded down on them, dripping from their hair and rolling down their skin as they moved against each other. For a moment, the feverish urge was gone and replaced by intimacy that burned like scalding coals rather than a flame. As much as Harry enjoyed those moments, he wanted Tom to fill him and soothe the ache coiling inside. Tom must have picked up on Harry's thoughts and his hands roamed downwards with intent. The younger man couldn't stop the needy moan as Tom's finger grazed over his entrance and gently press in.

With a bit of wandless magic, the Dark Lord slicked himself and Harry's tight passage before pushing two of his long digits into the teen's pliant body.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Harry panted and pressed himself closer to Tom's wet chest. "Do you mind speeding it up? Unless you want me to come right now and leave you here with a problem."

Tom felt Harry's rigid length pressing against his thigh and smirked. "You seem to have little patience."

"Fuck patience." Harry groaned as Tom hit that magical spot inside of him.

Twisting Harry around to face the shower wall, Tom pressed himself close and nipped at the teen's neck. Withdrawing his fingers, Tom lined himself up and thrust in. The younger wizard yelped, surprise and pleasure tinged with pain raking over him with a sharp jolt. The Dark Lord slid home and stopped moving. Harry mewled and his breathing was closer to panting. Tom's hand wrapped around his middle to hold him up.

"A little warning would have been nice." Harry whimpered a bit.

"You are a very conflicted individual, my lovey lion." Tom spoke with some difficulty. He was, after all, buried to the hilt and Harry's inner walls were clutching him like a vice.

Harry pressed his face against the cool tiles and hummed. "You can move now."

"With pleasure." the older wizard purred and pulled away enough to drive inside. After a few shallow thrusts, Tom grumbled and adjusted himself, but the angle was still wrong and he pulled out completely. Harry's pitiable whine amused him and he said, "Turn around."

The look of pure lust and wantonness radiating from Harry's face made Tom grin, he loved to see his little Gryffindor debauched and needy. With a small amount of bustling about, Tom had Harry raised up against the slippery wall and he arranged Harry's slim thighs around his waist. He slipped inside with ease and planted a kiss on Harry's lips which the teen turned into a lengthy snog. But Harry wasn't exactly a feather and Tom felt him slide down the wall. It was rather awkward and uncoordinated, a few unsatisfying thrusts did nothing to sate them both. Then Harry's head hit the wall and he winced.

"This isn't working, Tom." Harry muttered. "Shower sex sucks."

Tom laughed and allowed the teen to stand, his unhappy member leaving Harry's warmth. He pulled Harry into his arms and said, "I mean to have you, but not in here where we could both slip into our deaths."

"The bathroom counter seemed like a relatively safe place." Harry said and slipped out of the shower with a smirk that made Tom follow. He caught Harry by the waist and rocked his hips into Harry, making the teen feel his arousal that was still eager to find release. Tom curled his fingers around Harry's dwindling erection and tugged gently, trying to coax it back to life.

Manoeuvring Harry towards first suitable solid surface, Tom pushed the thin teen to settle against the dark marble counter. The mirror showed Harry's flushed cheeks and the pink hue that was starting to spread to his neck and collarbone. His wild hair was even wilder, messed up and sticking up at odd angles that made him look every inch of his debauchery. Tom was taller, but it suited them, Harry was made to fit him and Tom enjoyed the lithe body pressed against his stronger frame.

Tired of waiting, Harry gave a small grin and bent over the marble countertop, the curve of his back and arse inviting Tom to ravish him silly.

Without any further mishaps and delays, Tom kissed his way down Harry's spine and positioned himself at Harry's tempting entrance. With twin moans, Tom thrust in and Harry arched his back. The Dark Lord's fingers found their way into Harry's nape, hair curling around Tom's wily fingers as he plunged inside with measured strokes that had Harry's whimpering between breaths.

Tom saw Harry's expression in the slightly fogged mirror, he saw the teen's pink tongue darting out to wet his lips and the flash of green as he opened his eyes to stare back at Tom. Offering a cheeky smirk, Harry met Tom's eyes again and pushed himself upright. It was the perfect opportunity to pull Tom's head down and entice him with a sloppy kiss that was wet and delicious.

Soon enough, the strain of arching his back became too much and Harry pushed himself away from the counter. Jostling Tom enough for the man to slide from the hot cavern, Harry hopped on the counter and dragged Tom closer with his legs that he had locked around Tom's hips.

"I'm beginning to think that this bathroom isn't the best place to engage in such strenuous activities."

"Don't you dare move," Harry growled lightly and guided Tom back into his most needy spot. His body was protesting to the hard surface and his muscles were screaming for a bouncy bed, but he was close and he didn't care what hurt or how much, the most important thing was to have Tom inside of him and taking him closer to the edge.

But Tom had other ideas. Well, an idea that was more like an afterthought that forced him to stop and curse. "Salazar's underpants, I forgot the bloody charm."

Harry didn't like the alarmed expression and asked, "What is it?"

"I didn't cast the contraceptive charm." Tom muttered. "I can cast it now, no harm done, but it's ridiculous that I forgot."

Harry sighed and let his head bang against the mirror. "I'm not going to get off, am I?"

Tom mumbled something under his breath and said, "The charm is in place."

"Well it sort of dampened the mood a little bit." Harry retorted.

"I'm very much in the mood," Tom replied and demonstrated it with a well aimed thrust that sent a wave of pleasure through Harry's frame. It was rather easy to get Harry back into the mood, but he said with a pointed look. "I don't want to hear another word from you. I don't care if you forgot something, you do not speak of it until I'm properly shagged out of my mind."

With an annoyed look in his eyes, Tom agreed. As if he had any other choice. Instead of speaking, he decided to use his mouth to keep Harry on the edge of release. He mouthed kisses to his neck and down his shoulder, occasionally giving Harry's nipple a lick. That always got a reaction out of the teen.

He knew he was close, but Harry always came first. Quite literally as well as figuratively. Harry's pleasure was more important than his own, something the mighty Dark Lord had never experienced before. He was selfish and hardly cared about his partners, but with Harry it was downright criminal if he didn't please the young wizard. It was vital for him to have Harry reach the maelstrom of sensations and exploding pleasure. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

Harry painted their stomachs with the sticky and pearly white essence and slumped into a boneless heap. All he was capable of was moaning and hissing out in pleasure as it washed over him. The tight squeeze of Harry's inner muscles milked Tom dry, the feeling of pain and pleasure merging into one. When his vision returned and the spots dancing in front of his eyes disappeared, Tom took in the vision of Harry Potter, sated and corrupted with pleasure. It made a lovely sight, one that made his heartstrings constrict.

The moment was ruined when Pippet the elf arrived, her eyes big and glistening. It was unnerving. The creature squeaked out, "Pippet be telling Master Harry and Dark Master that sleeping man being awake. He be very upset and distressed. Pippet had to cast a light sleeping enchantment to stop him from being too upset."

Harry forgot about his totally sexed out state and hastily jumped off the counter to grab something to wear.

Tom caught the teen by his arm and said to the elf who was still awkwardly waiting by the door. "Find Lady Malfoy and Severus Snape, tell them that Regulus is awake and that they are needed."

The elf bowed and disappeared.

Harry struggled out of Tom's grasp. But he didn't bolt out of the bathroom.

"There is nothing you can do at the moment. Stay here for a little while and let Narcissa and Severus handle Regulus for the time being. He needs to feel safe and seeing you will confuse him. I will let you see him once he knows what has happened. He remembers you as an infant, as a baby he was deprived of when Dumbledore decided to meddle. There is a chance he may not remember anything at all, we simply do not know what the curse has done to his memories. Trust me to take care of him for you."

With a resigned nod, Harry said, "I do trust you and I know you're right about this. I don't have to like it though."

**X**

First, Pippet found Lady Malfoy, she was having tea in the sitting room when the elf popped into view. Immediately the witch stood and grabbed the potions Severus had made, it was obvious why the Dark Lord's elf was looking for her and Severus Snape.

Finding the Potion Master was no longer Pippet's job, seeing as Lady Malfoy sent her back to Riddle manor with the potions.

The Master bedroom belonged to Lucius and Narcissa had never stayed there. She adored the manor and the luxury but it felt wrong to sleep in the master suite when she knew that she wasn't truly Lady Malfoy. In name she was a Malfoy but in her heart she was still a Black. Besides, she didn't picture herself sharing a bed with her husband and Severus, no matter how big the bed was.

The large bedroom was dark and silent. Narcissa flicked her wand and got rid of the curtains that stood between the room and the bright morning sun. As soon as the light invaded the spacious room and reached the bed, Narcissa heard a hiss that was less than pleased with the violating light.

"Have mercy, woman." Severus grunted, shielding his eyes from the brightness that threatened to pierce his skull.

"I am fairly merciful but it is imperative that you get dressed and accompany me to Riddle manor."

Severus grumbled. "It is too early for the Dark Lord."

"I agree but Regulus is awake and in need of a few familiar faces to soothe him. An elf came to retrieve us. You have three minutes to leave this bed, dress and follow me."

Hearing about Regulus did make him perk up a bit, but it was still terribly annoying to wake up to blinding light and a bossy witch. He forced himself out of bed, casting a jealous look towards Lucius who was still sleeping.

Narcissa caught that and smiled. "Don't even think about it. Let him have his beauty sleep, I have little lenience to deal with two whinging wizards."

"Perhaps you can at least give me some privacy before dragging me along?"

With a smile, the witch spoke. "Nothing I haven't seen before, dear Sev. It's a miracle you manage this much modesty."

The irritated drawl from the bed interrupted Severus' witty reply. "Cease your inane bickering before I throw you both out of this room. I was having a rather enjoyable dream before you opened your mouths."

"Torturing Muggles again?" Narcissa joked. "Tut, tut."

"Go away, Cissy." the blonde muttered and pulled the cover over his head.

Severus had finished dressing and gave his cuff one last concluding touch before sliding his wand into his sleeve. Best get it over with, he thought. There was still a chance to crawl back to bed or at least be back in time for Lucius to wake up and then have a proper shag.

**X**

Pippet's sleeping charm had given everyone some time to arrive and time to prepare the potions Regulus would need immediately. He had no strength in his muscles and he would weak, the Calming Draught was next in line.

Bellatrix, like Harry, was forced to stay away until Regulus was settled.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, delighted to see that her cousin was in good health once again, even though he still had a long way to go. Severus was standing behind Narcissa with an anxious expression.

Tom cast a Reviving Spell and the effect was immediate. Regulus opened his eyes and his chest rose in tandem with his rapid breathing. He seemed disoriented at first but then he seemed to remember the confusion he had felt before the elf had snapped him back into darkness. He all but scrambled upright and for a moment he seemed scared. He looked around and he was in distress because everything ached and he literally didn't have the strength to hold up his head. It was all too much, too quickly. He closed his eyes.

A soft hand was placed over his and a vial was pressed to his lips. He knew it was a risk to simply trust whoever was there and coaxing him to drink. The potion was nasty and it reminded him of the foul stuff Severus Snape used to make. His muscles felt sore for a little while but then he felt a lot better than before. Another vial and another ghastly potion, but he didn't care who or why, it made him feel better and the tiredness vanished.

The gentle hand covering his felt familiar and he grasped the slim fingers that were touching his palm.

"Regulus." the first time he heard someone speak and he knew, just knew that he wasn't in danger. The voice was slightly different, matured and calm, but he knew that voice. It wasn't like the clinking crystals he was used to but it definitely belonged to his cousin.

He rasped out softly, surprised to hear his own voice sound deeper and smoother. "Cissy."

The hand in his tightened and only then did he dare to open his eyes. The face that greeted him was the same he remembered but it was also different. Older and more elegant that he recalled, before the darkness had engulfed him. Narcissa Black Malfoy was no longer a young witch but oddly enough he still knew that beautiful face.

"How are you feeling?" the next voice was deep and downright intimidating, but it was unmistakable. He knew who it was even he too was years older. But there was something missing, something he knew was important. Aside from the fact that both Severus and Narcissa seemed to be older as if years had passed. The thought stayed and haunted. Everything flashed before his eyes and it hurt, his mind was trying to tear itself apart.

A potion was coaxed into him again.

He vaguely heard someone speak. "It seems that the curse also acted as a shield, once it was removed, the shield protecting his mind broke. He was a strong Occlumens and his mental barriers are down. Without the stasis to protect his mind, his mind is tearing itself apart."

Severus motioned Narcissa to move out of the way and he immediately took her place. He pulled Regulus' hands away from his head and forced him to look up. Without giving it much thought or even contemplating over the matter, Severus delved into Regulus' mind, hoping that his own mental barriers could survive the onslaught.

Tom was unsure how to react when he saw what Severus was doing, it was dangerous. Not to mention self-sacrificing because if the connection between two minds went wrong or didn't endure the strain, both would suffer greatly and could end up with a fractured mind.

Severus didn't really think about what he had done, it was some kind of inner Gryffindor that emerged and jumped in head first. After just getting him back, Severus was not willing to lose him again, especially to his own mind. And he did it for Harry as well, the boy wouldn't survive being an orphan again.

**X**

The assault of memories and the severe pain from it made Regulus back into a corner of his mind. His Occlumency shields weren't completely gone, but they were torn, huge rips had caused massive tears. He couldn't stop any of it. but he heard a voice that was trying to guide him, trying to calm his mind. Regulus was no stranger to Legilimency and he knew what it felt like when someone was inside his head, taking a stroll through his mind as if it was a book that could be flicked through. The Dark Lord had always been forceful, ripping information instead of persuading the mind to give it. He was an excellent Legilimens but ruthless. This invader was subtle and didn't force himself into the deepest pits of his mind, it was rather relaxing if he was honest.

Memories came and went, none of them stayed long enough for him to make sense of them, it was fast and only hinted at. But some stayed and he practically fell into them as if viewing them in a Pensieve.

_Some were happier than others. Parties that he had attended with his family, Hogwarts during the holidays and the endless winter that reminded Regulus of Grimmauld Place and the Muggle kids playing outside. The bad ones were filled with pain and resentment. Sirius was always there, either casing his parents to sneer or curse. But he remembered what Sirius was like when they were children, despite everything that had happened between them as teenagers, he loved this brother dearly._

_The ones that hurt the most all had one man in them or rather a young wizard such as himself. James Potter and his untameable hair and glasses that suited him. The pain came from memories of them fighting, James leaving him and ignoring him. Not just leaving him, but abandoning him and choosing something else over him._

_Lily Evans was there, but he remembered that she was now a Potter. They were Light and fought on the other side. He had a memory of seeing a newspaper clipping that spoke of James Potter's marriage to a Muggle-born witch. The memory was submerged in pain, loathing and betrayal. _

The one who was trying to soothe his mind was getting closer, the storm of rampaging memories and feelings was dying down. Someone was helping him set up new barriers, a powerful Occlumens that was dark but also calming and gentle with his mind.

A small flash of foreign memories invaded his mind. Memories that he saw playing out like they were his own, yet he knew they belonged to those who was helping him.

_Hogwarts and its numerous corridors, an alcove that hid two people. The memory changed and it was soaked in sadness. Malfoy Manor in all its glory, Lucius radiating anger and despair like the sun radiated heat. He was beautiful in his fiery temper. Feelings such as resentment and hate felt like his own, he remembered them well. Then it all changed and happiness smothered out the bad, a small child with a tuft of blonde hair was being passed from Narcissa to Severus who was in awe but still awkward. A memory of Albus Dumbledore and a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _

He was forcefully pulled from the memories, thrown out as a door slammed shut. The pain was subsiding steadily and he was no longer feeling the pressure on his mind. As it was all settling, he could recognised the presence in his mind, the dark corona of the other mind keeping him steady. Severus had always been a brilliant Occlumens and now he was helping him repair his own torn up walls of protection.

Regulus faintly heard Narcissa's soothing voice and he felt eyes on him, belonging to someone that he knew he should recognize. He opened his eyes and he felt his Mark burn. He frantically bared his arm and touched the twisting snake branded into his skin. The Dark Lord was near.

Narcissa's expression seemed guarded and as if waiting for something she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"He doesn't remember." he heard someone say, but he didn't see the one who had uttered those words. A man stood from the chair that was in the back, a hollow feeling resided in Regulus' chest as the man approached. When he spoke, it was ominous yet unusually comforting. He believed that he knew this person but couldn't really place him.

"You are not supposed to remember this face, it is quite new. You are trying to figure out if you have seen me before. You have but you remember me with a slightly different face and perhaps less reasonable. You feel me through your Mark, it was sleeping just as you were."

This was the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort with a handsome face and a enticing voice but no less unforgiving than before. Regulus bowed his head in respect and alarm. "My Lord."

He wasn't expecting a soft touch of hand under his chin, one that lifted his cast down eyes to meet enthralling crimson ones. "Do not bow your head to me in fear. You wish to ask me things, I can tell."

"I have missed quite a number of years, haven't I?"

Tom chuckled. "Quick as always. You are not mistaken, many years have come and gone without your knowledge. You were under a curse that forced you to miss a little less than twenty years."

Severus, his own mind back to normal, stepped closer and said, "He does not remember what happened. A rather strong memory charm wiped his mind clean before the curse was set in place. I could not find any trace of the lost memories."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Narcissa asked.

"It was a few months before Yule, I spent the summer with you in Malfoy Manor."

"Do you remember James Potter?" Severus rather bluntly asked, ignoring Narcissa's frowning face.

Panic and fear shadowed the man's eyes as he tried not to look into the Dark Lord's eyes. He was certain that a Cruciatus Curse would follow Snape's question. But nothing happened.

"While I cannot understand your relationship with James Potter, I will not punish you for it. You can speak freely, I will listen without judgement."

Regulus was still sceptical but he still said, "We parted ways soon after my graduation, but we didn't truly cut ties until...I can't quite remember when, it is all a bit muddled. He was going to marry a Muggle-born, but he kept coming back."

"My Lord, a word if I may?" Severus asked. The Dark Lord motioned Narcissa to sit with her cousin as he walked to the far end of the room with Severus. The Potion Master continued. "Dumbledore erased everything regarding the pregnancy and the fact that he separated a mother from his child and then cursed him. He remembers Potter and the months leading up to him discovering his pregnancy, but it is all wiped clean and there is no memory of being with child. I had a brief tour around his memories and there is nothing about the old coot or a child. The reason he hasn't asked about his child is horrifyingly simple; he simply doesn't know that he has one. I am not confidant enough to try to release the block Dumbledore set in place, it is complicated magic and requires a skill in Legilimency I do not possess. He may never get his memories back."

"I am one of the best in Legilimency, but I fear even I can't attempt to salvage something that was carefully wiped from his mind. I could try to break down the enchantment but it could quite literally break his mind. I have no way of knowing if the old bastard used a regular memory modification charm or a darker curse that will trigger something else once released. If he Obliviated Regulus then there should be a trace, there should be something to find." Tom explained. "I cannot force my way into his mind without knowing what I'm dealing with. It seems that Dumbledore outsmarted us all, creating numerous traps only he knows are there. Even while decaying in the ground he is causing trouble for me and Harry."

"To what extent do we tell him about the circumstances surrounding the curse and what truly happened to him?"

Tom seemed conflicted. "Anything that doesn't refer to Harry. You can tell him the rest. He needs to know that the Light has been defeated, but do not mention anything unnecessary. Keep it light and trivial. He can't know who cursed him, not yet. It will raise questions and we cannot tell him the whole truth without having to explain things he has no memory of. It will be too much for him to handle if we just introduced Harry to him as a son he has no memory of ever having. It will be of no help and could prove dangerous. No one is to mention that his relationship with Potter had consequences, unless they wish to suffer later. Dumbledore made him forget for a reason and I can't allow that old interfering fool to harm him any further. I will try to look for answers, keep him in this room and make sure he stays in bed."

Severus gave a resigned nod and walked back to the bed where Narcissa was busy coddling Regulus. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to figure out a way to tell Harry that his newly found mother has no memory of ever being pregnant.

**X**

Narcissa had managed to fit twenty odd years into an hour of story time. Regulus was still confused, he had no answers and he was feeling strange among his friends and family he didn't quite know. He didn't have the heart to tell his cousin that he didn't connect with them as he had before, Narcissa seemed extremely pleased to have him back. It was normal, they had thought him dead for a little less than two decades and they had mourned. It would hurt to take that away from Narcissa and Bellatrix who practically jumped on the bed and kissed him. It was the sort of thing Bella would do, but at the same time it wasn't like her at all. Like Narcissa, her sister had matured and if one looked past the rat's nest that was her hair and the sinister gleam in her dark eyes, he could call her beautiful. A traditional Black.

He had learned that due to the curse they had thought him to be dead, but he had not been told who had cursed him and why. A brief overview of the war was given, but still parts were missing.

He listened as Bella eagerly told him stories about torturing the stupid Light supporters and whatnot. He was told about their families or rather who was married to who and if they had any kids worth mentioning. Narcissa told him about Draco, her son with Lucius. He now understood the memory of a little cherub that he now knew as Draco. He knew that her sane cousin had married Lucius but he also knew that it was arranged so and that they were close like siblings rather than husband and wife. Now he understood the pain and betrayal surrounding Severus' memories, he understood what they had to endure in order to get it right in the end. Narcissa told him everything, leaving nothing out.

When his eyes started to gleam with tears, Narcissa changed the subject and started talking about the Dark Lord's victory. But they both knew that she was just avoiding the subject of James Potter and Sirius.

Bellatrix wasn't as subtle and considerate as Narcissa. Or maybe she understood that Regulus needed to hear the truth, no matter how bad or hurtful. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "The Potters are dead. So is Sirius."

It was brutal and it put his heart under the Cruciatus, but he needed to know. "How did they die?"

"The Potters were killed during the First War, shortly after you went missing and we presumed you to be dead as well. The Dark Lord was the one who killed them, both James and his wife Lily." Narcissa explained.

"Even if I had pleaded and begged for his life, he would still be dead. The Dark Lord doesn't offer mercy nor favours." Regulus said with a hollow laugh that had nothing to do with mirth. He didn't want to know, but had to, so he asked. "And Sirius?"

"I killed him." Bellatrix muttered, casting her eyes down and inspecting the bed cover that seemed far better alternative than her favourite cousin's eyes.

Regulus hadn't expected this, he knew that Bellatrix was ruthless, but blood still meant everything to Blacks.

"Sirius remained on the Light side, even if we all knew that he wasn't a Light wizard. After you disappeared, he didn't want to keep in touch and then he was imprisoned for a fabricated crime that he had nothing to do with. He refused my help and they sentenced him to Azkaban without a trial. He escaped after twelve years but it changed him terribly. I reached out to him but he turned me away again. A few years ago, there was a violent encounter in the Department of Mysteries. It was supposed to be a fairly easy mission but the Light's forces intervened and Sirius was among them. Bella didn't know anything, not about Sirius and to her, he was the enemy. He went through the Veil."

Regulus didn't bother with a stoic face, he was burning with rage and misery. Sirius wasn't Light or Dark, he was simply there for Regulus. It was never about the war or picking sides, it was always about family. He couldn't understand why Sirius would side with the Light and turn his back on Narcissa and Bellatrix, who were his family no matter what.

"The Light called themselves the Order of the Phoenix, it was an organisation that was meant to oppose the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. It no longer exists, the Dark Lord made sure of that and those who are still alive are awaiting trial. You will be surprised to know that Barty is now Minister for Magic."

That got a small smile playing on Regulus' lips. He couldn't picture Bartemius as the Minister. "I would have put my Galleons on Lucius getting the job. He was always the strategist, the diplomat who could talk his way out of anything or into something."

"He is still the one with the brains around here." Bellatrix snorted.

"It was our Lord's decision to give the position to Barty, he has proved himself as a brilliant negotiator and a representative of the Dark Lord's politics and plans. Lucius aided him in impressing the Dark Lord."

"That doesn't sound like Malfoy ambition." Regulus pointed out.

Bellatrix explained with a grin. "The Dark Lord thinks Lucy is a tad bit temperamental for the job. He enjoys torturing far too much. And he's a terrible slag."

"I think what Bella means is incapable of being discreet."

"No, I mean a wanton tart."

Regulus chuckled as the two sisters had a stare down, Bella's expression daring Narcissa to argue. The younger witch sighed, "All right, I am in no position to argue. Severus has his hands full with him that's for sure."

"Speaking of Severus, we should tell Reg about him being a master spy." Bella laughed.

"Yes, of course." Cissy smiled and said, "Severus was a spy for the Dark Lord while pretending to be a spy for the Light side. They fell for his exceptional deception."

"And the grumpy bastard got to kill the old goat. Sent him flying from the Astronomy Tower." Bella added with a smirk. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Albus Dumbledore is the old goat Bella speaks of. He was no ordinary Headmaster, a rather deviant one if you ask me. He was the Leader of the Light, the head of their little band of supporters."

Regulus asked. "How exactly did our Lord win the war."

"He won the Second Wizarding War, the one that started a few years ago once he regained his powers. He lost his body during the height of the First War, he was forced to disappear for a little while. The war ended when the Dark Lord lost his magical strength, the Light thought that he was gone forever and years had to pass until he could once again claim his title and oppose the Light. When he was gone, many of us knew that he would rise again, but we couldn't actively seek him in fear of getting caught by Aurors. So we stayed out of sight and out of mind until it was time to join him again." Narcissa told the story without the most crucial elements, but she couldn't speak of the Boy Who Lived.

Bellatrix said, "I was in prison with Rab and Rodol. Barty was caught as well. We were trying to get information from the Longbottoms, we were sure that as members of the Order, they knew where our Lord was. We tortured them with the Cruciatus until they couldn't say anything anymore."

"Severus stayed in Hogwarts as a Potion Master and a professor, Lucius and I just played the part of the typical rich Pure-bloods. He was on the Board of Governors and had dealing in the Ministry. We had Draco to think about and searching for the Dark Lord wasn't a priority when we had a child to take care of. We couldn't do much for Bella and the others, it would have raised suspicions and we had no desire to be implicated. Most of the Inner Circle is still intact with a few changes of course. We even have a few Weasleys supporting the Dark Lord."

"Weasleys are born with a halo of Light around them, they are incorruptible."

"You would be surprised just how corruptible they can be. Most of them are Arthur Weasley's spawn, six in total joined our cause." Bellatrix smugly stated.

Narcissa smirked. "Bella here adopted two of them. They are quite vicious."

"My very own twin heathens to teach."

"The eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley is working for us as a curse breaker and acts as a liaison between the goblins and our Lord."

"The slightly younger one is a dragon tamer and trailing after Lucius like a horny mutt." Bellatrix added with a cackle.

Narcissa sighed. "Sometimes Lucius has dreadful ideas. Severus is no longer jealous, he is just annoyed and thinking up potions that need human parts."

Regulus felt overwhelmed and said, "I have missed so much."

"You will have time to make up for the time you lost, a Pensieve can be rather useful when dealing with matters as such."

"I'm too exhausted for that I'm afraid."

Narcissa gave his hand a light squeeze. "Sleep then, the memories will not go anywhere. We'll leave you be for a while, but I will be before you know it."

Bella said with an almost adorable pout. "I have a mission, the Dark Lord sent me to help Dolohov with something. I'll see you when I get back."

Both Bellatrix and her sister left him alone after a short while of just sitting with him, telling him about things that he knew nothing about. He was in mourning, Sirius' death had hit him hard and he couldn't believe that he was no longer there. His memories were obscure and he couldn't tell if they were real or not, but he was certain that his brother had loved him and supported him. After all, Sirius knew about James.

A numb feeling swallowed him up as he thought about James, his dead lover who had left him for someone else and had asked him to forget about their time together. Regulus remembered their relationship falling apart after leaving Hogwarts, when the outside world started to pick apart their love for one another. It was all a blur but everything that came after was a blank, he had no recollection of anything significant happening after his heart was ripped from his chest. He remembered the angry words that had left James' mouth, all the promises were laid before him in pieces. Then it was all a deep and bottomless void. Now James was dead and the unfilled places in his heart were aching and he wasn't sure if it was because James was gone or because it still hurt him to remember the pain that had gripped him all those years ago. He had loved him once and even after separating, he still had hope that they could start anew, but James had chosen the Muggle-born girl over him and now he lay cold in the ground.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a tentative knock and the door clicked opened. Even if many years had passed, Regulus still recognised his next visitor.

"I am under strict orders to keep my visit quick." Lucius said with a small smile.

"I'm gradually getting my strength back but that doesn't mean I would deny my friends. Cissy already tried to coddle me in blankets and do something about my hair."

Lucius leisurely walked the length of the room and seated himself on the edge of the bed. Tangling his fingers in the mess of dark curls, the blonde wizard said with amusement, "It looks rather fetching, but best keep it a little less tangled unless you have a desire to look like Bella."

Regulus felt comfortable with the simple touch and instinctively leaned in. "I expected you to look older but you haven't changed much. Seventeen years ought to make a difference, at least Severus seems to have aged."

"The role of a spy has made him weary, playing such dangerous games can do that to a man. He is also far too fond of his potions." the blonde wizard explained, removing his hand but keeping it near the other wizard.

"Cissy filled me in and explained it in a few words, yet I still cannot understand how everything turned out as it has. For the Dark Lord especially. Last I remember, he was on the verge of insanity and no one dared to disobey him even if his orders were pure lunacy."

Lucius spoke with a certain amount of relief, "He has changed, partly because he realized that he couldn't win the war with unnecessary bloodshed and by simply kidnapping those who were in the way. After he found a stable vessel for his soul, he began to build up his army again, he called us back to him and those who did not answer were known to us as enemies. He was no less insane and we all feared him, more than we did when he first came to power. His cause had no purpose and even less meaning, his favourite pastime was punishing us with the Cruciatus Curse and he was losing members because no one actually believed his utopian dreams."

"The Horcruxes he made caused him to become instable." Regulus said, waiting for confirmation. He knew about those and even figured out one of those items. "He had a locket, he ordered me to switch it for another one that looked identical. It was a Horcrux."

The blonde didn't have particularly good memories when it came to Horcruxes. "He entrusted one of them in my care, a diary that contained a soul piece, but I foolishly allowed it to be destroyed by the Light side. In the end, I gained very little and I was punished for it."

"He seemed quite normal, both mentally and physically."

"Severus is behind his new, less scaly appearance, but we can't take the credit for his newfound sanity." Lucius told the other wizard with a smirk.

"I am no fool, Lucius." Regulus said with a half-smile. "There is much you aren't telling me. Cissy and Bella were also being purposely vague as I suspect the Dark Lord ordered them to be. At the moment, I am content with knowing half-truths and trivial facts, but I will need to know the whole story behind everything."

The blonde wizard had never doubted Regulus' drive and his intelligence, but he was commanded by his Lord and could not speak out of turn. Instead, he offered an apology. "It is best to keep you in the dark for the time being. I can only fill those gaps our Lord allows me to."

"Tell me about his current plans for the Wizarding world. Last I remember, he was entertaining the idea of purging our world of just about everything."

"I am afraid we are no longer allowed to torture or any way harm Mudbloods or Muggles, unless they are a threat and considered to be enemies. Instead of ostracizing Muggle-borns, we are to welcome them and educate them. Thankfully, a new Secrecy Act will be enforced soon and it will stop Mudbloods from going back and forth, it will ensure that they don't speak of magic in the Muggle world."

Regulus found the strength to laugh, the petulant sneer was far too amusing and the dark-haired wizard remembered how childish Lucius could actually be if he didn't get his way. "It can't be that bad, not all Muggle-borns are ignorant and not every Muggle-born is after your beloved."

"It is rather pathetic that the same Muggle-born was behind our shared misery." Lucius scoffed.

"James Potter chose her, Severus didn't. Perhaps he was infatuated with her and perhaps he convinced himself that it was love, but in the end, Sev chose you. I hardly think it was a choice, he simply recognized his fascination for what it truly was. He only ever loved you and still does by the looks of it. James Potter married Lily Evans and it had nothing to do with love, his cowardice and lack of spine made him turn away from me. He chose her over me because she was safe and it pleased everyone, while I was nothing but a wicked little Death Eater who could only taint his reputation."

Lucius frowned, thinking about the child they had created. "Surely, he felt something for you."

"I remember the last thing he said to me before walking away, his exact words were '_It shouldn't have happened, I never meant for it to last this long_'. Does that indicate that he held any kind of romantic notions in his petty Gryffindor heart?" Regulus bitterly asked, not expecting an answer. He continued with a more longing expression, "I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt, even after so many years. Maybe if I hadn't been asleep for all those years, I would have buried it and kept it locked away, but to me it feels as if it happened yesterday. These years between mean nothing to me. I only just lost him to that redheaded Mudblood, you on the other hand have had Severus for two decades."

"At times he didn't feel mine, I didn't feel any better than you do now," Lucius confessed with a wry smile. "I'm not particularly heartbroken that she is dead, her demise gives me security and I don't have to fear losing Severus to her. It was always a possibility I dreaded. Even if I trusted Severus with everything I have, I couldn't fully trust him with my heart. Then she was gone."

"Our Lord did you a favour then." Regulus commented. "I always allowed myself the thought of having a family, I rather foolishly hoped that James Potter would be a part of that. Naivety isn't common among Blacks, yet I was gullible enough to believe that I could have such things. On occasion, I wanted to be more like Cissy, with her strong nature and boldness. I admired her strength when she all but signed away her life and took her place by your side. It was no secret that she was merely a wife of convenience but she played her role well and never complained. She could have made demands, but she didn't, choosing to be your friend rather than your enemy. I can't be sure, but I think she is happy."

Lucius gave a nod. "She enjoys being Lady Malfoy, it is a position many desire and only she can have. She also has a wonderful yet wilful son, a reason we have stayed married for so long. Narcissa will always be a part of the Malfoy family, even if she isn't one by name. Malfoy Manor will remain her home and I will provide for her as long as she wishes."

"She deserves that after being married to you for so long, I can't believe that to be an easy task. I imagine she acts more like a mother or a sister when it comes to you, she always did say that you needed a keeper. I do believe I heard Bellatrix use the terms 'terrible slag' and 'wanton tart'."

Picking invisible lint from his sleeve, the blonde stated with an icy look. "There is a reason many of us call your unstable cousin a bitch."

"What about this Weasley that is pursuing you? Seventeen years of enchanted sleep and suddenly Malfoys and Weasleys can get along."

"It was a silly plot to make Severus jealous. How was I supposed to know that the young Weasley in question developed ideas of his own?" Lucius seemed unbothered by the whole thing, only shrugging.

Regulus was glad to see that not everything had changed around him. Lucius was still as he remembered; self-centred and oblivious to the feelings of others. Each Death Eater had something that they did best, a spell or a charm they had mastered and perfected. Severus had his potions and his curses, Bellatrix had made an art out of spilling blood. The Lestrange brothers were good with wards while Regulus himself had been well versed in runes and non-verbal curses. Lucius had his name and his gold, his Cruciatus was almost as painful as the Dark Lord's, but he had something else as well. He was a master in the field of seduction and their Lord appreciated his talents. Lucius himself was a dangerous enchantment that could poison minds and weaken the resolve of even the strongest of opponents.

"I do hope that you will put the poor boy out of his misery, lest you wish for Severus to do it for you." Regulus laughed.

"It seems we're perpetually surrounded by redheads, our Lord has converted most of Arthur Weasley's offspring and they tend to show up unannounced. They travel in packs, where there is one, another will soon materialize out of thin air. My son is being chased by ginger terrors, I assume they are calling it courting. I suspect Arthur never did teach his spawn to be proper Pure-bloods."

"Cissy mention the twins who are under Bella's tutelage. While you would never guess by looking at him, Arthur Weasley is a Pure-blood. Both the Weasley family and the Prewett family come from a line of Pure-bloods, thought they are not as powerful and important as the Malfoy and Black lines. The match isn't as prestigious as you would like, yet you should know what kind of grief can come from an arranged married. You and Cissy were lucky to have a strong friendship and a fondness for one another, but not everyone has such luck and I'm sure you don't wish it upon your son."

"Of course not," Lucius huffed, "but Draco can do better than two blasted redheads with nothing else than pranks and jokes on their mind. They are undoubtedly an asset to our Lord, but what is my son going to do with dirt poor Weasleys who are insanely immature and lack any kind of sense whatsoever."

"It can't be that bad, I can't imagine any son of yours to give them a chance if it isn't beneficial."

The light-haired wizard mockingly laughed, "It's beneficial all right. Two identical lovers, it must be a dream come true for Draco."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't be thrilled if Sev managed to somehow duplicate himself. No one would see you for a week." Regulus teased, leaning heavily into the pillows that kept him propped up. It was hard to tease Severus, at least Regulus remembered that it wasn't something that ended well. Lucius was easier to make fun of but he hardly ever got upset over it. "I would like to meet Draco, but I'm too tired for it if I'm honest. Perhaps I will be allowed to leave this bed tomorrow."

"If Cissy has her way, you won't be leaving it for another few days. The Dark Lord will want to be absolutely sure that there isn't any lasting damage."

Regulus sighed, "Hopefully, one day I will hear the entire truth, not just pieces of it."

"As do I." Lucius smiled weakly, knowing the truth as it was. He was glad to see Regulus back among us but he couldn't help the pang of sorrow in his chest.

**X**

Tom was purposely avoiding his bedroom and Harry in general. He didn't want to tell Harry that his hopes and dreams regarding Regulus were now slim and practically ruined by Dumbledore, who was most certainly laughing in his grave.

He had raided his library in attempt to find a book about removing memory charms, but there was nothing that would be helpful. He could always search the vast library in Malfoy Manor but instead he Flood over to Hogwarts. The restricted section wasn't filled with all that much but he remembered a book that could offer some guidance.

Before he could slip into the library, he was stopped by Minerva McGonagall, who looked somewhat irritated if the thin line of her pursed lips was anything to go by.

"I am in no mood to quarrel." was the first thing that left his mouth when seeing the old witch.

"Nor am I, so it is a good thing I wish to speak of something else entirely."

Tom raised his brow.

"The Yule Ball we discussed a few days ago."

"Do not take offence but I have more pressing matters than silly balls and insipid teenagers." the Dark Lord grumbled.

Minerva's expression clearly said 'try me'.

Tom humoured the woman and spoke, "I am once again trying to right one of Dumbledore's wrongs, but this time I am not as experienced as I wish to be."

"Please tell me it doesn't involve Harry."

"Indirectly, but he will be the one who gets hurt if I cannot find a solution for this urgent problem."

Minerva fell in step with the Headmaster and they walked towards the library. The witch didn't like it but she said, "If I can help, then I will do it despite my personal opinions."

"A little less than twenty years ago, Regulus Black was cursed with the Sleeping Beauty Curse by Dumbledore. He was placed in a Muggle neighbourhood and under the care of a Muggle who thought she was looking after a coma patient. Harry, Severus and Lucius retrieved him and I lifted the curse with a blood ritual that is the only known cure for this curse. This morning, he woke up and Severus had to rebuild his Occlumency barriers. We learned that a few memories are missing, memories that are vital and without them he will never know his son."

Minerva understood and gasped. "He doesn't remember having a child."

"It seems that before casting the curse, dear Albus also erased his memories regarding his pregnancy and having a son. It was to ensure that if by some miracle the curse was ever lifted, he would never know who cast it or why it was cast."

"The only thing I can think of is Legilimency, but it can be highly dangerous."

"Simply unlocking the memories will not help, they are seemingly erased completely. If the block is lifted, something else might harm him, surely the old man placed some sort of traps."

Minerva couldn't get over the fact that Albus wasn't a nice grandfatherly man, but a spiteful trickster who had hurt so many. She said, "I know someone who can help, a Mind Healer by the name of Ingrid Hollingberry. She isn't what one would call conventional but I know her and she is brilliant in her area. She used to be a Slytherin, so you might like her a bit more."

Tom chuckled.

"Tell Harry that he isn't alone, he will always have friends and family in Hogwarts." Minerva said before leaving.

The man gave a sharp nod and watched the witch walk out of the library. He would consider this Healer but not before he was sure that there was nothing he could do.

**X**

Harry was getting restless in the bedroom, hours had ticked by and there was still no sign of Tom. Actually, he hadn't seen anyone nor heard from them. It was beginning to piss him off and he knew that one more hour and he was going to find out what was happening. It was already nearing noon and Harry hadn't even had breakfast yet. Pacing around wasn't helping, so he had tried to sit on the bed. That had made him even more fidgety. A good book would have helped, but Harry was in no mood to read.

At last, something happened, but it wasn't what Harry had hoped. An elf, Harry vaguely remember him as Snicket, popped into view and said that he had a visitor. Anything was better than sitting in the bedroom, so Harry had the elf prepare him a late breakfast and to send the visitor into the blue sitting room.

Tom had told him to stay put, but the rebellious streak in the teen was protesting quite loudly and he strolled out. He didn't see anyone, the entire manor seemed empty and Harry only saw two elves busying themselves with cleaning and dusting the drawing room. The blue sitting room was closest to the parlour and it took Harry some time to reach it.

Sitting on the settee was Rita Skeeter.

"I see you received my letter, though I'm surprised to see you here of all places and that you actually came."

The witch stood, her ruby red lips twisted in a devious smile as she extended her hand in greeting. "It is an unlikely place to meet, I agree. Yet you asked for an audience with me and here I am, Mister Potter. I assure you, the Dark Lord's personal manor isn't unfamiliar to me."

Something close to spite lifted its head but Harry didn't say anything. Instead he took the offered hand and then he motioned the witch to sit and spoke, "Let's get one thing straight. You will not publish anything that doesn't suit my plans, nothing aside from what I tell you will be mentioned. I have little trust in your skills as a journalist, but you do know how to spin a good story. What I need from you is your enthusiasm to rip people to shreds and I want you to lace my story with your own personal venom. You will think very carefully before twisting my words, I no longer have a habit of letting others use me."

"Well, well, well." Rita purred with a glint in her eyes. "I see that you have finally grown up and grown a pair. That only pleases me, Mister Potter, for you will be more interesting to write about. Of course, you have my full cooperation and nothing you say to me will be used against you."

"Then we understand each other perfectly." Harry replied with a smile of his own. A tray with tea appeared and a plate with sandwiches. The teen poured out two cups and said, "I hope you don't mind, I missed breakfast."

Rita actually laughed, "Don't mind me, Harry. May I call you Harry?"

"Seeing as you already did, I don't see why not. No other terms of glorification if you will, I'm rather tired of them to be honest."

Skeeter took a sip of her tea and relaxed a bit. She eyed the teen and asked, "What made you seek me out, Harry? Last I remember, you weren't all that fond of me or my lovely articles. I believe your friend Ronald Weasley called it rubbish and a load of shite the last time I encountered the Golden Trio."

Harry finished his first bite of the sandwich and said, "First of all, Ronald Weasley is no longer my friend and you can quote me on that. Secondly, you did write rubbish about me and my friends."

"It was necessary at the time, I trust you know by now that I am a follower of the Dark Lord. I was never a fanatic nor an active follower, but my loyalties have always been to my Lord. So you see, at the time, it was beneficial for me to write rubbish about you as you so elegantly put it. Discrediting you was a task given by the Dark Lord, nothing personal."

"Now it is advantageous for you to only write nice things about me." Harry pointed out with a small smirk. "But that's not the reason why I contacted you, this time I want you to write about someone else. A rather enlightening piece that will leave Albus Dumbledore's name so deep in the dirt that nothing will help it crawl back from that. I do believe that you're about to write your most exceptional article to date."

The witch leaned forward with a curious expression, but it was also a hungry one. "I'm thoroughly intrigued. I do love a good story."

"Before I start, I wish to make a few demands. It is only fair, seeing as I am about to tell you the story of a lifetime."

Rita had expected a catch, so she said, "Very well, your wish is my command."

"You will not publish it before I tell you, it is in everyone's best interest to wait for the right time. I'm sure you know that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley and a few others are awaiting their trial. I need this story to be published after the remaining Order members are sentenced. It will be the final blow that will end the lingering supporters of Light and their Order. You will not speak of this to anyone, until your article is published and adorns the front page of the _Daily Prophet_."

Challenging the teen, Skeeter mused. "And what if I accidently let it slip?"

"Then I will accidently let it slip that you are an un-registered Animagus. I'm sure the Ministry would like to know about that even if it is under the Dark Lord's control. Besides, I can always have you permanently removed, I'm no longer the little hero of the Light."

"How did you know that I'm an Animagus?" Rita was surprised.

"You have your ways, I have mine." Harry just gave a small smile that was rather vicious. "I hope you still know how to write without that stupid Quill of yours, I don't trust that blood feather to get it all down."

Rita fished out her notebook and smirked. "That stupid Quill is no longer with me, I'm afraid one of your friends set it on fire when I tried to get her to give a few comments on the latest gossip. Miss Granger can be quite fierce when provoked, but I simply had to know if she really is dating that Bulgarian hunk Krum."

Harry snorted. "Of course she is, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I was having lunch with Lady Malfoy the other day, imagine my surprise when I saw little miss Muggle-born walking about as if she owned the place."

"The fact that Hermione Granger is a Muggle-born doesn't mean that she is less powerful or brilliant than witches and wizards with Pure-blood. She is intelligent and resourceful, a great strategist and a logical thinker who can accomplish whatever she sets her mind to. You can quote that as well."

Rita smiled like a cunning cat when she asked, "Any chance you and the talented Miss Granger will one day be a romantic item?"

"Definitely not, she is and will always be like a sister to me."

"I see," the woman smiled. "Well, I do hope your sensational story will interest my readers more than a good old-fashioned love story."

Harry leaned back in his seat and began telling his story. "As I mentioned before, I intend to ruin what is left of the Order but more precisely what is left of Dumbledore's saint like persona. I will tell you my story in two parts, one dates back many years and the other is more recent."

"Darling, I will write you a book about it if it's as good as I hope." the witch eagerly stated. She knew something big was about to be revealed and she wanted it. Her fingers were itching to start writing.

"I'm pretty sure you know that there was a prophecy, made by Sybill Trelawney in 1980. In case you didn't know, well now do. The prophecy said that there was a boy who could defeat the Dark Lord. There was a bunch of other stuff that was meant to help establish the lucky boy who got saddled with defeating the Dark Lord. Dumbledore in is infinite wisdom decided that the child born to Lily and James Potter was that boy, or he could be if he said so. Everything fit and thus I was named the holy prophecy boy. Coincidently, the Dark Lord thought so too and he came after me, I'm sure this is nothing new and most people know how he killed the Potters and was then vanquished my Harry Potter."

Rita gave a nod. "This is mostly known, you were hailed as the Boy Who Lived, rumoured to have survived the Killing Curse."

"That's true, the Killing Curse the Dark Lord fired rebounded and hit him, I didn't do much but cry in my cot while everything happened around me." Harry said with a dry tone. He continued after taking a mouthful of his lukewarm tea. "Now comes the interesting part, one that isn't known by many. After 'defeating' the Dark Lord, I was taken from my home and placed with my mother's Muggle relatives. Muggles, who hated magic and didn't want to know anything about it. My Aunt Petunia had not been in contact with her sister since she married James Potter, possibly even longer, they didn't get along because Muggles tend to frown upon magic tricks and stories of dragons and flying on a broom. Albus Dumbledore was the one who left me with them, placed me on their doorstep and them pissed back to Hogwarts, leaving a Squib to watch over me. The esteemed Headmaster ignored that fact that my magical guardian was Sirius Black, my godfather who didn't even get a chance to fight for me."

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban." Rita pointed out.

Harry snorted without humour. "He was convicted without a hearing, there was no real proof but they didn't care and just sent him to Azkaban. Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and then managed to frame Sirius for killing those unfortunate Muggles. My godfather was innocent and he spent twelve years in Azkaban for nothing. If you wish, I can show you proof, you don't have to believe my word alone."

"Oddly enough I do." Skeeter sighed. "I remember Black, hot-tempered and reckless but I never believed him to be capable of betraying his friends, let alone murder Muggles as if he was nothing but a coldblooded killer."

"Fudge never allowed Sirius to have a trial because Dumbledore painted Sirius in a rather cruel and sadistic way, he all but told the Minister that Sirius Black did it. There is a document, retrieved from the archives of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it clearly stated that Dumbledore appeared as a character witness and his testimony is on record. Only then did Fudge decide to send Sirius to Azkaban without a trial, he thought he'd spare everyone the trouble because it was so obvious that Black did it. Albus Dumbledore pretended to aid him, he allowed everyone to think that he was this nice grandfatherly type that showed wisdom and strong moral fibre. In truth he was the reason an innocent man was sent to Azkaban and why I grew up with abusive Muggles who didn't stand the sight of me. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Harry Potter, the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. The old fuck knew what it was like, he all but encourage them to treat me like shit, it served a purpose and everything had to serve a purpose when dealing with Dumbledore."

Rita was horrified and she inquired with an angry scowl. "You, the precious Saviour and defeater of You-Know-Who, lived under a small storage space under the stairs. How is Merlin's name could the great Albus Dumbledore allow such a travesty. All that talk about being the Leader of the Light... and then we allowed an atrocious man like him to run a school."

"That's just the mild beginning, nothing compared to what he did in order to secure his plans. Making me into a tool was important for him, it was vital for him because without me, he had no weapon to use against the Dark Lord. His secret weapon who would sacrifice himself for the greater good. He knew that he had to get rid of Sirius, he was the only one standing in the way of his carefully crafted plans. Placing me with my Muggle relatives was essential because that way he could control me. He wanted to make me feel vulnerable, I was to be a docile little orphan boy with no one to look up to until he arrived with his divine knowledge and caring disposition. Of course, I was an idiot and actually thought he cared about me, I never doubted him and I was under the impression that he was the second coming of Merlin. He knew how to use my weaknesses, he knew I was starving for affection and even something as simple as a hug or a pat on the back would make me cling to him. He manipulated me into thinking that I had to be the one who defeated the Dark Lord, it was imperative that I sacrificed everything for them. He knew I'd do it and I didn't realize that I didn't actually have to do anything because there was a whole organisation that consisted of competent wizards and witches who could have done it themselves."

Skeeter was listening keenly, scribbling down the story and marking key facts and information she would use. She asked the teen, "Can you give some examples?"

"You would probably run out of paper if I told you everything but I can name a few if you want. Let's take my fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament you should be familiar with. I didn't enter, someone else put my name into the goblet and I was forced to take part because Dumbledore was curious to know what would happen. I didn't want to compete but he said that I had to, which is a load of rubbish because I wasn't the one who entered. In truth it was Barty Crouch Junior under the disguise of Alastor Moody. If Dumbledore was so fucking great, how come he didn't see it? How is it possible that a Death Eater could just waltz into Hogwarts and no one, not even the Headmaster himself, could sense that something wasn't right. Just a bit of Polyjuice and Dumbledore is fooled. He allowed me to be at risk because it suited him. Moving on to fifth year and that bitch Umbridge. She used Blood Quills during her detentions but the Headmaster was too busy doing Merlin knows what and he was never there when needed. Umbridge appeared and neutered him on the spot, leaving the school under the supervision of the Ministry. That toady hag tortured students and bullied us into submission. That was also the year I lost the only person who I had cared about, the only family I had left. Sirius died because Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to show up and once again allowed kids to fight his battles. After it all happened, he had the gall to insinuate that it was entirely my fault that I lost the only parental figure I had."

"It seems that Hogwarts was under the rule of a madman, driven purely by his own agendas. I'm sure many parents would be livid to know just who managed the school." Rita said with a vindictive smirk. She met Harry's eyes and inquired. "Anything else?"

"Well, there was a giant Basilisk slithering around Hogwarts' plumbing and Dumbledore just didn't give a fuck. They should have sent everyone home as soon as Filch's cat was petrified but Dumbledore wasn't really sure he wanted to do it even though Professor McGonagall insisted on it. It got worse and it ended when a twelve year-old student killed the Basilisk. I imagine Dumbledore was sitting in his office, sucking on a lemon drop when it all happened."

Rita was half-horrified and half-amazed. "You are a true wonder, Harry. You ought to write a book, give Lockhart some competition."

"Anyway, when Dumbledore died, the Order he had created started working differently. While Dumbledore maintained a respectable image and no one even suspected that he hadn't been as selfless as he portrayed, the Order's management changed and understood that they needed to act rather than sit and wait. There were talks of capturing the friends and family members of known Death Eaters and then questioning them. I don't think that by questioning they meant asking questions, it was more like torturing until you spilled all your secrets. They had a supply of Veritaserum, given to them by Scrimgeour, who was an avid supporter of the Order and the idea of purging the Wizarding world of Dark wizards and witches. There was one incident with a young witch who had a Muggle tattoo on her arm and they killed her because no one bothered to inspect her arm before shooting a Killing Curse at her. I wouldn't exactly call that 'light'."

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry cast a glance towards Rita, silently smirking as he saw that the witch was furiously writing down everything Harry had to say. He carried on as Skeeter looked up from her notes, ready to hear more. Her eager expression spoke of zeal, she wanted to be the one who revealed the Light's dirty secrets.

"Another plan was to take children from those families that were known to be Dark, such as the Parkinson Family or the Malfoys and then place them with Light families who would raise them suitably. By that time, I had already planned to get as far as possible and quit. I managed to get away during the summer. The Order was also responsible for kidnapping my honorary godfather Remus Lupin and holding him prisoner so he wouldn't turn away from them as I had. By doing that they had hoped to get me to come back, Remus was all I had left by that time and they thought it would make me return, " Harry wasn't done yet and hoped that the witch was prepared to hear the best part. He spoke after a brief pause, "That pretty much concluded the first part I wanted to have published. It will serve my purpose to damage the Order's reputation. I will not have them made into martyrs, what I want is for them to land in the dirt and no one will ever place them on a pedestal again. They aren't the heroes the Wizarding world needed, they were the fanatics who tried to have a boy do their work. Maybe I could have been their little hero but I didn't feel like being used and I certainly didn't want to die like a sacrificial lamb. Playing nice with me was never their strong suit."

"Trust me, the Order of the Phoenix will be considered a term of mockery when I'm done with them."

Harry chuckled. "I have no doubt. However, the real bad guy of my story is and always will be Albus Dumbledore. The old-fashioned villain if you will."

Rita turned a page and said, "I'll make it extra special."

"The great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore snatched a child from his mother. The term kidnapper seems appropriate, don't you think? He stole a baby boy from his mother's arms and then cursed said mother with something called the Sleeping Beauty Curse. It's a cursed sleep with no other cure that the blood of the victim's kin, an illegal blood ritual is required. A dark curse that was meant to last forever. Then he took the child and placed him with his father and his wife, a child who was later passed off as theirs."

"Is there proof?" Rita inquired, subtlety asking if she would get in trouble if it turned out to be a lie. She was merely being cautious. This was a story that could send Dumbledore into an everlasting disgrace, she couldn't afford to get it wrong.

Harry only gave her a thin smile and said, "You're looking at the proof."

"You realize that this will give the Wizarding world something to talk about for years to come, it is a scandal that will rip Dumbledore to shreds."

"I couldn't care less, it's just a shame he's dead and can't see his own ruin, delivered by me and of course you as well. I have all the proof you need, don't worry about it. You just write a magnificent story like I know you can."

Rita smirked and licked her lips in anticipation. "Oh, I will. I assure you that I am an exceptional writer if not a decent reporter. All it takes is a little provocation and scandal, the story will write itself. You just need to give me a little more to work with."

"This is the part you will keep to yourself until I tell otherwise." Harry warned with a slight threat hanging in the air. Rita wasn't about to let this chance go and gave a nod, promising her silence and discretion. The green-eyed teen went on, "James Potter is my father, that part is true. My birth mother was Regulus Black."

"Regulus Black, a Death Eater and a Dark wizard. Well, that does explain why Dumbledore thought it best to place you with your father, a Light wizard with a lovely Muggle-born wife and the Leader of Light himself to hide behind. The Sleeping Beauty Curse, was it? The one curse that he knew can never be broken, because he was counting on the fact that no one was out there looking for him. He was presumed dead which isn't exactly the case, right?"

Harry gave a nod. "Very clever. No, he isn't dead. The curse was picked out from all the other sleep inducing ones because only a blood ritual can reverse it. If I hadn't found a handful of love letters then we would still think him dead. My discovery soon led to finding out that he was indeed alive, a blood test performed on the Black Family parchment showed that he was not dead as everyone had thought. Dumbledore even went through the trouble of hiding a part of the Black tapestry in the family home so no one would see the golden branch sticking out from Regulus' name. Everything was unravelling and then Barty found further proof in the Ministry. All births are recorded and my birth certificate clearly stated that I was the child of Regulus Black and James Potter. Lily Potter was never pregnant, she didn't have any children of her own until Dumbledore stole me from my mother and placed me with the Potters. So you see how far he was willing to go in order to secure his position, nothing could stand in the way, least of all a baby born to a young Death Eater and a keen follower of Dumbledore."

Rita was in fact speechless and that hardly happened.

"I will owl you a more detailed version of everything, but I wanted you to hear it first. I think everyone deserves to know who they trusted to care for their kids, who Dumbledore really was underneath his mask. Of course, it is a way to show the Dark side in good light for once, but mainly I want that scheming geezer to rot in the dirt for what he did. No matter what his intentions were, he still kidnapped a baby from his mother and he still allowed a young impressionable boy to do his dirty work. I will never understand how he could justify that to himself and others, but I don't really care either. He's dead, nothing I can do about it and nothing will come from thinking about what could have been done differently."

"You know, I never thought much of you. Just an ordinary boy, who in truth turns out to be extraordinary. I can write your biography if you want, spin a few dramatic stories, I'll have my readers weeping by the end of it." Skeeter suggested with a knowing grin, her red lips forming a cunning smile and a spark of stardust in her eyes.

Harry shrugged and said, "I'll get back to you on that, right now I just need you to expose Dumbledore for what he really was."

"With pleasure." Rita closed her notebook and hummed as she finished her tea. She was beginning to see why this boy was either loved by all or hated by many. There was something about Harry Potter than caught her interest, the boy, who was now a young man had definitely caught the Dark Lord's attention. She was going to pry into that later on, but it was clear that the Dark Lord had his hands full.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Thoughts on Chaos:Part 2

**Author's Note****: **Okay, so this chapter finally got done. It was a bloody hard one, I'm not even exaggerating. So, this is **Part 2** and it will have a **Part 3** as well, only to resolve the memory loss issue. Then I'm thinking two or three chapters to close the story and maybe a tiny epilogue if you want one. Everyone has to get a happy ending, right?

Also, next chapter will contain mentions of Mpreg and some actual Mpreg, but it won't be Mpreg in its usual sense. I'm ranting, so you'll just have to read it. Also, Fred and George madness and some sexy time to diffuse the overall tension.

Feedback is appreciated and everyone gets a virtual hug.

(*) the line was taken from V for Vendetta, if I remember correctly..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Thoughts on Chaos: Part 2**

* * *

><p>Done with packing up her notebook and Quill, the scandal-loving reporter stood and smiled, her white teeth blinding Harry. She held out her hand as she had before and spoke when Harry took it, shook it and gave her an appreciative nod. "It was indeed an insightful conversation, first of many I hope."<p>

"Don't hold your breath, I am not interested in ending up on the cover of the Prophet more than absolutely necessary. I'm willing to step back into the harsh glare of the public, but it's not going to be a habit."

"You are too shy. The public will either love you or hate you, but you will be noticed nevertheless. I guess some people just aren't meant to shine when given attention."

Harry gritted out. "Attention I don't want and have never asked for."

"It's a shame," Rita sighed. She leaned closer and with a certain gleam to her eyes, she added, "Perhaps a tiny little peek into the life of the former Saviour of the Light? Something scandalous?"

"As it happens, I am pretty boring now that I'm not being targeted by Death Eaters and the mighty Dark Lord himself." Harry said.

Skeeter gave Harry a unconvinced frown, but allowed the subject to rest. For now. Pulling on her gloves, the witch said. "I will wait for your owl then."

"Before you go, I want you to take an oath, ensuring your silence until the time is right for you to reveal what was said today."

Rita was critically observing the teen and weighed her options. Making an oath would ensure her big story and she desperately wanted it. Seeing no signs of relenting from the green-eyed wizard, she spoke, "You are a devious one, Harry Potter. Alright, an oath you shall have. I, Rita Elaine Skeeter, do swear on my magic that I will conceal the information give to me by Harry Potter and never reveal it without his permission. So I have spoken, so mote it be."

Receiving a curt nod from the teen, the witch let out a breath of relief when the magic tingled across her skin and accepted her oath. She then stepped into the parlour, ready to Disapparate. When Harry didn't hear a distinctive 'pop', he peered out from the sitting room and saw the witch standing in the entrance hall. Her stance was rigid, Harry noticed her frozen expression.

He stepped out to investigate and promptly froze as well. Fenrir Greyback was standing a few feet away from them, his feral grin giving them both chills, but Harry knew better than to fear the wolf; he had been in the werewolf's company before.

"Little Lord," the werewolf sent Harry a grin and mock bowed, his tone wasn't any less mocking.

Rita took the opportunity to disappear. The dark-haired wizard wanted to roll his eyes. "Did you have to frighten the poor woman to death?"

"I enjoy the terror in the eyes, fear makes them smell divine. Feeble creatures make for a bitter bite, I wouldn't have sampled her flesh."

"I didn't know werewolves could be so poetic. Is there a reason why you're here? Did something happen to Remus?" Harry inquired.

Greyback snorted." Your pet wolf is fine, I was summoned by the big boss in charge."

"Was the mission successful? I imagine rallying rouge werewolves isn't all that easy or fun for that matter."

"Just a bunch of pathetic pups." Greyback grunted. Then he took a whiff of air and grunted some more. "It stinks of a breeding female."

Harry raised a brow. "Come again?"

But he didn't hear the reply because the werewolf just stalked off, leaving Harry to gape at his back. But another voice, coming from the side, said, "That'll be me."

The wizard turned towards the voice and his eyes met a pair of brown eyes that belonged to a familiar witch. Nymphadora Tonks was standing awkwardly by the staircase, having stayed out of sight upon seeing Greyback. She stepped more into the light and offered Harry a sheepish smile.

The teen, getting over his momentary stupor, frowned. "I'm still not getting it. What?"

"How about some tea first or tomato juice if you have it." Tonks suggested and walked past Harry to get into the sitting room. She didn't wait for Harry to follow and when the young man quickly went after the woman, Tonks had already propped up her feet while idly relaxing in the cushy sofa.

"Was that Rita Skeeter I saw Disapparating?" Tonks questioned as Harry took a seat next to the witch, leaning heavily into a pillow. The green-eyed wizard gave an affirmative nod, to which the woman quirked her brow and asked, "And what exactly was that bint doing here of all places? How did she even get in?"

"I asked her to come, though I wasn't entirely sure if she would accept my offer or not. The wards let her in because she's been here before. Did I mention that she's a devoted follower of the Dark? That's why she's always horrible or rather was horrible towards me and the so-called Golden Trio. The Dark Lord assigned her to be extra nasty to his favourite enemy."

Tonks snorted. "What's her deal now?"

"Well, let's just say that I inspired her enough to write another novel about the evil deeds of Dumbledore and his merry men."

"Not that I dislike the idea, but what exactly did you tell her?" Tonks was now curious.

"I told her everything; the Order and their delusional plans, about Dumbledore's time as Headmaster when I was a student."

"Sounds serious." the witch pointed out and then smiled. "Before you tell me though, I really wasn't kidding about tomato juice. And some crisps would be nice."

Harry snapped his fingers twice. An elf arrived and bowed. "What cans Gilly do for Master Harry and his guest?"

"My friend here would like some tomato juice if we have it and some crisps."

Tonks added with a scrunched up nose. "On second thought, no crisps. Just the juice."

"Tomato juice it is then."

The little creature blinked up as if standing in front of Merlin himself and disappeared with a soft sound. It didn't take Gilly long and the elf appeared with a small tray that carried Tonks' odd drink. Taking the tray, the elf was gone again.

Tonks swallowed a mouthful before humming. "I hate this stuff."

"Then why are you drinking it?" Harry was confused.

"Ah, now that's a rather curious story, which I will tell you after you tell me yours. Go on then, what has Rita Skeeter's Quill in a knot?"

Harry nodded. "You know about my mum and the role Dumbledore played in his disappearance, that's no longer news to you, but I'm fairly sure that you don't know about Sirius and exactly how he ended up in Azkaban."

"That was a subject Albus never wanted to discuss, so no one really did and I didn't ask much because I was so young when it happened. I was one of those idiots who believed that he was a mass murderer. When the truth came out, I felt like shit for ever doubting him, my mum always said that Sirius was the best of Black even though Regulus was close to her as well. Until she was disowned of course. Anyway, when Sirius rejoined the Order, he and I never talked about the past and Albus in his crackpot wisdom told me to keep my nose out of it."

"He had good reason to; he was the one who sent Siri to Azkaban, it was all on him and that imbecile Fudge, who was dumb enough to listen to him. Of course, Fudge was already incredibly corrupted and only gained from it, he could bask in the spotlight and take all the credit for sending a dangerous criminal to Azkaban, yet ultimately it was Dumbledore who sent Siri to prison."

Tonks sat upright, her expression furious and a tad bit baffled. "That senile bastard! Sirius wasn't given a fair trial because Fudge claimed to have seen Sirius acting like a deranged lunatic, but even if Merlin himself claimed to have witnessed it, Siri still should have had a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot. What the hell did that candy loving cretin do?"

"Told Fudge that Siri _was_ a deranged lunatic who was suffering from the madness that runs in the Black family. Of course, there is no such madness, but it was a great element to add to his bollocks story about how Sirius Black was a Dark wizard and a Death Eater. Fudge fell for it, after all, he was afraid to lose his position and what better way to secure it than have the pubic adoring you for actively fighting against the evil horrors of Voldemort."

"All testimonies are recorded and there had to be an official testimony provided by Dumbledore, right?"

Harry smirked. "Barty found it when the Dark Lord had him find dirt on Dumbledore. He didn't cover his tracks because he thought that all testimonies given during hearings would be destroyed after a period of ten years. What Dumbledore didn't think about was Fudge, the stupidest Minister to ever be appointed. The law states that all testimonies are to be destroyed after ten years, but Fudge misplaced the one Dumbledore gave and therefore it wasn't destroyed with the rest of them. Fudge didn't allow Siri a proper trial but he still used his position and Dumbledore's statement to convict him. If Siri was still alive, he could sue the Ministry for wrongful conviction based on the fact that he was convicted without a trial, the Ministry didn't give him a chance to defend himself and since there was no official trial, he couldn't give them any memories or proof that proved his innocence. I could do it on his behalf, but it wouldn't matter now, seeing as Siri is dead and the Ministry is under Voldemort's command."

Tonks groaned. "I can't believe we all fell for it, that sweet and gentle grandfather routine was very convincing and it fooled me for years. I started to question him when he was already dead."

"He fooled all of us, including me." Harry gave the witch a small and sad smile. "There is no point in feeling bitter about it now, the damage has already been done. I told everything to Skeeter as well, she will get the story of her career and I will get a sick sense of justice out of it."

"I actually came from the Ministry. I had lunch with Arthur, he's doing loads better without Molly around. He likes his new job and I think he rather likes being away from the war. Sometimes I think he should have been in Hufflepuff."

"You were in Hufflepuff, but I don't see you turning down a chance to get in on the action." Harry chuckled.

Tonks shrugged. "My mum's a Black, she was blasted from the family tapestry but she's still a Black by blood. I get some of my temper from her."

"You can be as scary as Hermione or Gin. When those two have a mission..."

Tonks finished her glass of juice, Harry noticed that she was nervous and fiddling with her fingers are if waiting for something. He asked. "You had something you wanted to tell me. Well, I'm all ears."

"What Greyback said, about smelling a breeding female. Well, you see the thing is...He was referring to me. Werewolves can smell things that others can't, it has something to do with creature senses."

Harry's frown deepened. "Stuff like what? Remus always says that he knows my smell, that I smell like his cub. Not that I actually understand what he means, I just smile and nod."

"Stuff like pregnancy." Tonks sighed a bit too miserably.

"What's that got to do... You're pregnant?" Harry gawked. "A breeding female is a tad bit vulgar, don't you think? But are you, I mean...there's a real baby in there." Harry pointed at the witch's stomach with a silly grin on his face.

The woman gave an equally silly smile and said, "It's weird, right?"

"Am I the first to know?" Harry asked with a curious tone.

"Could you imagine Ginny or Hermione keeping quiet about this? You're the first to know, I trust you to not blab like those two. Even my mum doesn't know yet."

With a dubious look, the teen spoke. "I'm sensing there's more to it than my ability to keep this to myself. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, at least the Healer didn't say anything alarming. I can tell you're wondering about the father but you're just too well-mannered to ask. The reason I wanted to tell you first has something to do with the father of my baby, I think it might affect you as well."

"Only if you're telling me that Tom's the father." Harry's eyes narrowed.

Tonks burst out laughing, her face pressed into one of the sofa cushions. She smiled and said, "That's not even funny, Harry."

"Then I don't see how it could affect me?"

Tonks cleared her throat, the mirth in her face slowly ebbing away as she tried to find the easiest way to explain. Blurting it out seemed rather effortless and efficient. "Remus is the father."

"I thought werewolves couldn't have kids."

"The werewolf can't carry it, the transformation would kill the foetus, but I'm human and lycanthropy isn't something that can be passed on."

Harry sagged against the cushion. "I didn't know you and Remus were together."

"That's just the thing, we're not together. I think you know how babies are made, so I won't explain just how it was conceived. When Siri died, we were all devastated, you and Remus in particular and when you disappeared, Remus just got so depressed and I think it was because of how he lost his best friend and that you were his only link to the Potters and Sirius. Not to mention his fatherly feeling towards you. It happened a little less than a week after you left, Remus was certain that you were dead, caught by Death Eaters and he was just so miserable that it broke my heart. I have always seen him as a great friend, the moment we met, I knew he was a good man and we got along well. I like him as a friend, but that night I only wanted to comfort him. And I wanted to comfort myself because Sirius was dead, you were gone and we were at war. The thought of hearing about yet another raid or about a friend who had died, it drove us both over the edge. So we comforted each other, but I wasn't exactly thinking about contraceptive charms at the moment and it is said that werewolves have a low sperm count. I didn't even think about it."

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "The image of you and Remus...Tonks, I love you and you're the best, but..."

"I know, all right. It was just this one time, we were in need of comfort and we were both fine with it. I'm not madly in love with him and neither is he, I can assure you that Remus isn't interested in me. I mean, the sex was great but he's not boyfriend material, I realized that he's more like a brother. Like Charlie or Bill."

"But you managed to make a baby." Harry pointed out with a smirk.

"I haven't told him because I'm afraid. Even with the laws changing, he's still fearful of himself. What if he reject this baby because of it? I don't want to do this alone, I'll need him and this baby will need him."

Harry took the witch's hand into his. "Remus won't do that. He knows that he won't be an outcast, the laws are there to protect him and Tom won't allow for any kind of intolerance. This baby won't be a werewolf, just a normal witch or wizard, so I think you have nothing to fear from the Ministry. This isn't the medieval times, relationships between humans and werewolves aren't punishable. Remus is a kind man and he has so much love stored up inside. I'm telling you not to worry, because even if it was just one time and meant nothing more than helping each other find solace, he won't leave you to deal with this alone. You're friends and raising a kid as just good friends is better than not having a family at all. Look at the Malfoys for example, Narcissa and Lucius managed to raise a son and they're not together."

"They _had _to produce an heir."

"Yes, but they're still a family despite being close like siblings. My point is that you don't have to be in a relationship with Remus, you don't have to marry him."

The woman huffed. "Actually, we do, unless we're all right with the baby being a bastard. The Lupins aren't Pure-bloods and I'm a Half-blood as well, but the law still states that if a child is born to unwed parents, he or she will be a bastard. My baby won't inherit anything, no Lordship or even a manor, but I still wouldn't want my child to be seen less because mum and dad aren't married."

"That's a stupid law."

"Single mums aren't really common, it's something you see among Muggle-borns who were raised differently and who don't feel like the law applies to them."

Harry hummed. "What if Remus just gives the baby his name? I mean, he is the father and his name will be on the birth certificate. You don't have to marry and the baby will still be a Lupin. It's something they do in the Muggle world. Couples don't have to be married."

"The Wizarding world needs new laws, but not many will support this idea of yours. Especially traditionalists."

"Pure-bloods you mean," Harry corrected with a sneer. "They will just have to deal."

Tonks snickered. "I like your attitude."

"How far along are you? When's it coming out?" the teen changed the topic and eagerly asked. "Can I be there when you tell Remus?"

"The Healer said that I'm about 11 or 12 weeks along. It's not coming out yet, Healer said maybe late March or early April and I think I can use you there so I'll definitely be taking you along."

**X  
><strong>

It was starting to get dark outside and that was what angered Harry the most. He had waited for hours, but still no sign of Tom or even his minions. A mixture of worry and frustration ran through the green-eyed wizard, he was going to find out what was keeping the Dark Lord from coming to him with news.

On his way to the man's study, he quite literally ran into someone. The smell of herbs was Harry's first clue as to who it was.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Severus drawled

Harry snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't Hogwarts."

"You are still a student and I am your teacher." came the reply.

But that was far from Harry's mind, he had other things to worry about. "Where's the almighty Voldemort gone to? He told me to wait, but he hasn't shown his face for hours and I'm getting desperate. Can you take me to see Regulus now? I need someone to tell me he's all right or I need to see it myself."

Severus frowned, his dark eyes narrowing just a bit. "Are you telling me that no one has told you?"

"I haven't seen anyone, least of all that bloody pillock who promised me to be back in a few hours." Harry snapped at the man, but his shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood for anything other than good news. No one has told me anything, I just know that he is awake, but other than that..."

"Perhaps this is a conversation you ought to have with the Dark Lord."

"I'd love to, but he's Merlin knows where and I don't want to wait for his Royal Arseness. Please, just tell me. Is something wrong?"

Making a quick decision, Severus said, "I'd rather not talk in a corridor."

Harry eagerly followed Snape into the next empty room, the small sitting room suited them just fine. Harry didn't want to sit, he opted to stand while Severus took a few pacing steps and his expression was darkened with something the teen couldn't decipher.

"Regulus is awake and the curse didn't leave him with physical marks, the potions have given him back his strength and a few days of rest will restore his muscles and everything else that was in a dormant state because of the enchantment."

The green-eyed teen listened and waited to hear what he really wanted to know, but Severus clamped up and remained silent. Almost begging, Harry asked, "You know that's not what I wanted to hear. Has he asked for me, why can't I go see him right now...I know you would never lie to me, so don't start now."

Seeing the boy's pleading green eyes and hearing the distress in his voice was definitely something that the Potion Master would have done without; he wasn't a particularly sentimental man but the situation itself was affecting him. He wasn't sure if the boy could handle such news. Not that he should care.

"He doesn't remember, does he? He has no memory of me."

The curt nod he received from Severus was all it took. A hollow and mirthless laugh from Harry made Snape look up. "Of course, I was an idiot to actually think that I could have a family. Why should I have this, everything else has been taken from me ever since I was a baby."

The empty laugh turned into sobs and tears leaked from dull green orbs. He stood there, silent tears raking through his small shaking frame. The sight of Harry Potter in a state of absolute despair made Snape inwardly wince. It wasn't his fault, why should he feel bad, but he did feel somewhat responsible. Had the Dark Lord been around, Severus wouldn't have been the one to tell Harry the truth.

With a few long strides, Snape was beside the teen and awkwardly pulled the smaller wizard close. Snape or not, Harry went willingly and pressed his wet cheek against the man's chest. The teen mumbled, his voice no more than a whisper. "It was Dumbledore, wasn't it? Why does he keep taking away the things I want the most?"

Severus had no answer, only what he knew. "It was a tactical move, he never intended to be found out."

"Does he remember James?"

"Yes, he remembers their relationship."

Harry spoke dryly, "But not me." He pulled away from Snape and wiped his eyes, his green eyes were hard and it didn't suit him at all.

"He has no memories of his pregnancy, therefore he cannot know who you are. He was not Obliviated, there would be traces left had the memories simply been made to disappear. Memories can be retrieved once forgotten, but there has to be a hidden allusion."

"He might never remember." Harry deadpanned, daring Snape to lie.

Severus said, "He may never get those memories back. The Dark Lord is a master of Legilimency, yet even he found it nearly impossible to retrieve that which has seemingly never been there."

"I guess I learned a valuable lesson today; never trust the Dark Lord. He made me wait and I believed that he would tell me the truth, but he hasn't and I doubt he would." Harry said and gave Snape an grateful yet entirely sad smile. "Thank you for not walking away when I asked for answers."

"Recently, I have started to see that while you are a Potter by name, it isn't hard to see that you are a Black by blood."

**X**

A book tucked under his arm, Tom strode towards his study. He had managed to find a rather old tome and there was bound to be answers on its yellowish pages. Before he could reach his personal office, he came across Severus, who had just walked out from the room to his left. The dark-haired Potion Master didn't notice his Lord and strode down the corridor with measured steps.

Tom made a small detour to his study and placed the book on the desk, he would take look after some light supper. Stepping into his bedroom, the first thing he saw was a trunk in the middle of the room. Then he saw Harry, looking like a fiery tempest as he walked out from the wardrobe they shared. He was carrying a heap of clothes.

The moment Harry noticed him, Tom knew that he was in trouble. He didn't even get the chance to speak, Harry went straight for his throat.

"You utter bastard! Do you know what I have been doing all morning and afternoon? Probably not because you didn't bother to show your face. Well, fuck you, Tom."

Having thrown his clothes into the trunk, the he teen stalked past him, his only intention to grab his wand on the small cupboard, but Tom caught him by his arm. "Harry "

"You knew how important this was to me, I thought you understood. You should have told me right after you found out that my mother doesn't remember, you promised me...But no, I had to find out from Snape, I had to plead with him and you know what, he actually told me the truth. That's more than you are capable of."

"Do not provoke me, it won't work." Tom snapped, though it was only a meek threat, considering his position.

Harry yanked his arm away and close his trunk. "If I hadn't made a vow to stop myself from killing you, I would gladly strangle you. You're an absolute prick."

Tom dragged a hand over his face, the teen's frustrated state making him agitated as well. "All right, I admit that my decision to keep you uninformed was a poor one and I apologize. Can you please stop packing, you are not going anywhere."

Harry kept folding his clothes, albeit haphazardly, his expression didn't change nor show any signs of relenting. "You're right, it was a shitty decision. Did you really think that you could keep me in the dark?"

"I was hoping to find a solution, a remedy for his memory loss." Tom explained.

"What if there is no remedy? What then, Tom, more stalling and some more lies? I need to get away from here, away from you until you start acting like you actually care. I can't stay here, knowing that the only family I have left is right here but I can't see him. What I want is for someone to tell me that it will be all right, that I haven't lost my last chance to have a family."

Harry shrunk his trunk and pocketed it. When he reached the door, the Dark Lord stopped him. Tom closed his eyes for a brief moment, he wanted to count to ten and then speak with Harry without sounding cruel. He didn't get a chance to speak, seeing as Harry pulled away from his grip and took a few steps back. Harry was already out of sight when Tom released the breath he had been holding. He went to follow the teen but he only saw the last of the green flames that engulfed the boy.

Out of nowhere, Severus had appeared behind his Lord, prompting Tom to cast a warning look. The Potion Master seemed unaffected, only raised a brow as to inquire how he was in the wrong.

Tom pulled his eyes away from the fireplace and turned his attention on the dark-eyed man. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"The truth of course. He was desperate to hear it and since you were not here and had not informed him, he asked me to tell him. Being kept in the dark is something the boy hates with passion, hence the reason why he displayed such animosity towards you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps what he needs is to hear lies, especially if the truth hurts more. I had hoped to find a solution for Regulus' memory loss, telling Harry before I had any good news to tell seemed far too cruel."

Severus was quick to answer. "My Lord, lies are something Harry has heard all his life. He would rather hear a painful truth than a lie that will serve no purpose other than giving him false hope."

"I was planning on telling him, I did not hope to get away with not speaking to him." Tom sighed. "I have acquired a book that may give me more insight and I had plans to study it further tonight."

"Even so, Harry was correct about leaving for a while." Snape pointed out and continued as Tom wanted to protest. "It would be prudent to keep space between Regulus and Harry, until this mess has been sorted. Seeing each other will only raise unnecessary questions and further heartache for Harry."

Tom asked, "Do I detect a note of worry? You have never showed any concern for Harry or have I missed something?"

"Our relationship was based on many lies and misconceptions, a mutual hatred if you will, I am no longer required to dislike him nor tasked with making sure that he knows of my dislike."

"Being a Black plays a certain role as well, correct?" Tom suggested.

Snape drawled. "It changes things, but he will always be a Potter as well as a Black."

**X**

With his inelegant Flooing skills, Harry was afraid to end up some place other than Malfoy Manor, but when he tumbled out of the fireplace he knew he wasn't in one of the seedy corners of Knockturn Alley. He dusted his clothes and ran a hand through his messy hair before moving away from the massive fireplace.

Not a soul was up and about, making Harry rethink his decision of a surprise visit and a request of asylum. He knew that Draco wasn't home, with Hogwarts still in session and the winter holidays still months away.

Finally he found someone, even though not the most desirable company with his current mood. Bellatrix was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, the flames dancing on the witch's dark hair and pale face. She was like a child, legs tucked under her as she sat on a lush rug and watched the fire. Harry thought about leaving her alone, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from bolting right away.

"She's been sitting there for hours, best not to bother her."

Harry had no plans to bother the witch and stepped back from the door. The hand on his shoulder remained but it did not seem out of place.

"Cissy is in the sitting room, entertaining some ladies who belong to the same social sphere. She will be needing a drink after finishing with those dreadful harpies. Can I offer you a drink?"

Lucius didn't ask why Harry was there, he had no need to know unless Harry himself wished for him to know. He could guess that he had been told about Regulus and the lack of memories relating to his child.

The teen shrugged, not caring either way. Instead, Harry asked, his tone spiteful, "Were you allowed to see him?"

"After I was told to keep silent about things he had no recollection of." Lucius explained with a mirthless smile. "He was still rather frail but mostly well; hearing about his brother's demise left him too vulnerable to talk about anything that wasn't trivial."

Harry's steps faltered, he understood completely. "That's why Bellatrix isn't her usual cackling self, she was responsible for Siri's death."

"She is remorseful, as much as a witch like her can be. To us, Sirius Black was an enemy, a part of the Order of Phoenix and his death was meaningless and insignificant at the time. In truth, no one was supposed to get killed, but one can never know with Bellatrix, she is as unpredictable with a wand as a child. It was a mistake to involve her but telling it to the Dark Lord was like a request to suffer under his Cruciatus." Lucius explained as best as he could. "I certainly didn't expect to get my arse kicked by a handful of children."

Harry snorted. "I trained them."

"Draco was constantly whining because of it, that little club of yours he couldn't join, it was irksome to hear him complain."

"It didn't do me any good, Sirius wouldn't have died if I hadn't stormed the Ministry like a fool, I should have questioned the vision I was sent. Instead of thinking sensibly, I ran straight into a trap. A part of me wanted to give you that bloody orb and now I wonder what would have happened had I done it."

Lucius spoke, "I was impressed when you didn't."

Harry chuckled. "Surprised I didn't succumb to your charms? Had we been alone, maybe I would have, but can you really blame a hot-headed teenager for thinking with something other than his head?"

"We are treading on dangerous territory, it would be best not to answer your question. It was necessary for you to deny my demand; there is no reason to think of the past, it cannot be changed no more than you can change what lies ahead if the Fates have deemed it essential. What was done to you created you, it is the basic principle that every action will create an equal and opposing reaction*. Had the Dark Lord targeted the Longbottom boy, you would be just as ordinary as every other wizard your age, average in your own existence and you and I would never have crossed paths."

Harry looked amused. "Regular people not to your tastes?"

Lucius smirked, "I do not concern myself with ordinary people. Everyone has their use, unfortunately most are less useful than others or lose their usefulness rather quickly."

"Have you ever been modest?" Harry asked with a dry tone. "I mean, have you tried to be human like the rest of us or have you always been this conceited and self-centred?"

"Have you tried being less of a hero? It is stitched into my very being, I cannot be something that goes against my nature. Circumstances have played a part in making me who I am today, but it is a part that has the same amount of value as any other trait I possess."

Harry shrugged. "I just wondered whether you could change. Hermione thinks you have, she called it making progress, but I can't picture you as anything other than what I see."

Lucius chuckled. "You can't imagine Severus as polar opposite of his nature, now can you? Then why should you see me as anything but my true character. "

As they reached the blonde's study, Harry asked, "Do you think Regulus will remember?"

"There is no certainty. Whether he will remember or not does not depend on the amount of hope you have or the amount of disappointment you feel right now."

"That was cheerful, thanks for that." Harry replied with a mocking tone. The blonde went to fix them drinks, leaving Harry to wonder around the study. He spoke, "I've been here before, Severus dragged me back inside when he found me standing in the rain after the whole Regulus loves James incident. Promised to kill me himself if I didn't stop acting like an idiot."

Lucius pointed out with a smug smile, "He is unwillingly fond of you. He had to find ways to protect you without betraying the Dark Lord, it was not an easy feat yet he managed to keep you alive for years, even if you tried your hardest to risk your life like a foolish Gryffindor. He was quite irritated when the Dark Lord decided to lure you into danger with fake visions, yet he couldn't betray his Lord to Dumbledore or to you, so he played a game on both sides, hoping for the best possible outcome and for my silence because I knew that he was protecting you from the shadows."

"I bet he's the one feeling like a complete idiot right now," Harry said with a slight smile, "In the end, I ran straight to the Dark Lord. I don't know why he saw the need to keep me away from trouble, most likely because of Lily, but she's not even my mother and doesn't that make the whole thing a huge waste of his time."

"If you seek answers, I suggest you speak with Severus. I never did understand." Lucius stated as he handed Harry a glass with dark honey-coloured liquid. "Though I am sure that he was protecting your from both sides, our Lord and Dumbledore were equally dangerous and willing to forfeit the life of one child. Ideals and ideas are more resilient than soldiers, Dumbledore never intended for you to survive, even if the war had been won by the Light."

Mulling over the blonde's words, Harry accepted the drink and took a swig, only to cough and laugh. "I was rather hoping for Firewhiskey, not apple juice."

Lucius cursed, annoyance seeping into his voice. "Those bloody elves; they keep switching my priceless whiskey for juice or tea, that's the third time this week. I ought to give them all clothes and be done with it."

"Have Hermione talk to them about wages and vacation days, that should scare them into behaving. Speaking of Hermione, she asked some time off to concentrate of her other tasks, McGonagall wasn't pleased but she offered to help make a schedule for her."

Lucius hummed, "The Ministry is ready to enforce the Muggle-born Registration Act, they have selected members for the council they are planning to form. Hermione will be appointed as the Head of the Registration Commission and everyone else will be working in the team she assembles. Did you know that she's planning to study magical law?"

Harry gave a nod. "She told me about her plans to become a solicitor and I think that with that brain of hers, she'll be brilliant."

"Have you thought about you future?" Lucius inquired.

"I haven't thought about anything, I still have my last year of school to finish and with everything that has happened during the last few months, I haven't really thought about anything, especially regarding my future. I don't want to be an Auror and I'm not smart like Hermione, so I wouldn't do well in magical law." said the green-eyed teen, a small frown playing on his face. "I don't want to be anywhere near the Ministry if I'm honest."

With a pensive expression, the blonde suggested. "You can always become an apprentice and study a specific field of magic, even become a teacher yourself if that is what you want."

"Or I can just sit home and do nothing." Harry pointed out, his eyes merrily dancing as he gave Lucius a smirk. "I could count my Galleons all day."

Lucius allowed teen's mock, but he did say. "I studied law as well, but my father found it distasteful for a Malfoy to appear in court like a peasant. I wasn't allowed to follow the path I had chosen, instead I had to please my father and accept the choices he made for me. He wanted me to be a politician, I obeyed him and got a job in the Ministry. He wanted me to increase the Malfoy fortune and that is what I did."

Harry asked, "What about what you wanted? Didn't you ever want something other than what your father wanted for you?"

"Of course I did, but I had little choice than to comply with his wishes; that is how his father did it and that is how I'm supposed to do it. It's Pure-blood tradition and going against it is considered blasphemy. Generations of Malfoys before me have picked out the brides for their sons, it is expected of me to do the same with Draco."

"You can't do that! What about what Draco wants?" Harry snapped.

"It's his duty, but what has duty ever given me; nothing but misery and sorrow. I won't force him to live his life like I did, I am not that cruel and I am well aware that he won't be happy with whatever I decide. He's the rebellious type I'm sure." Lucius told the younger wizard, making Harry's expression soften. He continued, "When I was nine years old, I wanted to be a Magizoologist, I was terribly fascinated with magical creatures and as a child who had heard many stories about all sorts of creatures, I developed an interest. Then came Hogwarts and my father already had plans for me."

Harry grinned. "Luna wants to study magical creatures, but mostly those that no one has ever heard of."

"Nargles was it?"

"Among many others, she even writes about them in _The Quibbler_." Harry replied.

A soft noise echoed in the doorway, alerting Harry and Lucius of company. Narcissa walked in without making any sounds and spoke when he saw Harry sitting in the blonde's study with a glass in hand. "What a lovely surprise. Are you staying for supper, shall I have the elves prepare a seat for you, my dear?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm in need of a place to stay. I was rather hoping that you'd let me move in for a little while."

"Of course, I will have a room made up for you."

Lucius sulked. "No need to ask me."

"Harry is family, now be useful and pour me a drink." Narcissa fluttered her eyes and went to sit next to Harry, placing motherly kisses on his cheeks. He smiled and took the offered glass from Lucius. Taking a sip, she elegantly spluttered. "I will have to have words with Pointy, this cannot continue."

"Who's Pointy?" Harry asked.

"The Head house-elf, he is in charge of all Malfoy elves." Lucius explained. "As I said, this is not the first time one of the elves has replaced my alcohol. They also make a habit of locking doors around the Manor for no apparent reason. The whole lot of them have gone round the bend."

Narcissa placed her glass on the small table and said, "Pointy will talk some sense into them, he is a wise elf and has been taking care of the Malfoy family for more than three generations."

"I'm particularly unenthusiastic when it comes to house elves."

Narcissa laughed, her voice like tinkling crystals. "You ought to thank Harry for freeing that elf, he did us a favour when he gave that pesky creature his sock."

"Of course he did us a favour. Do you know how expensive that robe was?"

Harry questioned. "I sense there is story behind all of this. Dobby didn't seem all that bad to me, he's a bit annoying with his hero worshiping but he's mostly eager to please."

"Dobby had a habit of stealing." Narcissa said with a small wince.

Lucius snorted, drawing Harry's attention. "That little pest nicked everything he could get his grubby paws on. When he wasn't polishing the silver, he was pinching it."

"He also had an unhealthy interest with our personal items. Draco caught him nosing around in his wardrobe."

Harry saw a dark figure by the door. Usually when he saw Snape, something in his stomach clenched, like a tight ball of dread, but he didn't feel it this time. Their conversation from earlier played in his head.

The Potion Master stepped away from the doorway and like a ghost glided into the room. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder as a way of greeting his lover, Harry held back a smile when Lucius leaned into the touch like an affectionate cat.

"The Dark Lord will be holding a meeting first thing in the morning, he expects us to bring his wayward cohort. I believe he was not amused by his defiant behaviour."

"I guess no one has ever told him to sod off." Harry retorted with a cheeky grin. "I'm not interested in his tantrums."

Narcissa hid her pleased smile, but Severus look openly amused. He spoke, "Only you would call them tantrums. More often than not, his so-called tantrums get people killed or seriously maimed in our case."

"You should recommend anger management, it's quite popular with angry Muggles." Harry chuckled, looking innocently at his Professor. Snape declined his opportunity to make a comeback, instead he seemed to be having a silent conversation with Lucius, who gave him a brief nod.

As they turned to leave together, Narcissa called out, "Supper is in an hour, do try to make it on time."

"Please tell me they're going to play chess or something."

"Naturally, if it makes you feel better." she said mischievously, then she added more seriously, "How are you feeling, truly? I cannot imagine what you are going through right now, we all had the fortune of knowing him for years yet you were robbed of the chance to spend time with him."

"I won't get those years back no matter what I do or don't do, no point in thinking about what could have been. If he doesn't get his memories back, I won't ever know him like I should, we'd be strangers to each other and he'll never know just how much it will hurt me to see him without being able to hug him or call him 'mum'." Harry explained with a hitched sigh.

Narcissa placed her delicate hands on the teen's cheeks and shushed him, "Do not despair for the end is not yet written in stone. We will find a way to get him to remember, to undo the damage that has been caused. I had forsaken all hope to ever see my cousin again, but he's alive and I haven't lost him. Against all odds, Regulus was returned to us and I for one can't believe that this is the end of it."

"I wish I had your confidence and endless optimism."

"Give it time, Harry." the witch hummed and gave Harry's cheek a soft caress before standing. She said, "I'll have a room set up for you and instruct the elves to prepare the supper."

Harry asked, "Why does Lucius hate Dobby so much? Did he nick some family heirloom?"

Narcissa laughed and said with a glint in her eyes, "It is partly because of Dobby's sticky fingers, but mostly because Dobby was not like other elves and I do mean that in the most peculiar sense."

Harry raised a brow but Narcissa didn't answer, only smiled.

**X**

Once again, Harry witnessed the oddity that was the Malfoy family, supper was like nothing he had imagined, though he had been rather biased about the whole thing. He was certain that nothing short of a food fight would surprise him now after sitting through an hour of dining with Severus Snape and the two Malfoys, who seemed too nice and normal, making Harry think that he was in some sort of surreal drugged state. Snape smiling did nothing more than confirm the teen's suspicious over the matter of magical pixie dust sprinkled on his roasted duck. Harry was just thankful that Bellatrix hadn't joined them and had silently left the manor some time ago.

After the main course, which was all Harry needed or thought he'd have, came the dessert, a delicacy that Hogwarts could never even afford to hand out to students.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" came a inquiring voice from his left, the sound of motherly concern and warmth. "You haven't touched your dessert."

Harry snorted lightly. "I'm still expecting the elf to come back and collect half of my vault's content for it."

"Willow makes wonderful pastries and desserts, she does so without asking for a Knut in return." Narcissa chuckled and then leaned closer and said quietly. "She takes pride in indulging her Master's sugar addiction."

"I do love it when you talk behind my back, Cissy."

The witch smirked and elegantly shrugged her shoulders while teasing further. "I did no such thing, darling. One cannot gossip about something that is blatantly obvious."

Lucius didn't reply and dipped his silver spoon back into the bowl of cold decadence. Harry couldn't help himself and said, "You better watch yourself, it is easy to lose one's figure."

The blonde replied with a slow and lecherous grin of his own. "I'm sure I'll work it all off later."

Harry coughed, seeing as his own mouthful of dessert was currently lodged in his windpipe. Severus didn't bother with an expression of any kind, he simply enjoyed the sight of a flustered Potter; those moments were treasured.

"Children, do behave yourselves." Narcissa quipped, but wore a private smile of her own.

"What's the matter, didn't think Malfoys were capable of humour?" Severus asked as Potter wiped his mouth.

The teen stated, his eyes going to Lucius, who was still amused. "Considering the smug expression, I'd say he wasn't trying to be funny and that's my cue to get ready for bed."

"Lucius, behave and stop goading our young guest, it's uncouth and rude, which I know you are not." the witch told the blonde with a stern look.

With a sardonic sigh, the blonde wizard replied. "Yes, Mother."

"Hush you." the woman snipped and addressed Harry, "Now about tomorrow; I do understand that you don't want to attend this meeting and I fully support you, though know that he will not be happy. I will go in your stead and anything you wish to convey, I shall deliver to the Dark Lord."

"I have nothing to say to him, I can't even think of an appropriate insult for him, so I think I'll just hear what he has to say. Not that I'm expecting a sincere apology for being a prat and not caring enough."

Severus pointed out with a slow and languid drawl. "I do believe that he intended well, but with the wrong means and by approaching it from a wrong angle. He often acts like a Gryffindor, even though he doesn't seem to admit his shortcoming and lack of foresight when dealing with you."

"That's because he doesn't have the capacity to care." Harry said with scorn. "He is incapable of feelings and I was stupid enough to believe otherwise, end of discussion, I don't want hear of it."

"Then we shall talk of something else." Narcissa suggested with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yesterday, I received a letter from Draco, he is doing well and he rather enjoys some of the subjects, although I think he is not pleased about having Gryffindors in charge of the school."

Severus gave a dismissive grunt. "It's the cat and Nitwit, they're keeping an eye on Hogwarts until the Headmaster can return and resume his duties."

Harry was amused, yet frowned. "Who are we talking about again? The cat reference I get, McGonagall is a cat Animagus, but the other?"

"That's what Severus calls Professor Flitwick." the witch explained.

"Annoying little fellow." the blonde added.

"Flitwick is a decent teacher, at least I learned something in my Charms class, I can't say the same about Potions." Harry retorted with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Snape countered with a huff of disbelief, "Had you listened to anything I said, you would have learned something else besides blowing up your cauldron."

"You have to admit that you weren't exactly welcoming nor objective. You didn't teach me because you didn't like what my name represented and I didn't learn because you were a mean git to me and therefore I didn't want to learn anything."

"He does have a point, Sev." the witch told the Potion Master before the latter could argue.

"Though I have to say that you were a better teacher than Umbridge, academically speaking."

Severus' scowl deepened, he failed to see the compliment in Harry's statement, but he was saved from replaying when Narcissa started laughing; her laughter like a melody that echoed in the dining room. The witch's mirth infected Harry, who in turn started laughing in honest.

"I believe I have things to finish in the brewing room." said the Potion Master as he stood.

"Now, now, Severus." Lucius chuckled. "No need to for such dramatic flair, I'm sure Harry did not mean to insult you."

However, the Potion Master stayed on his feet and gave the blonde a look filled with mild scorn, he then leaned closer and whispered something that made a not so innocent smirk appear on the blonde wizard's face. As the Potion Master offered Narcissa a curt nod, he stalked away with his robes creating a storm of black fabric behind him. Lucius placed his wineglass on the table and elegantly rose from his seat. He took Narcissa's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Good night, my dear."

The witch smiled.

"You're not going to kiss my hand, right?" Harry asked flippantly.

Lucius chuckled and moved to stand behind the teen's chair, leaning in enough for Harry to fidget in his seat. The blonde spoke in a honey-laced purr. "Do you want me to? Severus would be most displeased if I were to come near you with something other than friendship on my mind."

"Not to mention a well-aimed castration hex from your Lord." Narcissa said with amusement covering her tone. When she noticed Snape standing by the double doors, his scowl apparent, Narcissa added, "I do believe Sev is growing impatient."

Harry could feel it in his bones, he was about to get cursed and it wasn't even his fault. The blonde had the nerve to smirk, only adding to Harry's squirming as Snape's dark eyes bore into him.

"Luce, enough." the witch evenly stated, her voice having grown stern.

Severus had disappeared from the doorway, so Harry let out a breath of relief, but he still said, "I second that, stop trying to get me killed by a menacing dark wizard who can poison me without leaving a trace."

Lucius, having moved away from Harry, stated with a pleased expression. "At least he won't be brewing tonight."

Before Harry could ask about it, Lucius was gone. The witch took a sip of her wine and said, patting Harry's hand gently. "Don't let him get to you, Lucius does whatever pleases him and he's always scheming."

"He knew Snape was there." Harry realized with a snort.

"Of course he knew, they always know when the other is near, it is their magic that seeks out the other. Make no mistake, Lucius would have no issues with bedding you, but he would never be disloyal to Severus nor betray the trust of our Lord's, so you are quite safe from his advances."

Harry sighed miserably. "Somehow I just know that living under the same roof as Snape will be the end of me."

"Pay him no mind, dear." Narcissa advised. "Severus will not actively seek ways to harm you, you must know by now that he has only ever tried to keep you from getting hurt and I believe that he will continue to do so. Just don't go along with whatever Lucius is playing at and you will be right as rain."

"I ought to do exactly that, play along I mean. I'm sure Tom would just love it when I flirted with his right hand man."

Narcissa sighed with a touch of annoyance in her tone. "That particular game did not end well for your Weasley friend."

"He really did a number of Charlie, the poor sod actually lost his heart."

"There is no potion that could ease heartache, that is why I advise you to not take part in his schemes."

Harry gave a nod. "I have no intention to, trust me on that."

**X**

Tom drummed his fingers on the dark wood of the meeting table, eying the gathered followers with his keen eyes. The Lestrange brothers were doing something of little importance, nothing that caught the Dark Lord's interest. Some were still waking up. Most of his Inner Circle was seated and waiting for their Lord to begin, but Tom was lost in his own thoughts that reflected his poor mood.

Severus strode in with all of his usual flourish and gave his Lord a small bow before taking his seat to his Lord's left side. Lucius arrived with Narcissa, causing Tom to stop his drumming. He snapped his head up and said, rather annoyed about the situation. "I do not recall asking you to attend, Narcissa."

"Your memory serves you well, My Lord, but I have not come here on my own behalf. I am representing Harry, seeing as he did not find it possible to attend this meeting in person. I am merely here to stand in for him, if you allow it." the woman replied with all the diplomacy she had learned as a Black and a Malfoy.

"Severus, I gave explicit orders." Tom pinned the Potion Master with a dark gaze.

The man was not deterred by it and drawled with a questioning rise of his brow. "And I conveyed them, My Lord, if the boy didn't see it necessary to come, it is his decision."

"Very well." the Dark Lord hissed with displeasure, obviously not happy that Harry had defied him once again.

"If I may speak freely, My Lord." Narcissa began tentatively, searching for something in the man's eyes. Boldly, she continued. "Harry is not one of your loyal followers nor is he a child who needs to be disciplined. At the moment, he is confused and hurt by the recent events and it is perfectly natural that he wants some time alone and away from those who he believes caused him harm. It is best to let him be and wait until he is ready to come to you, forcing him won't bring him back. Ordering him around will make Harry act even more insubordinate and cause a greater rift between you."

Tom was speechless and silently seething. No one dared to defy him and no one with an insolent tongue got away with it. Yet Narcissa Malfoy was a force in her own right and Tom was smart enough to keep his hexes in check. Admitting that the witch was right was out of the question, he was the supreme power in the Wizarding World, the Dark Lord and he was always right.

He was in the process of mulling over the witch's words when loud voices entered the room and two boisterous figures walked in as if they owned the place.

"What are you two heathens doing here?" Barty's voice echoed around the already hushed room.

"Don't mind us, Bartemius dear." Fred smiled.

George added with a grin of his own. "We're looking for our fiery blonde, heard he got away from Hogwarts today."

"Draco is down in the brewing room." Severus offered with an indifferent tone.

"Now, Professor..." Fred started.

"How do you know "

" that we're talking about Draco."

"We could be referring to "

" this fiery blonde right here."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, but it came out more like a growling noise. "Leave my presence, before I stain the walls with your entrails."

George grinned and gave a mocking bow. "As you desire, our Dark Majesty."

Fred copied his twin and said, addressing the Malfoys, "Daddy-in-law, Mummy-in-law."

The other reacted quickly and both brothers added with a smirk. "Severus-in-law."

They walked out backwards, bowing like idiots.

"How sure are we that they are Weasleys?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'd put my money on those two being yours." Rabastan said with a knowing smirk as he gave his brother a crooked smile.

The other Lestrange snorted. "I wouldn't have gone near Molly Prewett for all the gold in Gringotts. Besides, Bella would have carved me up with her best blades."

"If you are quite done, perhaps we can begin with the meeting." Tom asked with annoyance, giving everyone a narrowed look. When they all fell quiet, he flicked his hand and the doors slammed close. "Now, one of the reasons I have called you all here is very simple; Regulus Black is alive. Some of you already know this and I will not go into details. All you need to know is that he was held in a magical sleep for quite a while. Due to Dumbledore's meddling actions, Regulus has no memory of his attack and something else that is rather delicate and not up for further discussion at the moment."

Tom paused, making sure that everyone understood. There were stunned faced in the gathered group, but they masked it well.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus," the Dark Lord began, gaining their attention. "You are tasked with finding someone, a Mind Healer by the name of Ingrid Hollingberry. I have little to offer you, so you must find her yourselves and bring her here; peacefully and not by force, we cannot antagonise her for she is a vital part of my plans."

"It will be done, My Lord." Rabastan gave an understanding nod.

"The second matter has nothing to do with Regulus Black, however, it has everything to do with the Order. It seems that the Order of Phoenix has allies abroad, a fair number of likeminded wizards and witches that may pose a threat to the new regime. One in particular has been showing signs of defiance, namely Richard Eldridge."

Barty picked up where Tom left off and said, "He was a rather high-ranking Ministry official before Scrimgeour was disposed of, he had the Minister's ear and we know that he funded Dumbledore's group of idiots and allowed Dumbledore to help himself with gold that wasn't his. He fled when the Order was taken care of, but he's been quite actively seeking former Order members and former allies to start some sort of uprising. He was last seen in Muggle London, there is a fancy pub he likes to visit from time to time."

"As you can all see, he is a liability that I cannot allow to develop into a real problem."

"He is taking a risk, staying in Muggle London." Severus mused.

Barty was in agreement and spoke. "It does seem too easy, My Lord. Perhaps he isn't hiding, only waiting."

"That is exactly why I won't send Bellatrix to behead him, it is too risky to outright kill him, especially if there is a new opposition rising. The trials of Kingsley Shacklebolt and his selected cronies will present the perfect opportunity for Eldridge to play his hand, our public image is still in its elusive stages and I have to appear merciful not homicidal."

"That's what he wants, for you to make a martyr out of him. If he is loyal to the Light, he will want to prove that the Dark is ruthless." Narcissa said pensively.

"What do you propose then, My Lord?" Severus asked.

Tom chuckled. "It is hardly my fault if the man simply disappears or decides to leave the country. After all, no man is immune to a bit of flattery and some suggestive flirting."

Barty shared a look with Lucius, neither liked where the conversation was heading.

"Mister Eldridge's is a very lonely bachelor." Tom said. "He enjoys the company of beautiful women if I'm not mistaken."

"It shouldn't be that hard to find one among the ranks." Rodolphus stated.

"No offence, but most of the women in the ranks share Bella's tact or rather the lack of it, unless Narcissa here volunteers and I can't see that happening." Rabastan said gruffly, irritated over the idea. He shared a brief look with the witch.

"Also, he would recognise Narcissa or any other prominent witch on our side." Rodolphus added.

Tom started drumming again.

"It's a shame that he likes women." Barty spoke and offered a grin to the blonde next to him. That earned him dark look and a kick under the table.

"Severus, how knowledgeable are you on the subject of potions that can change one's gender? Temporarily of course." Tom asked, his eyes fixed on Lucius.

With an icy drawl, the Potion Master spoke. "A subject I must read up on, My Lord."

"See that you do." the Dark Lord ordered. He turned to the blonde and simply said without much fuss. "I suggest you go dress shopping, Lucius."

With his complexion growing even paler, the Malfoy Lord stammered. "My Lord... I..what?"

"It is quite simple, Lucius. We have a shortage of tempting females that could seduce the man without torturing him before they get past the pleasantries. As it happens, Eldridge prefers his women fair-haired, I believe you'll do fine."

Barty leaned closer and said with an almost rueful smile, poking fun at the brooding blonde. "You shouldn't have done such a good job on Fudge, now you're the team harlot."

"Control your tongue, Barty, lest you wish to donate it for a potion." Severus hissed, having heard the Minister's jab.

"Meeting adjourned." Tom said and dismissively waved his hand. "I want some results within the next three days."

It took everyone a moment to get up and on their feet, no one really noticed the door opening and a figure walking inside. Narcissa was first to spot the newcomer. "Regulus, should you be out of bed?"

Regulus timidly looked around and immediately gave a small submissive bow when he met his Lord's gaze. "I wanted to stretch my legs for a bit."

"Come, I'll walk you back to your room." Narcissa offered with a smile and gently slid her hand to the man's elbow.

Most of the Inner Circle was gone from the room, having seen Regulus but not having dared to speak to him with their Lord's crimson eyes piercing them from behind. Severus managed a semi-smile while Barty fought the urge to haul the lithe man into a hug. They all heard the twins coming around the corner, their voices just outside the door, but none of them did anything to stop the teens from passing by the meeting room.

Tom could have slammed the door shut with enough force to make it rattle, but his reaction time was lacking.

Draco was with them, coming to a halt between them as Fred stopped and George ran straight into Draco's back.

"Darling, I missed you terribly." said Narcissa, pulling the younger blonde closer and wrapping her arms around him, thoroughly embarrassing him in front of the Dark Lord and the rest of them.

"Look at that, Freddy, isn't it cute when he blushes?"

Fred grinned and nodded. "Adorable. Just like the blush he has when he sucks "

Draco elbowed the redhead hard enough for him to knock into his brother, but the grin stayed in place. The blonde forced a smile and said, "Ignore them, Mother, they were born idiots."

"Come, I want to introduce you to someone." said the witch and led them towards Regulus. Narcissa continued with a warm smile. "This is my cousin Regulus."

Draco had heard about his mother's favourite cousin and he had seen pictures, but the man was even more striking in person. Though he was still pale and there was a lingering sickness in his blue-green eyes, Draco could see the Black features. He offered his hand to the dark-haired man. "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Regulus gave the teen an affectionate smile as he shook his hand. "There certainly isn't any doubt about your parentage, a Malfoy in looks but a Black in manners."

Fred and George stepped forward, ignoring any sort of decorum. "I'm George."

"I'm Fred."

They said in unison. "The Weasley twins."

"We get along with the Weasleys?" Regulus asked Narcissa with a frown playing on his brow.

"That is a rather long story but we do get along with the younger generation." Narcissa explained, "Bella is fond of them, they are rather vicious for Weasleys and first in their family who joined our Lord's side."

"It seems I have missed quite a few things." Regulus said in mild wonder.

Narcissa's smile was sad when she said, "Indeed you have, but we will help you discover all that you have missed."


	17. Chapter 17: Thoughts on Chaos: Part 3

**Author's Note: **Hullo, been a while but nothing has been abandoned, it's still very much being written. I've been doing stuff and that stuff kept me away from WS but I'll try to do right by it and not keep readers waiting.

I'm really sorry, really truly sorry, but there's still no remedy for Regulus' memory loss. I got so carried away and it didn't make it into this chapter. It will me in the next one. Witch's honour.

**Warnings:** Let's see now... minor torturing of pesky Order members, one case of almost decapitation and one sliced throat. Some smut, some fluff and gooey feelings. Genderbending and confusing use of gender specific pronouns.

Here's the thing, Lucius got turned into a sexy witch, so I got all confused with all the _he_ and _she_, _him_ and _her_ business. I started to refer to Lucius as a she, because he is a full-on girl in this chapter. **If anyone dislikes this, too bad. I wanted it like that so I wrote it like that. **

I'm always open to suggestions and I love feedback, so feed me feedback and I will purr.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: Thoughts on Chaos: Part 3**

One by one, members of the Inner Circle arrived to Riddle Manor. A small group of wizards stood by the window in the parlour, seemingly having a carefree conversation while another, much larger group stood by the door, but everyone was wearing a bored expression. It was not uncommon to wait after their Lord, yet they had not been subjected to an hour of waiting before.

It did not take long for those closest to the door to feel their Master's approach , there was a shift in the very air as Voldemort neared. Bella and the Lestrange brothers immediately pulled themselves away from the doorway and stood on the side patiently. Tom was, as expected, in a sour mood. The magic around him was murderous yet still passively swirling in his red eyes, not yet lashing out.

All of them could understand the silent seething of their Lord and no one wanted to anger the man further.

As everyone took their place around the table, Tom remained on his feet, smoothing his wrinkled brow with his fingers. It went on for quite a while, no one speaking or even awkwardly clearing their throat as the Dark Lord continued to brood in the corner. Bella nudged Rodolphus with her foot and inclined her head towards the two empty seats; one belonging to Severus and the other to Lucius.

Rodolphus shrugged, but the meaning was clear to him.

Finally, Tom took a deep breath and seated himself. He looked around for a short while before speaking. "Regrettably, Severus will not be joining us today."

Bella pouted upon being reminded of the events of the previous evening.

"The damage done was not permanent, but I do believe that Kingsley Shacklebolt learned a valuable lesson as did the rest of Dumbledore's remaining supporters who were present."

"I believe many of us no longer think of Muggle methods as something less, My Lord." said Barty with a small chuckle.

Tom managed a vicious smile as he recalled the memory of what had happened, the same memory Barty had so willingly given. It wasn't a particularly long one but it spoke for itself. The trial of Shacklebolt was something many would never forget, never mind the fact that it was a farce from the beginning. It was rather the massacre it turned into after Shacklebolt somehow got his hands on a wand and killed one of the guards.

Tom didn't feel particularly sad about the death of a lower rank Death Eater but he did feel a surge of anger. Of course as Kingsley's newly acquired wand found Severus, nothing could prepare the wizard for the ruthless temper of a Malfoy. The image of the Order member's corpse brought a smile on Tom's face and something akin to pride danced in his eyes. He would remember to give Lucius a dagger more often.

"I do agree with Bartemius, My Lord," one of the Death Eaters laughed, "It was inspiring. Never knew Malfoy was that sadistic."

Bella snorted. "You obviously haven't been around him much."

"I admit that it did nothing for my supposedly merciful image, despite the milder version that was published, but I can't bring myself to care, especially considering that it was a blatant attack against one of our own. We will move forward as planned."

Barty seemed to agree and gave a nod, showing his support. Out of all the members in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, Barty was definitely the most loyal and perhaps closest to his Lord, though he wasn't the only one. "The potion Severus was working on is complete and he assured me that it would work perfectly."

"I have no reason to doubt his skill," Tom hummed and turned to the Lestranges. "I want eyes on Eldridge. I want to know where he goes, who he associates with and where he will be tomorrow evening. I have decided that letting the man live will not benefit me in any way and therefore whether he lives or not is not important to me. I want information from him and once he has given it, he will quietly disappear. One of you will go with Lucius."

Rabastan looked thoughtful. "It would be best to send someone else, My Lord. Both Rod and I aren't exactly unknown to him, he's bound to recognize either one of us."

"Both of your ugly mugs were on wanted posters." Dolohov joked

"He'll know Barty right away and sending Severus would end in a well-aimed castration hex. Also, he is familiar with him." Rodolphus added.

"Someone with a glamour perhaps or we could always use Polyjuice?" Barty suggested.

Tom's face was unmoving. His brow was set in a small frown as he mulled over their options. "There are plenty of wizards in the ranks, surely one of them could take on the task."

"I'll find someone." Barty gave a nod, ending the discussion.

"With Severus out of commission for the time being, I'll need someone to take over his classes. Any volunteers?" Tom asked, though it wasn't exactly a question nor was he expecting any refusals.

No one really jumped up with enthusiasm and Tom smothered Bella's attempt with a firm look before the witch could start waving her arm. Dolohov seemed impassive as he gave his Lord a nod and muttered. "I'm not all that good with children but I reckon I can teach them a few things."

"Nothing too dark I'm sure." Tom chuckled. He added with a more sombre tone. "Now, does anything wish to say something?"

Rabastan cleared his throat. "We managed to locate the Mind Healer, My Lord, she will be brought to you within the next few days."

"Did you ask her to come or did you simply plan on kidnapping her?" Barty asked.

"We haven't approached her yet." Rodolphus said. "But we'll ask her nicely before abducting her."

**{oOo}**

"Will you quit being such a baby or do you need me to get Cissy, I promise that she'll force this potion down your throat."

Regulus waited until his unwilling patient stopped scowling, but it was not an easy victory. The Potion Master was still meant to be resting but Severus was a very stubborn individual, claiming that it wasn't anything serious.

"I do not appreciate you fussing over me like a mother, I am not an invalid nor am I helpless."

With a heavy sigh, the slightly younger wizard sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke. "It may be nothing now, but you had us all worried. Cissy didn't divulge all of the gory details but she said that you were lucky, a cutting hex can sever a person's head if done correctly and from those marks, I'd say that you were extremely fortunate. He could have decapitated you if you hadn't managed that shield in time."

Severus did not need to be reminded of the epic fiasco in the Ministry or how Kingsley Shacklebolt managed to threw that hex at him, it still amazed him how idiotic some Ministry officials could be. However, he did find it incredibly amusing that an awfully similar way had ended Shacklebolt's life, never mind the use of a blade instead of a curse.

The last thing Severus needed or wanted was to see Regulus becoming more depressed and withdrawn. "All right, I'll take the damn potion, give it here."

Regulus handed the small vial over and chuckled as Snape downed the liquid and grimaced. "You know, for a Potion Master, you don't seem all that keen on taking them. Finally realized that your potions taste like shit?"

"Making them sweet has never been my main concern. Would you rather it works or that it tastes well?"

"Can't have both, right?" Regulus raised a brow. "I do remember that adding sugar to certain potions can alter their abilities, not everything is lost to me."

Snape frowned. "The Dark Lord will find a way to help you remember."

"Yes, it is a nice thought and I appreciate his efforts, but once something is lost, it can't always be retrieved. Memories are not something you'll find if you look hard enough, if they have been erased, there is no way of getting them back."

"What if they're not erased but simply locked away, hidden in the depths of your mind? There is nothing more complicated than a human mind."

Regulus stood and turned away from Severus. He glanced out of the window and asked. "Why did he left my memories of James? I might not remember anything after our separation, but I still remember that there was cause for it, that our relationship existed."

"I don't know." Severus offered a simple truth.

"It's been years, yet it still hurts like it only happened yesterday. For me it did just happen, I still remember it and I feel wounded. No matter how much Cissy tries to help or ease me into this world, I can't quite fit into it and a part of me doesn't want to. My life isn't here, it's somewhere in the past and I can't go back to it nor make myself give it up."

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting whatever Severus planned to say. Lucius stepped inside, his disposition neither sweet nor particularly pleasant. Severus seemed to brighten a bit and he spoke with a teasing note in his voice. "Dress shopping not to your liking?"

"Hold your tongue." the blond warned. "The Dark Lord has summoned me."

"It's only for a little while." Regulus offered with sympathy. "Besides, you won't be going as Lucius, for a little while you can get to know your inner diva."

Severus suppressed a snort as Lucius made a face and only glared like an angry cat that just had its tail yanked. Regulus maintained his innocent expression.

"Let's completely ignore the fact that it's humiliating and degrading."

Snape raised his brow but didn't voice his obvious question.

Lucius slid on the bed and sighed. "I do not make a habit of dressing up as a woman, it's beneath a Malfoy."

"You won't be dressing up as a woman, you will in fact be a real woman." Severus pointed out.

"It's one thing to simply be made into a woman, it's another thing entirely to throw myself at some moronic Dumbledore sympathizer." Lucius hissed. "I'm not the team harlot."

Severus could not help his smirk as he spoke. "This has nothing to do with changing gender and has everything to do with your pride."

"We'll see how intact your pride will be after the Dark Lord whores you out." Lucius gritted and walked out, slamming the door in the process.

Regulus said with a huff of a laugh. "I do agree that it's unconventional and somewhat undignified. Our Lord expects him to extract every piece of information there is to obtain and do you know of a better way to make a man talk than to have a beautiful woman coax it out of him."

His scowl deepening, Snape hissed a curse under his breath and made a move to get up, but Regulus stopped him. "Where do you think you're going? Bed rest means that you stay in bed and rest. Have a little faith and trust him."

"I cannot believe I even made that potion." Severus muttered. "I should at least be there when it's administered."

"Plenty of people will be there, no need to add to his bad mood, don't you think?" Regulus reasoned.

Severus fell silent and Regulus took that as the man agreement.

**{oOo}**

Hermione sat behind the desk she favoured in the library, jotting down notes as she flipped the pages of one of the books given to her by the Dark Lord himself. It was mostly dull explanations of spells and the girl's eyes were already drooping shut, but it wasn't every day she had the opportunity to get that close to such a rare book.

"Granger, stop drooling over the Dark Lord's book."

Hermione's head snapped up and she rolled her eyes as she took in Draco's arrogant self standing just a few feet away from the desk. With his hands in his trouser pockets, the young blond looked around with mild interest.

"I think I saw a book on how to changes one's personality over there, you might want to read it." the witch said with a fake smile plastered over her face.

"I thought you were already reading it, seems like something you'd need."

Hermione didn't take the bait and instead continued to add more notes on the subject she was reading. Draco's presence remained and Hermione tried to not let it bother her.

"What is it that you want from me?" Hermione finally snapped, agitated that the blond was still watching her.

"Why would I want anything from you, Granger?"

"Then why are you here if you don't want anything from me?"

Draco didn't reply, but he pulled out the chair across from Hermione and took a seat, casually leaning over the desk.

"If your only aim is to annoy me, it won't work. Harry has already tried it and he lost miserably."

The mentioning of Harry made Draco's expression change, Hermione noticed it almost straight away but didn't comment. She asked nonchalantly, "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Draco shot back. "Shouldn't you?"

"I have the Headmaster's permission to work on a few things regarding the Muggle-born agenda he put me in charge of. I'm doing research."

After about five minutes of silence, the girl closed the book and asked. "If there is something you wish to share with me, now is the perfect time, because I'm leaving and I'd rather not have you trailing behind me. So out with it."

With an almost adorable pout, the wizard huffed. "I never realized how boring Hogwarts would be without Weasel and Potty, I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Are you telling me you're bored without us?"

"Taunting you used to be the highlight of my day and it made me all warm inside after hexing Harry or Weasel, but it's all gone now. I have no purpose anymore."

Hermione really didn't hide the fact that she found it highly amusing. She laughed for a good minute before taking a breath and wiping her eyes. "Your pain brings me so much joy, it really does."

"I miss the rivalry."

"You want rivalry, I'll give you rivalry." Hermione said smugly. "I'm still top student and you're still getting your arse kicked by a Muggle-born."

"I used to plot your educational ruin but even that's gone stale now. My own father abandoned me and sided with you, I can't even get you expelled anymore because of him."

Hermione gave the blond a sad smile. "Oh poor you, how can you live with such injustice?"

"Harry went and shacked up with Lupin, never mind our verbal fencing and Quidditch."

"He didn't shack up with Remus, he's staying over in his cottage for the night."

Draco sighed dramatically. "All the fun is gone from my life."

"What about the twins? Don't they entertain you?" asked the witch.

"Sneaking into Hogwarts every other day isn't enough, it's fun but unfulfilling. Father caught us shagging in his office, so now those idiots are afraid that he'll skin them."

"You're right, you're life has become pathetic." Hermione said with a smirk and cast a Tempus. She then got up and said, "It was a lovely chat but I have to go now, the Dark Lord wanted me to be there for the spell he's going to cast on Lucius, something about the educational value of it."

Draco did not like the sound of that and asked with a frown. "What spell and what has it to do with my father?"

"The spell to go with the potion that would change him into Lucinda for the night...you know, the mission that has Rabastan and Rodolphus cackling like teenage girls most of the time it's mentioned? Ring any bells."

"What bloody mission? No one has told me anything about a mission."

"I find it amusing that you know nothing about it." Hermione said with a snort. "Well come along then, Lucius will need some moral support after losing his family jewels."

**{oOo}**

As if it was the show of the century, the Dark Lord's personal sitting room was packed with people, everyone hoping to see it. If someone had passed around popcorn, it would have been the perfect setting, but sadly that did not happen. Bellatrix and Rabastan were present with Rodolphus sitting on the edge of the armrest. Barty stood by the fireplace with Cissy.

Tom swept into the room and barked. "I do not recall inviting any of you."

Those who had no reason to be there other than their own curiosity, fled with hurry. Most of the Inner Circle left, leaving only Tom and the five people he trusted most.

His gaze narrowed as he saw Severus appear, looking his usual self if only a bit paler than usual.

"Severus, get back in bed this instant."

Cissy chuckled as Lucius came after the man.

Tom retrieved the bottle that Severus had prepared and said, "Our time is limited." He held the bottle out and waited until a very reluctant Lucius took it from him with a stubborn glare than toed the line of defiance.

"Do not give me a reason to punish you." Tom warned with a crimson glare of his own.

Hermione arrived just as the Dark Lord was having a staring match with the blond, Draco wasn't far behind but remained by the door.

"The potion will do most of the work but the spell will seal it and maintain it for at least twenty-four hours. The potion will alter almost everything, aside from your magical signature and mind."

Lucius hesitated before drinking the fairly vile-smelling concoction, but he had to admit his defeat before the Dark Lord really did curse him, so with great difficulty, the mixture went down.

"It will take no more than five minutes to start working, long enough to go over the plan." Tom said with no room for argument. "Eldridge has been staying in Muggle London for quite some time now, living in something called The Ritz hotel I believe."

"According to the Muggle I talked to, he frequents the bar downstairs, he's there almost every night and keeps to himself, so it won't be hard to get close to him." Rabastan added with a smirk. "He's the fellow slumped over the bar counter."

Tom continued without being particularly delicate. "You will get him to talk and then you will make him disappear, preferably without bloodstains on the walls."

Lucius gave a nod but still looked positively sullen and uncooperative.

Rubbing his temples to stave off another headache, the Dark Lord hissed. "I'm not ordering you to fuck him, Lucius, just get him to talk. This has to be flawless and it cannot be traced back to us. With Kingsley's rather vivid death, we can't have any more setbacks."

One stiff nod later, Lucius stopped fighting against it, but he did have to fight the strong wave of nausea that came over him. As if that wasn't enough, every muscle in his body was hurting as if it was on fire, the very nerve endings were aching. Severus moved to the blonde's side, mindful of his own aching shoulder and chest, but Lucius bolted from the room like a skittish horse, leaving behind a roomful of worried faces. Draco was the only one who followed him.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Rabastan asked.

"Did you just give him an untested potion?" Hermione rounded on the Dark Lord, her eyes furious. Cissy was right there to back Hermione up.

Tom offered no explanations which angered Hermione further. "I'll go see if he's all right." the young witch said, but mostly meant it for the Potion Master who was ready to do it himself.

Not comfortable with the looks he was getting, Tom started pacing. Severus wasn't much better and his normally firm expression was melting into a more concerned one.

Draco came back after a few passing minutes, looking amused and Cissy immediately asked, "What's going on?"

"Lots of vomiting and cursing. Something about rusty scissors and cocks, but I opted to leave before he finished his rant. Hermione is in there, I guess it's a girl thing." the younger blonde added with a chuckle.

"Will he be long?" Tom dryly drawled. "The spell must be cast now, we don't have all day."

"A little patience is required, My Lord." Narcissa tutted.

Rabastan snorted at the woman's boldness. So they waited and waited some more, until Barty couldn't stand it anymore and snapped. "What could possibly take that long?"

"Until you have grown a pair of tits, I suggest you watch your tone."

Barty, being closest to the door, found himself staring at a rather lean and swanlike neck that turned into an even better looking chest. That was as far as Barty got with his admiring before Severus' icy drawl pulled his eyes away. "If you do not wish to part with your eyesight, I suggest you direct your gaze elsewhere."

Even Tom, who had never really thought about women as potential lovers, had to force his eyes to remain on the wallpaper pattern. It was making him all sorts of uncomfortable and he was not the only one.

"I take it I pass." Lucius said with a smooth feminine voice that was eerily similar to his own voice yet softer and silkier than any woman Tom had heard before. It didn't surprise him that even in a female body, Lucius would still command the room. "Since my robes are ruined, I borrowed this." The skimpy robe of black silk was not enough to hide much.

"I'm going to need therapy after this." Draco mumbled upon raking his eyes up and down his father's supple and curvaceous female body that was in serious need of more material to cover it. He really didn't need to know what thighs looked like, unless they belonged to a pair of Weasley heathens.

Severus nearly ripped his own outer robe off and threw it to the blonde. He's head snapped towards Rabastan, his brother and Barty, who had gravitated away from Severus. "Wear it until those three idiots start controlling their cavemen urges."

"Well excuse me for being a bloody man." Rodolphus huffed, earning a playful nudge from Bellatrix who giggled, obviously amused by the situation.

Lucius flashed a row of white before covering up what Severus would have called a walking temptation.

Hermione, having arrived just before Lucius managed to cover everything up, noticed Barty's uncomfortable stance. She could understand, Minister or not, Barty was still a living and breathing man. Whether it was something achieved by a potion, Lucius was in fact a woman with very womanly attributes and had the brazenness to flaunt it. Barty was affected as much as any man with life in them would have been.

Tom cleared his throat and said, "The spell will bind the potion to the incantation and once I remove it, the effects of it will revert back to normal."

The spell wasn't very long but the golden bindings that wrapped around Lucius took some time to sink in. When the spell was done and the magic settled down, Lucius swayed a little before going entirely limp. Thankfully he didn't hit the floor, Barty's arms caught Lucius.

"Now, that was not supposed to happen." Tom said curiously, eying the unconscious Death Eater.

Cradling the female frame of one of his best friends made Barty highly fidgety. He had his hands on a very female body but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was not supposed to look down the tantalising cleavage in front of his eyes. It all took about a second before he passed Lucius over to Severus, but to him it felt like hours of being under immense pressure. The deadly glare and promise of torture he received from Severus was enough for him to step away.

"Put him on the sofa, I mean _her_ on the sofa." Cissa said as she shooed her sister and Rabastan from the settee.

Severus laid Lucius on the settee and said, "It must be a side effect of the spell binding the potion."

Draco coughed awkwardly and waved his hand in an absent motion over his father's prone form. "You might want to pull that robe a bit downwards, I'm seeing a lot more than I ever wanted."

Narcissa took out her wand and gave a soft waving motion with it. Severus' black robe had fallen off as Barty handed Lucius over to the Potion Master and the silk robe that remained was not meant for innocent eyes, therefore it was only appropriate that the witch decided to change it. A light pillow was made into a blanket and Severus gave the witch a thankful look as he covered up his lover.

"Draco, go fetch some water."

A snappy reply was on the tip of his tongue, but Hermione pinched his arm before he could speak. She hissed. "Just do it. No arguments."

The younger blonde disappeared but not before pressing his lips into a thin line and glaring at the witch.

"Revive him." Tom ordered, getting impatient. When no one made a move to wake Lucius, the Dark Lord added with a much darker tone. "Today is possible."

Severus took it upon himself and cast the spell. It didn't seem to make a difference, but slowly Lucius blinked. Tom motioned the Lestranges to leave the room and they complied because they knew that look in their Master's eyes; there was no room for arguments nor anything but utter obedience. Barty was lingering somewhere in the background, but one look from Voldemort had him stepping outside. None of them were brave enough to say what was on their mind, what had been on their minds ever since Harry Potter had left the manor.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to gather yourself and then I expect you to get dressed and complete your mission. Charles Weasley will be accompanying you to make sure everything goes according to plan."

Severus said with his teeth slightly clenched. "Might I suggest a more suitable escort?"

"No, you may not." the Dark Lord states rather flippantly and added. "You have eight minutes remaining, I suggest you be quick about it."

Then he was gone.

Narcissa sighed. "You heard the man."

"I was rather hoping that I was having a bizarre dream but the lack of cock feels entirely real." Lucius grumbled but it didn't sound half as annoyed with the new voice.

"Out of all the possible choices, he picks Charlie bloody Weasley." Severus muttered as he stood from the sofa. "He's not even a Death Eater."

"You know that he's the best wizard for the job, not only is he unfamiliar to this Eldridge fellow, he cares a great deal about Lucius' safety."

Lucius stretched and explored the temporary body he was in as Severus stomped towards the door, clearly annoyed. He only stopped when Lucius said, "He won't try anything."

"Only because he's not fond of your current form, otherwise he would, with great pleasure I'm sure."

"Listen to yourself, you sound like whiny child who had his toy taken from him. Charlie has been nothing but courteous and let's not forget that it was me who approached him in the first place. I used him, not the other way around." Narcissa chuckled as Lucius stood with willowy arms on curvy hips and gave Severus a lecture. "Now, I need something to wear and an incredibly speedy tutorial on how to act like I wasn't just magically turned into a woman. And if possible, some knickers because it's bloody uncomfortable."

"Dare I ask what happened to the ones you were wearing before?" Narcissa raised a brow.

The blonde straightened the skimpy robe and said, "I wasn't wearing any. Ask Severus."

Narcissa chuckled as she followed the blonde and said to Snape as she passed him, "Lucky for you, Lucius won't stay like this for long. You wouldn't be able to hide all the grey hairs he will without a doubt give you."

**{oOo}**

Remus' cabin wasn't far from the Greyback camp, located just near the edge of the thick forest that offered sanctuary for the werewolves.

Harry watched the setting sun with a forlorn expression marring his brow, even staying with Remus hadn't brought any happiness into the morbidly passing days.

"I made some hot chocolate."

The green-eyed teen gave a disinterested nod and pulled a red and green woollen blanket over his shoulders. It had been a week already, but Harry still refused to see Tom. He was no longer angry over the fact that his lover had kept things from him, he was more annoyed than angry, but Tom hadn't reached out either and that made the teen think about the complex relationship between them. If it even was a relationship.

"Not that I mind the company, but I was rather surprised by your visit." Remus began, "Mind sharing what troubles you, cub?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing and everything. Regulus is staying at Malfoy Manor right now and I packed up for the night or two so we wouldn't run into each other." After a passing moment in silence, Harry asked, changing the subject. "Did you hear what happened to Kingsley after he tired to behead Snape?"

Remus said, "Only that he was executed for his crimes."

"Yes, that's what made the papers, the polished version." the teen gave a nod and continued. "After he sent that curse at Snape and all hell broke loose, Lucius snapped. I mean he literally turned into Bellatrix the Psycho and killed Shacklebolt, slit his throat and all. At least that's what Hermione told me, she keeps me informed about all sorts of interesting Death Eater things."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Harry." Remus spoke with concern and he was dead serious about it.

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean, I worry about myself from time to time, but you'd be surprised how normal they really are. Death Eaters they may be, but the Order and Dumbledore always made them out to be so horrible and monster-like, but in truth, they are just as human as you and I. Kingsley got what he deserved, he should have kept his mouth shut and just surrender without a fuss, instead he tried to kill the Dark Lord's right hand man. He practically asked for it and I don't really blame Lucius for giving him a particularly nasty death."

"What about Voldemort?"

Harry snapped. "What about him? I'm pretty sure he's still the same evil prick he was before I left his charming company."

"You don't have to talk about him, I'm not going to push you, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about it if you feel like it." the werewolf said and took a seat across from Harry, casually sipping his chocolate.

"All right, maybe I feel like talking about it." Harry said with a sigh. "Am I being childish about this whole thing? I mean, a part of me feels as if I'm being stupid and maybe a bit too harsh on him, but another part, a much larger part, is telling me that I have a right to feel betrayed. He lied to me and you know I hate it when people lie to me."

Remus looked pensive. "He did lie and he kept things from you, but you said that he only lied to keep you from getting hurt."

"I didn't say that," Harry said in a petulant huff, only to add. "Okay, I might have said that but that doesn't mean anything."

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, let alone defending Voldemort, but I think he genuinely believed that he could fix it before you found out the truth. The outcome of it was disaterous, I agree, but he didn't lie to you because he wanted to hurt you. From what you have told me and what little I have seen myself, I believe he only wanted to keep you from getting hurt. Of course, he is the Dark Lord, but he seems to care for you."

"Everyone has lied to me, my whole life I've heard half-truths and what people think I want to hear. The Order did nothing but control my choices, I was pushed into making all the right decisions, at least what was right according to Dumbledore and his lackeys. Poor little parentless Harry, so easy to control because I didn't have anyone, but they were wrong in thinking that I didn't see what they were doing. Now I'm surrounded by people who don't need to lie to me in order to make me do things for them and I got used to it, that's why it felt like Tom betrayed me when he didn't tell me about Regulus. I never expected him to be the one who kept things from me."

Leaning back in his seat, Remus spoke, "He didn't tell you because he wanted to protect you."

"I know and that's why I don't understand any of it." Harry cried out with frustration. "He hasn't said one word to me, not a single word about what I mean to him or how he feels about me, but then he does these stupid little things that show me that he does care and that he feels something. How am I supposed to know if he doesn't talk to me, I can't keep guessing and reading into things, as if it's such a bloody hardship to just tell me."

Remus chuckled. "But it is a hardship, considering who we are talking about. It's easy to forget that others may not be as openly affectionate as you are, Harry. His feelings are in those stupid little things he does."

"When I packed up and went to stay with Narcissa and Lucius, I thought that he'd come after me. He didn't, only told Snape to tell me that I needed to attend some meeting. That was it, nothing else. A week has passed and he hasn't even tried to contact me through the Malfoys or Snape, it's like he completely forgot about me. I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt."

"I don't know why I haven't noticed it before but you certainly are as stubborn as a Black. Reminds me of Sirius and his ability to hold on to things for decades."

Harry snatched the werewolf's cup and took a mouthful of the hot beverage. He held the mug to warm his hands, saying. "I miss him and I hate that, I'm not supposed to miss the Dark Lord and his elaborate ways of torturing me. I'm not supposed to like any of that but I do. It's like something really heavy is sitting on my chest and I can't breathe properly and I know that Tom can make the feeling go away."

"You know that I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but I don't have to understand it because for me it's enough if you understand and that it makes you happy. I won't stop you from doing whatever you need to do, but if you are asking for my opinion, I think I'd say that if he makes you happy, then don't let it slip away."

"You think I should go to him, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think you should do, what matters is what you feel is the right thing to do."

Harry frowned. "Don't get all philosophical with me, Remus. What am I supposed to do?"

Remus laughed and stood. "I don't have all the answers, cub."

When the man made a move to leave, Harry muttered. "I was thinking about going to the manor, you know... to get some stuff, I guess you could come along and help me get...stuff. Maybe check on Snape, I'd hate to miss out on his suffering."

"Of course, but only to get stuff." Remus stated wryly, though his amusement was showing.

"You bloody well know what I mean, so are you coming or not?"

**{oOo}**

"Harry?" Hermione saw the green-eyed teen in the parlour, but the teen had yet to notice her, instead he was looking around as if he expected to get caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "Harry Potter, are you ignoring me?"

The green-eyed wizard looked up and saw Hermione coming down the stairs, her brow set in a scowl. "Sorry... no, I'm not ignoring you. I'm just trying figure out if I did the right thing by coming here or if I should turn back now when I still have the chance."

"Of course you did the right thing," Hermione said, "Besides, I've been going crazy without you here."

"I brought Remus with me, for moral support and possible backup if things get heated."

As if hearing his name being mentioned, Remus appeared from the sitting room. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Hermione is fine, seeing as I can't call you Professor any longer."

Harry was looking around, his expression speaking for him. The witch cleared her throat and said, "The Dark Lord is in his study, everyone else is upstairs."

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"It's better if I show you, you're going to need some visual proof to go along with whatever I tell you."

Remus told the wizard. "I'll wait in the sitting room. Whatever is up there, I don't think I'm quite ready for it."

Judging by Hermione's snort, Harry gave the man a quick nod and followed Hermione up the staircase. The upper floor seemed dark, aside from the light coming from one room. Hermione asked as delicately as she could, "Just how gay are you, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a confused expression. When Hermione didn't clarify and just stared at him in anticipation, the wizard shrugged. "Um, pretty gay... strictly into menacing Dark Lords. Am I going to get hexed if I say that I don't particularly like the female anatomy."

Hermione smiled. "No, you won't get hexed. I just needed to make sure."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"You will, trust me, just remember to watch out for Professor Snape if you do like it a bit too much."

Harry perked up. "Snape's here?"

"Hush." Hermione ordered and said, "Follow me."

They kept walking until Hermione pushed open the door to the only room with a light inside. Harry could hear Narcissa's laughter; clear and melodic like tinkling crystals. Hermione pulled him inside.

Draco was there, clutching his sides as he laughed into a pillow. He was the first one to notice Harry and made sure everyone else knew as well. "Potty, where the devil have you been? You can't just leave without telling me."

"Harry dear, we didn't know you were coming tonight?" Narcissa said as she appeared from another room, though despite her surprised tone she was obviously happy to see the young man. She then turned to her own son and said sweetly, the warning clearly veiled behind the smile. "Draco, stop acting like an ill-mannered child."

"Forgive my rude behaviour, Mother." the blonde sniffed, still visibly annoyed as he glared at Harry. "Harry is not obligated to tell me anything, though it would have been nice."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I've been busy." Harry told the young blonde, earning a less hostile smile in return. Looking around, Harry asked. "What exactly is happening here?" Considering the grin on Draco's face, it was something good.

Draco smirked. "What? Didn't Granger tell you? Oh, this is brilliant. Allow me to fill you in then."

Narcissa scowled at her son but didn't say anything. Her cold expression was enough to get the message across.

"He wouldn't have believed me anyway." Hermione shot back at the blonde. The girl pushed Harry away from the door and went to sit on the small settee by the window. Sometimes Harry wondered just how much Hermione had taken to their new life, the witch was far too comfortable and relaxed than Harry had ever seen his best friend.

Something made a crashing sound in the adjoining room and the door flew open, almost cracking the wall behind it. Snape walked out, sour as usual. When he saw Harry, his dark eyes got even darker, it was downright sinister.

"I know that look." Harry said, his voice rising. "That's the 'I hate Potter' look." His eyes met Hermione's across the room and the boy added with a whine, "You said that I wasn't going to get hexed."

"No one is going to hex you." Hermione assured him with a quirk of her lips.

Severus rolled his eyes, no matter how impossible it seemed and drawled. "I was merely surprised to see you here. I allowed myself a moment of hope that perhaps the Dark Lord will stop handing out the Cruciatus as if it was a blessing instead of a mind-numbingly painful curse. He's been difficult in your absence. Fix it."

Harry felt conflicted and only said, "I might be willing to see him." He gave the people in the room an odd look and asked, "I still don't get why all of you are here and why Draco was laughing like an idiot."

"_Severus Snape, if you think I'm going outside dressed like Augusta Longbottom, you are sorely mistaken_."

Turning his attention towards the other room, Harry was about to ask what the hell was that but he was too busy gaping like a fish when Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered. "Morgana have mercy on my soul."

Narcissa disappeared into the other room, her voice tight as her voice went shrilly. "That dress was my mother's wedding gift."

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and made him sit on the bed, he leaned closer and whispered. "They've been doing this for almost an hour, it's fascinating yet slightly nauseating. I regret not inviting Fred and George."

"_You will wear this, even if I have to drag you out by your hair. Stop fussing, it's fine._"

Draco hummed. "Mother can be very vicious."

"What the hell is going on? Who's in there?"

"Just observe, Potty." said the blonde teen. "Don't tell me no one told you about the mission? I was sure Granger at least told you, never mind the fact that I wasn't told."

Harry asked in a hiss. "What bloody mission? I just got here, remember. I don't exactly get the Death Eater daily with my morning paper."

"Father got roped into a mission that requires a more feminine touch so to speak. And when I say feminine I quite literally mean a female touch."

"No way." Harry gawked. "There's no way that it's your dad in there."

"Believe it, Potter." Severus grumbled, clearly not amused.

Narcissa came out with a tense smile that spoke of her irritation. "I feel like tea. Anyone care for some tea?"

She walked out, leaving only the younger ones and Snape, who was not that happy to stay. And then there was this very attractive blonde witch standing by the adjoining door with her arms crossed, and one blonde eyebrow arched. Harry couldn't help himself. He got up and decided that he needed to get closer. Still as tall as Lucius, more slender perhaps and definitely more curvy, but still intimidating and haughty. Definitely a Malfoy then.

"Potter, eyes up here."

"This is incredible. How is that even possible. I mean, you're _you_ but clearly not you. Are those real?" the teen spoke. "The twins will want to study whatever spell or potion was used, they'll make a fortune." Harry took a minute to decide and then said, "You're not wearing that are you. It's a bit...weird, makes you look a bit old-fashioned. It's very Bloody Baron meets Queen Victoria."

Lucius managed the first genuine smile after the transformation. "That's what I'm been telling them for the past thirty minutes. Narcissa was awfully touchy about the subject."

"So what's the mission?" Harry was dying to find out.

"Seducing a member of the Order and making him talk."

Harry snorted. "He's not going to want to jump you if you look like that. Didn't anyone think to ask Hermione? She's a not from the previous century."

"That's what I said." the blonde huffed.

Hermione giggled. "I can transfigure one of the dresses I bought for myself into something less Victorian. I even got the shoes to match."

"Draco, get out and take Mister Cranky with you." Harry said, daring Severus to say something, but it seemed that the man was entirely too fed up to even respond and just walked out. The young blonde got to his feet and followed. When the door was slammed shut, Harry told Hermione to get the dress.

"Just to be clear, this is strange." the green-eyed teen stated.

"I assure you, strange doesn't even begin to describe this."

"Tom could have sent someone else, like an actual woman instead of going though the trouble of making you into one. Seems like a hassle. Didn't know he was in the pimping business."

Lucius chuckled, creeping Harry out with the soft and melodious voice. "Hassle for me, you mean. There simply wasn't anyone else to send, Death Eaters are mostly wizards and the few witches in our ranks are less than lady-like."

"Still, seems like a shitty way to treat one of his most loyal." Harry said, hopping on the cushy bed.

"I've done worse in the name of the Dark Lord's cause. You have met the former Minister Fudge, have you not? An utter imbecile but instrumental in shaping the Ministry into what was a disarray of incompetence and chaos. Perfect for the Dark Lord to implement his cause and ideals." there was a sneering look on the blonde's face, as if Lucius had remembered a particularly bad memory. Adding with a cruel smile, the fair-haired wizard turned witch said, "Other than being a cretin, he was also rather handsy, I had to keep him on a tight leash and that required certain liberties."

"Oh, yuck." Harry made a gagging sound. "Don't tell me you've met little Fudge. I might lose my dinner."

"Heavens no," the blonde grimaced, evidently just as disgusted. "Flattery works wonders when done right, but he did try more than once. I Obliviated him after his advances got too abundant and cursed him with a rather nifty impotence hex, but that didn't stop him from trying."

Harry's brow was marred with a frown and he asked without subtlety. "Why didn't you refuse this mission? It's clear that it's making you feel uncomfortable."

"It may be easy for you to say 'no' to the Dark Lord and disobey him, but I'm not his lover nor his closest friend, I am merely his servant and though my place is by his side, I am still under his command and it's my duty to follow orders."

Hermione cleared her throat, having entered the room without alerting the others. She held out the dress and said, "It should fit, but I'll need to adjust it once you put it on."

Taking the gown from the younger witch, Lucius disappeared into the bathroom. Harry felt bad for the blonde, itching to go tell Tom what he thought about his idiotic plan.

"Do you think they resent me because I get away with defying the Dark Lord and that he doesn't treat me like a follower?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, that's not true. I can't speak for all of them, especially for those in the lower ranks, but no one here resents you for being the Dark Lord's lover. I think they're secretly glad that he's no longer mindlessly killing everyone who annoys him."

"It's so easy for Tom to make his Death Eaters do things he knows they don't want to do, but he doesn't care as long as the job gets done. Lucius and Severus have been by his side for years, longer than I've been alive and it's so easy for him to treat them as if they are nothing but servants. No one even thinks about refusing him because they fear him and because they have given him their loyalty and sadly, they expect nothing in return." Harry didn't like it one bit and he was upset about it, especially because it was Snape and Malfoy and since when was he worried about them. Stupid ideas tended to make Harry question his sanity.

"It's a bit depressing, I agree, but right now it can't be changed. We need to get Lucius ready because Charlie is already downstairs waiting and Rabastan has their Portkey ready."

"Charlie is going too? Like a bodyguard or as a date?"

Hermione chuckled. "He's there to keep an eye on Lucius and in case something goes wrong. It's a public place and they'll be surrounded by Muggles, it has to be covert and not raise suspicion."

The bathroom door opened and Hermione was first to say. "I find it unfair that the dress did nothing for my figure but fits you like a glove."

Harry had to agree, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that. He wasn't suicidal.

"It's a bit tight." the blonde complained, running delicately slim fingers over the waistline. While the dress seemed like a flowing mesh of silk and lace, ending just above the blonde's knees, the top part was tight and left no room for imagination.

"Men love it when it's tight. At least straight men do." Hermione said with a smirk, seeing as Harry didn't even blink. "All you need now is a pair of shoes, though I'm not sure how well you can walk in these."

The pair of heels Hermione held out would have made any man nervous, Harry was eying the shoes as if they were offending him personally. Hermione had her doubts, even she hadn't felt comfortable in the heels, but she wasn't going to tell Lucius that.

"Can you charm them into a different colour? Perhaps the dress as well?"

"I'm thinking deep green with a some silver." Harry piped in.

Hermione gave him a look. "You wear socks from different pairs and you dress like a twelve year-old, you don't get a vote."

"It's very Slytherin." Harry argued. "Lucius likes green, right?"

Giving an amused nod, the blonde held back a chuckle as Harry smiled smugly. "See? Lucius agrees with me. I'm a genius."

"Fine, but I won't be changing it again if you don't like it."

The previous peachy colour shimmered away into a deep shade of green, contrasting against the blonde's lily white skin and sun-kissed hair. Hermione gave the dress a critical look before walking over to the bed where an ornamented box was laid out. Harry saw something shining in the witch's hand as Hermione walked back to them and handed something to Lucius. "Too much jewellery will make you look tacky and a necklace will only make him look at your cleavage, but a brooch will be elegant."

The girl clasped a thin bracelet around the blonde's wrist and attached the gleaming brooch. "Rabastan did suggest that 'slapping some make-up on' would do the trick." Lucius said with contempt, making Hermione smile.

"I will treasure this image forever, but the sooner you go back to normal, the better." Harry motioned towards the door. "Give Lucy the shoes and let's go see if Snape's eye will start twitching."

Hermione ignored the teen and handed the heels to the blonde who eyed them with some sort of odd enthrallment, a certain gleam. The younger witch noticed it and groaned to herself. "Something tells me that the shoes won't be a problem."

**{oOo}**

Charlie didn't like his new task, he could admit that he absolutely loathed it. Not that the Dark Lord cared about anyone's misery. A Weasley being unhappy was probably on Voldemort's list of most liked things.

"Cheer up, pretty boy," Rabastan's mocking jeer brought Charlie back from whatever daze his thought were in. "Nice touch with the leather."

Remus chuckled upon seeing the redhead's clenched fists. Though he didn't know what Charlie was doing there, he could only guess that it wasn't for some late night tea with the Dark Lord. Snape strode into the parlour and immediately walked back out as his eyes took in Charlie's form.

For some reason that had Rabastan cackling, he was howling with laughter.

"It's Lupin, right?"

Remus turned around and came face to face with a man he recognized as Barty Crouch Junior. A man who was also the new Minister.

"Remus Lupin, yes."

"We should converse on the subject of the new creature laws the Ministry is trying to put into practice, I'm in need of some rational ideas and opinions on the matter."

With an awkward nod, the werewolf stammered. "Of course, anything I can do to help."

"Good, I'll have my secretary set up a meeting sometime next week."

Whatever Remus was about to say was swallowed by the man as he saw Harry come down the stairs with a woman in tow, a very distracting woman with the ability to make Remus choke on his tongue. Harry was grinning and gave Charlie a hug as the blonde woman descended like a goddess wrapped in green and silver.

Rabastan raked his eyes up and down and whistled. "Salazar himself would be revived if he saw this."

Out of nowhere, Narcissa appeared and cleared her throat. She wanted to comment that the dress on Lucius was gorgeous, but kept her mouth in a thin line. It was beginning to look as if all the witches were starting to feel as if they were lacking.

"All right, can everyone stop acting as if they haven't seen a beautiful woman before and let's get this show on the road." Harry said, his voice bringing everyone out from their stupor. He smirked at Remus and told the man. "Now aren't you glad you came along, Remy?"

His face was surely as red as the Gryffindor flag and after an awkward cough to hide his inability to form words, the tawny haired man looked away. Harry sorted, he love it when Remus blushed like a virgin. Hermione came jogging down the stairs and gave the blonde what looked like a fur coat.

"Is that a mink fur coat?" Harry asked curiously, snatching it up from the witch and petting it.

"How in Merlin's name do you know about mink coats, when I know for a fact that you can't even properly tie your shoelaces."

"That's not true, I just prefer not to tie them." Harry said sullenly, but that only made Hermione raise a brow and smirk.

Lucius didn't feel like standing there any longer and said, "This is all very fascinating, but it's best if we leave now, before I change my mind."

Harry offered a sympathetic look. "Right. Charlie, keep your pants on and don't let Lucius get molested by drunk Muggles."

It was Charlie's turn to flush red and he glared at the green-eyed wizard, but that only served to make Harry smirk at him. The grin he was wearing was nothing short of infuriating. Rabastan threw the Portkey to Harry and the green-eyed teen handed it to Charlie, along with something else that the redhead pocketed.

It was giving Harry a delicious rush, taking charge of the whole situation and it seemed to suit everyone because no one argued.

The Portkey whisked the two away, but even after they were gone, Remus was still frowning. He chuckled and shook his head as if he had heard a brilliant joke. "It's certainly never dull around here."

"You have no idea." Harry replied with amusement.

**{oOo}**

With the excitement having died down, Harry found himself behind the door to Tom's study. All sorts of feelings raced through him, ranging from one extreme to another. He was still angry, but it was becoming more and more unclear as to why he was angry and if he was angry at himself or Tom.

Anxiety was one of the many things Harry was feeling inside, it was clawing at this chest like a trapped animal. Before he could change his mind and turn tail, Harry lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He didn't receive an answer and neither did it happen after several more knocks. Prepared to leave, Harry stepped away from the door and turned to go, only to run straight into something solid. Of all the solid things to run into, Harry just had to plant his face against the Dark Lord's chest.

Adjusting his glasses, the green-eyed teen bit his lip, taking a few steps back.

"Don't do that."

"I can't help that I'm blind like a bat." Harry muttered.

Tom lifted his hand to Harry's face and ran his thumb over the teen's lower lip. "I mean don't bite your lip, it drives me crazy when you do that."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" smirked the teen.

"It's infuriating." Tom dryly stated. His harsh expression changed a bit as he said, "It makes me want to kiss you until you stop doing it." But that was all the softness Harry got from Tom before the stony face was back and Tom snatched his hand back as if the touch had burned him. "Why have you come here, Harry. You were fairly clear about your departure last time I saw you."

"I was hoping that we could talk." came the hesitant response.

Tom smiled cruelly, a hollow and mocking voice followed that could make Harry's heart ice over. "Talk about what? I didn't know we still had something to talk about."

"Stop!" Harry snapped, getting worked up over the fact that Tom was acting unfeeling again. "Stop being so fucking cold for once. Don't act like it's nothing, because it's not nothing. You did something unforgivable in my eyes, it made me so angry and vulnerable, you hurt me and you didn't even understand that what you did made me feel betrayed. You dismissed everything I felt."

"I did it to protect you." Tom growled.

"I know and I can see that now." Harry retorted. Letting defeat cloud his thoughts, Harry pulled back and his voice was impossibly small. "I was so confused and you made me think that you didn't care at all. You just let me leave, Tom."

"Because you made it clear that nothing was going to stop you." Tom gritted out; confused because he didn't know what Harry wanted to hear.

Harry glared with gleaming eyes. "You were supposed to stop me, come after me and tell me that you cared, that I matter to you. You didn't do anything and I don't know what to think anymore. "

Tom didn't speak. He didn't know how or what to say. Harry took a deep breath and tried to move past the man, but Tom hooked his fingers around Harry's arm. Pressing his nose into the teen's hair, Tom heaved a sigh. "You are the most frustratingly beautiful creature I have ever met, you drive me insane and for some reason I don't mind, I crave it like nothing else in this world. You left me and I forgot everything you saw in me. I no longer like who I am without you."

"You have to give back as much as you take, Tom. This will never last if you never give anything back."

"What if I don't know how to do that?"

Harry smiled sadly, looking up into the man's crimson eyes. "Just love me. I don't want anything else, I only want to know that you care."

"I only care about you." Tom whispered.

"No need to strain yourself, right?" Harry chuckled, trying to stave off the tears that had started to gather.

"Don't be cheeky, this isn't exactly something I like to talk about. I find it hard to discuss such things."

Harry rested his head on Tom's chest and said, "That's called being emotionally constipated. You'll get there eventually. Maybe there's a spell or a potion for it."

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Harry purred. "Seeing as we are on the subject of the many wonders of magic, do you think you did the right thing by sending Lucius on that mission tonight...I'd say that it wasn't one of your best moments, but that's just me."

There was a pause and then a heavy sigh.

"That's what I thought." Harry hummed, still pressed up against the Dark Lord like an affectionate kitten. "Lucius looked amazing, in case you missed it, but _she_ was miserable and didn't tell you to piss off because you're so scary and would have cursed him...I mean _her._ They would follow you everywhere, no matter what, because they respect you and they believe in you. Don't repay them for their loyalty with bullshit missions that humiliate them."

"Since when are you my advisor?"

"Since you took me in and forced me to play nice with everyone. Believe it or not, but I actually like most of them, even Snape has grown on me. We're this big dysfunctional family and we look out for each other."

Tom didn't think twice and Apparated them into the bedroom they had shared since the first night together. "You belong here, I never want to see this bed empty."

"You planning on keeping me there all the time?"

"With a Sticking Charm if I have to."

Harry cooed, earning a dark look from Voldemort. "Did you hug my pillow at nights? Did you miss me?"

"As a matter of fact I did miss your presence." Tom said, pulling Harry closer. It wasn't time for bed yet and they still needed to talk. "First thing tomorrow, you will retrieve your belongings from Malfoy Manor and come back to me."

"Are you asking nicely or ordering me?" Harry questioned.

"I'm ordering you, because I don't ask for things."

Harry cocked his brow. "You demand them, but I'll let it slide this time, since you're pretty desperate to get me back to bed."

"You will resume your studies, if not in Hogwarts, then with tutors." Tom said.

"Don't push your luck." warned the green-eyed teen. "You won't bully me into doing what you want me to do. Rule number one is that you don't order me around like I'm one of your stupid minions."

"And what's rule number two?" Tom asked, circling Harry.

The teen looked pensive. "I want breakfast in bed every morning."

"Now you're pushing your luck, brat."

"Fine, if I don't get breakfast, I want morning sex."

Tom grabbed Harry by the waist and lightly bit his neck. "I think we can arrange that."

"And you have to take me out, somewhere nice and romantic, with candles and delicious food. I want dates, lots of them." Harry listed with a smile. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours and that you are all mine. I want vacations, somewhere warm and I want you to befriend the people who have served you for years. Be less of a bastard and invite them over for supper, as a friend and not the Dark Lord."

Tom groaned. "So demanding. And you accuse me of ordering you around."

"Doesn't feel so good if someone does it to you." Harry grinned evilly. "We're going to have so much fun. But first, you need to make nice with Lucius, if you don't want your most devoted supporter to ditch you for a modelling career in the Muggle world. And get Snape something nice, you did just pimp out his lover and that did not bring a smile on his face."

"Please stop rubbing it in, I am well aware that I might have just lost two of my most valuable associates."

"I like that word. Associates." Harry tested the word and grinned. "You do care, Tom. Admit it and I'll suck your cock."

Tom pushed Harry on the bed, making the teen land flat on his back. The mischievous grin stayed in place, even when Tom's eyes darkened and seemed bottomless with desire. "What else will you do?"

"Tell me you love me and I'll lose the clothes and spread my legs open wide."

"I want to bury myself deep inside and never leave." Tom hissed as he caged Harry under his own body, both hands cradling Harry's face.

With a snort, the green-eyed teen pushed at Tom's chest. "You're a dirty old man. Shame on you, Tom."

"You seem to be enjoying it."

"Very much so." said the teen, opening up as the Dark Lord slid his tongue into his warm mouth. Sucking on Tom's tongue, Harry moaned as a hand raked down his stomach and sneaked towards his fly. "Don't distract me. We have things to discuss."

Tom didn't like that at all and tried to coax Harry's lips to open for him. He said, his own lips ghosting over the boy's mouth. "Later. After I make you scream my name."

Harry giggled as Tom's hand worked on his jeans and brushed against a patch of skin, making it tickle. He cleared his throat and said, trying to sound sure of himself. "No. Talk now, fuck later."

"Listen to yourself," Tom purred into his ear, licking a trail down his neck. "So ready for me, eager to come undone under me. My little Gryffindor whore."

Breathlessly, Harry muttered. "Pervert."

"We'll have plenty of time to talk, but if I don't get into that tight arse of yours right this minute, I might just combust."

Harry shook his head, laughing, "You're so impatient. Evil, bossy Dark Lord that you are. Fine, slither in."

"That wasn't half as funny as you thought." Tom said in a dry tone.

"Come on, it was pretty funny." Harry pouted like a child and added. "I got loads more. Ride me like a Firebolt, make my broom spin _"_

Tom stopped Harry from speaking any further, covering the teen's mouth with his own. Kissing was all right, it was awesome, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the two of them. Enjoying the glazed look in Harry's bright eyes, Tom quickly rid him of his robe and trousers, pulling Harry's jeans down with such speed it almost made Harry slide off the bed with them. Ridiculously flimsy boxers followed.

Letting his legs fall open, Harry hummed with pleasure. It turned into a sob when Tom placed a row of kisses on his inner thigh, making a wet trail towards the younger wizard's hip.

"I thought you were about to combust." Harry asked.

"Now who's being impatient." the Dark Lord replied. "Maybe I want to admire you before ravishing you."

"I like that, ravish away." Harry bent his knees and moaned with delight when Tom slotted himself between his legs, curling his fingers around the teen's slim waist, bringing Harry closer to the body hovering over him. For a moment, only their breathing filled the room and Harry felt himself falling into Tom's expressive eyes. Instead of fearing it, Harry embraced it and smiled, perhaps with more fondness that Tom had ever known. It was unsettling and fulfilling and perfect.

"Don't ever leave me, Harry." Tom said, something thick clogging his throat as he spoke. He started intently at the green-eyed wizard trapped under him and spoke, his voice resembling a low, possessive growl. "I can turn my back on this world. Destroy it, turn it into ash, but never you."

"I won't." Harry whispered. "As long as you're mine, I will never want to be anywhere but here with you."

Twisting his fingers into the mess that was Harry's hair, the Dark Lord pressed their foreheads together and thrust inside, making Harry hiss. But it was a good hiss and he soon started making keening noises.

"Stay with me."

Harry laughed, though it came out almost watery and choked. "I'm not going anywhere."

**{oOo}**

Even though Muggles weren't very high on Lucius' list of things the blonde tolerated, the fair-haired Death Eater had to admit that they weren't completely useless. The establishment was grand-looking, it was certainly noticeable enough with crystal chandeliers. There was an air of sophistication around it and it suited Lucius just fine.

The place was filled with Muggles, something that made Lucius cringe but it couldn't be helped.

Charlie slid his arm around the blonde's waist as they walked in and leaned in to whisper. "Let's get this over with." The lounge was just to their left, so Charlie steered the blonde in and took in the dim lights and elegant setting.

"It would be so easy to start a bonfire." Lucius hummed wistfully. "Get me a drink, will you? Nothing too strong."

"I think I'll get two, I sure as hell need one if I want to survive the night. I'll make mine double."

A group of women by the bar started at them, poorly hiding their looks of envy. Lucius was going to enjoy it, it was just for one night and there was no for a repeat performance, so why not make the most of it. A brunet kept eying Charlie and then whispered something to her friend, both were giving the redhead coy smiles. The redhead ordered two drinks and leaned against the counter, displaying his well-built body and giving the ladies a glimpse of tantalizing skin.

The blonde snorted privately when one of the women approached Charlie. Making a quick decision, Lucius walked over. More like stalked, very panther-like and menacing with a sharp smile. Charlie was aware that all of the giggling women were ogling him but he fought the urge to laugh as the dark-haired woman stepped back before even reaching Charlie, fleeing with apprehension in her eyes. Like a gazelle taking off upon meeting a lioness stalking her way.

With a smug smile plastered over her face, the blonde leaned close enough to touch her lips against Charlie's ear and said, "Keep your pants on. Harry will surely be cross with you if you let something bad happen to me."

Taking the glass from the redhead's hand, Lucius smiled all too sweetly. "Eldridge is sitting by the window, alone and on his way to getting properly pissed."

"Maybe he's in need of some company." Charlie suggested.

"Possibly, but he saw us come in together. If I go over there, he won't take the bait that easily. He seems like a bleeding heart. Dumbledore's cohorts always are."

Charlie downed his drink, "What do you mean?"

Lucius mused. "I need to think up a new strategy."

"Okay." was all that Charlie could say. What else was there to say when a Slytherin was plotting? He kept his eyes discreetly on the man who was hidden away in a corner. The man's glass was almost empty. As the wizard started to get up, swaying a bit, Charlie muttered. "He's coming over for a refill."

"Perfect." the blonde said, placing her own glass on the counter. "You have exactly ten seconds to discover your inner brute."

Charlie gaped and rounded the blonde, already creating half of the situation Lucius was hoping for. He was intimidating enough. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not about to drop to my knees, I'll get what I need my way. Damsel in distress works wonders, even more so with Gryffindors. Grab me, push me, anything to get his attention and make me look in need of a knight in shining armour."

Charlie didn't like it but he had no other choice. He still hesitated though. Not liking that a golden opportunity was about to slip away, Lucius snarled, reminding Charlie of the real Lucius Malfoy. "If you ever want little Weasleys of your own, do as I say, otherwise I will be introducing my knee to your balls and render you incapable of reproducing."

Grabbing the blonde by the arm, Charlie yanked Lucius closer and said, "You're very persuasive. I hope this works or we'll both be spending a night in the Dark Lord's dungeons."

It definitely looked as if the red-haired man was hurting his companion, but Charlie was wearing a pitiable kicked puppy look. Thankfully, only Lucius saw that.

"Well, it's working." Lucius hissed. "Get out of here and try to make it look as if I wounded your delicate male ego."

Charlie huffed. "That's actually what happened."

He stalked away, half annoyed that Lucius had manhandled him and half-pleased because he could get out of there and away from the blonde. Female or male, Malfoy was maddening and tempting at the same time.

Rubbing her arm where Charlie had grabbed her, the blonde sniffed as if the redhead really had assaulted her. Eldridge was right there, just a few feet away, eying the blonde with concern but he wasn't making a move. Tears always worked so Lucius tried that, it was rather effortless.

The wizard who was hiding among Muggles awkwardly went through his pocket and offered the distressed woman a yellowish hankie that made Lucius grimace, but it didn't seem to show too much. Lucius accepted the offered handkerchief with a watery smile. Time to get to work. "Thank you, you're very kind."

Eldridge completely fell for it and smiled, straightening his jacket. Muggle suit by the looks of it. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be treated like that."

"Yet it keeps happening." Lucius lied through her perfectly white teeth. "I don't seem to have any luck in that department, most men I've known are not exactly charming company." Slowly lowering herself into the chair next to the man, Lucius slid one leg over the other and allowed the man a teasing peek. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my misfortunes, not to mention hear me blubbering like a child."

_Give a little_, Lucius thought. Give enough to get him to take the bait and then pull him in, that was the plan. It was going to work, but Lucius needed to secure the win. Eldridge was a fickle prey.

"It was supposed to be a nice night." Lucius went on, every now and then glancing at the man. Moving her hands smoothly over her sides the blonde added with a painstakingly sad smile. "I feel like such a fool, dressing up only to be humiliated."

Bleeding heart or not, the wizard couldn't stop his eyes from resting on the blonde's cleavage a tad bit longer than socially acceptable. He seemed to fumble with his hand, not sure where to but it before he placed it on the woman's shoulder. "Obviously, he's an idiot. Any man would be lucky to have you by their side."

_Perfectly gullible._ But instead Lucius said, "You must me the only one thinking that, most men I've dated only want one thing, but I want someone who would cherish me and not used me." Letting out a little sigh, Lucius offered her hand, a single silver bracelet adorning her wrist. "Forgive my manners, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Katrina."

"I'm Richard." the wizard stated. "Can I get you anything? I'd like to buy you a drink if that's all right."

"A vodka tonic sounds lovely."

As the man waved for the bartender to come, Lucius directed her gaze towards the exit, seeing Charlie with his arms crossed, a pondering look etched to his face. It was clear that the Muggles were looking at Charlie with mild horror, wearing leather and tight t-shirts wasn't acceptable there.

Lucius gave the redhead a saucy wink and turned back to the man sitting next to her. The Muggle placed Lucius' drink in front of her and attempted to give the woman a charming smile, but Lucius didn't bother with acknowledging it, instead placed her hand on Eldridge's thigh, inching it closer with each word. "I can't thank you enough for listening. I feel much better already."

"It was my pleasure." the man stammered, definitely flustered.

There was undeniably something new in the man's voice, something that also reflected in his eyes. There was hunger in his eyes. He was hoping for something in return. _Pathetic_, was all Lucius could think of.

"Are you staying here in the hotel?" Lucius enquired innocently, toying with the rim of her glass.

Pulling at his collar, the man cleared his voice. "I have a room here."

"I hope I'm not asking too much or being too presumptuous, but perhaps I could freshen up a bit. I don't have a room of my own."

Stumbling over his words, the man said, "Yes...Yes, of course, whatever you like. I'll take care of the bill."

"Such a gentlemen. I'll wait in the atrium." Lucius touched the man's arm and let her hand linger for a little bit, sinking her claws into the man so he wouldn't get away. It worked too, Eldridge was captivated and ready to sell his mother to the woman playing him like a symphony.

Lucius slipped out of the bar and found Charlie by the doorway, standing behind a potted plant. "What an imbecile." the blonde muttered with a sneer.

"What now?"

"Now I lead him up to his room by his cock, I'll improvise from there. Follow us and wait for the fun to begin. Third floor if I'm not mistaken."

Lucius walked away and slipped back into character as Eldridge arrived and awkwardly ushered the woman towards the lifts. Charlie immediately sprinted towards the main staircase and half-jogged up the steps.

The lift _dinged _as they reached the right floor and Richard showed the blonde into his suite, surprising bold choice for a man who was trying to keep a low profile. Yet again, no one knew him in the Muggle world.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Eldridge tried to place his hand on the blonde's lower back, but Lucius moved away from the contact and said. "I'll try to be quick about it."

With an almost bashful smile, Eldridge nodded. He was probably conjuring up various scenarios with the blonde woman as Lucius disappeared into the en-suite. Closing the door, the blonde suppressed a shudder and lifted the dress a bit, revealing the blonde's wand secured around her upper thigh. Letting the water run for a bit, Lucius calculated the next move and the right curse. The Imperious would do the trick but it was entirely boring. Deciding on her next step, Lucius stepped out. Eldridge, however, was nowhere to be found. Thinking about all the ways the Dark Lord was going to punish them both for losing the Order member, Lucius hurriedly walked into the other room, but it was empty. That only left the bedroom.

It wasn't a surprise that the man was in the bedroom, ready to bounce on the blonde, but Lucius hadn't quite expected the man to stand in the room, stark naked and fluffing up a pillow while humming an annoying tune.

Lucius would have laughed had the situation been less horrifying, not that it wasn't hilarious, because it was plenty. Still, it was getting exceedingly absurd. Making a fast decision, Lucius stunned the man and walked out with the intent of finding Charlie. The redhead was propped against the wall just outside the door.

Seeing the door open and a blonde head poking out, Weasley pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the room in question. Lucius closed the door behind him and said, "I had to stun him, he's in the bedroom. He was more eager than I previously assumed."

Charlie went to see and came back with a grin. "Very eager by the looks of it."

"Either I place him under the Imperious and have him sing like a bird or I wake him up and torture him until he talks or rather squeals."

"A bit of both." Charlie suggested. He looked around the suite and said, "I'll put up some silencing charms and you go wake your new admirer."

Waking up Eldridge was relatively easy. A well-aimed kick to his ribs had the man groaning in pain. He dragged himself up and blinked when he saw the blonde he had taken to his room.

"Never trust a beautiful woman." Lucius chuckled, feeling better that she no longer had to play a naive victim. Raising her wand, Lucius bound the man with ropes and levitated him into the spacious living room where Charlie was working on charms to keep nosy Muggles from hearing them. He also blocked the windows and locked the door with a strong charm.

"I almost forgot, I have a change of clothing for you if you want to get out of the dress."

Lucius was a bit speechless.

Charlie took a small bag from his pocket and enlarged it. He tossed it to the blonde and said, "Harry and Hermione were considerate enough to put something together. Harry gave it to me before we left."

"That was very thoughtful of them, remind me to thank them once we get back to the Manor." Lucius said and disappeared into the other room.

Charlie eyed the man trashing on the carpet, bound with ropes but still naked. It was something he would remember for the rest of his life, it was beyond amusing.

Eldridge was terrified, it was evident in his wide eyes. He was looking at Charlie as if asking for help. "Don't look at me, mate. Next time don't let your prick do the thinking." The gag was keeping the wizard from screaming, but he managed to wail and mutter something incomprehensible, wriggling like a captured pig. Charlie laughed and added, "If a woman as fine as that shows interest in you, something isn't right."

Lucius walked back into the room, saying, "It would only be polite to listen what Mister Eldridge has to say, don't you think?"

Charlie had to admit that even without the dress, Lucius made an attractive woman. A pair of black jeans hugged the blonde's legs perfectly and Hermione's green cashmere sweater suited the blonde well, showing just the right amount of shoulder and neck. The redhead removed the man's gag and stepped away.

"What is the meaning of this? I'll have you arrested, they'll send you to Azkaban. This is kidnapping!"

"I think I liked him better with the gag." Charlie said with a wince. When the man didn't show signs of stopping and just kept ranting, the red-haired snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, getting his attention. "Oi! Shut your mouth. Now either you calm the fuck down or she will hex your bollocks off, your choice." When the man stopped screaming, Charlie grinned. "Good choice. In case you haven't figured it out, we're not kidnapping you, you have no use after you start talking and tell my beautiful friend here what she wants to know."

"You're Death Eaters, aren't you? He sent you to kill me." the man stuttered.

"I like to think that I'm an independent freelancer for the Dark Lord." Charlie said. Lucius trailed her wand up the man's bare arm and Weasley spoke with a low chuckle. "My friend here is a Death Eater, a very good one at that. So you have a choice here, mate. If you don't want to know just how good she is, I suggest telling us what we want to hear."

Lucius laughed and cast the Cruciatus, making the man writhe in pain.

"That's going to give him horrible rug burn." Charlie commented casually.

"All the better." the blonde said. Keeping the man under the curse, Lucius continued. "Tell me about the twins."

"You've been in their presence for more than five minutes, I'd say you know all there is to know." Charlie shrugged. He slumped into the generous leather sofa.

Lucius released the man and waited for a brief moment, only to cast the curse again. "If they are serious about courting my son, I want to know everything about them."

"They're the best brothers a bloke could ask for, generous and kind, but strong-willed and stubborn. If they have set their sights on Draco, they mean it and they won't give up. They're certainly not quitters and they're not stupid, cunning and mischievous that's for sure."

"Please, stop..._Ah_, I'm begging you, I can't..._please_."

Lucius snapped. "Quiet! We're having a discussion, don't be rude."

Charlie snorted when he noticed the man's eyes roll into the back of his head. He was twitching too.

"I think he's ready talk." the redhead spoke, nodding towards the man on the floor. He got up and stretched. "I'm feeling like steak and chips. Don't get blood on the carpets."

Lucius seemed to consider the option. The wizard fought against the ropes and tried to roll himself away from the terrifying blonde. It didn't work, that was sure, but he did get one arm loose and made an attempt to grab at something, anything he could reach. Charlie eyes the cupboard near the door and went to inspect. He found the man's wand.

Seeing the man flail about with his arm, Lucius slashed her wand in the air and smirked when the man screamed in pain, long cuts now decorating his arm. The blood was flowing, but there wasn't nearly enough to stain the floor.

"This will be over in fifteen minutes," Lucius stated with amusement. "Maybe ten if he feels particularly chatty." Twirling her wand between her fingers, the blonde waited. It didn't take long, no more than a minute before the man promised to tell them whatever they wanted to know. And boy did he talk, it was amazing he didn't forget how to breathe as he prattled.

After Lucius had all he needed to report back to the Dark Lord, the blonde Obliviated the man and levitated him back into the bedroom, throwing the covers over him as an afterthought, giving the man some modesty before stepping back into the living room.

Charlie was dismantling the wards and charms he had put in place earlier. "What did you do with him?"

"Made his heart stop." Lucius explained. "The Muggles won't think much of it, it will seem like another regrettable death. Pity I couldn't make it explode."

That concluded their mission, there was nothing else to do.

"I'm still getting steak and chips." Charlie said to the blonde. "Fancy a tour around London? I know a really great place where you can get illegal potions and stuff. There's this bloke who sells them in one of the alleys near Berkeley street."

"Tempting offer indeed. We did finish ahead of schedule."

"I won't tell if you won't." the redhead smirked, throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder. He handed Lucius the fur coat and gave the blonde a devilish smirk.

They slipped out of the hotel room and Lucius spoke as they got outside, taking in the crispy air and starry night, not to mention the moving metal death traps Muggles loved so much. "If you tell anyone I went traipsing around Muggle London with you, I'll hex your bollocks off."

"Fair enough." Charlie shrugged and asked, glancing at the blonde's feet. "You sure you can walk in those?"

"I've had more than an hour of practice." Lucius said. "For the time being, I'm trapped in this body, might as well explore all the possibilities while I'm at it.

The redhead smirked. "Well, shall I just call you Katrina then?"

"Don't get used to it." the blonde warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	18. Chapter 18: A bit of Red and Green

**Author's Note: **I think we have established that I am a terrible updater and it takes me an effing long time to get a new chapter up. Mea culpa.

**Warnings:** Not that you need to be warned, my strangeness has also been recognized. Still...A Muggle dies, some random wizards die and that's about it. Weirdly enough this chapter ended up being rather Lucius-centric with some Charlie added to the mix and almost nothing I had planned made it into this chapter. Anyone who wants to have words over it can do so, but you'll have it out with my muse, he was the one who threatened me and like an obedient slave to his whims I complied.

Regulus will have the next one all to himself, that's a promise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wicked Serendipity<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: A bit of Red and Green**

No one had ever accused Charlie Weasley of being a proper gentleman, so it wasn't all that surprising when he dragged the blonde witch into a loud and seedy pub filled with all sorts of drunken Muggles. The pub was a decent place for a bloke like Charlie, but it wasn't a place for a Malfoy.

As soon as ear-splitting music reached her ears, Lucius cringed but she did not turn around and walk out, instead she followed the redhead towards the back. The bartender behind the counter waved at Charlie and grabbed a glass from a rack above his head. It was beginning to look as if the rusty-haired wizard was a regular.

A young girl came made her way towards the table Charlie had picked out for them and as she reached it, asked. "What can I get you, Charlie?"

"How 'bout a nice steak with everything you have to offer." the redhead grinned.

The girl wrote it down and smile flirtatiously. "Anything else? Denny fixed you a pint already."

"I'll let you know." Charlie winked at the woman. The blonde sitting across from him was looking mildly nauseated and even though Lucius Malfoy would never be caught rolling his eyes, the witch in his stead did and didn't bother hiding her annoyance.

The girl just now glanced at the blonde sitting with the redhead and she did not look pleased, though she covered it up with one of the fakest smiles Lucius had ever seen. It only served to amuse the blonde further. The barmaid asked with forced politeness. "Can I get you anything?"

Charlie piped in. "She'll have a glass of water."

"How generous of you." Lucius sneered.

The girl put her little notepad away and smiled for Charlie. "I'll get you your drinks. If you need anything, just holler."

As the Muggle went back towards the bar area, Charlie slouched back in his chair and said. "You ought to relax a bit, be a little more friendly."

"As opposed to being cold and arrogant? This may come as a surprise, Weasley, but I do not tolerate Muggles."

"A shock, I assure you." the redhead mocked and then leaned forward over the table. "Listen, no one knows who you are, there is no reputation to hold up or image to conceive. We're just two people in a pub, having a bit of downtime, we're not here to hurt these nice Muggles or burn the bloody place down."

"A shame really." Lucius sniffed. "You do understand that we are not friends, Weasley, nor are we ever going to repeat this little gathering."

Charlie laughed. "I distinctly remember you trying to stick your tongue in my ear."

"That was a ruse." Lucius waved it off and added with a cruel smirk. "You didn't actually think that I would sleep with you, did you? You poor gullible fool."

Charlie did not look back at the night with fondness, he was rather sure that he was feeling a lot of anger and hurt over the trick. But he was over it, or at least he had realized that it was a dead end, a scenario which would never happen. He had made peace with the facts, but that did not mean that he had forgotten. "You're right, I was fool, I admit that I fell for your little ploy. Took me a while to nurse my battered ego back into its former glory."

"If you are expecting an apology, Weasley, you have to wait a long time for it. It was necessary evil, one that did little damage if I'm honest, but I have never been well-versed in altruism. I needed you at the time."

"But you have to admit, I am a catch. Snape had to be intimidated by me."

The barmaid came back with their drinks, placing the dark brown ale in front of Charlie and the water in front of the blonde, that of course was accompanied with a sour smile that told the blonde exactly what the Muggle girl was annoyed about. Lucius reached over the table and cupped Charlie's cheek and said with a sultry smile. "You do such wonderful things for me."

As the Muggle left with a huff, Charlie snorted and grabbed the delicate fingers with his own. "You are a wicked thing, Malfoy."

"She was terribly annoying." the blonde spoke with an air of boredom. "Tell me, how did you come across the Dark Lord? He didn't actively recruit you, we would have heard about it, so how did you end up here?"

"Magic is never just one or the other, my family has always been Light, but that's just because we claim to be Light. When Bill and I were younger, our mum made sure that we never wanted to know anything other than what Dumbledore was saying or trying to accomplish, we were told that dark wizards are bad and evil, killers the lot of them. But after I left Hogwarts, I knew that I wasn't strictly Light, there were sides to me that I wanted to know more about, so I went off to Romania and got myself a job as a dragon tamer. Marvellous creatures if you take time to study them and I discovered that the Dark Arts are not entirely evil and for killing."

"That doesn't explain how you came to work for the Dark Lord."

Charlie cut a piece of his juicy steak and shoved the fork into his mouth, he chewed and quickly swallowed the bite before speaking again. "Now that's an interesting story, one I will tell you after you tell me why you wanted to make Snape jealous."

"Out of pure spite." Lucius hummed, not falling into particulars.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you can be a bit a bitch at times. More so when you don't have a pair of tits." Charlie said, holding up his pint as a salute.

"Are you always this crude, Weasley? You have appalling manners."

The redhead smirked. "Whether you admit it or not, I'm a decent bloke and you don't want to hex me because maybe deep down in your Slytherin heart you actually like me a little. Not bad for a Weasley, right?"

A group consisting of three Muggles came over, clearly knowing the redhead as two of them helped themselves with a chair and settled down. One remained standing, but he was obviously aiming to take the seat next to the blonde.

"Charles, you dog," one of the Muggles said with a grin, his beer sloshing over the glass as he leaned forward. "Haven't seen you for weeks, mate."

Charlie snorted. He could see that the third guy, plainly named Greg, was trying to ease himself next to the blonde, but the look of pure ice was keeping him at bay for the time being.

"Who's the bird, Charles?" the other man asked slyly, and added with a whisper that wasn't much of a whisper at all. "She's a right minx."

Greg, who was still standing, was dumb enough to reach out and hopefully get a feel of the blonde, but Lucius caught the move early on and her fingers were already trailing the length of the wand hidden in her sleeve. Charlie saw it and grabbed the bloke's hand, twisting it hard. "Don't be a tosser, Greg. Leave the lady alone."

"What's a pretty thing like her doing with a bloke like you anyway?" the third man slurred. He winked at the blonde and said, "Want to have a good time, lass?"

Lucius was quick to spray venom and she said, "I think I just throw up in my mouth a little." She turned to Charlie, "Interesting company you keep."

"Oi, don't play hard to get." Greg actually looked affronted as he garbled out. "We all know what girls like you want."

"You've never met a girl like me." Lucius said but it sounded too ominous for Charlie's liking, so he tried to get up and steer the three drunk Muggles away. Only Greg was either too drunk or too stupid to realize that he was playing with fire that most certainly burned.

"What's so special about you then, uh? You some kind of royalty, thinking you're better than me, is that it?"

Lucius smiled like a beast of prey and purred, "Come with me and I'll show you."

Charlie was about to protest, but the blonde gave him a warning glance and grabbed the drunk Greg by the arm. Obviously Lucius didn't appreciate the Muggle's manners and wanted to have some fun in the process. She pulled him up and passed the redhead, casually leaning in and asking, "Would it bother you terribly if I ended his miserable existence?"

"I plan to finish my pint and then we're out of here. I would say 'take your time' but we don't want to attract too much attention."

"You make an excellent partner in crime, Weasley, I'm tempted to believe you might not be as useless as I previously thought you'd be."

Charlie chuckled as he sent a discreet Confundus Charm at the two Muggles. He saw them look around with puzzlement before they walked out of the pub. No one noticed the blonde woman pushing Greg what's-his-name into the men's loo, the door falling shut with a soft thump.

Inside, Lucius shoved the wobbly man into the stall and sniffed in distain as she saw Greg undoing his trouser, clearly expecting something.

"You Muggles are so susceptible, it's sickening." Lucius said with light amusement. "I'll tell you a little secret."

The man frowned, not really following the woman's words, but he looked up nonetheless. "You what?"

"I'm not like most girls, in fact I'm fairly new in this being a woman business."

Gaping, the intoxicated Muggle spluttered, "You a man or something?"

"Something of that sort." Lucius gave an eerie smile. She drew her wand and trailed the tip of it down the Muggle's face. "Before I kill you, I would just like to tell you that you are awful at picking up women. Dreadfully pig-like behaviour on your part." The softly spoken _Imperio _made the man's eyes glaze over a bit and he just stared at the witch. "Now, do me a favour and drown yourself right in this very toilet bowl. You will keep your face under water until you have no life left in you."

Greg did exactly that and stuck his face into the dirty water inside the bowl. When he was starting to struggle, but still keeping himself submerged, Lucius pulled the small chain and snorted when more water came rushing into the toilet.

"Lovely meeting you, _Gregory._" the blonde said and stepped out of the stall, letting the door close. The Muggle was done struggling and he was limply hanging on the seat, his head stuck inside and both arms hanging loosely on either sides. The mirror on the wall was encrusted with god knows what and Lucius grimaced when she glanced into it.

As the long-legged woman marched out of the lavatory, Charlie downed the last drop of his ale and stood, throwing some Muggle money on the table. Lucius was looking downright smug and seeing as Greg did not follow the blonde out, Charlie just rolled his eyes and wished Greg a nice memorial service.

"I think you said something about illegal potions."

Charlie offered his arm to the lady and said, "Killing a Muggle wasn't enough for you?"

Lucius linked her arm with Charlie's and said, "Severus doesn't like it when I kill for pleasure, says it's unflattering."

"You like killing for sport?"

"Only if they deserve a particularly gruesome end. Ever since Harry came into our lives, our Lord has not been the same and it is a good thing, it means he isn't causing chaos just for the fun of it. In turn, we are required to be less brutal and more tactical. There was a time when Death Eaters killed for the sake of killing, we were aimless and our actions meaningless because the Dark Lord was insane and obsessed, like a spoiled child that never had enough. It is different now, we have a cause and Harry has given the Dark Lord something he treasures; peace and understanding."

Charlie understood perfectly, he hadn't been on their side for as long as Lucius, but he saw that change in the Dark Lord and even though he didn't know Harry as well as he wanted to, he trusted everything his siblings had said about the teenager. Harry was definitely one of a kind.

"What did you do with Greg?"

"A rather unfortunate incident I'm afraid. Poor Greg drowned himself in the loo, a most terrible way to go."

"Reminds me not to get on your bad side." Charlie said.

"You're always on my bad side, Weasley."

Charlie asked, "What happened to me not being as useless as you thought?"

"Surely you misunderstood," Lucius stated as they trekked down the fairly empty street.

Charlie snorted, stopping in front of a narrow alleyway. It was dark and creepy, just as one would imagine if talking about a dodgy place that sold illegal artefact and potions. "Best keep your wand close, never know who we might run into."

The narrow path turned left and then into another alcove, a strange sort of tremor engulfed the two for a single moment, signalling the entrance to a wizarding area. There were a few individuals around, some rats and a dreadful smell that lingered. As Charlie led them into yet another alcove, they stepped into a street that was lit and reminded Lucius of the east end of Knockturn Alley, the seedier corner that housed a brothel and most of the Alley's shops that sold Dark artefacts and other forbidden things.

A woman dressed in nothing but a scrap of lace and a corset stepped up to Charlie, smoothed her tattered skirt and said sweetly. "You looking for something, handsome?"

"Gemma?"

The woman smiled and both of her hands went to her hips. "Well I'll be damned, Charlie Weasley is that really you? I didn't even recognize you."

"Last time I visited, you were working as a shop assistant at Hodge's."

The woman sighed and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "Hodge was a right bastard, cheap too. I earn more on the streets than in any of the shops here." The woman turned her eyes on the blonde and asked, "You finally got yourself a girlfriend or what? Didn't you always turn me down because you fancied a bit of cock."

"She's not my girlfriend, an associate if you want to be specific." Charlie said sheepishly. "And I turned you down because you are no older than my sister."

Lucius wasn't one for being ignored or being talked about, so she stepped forward and said, "We're co-workers of sorts. And Weasley still fancies cock."

"Oh, I like her, Charlie boy." Gemma grinned. "You ought to come around more often, there's always something interesting on sale around here."

"Actually that's why we're here." the redhead said. "Is Devon still selling potions?"

"What else can that git do? He's set up in Uri's old shop, the old bastard went and died on us, probably stuck his nose into where it didn't belong. His mangled body washed up in the south street sewers, the rats had taken a chunk of his face with them."

The old shop was shabby at best, but there was a single lantern lighting the doorway. Gemma said, "You're in luck, Devon is still open." The woman added with a worried frown. "You should probably make it quick, the folks around here isn't all that welcoming of strangers. They might know you're freckled mug, but she's too fancy to be walking around in the Pit."

"Believe me, she's tougher than she looks."

"I'm just saying," Gemma began, "With a face and tits like that, she'll get raped the second you leave her side."

Charlie winced at the horrified glare Lucius sent him and told the woman, "Gem, trust me...in this case, looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving in her case."

"I'll take your word for it, but don't linger too long, I heard Finn was still looking for you, hoping to punch your teeth in. You really should watch who you con, Charlie boy."

"That was ages ago, you'd think he'd move on already. Besides, not my fault he's limp wristed, I beat him fair and square."

Gemma snorted, "Right. After you hexed him you mean."

Changing the subject, the redheaded wizard asked, "You need anything, Gem?"

"I'm good, Charlie boy. It ain't the life I imagined, I sure as hell didn't think I'd be whoring for a living in a seedy dump like this, but I'll get by somehow. I still remember the hexes you taught me, I can castrate a bloke just fine."

"If you need anything, just send me an owl, all right?"

Gemma smiled sadly. "You don't have to help me, Charlie, you have done great things for me and I appreciate it, but you can't change the way things are, not here at least. Now take you fancy lady friend and see what Devon has to offer."

The woman, now identified as a witch, disappeared down the street, a few flickering street lamps casting shadows on the drab brick buildings that lined the street.

"I had no idea this place even existed." Lucius said, somewhat unhinged by what she had seen and heard.

"It's a little piece of hell in the middle of Muggle London, it has Muggle repelling spells around it so that no one ventures into it, but it's no different from Knockturn Alley. The only difference is that people who are born here usually die here as well, they make a living here and it's the only home they know."

"That girl, Gemma...How old is she?" the blonde asked.

Charlie didn't seem to like the answer any better than Lucius when he muttered. "Gem is seventeen, she'll be eighteen just before Boxing Day, but she's a kid and no matter how much I try, she won't leave this rotten hole." Walking ahead, the redhead rubbed his eyes and sighed, clearly angry. "Her mum was a witch, used to sell herself to Muggles who didn't know that she was a witch and had more in her mind that just some easy cash. Gem doesn't know her dad, never met him and chances are her mum didn't know either. Her mum died some five years ago and Gem's been living on the streets, doing odd jobs for the shop owners or cleaning the streets, but there was this bloke who took her in when she was fourteen, and gave her a bed to sleep in, put a roof on her head, but he wanted payment for his good deeds. That's how I met her, she ran away and literally ran into me when I came to get some dragon scales. I taught her how to defend herself, got her a wand she could use and made sure she had enough Galleons to keep herself fed and healthy, a place to stay."

"She has never left this place?"

"No, at least I don't think she has." the redhead said, his voice rough. "I know she has had trouble with Aurors, mostly because of her sticky fingers, but she hasn't seen the wizarding streets in Diagon, or Hogwarts for that matter."

Lucius was sickened by the fact that a young girl who was Draco's age had to sell her body to get by. The Pit as they had called it was nothing but a dirty gutter with ragged-looking block houses that were filthy and falling apart. The entire street was dark and grimy, a sense of abandonment handing in the air. Charlie's hand closed around the blonde's shoulder and Lucius shook her head slightly. It was a very odd experience, seeing how the other half lived.

"Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their arse. Life isn't fair and just to all, it's how things are and that's fucking horrible, but it's the harsh reality."

"Weasley," a gruff voice stated and Charlie turned to see the shopkeeper standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest and he did not look happy. "Didn't I tell you to piss off the last time I saw you?"

"Devon, charming as ever." the redhead grinned, looking far too cheerful for the blonde's tastes. "You got something interesting to sell me?"

"You got the money you owe me?" the Devon barked back.

Charlie stuck his hand into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and fished out a small pouch. "Let it be known that Charlie Weasley pays his debts."

"What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near my stuff, the last time wasn't all that pleasant, Charlie?"

"Come on, Devon." Charlie smirked, fishing out a cigarette. The puff of smoke that lingered around them made the whole sleazy place even worse. Lucius kept silent, observing the redhead's dealings. The shopkeeper or Devon as he was called, raked his eyes up and down Lucius and by the flare of his nostrils, Lucius could surmise that he was very much liking what he saw.

"I'll let you take a look, but only because of her. It's not every day we get to see such a delightful creature."

Charlie took a drag of his cigarette and said, "You'll lose an eye or two, mate. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Lucius was already admiring the artefacts on display, things she had never seen before and a few items that called out to her like a flame to a moth. Her fingers hovered over the beautiful daggers, their hilts embedded with rubies and emeralds.

"You're eyes are gleaming," said Charlie as he leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear. "You like pretty, shiny things, don't you?"

"Be useful and watch that dirty leech, I fear I might take both of his eyes if he doesn't stop staring at my arse."

"It is a nice arse, Malfoy, can't blame the guy for the tent in his trousers. You have that effect on people, though I prefer the original."

Lucius smirked. "At least you have that much in common with Severus."

Charlie groaned. "I so didn't need to know that. I'll tell Devon you want to buy his entire display case of knives."

"Not all of them, just those three and I want to see his potion selection." Lucius told the redhead and added. " Make it quick, Weasley, I'm starting to feel tainted just by standing here."

"You're such a prissy witch, Malfoy." Charlie said and then smirked. "Now that I think about it, you're just as prissy as a wizard."

A wandless hex made contact with Charlie's chest and he yelped and started rubbing the sore flesh there. He got the hint and walked over to the Devon. The bald man was sorting through some empty vials but his eyes were firmly fixed on the blonde who was admiring the daggers.

"Oi, Devon!" Charlie snapped. "My friend wants to see your potions, so hurry the fuck up."

"I don't take orders from you, Weasley and certainly not from her."

"Yeah, whatever," Charlie sighed. "You getting those potions or not? She doesn't like it when you keep her waiting. Gets all homicidal when you piss her off. It isn't pretty, take my word for it."

Devon seemed hesitant but didn't want to seem as if he was cowed. "Maybe you need to keep better company then."

"Doesn't get better than that." Charlie chuckled. "She's a real hoot, likes to murder people if they irritate her. Oh by the way, she doesn't like your eyes on her arse and you seem like someone who would rather not donate them for a potion. Now show her what you got before she sticks her wand into your gut, and not in a fun way."

Within minutes the shopkeeper brought various bottles and canters from the backroom. A deep green bottle intrigued Lucius the most, it was seemingly swirling in the bottle, a bit like green smoke.

"That's poison, undetectable and there is no antidote. A mixture of different types of venom collected from snakes that have a deadly bite. One drop and the victim will suffer greatly before dying."

Lucius wanted it immediately. It would make a nice gift for Severus if nothing else.

"How much do you want for it?" Charlie asked and added as Devon glanced at the blonde. "Galleon wise of course."

Devon scratched his goatee and said, "It's worth more than my entire collection."

"Get on with it, Devon." Charlie groaned. "Name your price."

Devon leered at the blonde. "I doubt you have the funds to buy it, so I'll make you a deal."

Charlie wanted to slap some sense into the bald man, but decided that it wasn't his concern. If the man was stupid enough to try something like that with Lucius, it was his funeral.

Lucius raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "A deal?"

"Aye, a deal. I'll let you have that little green bottle, but you need to do something for me."

"And what may I do for you?" Lucius enquired with a smile, one that Charlie recognized. It was a smile belonging to a viper that was about to strike. It was hypnotizing and malicious.

"I'm sure a beautiful witch like you gets offers from left and right."

Charlie couldn't help himself and laughed. Lucius shared a look of amusement and spoke sweetly. "I'll make this reasonably simple for you, _Devon_." As the Cruciatus crawled over the man's skin, Lucius stepped closer and pulled her wand out, pointing it between the man's eyes. The fear was now evident. Charlie saw a few dark figures walking on the street outside, clearly having heard that there were strangers in the alley, but no one had dared to confront them yet.

"Hate to cut your fun short, but we're drawing in a crowd and that's never a good thing when you're in here."

Lucius released the man and hissed. "Here is a lesson for you. Never try to solicit a Death Eater, we're not a particularly understating lot."

Pale-faced, Devon stepped away from the blonde and said, "Just take what you need and leave, I don't want no trouble with _his_ kind."

"That's the smartest thing to leave your mouth since we came here." Charlie threw in his two Knuts. "Lucy, my fiery dame, time to go."

There were at least a dozen figures outside and no one was happy to see them. Charlie hissed. "There is an Anti-Apparation ward in place, so we have to leave the way we came."

Lucius smirked. "You keep forgetting that I'm a skilled Death Eater, I was cursing people into oblivion when you were still in your nappies."

"Let's just get out of here before you start whinging about the shoes."

With a swift flick of wand, Lucius transfigured the high heels into knee-high dragon-hide boots.

"I have never met anyone as vain as you." Charlie said wryly.

Someone shot a hex at them and Charlie barely had time to duck before it hit the wall and took a hunk of stone with it. Lucius grimaced, her teeth clenching slightly.

Charlie recognized the man in the crowd and yelled. "Dick move, Finny."

"You're one to talk, Charlie boy. Now why don't you come out and bring that pretty little thing with you."

Lucius sighed. "Objectified once again."

Finn stepped forward and hollered. "You aren't welcomed here, Charlie, especially if you bring strangers with you, but we'll make an exception this time, since you brought a pretty one and we ain't got a lot of those."

"Piss off, Finn." Charlie shouted as a reply, then turned the blonde. "Blast our way out or do I sacrifice you like a maiden and make a run for it?"

"Can't I just throw Galleons at them?"

"Be my guest," Charlie chuckled and cast a Protego. "This is bloody ridiculous."

Gemma appeared out of nowhere and pulled Charlie back into the shop. She wasn't happy. "Did I not tell you to be quick about it, hmm? This is what happens when you overstay your welcome and bring a witch like her here. Devon owes me a favour so get your arses moving, there is a back door that you can use before the mob outside decides to torch this place."

Gemma led them towards the back and whispered. "Now get out of here and don't get lynched."

"Gem...come with us. Please, I can't leave you here, not this time."

The woman smiled sadly, "Where would I go, I know no other home than this one."

"For Merlin's sake, stop this melodrama. Just grab her and let's leave before I kill someone."

Gemma snorted. "Not very tactful is she?"

"Kid, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so just come with us and let someone else take care of your for a while. This isn't the life you deserve and I know plenty of people who will help you get back on your feet." Charlie said and then nodded towards Lucius who had moved ahead without them. "Her included."

"Yeah, sure...I'll believe that when I see it." the girl huffed. "Fine, let's say I leave this place, what then? I don't have anything, Charlie boy."

"You'll have me and I'll help you get a new home. Gem, just trust me."

Lucius came back, annoyed. "Perhaps you missed the part about an angry horde of people coming after us. Weasley, pick an another time to be a hero and let's leave. Throw her over your shoulder if you have to."

"Untwist your knickers, Lucy, we're coming." Charlie deadpanned and took Gemma's hand into his. "Don't mind her, she's always like this."

"I will break your legs, Weasley." Lucius sneered.

"After we get out of here." Gemma said with a smirk. "The path leads straight into an alley that will direct us towards the alcoves. We can magic ourselves out once we cross the barrier."

Lucius asked with disdain. "What have you been teaching her? Magic ourselves out?"

"She'll learn once we get out of here. Priorities, Lucy dear."

"I loathe you, Weasley."

"You're breaking my heart here," Charlie gasped and held his hand over his heart. He stuck out his finger and pointed it at the blonde. "Just so we're clear. I never said I actually liked you, I just wanted to fuck you. There is a difference."

Lucius snorted. "I'm sure you are real romantic at heart, Weasley."

"And you are a cold-hearted bitch, male or female."

The blonde stopped and face the redhead. "Really, you want to do this now?"

"I don't know, do I?" Charlie asked spitefully, visibly fuming.

"You idiot! Yes, I flirted with you and I used you because I could, because you were an easy target. Do I regret it? Not particularly but it was a dick move as you so aptly said earlier. How was I supposed to know that you believed it to be more than it was? How could I have possibly predicted your wounded ego and feelings? We are not friends, Weasley, and I will never sleep with you because I'm in a committed relationship with an intolerable man that I have loved since I was in Hogwarts. Get over it."

Gemma burst out laughing. "You picked a great time to sort out your issues."

"Well, sometimes playing games with people ends with one of them getting hurt. Does your selfishness know no bounds?"

"Does your ego? By Morgana, you knew from the beginning that I was just flirting. What gave you the idea that it was ever going to be anything other than that? I never invited you to my bed, I didn't do anything. Not everything is about you!"

"Because by now you should know that when you flirt with someone, it's a hell of a lot more than just flirting. You're a bloody siren, Malfoy. You attract attention wherever you go, you make heads turn when you step into the room. You are like poison ivy, wrapping yourself around anyone who gets trapped in your snare. Even now, you drive men crazy and you like it, you enjoy the way you hold all the power."

"Seriously? You have the worst timing ever. We need to run, not stand here and sort out whatever it is that you need to sort out." Gemma gritted out, but neither heard her.

"I say again, not everything is about you, Weasley. It's not love, it's lust and you can get rid of it with anyone willing enough to let you mount them."

Charlie's fist punched the wall and he growled. Lucius pursed her lips and waited, then her eyes widened a fraction and she said. "You really are an idiot, Weasley."

"Tell me about it."

"You absolute nitwit!" the blonde hissed. "I can't believe you fell in love with me."

"I can't believe it either. Don't get me wrong, you are a sight to behold, but shit when it comes to personality and attitude." Charlie muttered miserably.

"Hello! People chasing us, possible life and death situation...You two can sit down and talk about your feelings after we get the fuck out of here. And I'm supposedly the teenager here."

Charlie took a deep breath and grabbed the girl's hand. He cleared his throat and said, "We'll go to the Dark Lord's manor and then go from there."

Lucius gave a stiff nod.

"Hold on for a second. Did you just say 'Dark Lord'?"

"Time to go." Charlie hurriedly said and started walking out of the alcove.

Gemma frowned and turned to the blonde, mouthing the words 'Dark Lord' in a clearly inquisitive manner. Lucius only smiled, her lips quirking just a little. The moment Charlie stepped out of the dim alcove, a bright red stream hit the arch above their heads. Cursing, Charlie shot out a hex to blast a hole into the wall across from them, the debris and dust confusing their attacker.

"Get her to safety!" Charlie barked at the blonde, casting one _Protego_ after another. He turned to see the blonde's heated gaze.

Lucius yanked Charlie's arm and pulled him back a little. "We are not going over this again, Weasley. _You_ take her and leave them to me, I'm the experienced Death Eater here, not you."

"Are you having a pissing contest?" Gemma interrupted and blew out a puff of air. "You two need counselling."

Lucius shot a Stunner at a man who came too close and said as calmly as she could manage. "Weasley, you have to trust me."

"Fine, but if anything happens to you...Harry will have my head, I promised to keep you alive and bring you back in one piece. Do not make me break my promise to Harry."

"Admirable." Lucius replied, patting the redhead's cheek. She then sighed. "Hermione will surely be livid if I damage her garments." She shrugged off her fur coat and threw it to Gemma. "You'll freeze to death without it."

Charlie said, "We're surrounded, but if you can attract enough attention, I can take her past the wards and then come back for you. Just make a really big bang and we'll make a run for it."

"Weasley, I'll blow this entire street up." Lucius smirked and slipped out from the archway. Charlie took the girl's hand again and pulled her close. The redhead stuck his head out for a brief moment and gave the girl a nod, a signal that they were going to have to run now. With agile steps, Charlie threw a protection charm over them and ran across the street. For a moment, Charlie could swear that he heard laughter, very cold and melodic laughter that could only belong to the blonde witch.

"She's not insane, right?" Gemma asked as they skid into the street that led towards the alleyway they came in from.

The Muggle repelling wards tingled around them and Charlie came to a halt to take a breath. He said with a pant. "You know, I'm not sure. One thing I do know is that she infuriates me to death."

"Not used to being rejected, Charlie boy?"

"One day I'll tell you the whole story, but right now I have to go back and get her or I'll be short of a limb tomorrow. Stay here or better yet, walk to the very end of the alley and I'll cast a Disillusionment Charm."

"All right, but don't leave me out here alone for long."

When Charlie made his way back to the Pit, he saw a few dead bodies, their eyes still open but unseeing. Victims of a Killing Curse. The redhead saw the blonde witch in the middle of a small scale carnage, walking around with her wand in hand. With graceful and sleek steps, Lucius stepped over the unfortunate dwellers of the wizarding street and walked towards Charlie.

"You realize that visiting this place again just became a lot harder for me."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry, Weasley."

Charlie shrugged and took a look around. "Had your fill or do I need to take you for another trip around London to met your quota?"

The stray curse aimed at the blonde's back came out of nowhere, but being a dragon tamer had given Charlie quick reflexes and he wrapped his arms around the blonde and spun them around, shielding Lucius from the hit. Pain was immediate and Charlie stumbled a bit, but the blonde's nerves of steel made her act fast and she pointed her wand at their attacker, sending a Killing Curse his way.

Charlie fell to his knees and wheezed or rather cursed. "Bloody hell!"

"You're not going to die on me, Weasley. Have you any idea what Harry will do to me upon your death? Forget Harry, what will the entire pack of redcaps to do me?" Lucius enquired, but she was upset and for the first time during their adventurous night out, she felt cold and creeping unease. Hauling the redhead up, Lucius scoffed. "I won't be carrying you, so get on your feet."

"You can't even let me die in peace, can you?"

Lucius said with a low hiss. "That was a Reductor Curse, thankfully weak enough to just slice up your back and not blow you apart. You're bleeding on my cashmere sweater and I now owe you a debt for intercepting the curse. So get off your arse and do not anger me further, Weasley, for no one will ever find where you're buried."

"You're such a nag, Malfoy." Charlie groaned and tried to get on his feet. It worked until he took a step forward and rasped a bit, stumbling to stay upright. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't you dare." Lucius admonished and draped Charlie's arm around her neck, keeping him on two legs. "Once we get past the wards, I'll Apparate us to the Dark Lord's manor."

"I'm not joking, something smells like scorched bacon and it's making me sick."

Lucius replied sardonically. "That would be you, Charlie boy. Now before you bleed out, I suggest getting a move on. I can't cast a Levitation Charm on you, any added spell work could aggravate the injury, so you'll have to walk."

Rounding the corner and stepping out from the repelling wards, Charlie whimpered out in pain and slumped against the brick wall, waving his hand towards the end of the street. "Gemma is waiting for us under a Disillusionment Charm."

Going after the girl, Lucius halted abruptly and shook her head clear. A wave of dizziness washed over her but it passed quickly and she thought nothing of it. Ordering the girl to come along, the blonde slid her arm around Charlie and the other around Gemma. With a smooth and elegant swirl they were gone.

**{oOo}**

Severus was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, until Rodolphus let out a loud heave that was partly annoyed but mostly out of boredom. The Potion Master cast another _Tempus_ and grumbled.

Barty waltzed in, nibbling on a biscuit. "Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"Luce isn't back yet and Sev think _she_ ran off with Weasley." Rodolphus said with a flare of annoyance. He then questioned." Don't you have a home of your own?

"Hold your tongue, Rodolphus." the Potion Master hissed. He composed himself and said in an icy drawl. "It is simply taking too long."

Barty shrugged. "Perhaps the mission is taking longer than we anticipated."

"It has been six hours since they left." Severus offered with a scoff. "Nothing Lucius ever does takes this long. He doesn't waste time."

"Unless it's for fun. You know how much Luce likes to play with his food, why should it be any different now. _She's_ having a blast."

Clad in his pyjama bottoms, Tom entered his sitting room and took in the sight of Severus pacing like a trapped animal, Lestrange lounging on one of the sofas and Barty brushing crumbs from his robe. They all straightened when they saw the Dark Lord, or rather his state of nakedness.

"Why are you cluttering my sitting room at three in the morning?"

"My Lord, Lucius has not returned." Barty supplied.

"And this concerns me how? Lucius is not a child with a curfew. I did not ask for his report until morning."

Severus' mask cracked and he barked out a humourless laugh. "This whole mission was a mistake."

Tom narrowed his eyes but did not chastise the man for his outburst. Snape visibly drew back and closed his eyes. Tom sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "I have been made aware that I might have gone too far, however that is between me and Lucius and I will speak with him once he returns."

A prickling in the wards alerted Tom that someone had just Apparated into the manor and there was a trace of foreign magic he did not recognize. Lucius' distinctive magical trace was the strongest, so Tom turned and said as he walked out. "It seemed Lucius brought visitors."

Severus was close behind and they marched into the foyer. Unexpected was the word Severus thought of as he stepped into the parlour and saw three people.

"Weasley needs a Healer, preferably before he dies of blood loss and shock." the blonde was quick to say when she saw the Dark Lord and two others clambering into the foyer.

Barty sprinted our of the hall and into the drawing room to use the Floo. Tom eyed the bleeding redhead and then cast his eyes on a strange girl he had never met before. Lucius staggered a bit and then fell flaccidly on the floor. Charlie reached out his hand before Snape could kneel down and gently held the witch's chin. "Couldn't let me steal all the attention, now could you?"

Gemma was apprehensive but she was a strong girl and she had dealt with all sorts of bullies in her life. She eyed the dark-haired man who rushed to the blonde's side and saw the hard glint in the man's eyes when he glanced Charlie's way. That seemed like an interesting story to be told later.

"Weasley, what in Salazar's name happened?" Severus hissed with malice when he pulled his wand out and cast a charm on the blonde, intending to wake her up, but having absolutely no effect.

A cacophony of steps interrupted Charlie and two men rushed in, one visibly older than the other. That one spoke first. "My Lord." He gave a small bow and motioned the younger one to help him get the injured wizard into a more proper place of conduct.

"Bartemius will show you to an empty guest room."

As they all disappeared, Severus zoomed in on the girl. "You! Tell me what happened." The Potion Master ordered and glowered.

"You might want to be a bit more specific." the girl said with a roll of her eyes. She did not like the man's tone and she wasn't about to keep it to herself.

Tom was curious about the girl and told Severus."Take Lucius to the sitting room."

"My Lord "

The Dark Lord drawled with a low tone. "Did I not express myself clearly enough?"

Picking the blonde up, Severus carried Lucius into the sitting room, leaving the Dark Lord alone with the girl.

"So you're the gaffer around here or what?" Gemma kept her eyes on the shirtless man, feeling out of place and a tad bit afraid.

"I'm Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord if that is what you prefer."

Gemma snorted and asked. "Would it be rude of me to say that I've never even heard of you."

"That's impossible. Everyone knows who I am." Tom tutted, giving a disbelieving huff of a laugh.

"Look, I haven't heard of you but I'm not from around here so pardon me for not knowing who you are."

"What were you doing with Weasley and one of my best Death Eaters?" Tom questioned, now interested to hear more. This girl had never heard of him, that itself seemed preposterous but Tom believed her because she seemed sincerely not bothered by his presence. That only happened if the person had no idea who Tom was. It was a rather novel experience.

"Charlie is a mate, helps me out from time to time, but I only met the blonde tonight. They came to the Pit to get some potions and stuff, but people don't like new faces and things got a bit out of hand. The pretty one fought them off and Charlie got me out of there. I don't really know who shredded Charlie up like a scratching post and I sure as hell don't know why the blonde's currently deadweight."

Tom snapped his fingers and one of the elves popped into the room. "Bring the young lady a change of clothing and something to eat."

The elf bowed and departed. Gemma was still gaping. "What was that?"

"I'm not all that sure if you're attempting to be funny or if you're truly unaware of the magical world."

Gemma laughed. "I'm a witch, no worries there, but I've never been anywhere but the Pit. We don't have things like that in the Pit."

"I see that I have some research to do. The house-elf will bring you a set of clothes and show you a room to change in, perhaps for you to sleep in as well."

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Gemma began, "because I do, but I don't know you and Charlie always tells me to never accept things from people I don't know."

Tom groaned. "You will not walk around unclothed in my home. It's highly inappropriate."

Gemma gestured towards the man's chest and the lack of clothing, but the glare she received didn't seem happy. "Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you as payment."

Rubbing his temples, Tom took a calming breath. The girl was discourteous but there was something about her, perhaps her fearless manner and lack of cowering. "I do not expect payment from you. No one in this house will harm you."

"That other bloke seemed ready to choke me to death."

"Severus will not choke you to death, but he does not tolerate insolence."

Gemma gave a nod and asked, "That blonde lady is his wife, right? Intense bloke that one. He's Charlie's competition then?"

"They are not married, though I doubt it will remain as such for long." Tom said with amusement and added with a flippant tone. "Weasley was never in the competition to begin with, therefore he has nothing to gain from trailing after Lucius."

Gemma frowned. "Ain't that a bloke's name?"

**{oOo}**

Shuffling his way to the bathroom, Harry stretched and yawned before leaning over the countertop to glance in the mirror. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his vision was bleary. He had slept all through the night, a comfortable warmth deep in his gut and a pleasant cloud of happiness over his head.

The bed was empty when he woke, but it usually was because Tom was an early riser while as Harry liked to bury himself under blankets and pillows until an grumbling stomach forced him out.

He heard the door open and close softly. He knew it was the Dark Lord and said, "I think I should grow a beard. It would make me look more manly and not like a twelve year old."

Tom was leaning against the doorframe and said, "I have an aversion for facial hair."

"You're just a dirty old man, Tom. You probably like that fact that people think you're molesting a minor."

"I do believe that is exactly what you are, Harry."

The green-eyed teen clicked his tongue. "Sirius' will emancipated me and therefore I am not a minor anymore. Isn't seventeen the legal age for wizards and witches?"

"It is but you are still very young."

"Apparently not young enough for you to keep it in your trouser." Harry grinned and lathered some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Before sticking it in his mouth, Harry added. "Where's my breakfast in bed?"

"We have visitors."

"What about my mum?" Harry enquired with a small frown. "Still with the Malfoys?"

"Regulus is currently staying at Malfoy Manor until I can find a solution to his ails. Don't take too long." said Tom and then he left the teen to his morning rituals and disappeared downstairs.

Harry slipped into the shower. It did not take long for him to dress and drag his feet to the formal dining room Tom always used for large gatherings. He saw Draco and Hermione, their heads bent close together over a book, creating such a weird sight that Harry was sure he was still dreaming. He quickly reminded himself that it was a Sunday and that's why those two weren't at Hogwarts.

Narcissa was pouring coffee for Barty and Bellatrix was using one of her daggers to get jam out of a jar.

"That blade better not have blood on it."

Barty commented. "I'm sure she licked it clean in advance."

"That does not make me feel better, it's just as gross." Harry scrunched up his nose.

Narcissa said with her voice scolding. "We do not bicker at the table."

Severus walked in like death at a funeral and didn't acknowledge anyone. Harry, having taken the seat next to Barty, asked, "What crawled up his arse?"

"A freckled Weasley." the Minister snorted. "He's so easy to rile up these days."

Tom followed the Potion Master and walked towards the seat that was only reserved for him. As he sat, the man spoke to Harry. "Your Weasley is recovering well."

"Recovering from what? Malfoy's insults?"

"Oh, right...It must have slipped my mind. Weasley was injured last night, a rather nasty cut that caused him to almost bleed to death."

Harry snorted derisively. "I'm sure it slipped your mind." Standing up, his chair scraping the floor, Harry grabbed a piece of toast before walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit down and finish your breakfast."

"To see Charlie of course." Harry said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He made a face and added. "I'm surprised you even had to ask. You're pretty stupid for a Dark Lord."

Tom buried his face in his hands and grunted. No one dared to laugh, but both Draco and Hermione had their mouths pursed, holding back a snicker as Harry slipped out.

"Severus, I assume Lucius is fit to give me a report?"

Narcissa answered for the grumpy wizard. "Lucius' magic was almost depleted when they returned to the manor, it would be best to let the _witch _sleep some more." She was still miffed over the fact that even Rabastan had been gawking at the blonde like a randy teenager. That was unacceptable.

Barty snorted behind his cup of coffee.

"Something you'd like to say, Bartemius?" Narcissa bristled and glared at the Minister.

Tom cleared his throat and said, "I do not care to hear about your personal quarrels. I'm starting to regret this already, no need to make it worse."

"My Lord, it was an ingenious plan, but the executing was not." Narcissa mumbled.

"I am well aware of the fact that giving the potion to Lucius was a poor idea. Not only did it render my most capable men incapable of thinking with their heads, it gave me a headache."

Draco said to himself. "Gave the rest something else."

"Hush you!" Narcissa hissed. "We will all be glad when everything goes back to normal."

"Weasley ended up shredded." Barty muttered with a snort.

"I believe there was an incident with unknown wizards and Weasley's unfortunate state is due to an attack." Tom said, "There seems to be another wizarding alley somewhere in Muggle London, hidden under wards and repelling charms, but it is no better than Knockturn Alley."

Severus seethed. "I cannot even imagine what they were doing there in the first place."

"I was told that they visited the area because a number of shops there sell illegal potions and various artefacts banned by the Ministry, yet the locals did not like unfamiliar faces."

"Lucius probably pissed them off with the usual Malfoy behaviour." Barty said with a smirk.

Gemma, now dressed in a soft jumper that covered his backside and rested mid-thigh appeared in the doorway. Draco frowned upon seeing an unknown girl hanging around the Dark Lord's manor. Narcissa shared her son's sentiments but she was mostly concerned about the girl's lack of clothes and her messy hair that was similar to her sister's mess of curls.

"It's not every day we see fancy-looking ladies down in the Pit. She attracted too much attention and if it weren't for Charlie, she would have been in serious trouble. Though I think she saved our arses, at least caused some wicked explosions to give me and Charlie a chance to make a run for it."

"This is Gemma, a friend of Weasley's." said the Dark Lord in a offhand manner. "I am currently ignorant to her residence, so she will stay here until Weasley takes her home."

"I don't have a home." Gemma said as she slumped into an empty seat and plucked grapes from the fruit platter. "Don't have anyone or anything, so I guess you're stuck with me until Charlie sorts something out for me."

"What? Where to you live then?" Draco asked, confused.

"Wherever I can find, sometimes I don't live anywhere, I just wander the streets until I someone takes a fancy to me."

Narcissa gasped. "You poor child."

"It is what it is, lady." Gemma said. She then moaned as she chewed up another grape. "These are good by the way." Looking around the table, she smirked. "You have an odd looking family, Dark Lord. They yours?"

Draco huffed as the girl nodded towards Hermione and him and then tilted her head at the Dark Lord, expecting an answer.

"Unfortunately no." Tom drawled with no small amount of mocking in his tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger, resident Muggle-born and know-it-all."

Gemma kept her blank stare at the girl and snorted. "No idea what a Muggle-born is."

"Is this girl serious?" Barty asked with suspicion.

"A Muggle-born is a witch or wizard who has Muggle parents. It means non-magical parents." explained Hermione.

"But you're a witch, right? That's wicked." she then pointed at Draco. "What about him?"

Draco looked affronted. "You can't speak to me like that."

"Sure, whatever you say. So you a Muggle-born too or what?"

Narcissa hid her smile behind her hand when she saw the fierce look Draco was giving the girl. Barty wasn't even hiding it and simply snorted and cleared his throat.

"Gemma, perhaps you would like to see Charlie now?"

"He's all right, isn't he? It looked pretty bad last night." she said as she got up and took a handful of grapes to go. She caught Draco's sneer and raised a brow. "You got something you want to say to me, Blondie?"

Tom held back a snigger and steered the young woman out before they started a fight in his dining room.

"I think she just verbally slapped you." Hermione said with glee. "Blondie."

"Shut up, Granger." Draco snapped petulantly but that did not diminish the witch's laughter and Bella's cackles.

**{oOo}**

Harry was sitting on Charlie's bed when Tom waltzed in without knocking.

"Weasley, you have a visitor."

A dark-haired girl came in, wearing nothing but a tattered miniskirt and a large jumper that was hanging on her frame. She was thin, malnourished even and awfully young. Harry climbed off the bed when the girl approached. Instead of going to Charlie's side, the girl smiled at Harry and purred. "You're a cute one."

Gemma gave the green-eyed teen a wink and a saucy smile that had the teen go scarlet. Harry swallowed hard and said unsurely. "Um, thank you?"

Tom cleared his throat and Harry stepped away from the girl, afraid to get his cheeks pinched. The Dark Lord was not pleased when his arm sneaked possessively around Harry's waist.

"Charlie, you never told me you had such cute friends." Gemma laughed and added. "Shy too."

The redhead smirked, but his smirk quickly faded when he saw the warning look in the Dark Lord's crimson eyes. He changed the subject and asked, "Did you get some sleep last night?"

"There was a bed and all." the girl stated with a grin and showed him the grapes she took along. "Got some food too."

Charlie sent the Dark Lord a grateful look with the man accepted. Moving was still painful but the jagged wounds had been healed and dressed, the soreness however had to go away on its own. Harry was beyond confused and whispered in Tom's ear. "Mind telling me who the girl is?"

"A stray Weasley brought along last night. He will explain himself I'm sure."

Charlie asked, trying to sit upright. "How's Lucius doing?"

"Still sleeping, it seems that whatever you did last night, drained her magic." Tom told the red-haired Weasley with a pointed look that demanded answers.

"What did you do last night?" Harry asked, curious. Charlie was suddenly mute and did not wish to talk about it but Harry wanted to know. "Snape looked like someone killed his pet."

Tom snorted. "As if Severus would ever own such a thing."

"Not the point," Harry rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Charlie as he asked, "You didn't stick your hand under Malfoy's skirt, did you?"

"And have it hacked off?" Charlie exclaimed. "Don't worry, I was a perfect chaperone."

Gemma snorted and hummed. "You were a shite chaperone, Charlie boy. And you have the worst timing when it comes to sorting out issues. Now I don't know what happened between you and that blonde bird, but I suggest you keep away from her wand."

"I suggest steering clear from Snape and his wand." Harry joked, but his fun was short-lived when Tom tensed up, a sign that he was getting irritated. Not a good thing when you were a Weasley.

"Weasley, I do not care what happened with Lucius, I care about last night's mission. I have yet to hear a report from Lucius, so please enlighten me."

Charlie gave a nod and spoke. "It was a complete success, my Lord. Malfoy played the Muggle like a well-tuned instrument and he blabbed out everything he knew. I think she killed him via heart attack or whatever Muggles call it."

"Good, at least something went right then." Tom was pleased.

"Still doesn't explain why you got frayed." Harry mused. "Seduction gone wrong?

"I can't tell you or Malfoy will hex my bollocks off." Charlie grinned.

Harry frowned, clearly cross. "I'll hex your bollocks off because I told you to keep your trousers on and to watch her back, not take her to Merlin knows where and get hexed yourself."

Tom's deep chuckle echoed in the room and he gave Harry a curious glance, asking with amusement. "I didn't know you cared so much for Lucius."

"Hermione likes Lucius enough for the both of us and I like Draco." Harry explained dismissively and matched the Dark Lord's look of amusement with a look of his own. "Besides, you were the one who sent Lucius to whore himself out as a bloody woman. A gorgeous one at that."

"The cute one is right." Gemma winked at Harry. "Never seen a lady that beautiful or wicked for that matter."

Harry grumbled and glared at Tom. "See? You will apologize to Lucius."

"Don't be ridiculous. Dark Lords don't apologize." Tom huffed disdainfully, but his expression changed when Harry's blazing gaze did not change nor leave him. The narrowed slits spoke of unimaginable things that Harry was going to do if he did not comply. Tom admitted defeat and gritted out with reluctance. "Fine."

"Now was that so hard?" Harry questioned with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll even help you write down a suitable apology."

Tom dismissed the teen's silent laughter and said, "Weasley, tell me about the wizarding alley."

Recognizing an order in the request, Charlie spoke, "It's near Berkeley, just around the corner from the street. The alley itself is protected by Muggle repelling wards and there is an Anti-Apparation ward in place."

"All of which I am aware of, I require details." Tom snapped.

"The residents call it the Pit." said the redhead. "It's about the same size as Knockturn Alley, just as dodgy as well. There are a few shops that deal with stolen goods and potions, cursed objects and books that could eat you. Highly illegal stuff. The people who live there aren't educated, some don't even know how to read or write, a fair few have never even owned a wand."

Gemma said with a huff. "It's a right pigsty. There's only one way out and that's when you're cold and stiff."

"It's an abnormal place with hostile inhabitants." Charlie sighed. "If you want something that's against the law, you go to the Pit. Chances are you'll either find what you were looking for or find someone who will know something useful. Not everyone is a criminal but no one living there is a saint either."

"Why haven't I heard of this place?" Tom demanded to know.

"People like to keep it to themselves, they don't like outsiders or anyone knowing their business. I only found out about it through Bill, he was the one who recommended a certain potion shop that sells rare dragon scales for the right price."

"Bill has some strange friends." Harry mused with a frown.

"Weasley, we are not done speaking about this and you will explain in full when you are healed and more talkative." Tom said and pulled Harry towards the door, speaking in a low rumble. "I must return to Hogwarts, before the cat starts a mutiny. Will you come with me?"

Harry looked thoughtful as if rolling the idea around in his head. "Will you be staying the night?"

"I believe so." the man replied. "I have spent many nights away from the castle and as Headmaster of Hogwarts I must reside in Hogwarts."

"Surely you can bend the rules a little."

"I have already tweaked them to my liking. I have given you some freedom, unlike your classmates who do not share the same luxury. I allowed Lucius to reside in Malfoy Manor while all the other teachers are living in the castle. All a product of my benevolence."

Seeing that Charlie was in conversation with the girl, Harry guided Tom towards the door and they slipped out without saying anything. The green-eyed teen gave the Dark Lord a bright smile and said, "Since you are such a generous Headmaster, I was thinking that maybe you and I could have ourselves a little sleepover."

"That is a commendable idea." Tom purred, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's middle, holding him in a vice-like grip. Ghosting his lips over Tom's, the green-eyed wizard could feel Tom's heart beating faster, arousal coursing through him.

"Before we can indulge ourselves, you have some apologizing to do." Harry stepped away, leaving Tom at arm's length, only offering an innocent look that was anything but.

**{oOo}**

"Wakey-wakey."

Lucius blinked open one eye and even with blurry vision she recognized Bellatrix and her unholy hair.

"We want to know what you and Weasley were up to last night." Bellatrix said with a crooked smirk and jumped on the bed like a child.

The blonde sighed and grumbled when Bellatrix yanked the covers off. "What are you? Five."

"And you are a slapper, _sister-in-law_." Bellatrix giggled and then cackled. "The Dark Lord wants to see you." The Black witch skipped out of the room and slammed the door.

Throwing on a robe she found on the back of a chair, Lucius dragged herself into the en-suite and winced when she met the reflection in the mirror. Some of the eye make-up Hermione had used was smudged and her hair was tangled. The most disturbing fact was the female body still in use. The potion was supposed to wear off, right?

Busy gawking at her reflection, Lucius missed the almost silent steps that walked the length of the room.

"The Dark Lord is expecting you."

Lucius didn't face Severus, but said. "Let him wait." The blonde grumbled and shrugged the robe off, letting it pool on the floor in a flurry of silk. The skimpy nightgown someone had dressed her in was thrown straight towards Severus, who caught it with a grunt and his customary glare before the door was banged shut.

The Potion Master was not in a good mood, he seldom was, but there was something incredibly irksome about Charlie Weasley and Severus wanted to put the redhead under a permanent _Crucio._ The tendrils of jealousy were long gone, but it was still rather tedious to see the redhead's attempts to gain favour with the blonde.

Severus stood by the door, thinking relatively murderous thoughts, when he felt his mark burn. The Dark Lord was getting impatient and an impatient Voldemort meant unimaginable torture. At least it used to.

The door to the en-suite was yanked open and the blonde muttered as she walked out in nothing but a fluffy towel. "I can't even shower in peace."

"He is anxious to hear your account of the events that transpired." Snape drawled. "Weasley has remained tight-lipped."

"I have nothing to wear." Lucius complained and sat down with a sigh. "I was not planning to be in this wretched body this long. Wasn't the potion supposed to wear off?"

"Most of the garments you wore had to be disposed of, blood tends to leave such horrible stains."

Lucius gathered her wet hair over one shoulder and said, "Fetch me something decent to put on."

"Of course, I'll just check my closet for any dresses that might fit you."

"No need for sarcasm, Severus." the blonde tutted. "Have one of the elves bring me something from Cissy's wardrobe, preferably a robe. Unless you wish to send me to the Dark Lord with this towel wrapped around my arse."

"I doubt he'd appreciate it." Snape said with a snide tone. "That's more Weasley's area."

"Give it a rest, Severus." Lucius sighed tiredly. "I owe him a debt for jumping in front of me like an imbecile when some wretched lowlife tried to curse me. I am not happy about it, but he took a curse for me, and I have to acknowledge that."

Severus was gobsmacked. "He took a curse for you?"

"What did you think happened to him? He had deep wounds on his back. That would have been me, but he grabbed me and used his body as a shield."

"And what in Salazar's name were you doing in a dodgy wizarding alley with Charlie bloody Weasley?" Snape asked in a less than composed manner.

"Recapturing my youth." Lucius hissed like an angry feline. "I don't bloody well know, all right!"

Snape's mouth was in a thin line and he kept silent, afraid to say something he would undoubtedly come to regret later on.

"I think I'm going to be sick." the blonde cringed and got up.

Severus exhaled and muttered. "Let's not fight, especially not over an insignificant redheaded cretin."

"Just get me something to wear." the witch demanded in a soft whisper and took a deep breath. She swayed a bit and Severus was quick to stand beside the willowy blonde. "I feel lightheaded and nauseous."

"Most likely the potion showing signs of wearing off. The Dark Lord will cast the spell once we go see him."

Lucius gave a weak nod. "I think it was all the killing, made me unusually giddy."

"You're always giddy after torturing someone, like Bellatrix after eating all those purple cupcakes at Draco's birthday party."

**{oOo}**

Having deposited every bit of the previous night into a Pensieve, the blonde was feeling restless and fidgety, but since Malfoys did not fidget in public, Lucius remained still and unruffled by the situation.

The Dark Lord seemed pleased or if anything, he seemed content. Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs near the window, indifferently flipping through a book he had surely taken from the Dark Lord's bookcase for rare tomes.

"You have done well, Lucius." Tom spoke with measure. There was a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he went on. "The Order had many supporters, surprisingly enough there were quite a lot of Pure-bloods who financed the Order of Phoenix. I will have Bartemius draw up a list of those who aided them and they will be dealt with."

"How long will the trials take?" Harry asked, lifting his eyes from the book. "Molly and Kingsley haven't been sentenced yet and it's getting a bit boring."

Severus answered. "The Wizengamot is stalling as usual."

"They will be sentenced next week." Tom supplied and chuckled. "It was amusing to keep them waiting."

"My Lord," Lucius started to say, but did not want to sound demanding. "Might we do the spell now?"

Harry grinned. Clearly the blonde wanted to get it over with and have things return to the way they were. The witch's beauty and cold grace was indisputable, but having the old Lucius Malfoy back was imperative, even Harry wanted him back.

Tom was agreeable and brandished his wand, fully intending to cast the spell and be done with it, but he was stopped by Harry clearing his throat in a pointed manner. His expression turning sour, the Dark Lord placed his wand on the desk.

"It was brought to my attention that this mission was less than perfect, though I believe it was executed with flawlessness. However, I was made to see that my actions were callous and I did not fully comprehend what it was that I asked of you."

Severus was watching history in the making, for never before had Lord Voldemort uttered a single word of regret. It was making Snape feel faint, the shock was surely going to kill him. Lucius was much the same, but her face was a mask of detachment.

"I had every right to ask this of you, but I see now that I did not ask but ordered. I did not take your opinion on the matter into account even though I should have."

Harry hummed. "And?"

Tom grimaced as if he had been made to swallow something bitter. "And I apologize for it."

Harry said again. "And?"

With gritted teeth, Tom muttered. "And I apologize for making you take the potion."

"And?"

Tom pursed his lips and did not speak, until he felt Harry's burning gaze on him. He was beyond reluctant when he muttered. "And you are not the team harlot."

Harry asked with in a soft crooning tone, repeating his words from earlier. "Now was that so hard?"

Lucius blinked, no less than five times before she could open her mouth and make words come out. Since it was an entirely new situation for them, Lucius was unsure what to say. The Dark Lord had never apologized and no one knew how to respond to it.

"Look! Now you broke Lucius." Harry smirked and glanced at the Potion Master, "Broke Sev too."

Tom waited until Harry's laughter died down and then he spoke, "A simple 'Thank you, my Lord' will suffice."

Lucius, still looking shell-shocked, gave a nod and mechanically parroted, "Thank you, my Lord."

"I will treasure this memory for the rest of my life." Harry said and closed his book, placing it on the desk, "Now give Lucius his man-bits back."

Tom clasped his wand from the edge of the desk and said, "As the incantation ends, the effect ought to be immediate. Once the spell releases the potion's effects, everything will go back to as it was."

Receiving a nod of understanding from the blonde, Tom began with the spell casting. The incantation wasn't very long, but it did sound complicated. As blue strands engulfed the blonde, Tom finished the spell and opened his eyes to see the outcome, only nothing was happening. The light blue tendrils of magic sunk into the blonde but nothing else.

"I thought you said it was supposed to be immediate."

Severus did not voice his questions but it matched the green-eyed teen's. Lucius wasn't all that happy and she hissed. "I don't feel anything."

"Maybe you did the spell wrong." Harry mused and received a frown from the Dark Lord. "Lucius is still a girl, so something went wrong, right?"

Annoyed, Tom did it again and again. He must have repeated the incantation for six or seven times, before he lowered his wand and looked puzzled.

"I will not be trapped in this form!" Lucius snapped, agitated and one step away from screeching. She had already shot up from her seat.

"Severus, calm her down." Tom commanded and went to get a book from the shelf. He flipped through it and rested his eyes on one particular page. He scanned it and then slammed the thick tome shut. "The incantation is prefect, something else is interfering with the spell."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Something is rejecting the counter-spell. The spell I cast last night and the potion allowed the change to take place. It was the spell that sealed it and the counter-spell was supposed to unseal it and then let the potion disappear, making Lucius revert back to his own body."

Severus held his hand on the blonde's shoulder, making the witch sit. He spoke. "Magic is interfering, making the counter-spell ineffective."

"So you're saying Lucius' magic is keeping the counter-spell from working?"

"But that makes little sense." Lucius huffed. "I am more than willing."

Harry agreed and snorted. "Why would his magic want him to stay as a woman?"

Tom wasn't an idiot, he was actually the smartest person in the room, or so he liked to think. His Ravenclaw mind was already working out a solution, but Harry's words made him think of a another reason why the spell wasn't working. Magic wanted Lucius to remain in a female body, but for what purpose.

Severus was an intelligent man and Potter's words echoed in his mind. Before he could voice his suspicions, the Dark Lord pointed his wand at the blonde and muttered a spell that Severus was familiar with. Harry wasn't so he just stared and waited.

Using a standard spell that Healers used, Tom tried to find confirmation and he shared a look with Severus when a pale green light emitted from the blonde who was sitting stock-still.

"I'm not an expert but is it supposed to be doing that?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked down at her stomach and Harry could see pale grey eyes widening and filling with trepidation. It was a bit alarming for Harry as well. The blonde continued to stare at the green glow, eerily and without blinking.

"I believe we have found the culprit." Tom said with a flat tone. "That right there is keeping the spell from working."

"Mind filling me in? Ignorant Muggle-raised Gryffindor over here." Harry said with a dry look.

"Green means life." Tom said, explaining to the teen. "I am not a mediwizard nor a Healer, so I can't say much more about the situation, but that is what is preventing the spell from taking effect.

Harry's brow was puckered and he looked to be pondering as he said, "Green means life...What _Oh_..green means life! You're pregnant!"

Severus was close enough to stop the blonde from falling on the floor as her eyes rolled into her head.

Tom chuckled as Harry clamped his mouth shut and winced. He asked in a whisper, though he was grinning like a maniac. "You're telling me that a foetus is magically stronger than you? Not like you haven't heard that before."


End file.
